Hilos del pasado, vista hacia el futuro
by Natsuki9616
Summary: Se separaron sin saber porque… pero luego de 5 años el destino cruza sus caminos nuevamente. Explicaciones retrasadas, cambios inesperados ¿podrán resolver sus dudas?
1. Prologo: volviendo al principio

**Hilos del pasado, vista hacia el futuro**

Disclaimer:

Ninguno de los personajes de la serie Sakura Card Captor me pertenece, son propiedad del grupo CLAMP; yo los tomo prestados para esta historia como un entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

Prologo: volviendo al principio

_Una imagen conocida se visualizo ante sus ojos, la oscuridad y los arboles no le permitían ver la lejanía, las altas y frondosas ramas de los arboles impedían ver el oscuro firmamento, fue cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba sola. _

_Frente a si se vislumbro una pequeña figura, más pequeña que una almohadón, una extraña silueta blanca con largas orejas, aspecto felino, grises y extrañas alas._

_-"ya es hora"-susurro una chillona pero suave voz, una voz que no había escuchado antes._

_-"¿ya es hora?"-respondió la joven muy confundida-"¿hora de qué?"-_

_Pero no volvió a escuchar esa voz, y empezó a caminar en dirección de esa silueta y súbitamente escucho un grito:_

-"¡SAKURA!"-

-"¡AHHH!"-grito aterrada, dando golpes al aire con sus manos desde su cama hasta que sintió golpear "algo"-seguido del sonido de "algo" chocando contra la pared-que pareció sacarla de su sueño-"¿eh? ¡¿Kero-chan?!"

-"¡Por fin te despiertas!"-respondió un pequeño ¿oso de felfa amarillo? Mientras volaba -frotándose la cabeza- hacia la joven de castaños cabellos revueltos, quien le miraba confundida-"¿y a ti qué te pasa? Ayer me pediste que te despertara si te quedabas dormida y ahora me arrojas contra la pared ¡¿Qué te ha picado ahora?!"- reclamo el pequeño oso mientras le miraba con enfado

-"Es cierto,¡Se me hace tarde!"- clamo antes de saltar de la cama y ponerse su uniforme de preparatoria a toda prisa, cepillar su cabello mientras escuchaba nuevas protestas por parte del peluche, quien fue literalmente soterrado con la ropa de dormir de la joven.

-"¡deja de correr, que vas a caerte!"- regaño antes de ver a la joven tropezar y con enérgicos movimientos recuperar el equilibrio -"¡ves! ¡Te lo dije!"-

-"Kero-chan, estas muy gruñón esta mañana"- dijo la joven haciendo un puchero

-"¡me golpeaste!"-reclamo-"y por si eso fuera poco sigues sin disculparte"-dijo mientras una gota surgía sobre la cabeza de la castaña de verdes ojos. Pero luego añadió más serio -"¿tuviste ese sueño otra vez?"- y al ver el asentimiento de la joven siguió -"empieza a preocuparme, ya son dos semanas seguidas. Tal vez deberías utilizar la carta _'The dream'_, tal vez verías algo más que figuras difusas"- dijo meditando con los bazos cruzados.

-"hoy ha sido más claro"-dijo la joven un poco pensativa-"dijo: ya es hora. ¿Qué crees que signifique Kero-chan?"-

-"ya es hora ¿uh? ¿De qué?"-pregunto mas para sí que para su interlocutora, quien le veía pensativa, y el pequeño ser alado le dijo luego de un largo suspiro -"bueno… sea lo que sea lo sabremos después. ¿Está tu hermano en casa?"-

-"no, su turno termina hoy, estará aquí esta tarde."-contesto la joven mientras terminaba de acomodarse las calcetas, tomar su maletín y dirigirse hacia la puerta para abrirla.

-"lleva las cartas contigo"- dijo el pequeño ser alado, y al ver la extrañez en el rostro de la joven añadió –"solo por precaución. Nunca un sueño había sido tan insistente antes, me inspira mucha desconfianza y un mal presentimiento"-

La joven lo miro detenidamente meditando sus palabras, y más por complacer al ser alado que por convicción propia se dirigió hacia el escritorio que estaba frente a la ventana, abrió la primera gaveta y saco un libro de un color rosa brillante que tenia grabado en dorado "_SAKURA_". Tomo de su cuello una cadena de la que colgaba una llave, uso la llave para abrir la cerradura del libro y al abrirlo tomo del interior ¿cartas rosadas? con un extraño símbolo: uno con una estrella dorada de cinco puntas en el centro. Con cuidado introdujo las cartas en su maletín.

-"listo"- dijo con una sonrisa conciliadora que tuvo la fortuna de tranquilizar al acompañante y pregunto después –"¿realmente debes ser tan desconfiado? Solo voy al instituto"-

-"y llegaras tarde si no te vas ya"- le contesto

Y como si esa fuera la señal, salió corriendo de la habitación diciendo palabras de despedida para luego saltar de dos en dos los escalones y entrar a la cocina mientras decía -"buenos días"- se sentaba en la mesa ya servida por el hombre que le respondió el saludo con una sonrisa y empezar a comer rápidamente y casi asfixiándose en el proceso, hasta que el amable hombre –como si de una rutina se tratase – le alcanzo un vaso con agua, lo bebió y el hombre dijo:

–"es temprano todavía, come más tranquila"-

-"es que hoy tengo servicio, además quede de hablar con Tomoyo-chan antes de las clase"- explico sonriendo para luego de terminar de desayunar tomar el obento (1) que su padre había puesto frente a su desayuno y retirarse diciendo –"adiós papá"-

Tomo su bicicleta y empezó a recorrer el camino que se sabía de memoria lo más rápido que pudo sintiendo la fría brisa típica de finales de otoño y su mente viajo hasta su sueño otra vez -_¿ya es hora? ¿Que significara?, puede que Kero-chan sea paranoico, pero tiene razón… es muy extraño. Nunca había tenido un mismo sueño tanto tiempo seguido… aunque puede que solo sea un presentimiento absurdo… tal vez debería de seguir el consejo de Kero-chan y utilizar la carta 'The dream'… y pensándolo bien, me alegra tener las cartas conmigo-_ antes de que se percatara ya estaba en la preparatoria de Tomoeda, entro –luego de dejar su bicicleta y cambiarse los zapatos- y cruzo los conocidos pasillos hasta su aula de clases: el grupo A de segundo de preparatoria.

-"buenos días, Tomoyo-chan"- dijo con una gran sonrisa tras encontrar a una joven de largos cabellos oscuros y misteriosos ojos azules limpiando el pizarrón del aula.

-"buenos días, Sakura-chan. Estas muy alegre esta mañana ¿no?"- respondió animada Tomoyo.

-"solo estoy de buen humor"- y tras estas palabras empezó a ayudar a Tomoyo a limpiar el salón, donde dentro de poco recibirían sus acostumbradas clases. Terminado el aseo del salón de clases Tomoyo saco una cámara digital y empezó a gravar a Sakura cuando dijo:

-"las vacaciones de otoño (2) han terminado, y finalmente podre grabar a Sakura-chan ¡qué emoción!"- y sus palabras tuvieron el efecto de avergonzar a Sakura -"¡que no te de pena Sakura-chan!"- una enorme gota surgió de la cabeza de Sakura, aunque parecía acostumbrada al trato.

-"hoy Kero-chan se ha puesto más protector que de costumbre"- susurro Sakura en confidencia –pese a que era aun temprano y casi nadie había en el edificio- y al escuchar a Sakura, Tomoyo pareció preocuparse.

-"¿soñaste hoy también con el bosque?"- Sakura asintió y Tomoyo se puso muy seria y en una posición reflexiva al añadir –"es extraño, normalmente tus sueños se cumplen pero no los tienes _tan_ seguidos y por tanto tiempo"-

-"Kero-chan opino lo mismo y me sugirió que usara la carta _'The dream',_ pero no estoy segura de que sea buena idea"- expreso finalmente lo que le inquietaba desde antes de sus vacaciones de otoño. Sus sueños siempre acertaban y eran muy claros, la última vez que un sueño había sido tan difuso fue cuando la reencarnación del mago Clow llego a Tomoeda para hacer que cambiara las cartas Clow a cartas Sakura, pero de eso ya habían pasado seis años, ya no era una niña de 11 años, ahora tenía 17

-"si logras ver algo diferente, ¿no podrías descartar la idea de que sea algo malo?"- pregunto Tomoyo

-"no es eso. Podría jurar que algo sucederá, algo relacionado con mi sueño, pero no es mi sueño lo directamente relacionado con lo que sucederá... No sé cómo explicarlo, incluso para mi es confuso"- reflexiono Sakura –"por ello dudo que usar la carta pueda ayudar en algo"-

Tomoyo medito unos segundos las palabras de su amiga antes de sonreírle con confianza y decir –"pase lo que pase todo estará bien. No puedo ayudar como Kero-chan en estas cosas, pero no me gusta verte tan inquieta"- hizo una pausa y continuo –"¿irías conmigo al templo Tsukimine? Me gustaría comprar un amuleto de la suerte para Sakura-chan"-

Sakura asintió, nada mejor para despejar su mente de inquietudes que pasar tiempo con su mejor amiga.

* * *

><p>Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad. Tras haber iniciado el segundo semestre del año el profesor dio algunos avisos a los que Sakura no presto atención, entregaron los trabajos dejados para las vacaciones y antes de darse cuenta ya era hora de regresar a casa.<p>

-"lo había olvidado"- dijo decepcionada Tomoyo –"preste este libro a la biblioteca y debo regresarlo hoy. ¿Te molestaría acompañarme, Sakura-chan?"-

-"claro que no, vamos"- respondió Sakura.

Y tras caminar por los pasillos en dirección a la biblioteca platicando animadamente Tomoyo ingreso a la biblioteca y Sakura espero afuera apoyada contra la pared.

Observando con curiosidad a los caminantes que seguramente se dirigirían a sus clubes –estaba en el club de arte pero ese día no se reunirían- hasta que su vista se dirigió al final del pasillo donde vislumbro una figura familiar, _muy familiar._ Un joven alto –al menos más alto que ella- de castaño cabello corto, piel clara y atractivo rostro; paso de largo sin notar ser objeto de observación en su caminar.

Lo vio solo unos instantes, los instantes que el joven tardo en caminar el cruce de pasillos; Sakura abrumada por la visión corrió al cruce donde lo había visto, pero al doblar la esquina no vio a ninguna persona.

-"¿Sakura-chan?"- llamo dudosa Tomoyo y notando el aturdimiento de la joven pregunto –"¿sucedió algo?"-

-"creí ver a… no, no importa: seguro fue mi imaginación"- sonrió nerviosa intentando convencer a su perceptiva amiga antes de añadir –"¿nos vamos ya?"-

-"si, vamos"- contesto Tomoyo notando el nerviosismo y su vano intento de convencerle lo contrario.

De camino al templo Tsukimine y camino hacia sus respectivas casas Tomoyo intento hacer hablar a Sakura varias veces –muy cuidadosamente- pero Sakura eludía el tema y no deseando presionarla Tomoyo dejo de insistir… al menos por ahora.

-"estoy en casa"-fueron las palabras que se escucharon en la casa de los Kinomoto cuando estaba oscureciendo.

Desde la cocina se escucho –"vienes tarde y encima estas alborotando monstruo"-

-"¡hermano!"- se sorprendió la joven –"¿llegaste hace mucho?"- se dirigió a la cocina donde estaba un joven adulto de cabello oscuro dándole la espalda mientras cocinaba

-"no, hace unos minutos"- dijo antes de girarse y decir –"papá llamo para decir que cenáramos sin el porqué se demoraría en llegar, si quieres llama a ese peluche"-

-"de acuerdo"- y subió las escaleras en dirección a su habitación para abrir la puerta y ver a su compañero de cuarto jugando videojuegos –"¿no te cansas de jugar eso, Kero-chan?"-

-"¡no me interrumpas o perderé!"- se quejo el aludido mientras apretaba algunos botones.

-"Touya está preparando la cena ¿no tienes hambre?"- pregunto antes de dejar el maletín en el escritorio y cambiarse al uniforme.

-"¿ya vino? No lo escuche llegar. ¿Ya vino tu padre?"- inquirió el peluche haciendo exagerados movimientos para después gritar –"¡NNOOO! ¡ESTABA TAN CERCA!"-

-"¡deja de gritar Kero-chan!"- y una vez dejo de quejarse el peluche contesto –"papá tardara en venir hoy, ¿cenaras abajo?"-

-"supongo que si"- dijo con pesadumbre antes de bajar con la castaña y atragantarse la cena servida para él.

-"peluche tragón"- molesto Touya

-"¡no soy un peluche! Yo soy el gran guardián del sol: ¡Kerberos!"- recalco por enésima vez

A Sakura aun le parecía extraño que Touya supiera sobre la existencia de Kerberos y sus cartas pero ya se había acostumbrado, y Kerberos bajaba a cenar con los hermanos Kinomoto cada vez que se retrasaba el padre de los hermanos, después de todo era el único miembro de la familia que no conocía al glotón peluche alado.

-"Kero-chan ¿quieres flan?"- pregunto Sakura muy divertida, siempre se molestaban pero estaba segura que ambos se apreciaban.

-"¡si, si quiero!"- se emociono Kerberos olvidando momentáneamente su enojo.

-"¿Cómo te fue en el hospital?"- pregunto la chica a su hermano.

-"bien supongo ¿Por qué preguntas, monstruo?"- y miro suspicaz a Sakura

-"por nada, simple curiosidad."- rio nerviosa cuando la mirada del otro se agudizo aun mas, y una gran gota surgió de su cabeza.

-"¿Qué sucedió? Y ni se te ocurra mentirme"- dijo poniéndose serio.

-"ha tenido el mismo sueño otra vez"- contesto Kerberos aun con flan en la boca

-"¿no crees que exageras? Solo es un sueño"-

-"suelen cumplirse de inmediato es extraño que no se haya cumplido aun"- reflexiono Kerberos

-"exageran"- dijo levantándose sin darle mucha importancia al asunto y aviso –"me iré a dormir ya, estoy cansado"-

-"buenas noches, hermano"-

-"buenas noches"-

-"buenas noches; Monstruo, peluche"-

-"¡no soy un peluche!"-

Una vez terminada la cena Sakura y Kerberos volvieron a la alcoba de la joven, Kerberos se durmió mientras la joven estaba haciendo su tarea.

_-ya es hora-_

-"¿dijiste algo?"- pregunto la castaña y notando al peluche dormido se dijo –"debo estar muy cansada…"- Terminada su tarea a altas horas de la noche, se levanto de su asiento y miro por la ventana – ¿_de qué será hora? … me estoy volviendo paranoica, o quizá estoy enloqueciendo_- Su vista se clavo en el oscuro cielo nocturno por unos minutos, hasta que vio cruzar algunas luces en el cielo –"¿estrellas fugaces?"- se extraño –"¡ah, mi deseo!"- por su mente pasaron mil ideas en un momento pero se detuvieron con la imagen que vio esa tarde: un joven cruzando los pasillos de la escuela –_me gustaría verlo una vez más_- pensó de forma involuntaria para luego irse a dormir.

* * *

><p>En las frías calles de Tomoeda dos jóvenes caminaban tranquilamente; hasta que luces cruzaron el cielo llamando la atención de uno de ellos.<p>

-"¿sucede algo?"- dijo una joven de largo cabello negro a un castaño, al ver que este detenía el paso viendo al cielo

-"nada"- dijo con serenidad mientras el vaho salía de su boca producto del frio –"vamos, Mei Ling"- e inicio la marcha nuevamente

-"de acuerdo"- dijo la joven antes de cubrirse un poco la boca con la bufanda y seguir al castaño.

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones:<strong>

-"diálogos normales en japonés"-

-_pensamientos del personaje_-

_Escenario importante _

"_lectura mental"_

-"*dialogo en idioma no japonés*"-

-_"dialogo por teléfono"_-

**(1)Obento: **es una ración de comida sencilla preparada para llevar, bastante común en la cocina japonesa. Tradicionalmente el _Bent__ō_ suele contener arroz, pescado o carne y una guarnición o acompañamiento, por lo general a base de verdura. Está hecho a mano y suele ir en una bandeja o recipiente al uso, como cajas de madera. (Fuente: Wiki pedía)

**(2) las vacaciones de otoño: **Las escuelas japonesas empiezan su curso en abril y lo terminan en marzo del año siguiente. En la mayoría de las escuelas el ciclo escolar está dividido por trimestre. El primer trimestre es de abril a julio, el segundo de septiembre a diciembre y el tercero de enero a marzo. Entre cada trimestre hay vacaciones, por ejemplo las de verano tienen unos 40 días de duración, las de invierno y primavera duran unas 2 semanas respectivamente. Algunas escuelas adoptan el **sistema de semestre:** El primer semestre empieza en abril y termina en septiembre. El segundo semestre empieza en octubre y dura hasta marzo. Además de las vacaciones de verano, invierno y primavera) y hay vacaciones de otoño (d días aproximadamente) entre el primero y segundo semestre. (**Nota: **Según tengo entendido, las vacaciones pueden ser a finales de octubre o inicios de noviembre, en este caso fueron a finales de octubre y están en la primera semana de noviembre)

**Notas de autora.**

¡Hola! ¡Es un gusto! Llámenme Natsuki.

Soy nueva escribiendo pero me encanta el anime y maga de Sakura Card Captor, por esa razón me anime a escribir este fanfic; aunque soy una novata me esforzare en que este fanfic sea de su agrado estimado lector, por favor si es posible para usted me gustaría saber su opinión, ya sea buena o mala: estoy abierta a criticas.

Este fanfic aun está en proceso y yo quiero llegar a completarlo, ya tengo en mente la line story aunque aun no la he completado toda y no estoy segura de si será o no de su agrado, espero que sea así.

Si está interesado en seguir mi historia advertiré que yo me basare principalmente en el anime, sin embargo tomare en cuenta algunos detalles del manga para darle sentido a esta historia. Esta historia de Sakura Card Captor se ubica seis años después de la serie y cinco años después de la película "la carta sellada" (que le sigue a la serie de anime) así que si no ha visto las películas o leído el manga puede estar tranquilo, aclarare cuando tomo en cuenta alguna escena del manga o de alguna de las películas; pero para su mayor comodidad puede usted leer el manga y ver las películas.

Agradece su atención.

_**Natsuki**_

**(Octubre 11, 2014)**


	2. Capitulo 1: extraños y conocidos

Disclaimer:

Ninguno de los personajes de la serie Sakura Card Captor me pertenece, son propiedad del grupo CLAMP; yo los tomo prestados para esta historia como un entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo 1: extraños y conocidos

-"¡se me hace tarde!"- Se escucho claramente desde la cocina de la familia Kinomoto y en unos minutos los rápidos pasos por las escaleras se hicieron presente, seguidos de la presencia del miembro más joven de la familia quien saludo –"Buenos días"-

-"Buenos días, hija"- saludo el amable padre de la chica

-"Deja de alborotar y come ya, monstruo"- murmuro el hermano de la joven mientras tomaba su desayuno.

-"¡yo no estoy alborotando y tampoco soy un monstruo!"- murmuro la joven mientras empezaba a comer.

-"Pues comes tan rápido como uno"- recalco, mientras el señor Kinomoto serbia un vaso con agua y lo ponía frente a su hija quien segundos después empezó a atragantarse con la comida, por lo que tomo rápidamente el vaso y bebió el contenido.

-"creí que tu turno empezaba hoy hermano…"- dijo Sakura en un murmullo apenas audible.

-"empieza hoy: debo estar en el hospital en dos horas"- comento viendo su reloj de pulsera.

-"¿Cuándo termina tu turno, hijo?"- intervino el padre de los hermanos

-"mañana por la tarde"- contesto haciendo memoria

-"ya veo… ya me tengo que ir adiós papa, adiós hermano"- se despidió la animosa joven para salir de la casa tomar su bicicleta y emprender la marcha lo más rápido que pudo: se había retrasado más de lo que pensó.

Nuevamente llego a la preparatoria y después de dejar su bicicleta y cambiarse rápidamente los zapatos corrió hacia su salón de clases temiendo llegar después del puntual profesor.

Entro corriendo al salón de clases, suspiro aliviada al no ver al profesor adentro aun y notando a sus compañeros cuchicheando animadamente; se dirigió a su lugar, dejo sus cosas mientras se dirigía a Tomoyo y a la joven con quien Tomoyo conversaba animadamente, una joven castaña de cabello hasta los hombros y redondas y grandes gafas.-"Buenos días, Tomoyo-chan; buenos días, Naoko-chan"-

-""Buenos días, Sakura-chan"- le respondieron al unisonó las muchachas

-"¿no está la clase muy animada esta mañana?"- evidencio Sakura

-"¿no lo sabes?: hoy viene el estudiante nuevo"- comento Naoko entusiasmada

-"¿estudiante nuevo?"- repitió Sakura

-"Si, la semana pasada no pudo venir por asuntos personales, eso dijo el Sensei (1); ¿no lo recuerdas?"- se extraño Naoko

Tomoyo recordó lo despistada que había estado Sakura el primer día de clase y dijo conciliadora:-"El Sensei aviso que este día iniciaría con nosotros un estudiante de intercambio"-

-"¿en serio? ¿Aunque estamos en el segundo semestre?"-

-"si, escuche rumores muy curiosos: que fue sometido a varios exámenes antes de que lo aceptaran y luego a la prueba para aplicar al grupo A ¡y la paso con sobresaliente!... ¡si es cierto debe ser muy listo!"- se animo mas Naoko

Y Sakura pensó que Naoko tenía razón: los grupo –en especial el A- eran los que solían tener mejores notas porque eran mucho más estrictos y selectivos para con los estudiantes de estos grupos. Los nuevos a aplicar a primer año con mejores notas en el examen de admisión iban al grupo A siguiendo al B y luego al C hasta llegar a los menos aplicados del grupo F; eran 6 grupos en total: los del grupo A pese a ser el primero rara vez tenía más de 30 –pues se volvían a clasificar los grupos cada cierto tiempo, aunque no cambiaban mucho- mientras que el F siempre estaba en su máxima capacidad: 35 estudiantes (2)

Después de todo mantenerse en el grupo A era el mayor logro académico de Sakura quien con mucho esfuerzo cumplía todas las tareas y estudiaba cada noche y para los exámenes estudiaba con Tomoyo, aunque solía tener solo notas promedio. Tomoyo y Naoko eran las únicas que fueron a la misma escuela primaria que Sakura y estaban con ella en el grupo A de la preparatoria de Tomoeda.

Yanagisawa Naoko siempre tenía notas mejores que Sakura, aunque no mejores que Tomoyo –quien incluso había llegado al afamado cuadro de honor del grupo A, para admiración de Sakura-, su amiga Mihara Chiharu y el siempre mentiroso Yamazaki Takashi aun cuando fueron al mismo instituto se mantenían en el grupo B; su antigua amiga Sasaki Rika por su parte decidió que quería estudiar en la preparatoria Seijou (3) –aunque esta tenia menor reputación que la preparatoria de Tomoeda- pero siempre se mantuvieron en contacto y de vez en cuando se reunían para salir a algún lado.

-"¿y donde esta?"- pregunto Sakura contagiada por la curiosidad

-"aun no viene, creo que vendrá con el Sensei para ser presentado"- comento Tomoyo

En ese momento sonó la campana como si decidiera al fin librar las ansias de los estudiantes, quienes sin esperar mucho se sentaron –aunque no dejaron de cuchichear- antes que él siempre puntual Miyajima-Sensei entrara al aula, hicieran el respectivo saludo y el corpulento y jovial pero estricto profesor escribiera en la pizarra mientras decía:-"pase, por favor"-

Un joven alto y delgado –aunque de aspecto bien formado- entro al salón con paso firme, poniéndose junto al profesor causando el mudo asombro general; sorpresa en _los _estudiantes y sonrojo en_ las _estudiantes: ¡era muy apuesto!.Su corto cabello castaño de aspecto suave y levemente ensortijado enmarcaba la clara piel de su atractivo rostro, y como si no fuese suficiente para hacer suspirar a las más expresivas, sus intensos ojos cafés parecían hacerlo destacar en cualquier parte dándole un aspecto sereno y confiable aunque _misterioso_.

Sakura –que en contraste con los otros estaba muy pálida- estaba tan o más muda que los demás: estaba en shock ante la _familiar figura_ frente a la clase.

-"su nombre es Li ¿Shaoran?"- dudo al pronunciar su nombre de pila escrito previamente en el pizarrón, y añadió –"viene de China y estará con nosotros una temporada"-

-"Encantado"- dijo el joven con voz serena y profunda mientras se inclinaba un poco como saludo, causando que el marcado sonrojo juvenil se pronunciara aun mas.

-"mmm… siéntese detrás de Daidouji-san, Daidouji-san levántese, por favor"- dijo el profesor y Tomoyo se levanto un momento aun aturdida y el joven chino se dirigió hacia la joven al identificarla –inclinar levemente la cabeza- y sentarse en el lugar detrás de ella. Sakura que tocaba a la derecha anterior de Tomoyo y ahora derecha del chino solo lo observaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par–aunque este no parecía notarlo, tal vez porque toda la clase lo observaba- pero no pudo decir nada ya que las clases empezaron y no dejaron lugar a intercambiar palabras.

Para desgracia de Sakura en cuanto llego el receso todo el género femenino de la clase–y algunos curiosos del masculino- le hicieron comitiva al serio chino quien no encontraba ni donde moverse ante el acoso estudiantil del que era objeto, aunque solo preguntaban preguntas similares a "¿en serio vienes de China?", "¿Cómo es tu país?", "¿Cuánto tiempo estarás en Japón?" , "¿Por qué ingresaste a medio año?", y las estudiantes más liberales "¿tienes novia?", "¿qué _tipo _de chicas te gustan?", "¿tienes teléfono celular? ¿Nos lo darías?". Y esta escena se repitió en los siguientes recesos, ni siquiera la curiosa Naoko había podido acercarse para hablar con el extranjero; y para la hora del almuerzo el chino de algún modo logro escabullirse y escapar del salón de clases a quien sabia donde y solo regreso sigilosamente para el reinicio de clases. Estando en su última y normalmente esperada clase Sakura empezaba a desesperarse.

¿Cómo podría hablar con él si ni siquiera había podido acercarse en todo el día? A pesar que no le había visto en mucho tiempo sentía que debía hablar con él, Tomoyo entendió sus sentimientos en cuanto se los dijo e intento acercarse al chino para poder hacer que pudiera hablar con Sakura pero no había podido… y lo insólito es que tocaban junto a él en clases, pero en clases no podían arriesgarse a ser castigadas por los estrictos profesores y en los recesos en medio de la multitud no habían podido acercarse.

La clase termino y todos los estudiantes se levantaron dispuestos a marcharse, empezaron a caminar rumbo a la salida, al salir desalentada del aula Sakura noto que el nuevo había salido ya del salón e iba por los pasillos alejándose solo. Era su oportunidad.

Dio una carrera corta hasta acercarse mientras levantaba la voz –sin gritar, por temor a que nuevamente lograran cerrarle el paso- diciendo: -"¡Shaoran-kun!"-

El estudiante detuvo su marcha y giro sobre si lo suficiente como para quedar de perfil cuando dijo tranquilamente –"¿sí? ¿Necesitas algo de mí?"-

-"yo… Shaoran-kun"- empezó a balbucear Sakura; Tomoyo se acerco lentamente dudando si darles privacidad o acercarse.

-"¿Qué sucede? Tengo prisa, si fueras tan amable de decirme que deseas de mi te lo agradeceré"- dijo con seriedad y cierta molestia en su voz provocada seguramente por la curiosa comitiva estudiantil.

-"Li-kun"- se acerco Tomoyo finalmente notando a Sakura cohibida por el tono usado hacia ella.-"nos alegra verte nuevamente, no sabíamos que regresarías."-

-"tú eres Daidouji-san ¿cierto?"- y ante el asentimiento lleno de extrañez de la joven dijo –"no recuerdo haberlas _visto antes_, deben estarme confundiendo con otra persona"- y se giro para empezar a caminar, dejando a Sakura y Tomoyo anonadas

-"¿de qué hablas Shaoran-kun?"- se animo a hablar Sakura –"estudiamos juntos en primaria ¿acaso dirás que lo has olvidado?"- el detuvo su paso y volteo a verlas pero antes que hablara se escucho:

-"¡Shaoran!"- Una bella joven de largo cabello negro llego trotando detrás de Sakura y Tomoyo, Shaoran fijo su vista en ella antes de que ella siguiera –"dijiste que me esperarías, ¿porque tu…?"- cuando llego al lado de Sakura y Tomoyo se detuvo y las observo fijamente.

-"¡Mei Ling-chan!"- reconoció con sorpresa Sakura.

-"¿las conoces, Mei Ling?"- cuestiono Shaoran.

La recién llegada vio detenidamente a ambas jóvenes aparentemente nerviosa y dijo mientras hacía discretos gestos a modo de explicación -"son Daidouji Tomoyo y Kinomoto Sakura."- Y se dirigió a Shaoran al agregar -"fueron mis compañeras en primaria durante algún tiempo, creo que te las presente alguna vez"-

-"entiendo"- dijo Shaoran meditando sus palabras

Sakura estaba visiblemente extrañada cuando pregunto -"¿de qué hablas Mei Ling-chan? Tú no..."-

-"Shaoran, debemos terminar de arreglar nuestros papeles de transferencia antes de irnos... Rápido"- interrumpió Mei Ling mientras caminaba rápido hacia el chino y se lo llevaba casi arrastrado; Sakura y Tomoyo quedaron en absoluto silencio.

* * *

><p>-"¡¿el mocoso regreso?!"- grito Kerberos en la habitación de Sakura.<p>

-"si"- dijo Tomoyo -"Li-kun ingreso hoy como estudiante del grupo A; esta en nuestra clase"-

Kerberos observo a la taimada Sakura antes de decir con el seño fruncido-"¿qué sucedió exactamente?"-

-"al final de las clases Sakura-chan intento hablar con el"- explico Tomoyo -"pero el dijo que no nos había visto antes y cuando Mei Ling-chan llego, se lo llevo con el... "-

-"¡¿la chiquilla también volvió?! ¿Y el mocoso dijo que no las conocía?"- Kerberos se veía genuinamente molesto -"¿acaso se volvió loco? ¿Piensa fingir que nada ocurrió?"-

-"realmente no se qué pensar"- Tomoyo estaba confundida -"parecía decir la verdad"-

-"¿Sakura? ¿Estás bien?"- se preocupo Kerberos

La joven asintió por cortesía, tenía un nudo en la garganta, sentía deseos de llorar pero estaba segura que no podría llorar.

Tomoyo se sintió inquieta, después de la partida de los nuevos estudiantes de su escuela Sakura no había abierto la boca, solamente se dirigió a su casa sin importarle que tenia reunión con el club, Tomoyo se preocupo por ella así que no fue al coro de la escuela y acompaño a la silenciosa Sakura hasta su solitaria casa, ni siquiera se cambio el uniforme y tras la corta explicación hecha al guardián del sol la joven parecía mucho más triste que antes.

-"no debes sentirte mal, Sakura-chan"- le consoló Tomoyo -"de nada debes arrepentirte"-

-"no sé qué pensar Tomoyo-chan"- contesto en un hilo de voz la acongojada Sakura -"yo..."- pero sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por el sonido del timbre de la casa; Sakura bajo rápidamente y abrió la puerta. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver al visitante o mejor dicho la visitante. Una bella y delgada joven de largo cabello negro -suelto, salvo por unas horquillas que detenían dos mechones atrás de su cabeza- ojos cafés y expresión decidida pero temerosa. -"Mei Ling..."- dijo atónita Sakura.

-"Hola, Kinomoto-san"- saludo Mei Ling -"¿puedo pasar? Me gustaría hablar contigo…"-pasos cercanos interrumpieron a la joven y la melodiosa voz de Tomoyo se hizo presente diciendo:

-"¿quién es, Sakura-chan?"- se asomo Tomoyo aun inquieta por su amiga y viendo a la recién llegada con sorpresa.

Mei Ling inclino un poco la cabeza a modo de saludo a Tomoyo y dijo con voz triste -"sé que no tengo derecho alguno para pedirles algo, pero me gustaría hablar con ustedes"-

Sakura dudo si dejarle pasar o gritarle, no entendía lo ocurrido: ¡era tan confuso! Pero sabiendo que no entendería si no escuchaba antes dijo -"pasa Mei Ling-chan"-  
>Mei Ling ingreso a la casa siguiendo a Sakura y Tomoyo hasta la sala. Sakura le hizo un gesto para que se sentara e indico –"espera aquí, preparare te"-<p>

Kerberos se asomo cauteloso y viendo a la joven en lugar del padre de los hermanos Kinomoto salió decidido. -"¿tú qué haces aquí?"- cuestiono a modo de saludo.

Mei Ling lo observo con reconocimiento pero no contesto, causando la irritación del guardián. -"Mei Ling-chan quiere hablar con nosotras, Kero-chan"- explico Tomoyo sentándose en otro sofá, ella también estaba abrumada pero no tanto como Sakura.

La vista de Mei Ling se fijo discretamente en Tomoyo –_casi no ha cambiado_- pensó viendo la juvenil silueta de Tomoyo, su largo cabello negro –llegando a sus caderas-con el mismo corte que había usado antes y sus misteriosos ojos azules en su bella faz. Por algunos minutos permanecieron en silencio, hasta que Sakura entro con una bandeja con cuatro tasas, Tomoyo en cuanto entro le ayudo a servir, –Mei Ling también pero con una muda negativa de parte de Sakura se volvió a su sitio-servido el té, el silencio se hizo pesado, Mei Ling suspiro hondo y finalmente hablo -"¿Dónde están tu padre y hermano?"-

-"papá aun no sale del trabajo, y mi hermano vendrá mañana"- contesto Sakura

-"¿mañana? ¿Ya no vive ustedes?"- se extraño Mei Ling

-"Es medico"- respondió sin rodeos.

-"…ya veo"- Mei Ling parecía dudosa, como si no supiera cómo empezar a hablar.

-"¿Cuándo regresaron de China?"- intercedió Tomoyo para iniciar la esperada conversación.

-"el sábado de la semana antepasada; el fin de semana hicimos nuestras pruebas para ser admitidos y la semana pasada nos mudamos a un apartamento no muy lejos de la preparatoria"- explico.

-"ya veo…"- Tomoyo pensó que nunca antes había sido tan _incomodo_ interceder en una conversación, después de todo no era ella la mas involucrada con el estudiante extranjero –"¿permanecerán mucho tiempo en Japón?"-

-"aun no lo sabemos"- dijo Mei Ling en un suspiro.

-"¿a que están jugando?"- intervino Sakura finalmente con un tono de voz muy parco y frio, sorprendiendo a los demás –"¿quieren fingir que nada paso?"-

Mei Ling la vio con comprensión antes de decir –"muchas cosas pasaron"- suspiro con amargura y añadió –"Shaoran _no finge,_ por eso vine a hablar con ustedes"-

-"¿no _finge_?"- Salto Sakura indignada, no solo estaba confundida, las palabras del joven le había molestado mucho –"dijo que no nos había visto antes, incluso tu le seguiste el juego"-

Mei Ling bajo levemente la cabeza viendo la falda de su uniforme, respiro profundo y dijo -"entiendo que estés molesta, pero no es lo que tú piensas"-

-"explica entonces"- ordeno Sakura disgustada

-"Vinimos a Japón no para fingir no conocerles… de hecho ingresamos a la preparatoria de Tomoeda porque _yo_ no creí que _tu_ irías allí"- la expresión de extrañez en sus interlocutores se hiso presente.-"creí que irías a la preparatoria Seijou, la misma a la que fue tu hermano… no quería que _esto _sucediera"-

-"¿de qué hablas?"- cuestiono extrañada Tomoyo

Mei Ling volvió a suspirar y dijo –"Shaoran _no fingió no conocerlas_, en realidad _no las conoce_"- negó suavemente con la cabeza y se corrigió –"o más bien, _él las conoció_, pero no _sabe_ que las conoció"- añadió suavemente -"no quería que ustedes le trataran de inmediato, para evitar malos entendidos para ustedes y confusiones para él"-

-"no entiendo de que hablas, mocosa"- dijo muy disgustado Kerberos

-"él no fingió no conocerlas, él no recuerda haberlas conocido"-

-"¿qué?"-la respuesta en Sakura fue inmediata, quien extrañada solo pudo cuestionar –"¿Qué él no nos recuerda?"-

-"sé que no es fácil de creer pero es cierto… Shaoran sufrió un accidente"-

* * *

><p>El frio de inicios de invierno se sentía claro en el templo Tsukimine donde iban las personas a pedir por sus suertes y fortunas. Al igual que los estudiantes que transitaban alegres por el templo cubriéndose con sus abrigos<p>

-"¡que frio!"- se quejo una muchacha abrigándose mas

-"no debiste venir si te ibas a estar quejando Mimori"- le reprendió un joven a modo de broma, provocando el bochorno de la primera.

-"Pero Mimori-chan tiene razón, Kohaku-kun"- le contradijo una joven de ondulado y castaño cabello corto y ojos cafés –"está haciendo cada vez mas frio"-

-"¡ves! ¡No soy la única que tiene frio Kohaku-kun!"- le atajo Mimori –"¡Rika-chan también tiene frio!"- Una cómica mueca de resignación apareció en el rostro de Kohaku.

Los estudiantes siguieron caminando hacia el templo y después de hacer sus peticiones y comprar amuletos Mimori se quedo viendo fijamente los arboles cerca del templo.

-"¿Qué pasa?"-se quejo abiertamente Kohaku

-"me pareció ver algo moverse"- comento extrañada

-"seguro fue tu imaginación…"- contesto con burla

-"¡no lo fue!"- le contradijo la primera

-"dejen de pelear los dos"- los detuvo Rika con una gran gota en su cabeza

-"¡pero no es justo! ¡Kohaku-kun siempre me trata como paranoica y exagerada! ¡Es molesto!"- le recrimino, el joven pareció apenarse pero dijo

-"tu siempre exageras a todo, seguramente algún pájaro se movió y tu alucinación dirá que fue un dragón"-

-"¡claro que no!"- le contradijo

-"que si"- siguió el otro

-"¡que no!"- continuo ella.

-"de acuerdo, Si dices que no alucinaste no te importara si vamos a comprobarlo ¿cierto?"- le reto Kohaku

Mimori sopeso la idea y asintió

Los tres jóvenes –Rika iba mas como intercesora que otra cosa- se adentraron entre los arboles hasta que Mimori se detuvo diciendo –"fue aquí"-

-"ves: nada… como siempre tu imaginación exagero"-

-"pero yo realmente…"- Mimori parecía apenada hasta que sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por un movimiento extraño en las ramas más cercanas.

-"¿Qué fue eso?"- se extraño Rika

El movimiento de los arboles se volvió más brusco, de alguna forma el claro en el que estaban se oscureció dejando a los tres transeúntes helados del miedo

-"ehmm… seguro fue una ardilla ¿no?"- dijo Kohaku dudoso a modo de explicación

-"pero… ¿qué clase de ardilla haría algo así?"- pregunto Mimori en un hilo de voz

-"ehmm… pues…"- pero sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por el grito de espanto de Rika al ver una extraña luz plateada y verde entre los árboles y tras ver los otros la luz el grito de ellos no se hizo esperar ¡¿Qué era eso?!

-"al diablo con todo esto… ¡vámonos!"- clamo Kohaku con evidente pánico en su voz mientras corría tironeando a ambas muchachas quienes se habían quedado lívidas del susto.

* * *

><p>-"¿amnesia disociativa (4)?"- Sakura estaba confundida –"¿Shaoran-kun tiene amnesia?"-<p>

Mei Ling asintió -"Después del accidente el olvido mucho… de hecho cuando sus hermanas le mencionaron las cartas Clow colapso; los médicos que le trataron dijeron que el shock del accidente pudo afectar sus recuerdos y que sus recuerdos podrían regresar poco a poco si estaba rodeado de _algo_ que le hiciera recordar… pero si era _forzado a recordar_ podría afectarle"-

El estupor de Sakura era evidente al igual que en Tomoyo y Kerberos. Pero Mei Ling siguió:

-"desde la captura de cartas el no recuerda con claridad… por eso vinimos aquí: para que se _familiarice_ con lo que olvido. Mi tía, su madre, me pidió que lo acompañara porque yo también estuve con él aquí, quería hablar con ustedes y explicarles antes que trataran con él… quería que ustedes le trataran porque fueron muy _cercanas_ a él cuando él estuvo aquí"-

-"¿dices que el mocoso olvido desde la captura de cartas Clow?"- se extraño Kerberos

-"no _todo_, recuerda muy vagamente desde entonces… los médicos dijeron que seguramente había _algo_ que lo había impactado en sus memorias y que olvido como mecanismo de defensa"- Mei Ling suspiro suavemente antes de terminar su té y continuar –"no estoy segura de que sucedió _entre ustedes_ porque yo perdí contacto con Shaoran por _asuntos familiares, _pero estoy casi segura que Shaoran no recuerda desde la captura de cartas porque tu causaste mucho impacto en su vida… no te pediré que me ayudes a hacer que el recuerde pero te pediré si te acercas a él que no sea de forma _brusca_, porque forzar sus recuerdos podrían causarle algún trauma "- y terminada la petición Mei Ling se levanto diciendo –"gracias por escucharme, pero debo irme"-

-"¡espera!"- la detuvo Sakura aun aturdida –"si lo que dices es cierto… ¿por qué no viniste antes con nosotras?"- pregunto con un inconfundible tinte de angustia en su voz.

-_Kinomoto-san se ve un poco diferente, pero no ha cambiado mucho_-pensó Mei Ling al ver su atlética apariencia y su cabello castaño, ya no tan corto como antes, porque ahora llegaba a cubrir un poco sus hombros haciendo resaltar su blanca piel y sus verdes y expresivos ojos.-"la semana pasada estuvimos arreglando la mudanza, pero no es lo único que hicimos… fuimos a algunos lugares que podrían traerle recuerdos, entre ellos la Primaria de Tomoeda… aunque admitió que le parecían familiares dijo que no los recordaba"- explico –"no pude contactar con ustedes la semana pasada por eso… y no es una noticia que pueda tratarse por teléfono o una carta, necesitaba hablar _directamente _ con ustedes"- suspiro resignada y empezó a caminar hasta donde sabia era la salida, se detuvo en la entrada y dijo –"me alegro mucho verlas de nuevo… hasta pronto"- y con esas palabras se fue.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente Sakura estaba lista extrañamente temprano, no había dormido muy bien; bajo a preparar el desayuno de su padre, Kerberos y ella con Kerberos –aun cuando era a su padre a quien le tocaba hacer el desayuno- . Kerberos parecía tan pensativo como ella cuando dijo:<p>

-"¿crees que sea cierto?"-

Sakura supo de inmediato a que se refería –"no lo sé… es confuso. Pero no me parece que fuera una broma, ellos no jugarían con algo así"-

Kerberos le vio con preocupación y pregunto -"¿y qué piensas hacer?"-

Sakura medito su respuesta y dijo -"no lo se... Realmente no lo sé"-

El padre de Sakura entro a la cocina provocando que Kerberos se ocultara detrás de ella, y luego de decir "buenos días" Sakura le sirvió el desayuno a su extrañado padre –su hija no madrugaba muy seguido- ayudando discretamente a salir al guardián del sol de la cocina.

-"¿sucedió algo hija?"- pregunto Kinomoto Fujitaka a su hija.

-"nada"- contesto sonriendo sin convencer del todo a su padre y agrego para tranquilizarle –"solo me desperté temprano"-

Desayunaron en silencio, Sakura se despidió de su progenitor y tomo su obento –preparado por ella misma- para ir a la escuela, llegando más temprano de lo usual y reflexionar en silencio.

-_amnesia… si él no recuerda que sucedió no puedo simplemente llegar y hablarle abiertamente sin ser tomada al inicio como una broma… ¿Cuánto ha pasado ya?_- y haciendo memoria se contesto mentalmente –_casi_ 5 años… _ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿cierto? …aunque me hubiera gustado poder hablar con él, ya no sé si podría hablar con él… _-

-"buenos días"- escucho a su lado la voz conocida de quien menos quería ver en ese momento: Shaoran.

-"ehmm… buenos días"-contesto el saludo viendo como el chino dejaba su maletín en el pupitre y se sentaba, sacaba un libro y leía tranquilamente.

Y al observarlo solo pudo preguntarse ¿Qué tanto habría cambiado?

* * *

><p>Un profundo suspiro fue escuchado por Tomoyo en la hora del almuerzo en los amplios jardines de la preparatoria<p>

-"¿quieres hablar al respecto, Sakura-chan?"-pregunto a su amiga con quien almorzaba. Sakura almorzaba a diario con Tomoyo, y muy seguido con Chiharu y Naoko –a veces también con Yamazaki-

-"no quiero hablar en este momento Tomoyo-chan"- le respondió desanimada Sakura, y continuaron comiendo en silencio.

-_Sakura-chan sigue sin querer hablar… esto no es bueno_- Sakura confiaba en Tomoyo tanto como Tomoyo confiaba en Sakura por ello Tomoyo nunca había tenido problemas para que Sakura le contara sus inquietudes, salvo de **_un solo tema_**en particular desde hace algún tiempo; en un principio no intervenía directamente en _ese_ asunto para darle privacidad a la vergonzosa joven, pero después de un tiempo aun cuando intentaba hacerla hablar al respecto para ayudarle a despejar su mente, consolarla y tal vez aconsejarla, Tomoyo percibía que Sakura no le contaba **todo** acerca de _ese tema:_ la relación que tuvo con Shaoran. Pero Tomoyo intuía que no era la falta de confianza lo que hacía callar a la joven; de cuando en cuando lograba hacerla hablar y con lo que había "armado", sabia de manera _general_ que había sucedido, aun así no se atrevía a darle su opinión de forma directa porque sabía que podrían haber **_detalles importantes_** que debía tomar en cuenta para darle un buen consejo. Pero el problema era ¿Cómo lograr saber esos _detalles_ si Sakura no quería hablar de ellos?

Los vagos comentarios de Sakura, cortas y nada concluyentes anécdotas de Kerberos, su aguda percepción y privilegiada inteligencia le ayudaron a hacerse una idea de que sucedió, sobre todo cuando Sakura se había puesto sumamente triste y casi nada parecía sacarla de su etapa depresiva hace casi 5 años, cuando dejo de recibir noticias de Shaoran.

-"estaba pensando…"- las palabras de Sakura sacaron a Tomoyo de sus meditaciones y le prestó la mayor atención posible –"Shaoran-kun está en nuestra clase pero… ¿y Mei Ling-chan? Ella dijo que había ingresado y usaba nuestro uniforme pero no la he visto"- observo Sakura y a Tomoyo no le quedo duda que ella estaba pensando en _el mismo_ tema aunque se decepciono un poco cuando la conversación se desvió a la prima del chino.

-"hable con Chiharu-chan esta mañana, me conto que le sorprendió mucho que Mei Ling-chan estuviese en su clase como estudiante: ella está en el grupo B"-

-"¡oh! Ya veo"- Sakura parecía un poco turbada pero no dijo más.

* * *

><p>Tras regresar al atardecer a su casa Sakura dijo –"¡estoy en casa!"- con la mejor sonrisa que pudo y suficientemente alto como para que se escuchara en el segundo piso.<p>

-"monstruo, deja de hacer tanto ruido"- se escucho desde la cocina y Sakura en lugar de molestarse por el comentario solo se alegro que su hermano estuviese en casa. Se dirigió a la cocina tan rápido como pudo.

-"hola Sakura-chan"-le saludo un joven adulto de cabello grisáceo, ojos marrones y grandes gafas, un apuesto rostro y agradable presencia, que estaba sentado a la mesa comiendo un pastel -literalmente- junto al hermano de la joven quien solo tenía una porción, en la mesa habían otros dos pasteles uno puesto frente a una de las sillas y uno al centro de la mismo –el pastel del centro estaba cortado, faltándole una porción.-

-"¡ah! Hola Yukito-san"- contesto el saludo Sakura.

-"¿quieres pastel Sakura-chan?"- le pregunto amable Yukito.

-"Si, claro"- le respondió Sakura.

-"este pastel está muy bueno Sakura"- comento Kerberos detrás del pastel que estaba en solitario frente a la silla junto a Touya.

Una enorme gota surgió de la cabeza de la joven al ver a Kerberos atragantarse grandes bocados del pastel.

-"descuida Sakura-chan. Yo traje los pasteles"- aclaro Yukito –"después de cubrir una nota me encontré una pastelería nueva, así que compre varios pasteles"- sonrió mientras le serbia una porción del pastel del centro de la mesa y Touya se levantaba y tomaba una taza para servirle té a la recién llegada.

-"ya veo"-dijo Sakura luego de sentarse mientras la gota en su cabeza se hacía más grande –"¿va bien tu trabajo, Yukito-san?"-

-"muy bien, Sakura-chan. El productor está considerando darme las noticias de las siete"-le informo sonriendo

-"¡qué bien!; eso significa que te ascenderán ¿cierto?"- se entusiasmo Sakura.

-"Si, no será fácil pero si más regular, creo que no podre venir muy seguido pero seguiré visitándolos"- dijo conciliador

La amena conversación siguió por un par de horas, algunas bromas de Touya, comentarios conciliadores de Yukito y glotonerías graciosas de Kerberos. Hasta que Yukito pregunto a Touya por su trabajo y Sakura finalmente podría consultar lo que quería saber discretamente –Yukito siempre le ayudaba de alguna manera- solo esperaba que Kerberos no abriera la boca.

-"mis turnos suelen ser regulares"- conto Touya a Yukito –"pero por las metidas de pata de los internos me están haciendo quedarme horas extra"- se quejo

-"no creo que lo hagan a propósito, Touya"- dijo Yukito muy divertido por la expresión de fastidio del otro.

-"¿los internos tratan a todos los pacientes?"- empezó a indagar Sakura.

Touya le miro suspicaz y dijo –"si, pero con instrucciones previas de los residentes, ¿por qué?"-

-"solo pensé… que los internos seguro tendrían problemas con algunos pacientes al tratarlos. No todos los pacientes deben ser iguales ¿no?"- dijo visiblemente nerviosa.

-"es cierto"- intervino Yukito con aire reflexivo –"los que están heridos físicamente no deben tener un trato igual a los que tienen problemas mentales"- y Sakura en ese momento le agradeció desde el fondo de su alma

-"claro que no"-dijo Touya ignorando brevemente a su hermana –"porque el tratamiento es diferente, los heridos físicamente deben ser tratados conforme a sus dolencias por médicos, mientras que los que tienen problemas mentales debe ser diagnosticados y medicados correctamente por un psiquiatra; personalmente pienso que es más complicado tratar con alguien con problemas mentales que con un herido"-

-"¿son muy difíciles de tratar?"- se intereso Yukito

-"mucho, pueden hacer muchas tonterías como poner su vida en riesgo o la de alguien más"-

-"¿y lo recordaran después?"- cuestiono Sakura

-"algunos si, otros dicen que no"- dijo Touya sin notar el genuino interés de Sakura.

-"¿no lo recuerdan? ¿Cómo si tuviesen _amnesia_?"-continuo la castaña y Kerberos se percato de la dirección de la conversación.

-"no"-y Touya explico –"las personas que tienen problemas mentales casi siempre tienen alucinaciones y no recuerdan lo que hicieron porque no estaban del todo "consientes" de lo que hicieron porque suelen recordar sus alucinaciones no lo que hicieron en realidad; las personas con amnesia no recuerdan lo que hicieron estando consientes, pero no por que tengan problemas metales: puede ser debido a un accidente, una fuerte impresión o un shock y olvidaron algo como mecanismo de defensa."-

-"¿y puede tomarle mucho tiempo recordar?"- cuestiono Sakura

-"depende de cada caso y que tipo de amnesia sea; si hay daño cerebral es posible que nunca recuerden"- en ese momento Sakura abrió mucho los ojos en señal de sorpresa sintiéndose un poco turbada –"si es psicológico es posible que hayan olvidado algo que les haya dado una _fuerte impresión_ o algo que_ no quieren recordar_"-en ese momento Sakura se encogió un poco en su asiento –"de modo que solo recordaran si pueden "desbloquear" esos recuerdos"-

-"¿desbloquear?"- se extraño Yukito

-"si, escuche de un caso en que una mujer olvido a sus hijos después de divorciarse, y solo los recordó de nuevo después de algunos años conviviendo con ellos"-

-"eso parece muy cruel… no recordar a tus seres queridos"-musito suavemente Sakura viendo su plato vacio.

-"normalmente logran recordar algo, son pocos los casos en que no recuerdan"- dijo Touya sin saber el verdadero motivo del acongoja miento de Sakura –"deja de pensar en eso, monstruo"- y tras esa última palabra, Sakura le dio un puntapié a Touya bajo la mesa y Touya se retorció de dolor –Yukito se dio cuenta pero lo disimulo- y Kerberos quedo muy pensativo algunos instantes para después seguir la afanosa tarea de comerse el pastel que había estado en el centro –del que previamente los hermanos Kinomoto habían reservado una porción para el señor Fujitaka- Sakura bostezo suavemente y dijo:

-"gracias por el pastel, pero debo ir a hacer mi tarea o terminare desvelándome"-

-"esfuérzate, Sakura-chan"- le animo Yukito. Y con esas palabras y nuevos murmullos sarcásticos de Touya subió a su solitario cuarto.

La cama y el escritorio seguían en la misma posición que antes al igual que la consola con que jugaba el guardián, no era tan diferente a cuando era más pequeña, había algunas cosas más y algunas cosas menos, pero mejor acomodadas y con diseños menos infantiles y más juveniles, se sentó en la silla del escritorio y encendió su ordenador portátil –obsequio de su padre y hermano tras haber ingresado al grupo A- iniciando sus tareas sin concentrarse del todo.

_-…es posible que hayan olvidado algo que les haya dado una fuerte impresión o algo que __**no quieren recordar**__-_

Recordó de forma involuntaria, suspiro pesadamente y se levanto en dirección a su cama pero no se acostó en ella, su vista se poso en la mesita de noche junto a la cama y abrió la primera gaveta.

Algunos pequeños objetos descansaban en el interior junto a una decorada caja y un oso de felfa verde, retiro la tapadera de la caja viendo con nostalgia el interior: cartas.-_puede que Shaoran-kun haya querido olvidarme, pero sigue siendo cruel que no pueda recordar; me gustaría ayudarlo_-suspiro con cierta melancolía –_no habría ninguna razón por la cual él hubiese tenido que regresar si no se hubiese accidentado, quería hablar con él para poder quedar tranquilos aunque ni él me debe explicaciones ni yo se las debo a él_- y como si de una costumbre se tratase tomo al peluche en sus manos unos instantes sonreír suavemente ante viejos recuerdos y regresar a su sitio el osito y cerrar la caja con su tapadera. -"¿qué tanto habrá cambiado?"-musito en voz baja a sí misma –"porque ninguno de los dos es igual a como éramos antes, hemos cambiado mucho ¿no?"-

Y tras esos pensamientos sin aparente respuesta Sakura retorno a su escritorio para hacer su tarea, sin embargo no logro dejar de pensar en lejanos recuerdos que atesoraba como momentos que en su tiempo fueron los más importantes. Tras terminar su tarea muy tarde –Kerberos había subió muy rápido anunciando el regreso del padre de la joven y ahora estaba dormido - ni siquiera hizo esfuerzo alguno para ponerse a estudiar, sabia no lograría concentrarse y estaba demasiado cansada, sin mucho meditarlo se recostó para dormir.

* * *

><p>Su día había empezado como el anterior, nuevamente había llegado muy temprano, faltaba poco para el inicio de clases y su vista se poso distraída en las estudiantes que interrumpían la lectura del estudiante de intercambio.<p>

Casi _todas_ en la clase parecían interesadas en él, después de todo el grupo A rara vez tenía un estudiante nuevo lo que explicaba la curiosidad del primer día y aunque la comitiva había reducido considerablemente, algunas seguían tratando de llamar la atención del serio chino pues ningún estudiante en _su grupo_ era _tan atractivo._ En todo el salón se respiraba el ambiente estudioso de los alumnos, la mayoría no tenían muchos amigos o vida social y aunque tenían privilegios en la escuela y prioridad y preferencia entre los profesores, los del grupo A no eran catalogados como "populares" porque aunque eran todos muy inteligentes comparados con los poco aplicados pero bien parecidos de los grupos E y F, en el grupo A casi nadie tenía un apariencia muy llamativa o jovial pues pasaban estudiando tanto tiempo que ellos mismos dejaban de lado su aspecto personal; Y al tener a un estudiante atractivo en _su grupo_ era cosa de ensueño para_ las_ estudiantes.

-"Sakura-chan, ¿te molesta algo?"- pregunto Tomoyo al ver la mirada de la joven en el grupo estudiantil.

-"no, solo pensaba que nunca se habían puesto así, ni siquiera cuando hay eventos se ponen así con alguien ¿Por qué crees que sea?"- Tomoyo noto que Sakura no estaba molesta, solo estaba extrañada por el comportamiento usualmente distante de sus compañeras.

-"no son las únicas que se comportan así, he notado que _algunas_ de otros grupos también están interesadas en el."- conto Tomoyo evaluando su reacción.

-"¿en serio? ¿Por qué?"- pregunto Sakura con su natural curiosidad.

-"supongo que les llama la atención que este en _esta clase_"-

-"pero las de otros grupos no hacen lo mismo con otros de nuestros compañeros, y ellos también están en nuestra clase"- dudo con inocencia Sakura.

Tomoyo sonrió un poco y le contesto –"creo que les llama la atención el _aspecto físico_ de Li-kun, estando él en _esta clase_"- y ante la muda interrogante de Sakura añadió –"a la mayoría de chicas les gustan los chicos _apuestos __**e **__inteligentes"_- Sakura parecía no haber captado el mensaje pero asintió.

Ni siquiera presto mayor atención a las clases, su mente estaba en otro lado, quería ayudar a recordar al extranjero, pero como dijo Mei Ling si él pensaba que no la conocía no podía llegar de buenas a primeras a tratarlo, debía acercarse a él poco a poco y esos pensamientos son los que no la habían dejado dormir en paz. Y en la hora del almuerzo consiente de posiblemente haber incomodado a Tomoyo el día anterior sugirió ir a comer con las otras, aunque su mente seguía en las nubes.

-"¿Qué dices? ¿Nos acompañaras?"- le pregunto Naoko

-"¿uh?"- se extraño Sakura al ser sacada tan bruscamente de sus pensamientos–"¿de qué hablas?"-

-"estas muy distraída este día, Sakura-chan"- le asevero una joven de cabello castaño –atado en dos coletas- y ojos cafés –"¿estás bien?"-

-"estoy bien, Chiharu-chan. Es solo que no pude dormir bien"- le respondió Sakura.-"lo siento, pero ¿de qué estaban hablando?"-

-"ayer Chiharu-chan y yo salimos a pasear con Rika-chan, y ella nos conto que el día anterior les ocurrió algo muy extraño a sus compañeros de clase y ella en el templo Tsukimine"- narro interesada Naoko.

-"¿algo muy extraño?"- dudo Sakura

-"si"- Naoko ahora parecía más interesada aun –"se internaron en los arboles y vieron algo, Rika-chan cree que pudo ser un fantasma"-

-"¡¿un fantasma?!"- a esas palabras la piel de Sakura se erizo –"¿no se habrán confundido?"-

-"eso nos gustaría saber, así que iremos con Rika-chan al templo esta tarde, ¿quieres venir?"- le invito entusiasmada Naoko

-"este… yo… ¿no sería mejor esperar al fin de semana?"- trato de eludir Sakura

-"¡no!, es un templo, seguro que exorcizaran al fantasma en cuanto sepan de él; esperar podría ser terrible: no podría verlo"- explico Naoko a la perturbada Sakura

-"pero…"-trato de divagar o buscar alguna excusa pero ni siquiera tenía club ese día y no le tocaba hacer la cena.-"quede de regresar a casa con Tomoyo-chan"-

-"descuida Sakura-chan, yo iré también si te hace sentir mejor"- le animo Tomoyo sonriendo divertida con la cámara en sus manos.

Sakura asintió una vez en señal afirmativa mientras sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no de felicidad o agradecimiento; ahora ni siquiera tenía excusa para librarse.

* * *

><p>A cada paso Sakura sentía el nudo en la boca de su estomago hacerse más pesado; estaban frente al templo Tsukimine.<p>

-"¿dónde lo viste, Rika-chan?"- pregunto entusiasmada Naoko.

-"por aquí"- dijo Rika caminando en dirección a los arboles siendo seguida por las otras.

El sol estaba a punto de ocultarse y una vez empezaron a internarse entre los arboles la piel de Sakura se erizo del miedo, había tenido muchas experiencias _anormales_ pero la idea de encontrar fantasmas le había aterrado siempre.

-"no tengas miedo Sakura-chan"- le dijo Tomoyo mientras la grababa con su cámara.

-"fue en este lugar"-se detuvo Rika en un claro y a Sakura le temblaron violentamente las piernas.

-"¿segura?"- pregunto un poco desanimada Naoko al no ver algo anormal, y ante el asentimiento de Rika, Sakura se sintió aliviada.

-"tal vez lo exorcizaron"- dijo Chiharu al aire.

-"que mal… yo de verdad quería…"- pero las palabras de Naoko se vieron interrumpidas por un movimiento brusco en los arboles, seguidos del oscurecimiento del claro haciendo que a todas se les helara la sangre. Giraron sus rostros a los lados buscando cualquier señal de vida sin resultado alguno.

-"¿Qué fue eso?"-pregunto temerosa Tomoyo Pero nadie le respondió, todas estaban asustadas pero quien estaba peor era Sakura pues estaba muerta del miedo.

Sakura sintió una suave brisa en el rostro llegando desde arriba de su cabeza, por instinto alzo el rostro y un grito de espanto se escucho claro, seguido de los gritos aterrados de las otras que al ver a Sakura ver hacia arriba siguieron la dirección de su mirada: luces verdes y plateadas flotaban en círculos y espirales sobre sus cabezas.

Sin pensárselo dos veces empezaron a correr a todas direcciones tratando de regresar al templo. Sakura tenía el alma pendiendo en un hilo mientras corría a toda velocidad, hasta que _tropezó_ con una rama cayendo al suelo de un golpe sordo e intento levantarse pero no pudo: algo sujetaba su pie; su vista se dirigió a su pie y su pánico se volvió sorpresa en un segundo al ver que lo que sostenía su pie era una rama que empezaba a afianzarse a ella y otras ramas empezaron a sujetarla de sus brazos y su otro pie pese al forcejeo de Sakura.

-"¡detente ahora!"- ordeno una voz femenina muy chillona y al instante de un golpe "invisible" las ramas que la sujetaban de los pies se cortaron dejando a Sakura abrumada ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Un segundo golpe "invisible" que vino desde atrás le libero sus brazos, giro rápidamente buscando a _su salvadora._ Se sintió terriblemente abrumada y considero el estar dormida, pero consciente del dolor de su cuerpo por la caída descarto la idea de inmediato, no estaba soñando esa criatura estaba frente a ella. –_imposible…_-

Una criatura blanca cuyo cuerpo y cabeza parecían felinos estaba volando frente a ella, con sus pequeñas alas ¿de murciélago? grises extendidas, sus orejas largas, como las de un conejo, se movían rápidamente de un lado a otro, contrario a su cola felina -muy parecida a la de Kerberos pero la de la criatura que miraba de un lado al otro como si buscase algo era blanca y el pelo de la punta era gris claro- que permanecía inmóvil, sus grandes ojos eran de un color gris-celeste, una "cinta" turquesa se apreciaba en su cuello, pero nada de eso le llamo más la atención a la joven que su cabeza, –donde estaría su "frente"- estaba una "gema" de color azul claro.

La criatura bufo y plegó sus alas saltando al piso mientras murmuraba –"se oculto otra vez. ¡Qué molesto!"-

-"¿Qué… eres?"- tartamudeo Sakura aun en el piso.

-"¿uh?"-la criatura giro su cabeza para verla de lleno y añadió para sí –"esta consiente… debe tener magia… ¿Cómo he podido ser tan descuidada…?"-

-"¿Por qué… tu me salvaste?"-logro articular Sakura algo contrariada

-"no le salve, no podía dejar que _él_ le hiciera daño a alguien que nada tiene que ver. Será mejor que no vuelva aquí, a menos claro que desee sufrir algo peor que una muerte dolorosa"- le hablo con suficiencia y salto hacia unos arbustos cercanos perdiéndose de vista rápidamente.

-"¡SAKURA!"- se escucho un grito angustiado no muy lejos

-"¡estoy aquí!"- grito mientras se incorporaba lentamente e intentaba limpiar su uniforme de la húmeda tierra.

En unos segundos llegaron Tomoyo, Rika, Chiharu y Naoko con una expresión preocupada en sus rostros y al verla llena de tierra Tomoyo pregunto –"¿Qué te paso?"-

-"¿eh?... yo… me caí"- Tomoyo noto de inmediato que Sakura mentía, pero dedujo que mentía por la presencia de las otras que efectivamente se acercaron a ella ayudándole a limpiarse un poco y reconfortándola –ellas si le habían creído- mientras Naoko le pedía disculpas pues ella había sido quien insistió en ir al lugar.

-"¿Qué sucedió con ustedes?"- interrogo Sakura un poco inquieta

-"llegamos al templo todas, fue cuando notamos que no estabas con nosotras, así que venimos a buscarte"-le dijo Chiharu

-"lo siento mucho… ni siquiera me di cuenta de hacia dónde corría"- se excuso Sakura visiblemente apenada

-"descuida, Sakura-chan"-le dijo Rika

-"será mejor que nos vallamos de aquí."-sugirió Tomoyo y todas dieron esa sugerencia como un mandato si querían volver en una pieza.

-"¿estarás bien tu sola? no te lastimaste ¿o sí?"- se inquieto Naoko al salir del templo

-"estoy bien"-dijo Sakura sonriendo nerviosa

-"deja que te acompañe a tu casa, Sakura-chan"- pidió Tomoyo

Sakura asintió una vez, para después despedirse de las demás y empezar el camino a casa de Sakura -"¿Qué sucedió, Sakura-chan?"- pregunto Tomoyo en voz baja

-"no estoy segura…"- dijo en un susurro inquieto

* * *

><p>-"¿estás segura, Sakura?"- pregunto Kerberos en la habitación de Sakura ante la mirada llena de sorpresa en Tomoyo<p>

-"si, el ser que vi esta tarde es el mismo de mi sueño"- afirmo Sakura pues les había contado a Kerberos y a Tomoyo que sucedió exactamente en el bosque junto al templo.

-"creí que ya que no habías vuelto a tener ese sueño, ya no era preocupante"- se inquieto Tomoyo recordando que la joven le había dicho que después del primer día de clases el sueño había dejado de aparecer, aunque seguía llevando las cartas con ella para mayor comodidad del guardián.

-"¿entonces el bosque junto al templo resulto ser el bosque de tu sueño?"- inquirió Kerberos y Sakura asintió.

-"¿crees que pueda ser peligroso?"- pregunto Tomoyo

-"no lo creo, sé que es extraño pero me ayudo; lo que sea que sea, no puede ser malo"-

-"pero te amenazo"-le contradijo Kerberos quien había tenido un mal presentimiento sobre el difuso sueño de Sakura desde que ella se lo conto.

–"eso no importa ahora, Kero-chan"- le calló Sakura –"¿tú sabes que era ese ser?"-

-"nunca lo he visto o he sentido su presencia, no puedo saberlo solo con una descripción"-le aclaro

-"su presencia…"- Sakura abrió desmesuradamente los ojos

-"¡¿Qué sucede?! ¿Sabes que era?"- le cuestiono Kerberos

Sakura negó con la cabeza y dijo confundida –"tú me dijiste que los fantasmas tienen auras y por ello es posible sentir su cercanía, al igual que los hechizos; pero yo no sentí ninguna presencia en el bosque"-

-"estabas asustada, es posible que no hayas sentido la presencia de esa _cosa_ por ello"- razono Kerberos.

-"pero ¿Qué era?"-pregunto Tomoyo sin entender del todo

Kerberos pareció pensativo unos segundos y dijo -"tal vez podría saberlo si voy, pero necesito saber donde exactamente viste a _ese animal_"-

-"de acuerdo"-dijo Sakura con seguridad

-"¿irán a revisar?"- intervino Tomoyo inquieta.

-"si no sabemos qué es nada que podamos hacer, así que es mejor que vayamos ya"- dijo Kerberos

Sakura dudo un momento y dijo -"pero mi hermano está en casa, se dará cuenta si salimos"- y con esas palabras Kerberos se puso de piedra, enojar al hermano de su ama no era buena idea después de todo. Sakura hizo memoria y soluciono –"¿y si vamos mañana? El debe ir al hospital mañana así que no estará en casa, solo deberíamos esperar a que papá se vaya a dormir"-

-"¡es una buena idea!"- expreso Kerberos

Tomoyo medito las palabras de la joven y el guardián y pregunto –"¿estaría bien si voy yo?"-

Sakura parpadeo un poco y reflexiono unos instantes antes de contestar –"no creo que haya problema, pero debes quedarte cerca de Kero-chan o de mi ¿de acuerdo?"-

Tomoyo asintió y dijo –"entonces preparare un traje"- su expresión se puso soñadora al añadir –"tenía tiempo de no poder grabar a Sakura-chan en acción mientras usa uno de los trajes que le hice, ¡es magnífico!"- y a Sakura le surgió una enorme gota en la cabeza. Pero agradeció mentalmente que Tomoyo le apoyara.

-"¿ya vino papá?"- pregunto la joven al guardián, quien negó con la cabeza.

-"tu hermano dijo que vendría tarde de nuevo"- aviso Kerberos –"y eso me recuerda… hay helado en el refrigerador, comeré un poco antes que regrese."-y salió volando del cuarto de la joven

Tomoyo vio a Sakura suspirar con resignación –la dueña del guardián sabia que cuando Kerberos decía comeré un "poco" significaba que se lo comería todo- respiro hondo para tomar valor y empezar a hablar con ella -"algo mas te preocupa ¿cierto?, Sakura-chan. Porque aunque lo que paso en el bosque es inquietante, tú estabas preocupada desde antes de llegar al templo"- Sakura parpadeo un poco al verse descubierta y abrió la boca para intentar contradecirla pero era consciente que a Tomoyo no la podría engañar aunque quisiese, así que bajo la cabeza y asintió. -"¿es por Li-kun?"- pregunto Tomoyo directamente

Sakura la vio fijamente con sorpresa antes de decir –"¿Cómo lo sabes?"-Tomoyo sonrió y dijo:

-"porque has estado preocupada por él desde que Mei Ling-chan dijo que sufrió un accidente"- y agrego con preocupación –"y siempre que evitas hablar conmigo tiene que ver con él, ¿o me equivoco?"- Sakura se sintió avergonzada al saberse descubierta aunque suponía que ella ya lo sabía.

-"pienso que es cruel que él no nos recuerde, porque me he puesto a pensar últimamente, que debe ser horrible no recordar algo, porque si yo olvidase algo yo desearía poder recordar"- hizo una pausa en caso de que Tomoyo quisiera comentar algo pero ante el silencio expectante de su amiga continuo -"cuando dijo que no nos conocía me sentí muy disgustada porque pensé que él quería fingir indiferencia ante lo que paso, pero cuando Mei Ling-chan dijo que Shaoran-kun tenía amnesia, me sentí muy mal por haber pensado así de él. No sé que tanto haya cambiado, pero no creo que el cambiase al punto de convertirse en la clase de persona que finge no conocer a alguien cuando ya no quiere saber de esa persona"- suspiro y dijo -"me hace sentir muy triste que no recuerde desde que le conocimos"-

-"¿te preocupa que no recuerde?"- Sakura asintió con la cabeza –"dime: ¿Qué sientes por Li-kun, Sakura-chan?"-

Sakura medito unos segundos la pregunta antes de contestar –"**_fue_** una persona muy importante para mí, pero **_ya no es_** la más importante"- y ante el desconcierto de Tomoyo agrego –"**_estuve_** enamorada de él, pero después de tanto tiempo de meditarlo me di cuenta que quiero ayudarlo porque **_fue_** una persona importante para mi"- La extrañez de Tomoyo fue evidente para Sakura y pregunto –"¿dije algo malo?"-

-"¿quieres ayudarlo a recordar porque es alguien que_ significo mucho_ para ti en el pasado?, ¿pero _ahora ya no significa __**tanto**_para ti_?_"-

-"Si, no he sabido de Shaoran-kun en mucho tiempo, pero cuando lo conocí llego a ser la persona más importante para mí y aunque me hizo sentir muy mal que hubiésemos terminado de ese modo y hubiésemos dejado de comunicarnos, pienso que ninguno de los dos debemos arrepentirnos o avergonzarnos de habernos gustado… éramos unos niños; no dudo que **_en ese momento_** nuestros sentimientos hayan sido verdaderos, pero hemos crecido y no somos los mismos, por ello es razonable que **_ya no_** nos gustemos "de forma romántica", pero eso no significa que no podamos ser amigos"- concluyo sonriendo suavemente

Tomoyo estaba anonada notando la seguridad con que sin dudar expreso honestamente sus sentimientos la joven, incluso había llegado a pensar que su amiga aun sentía algo por el chino cuando ella había querido hablar con él –"¿**_solo_** te interesa _volver a ser__** su amiga**_?"-

-"sí, quiero que podamos ser amigos otra vez, y quiero que recuerde lo que olvido"- dijo sonriendo y sonrojándose ligeramente al agregar –"aunque una vez recuerde será un poco vergonzoso hablar con él de _lo que paso entre nosotros_, pero es algo que quiero que pase"-

–_Solo quería hablar para que pudiesen volver a ser amigos, nada mas_- concluyo en sus pensamientos –"entiendo, me alegra saber que no tienes dudas con respecto a tus sentimientos hacia Li-kun"-

-"quiero ser su amiga. No olvidare lo que paso cuando teníamos doce pero ya lo supere y no quiero perder la amistad de Shaoran-kun… o más bien me gustaría recuperarla"- dijo Sakura con una expresión reflexiva –"él no recuerda que fuimos amigos y que nos gustamos después, así que puedo convertirme en su amiga sin sentirme avergonzada… es lo único bueno que puedo ver"-

-"¿trataras de acercarte a Li-kun?"- pregunto Tomoyo confortada

-"si, Mei Ling-chan dijo que acercarse a él de forma _brusca_ podría ser contra producente, así que seguramente tardare un poco en convertirme en su amiga, aunque me preocupa que no pueda volver a recordar al menos intentare que nos recuerde"-

Tomoyo se mostro más animada y dijo con entusiasmo –"¡entonces yo también ayudare!, y ambas nos _volveremos_ las "nuevas" amigas de Li-kun"-

-"¡sí!"- dijo Sakura contagiada con los ánimos de Tomoyo

* * *

><p>La mañana llego con mucha rapidez y Sakura llego muy temprano a la escuela de nuevo –no pudo dormir bien nuevamente- y se sentó en su puesto ansiosa, sabía que el Li Shaoran llegaba temprano porque ella lo había visto llegar temprano los días anteriores y era algo que <em>las demás<em> no sabían aun –porque el salón estaría lleno de ser así- así que luego de hablar con Tomoyo quedaron llegar temprano para poder hablar con él.

-"buenos días, Sakura-chan"- saludo Tomoyo tras ingresar al aula

-"buenos días, Tomoyo-chan"- contesto después de bostezar

–"¿aun no viene?"-

-"no, aun no"- dijo Sakura visiblemente nerviosa

No había hablado con el apropiadamente en mucho tiempo –porque las palabras que intercambiaron en el pasillo no contaban como una conversación- y si la idea de hablar con él le parecía un tanto vergonzosa, la idea de hablar con el fingiendo no haberlo conocido antes le parecía un tanto bizarra y bochornosa. Pero respiro hondo para darse valor en cuanto Tomoyo y ella vieron al estudiante entrar al salón con paso sereno y llegar a su lugar –junto al de ellas- y saludar –"buenos días"- antes de sentarse en su puesto y sacar su libro.

-"buenos días, Shaoran-kun"- saludo Sakura sonriendo –_ahora que lo pienso… él ha estado leyendo ese libro todas las mañanas_-

-"buenos días, Li-kun"- contesto Tomoyo con amabilidad. El silencio se hiso presente entre los estudiantes, Sakura y Tomoyo intercambiaron miradas sin decidirse a hablar. Y fue Tomoyo quien rompió el silencio –"¿Qué estás leyendo, Li-kun?"-

-"_Fausto_ de Goethe"- respondió sin levantar la vista del grueso volumen

-"¿es un buen libro?"- quiso saber Sakura

-"no lo he terminado aun, pero he escuchado que es bueno"- dijo sin mirarla

-"¿y de que trata?"- inquirió Sakura con curiosidad

-"Fausto, el personaje principal se decepciona de los conocimientos existentes y le da su alma al diablo a cambio de juventud"-

-"eso no suena muy bien"- dijo tímidamente Sakura

-"Es una tragedia."- aclaro Shaoran

-"¿tragedia? ¿Te gustan los libros con ese tipo de narrativa?"- se aventuro Tomoyo

-"es interesante, pero no lo leo porque me guste"- argumento Shaoran

-"¿Por qué lo lees entonces?"- cuestiono Sakura

-"lo leo para un trabajo"- replico Shaoran

-"¡¿trabajo?!"-se espanto Sakura-"no nos han dejado leer ese libro"- y vio a Tomoyo preocupada –"¿o sí?"- y al ver la negativa de Tomoyo suspiro aliviada

-"¿acaso recibes clases extras?"- le interrogo Tomoyo.

Shaoran asintió causando curiosidad en Sakura –"¿en serio? ¿De qué?"-

-"clases de alemán"- contesto pasando la pagina sin notar la extrañez y sorpresa en Sakura por su respuesta

-"¿en serio? ¿Si estudias alemán porque lees ese libro?"- cuestiono Sakura

Tomoyo que noto que el joven había pasado la pagina derecha al lado izquierdo y leía la página izquierda se le adelanto a la respuesta de Shaoran y pregunto –"¿me dejarías ver tu libro?"- Shaoran le vio fijamente unos segundos para después colocar un separador en el libro y entregárselo; al abrirlo Tomoyo vio que el libro no estaba en japonés o chino –"¿está en alemán?"- pregunto al no reconocer bien el idioma.

Sakura vio con sorpresa a Tomoyo y dirigió su vista al libro notando al fin el título que efectivamente no estaba en japonés o chino

-"si"- respondió sin inmutarse y el pasmo de Sakura se hizo más pronunciado

-"¡¿ya sabes alemán?!"- inquirió asombrada

-"aun no"- rebatió Shaoran recibiendo nuevamente el libro y volviendo a su lectura –"me falta practica"-

-_ni siquiera está usando un diccionario…_- pensó Sakura con admiración –"pero… ¿Por qué alemán?"-

Shaoran se encogió de hombros y argumento-"¿Por qué no?"-

-"podría ser más útil hablar inglés, ¿no crees?"- intervino Tomoyo

-"si"- concedió –"pero recibimos clases de inglés aquí, es suficiente refuerzo para mi"-

-"¿refuerzo?"- se extraño Sakura

-"¿hablas inglés?"- se sorprendió Tomoyo

-"Hong Kong tiene como idioma oficial el cantones y el inglés"- explico tranquilamente –"aunque casi no se use, muchas familias lo hablan (5); la mía no es la excepción"-

-"¡¿hablas inglés?!"- se asombro Sakura –"¡impresionante!"-

Shaoran pareció no importarle el elogio pues siguió leyendo sin cambiar su postura, y la natural curiosidad de Sakura se incremento más.

-"¡Li-kun!"- se acerco una hermosa joven de largo cabello rizado color cobrizo y ojos azules que Sakura reconoció como estudiante del grupo F.

Shaoran levanto levemente la mirada para ver a la recién llegada y regreso su vista al libro –"Sawara Mio ¿cierto?"- la joven asintió con un pronunciado sonrojo –"¿Qué deseas?"- cuestiono Shaoran

La joven pareció dudar al ver la presencia de Sakura y Tomoyo pero continuo -"hay una nueva cafetería cerca de aquí ¿te gustaría ir conmigo después de la escuela?"- pregunto sonrojándose más.

-"tengo compromisos después de la escuela"- respondió con calma

-"oh… entonces ¿tal vez el fin de semana?"- insistió la joven

–"no"- le refuto sin dudar

-"este… hay un parque de diversiones cerca…"-

-"no estoy interesado"- le corto sin siquiera mirarla y agrego –"¿es todo?"-

La joven le vio unos segundos debatiéndose entre volver a insistir o no, dirigió una mirada desconfiada a Sakura y Tomoyo y dijo con voz persuasiva –"por _ahora_ es todo… avísame cuando tengas tiempo libre, por favor."- y dicho eso se retiro.

Shaoran ni se fijo en la mirada extrañada de Sakura dirigida hacia él, pero si escucho la interrogante que hizo –"¿era necesario que la rechazaras?"- Shaoran dejo de ver el libro para verla directamente, causando el nerviosismo de Sakura –_su mirada sigue siendo muy intensa_-

-"no veo porque _deba_ aceptar invitaciones innecesarias, ni porque deba alguien hacérmelas"- y su vista retorno al libro –para tranquilidad de Sakura- al agregar –"no miento al decir que no puedo y mentiría al decir que quiero"-

-"entiendo… supongo"- dudo Sakura –_ ¿Shaoran-kun era tan frio y directo antes?_-

Sonó la campana de la escuela en ese momento anunciando el inicio de clases y cortando su conversación o mejor dicho "interrogatorio" pues Shaoran se había limitado a responder a las preguntas de Tomoyo y Sakura –_Li-kun se ha vuelto muy distante_- pensó Tomoyo al ver al joven regresar el libro a su maletín y sacar sus cuadernos de apuntes.

* * *

><p>Como había dicho Sakura, tras haberse ido a dormir el señor Kinomoto –cerca de las 11 de la noche- Sakura y Kerberos se escaparon por la ventana -dejando la carta <em>'The Mirror' <em>en el cuarto de Sakura por precaución- y con ayuda de la carta _'The Fly' _llegaron rápidamente a la entrada del templo donde muy cerca visualizaron una camioneta y junto a esta a Tomoyo. Le sonrió y la hizo ingresar a la camioneta donde la hizo cambiarse a un extravagante y delicado traje celeste de duende.

-"¡te ves divina Sakura-chan!"- y dicho esta saco su cámara y empezó a graba a la castaña, mientras una enorme gota surgía de su cabeza

-_al menos no son tan llamativos como antes_-pensó recordando los diseños originales de Tomoyo, que comparados con los actuales eran muy llamativos y vistosos mientras actualmente solo eran muy _elaborados _ -"¿no crees que exageras Tomoyo-chan?"-

-"en realidad te queda muy bien Sakura-chan"- intervino otra voz a sus espaldas haciendo que se girasen.

-"¡Yukito-san!"- reconoció Sakura –"¿Qué haces aquí?"-

-"al fin apareces"- reclamo Kerberos

-"¿eh?"- se extraño Sakura

-"lo lamento mucho, tuve un retraso en el trabajo"- y viendo a Sakura le aclaro –"Kerberos me conto lo que sucedía y dijo que viniera"-

-"¿qué? ¿Por qué?"- le recrimino Sakura al guardián

-"no sabemos si _esa cosa_ sea peligrosa así que es mejor que Yue esté cerca… solo por las dudas"- justifico el aludido

-"descuida, no le diré a Touya sobre este asunto"- le aseguro sonriendo a Sakura antes que unas blancas y majestuosas alas lo cubrieran unos segundos para luego extenderse mostrando a un apuesto joven adulto de largo cabello plateado y ojos plateados con un misterioso brillo morado. Vistiendo extrañas ropas blancas con algunos adornos.

-"no hay que perder el tiempo, démonos prisa"- dijo con voz serena y profunda el ser alado

-"amargado"- se mofo Kerberos para luego unas alas le cubriese de la misma manera que habían cubierto a Yukito y al extenderse revelar a un impresionante león de ojos dorados.

-"¿por dónde, Sakura-chan?"- pregunto Tomoyo sin sorprenderse del cambio de aspecto de ambos.

-"por aquí"- dijo Sakura empezando a caminar hacia el bosque siendo seguida de cerca por el león y Tomoyo y por Yue al final.

Sakura reconoció algunas ramas al adentrarse más en la espesura del bosque y agradeció mentalmente estar con los guardianes porque la oscuridad empezaba a cubrirlos con mayor insistencia entre mas caminaban

-"es difícil saber dónde vamos"- dijo Tomoyo usando la vista nocturna de su cámara para saber donde pararse.

-"falta poco"-aseguro Sakura y unos pasos más adelante se detuvo y afirmo –"fue aquí, se fue por esos arbustos"- confirmo mientras los señalaba.

-"esta oscuridad no me parece normal"-comento el guardián del sol.

-"¿magia?"- dudo Tomoyo

-"no se percibe magia en este lugar"- contradijo Yue –"ni siquiera vestigios de seres sobrenaturales"-

-"¿es malo?"- se preocupo Tomoyo pero nadie contesto, nadie lo sabía. Usualmente se podía percibir si algún ser del otro mundo había estado en algún lugar pero no se sentía nada fuera de lo normal y lo extraño es que esa oscuridad no parecía ser causada por algo "normal"

Sakura se sintió inquieta, entrenaba muy seguido con las cartas, por ello su nivel de magia había aumentado poco a poco desde que cambio todas las cartas –según la afirmación de Kerberos y su propia desarrollada percepción- y ahora el no saber qué sucedía la asustaba mucho, incluso las visiones de sus sueños –ahora claras debido al aumento de su magia- eran confusas. Ella misma había adquirido conocimientos teóricos de magia a voluntad siendo ese y su nivel de magia su mayor logro personal. Pero ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Las ramas se movieron bruscamente dejando a Sakura y los guardianes en guardia y a Tomoyo un poco cohibida detrás de Kerberos. Poco a poco fueron quedándose en una oscuridad mayor hasta que Sakura invoco mentalmente su báculo causando que la luz iluminara el lugar y rebelara la anormalidad.

-"¡las ramas se mueven!"- expreso Kerberos viendo como estas se movían y juntaban para no dejar pasar la luz dejando todo a oscuras, y algunas empezaban a acercarse para intentar enrollarse en ellos.

Por lo que Sakura de inmediato dijo –"¡_'Shield'_!"- y un escudo apareció cubriéndolos e impidió que las ramas los atraparan. Pero intentaban acorralarlos aun con el escudo, lo traspasaban lentamente haciéndolo mermar y lo destruyeron, dejando a los hasta hace poco a salvo perplejos y dispuestos a atacar; cuando las ramas se estaban acercando más, un golpe "invisible" corto las ramas, causando que dejaran de moverse y permitió que la luz iluminara nuevamente el claro.

Se escucho la voz que Sakura reconoció como el de la criatura del día anterior murmurar suavemente-"mmm… se ve que nadie sigue las advertencias… ¿o son solo los japoneses?"- y empezó a aparecer entre los arbustos caminando sin prisa alguna.

-"¿Qué demonios eres?"- cuestiono Kerberos en una posición ofensiva y mostrando sus dientes como amenaza, Yue se posiciono como dispuesto a atacar en cualquier momento.

La criatura miro fijamente a los presentes, uno por uno –"la bestia del sello que protege las cartas Clow, el guardián más poderoso que posee ojos dorados: Kerberos; y el juez y guardián de la luna: Yue"- luego la criatura se dirigió a Sakura –"tienes un nivel de magia considerable, debes de ser la ama de Kerberos y Yue: Kinomoto Sakura"- Kerberos y Yue le vieron con desconfianza y Yue pregunto.

-"¿Quién eres y como sabes de nosotros?"-

-"cualquier ser con conocimientos de magia sabe sobre los _primeros_ guardianes y las cartas Clow… mis disculpas, cartas Sakura ¿cierto?"- declaro mientras se sentaba con una tranquilidad que aumento la desconfianza de los guardianes, pues no parecía sentirse amenazada pese a su inofensivo aspecto y desventaja numérica.

-"¿eres un fantasma?"- dudo Sakura. Pues la criatura no había contestado ni la pregunta de Kerberos ni la de Yue sobre su identidad.

-"las fantasmas no tienen pies, ni pueden ejercer su poder directamente sobre el mundo material"- contradijo la criatura.

-"¿Qué eres?"- exigió Yue

-"el "que soy" o "quien soy" no es algo que vaya a responder así que no viene al caso preguntar"- aseguro la extraña criatura de aspecto felino mientras movía suavemente sus largas orejas. –"será mejor que se retiren inmediatamente y no vuelvan aquí"- ordeno viendo a Sakura

-"¡no te atrevas a darnos ordenes!"- reclamo Kerberos

-"¿por qué?"- cuestiono Sakura ignorando a Kerberos

La criatura le vio fijamente unos segundos antes de argumentar –"porque es peligroso _para ustedes_ permanecer en este lugar"-

-"no nos iremos si no nos dices que diablos eres"- replico Kerberos

-"averígüenlo"-reto sin temor

-"si así lo quieres así será"- dijo Yue sacando de la nada un brillante arco de energía plateada y apuntando a la criatura

-"es inútil, no podrán lastimarme"- afirmo, y Yue sin miramientos –casi como respuesta a su reto- disparo y la flecha de energía se disperso en cuanto se acerco a ella dejando mudos a los presentes ¿pudo rechazar un ataque de Yue sin siquiera moverse?

-"¡¿Qué demonios eres?!"- exigió Kerberos con brusquedad, mientras la desconfianza aumentaba

-"¿acaso no fui clara? No responderé a esa pregunta"- respondió con un tinte irritado en su voz. Para después levantarse rápidamente y ponerse en guardia dando la espalda a los extrañados presentes –"¡que molestia! ¡Permanezcan cerca si no quieren salir lastimados!"-ordeno imperiosa

Y sin dar tiempo a preguntar un haz de luz -como una esfera de viento- se creó frente a la criatura y se _disparo _ hacia los arboles de donde rápidamente surgieron luces plateadas y verdes moviéndose con rapidez, la criatura volvió a atacar las luces y estas se movieron con mayor velocidad revoloteando, abalanzándose violentamente en dirección de los guardianes, Sakura y Tomoyo; ocasionando que Kerberos cargara rápidamente a Tomoyo y saliera volando seguido de Yue y Sakura dijera casi sin pensar –"_¡'Fly'!_"- y alas surgieran de su espalda para emprender vuelo, sin embargo una de las luces "tomo" su pierna materializándose en una _rama_ e impidiéndole ascender.

-"¡SAKURA!"-gritaron con preocupación Tomoyo y Kerberos viendo como la joven era atrapada por nuevas "ramas" impidiéndole moverse demasiado. Yue regresaba para intentar liberarla pero antes de llegar, la criatura dirigió su ataque a la base de las _ramas_ y estas soltaron a la joven y se unieron entre sí en un haz de luz dando forma a un brillante dragón chino plateado con escamas verde dejando mudos a los presentes ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

La extraña criatura extendió sus grises alas y se abalanzo volando contra el dragón lanzándole nuevos "disparos invisibles" mientras el dragón se removía intentando evadirlos mientras algunas ramas de los arboles intentaban atrapar a la criatura sin éxito alguno.

Sakura que descendió lentamente al piso y observaba desde allí estaba pasmada –_ ¡usan magia!… es evidente que usan magia, pero no puedo sentir sus presencias… ¿por qué?_- Momentos después la criatura logro darle al dragón en la cabeza causando que este cayera al piso; y sin vacilar la criatura creó una esfera de mayor tamaño y la dirigió hacia el dragón, que la recibió de lleno y se "esparció" en forma de remolinos para luego condensarse en una carta rectangular negra. Sakura observo atónita la escena a algunos metros de donde estaban –_ ¡¿una carta?!_- sin dudar se acerco rápidamente donde estaba la carta y la tomo

-"¡al fin!"- celebro la criatura descendiendo sin prisa hacia el firme piso y plegar sus alas, dirigir su vista a donde estaba la carta, sus ojos se abrieron considerablemente cuando vio a Sakura tomar la carta –"¿Cómo…? ¿Puede tocarla?"- pregunto viéndola pasmada

-"¿Cómo es posible?"- se pregunto Sakura observando detenidamente la carta negra de orillas doradas con diseños similares a las cartas Sakura pero esta carta no tenía un dibujo representando la carta, solo un fondo negro con el que debía ser su nombre en la parte inferior –_'The Wood'_- leyó mentalmente, la giro fijando su vista en un complicado sello con muchos símbolos en el centro, un sol del lado izquierdo y una luna menguante del lado derecho, plateadas líneas curvas cruzando el dorado circulo hasta llegar a una estrella plateada de cinco puntas en la parte superior del circulo. –_ ¡este sello es muy diferente al de Clow-san!, ¡esta no es una carta Clow!_-

-_¿Cómo puede ella tocarla? Se supone que __**el único**__ que puede __**ejercer su poder sobre ellas**__ es __**mi señor amo…**__ a menos que 'Wood'…_-los pensamientos de la criatura parecieron tener orden cuando finalmente murmuro para sí-"_permita_ que _solamente_ la toque…"-

-"¡¿Qué demonios significa esto?!"- cuestiono Kerberos a la criatura mágica al identificar la carta negra en manos de Sakura.

-"¿una carta Clow?"- pregunto con extrañez Tomoyo viendo la carta

-"no, el sello del mago Clow es _muy _diferente"- observo Sakura

–"por supuesto que es diferente… no es el mago Clow el _amo y creador_ de _estas cartas_, es _mi señor amo._"- afirmo con orgullo la blanca criatura mientras se acercaba a Sakura viéndola _fijamente _con sus claros ojos –"ha cometido un error al no irse de aquí en cuanto se lo _advertí,_ _Kinomoto-sama_; y ha cometido un _muy grave error_ al tocar la carta…"-

-"¿de qué hablas?"-interrumpió con rudeza Yue –"El mago Clow es el _único_ que fue capaz de crear cartas mágicas"-

-"pues es _evidente_ que no"- contradijo con un tinte burlón en su apacible voz –"de otro modo ¿Cómo explican la existencia de esa carta?"- a esa pregunta Yue frunció el seño.

-"¿un nuevo juego de cartas?"- dudo Sakura viendo a la blanca criatura asentir –"¿Cómo es posible?"- pregunto mas para si

-"fue posible para _mi señor amo_ el crear cartas mágicas… **_Infinity cards:_**_ las cartas del "infinito" o cartas de la "eternidad", _es ese el nombre del juego"- replico con serenidad la criatura de largas orejas.

-"eso es absurdo… las _únicas_ cartas mágicas que existen son las cartas Sakura"- afirmo Kerberos

-"¿tu señor amo?"-cuestiono Sakura ignorando a Kerberos –"¿tu le _sirves_ al creador de estas cartas?"-

-"le sirvo, le obedezco y le protejo y no solo por _crearnos,_ él tiene _nuestra lealtad absoluta _por ser quien es."- garantizo –"pero no es _mi señor amo_ por quien debería preguntar _Kinomoto-sama_, al no irse _se entero_ de nuestra existencia y al tocar a _'The Wood' _solamente ha conseguido _involucrarse_ con nosotros… y pagara las consecuencias" –

Kerberos y Yue se le abalanzaron a la blanca criatura que solo bufo antes que un campo de protección la cubriera, repeliendo y lastimando a Kerberos y Yue, Sakura y Tomoyo espantadas fueron rápidamente a auxiliarles notando que no tenían heridas físicas.

-"¿Cómo demonios…?"- se quejo Kerberos en el piso a unos metros de la criatura blanca.

-"dije que era inútil que me atacaran… son _muy débiles _para lograr hacerme daño"-

-"ni siquiera se ha movido"- se cohibió Tomoyo –"¿significa que es más fuerte que Kero-chan y Yue-san?"- murmuro sintiéndose asustada.

-"es una joven muy inteligente a pesar de no tener magia"- le elogio –"me gustaría saber su nombre pues no lo he escuchado"- dijo apacible la mágica criatura antes que el campo se retirara

Tomoyo dudo un momento mientras Kerberos y Yue se incorporaban protectoramente frente a ella y Sakura -"soy Daidouji, Daidouji Tomoyo"-

-"ya veo"- murmuro la criatura con aire reflexivo antes de decir –"es como dice _Daidouji-sama_, ya que _mi señor amo es más fuerte que el afamado mago Clow_ es lógico que _sus creaciones _sean más fuertes, y ya que _mi señor amo es más fuerte que Kinomoto-sama_ es lógico que quienes se alimenten de su magia sean más débiles que quienes se alimentan de la magia de mi señor amo."-

-"¿fuiste creada por él?"- capto finalmente Sakura –"¿Qué eres tú?"-

-"yo soy guardiana y _protectora_ del sello de las cartas del infinito"- proclamo con solemnidad y orgullo.

-"¿una guardiana?"- se sorprendió Sakura -"¿Cómo Kero-chan?"- la criatura dudo un momento antes de asentir

Tomoyo estaba tan impactada como Sakura pero intento indagar con las vagas afirmaciones que los demás habían ignorado-"dijiste… que Sakura-chan pagaría las consecuencias de haber tocado esta carta ¿de qué consecuencias hablas?"-

-"las cartas del infinito le son leales a mi señor amo, y es mi señor amo el único que puede ejercer poder sobre ellas y controlarlas a voluntad. Pero _'Wood' permitió _que lo tocara, y eso solo conseguirá que _las otras cartas le ataquen, _pues sin importar la distancia o condición las cartas _pueden comunicarse entre sí y llamarse_; sí una permite que la toquen y las otras se enteran, pueden intentar _retar_ al que toco la carta… y son las cartas de mi señor amo más fuertes que las de Kinomoto-sama como bien _ha apreciado con su escudo_"- explico la blanca guardiana y sus interlocutores le vieron con aprehensión –"_no ha tomado en cuenta mi advertencia y ha regresado_, y no solo eso, _se ha tomado el atrevimiento_ de tocar la carta _'The Wood',_ ahora debe de hacerse responsable de sus acciones y de ser retada deberá pelear _y ganar_ si quiere _seguir con vida_"- Y con esas palabras los guardianes se tensaron y a Sakura le entro pánico.

-"pero… solamente la he tocado… nada le he hecho a la carta"- se angustio Sakura

-"no _podría hacerle algo_ a la carta _aunque quisiese_. El _único que puede_ es mi señor amo; él puede ejercer total control sobre todas sus creaciones y lastimarnos si se le antojase, alguien mas no necesita _intentar_ hacerle algo a una carta para que las otras cartas le consideren una amenaza, basta con que una _se deje tocar_ para que recibir la ira del resto"- la guardiana tomo una pausa y respiro profundo antes de añadir –"el único motivo por el que le digo que sucede es porque _ha metido la pata_ y debe enterarse que está en peligro de muerte, pero es su propio problema el haberlo hecho; ¿podría regresarme la carta, Kinomoto-sama?"-

-"¡espera!"-se espanto Sakura ante las ahora advertencias que no ignoraría-"¿vas a dejar que me ataquen las otras cartas? ¡Tú me ayudaste la ultima vez!"-

-"le ayude porque _no estaba_ involucrada; ahora es _su problema el haberlas provocado_, **el mío** es solamente _reunirlas_ nuevamente, así que _si muere o no_ a causa de ellas _no debe importarme_ mientras las junte; debo irme ahora, así que entrégueme la carta, Kinomoto-sama"-

Sakura dio un gemido de angustia -"¡espera!"- intervino Tomoyo también angustiada –"¿Cómo podrá enfrentarse a ellas si ni siquiera sabe de ellas?"-

-"ese no es mi problema"- contesto irritada la guardiana

-"¿Qué clase de guardiana eres? ¿Las dejaras a sus anchas?"- cuestiono Kerberos consiente que la guardiana los había repelido sin esfuerzo. Y si no mentía las cartas de Sakura no podrían contra "las cartas del infinito"; Yue por su parte se angustio internamente y frunció más el seño.

-"si logra derrotar a alguna me verán de nuevo porque _iré por la carta,_ pero no estoy obligada a ayudarle a _seguir con vida_, estaba obligada _a advertir_ del peligro _y lo hice_, _si no me escucho_ no debo sentir culpa de su muerte, pero descuide: le llevare ofrendas a su tumba"-

-"¡deja de darla por muerta!"- se quejo Kerberos y Sakura palideció. ¿Cómo había llegado a este punto?

-"¡un momento! …dijiste que irías por las cartas porque tu las estabas reuniendo ¿cierto?"-argumento hábilmente Tomoyo –"pero ya que las cartas atacaran a Sakura, ¿no sería más rápido si te quedas junto a ella para reunirlas? Ambas ganan ¿no?"-expuso –"tu las reúnes y Sakura recibe ayuda al mismo tiempo."- y al terminar a Sakura le brillaron los ojos con esperanza.

La guardiana medito unos segundos la idea antes de decir para sí –" si permanezco junto a Kinomoto-sama podría reunirlas más rápido y tal vez resulten de ayuda para ganarles con más facilidad, porque aunque las cartas son más fuertes que las de Kinomoto-sama están un poco débiles"- los otros le vieron extrañados ante la afirmación y la vieron suspirar –_si no estuviese débil también podría encontrarlas y neutralizarlas con facilidad… me tomo mucho tiempo dar con ´Wood´ y seguramente tomara más tiempo dar con el resto porque a diferencia del resto '__**Wood' es sumamente latoso**__; aun así neutralizarlo me tomo tiempo a pesar de __**ser el más amigable**__…_–

-"¿Qué dices? Es una buena idea ¿no?"- insistió Tomoyo.

-**_ella es muy inteligente, perceptiva y astuta; sabe conseguir lo que quiere con facilidad…_**- respiro profundo antes de admitir –"si, podría funcionar… las cartas del infinito se han debilitado un poco, aunque siguen siendo más fuertes que sus carta, Kinomoto-sama, así que si llegan con usted me libraría de buscarlas y podría neutralizarlas más rápido… seria un _cebo_ _muy útil_ si sigue con vida"- y a esa última frase a Sakura le dio un escalofrió, pero agradeció mentalmente a Tomoyo el haberla convencido; mientras que los guardianes la veían con resentimiento pero no hablaron porque el fin era convencerla de ayudar.

-"¿tenemos un trato?"- hablo Tomoyo nuevamente -"ayudas a Sakura a cambio de ayuda para reunirlas"-

-"de acuerdo"-reitero la guardiana –"pero como **condición** de esa ayuda pido **_discreción_**"-

-"¡está bien!"-confirmo Sakura un poco aliviada, pero pareció angustiada cuando la guardiana se giro y empezó a caminar para retirarse.

-"un momento"- la detuvo Kerberos –"¡debes quedarte cerca en caso que _tus cartas_ intenten hacerle algo a Sakura!"-

-"si siento cerca la presencia de alguna regresare"- dijo con simpleza

-"¿Cómo sabemos que lo harás?"- cuestiono Yue

-"lo hare"- refuto la guardiana –"pueden fiarse de mi palabra"-

-"nada sabemos sobre las cartas del "infinito" o de ti ¿Por qué deberíamos fiarnos de ti si ni siquiera quieres estar cerca de Sakura?"- insistió Yue

La guardiana le vio extrañada antes de preguntar -"¿quieren que _me quede con ustedes_?"-

-"solo por las dudas"-confirmo Kerberos con desconfianza –"si estas cerca podre vigilarte, y podre cuidar que cumplas tu palabra"-

La guardiana le vio fijamente antes de decir –"bien, me quedare con Kinomoto-sama; así que dígame ¿dónde debo dirigirme entonces? Estoy cansada y me gustaría dormir"-

-"mmm… a mi casa"- dudo Sakura algo cohibida.

-"no sé donde vive Kinomoto-sama"- le informo a Sakura

Sakura empezó a caminar siendo seguida de los guardianes; Tomoyo quien le dio alcance susurro –"estarás bien, ¿cierto?"-

-"eso espero… deberías regresar a tu casa tu también Tomoyo-chan, se está haciendo más tarde y hace cada vez mas frio"- Tomoyo asintió y una vez fuera Sakura se cambio en la camioneta, Kerberos y Yue regresaron a sus formas falsas, –Sakura se puso frente a la guardiana de las cartas del infinito para ocultarla de Yukito- Yukito se despidió y llegaron las guarda espaldas de Tomoyo quienes se fueron en la camioneta dejando a Kerberos y Sakura solos con la guardiana, así que regresaron al dormitorio de la dueña de las cartas Sakura entrando por la ventana.

-"gracias _'Mirror'_ "-le dijo a la carta con su apariencia quien asintió y se convirtió en una carta rosa y voló a las manos de Sakura.

-"si vive aquí ¿porque entra como un ladrón?"- cuestiono la guardiana viendo la alcoba de la joven

-"papá no sabe de magia así que me he escapado esta noche"- argumento Sakura

–"ya veo"-susurro antes de bostezar y sentarse en el piso junto al escritorio diciendo –"está bien si duermo aquí ¿cierto?"- y al ver el asentimiento de Sakura se recostó cerrando los ojos y susurro –"buenas noches"-

-"no me fio de ella"-comento Kerberos a Sakura sin importarle si podía oírle o no. -"¿Cómo saber que no escapara cuando durmamos?"-

-"no me iré sin la carta, puede estar tranquilo _Kerberos-sama_"- murmuro la guardiana antes de dormirse del todo

Kerberos la vio suspicaz y le dijo a Sakura -"si lo que dice es cierto, lleva contigo la carta mañana… o más bien hoy"- notando que eran casi las dos de la madrugada –"así estaremos seguros que no se fugara"-

Y antes de irse a dormir Sakura tomo nota mental: _no tocar cartas ajenas._

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones:<strong>

**(1) Sensei: **Maestro o profesor, como prefieran

**(2) Los del grupo A pese a ser el primero rara vez tenía más de 30 –pues se volvían a clasificar los grupos cada periodo aunque no cambiaban mucho- mientras que el F siempre estaba en su máxima capacidad: 35 estudiantes:** no se qué tan fiable es esta información, pero para evitar el bullying se creó un programa en Japón para reducir el número de alumnos por aula a 35

**(3) La preparatoria Seijou:** es la preparatoria que esta junto a la escuela primaria de Tomoeda, Touya asistió a esa preparatoria

**(4) **La **amnesia disociativa**, también conocida como **amnesia funcional** o **amnesia psicógena**, es un trastorno disociativo caracterizado por una fuerte pérdida de memoria provocada por un episodio intenso de estrés psicológico, y que no puede atribuirse a causas neurobiológicas. (fuente wiki pedía)

**(5) Hong Kong tiene como idioma oficial el cantones y el inglés… aunque casi no se use, muchas familias lo hablan**. El cantonés es el dialecto chino más extendido entre la población china de Hong Kong. La lengua hablada en el entorno familiar es cantonés vernáculo más o menos puro, mientras que en situaciones formales, tales como discursos políticos o programas de televisión y radio, se utiliza un híbrido de mandarín y cantonés, en el que el vocabulario y la gramática propias del mandarín se pronuncian con la lectura cantonesa de los sino gramas. El lenguaje escrito formal es el chino mandarín pero también abunda el cantonés escrito en la literatura popular. El inglés, es hablado por la comunidad de origen extranjero sin embargo en la población china es muy reducido su uso, a pesar de que es un idioma oficial junto al chino. (fuente wiki pedía)

**Notas de autora:**

¡Saludos!

Son en total 46 páginas de Word ¿Un capitulo muy largo para ser el primero?

Seguramente sea así, pero debido a que esta historia no tendrá segundas temporadas o secuelas considero necesario que los capítulos sean largos para que no lleguen a ser demasiados. El prologo fue corto porque era únicamente una introducción, así que si pensaron que todos los capítulos serian cortos pueden alegrarse al saber que se han equivocado (mi ignorancia sobre cómo usar fanfiction me ha disgustado mucho y me causara enormes líos). Siempre me pareció decepcionante que los capítulos de las historias que leía fueran cortos, así que es otra razón para que la mayoría de los capítulos tengan unas treinta páginas por lo menos. Siendo capítulos largos serán en total al menos de veinte a treinta capítulos.

Con respecto a la historia:

¿Shaoran con amnesia? ¿Suena trillado? Yo no he llegado a leer un fanfic con ese argumento. Considerando el hecho que pasaron seis años sin comunicación (mas detalles en capítulos posteriores) necesitaba una "excusa" para que tuvieran un distanciamiento y no fuera la típica historia de "se reencuentran y se aman de nuevo: prácticamente en cuanto se ven", adoro el S+S pero tampoco me gusta que las historias sean todo miel y caramelos o sea todo cursilerías, me gusta el romanticismo pero que el romanticismo tenga sentido y sea _maduro_; en esta historia Sakura y Shaoran no se van a gustar de nuevo en cuanto se reencontraron sino que _con el tiempo_ volverán a enamorarse pasando primero por muchos conflictos emocionales. Además que tengo mis razones para que Shaoran no recuerde, me daba una excusa para que llegara a Tomoeda y que tuviese un trato distante con Sakura en primera instancia.

De igual manera me pareció cómico que Shaoran fuera objeto de acoso, un estudiante misterioso, atractivo e inteligente daría de que hablar en cualquier lado, por ello no pienso que sea algo fuera de lugar, seguramente en la vida real no sería TAN TEATRAL pero considerando que se basa en un anime no es imposible; Al menos no en este fanfic.

¿Una guardiana nueva? ¿Un juego de cartas desconocidas que no pueden ser percibidas? Esta historia ha pasado por muchas fases de meditación y auto corrección, personalmente me gusto mucho la idea de que una guardiana misteriosa llegara "de casualidad" a encontrarse con Sakura, así que aunque dude en cómo hacer el escenario ideal para que se diera el encuentro no pude evitar incluir esta escena.

Por otra parte las cartas del infinito y su desconocido dueño serán algo que dará un distractor a Sakura, me ayudara a incluir a otros personajes al escenario y ayudara a que la trama tenga sentido y secuencia. Nada será lo que parece y tengo intención de enredar esta historia lo suficiente como para que no sea predecible y que usted estimado lector se vea forzado a revisar capítulos anteriores para corroborar información y que algunas escenas tengan sentido únicamente si las lee cuando se aclaren algunos puntos.

Aunque sé que las series Tsubasa Chronicles y xxxHolic tienen relación con la serie Sakura Card Captor, yo no las he visto y no tengo intención de tomarlas en cuenta… en este fanfic se hará un aislamiento de los personajes que no salieron en SCC.

Advierto que los personajes solo harán su aparición si en el momento son relevantes así que algunos personajes no aparecerán en capítulos completos y harán su debut únicamente si tienen algo importante que decir o si ayudaran a hacer un aporte importante a la historia: no soy fanática de los "rellenos"

Siéntanse libres de hacer comentarios, sugerencias o críticas; estaré feliz de saberlas.

**Natsuki **

**(Octubre 18, 2014)**

P. D. Las actualizaciones de esta historia serán bastante regulares, porque ya tengo varios capítulos listos. Pienso publicar un capitulo una semana y no publicar la siguiente semana, así me dará tiempo para que mi musa me deje escribir y avanzar la historia y para que quienes estén interesados en seguir la historia no se desesperen por una actualización cada varios meses (es algo que siempre odie, razón por la cual yo no lo hare); sin embargo si no alcanzo a terminar la historia para cuando las publicaciones alcancen lo que escribí advertiré en su momento que no publicare con tanta frecuencia.


	3. Capitulo 2: nuevas amenazas

Disclaimer:

Ninguno de los personajes de la serie Sakura Card Captor me pertenece, son propiedad del grupo CLAMP; yo los tomo prestados para esta historia como un entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo 2: nuevas amenazas.

El sonido de la alarma la despertó bruscamente, se arreglo a toda prisa y salió a la cocina encontrándose a su primo sirviendo el desayuno en la mesa.

-"* buenos días, Mei Ling*"-saludo Shaoran en cantones –idioma hablado por los chinos siempre que no se acompañaban por japoneses- antes de sentarse a la mesa.

-"* buenos días… ¿llevas mucho despierto?*"-pregunto Mei Ling en el mismo idioma preocupada antes de sentarse a la mesa

–"* No*"- refuto –"* me levante hace algunos minutos, si no te das prisa en comer te retrasaras*"-advirtió

Mei Ling comió rápidamente y una vez terminado tomo el obento puesto frente a su desayuno para guardarlo en su maletín y salir con Shaoran rumbo a la preparatoria.

Shaoran como era su habito entro al salón temprano, notando la ausencia de su "madrugadora" compañera de clases y sentándose en su asiento a leer un rato, ver antes que sonara la campana como Sakura entraba corriendo al aula seguida de Tomoyo. Saludaban bostezando y sacaban sus cuadernos de apuntes para iniciar sus clases.

* * *

><p>-<em>definitivamente… esta no es mi semana<em>- pensó Sakura con pesadumbre al salir de su última clase y la que menos le gustaba: matemáticas (1).

-"¿Cómo te fue, Sakura-chan?"- pregunto Tomoyo a Sakura con un aura de pesadumbre similar.

-"no muy bien"- dijo Sakura desalentada –"¿y a ti, Tomoyo-chan?"-la negativa llena de pesar de Tomoyo le indico que tampoco estaba segura de tener una buena nota, suspiro con pesar y dijo–"empiezo a pensar como los del grupo F… Nishimura-Sensei puede ser muy cruel"-

Ambas suspiraron; acababan de salir de un difícil examen sorpresa de matemáticas del profesor más estricto y exigente de todos: Nishimura Hiroto. Pero no eran las únicas con ánimos por los suelos, todos los estudiantes que salían poco a poco de su aula salían en una fase "zombi depresiva" evidente, nadie esperaba que los examinaran: ninguno parecía haber estudiado

Sakura maldijo mentalmente su suerte, toda la semana estuvo con los ánimos por el suelo, casi no había dormido toda la semana, primero el lunes a la inesperada llegada del nuevo estudiante del grupo A y toda la explicación de su prima, el martes se había sentido peor por las revelaciones del lunes y las explicaciones de Touya sobre la amnesia, el miércoles fue con sus compañeras al templo Tsukimine para encontrarse con la extraña y desconocida criatura mágica y el jueves había regresado al templo a altas horas de la noche y se había enterado de un nuevo y desconocido juego de cartas: las cartas del "infinito" o cartas de la "eternidad" del cual la criatura mágica que había encontrado en el templo era guardiana y las cartas representaban un peligro de muerte para su persona; y como si no fueran suficientes problemas, debido a todo lo anterior no había estudiado toda la semana y el examen había sido horriblemente difícil… lo único que estaba segura de haber escrito bien era su nombre.

-"¿Cómo le habrá ido a Li-kun?"- pregunto al aire Tomoyo

Sakura suspiro derrotada -"no lo sé… pero no creo que le haya ido muy bien."- dijo recordando que el joven originario de China había sido el primero en devolver el examen tras quince minutos de haber iniciado, motivando que la mitad del salón entregara el difícil examen sin completar. Los otros se habían quedado hasta el final de la hora del profesor, hasta cuando él anuncio que había terminado el tiempo y que debían devolver las papeletas; Sakura ni siquiera pudo terminarlo.

-"¿Qué sucedió con la guardiana?"- pregunto Tomoyo con un tinte de inquietud en su melodiosa voz.

-"Kero-chan se quedo con ella en la habitación, dijo que la vigilaría para que no escapara… aunque ella dijo que no se iría sin la carta y yo la tengo"- respiro profundo y añadió –"no sé qué hacer…no tengo idea de que sucede, ni siquiera Kero-chan sabe de donde salieron esas cartas"-

Tomoyo medito algunos segundos y dijo -"¿y si llamas a Hiragizawa-kun? Tal vez él conozca de las cartas y pueda ayudar en algo o aconsejarte"-

Sakura sopeso la sugerencia y contesto-"no es mala idea… le escribiré cuando regrese"- y dicho esto dijo –"debo irme ya"-

-"¿no iras al club de arte?"- dudo Tomoyo

-"no"- dijo negando con la cabeza –"entre más pronto llegue mejor… adiós, Tomoyo-chan"-

-"adiós, Sakura-chan"- le contesto Tomoyo viendo a la castaña alejarse bostezando.

* * *

><p>En cuanto Sakura entro a su casa –lo más sigilosa que pudo- y noto que no estaban los zapatos de su hermano ni los de su padre suspiro aliviada, tras dejar sus zapatos se dirigió rápidamente a su alcoba; Kerberos no estaba jugando video juegos como era su habito, estaba flotando sobre la cama con una posición muy similar al de buda viendo fijamente el alfeizar de la ventana: donde estaba sentada la blanca guardiana de las desconocidas cartas, quien solamente veía por la ventana y muy de vez en cuando movía suavemente sus largas orejas.<p>

Sintiendo la tensión del ambiente que podría ser cortada con un cuchillo le cuestiono al guardián del sol de sus cartas -"¿han estado así desde que me fui?"- Kerberos solo asintió.

-"creí que tenias reunión en el club este día"- comento Kerberos

-"no me sentía muy bien"- dijo desanimada –"y creí que era mejor regresar rápido"-

-"ya veo"- contesto el usualmente parlanchín guardián sin dejar de ver a la guardiana.

-"mmm… ¿quieres té, Kero-chan?"- y ante el asentimiento de este se dirigió a la guardiana y pregunto –"¿quieres que te prepare un té?"-

La guardiana giro la cabeza para observarla y dijo apacible –"no se moleste Kinomoto-sama"-

-"descuida, no es molestia"- aseguro sonriendo un poco nerviosa

-"gracias, pero estoy bien"- declino con educación.

Sakura asintió y bajo a preparar té. Subió de nuevo con una bandeja con tres humeantes tazas y algunos panecillos, los puso en el centro del cuarto y le dijo a los guardianes –"no han comido, ¿cierto?"- Kerberos negó y bajo al suelo para comer pero no movió su vista de la guardiana –"mmm… ¿tienes hambre?"- La pequeña guardiana –del mismo tamaño que Kerberos- volvió su vista nuevamente-"traje panecillos, no sé si te gusten pero me gustaría que los pruebes"- persuadió Sakura.

La guardiana la vio fijamente unos instantes antes de afirmar –"está bien"- y a continuación se levanto de su sitio y salto hacia el piso con agilidad felina.

La guardiana de largas orejas mordió uno de los panecillos del plato y tiro de él, hasta llevarlo a un plato pequeño de donde comió como si se tratase de un gato.

A Sakura le dio curiosidad su apariencia, pero sabiendo que podría ser ofensivo preguntar directamente sobre su extraño –aunque lindo- aspecto, trato de iniciar la conversación con otro tema -"mmm… ¿te gustan?"-

-"saben bien"- expreso con simpleza

-"se que dijiste que no querías té, pero estos panecillos saben mejor acompañados con uno"-la guardiana le vio extrañada así que ofreció-"aunque puedes dejarlo si no te gusta"-

-"¿lo ha preparado para mí?"-y al ver el asentimiento de Sakura manifestó -"lo beberé entonces"- y seguido bebió de la taza con algo de dificultad al beber como un gato; Sakura recordó que a diferencia de Kerberos ella caminaba como un gato a pesar de poder volar –como demostró las veces que ataco a la carta- y una nueva pregunta se formulo en su mente para consultar después. –"gracias por la comida, Kinomoto-sama"- articulo dejando la taza medio vacía y el plato junto a esta.

-"ahora que lo pienso… tu nos trataste de "sama" a Kero-chan, Tomoyo-chan y a mi ¿por qué?"- se intereso Sakura pues era la primera vez que recibía un trato tan formal.

-"nuestro señor amo es alguien respetable y como tal, mostramos el mayor de los respetos a todo aquel que no insulte o difame a nuestro señor amo."-

-"¿muestran?"- y al ver el asentimiento de la guardiana pregunto –"¿quiénes?"-

-"todos los que hemos sido creados por el señor amo"-

-"¿las cartas?"- se extraño Sakura y sin pensarlo saco del bolsillo de su falda la carta negra –"¿son tan peligrosas?"-

-"son peligrosas para las personas que _se meten_ con ellas sin el consentimiento previo del señor amo"- explico la guardiana –"_son obedientes_ pero no se fían de desconocidos, por eso no les gusta que extraños las toquen, sobre todo sin permiso; son algo hurañas pero amables y _no dañan sin motivo_"-

A Sakura le surgió una enorme gota en la cabeza y suspiro resignada antes de decir para sí –"entre todas las personas, tenía que ser específicamente yo quien tenía que tocarla… mi suerte está muy lastimosa últimamente"- respiro hondo viendo la carta –"¿Cuál es la habilidad de esta carta?"-

-"la carta _'The Wood' _tiene _control total_ sobre la flora: puede hacerla crecer y manipularla a voluntad"-

-"¿por eso movía las ramas de los arboles?"- se aventuro Sakura

-"no"- contradijo –"es esa su habilidad, pero no lo hacía por eso…_'Wood'_ es muy amigable pero le gusta gastarse bromas pesadas, supongo que por eso la sujetaba Kinomoto-sama, creo que _le agrado_."-

-"¿Qué le agrado?"- murmuro sarcástico Kerberos –"¡vaya manera de demostrarlo!"-

-"cada carta tiene su carácter y personalidad propia… ese es el carácter de _'Wood'_ aunque incluso a mi me disgustan sus mañas"- expreso con un suspiro la guardiana.

-"¿Cuántas cartas son en total?"- inquirió Sakura con temor a escuchar un número similar al de las cartas Sakura.

-"las que _pueden_ atacarle son nueve"- le informo tranquila

-"¿nueve?"- se extraño Sakura –"¿son _solo_ nueve?"-

-"sin contar a _'Wood'_ son nueve las que _pueden_ hacerle daño"- le aclaro la guardiana y Sakura agradeció mentalmente que el numero fuera tan bajo.

-"si tu amo es tan "poderoso" ¿Por qué no creo más cartas?"- cuestiono Kerberos mordaz y _fingiendo desinterés_.

-"no quiso"- asevero con simpleza –"y créame Kinomoto-sama, no necesita más cartas en su contra… con una sola su vida peligra de la peor manera"-

-"tu pudiste derribar a esta muy rápido"- opino Sakura y viendo la negativa de la guardiana dudo en preguntar –"¿no crees así?"-

-"logre neutralizarlo anoche, pero había estado debilitándolo desde hacía dos días"-

-"¡¿dos días?!"- se espanto Sakura –"¡¿tardaste tanto en derribar esta carta?!"-

-"¡vaya guardiana!… te toma mucho _el controlar una sola_ carta"- provoco Kerberos

-"es muy escurridizo y se ocultaba de mi"- conto la guardiana –"las otras no tienen un carácter tan _juguetón,_ así que _no se andarán con rodeos_ para atacar una vez se decidan en hacerlo"-

-"dime algo, ¿Por qué no puedo percibir tu magia?"- inquirió Sakura y Kerberos que tampoco había logrado sentir la presencia de la guardiana o la carta le prestó total atención –disimulando a su manera claro está-

-"porque mi señor amo es un mago muy capaz y muy talentoso, nos puso un hechizo de protección que _él creó_ para que _ningún extraño pueda percibir nuestra magia_, de esa manera podemos pasar inadvertidos incluso entre los magos y tenemos la seguridad de poder ocultarnos en el peor de los casos"-

-"¿es eso posible?"- se sorprendió Sakura

-"yo soy un ejemplo"- expuso la guardiana

Sakura se puso muy reflexiva unos segundos antes de cuestionar –"¿Cómo sabré cuando una carta este cerca?"-

-"el conjuro no aplica entre nosotros; si una carta se _activa,_ _yo_ lo sabré, y di mi palabra que me encargaría de ayudarle a enfrentarlas"- declaro la guardiana

Sakura sonrió agradeciendo mentalmente a Tomoyo antes de añadir -"te lo agradezco mucho… ehmm"- recordó que con todo el alboroto, no había escuchado el nombre de la guardiana así que pregunto –"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"-

La guardiana se puso pensativa unos segundos antes de hablar -"no es necesario que me llame por mi nombre, puede usted llamarme como usted quiera"-

Sakura parpadeo confundida –"¿acaso no tienes nombre?"-

-"tengo uno: el que me dio mi señor amo; pero no me gustaría que alguien lo modificase por no ser capaz de _pronunciarlo adecuadamente_"-sostuvo la guardiana-"no se ofenda, pero _los japoneses_ no pronuncian bien _ni sus nombres _en ocasiones"-

Sakura rio nerviosamente antes de proponer –"tal vez puedo pronunciar tu nombre, dímelo y me esforzare en pronunciarlo bien"-

-"no quiero arriesgarme"- contradijo la guardiana –"así que _escoja_ usted uno que pueda pronunciar para llamarme"-

Sakura pareció desanimada un momento y dijo –"que tal esto: te llamare por otro nombre, pero me darás pistas para que pueda adivinar el tuyo"-

-"¿habla algún idioma además del japonés?"- le cuestiono con extrañez

-"ehmm… no"- articulo Sakura un poco nerviosa

-"entonces no hay manera que pueda usted adivinarlo"-

-"está bien"- murmuro Sakura derrotada fijándose en su apariencia –_es muy linda, tiene una apariencia extraña pero es muy linda… parece un gato, aunque sus orejas parecen de conejo… mmm _(2)- y después de unos minutos de escrutinio expreso –"¿Qué te parece si te llamo _"Negi"_?"-

La reacción en Kerberos fue inmediata pues ya que estaba bebiendo su té, lo escupió todo formando una muy buena imitación de una fuente, para después desternillarse de la risa y entre carcajadas decir –"¡que patético! ¡Nunca había escuchado un nombre tan ridículo!"-

-"¡Kero-chan!"- se quejo Sakura apenadísima.

-"¡es cierto!, ¡es absurdo! ¿De dónde sacaste un nombre tan tonto?"- burlo aun riendo

Sakura se ruborizo por las burlas del guardián y se sorprendió mucho al escuchar a la guardiana opinar con tranquilidad -"si desea llamarme de ese modo, está bien por mi"-

-"¿segura? No es necesario que te llame de esa manera si no te gusta"- aseguro aun ruborizada por las burlas de su propio guardián.

-"es un _sobrenombre_ que no había escuchado antes, pero no me quejo, puede llamarme así si _usted lo desea_"-sostuvo apacible, causando que Kerberos dejara de burlarse para verla perplejo.

-"seguro debes tener un _nombre horrible_ si te _conformas_ con ese nombre"- bufo causando que Sakura se apenara de nuevo.

-"me gusta mi nombre lo bastante como para no querer que sea pronunciado de forma indebida, siendo un _apodo_ puedo estar tranquila aun si no se pronuncia bien así que no me importa si suena o no grotesco Kerberos-sama,_ "Negi"_ es un _sobrenombre_ _inusual_ que nunca antes había escuchado, pero no veo porque debe ser causa de burlas"- explico serena desconcertando al guardián ¿estaba defendiendo a Sakura?

-"¿estás de acuerdo entonces?"- consulto Sakura nuevamente.

_Negi_ asintió una vez en dócil silencio, para después mover suavemente las orejas y anunciar –"alguien abre la puerta"-

-"¿eh?"- se extraño Kerberos –"¿alucinas o qué?"-

-"ya entro"- continuo suavemente.

Y en ese momento Sakura y Kerberos escucharon la voz de Touya desde abajo diciendo –"estoy en casa"-

-"¿uh? ¿Cómo supiste que mi hermano entro?"- se asombro Sakura y Kerberos le vio anonado.

_Negi _le vio fijamente meditando sus palabras antes de explicar-"lo _escuche_ caminando _desde que estaba a dos calles de aquí_, pero no sabía que era un familiar suyo"-

-"¡¿lo escuchaste?! ¿Desde que estaba a dos calles de aquí?"- se impresiono Sakura, _Negi_ asintió una vez.

-"¿Cómo diablos lo escuchaste?"- se disgusto Kerberos pues él nunca notaba cuando alguien entraba a la casa

-"no tengo orejas de adorno"- musito la guardiana con simpleza provocando que Kerberos se molestara.

-"debes tener un muy buen oído"- elogio Sakura causando que el descontento de Kerberos aumentara –"¿es por eso que tienes esa apariencia?"-

_Negi_ sopeso las palabras de Sakura y declaro –"tengo el aspecto otorgado por mi señor amo, ni más ni menos. Me resulta_ útil_, pues puedo _pasar desapercibida_ con esta forma"-

Sakura le vio perpleja y Kerberos volvió a reírse antes de burlarse –"yo puedo pasar desapercibido como un peluche, pero tú eres _tan "rara"_ que no podrías ni fingir ser un muñeco _muy feo_"-

_Negi_ le observo fijamente sin decir palabra. Sakura trato inútilmente de callar las burlas de su guardián, aunque ella misma encontraba _extrañas_ las palabras de la guardiana y en muchos aspectos le dio la razón a Kerberos: ella no podría hacerse por como un muñeco de felfa.

* * *

><p>El fin de semana pasó muy rápido para Sakura, entre deberes de la escuela, apaciguar a su guardián –pues ahora buscaba reñir con la apacible guardiana cada minuto sin éxito- e intentos de conversación con <em>Negi,<em> pero ella no contestaba ninguna pregunta con relación a "su señor amo" pues según ella era _innecesario_ que supiera del desconocido mago creador de las cartas del infinito para desesperación de Sakura pues intento inútilmente que contestara muchas veces la identidad de su creador.

Tras haber llegado a la preparatoria anormalmente temprano en mutuo acuerdo con Tomoyo para discutir lo poco que Sakura pudo averiguar de las palabras de la guardiana, y después de la complicada narración hecha, Tomoyo solo artículo:

-"entiendo… supongo, pero me da curiosidad ¿Por qué escogiste ese nombre?"-

Sakura se avergonzó un poco al admitir –"me parece muy linda, tiene el aspecto de un gatito, salvo por las orejas. (2)"-

-"ya veo"- comprendió Tomoyo –"¿y escribiste a Hiragizawa-kun?"-

-"si"-y Sakura narro-"después de cenar le escribí a Eriol-kun y en la mañana fui a enviar la carta… supongo que debe haberla recibido ya"-

-"si la recibió el domingo seguramente te llegara la respuesta hoy"- opino Tomoyo.

Sakura asintió en silencio antes de escuchar el sonido de la campana que anunciaba el inicio de sus clases.

Y como era de esperarse todas las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, a excepción de la última: matemáticas.

-"es una verdadera lástima, que el afamado y ensalzado grupo A tenga un rendimiento académico tan bajo"- la voz del estricto Nishimura-Sensei parecía ser tan afilada como una daga, todos en la clase contenían la respiración y los que abandonaron el aula después del nuevo temblaron –"es francamente absurdo que tantos estudiantes hayan reprobado cuando todos los ejercicios fueron de temas que vimos el primer semestre ¿acaso lo han olvidado tan pronto?"- reto dejando el silencio general como respuesta –"entregare las penosas calificaciones, y ya que solamente cuatro de mis estudiantes lograron aprobar por muy poco, me veré forzado a rehacer el examen y evaluar de nuevo… espero que esta escena no se repita"- y tras la advertencia entrego las calificaciones una por una dejando rostros espantados por las bajas notas.

-_¡treinta y dos puntos!_-se contuvo de gritar Sakura al ver su calificación.

-"¿le importaría quedarse unos minutos después de mi clase, joven Li?"- cuestiono el profesor en voz baja al entregar la hoja del chino –que Sakura y Tomoyo lograron escuchar al tocar junto al estudiante-, este la tomo y asintió en silencio para después sin miramientos colocar la hoja en un folder y escuchar los murmullos de sus temerosos compañeros.

-"Nishimura-Sensei"- llamo un estudiante delgaducho conteniendo sus temblores –"¿repetirá también el examen a los cuatro estudiantes que aprobaron?"-

-"si lo repiten se les tomara en consideración esta nota como puntos extra para algún trabajo posterior, pero estará en su decisión el repetirlo o no"- afirmo el profesor –"yo les sugeriría repetirlo, porque la mejor nota entre los cuatro que aprobaron es un lamentable setenta y uno"- Y a esa información la mirada de la mayoría se movió con velocidad hasta dar con la envidiada mejor nota de la clase: el presidente del grupo A, Arisawa Hiromu.

-"¡que envidia! Arisawa-kun puede no hacer el examen si quiere"- expreso Sakura al salir del aula.

-"aun así escuche que lo repetirá, no todos los días Nishimura-Sensei ofrece puntos extra, así que se arriesgara"- conto Naoko.

-"es cierto, podría mejorar después sus calificaciones"- observo Tomoyo

-"¿ustedes lo repetirán?"- cuestiono Sakura suponiendo la respuesta

-"si, dejar así mi calificación podría afectarme mucho después, así que lo repetiré"- dijo Tomoyo suspirando al ver su calificación: sesenta y siete

-"apenas aprobé, así que lo repetiré también"- informo Naoko con pesadumbre al recordar su apenas aprobador sesenta y cinco (3)

-"¿Quién mas aprobó?"- pregunto Sakura

-"creo que Etsuko-kun con sesenta y seis"- enuncio Naoko.

Sakura suspiro derrotada sabiendo que siempre se le habían dificultado las matemáticas y el hecho de haber molestado a Nishimura-Sensei significaba un examen más difícil que el primero. -_Cómo si no tuviese ya bastantes problemas con tener nueve cartas detrás de mí, ahora debo de estudiar más para aprobar el examen_-

-"¿no tienes club hoy, Sakura-chan?"- dudo Tomoyo al ver la hora, pues a ella también se le hacía tarde para ir al coro.

Y como si esa fuese la señal se despidió de ambas rápidamente para después correr por los pasillos a toda prisa, bajar las escaleras de dos en dos y al doblar un cruce de pasillos chocar con alguien y caer dolorosamente sentada en el piso.

-"lo siento mucho… no vi donde iba y yo…"- se detuvo en seco al alzar la cabeza y encontrar el atractivo rostro de Shaoran.

-"¿estás lastimada?"- cuestiono luego de levantarse y extendiendo su mano para ayudarle a ponerse en pie.

-"estoy bien"- articulo Sakura levemente sonrojada tomando su mano y levantándose-_¡qué vergüenza! ¡Mi suerte esta maldita!_-

-"no deberías correr por los pasillos, es peligroso"- aseguro Shaoran para después arrodillarse a recuperar los papeles que había perdido por el choque.

-"lo siento mucho… deja que te ayude con eso"- propuso inclinándose a recoger las hojas que estaban esparcidas, tomándolas rápidamente consciente de su tardanza para llegar al club de arte; hasta que su vista se topo con una hoja _muy familiar y muy odiada:_ el examen de matemáticas de Nishimura-Sensei, por impulso la tomo del piso y la observo –"¡NOVENTA Y OCHO PUNTOS!"-

El grito de deslumbramiento de la joven atrajo la mirada del chino hacia ella, para luego ver la papeleta y tomarla rápidamente para ponerla junto al resto sin cambiar su postura seria.

Sakura estaba desconcertada –"Nishimura-Sensei dijo que la mejor nota fue setenta y uno, y esa fue la nota de Arisawa-kun"-

-"Arisawa tubo la mejor nota"- afirmo Shaoran

-"¡tu nota es mayor!"- refuto Sakura.

-"Arisawa Hiromu tubo la mejor nota del grupo A"- contradijo Shaoran sin inmutarse

-"¡tu estas en nuestro grupo!"- se impaciento Sakura.

-"soy estudiante del grupo A del segundo año de preparatoria de este instituto desde la semana pasada, por ello no tengo "antigüedad"; no sería apropiado para Nishimura-Sensei exponer mi calificación como de "su estudiante" cuando lo que aprendí, no lo aprendí aquí"- opino sin perturbarse, y terminando de acomodar sus papeles –Sakura dejó de ayudarle a recuperarlos después de ver la nota-

Sakura parpadeo confundida para después parlotear –"el examen de Nishimura-Sensei lo entregaste después de quince minutos"-

-"lo entregue porque lo había terminado, no veo que tiene de extraño entregar un examen al terminarlo"- declaro levantándose nuevamente y empezando a caminar por los pasillos

Sakura le dio alcance con una idea en mente –"¡un momento! ¿Entiendes todos los ejercicios?"- Shaoran detuvo su paso para verle fijamente unos segundos antes de asentir –"se que podría ser _abusivo_ de mi parte pero, ¿podrías explicármelos?"- y al ver la extrañez en su interlocutor continuo –"por favor, te agradeceré enormemente si me explicas"-

La mirada suplicante se Sakura era genuina, al igual que la expresión seria y extrañada de Shaoran –"¿Por qué necesitas _mi_ ayuda?"-

-"entiendes los ejercicios, ¿cierto? Y tienes la mejor nota del grupo, aun si no lo saben _tú_ tienes la mejor nota; no entiendo muy bien los ejercicios y necesito salir bien en ese examen"- Shaoran le vio con desconfianza por lo que siguió hablando para intentar persuadirlo –"seguramente dirás que soy muy estúpida por no entender, pero por eso te pido ayuda, si se la pido a alguien más lo más seguro es que ninguno de los del grupo acceda a explicarme porque también _necesitan_ estudiar"-

Shaoran le vio fijamente antes de suspirar cansinamente y expresar –"no puedo explicarte porque tengo clases después de salir de la preparatoria"-y con esas palabras Sakura le vio desalentada –"pero si de verdad necesitas mi ayuda, _búscame_ en el jardín de atrás mañana a la hora del almuerzo, puedo explicarte entonces."- y dicho lo último Shaoran se retiro con paso tranquilo.

* * *

><p>-"¿noventa y ocho puntos? ¿Estás segura?"- pregunto asombrada Tomoyo caminando con Sakura de vuelta a sus hogares.<p>

-"estoy segura, lo vi yo misma"- aseguro Sakura a Tomoyo

-"entonces ¿Por qué Nishimura-Sensei dijo que la mejor nota fue setenta y uno?"- se extraño Tomoyo.

-"Shaoran-kun dijo que ya que él ingreso como estudiante la semana pasada, no era correcto que Nishimura-Sensei mostrase su nota como de un alumno del grupo A"- narro Sakura.

-"ya veo"- susurro Tomoyo pensativa.

-"le pedí a Shaoran-kun que me explicase los ejercicios y dijo que lo haría en la hora del almuerzo de mañana"- conto Sakura un poco desalentada. –"pero si Nishimura-Sensei repite el examen mañana, no estaré lista para hacerlo"-

-"no creo que Nishimura-Sensei repita el examen mañana Sakura-chan"- opino Tomoyo

-"¿no? ¿Por qué?"- inquirió Sakura

-"porque los exámenes necesitan la aprobación previa de la directiva, lo cual toma por lo menos un día y Nishimura-Sensei dijo que debía _rehacer_ el examen; si mi suposición es correcta, el examen lo hará ahora o mañana, lo que significa que desde pasado mañana _si es posible _que nos evalué"-

-"¿Enserio?"- cuestiono con renovadas esperanzas –"significa que podre preguntar a Shaoran-kun"-

-"¿enserio te dijo que te explicaría a la hora del almuerzo?"- dudo Tomoyo.

-"Si, ¿tiene algo de malo?"- se extraño Sakura

-"¿no lo has notado? Li-kun _desaparece_ durante el almuerzo, creo que es para evitar a nuestras compañeras, pero nadie del grupo sabe adónde va"-

Sakura parpadeo confundida antes de comentar –"el dijo que lo buscara en el jardín de atrás del instituto"- Tomoyo le vio un poco sorprendida así que continuo –"le roge bastante, creo que por eso lo convencí, ¿Qué hay de ti Tomoyo-chan? ¿También necesitas ayuda?"-

-"me gustaría tener a alguien que me explicase algunos ejercicios"- dijo Tomoyo reflexiva

-"entonces ¿Qué tal si vamos las dos?"-propuso Sakura de mejor animo

-"¿estará bien? Si él dijo que fueras tu, podría molestarse si voy yo"- opino Tomoyo

Sakura dudo unos segundos sopesando la idea antes de decir -"no creo que se enfade por pedirle ayuda, siempre y cuando le avise antes, así que le preguntare antes de clases si está de acuerdo con ayudarte a ti también"-

-"¿segura?"- dudo Tomoyo para después ver a Sakura asentir.

Se despidieron poco después en un cruce de calles y Sakura al entrar a su casa se quito los zapatos saludo a su padre y hermano y subió a cambiarse el uniforme para después bajar a cenar y subir a hacer sus deberes e intentar entender por su cuenta los ejercicios de matemáticas.

-"¡hija, te buscan por el teléfono!"- escucho llamar desde abajo, por lo que bajo –dejando a los guardianes dormidos arriba- y tomo el teléfono diciendo:

-"¿sí? Habla Kinomoto"-

_-"Me alegra mucho escucharte Sakura-san"- _escucho una voz conocida por el teléfono.

-"¡¿Eriol-kun?!"- reconoció Sakura

_-"sí, soy yo. Llamo por tu carta"- _sonaba muy pensativo

Sakura giro su rostro para verificar no ser escuchada antes de susurrar -"¿conoces de esas cartas?"-

_-"no, nunca antes había escuchado de un juego de cartas creado por otro mago; me inquieta mucho"-_ hizo una pausa antes de decir _–"no estoy seguro de que se trate, pero no creo que sea buena idea dejarlo al azar, así que regresare a Japón una temporada para poder investigar de cerca; hablaremos con calma entonces."-_

-"¿regresaras?"- se sorprendió gratamente Sakura.

_-"sí, quiero saber que sucede; si lo que escribiste en la carta no es una exageración, significa que pueden ser peligrosas y también me inquieta la guardiana. Pero no podre regresar hasta dentro de algunos días, hasta entonces: cuídate mucho, por favor"-_

-"de acuerdo"- confirmo Sakura antes de escuchar el sonido que indicaba que Hiragizawa Eriol ya había colgado.

* * *

><p>El amplio jardín atrás de su escuela estaba desierto por la baja temperatura, podía ver el vaho de su respiración pero no le molestaba el frio, siguió buscando con Tomoyo hasta ubicar al estudiante.<p>

-"¿Shaoran-kun?"- llamo Sakura viendo al chino leer bajo la sombra de un árbol, Shaoran levanto la cabeza para ver a la joven y escucharle –"dijiste que estaba bien que viniéramos"-

-"si, ¿Cuáles son los que se les dificultan exactamente?"- inquirió cerrando el libro y viendo a Sakura y Tomoyo acercarse y sentarse cerca de donde estaba para poder preguntar.

-"estos"- dijo Sakura señalando una página de su libro de texto para recibir una breve y fácil explicación de parte del chino, de la misma manera que Tomoyo posteriormente.

-"¿fui claro?"- cuestiono a ambas jóvenes, quienes asintieron para después escuchar a Shaoran indicar –"lo mejor que podrían hacer es practicar estos ejercicios por su cuenta, de esa manera podrían recordar mejor el procedimiento."-

-"es difícil saber si están bien hechos o no"- murmuro Sakura

-"practica con los que si sepas la respuesta, de esa manera podrás verificar el resultado"- sugirió Shaoran con tranquilidad mientras sacaba su obento.

-"parece que se te facilitan mucho"- observo Tomoyo antes de que ambas iniciaran su almuerzo también.

–"es cierto, incluso yo pude entenderte finalmente"- se animo Sakura –"¡eres muy inteligente!"-

Shaoran parecía no escuchar los elogios, pues tenía la mirada fija en la nada cuando dijo casi en un susurro -"es solo cuestión de practicar"-

-"no seas modesto, ¡eres muy inteligente! De otro modo ¿Cómo quedarías a la primera en el grupo A?"- curioseo Sakura

-"es cierto, dicen que te hicieron muchas pruebas antes de aceptarte ¿es cierto?"- intervino Tomoyo

-"tenían dudas sobre si podría tener un rendimiento adecuado con respecto a los otros estudiantes"- confirmo Shaoran

-"¿en serio?"- se intereso mas Sakura –"¿por qué?"-

-"en China el inicio de clases se dio en septiembre"- dijo sereno sin notar la extrañez en Sakura al cuestionar.

-"¿En China iniciaron en septiembre?"-

Shaoran asintió una vez antes de aclarar –"China tiene un modelo de semestres iniciado en septiembre y terminado en julio, por eso consideraron que Mei Ling y yo no podríamos ingresar de forma inmediata en segundo año (4)"-

-"¿por qué estarían atrasados con respecto a nosotros?"- interrogo admirada Tomoyo y Shaoran asintió.

Sakura se notaba asombrada al hablar -"¿significa que aun no habías visto estos temas?"-

-"no de forma "oficial"."- afirmo encogiéndose de hombros –"Mei Ling tuvo muchos problemas para poder aprenderlos y ponerse "al día" con respecto a estos temas, por ello no pudo aplicar al grupo A"-

-"¿Cómo es que tu si los sabias?"- cuestiono Sakura aturdida

-"recibí clases particulares"- respondió con simpleza

-"¿clases particulares? ¿Clases además de las de la escuela?"- se extraño Sakura y recordó el libro escrito en alemán que Shaoran leía por las mañanas –"¿Cómo tus clases de alemán?"-

-"similares"-respondió y al ver la evidente interrogante de Sakura argumento-"aunque casi no tenemos tiempo libre es bastante común en mi país recibir auditorias o clases de refuerzo para mejorar las notas (5); en mi caso recibía clases de refuerzo, extraescolares y clases complementarias para adelantar algunos temas"-

-"¡sorprendente! Yo no entiendo muy bien las clases que tengo y tu adelantabas tus clases"- exclamo Sakura -"¡Eres impresionante Shaoran-kun!"-

Shaoran le vio fijamente con extrañez antes de comentar –"note que cuando nombraste al presidente no lo hiciste por su nombre de pila, ¿tienes por costumbre llamar por su nombre a quienes acabas de conocer?"-

Sakura parpadeo anonada unos segundos antes de recordar: si Shaoran creía no haberla conocido, debía ser extremadamente extraño para él ser tratado con tanta _familiaridad_ por una desconocida.

-"este… es un _mal habito_, pero no creí que te molestaría Sha… Li-kun"- respondió nerviosa y un poco apenada, pues desde hacía mucho no se refería a él por su apellido –_será difícil quitarme la costumbre_-

-"me disgusta un poco que no se me consultara primero, Kinomoto-san"-aclaro con serenidad dejando una sensación de extrañez en Sakura: había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Shaoran le había dejado de llamar por su apellido.

-"¿debido a esas clases pudiste contestar el examen de Nishimura-Sensei tan rápido? Li-kun"- intervino Tomoyo notando la expresión extraña de Sakura.

-"supongo"- murmuro Shaoran antes de seguir comiendo.

-"aun así lo contestaste muy rápido… ¡era muy difícil!"- afirmo Sakura

Shaoran solamente se encogió de hombros restándole importancia por lo que Tomoyo cuestiono –"¿acaso no te pareció difícil?"-

-"no mucho, he realizado ejercicios más complicados"- dijo Shaoran sin inmutarse causando el espanto de Sakura ¿Qué tan adelantado estaba Shaoran?

-"aun así es impresionante"- siguió Sakura –"incluso con la repetición será difícil que alguien tenga una mejor nota que tu, puedes no hacer el examen y no te afectaría en lo absoluto después"-

-"tal vez, pero aun así lo repetiré"- dijo mas para sí que para sus sorprendidas interlocutoras.

-"¿lo repetirás? ¿Acaso es por los puntos extra?"- dudo Tomoyo

-"los puntos extra ayudarían, pero no lo repetiré por eso"- asevero Shaoran

-"¿por qué? a diferencia de mi tu si puedes no repetirlo, y Tomoyo-chan lo repetirá para que no perjudique sus calificaciones pero a ti no te afectaría"-

-"cometí un error al olvidar _escribir_ un signo negativo en la última _respuesta,_ lo repetiré para _corregir_ eso"- conto Shaoran

-"¿un signo negativo en la respuesta?"- se aventuro Tomoyo –"¿por ello no tienes cien puntos?"- Shaoran solo asintió causando que a Sakura le diera vértigo ¿no saco una puntuación perfecta por _olvidar un signo_ en el examen del estricto profesor?

-_Shaoran-kun no ha cambiado mucho después de todo: siempre era muy exigente consigo mismo y nunca presumía de sus logros_- medito Sakura aun anonada

* * *

><p>-"¡esta vez lo conseguiré!"- murmuro Kerberos viendo la pantalla del televisor donde se visualizaba su juego tapado por el lema "GAME OVER"<p>

_Negi_ suspiro con aburrimiento viendo la ventana sentada sobre el alfeizar, Kerberos había iniciado con su juego desde que el padre de su ama salió de casa, –desde el fin de semana Kerberos había dejado de _observar fijamente_ a la guardiana pero aun seguía sus movimientos cuando de vez en cuando esta cambiaba de posición- faltaba poco para que la dueña de Kerberos apareciera pero después de estar tanto tiempo haciendo lo mismo en el mismo lugar empezaba a incomodarla: no sabía qué hacer, Sakura intentaba hablar con ella pero solo para conseguir nueva información que no estaba dispuesta a revelar y el guardián del sol parecía tener deseos de pelear cada vez que se movía _demasiado_ –específicamente cada vez que caminaba para estirar sus patas- o cada vez que hablaba con Sakura por más de dos minutos –por ello Sakura no había conseguido sacarle información relevante- y estar tanto tiempo en _ocio_ empezaba a exasperarle.

-"¿uh?"-

-"¡¿Qué te pasa a ti?!"- cuestiono bruscamente Kerberos al ver a la guardiana levantarse y abrir la ventana

-"una carta se activo: su ama está en peligro"- anuncio con voz tranquila para salir deprisa por la ventana extender sus alas y emprender vuelo

Kerberos en cuanto escucho esas palabras salió detrás de la guardiana de las cartas del infinito dejando de lado su adorado juego, siguiendo por el aire con dificultad a la veloz guardiana.

-_¡incluso es más rápida esta maldita coneja!_- pensó con resentimiento tratando inútilmente de darle alcance por lo que grito –"¡¿Dónde está la carta?!"-

-"¡no muy lejos! ¡Casi llegamos!"- dijo en voz alta apenas escuchada por el frio viento.

* * *

><p>-"¡que frio!"- se quejo abiertamente Sakura caminando junto a Tomoyo y tallándose más el abrigo.<p>

-"es cierto, pronto comenzara a nevar… tal vez debería diseñar trajes de invierno que sean más calientes"- opino Tomoyo causando que a Sakura le surgiera una gota en la cabeza.

-"¿no crees que exageras Tomoyo-chan? No es necesario que diseñes tantos trajes y para cada temporada"-

-"es lo único en lo que puedo ser de utilidad, así que lo haré bien"- dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole con complicidad

-_pero es innecesario…_- Sakura se sintió agradecida por el apoyo aunque intimidada por la atención y estaban cruzando el desolado puente del parque pingüino cuando Sakura se quedo muy quieta con los ojos abiertos de par en par. -_¿uh?_-

-"¿sucede algo, Sakura-chan?"- se inquieto Tomoyo acercándose

–"no puedo moverme"-expreso en un hilo de voz, Tomoyo se acerco e hiso un gesto para tocarla -"no me toques, Tomoyo-chan"- advirtió deteniendo su mano y asustando a Tomoyo

Tomoyo sintió algo "sujetarla" y paralizarla: no podía moverse; un gemido de espanto surgió de su garganta cuando vio a Sakura elevarse un metro del piso siendo zarandeada en el aire para después escucharla gemir cuando sus brazos y piernas se extendieron y estiraron como si "algo" tirara de sus extremidades con brutal fuerza.

-"¡detente _'Chain'_!"- se escucho una voz cortar el aire para después dos ataques de _Negi_ cruzaran rápidamente ambos lados de la joven, que cayó al piso libre y lastimada de sus brazos y piernas notando sangre en ellos manando de delgados y no muy profundos cortes.

Nuevos ataques –a sus laterales- le dieron movilidad a Tomoyo para después ver a _Negi_ descender y ponerse en guardia frente a Sakura y Tomoyo en dirección al agua.

-"¡¿a que le gruñes?!"- expreso el recién llegado Kerberos al verla gruñir ligeramente al agua.

-"esta bajo el agua"- afirmo motivando a que Kerberos cambiara a su verdadera forma y se posicionara frente a Tomoyo y junto a Sakura.

-"¡¿una carta?!"- demando Sakura a _Negi_ quien asintió terriblemente seria antes de hablar

-"su nombre es _'The Chain'_ puede crear _hilos_, lazos e incluso cadenas para inmovilizar a su adversario y manipularle desde lejos, es una carta muy estricta y no le agrada que alguien se libere de sus ataduras…"- frunció el seño y mostro los diminutos dientes en gesto amenazador para después lanzar nuevos ataques hacia el agua y abalanzarse sobre esta.

Sakura estaba impresionada ante la escena: _Negi_ cruzaba el aire con velocidad eludiendo y cortando con nuevos ataques nuevas _cintas_ que salían del agua para luego atacar nuevamente al agua con fiereza desconocida. Kerberos sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo y Tomoyo quedo boquiabierta al ver la agilidad y destreza con que se movía la guardiana en el aire: parecían ser los efectos de una película a cámara rápida.

Una cinta logro sujetar a _Negi_ y la intentaba arrastrar hacia el agua, por lo que Sakura sin pensarlo mucho invoco su báculo mentalmente y dijo –"_¡'Fly'_ '_Sword'!_"- rápidamente llego volando donde la guardiana y corto la cinta que la ataba con su espada.

-"¡por aquí!"- ordeno la guardiana con autoridad tironeando de su uniforme para apartarla de varias cintas que salieron del agua, elevándola más antes de decir –"¡si _'Chain' _no puede moverse no puede atacar: hay que inmovilizarla antes que se active por completo o no habrá manera que pueda usted cortar sus cadenas!"-

-"¿Cómo puedo…?"- pero sus palabras se interrumpieron por un nuevo ataque de la carta que le ato del pie y arrastro con brusquedad al agua, dirigió su espada a la cadena para cortarla sin éxito alguno

-"¡SAKURA!"- se escucho la voz de Kerberos y Tomoyo desgarrando el aire antes que se sumergiera por completo en la fría agua.

-_¿Qué hago?_- pensó Sakura con desesperación intentando en vano liberarse de las nuevas cadenas que se enrollaban en ella neutralizando sus movimientos y estrujándola con fuerza.

Sentía que se ahogaba cuando un ataque de _Negi _cruzo el agua y dio de lleno en un grupo de cadenas cerca de Sakura, las cadenas que la sujetaban se aflojaron y Sakura sintió algo tirar de ella, hasta sacarla del agua.

-"¡manténgala a salvo Kerberos-sama!"- ordeno la voz de _Negi_ al guardián del sol de las cartas Sakura para luego colocar a la apenas salvada Sakura en el lomo del león.

Nuevamente se abalanzo la guardiana hacia la carta de las cadenas mientras Kerberos retornaba volando rápidamente con Tomoyo para cuidar desde allí a Sakura y Tomoyo.

Un haz de luz se vio desde el fondo del agua seguido del brusco movimiento de esta, una difusa figura femenina surgió del agua pero antes que se visualizara por completo _Negi_ le ataco nuevamente, provocando que la gris silueta se desintegrara y se condensara en una carta negra con orillas doradas que la guardiana atrapo con la boca en el aire antes que tocara el agua.

-"¿Estás bien, _Negi-_chan?"-le pregunto Tomoyo en cuanto la mojada guardiana llego al puente y se poso frente a las jóvenes.

-"estoy bien, ¿está bien, Kinomoto-sama?"- le cuestiono a la chica que aun tosía tras haber sido lastimada bajo el agua.

-"estoy bien, _Negi_-chan; gracias por salvarme"- expreso con una tímida sonrisa y un suspiro de alivio –"realmente pensé que iba a morir"-

Kerberos le vio con recelo antes de murmurar entre dientes –"gracias por salvar a Sakura"-

-"será mejor que se traten sus heridas Kinomoto-sama"- observo _Negi_ viendo los cortes en brazos de Sakura apreciables gracias a que Tomoyo le retiro el abrigo para cubrirla con el suyo. –"tenga"- hablo mientras le entregaba la carta –"guárdelas usted, pero no entre en contacto con ellas o las enfadara mas"-

-"de acuerdo"- confirmo Sakura mientras tomaba un pañuelo entregado por Tomoyo y envolvía la carta.

* * *

><p>En la habitación de Sakura –entraron rápido saludando apenas a Touya antes de entrar al cuarto de la menor de los Kinomoto- Tomoyo curaba los cortes en los brazos de Sakura mientras que <em>Negi<em> se secaba el blanco pelaje con una toalla llevada por Kerberos.

-"¿Qué clase de carta es esta?"- le interrogo Sakura a la guardiana viendo la carta sin dibujo –solamente tenía un fondo negro- junto a la carta controladora de la flora sobre una mesita en el centro del cuarto –"tiene efectos muy… _crueles_"-

_Negi_ pareció pensativa unos segundos antes de decir –"las cartas de mi señor amo _no fueron creaciones al azar,_ tienen efectos y nombres simbólicos y las que tienen figuras humanas son de quienes representaron mucho para el"- hizo una pausa antes de agregar –"la carta _'The Chain'_ es la representación de _las ataduras_ que siempre lastimaron o incomodaron a mi señor amo"-

-"¿ataduras?"- se extraño Sakura

-"¿se sentía atado por una mujer?"- dudo Kerberos recordando la difusa figura femenina

_Negi _suspiro hondo antes de explicar –"la persona que representa a _'Chain'_ es la persona que más ha respetado y mas ha querido complacer mi señor amo, ella es muy estricta y controladora y solamente si "la pones en su sitio con tiempo" puedes asegurarte que no te controlara a ti… mi señor amo se _vio muy lastimado_ por ella cuando se entero que ella causo muchos de sus pesares y tristezas en el pasado, aun así nunca le guardo rencor; dijo que aunque no compartía sus métodos pudo finalmente entenderle: ella busca controlar a los que la rodean para _evitar_ que lastimen a _los que ella quiere_, ella _teme que alguien que ama _sea herido por lo que busca _mantenerlo_ a salvo, aun si es lejos de ella. Mi señor amo se dio cuenta de eso: ella lo hirió mucho pero sus deseos no fueron herirlo sino protegerlo, ella _lo amaba demasiado_ como para desear lastimarlo, por ello él permaneció _atado_ a ella a _voluntad_ para poder _cuidar_ de ella, porque él también la amaba demasiado como para desearle algún mal"-

Sakura y Tomoyo se sorprendieron mucho por las palabras de la guardiana y Kerberos murmuro -"¿ataduras "románticas"? suena un poco masoquista"-

-"mi señor amo tenía muchas responsabilidades y se hizo cargo a voluntad de esas responsabilidades para evitar que ella saliera lastimada, él hubiese sufrido mucho si alguien la hubiese lastimado"- respiro profundo antes de decir en voz baja pero audible –"mi señor amo solía decir que _todas las personas tienen ataduras_, aun si no saben que son _controlados_ por ellas, luchan para _liberarse_ o si se dejan controlar a voluntad; las personas tienen _algo_ que los puede lastimar, _algo_ que los puede hacer sentir felices, tristes o desesperados… _'Chain'_ es _la representación_ de esas ataduras y tiene el aspecto de la persona a quien _siempre busco complacer_"-hizo una pausa breve en que sus interlocutores le vieron con expectación -"pero no es una carta _malvada_, solamente sus habilidades carecen de control sin el señor amo, pues _'Chain'_ _obedece las ordenes_ del señor amo, fue creada con el fin de controlar a _las cartas_ mas _eufóricas,_ entre ellas a _´Wood´; _pero no puede ejercer control sobre sí misma, solo obedece y estando "a su libre albedrio" no sabe cuando detenerse."-

-"¿no lo hizo a propósito?"- cuestiono Tomoyo

_Negi _negó con la cabeza suavemente para justificar –"no es una carta violenta, solo _controladora_ y muy fuerte; aun cuando intento _retar _a Kinomoto-sama no creo que haya tenido verdaderas intenciones ofensivas"-

-"¡la intento ahogar!"- refuto Kerberos y _Negi_ suspiro con pesar

-"¿y qué paso con tu amo y la persona que personifica _'Chain'_?"- pregunto Sakura más interesada en la historia que en la explicación de la guardiana, quien le vio confundida unos segundos antes de narrar.

-"mi señor amo y ella tuvieron una fuerte disputa cuando se entero que había causado muchas de sus desgracias y le arrebato muchas oportunidades para "crecer". Pero después de ello mi señor amo hablo con ella y llegaron a un mutuo acuerdo, mi señor amo _cumpliría sus deseos_ a cambio de _no ser controlado_, desde entonces mi señor amo se sintió mucho más cómodo con su presencia pues podía hacer lo que el deseara cumpliendo con sus responsabilidades."-

-"suena a una relación complicada"- murmuro Tomoyo muy pensativa

-"tu amo debe ser muy masoquista si se aguanto todas las cosas que no quería para complacer a esa mujer"- atajo Kerberos

-"no fue masoquista, de hecho nunca le gustaron sus responsabilidades pero era muy consciente de los problemas que tendrían sus seres queridos si él se iba a sus anchas; por ello siempre fue muy cuidadoso de ocultarnos: él no quería que nos controlaran también, siempre nos _mimo_ mucho en ese aspecto y nunca nos regaño o lastimo"- conto con un tinte melancólico en su suave y siempre serena voz

-"¿Cómo es él?"- se intereso Sakura, la guardiana medito unos segundos antes de responder.

-"muy amable y responsable, capaz de hacerte sentir mejor con sus acciones, siempre muy delicado al tratar a personas apreciadas, capaz de consolar aun cuando él necesita ser consolado, muy valiente y hábil, su nivel de magia es solo sobrepasado por su inteligencia y astucia, se esfuerza por tener lo que quiere y cuando lo consigue no se vanagloria de ello, siempre busco hacernos sentir felices aun cuando él estaba triste y siempre busca el bienestar de los demás sobre el suyo propio; por ello le respetamos y le somos leales, él se lo merece."- expreso con orgullo la guardiana.

-"parece que es muy maduro"- susurro Tomoyo

-"¿lo crees así?"- inquirió Sakura muy interesada

-"yo opino que seguro es muy masoquista ¿Quién aguanta estar _reprimido_ solo por complacer?"- intervino Kerberos

_Negi_ suspiro pesadamente para después levantarse e ir a acostarse junto al escritorio causando extrañez a Sakura y Tomoyo -"¿estás bien?"- le pregunto Tomoyo

-"solo estoy un poco cansada… dormiré un rato"- y dicho esto cerro sus lindos ojos claros y se durmió.

* * *

><p>-"¡qué bien! Parece que mi suerte empieza a mejorar"- expreso Sakura con entusiasmo<p>

-"no fue suerte, te has esforzado mucho Sakura-chan"- opino Tomoyo viendo la calificación de la repetición del examen de matemáticas de Sakura que hicieron el jueves, en esta se apreciaba un ochenta y nueve; Sakura le sonrió con ánimos renovados caminando devuelta a casa.

-"tú también te has esforzado mucho Tomoyo-chan"-expuso Sakura pues Tomoyo había tenido un noventa y siete

-"fue gracias a la ayuda de Li-kun"- declaro Tomoyo

-"¡es cierto! ¡Me gustaría agradecerle apropiadamente!"- afirmo con euforia, nunca había salido tan bien en un examen de matemáticas de Nishimura-Sensei. –"¡fue sorprendente!, realmente saco una puntuación perfecta"- rememoro el momento en que discretamente había visto la calificación de Shaoran y la admiración y sorpresa que la embargo –_aunque es extraño… no parecía estar feliz, ni siquiera sonrió_- Sus pasos se detuvieron y Sakura quedo muy pensativa –_ahora que lo recuerdo… desde que regreso no lo he visto sonreír ni una vez_-

-"¿Sakura-chan? ¿Sucede algo?"- llamo Tomoyo dudosa al ver a la castaña tan quieta sin aviso.

-"nada… solo estaba pensando"- replico Sakura continuando la marcha y dejando a Tomoyo muy extrañada

Tras regresar a casa como era su hábito fue a cambiarse su uniforme y a cenar para después intentar hablar con _Negi_ –siendo nuevamente interrumpida por Kerberos- hasta que llamo Kinomoto Fujitaka.

-"¡te buscan por teléfono Sakura-san!"-

Sakura bajo rápidamente y contesto –"¿sí? Habla Kinomoto"-

_-"buenas noches Sakura-san, habla Hiragizawa Eriol"-_ contesto con serenidad su interlocutor

-"¡Eriol-kun! ¿Cómo estás?"-

_-"estoy muy bien; llamo para avisarte que regrese hoy a Japón"-_

-"¿ya estas de vuelta? ¡Qué rápido!"-

_-"si no fuera mucha molestia Sakura-san, me gustaría que nos encontráramos mañana para hablar ¿puedes?"-_

-"¡sí!"-confirmo sin dudar y giro su rostro para verificar no ser escuchada cuando pregunto en voz baja –"¿quieres hablar con _ella _también?"-

_-"¿es posible?"-_ cuestiono Eriol

_-_"si, pero no creo que sea buena idea que salga de casa"_-_ murmuro Sakura recordando la descripción que le escribió a Eriol añadió –"¿podrías venir tu, Eriol-kun?"-

_-"si puedo, pero es necesario que esto permanezca en __**confidencia**__"-_

-"mi hermano no estará en casa mañana y papá ira a una conferencia de arqueología"- anuncio –"le llamare a Tomoyo para que venga"-

_-"está bien entonces"-_ dijo con cierto alivio su interlocutor _–"¿a qué hora llego?"_-

-"¿puedes venir a las ocho?"- pregunto Sakura

-_"si, estaré ahí a esa hora; hasta entonces"_-

-"hasta mañana"- murmuro para después colgar y llamar a Tomoyo para avisarle de la llegada de su antiguo compañero.

* * *

><p>La fría mañana del sábado Sakura estaba arreglada muy temprano, antes de las siete de la mañana salieron los miembros mayores de la familia y poco después llego Tomoyo, ambas permanecieron conversando en la sala durante largos minutos hasta que sonó el timbre de la casa; Sakura sin pensárselo mucho fue a abrir.<p>

-"Buenos días, Sakura-san"- saludo un alto y atractivo joven de piel blanca y corto cabello negro azulado, profundos y misteriosos ojos azules cubiertos por unos anteojos que Sakura reconoció al instante –"me alegra mucho verte de nuevo"-

-"Buenos días, Eriol-kun"-contesto Sakura con una sonrisa-"pasa, por favor"-

-"Hola, Hiragizawa-kun"- saludo Tomoyo en la sala

-"Me alegra mucho verte de nuevo Daidouji-san"- le saludo Eriol

-"por favor, siéntate"-pidió Sakura señalando un sofá y sirviéndole el té caliente preparado previamente y que reposaba en la mesa del centro -"¿tuviste muchos problemas para lograr venir?"- cuestiono Sakura sentándose

-"no muchos, una amistad me ayudo con el papeleo de Nakuru y el mío"-

-"¿también vino Akizuki-san?"- pregunto Tomoyo

-"vendrá para el lunes con Spinel Sun, yo me adelante para preparar mi ingreso a la preparatoria de Tomoeda"- respondió Eriol

-"¿ingresaras a la preparatoria de Tomoeda?"- se sorprendió Tomoyo –"¿Cuándo harás las pruebas de admisión?"-

-"las hice ayer en la tarde, ingresare el lunes de forma oficial"- informo Eriol asombrando a Sakura

-"¿En cuál grupo estarás?"- curioseo Sakura

-"en el grupo A"- declaro Eriol con una sonrisa amistosa

-"¡sorprendente!"- expreso la castaña –_Eriol-kun no ha cambiado mucho… sigue siendo muy amable e inteligente_-

Eriol rio suavemente antes de ponerse serio y decir -"me instale en un apartamento cerca de aquí, si necesitas mi ayuda no dudes en llamarme, ¿has tenido inconvenientes?"-

-"una carta apareció el martes pero estoy bien. _Negi_-chan pudo derrotarla"-

Su interlocutor medito las palabras de Sakura antes de preguntar –"¿Dónde está la guardiana?"-

-"en mi cuarto, no supe cómo hablarle de ti y cuando intentaba hablar con ella Kero-chan me interrumpía… iré por ella"- anuncio Sakura levantándose y se dirigió a su habitación donde Kerberos estaba jugando videojuegos y _Negi_ estaba acostada cerca del escritorio, aunque estaba despierta viendo aburrida jugar a el guardián del sol de las cartas Sakura -"_Negi_-chan ¿podrías bajar conmigo?"- Kerberos al escucharle hablar dejo de jugar y se puso arisco: la guardiana nunca había abandonado la habitación.

-"no sería apropiado Kinomoto-sama, sobre todo por su familia"- indico la guardiana sin cambiar de postura.

-"descuida… no están en casa"- a esas palabras la guardiana pareció extrañada y pregunto

-"¿Quién entro entonces?"-

Kerberos vio a Sakura con expectación y a _Negi_ con recelo – recordando que ella siempre sabia cuando entraba alguien pero afirmaba no escuchar las conversaciones en la casa por el hecho de no ser "entrometida"- y Sakura vio a la guardiana con sorpresa antes de admitir -"un amigo mío, pero descuida… él sabe de magia"-

La guardiana le vio con desconfianza antes de hablar –"no importa si su amistad sabe o no de magia"-

-"no te preocupes él no hablara de ti, es muy cuidadoso en guardar secretos, ven conmigo por favor"- pidió Sakura

La guardiana le vio con el ceño levemente fruncido y Kerberos intervino -"solo obedece y baja"-

-"¿por qué?"- cuestiono _Negi _viendo fijamente a Sakura, causando el nerviosismo en esta

-"porque él y yo queremos hablar contigo"- afirmo Sakura

_Negi_ abrió mucho los ojos en señal de sorpresa antes de fruncir el seño –"¿sabe su amistad de mí?"-

Sakura sonrió nerviosa antes de confirmar -"no te preocupes, él no es indiscreto"- La guardiana se levanto rápidamente y le vio con aire ofendido, era evidente: estaba molesta, por primera vez Kerberos y Sakura la vieron molesta.

-"¿le ha hablado a alguien de mi?"- interrogo _Negi _con frialdad y un tinte de reto

Al verla molesta Kerberos por instinto se puso en guardia frente a la desconcertada Sakura -"no debes preocuparte, no le dirá a ninguna persona"- dijo Sakura poniéndose más nerviosa aun.

-"Descuida guardiana de las "Infinity cards", no tengo intención de hablarle a alguien de ti"- intervino la voz de Eriol acercándose detrás de la sorprendida Sakura, viendo sin sorpresa a la blanca guardiana y como esta fruncía más el ceño.

-"¿Quién es usted?"- interrogo con parquedad y desconfianza

-"no nos conocemos pero mi nombre es Hiragizawa Eriol, encantado de conocerte finalmente _"Negi"_. Me gustaría hablar contigo ¿es posible?"-

-"¿Hiragizawa Eriol?"- repitió la guardiana –"¿Por qué razón debería hablar con usted?"-

-"me intereso mucho saber que alguien más creo cartas mágicas, me gustaría hablar de ello"- respondió sereno mientras Sakura empezaba a preocuparse: _Negi_ nunca había sido tan brusca y fría antes.

-"¿_alguien más_? ¿Usted creo cartas mágicas?"- cuestiono hábilmente a Eriol, este sonrió confirmando la interrogante -"ya veo… la reencarnación del mago Reed Clow"-

-"eres muy inteligente"- elogio Eriol a la guardiana –"¿hablamos?"-

La guardiana le vio con suficiencia antes de caminar hacia la salida tras Eriol y frente a Sakura y Kerberos, una vez en la sala se sentaron y _Negi_ le vio con desconfianza desde la mesa.

-"¿quieres te, _Negi_-chan?"- pregunto Sakura a la guardiana visiblemente nerviosa

-"¿y bien? ¿Qué quiere "hablar" conmigo?"- cuestiono a Eriol con brusquedad ignorando deliberadamente a Sakura y sorprendiendo también a Tomoyo.

Eriol se puso muy serio antes de decir –"Las "Infinity cards" fueron creadas por la misma persona que te creo ¿cierto?"- ella asintió –"¿Quién te creo?"-

-"no responderé a esa pregunta"- afirmo _Negi_

-"de acuerdo"- aseguro Eriol antes de continuar –"tu amo debe ser sumamente hábil… creí que Sakura-san exageraba al decir que no era posible percibir tu magia, pero estoy francamente sorprendido de no sentir tu presencia ¿Qué clase de conjuro es?"-

-"uno lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder ocultarnos de _magos ambiciosos_"-

-"¿ambiciosos?"- repitió Eriol un poco sorprendido –"¿crees que tengo deseos de apropiarme de ti?"-

_Negi_ bufo con desdén antes de replicar -"_aun __**si **__quisiera_ _tenernos no podría_ controlarnos y ninguna de las cartas intercedería por usted"-

-"bien, bien… no te enfades, dime entonces ¿Dónde está tu amo?"- solicito Eriol

-"no responderé a esa pregunta tampoco"- replico mordaz

Eriol le vio reflexivo unos segundos –"si sus cartas se "salieron de control" significa que tu amo _ya no puede controlarlas_ ¿o me equivoco?"- _Negi _frunció el seño y Sakura y Tomoyo le vieron con extrañez –"¿acaso tu amo murió?"-

_Negi _le vio con resentimiento causando el asombro general

-"¿tu amo murió, _Negi_-chan?"- inquirió Sakura -"¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes?"-

_Negi_ bufo molesta antes que interviniera Kerberos –"si tu amo está muerto, nada puedes hacer ¿Por qué recolectas las cartas tu? ¿No podrías buscar _otro_ amo?"-

-"busco las cartas para regresar con mi señor amo, porque las cartas siempre supieron dar con él ¿buscar otro amo? ¡Qué absurdo!, daré con MI SEÑOR AMO yo misma, _nadie más_ _podría_ controlarnos y cuidarnos"-

-"¿buscaras su reencarnación?"- dudo Sakura –"¿es eso?"- _Negi_ no respondió por lo que Sakura indago –"¿por eso hablabas de tu amo como si estuviese con vida? ¿Crees que tu amo será _exactamente_ igual a cuando estaba vivo?"-

-"mi señor amo siempre será mi señor amo; eso no cambiara nunca"- replico muy irritada

-"es curioso que digas eso, yo no soy igual al mago Clow ¿sabes?"- hablo Eriol –"me parece curioso que opines que él será _exactamente igual_"-

_Negi _le vio con suficiencia antes de decir con rencor –"_usted es tal cual lo describió en su momento…_ un arrogante que piensa saber demasiado"-

Eriol se asombro ante las palabras de la guardiana y pregunto –"¿tu amo conoció al mago Clow?"- _Negi_ bufo por lo que cuestiono –"¿vivió tu amo en la época del mago Clow?"-

-"¿por ello nos conocías?"-intervino Kerberos-"si viviste en la época de Clow es lógico que oyeras de nosotros… pero ¿Cuándo escuchaste de Sakura?"-

-"supongo que tu amo debió ser uno de los allegados del mago Clow"-indago Eriol reflexivo ante el silencio de la guardiana -"o tal vez alguien aun más cercano, lo suficiente como para que el mago Clow le contase de la cardcaptor que heredaría sus cartas"-

Kerberos parecía dudoso y le cuestiono a Eriol irritado –"¿Clow hablaba de Sakura con otras personas? ¿Era tan irresponsable?"-

Eriol rio un poco antes de decir –"el mago Clow hablaba y discutía de magia con sus "colegas" pero tenía a muy pocas personas como confidentes… fueron ellos quienes se encargaron de sus últimos deseos después de su muerte"-

-"¡que irresponsable!"- se quejo abiertamente Kerberos

-"dejemos al mago Clow de lado por el momento"- indico Eriol volviendo a ver a la guardiana –"si logras dar con él ¿Qué harás?"-

-"le regresare las cartas"- admitió _Negi_

–"si es su reencarnación tendrá su magia, pero ¿crees que él quiera tenerlas?"- cuestiono Eriol

-"mi señor amo nunca nos despreciaría"- bufo la guardiana

-"si estas tan segura yo te ayudare a buscarlo"- expreso Eriol asombrando a sus interlocutores y causando que la indignación de _Negi _aumentase

–"no necesito ayuda para regresar con mi señor amo"- replico la aludida

-"dijiste que necesitabas las cartas ¿no?"- le reto Eriol muy tranquilo –"y Sakura-san tiene dos"- declaro recordando la breve narración de Sakura

–"¡cierto!, sí las quieres devuelta debes cooperar con nosotros"- salto Kerberos retándola

-"¡que absurdo! ¿Creen que tienen poder sobre ellas? ¿Creen que podrán usarlas en mi contra?"-manifestó sin cambiar su postura-"no hay manera que _puedan ustedes tenerme por la fuerza_; _fui yo quien decidió venir_ aquí y quedarse… han ido muy lejos: Deme las cartas, Kinomoto-sama"- exigió la blanca guardiana –"me iré ahora mismo"-

-"¿Qué estás hablando?"- voceo Kerberos

–"dijiste que te quedarías a ayudar a Sakura-chan"- expuso Tomoyo recordando con angustia el reto de la carta _'Chain'_

-"_pedí discreción_ como **condición **y en cuanto tuvo ocasión le hablo de nuestra existencia a _un extraño_"- argumento mordaz la guardiana –"ahora nuestro trato se acaba, asuma las consecuencias de sus actos"-

-"yo solo pensé que seguramente Eriol-kun sabría sobre ti"- trato de justificarse Sakura.

-"¿acaso no lo ha entendido? Nadie sabe de nuestra existencia"- le respondió con enfado –"ahora su vida o muerte es igual para mi"-

-"¿Qué te hace pensar que te dejare ir?"- reto Kerberos aumentando la tensión en el ambiente

-"¿Qué le hace creer que podrá obligarme a quedarme? _Puedo_ irme con facilidad y una vez lejos no hay manera que _ustedes_ me encuentren"-afirmo sin temor al guardián o los brujos de la habitación -"entrégueme las cartas si no quiere sufrir daño alguno Kinomoto-sa…"-pero sus palabras se detuvieron y _Negi_ abrió mucho los ojos antes de girar su cabeza a sus lados mientras sus orejas se movían a todos lados: buscando algo

-"¿_Negi-_chan?"- dudo Sakura viendo a la guardiana saltar en dirección a la ventana y abrirla rápidamente.

-"¡¿adónde crees que vas?!"- cuestiono Kerberos bruscamente al verla salir volando por la ventana y sin perder tiempo siguió a la guardiana.

-"¡Kero-chan!"- llamo Sakura para luego salir rápidamente por la puerta seguida por Eriol y Tomoyo en su persecución ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Salieron de la casa de los Kinomoto y empezaron a perseguir a Kerberos que ya había ganado mucha distancia –la guardiana ya no era visible- por lo que Sakura después de verificar no ver a ninguna persona cerca anuncio:

-"me adelantare"- tiro de la llave de su cuello y recito mentalmente el conjuro para transformarla antes de decir –"_¡'Fly'!_"- y con ello empezó a ganar distancia de los otros y acercarse volando a Kerberos –o lo que aun lograba ver de él- llegando a una desolada calle entendió: _Negi _había percibido una carta.

Un dragón chino -similar al del bosque pero este tenía alas y era completamente negro- volaba cerca del piso siendo acorralado por la guardiana y Kerberos en su verdadera forma, ambos guardianes le atacaban mientras el dragón volaba hábilmente esquivando la mayoría de los ataques de Kerberos y algunos de _Negi._

-"¡no deja de moverse!"- se quejo Kerberos pues él era quien menos acertaba en los ataques.

-"hay que hacer que se mantenga en el piso… es rápido pero no puede con peleas terrestres"- anuncio la guardiana para luego arrojarse velozmente contra el dragón e intentar inmovilizarlo.

Sakura sin meditarlo mucho articulo -"_¡'Windy'!_"- y la carta de viento se enredo en el dragón chino dificultándole la movilidad –aunque no lo inmovilizo por completo-

-"¡ahora!"- expreso Kerberos al verlo semi inmóvil para después abrir la boca y atacarle nuevamente con fuego, el dragón se removió bruscamente consiguiendo sacarse a Negi de encima –que había intentado empujarlo al piso- arrojándola violentamente al suelo.

-"¡_Negi_-chan!"- llamo Sakura pero ella no contesto y seguía inerte en el piso –"¡_'Jump '_!"- musito para lograr de un salto acercarse a la guardiana y tomarla antes que esta fuera golpeada por la cola del dragón.

-"¡_'Shadow'_!"- se escucho claramente para después ver una serie de sombras sujetando al dragón alado e inmovilizándolo finalmente. Sakura giro el rostro para ver a Eriol con un báculo dorado con un sol y una luna en el extremo superior y a Tomoyo detrás de este –"¡Ahora Sakura-san!"-

Sakura sin meditarlo mucho voceo –"¡_'Firey'_!"- las llamas empezaron a rodear al dragón y este intentaba liberarse removiéndose con insistencia, Kerberos le arrojo nuevas bolas de fuego y la voz de Eriol rompió el aire de nuevo.

-"¡_'Thunder'_!"- un relámpago dio de lleno en el dragón disolviéndolo, para luego condensarse en una carta rectangular negra en el piso. Eriol se acerco sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo y poniendo el pañuelo sobre la carta para después tomarla mientras murmuraba para sí –"son mucho más fuertes de lo que pensé"-

-"¿_'The Wings'_?"-leyó Sakura acercándose al lado de Eriol para ver la carta con fondo negro y el titulo en la parte inferior.

-"¿_Negi_-chan está bien?"- le pregunto Tomoyo a Sakura al ver a la blanca guardiana en sus brazos.

-"esta inconsciente"- anuncio para luego empezar a revisarla y verla removerse con incomodidad cuando movió sus pequeñas alas –"creo que esta lastimada"-

* * *

><p>-"¿Por qué tardaron tanto en llegar?"- se quejo Kerberos en la sala de los Kinomoto con una bandita en la patita derecha producto de una mordida del dragón<p>

–"¡ustedes se fueron muy rápido!"- reprendió Sakura mientras vendaba con cuidado las grises alas de la blanca guardiana -ya consiente pero visiblemente molesta- sentada en su regazo.

Kerberos bufo antes de dirigirse a Eriol e interrogar bruscamente –"¿Por qué recitaste los conjuros de las cartas de Sakura?"- y ante la pregunta Sakura y Tomoyo le vieron expectantes y Eriol sonrió divertido.

-"no recite los conjuros de las cartas de Sakura-san"- anuncio muy sonriente

-"recito los conjuros de _sus_ cartas ¿cierto?"- indago _Negi_ provocando extrañez a las jóvenes y a Kerberos.

-"eres la guardiana mas astuta que haya conocido"- elogio Eriol muy divertido causando que la extrañes aumentara.

-"los guardianes que _ha conocido_ son suyos o más bien _fueron_ suyos, no es extraño que sepa _jugar_ con ellos; y siendo la reencarnación del mago Clow no es de admirarse que sea capaz de crear nuevas cartas"- replico la guardiana dejando mudos a su extrañada audiencia

-"¡¿creaste nuevas cartas?!"- pregunto admirada Sakura y la sonrisa de Eriol se lo confirmo

-"Ruby Moon y Spinel Sun son _tan_ guardianes como Yue y Kerberos"- argumento para después sacar un grupo de cartas exactamente iguales a las cartas Clow -pero en color azul oscuro- del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta –"no son tantas como las cartas Sakura pero "**Las cartas Eriol**" siguen siendo cartas mágicas"-Sakura parpadeo aturdida, hasta hace dos semanas pensaba que sus cartas eran las únicas que existían para después enterarse que no había un juego de cartas mas, _sino dos más._

-"¿puedo verlas?"- pregunto dudosa recordando las consecuencias de haber tocado una carta desconocida

-"si"- confirmo Eriol entregándole las cartas para que ella las viera, Tomoyo y Kerberos se pusieron a sus lados para verlas también mientras _Negi_ -que esperaba terminar de ser curada en el regazo de Sakura- vio indiferente las cartas pasadas frente a ella.

-" _'The Light', 'The Dark', 'The Windy', 'The Earthy', 'The Firey', 'The Watery', 'The Wood', 'The Flower', 'The Fly', 'The Jump', 'The Erase', 'The Mirror', 'The Maze', 'The Illusion', 'The Sword', 'The Shield', 'The Shadow', 'The Thunder' _y_ 'The Glow'_(6)"- leyó en voz alta mientras pasaba las cartas, eran diferentes a las suyas pues aun cuando tenían "los mismos personajes" las figuras que representaban las cartas en el juego de cartas de Eriol tenían un aspecto infantil y travieso, como de niños a punto de hacer una travesura, solo una era muy diferente: la carta _'Fly', _que a diferencia de la carta de vuelo de su baraja –representada por un ave- esta tenía como representante una extraña mariposa azul. –"son muy bonitas"- elogio para después regresarle las cartas.

-"gracias"- respondió con cortesía para después dirigirse a la guardiana y preguntar –"la carta _'The Wings'_ ¿Qué clase de carta es?"-

_Negi_ le vio con resentimiento sin contestar por lo que Sakura intervino preguntando persuasiva –"¿Cuál es el efecto de la carta, _Negi_-chan?"- _Negi_ bufo aun disgustada y Sakura se sintió un poco culpable de _no haberle consultado si estaba de acuerdo _antes de llamar a Eriol, porque se había molestado lo suficiente como para irse por su cuenta y terminar lastimada de sus peculiares alas. Suspiro con pesar y cuestiono –"¿te duele?"- pero no contesto nuevamente.

-"¡deja de hacer berrinche y contesta cuando te hablan!"- se quejo Kerberos –"_tenemos nuestras razones para querer saber _de tus horribles cartas y tu amo"-

-"y _yo tengo razones para no revelarlo_"- contradijo la guardiana haciendo que Kerberos frunciera el seño con irritación pero sin darle tiempo a contestar continuo –"si estuviese ante desconocidos ¿revelaría usted información de su ama?"- y con esa pregunta Kerberos abrió mucho sus ojos en señal de sorpresa para después mostrarse pensativo y suspirar con resignación, la respuesta era evidente: no.

-"queremos ayudarte _Negi_-chan"- afirmo Sakura

-"¿por qué?"- cuestiono parcamente la blanca guardiana –"hasta hace algunos días no sabían de nuestra existencia ¿Qué _razones_ tienen para _querer_ ayudarme?"-

-"las cartas del infinito pueden ser peligrosas si no son controladas ¿o me equivoco?"- intervino Eriol y _Negi_ frunció el seño confirmando en silencio con ese gesto –"si encontramos a _tu amo_ para que controle las cartas también te ayudamos a ti, de modo que podemos ayudarte a recolectarlas para que no se salgan de control y entregarlas a tu amo, podemos ayudarte si nos dices como hacerlo_ porque no queremos que suceda alguna desgracia a causa de las cartas_"-

-"además a nosotras _nos gustaría ayudarte_ a encontrar a tu amo _Negi_-chan"- reconforto suavemente Tomoyo –"has ayudado a Sakura-chan y _a mí me gustaría agradecerte de algún modo_, aun cuando no tengo habilidades como Sakura-chan o Hiragizawa-kun"-

_Negi_ pareció reflexiva algunos segundos relajando su expresión antes de suspirar suavemente y anunciar con voz serena aunque aun se escuchaba irritada –"no hablare de la identidad de mi señor amo por mis propios motivos ni diré nombres que puedan delatarlo, pero _diré información de las cartas si me preguntan algo __**especifico**__ acerca de ellas_"- respiro profundo y añadió -"la carta _'The Wings'_ es el equivalente a sus cartas _'The Fly'_ es una carta que permite volar, _no es violento_ pero se asusta con facilidad así que puede reaccionar de forma brusca"-

Ante esa afirmación Eriol frunció el seño –_ ¿fue necesario inmovilizar con dos cartas y atacarle con dos cartas ofensivas sin contar a Kerberos y la guardiana para poder derrotar una carta común y corriente? ¿Tan fuertes son esas cartas?_- pero las meditaciones de Eriol se vieron interrumpidas por la pregunta de Sakura

-"dijiste que tu amo no creaba cartas al azar, que representaban algo para él ¿Qué es lo que representa _'The Wings'_?"-

-"si quieres usarla debes _confiar en que no te dañara o te dejara caer_, así que si no tienes la **valentía** para arriesgarte y la **confianza** en tus habilidades no hay manera en que esa carta te obedezca"- enuncio la guardiana

-"¿valentía y confianza?"- se extraño Tomoyo y _Negi_ asintió –"¿las cartas representas valores?"-

-"representas _cualidades_ necesarias para poder controlarlas"- rectifico la guardiana

-"pero tu dijiste que _'Chain'_ representaba las ataduras de tu amo"- recordó Sakura

-"si, mi señor amo siempre considero como _molestas cadenas sus_ _responsabilidades_"- aclaro la guardiana dejando extrañez en Sakura

-"¿_'Chain'_ representa la **responsabilidad**?"- dudo Tomoyo a lo que la guardiana asintió nuevamente antes de explicar

-"en el caso de _'Chain' _ya que ella puede controlar a los demás por medio de ataduras es necesario ser responsable para que te obedezca, pues _si no eres responsable de tus actos puedes manipular a las personas y lastimarlas en el proceso;_ por ello _'Chain'_ no puede controlarse a sí misma, debes ser tu quien _se haga responsable_ de los actos de ella"-

-"entiendo… ¿Qué cualidad representa _'Wood'_?"- inquirió Sakura

-"_'Wood' _représenla el lado _**amistoso y bromista**_ de la personalidad de mi señor amo"- indico _Negi_

-"¿_'Wood'_ representa su personalidad?"- curioseo Sakura extrañada

-"_algunas cartas_ representan _características_ de la personalidad de mi señor amo, pero ya que representan _características aisladas _hace que sean _notorias_ ciertas actitudes de mi señor amo que normalmente no mostraría, esas cartas _son muy inestables solas_; fueron _las primeras_ en ser creadas, incluso son mayores que yo,** son esas cartas las más fuertes** del juego"- ante esas afirmaciones Eriol abrió un poco los ojos en señal de sorpresa.

-"¿_'Wood'_ fue creado antes que tú?"- cuestiono Sakura –"¿y es más fuerte que las otras cartas?"-

-"tiene fuerza _equivalente a sus hermanos_ y es más fuerte que las otras"- corrigió la guardiana –"si ellos _atacasen_ juntos _coordinándose bien_ tal vez _podrían ganarme_ pues son muy fuertes, fue por ello que me tomo tiempo debilitar y neutralizar a _'Wood'_ yo sola, porque es muy fuerte y además es muy juguetón"- suspiro levemente antes de añadir –"si alguna de esas cartas le ataca _sí estará en serios_ problemas, Kinomoto-sama"-

-"¿quieres decir que el resto de las cartas son _inofensivas_ comparadas con las cartas que fueron creadas primero?"- interrogo Kerberos sintiendo un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo.

-"si, porque las que fueron creadas primero son las cartas _de donde proviene el poder de las demás_, son las que _rigen_ el juego de cartas y _alimentan_ mi magia"- explico dejando sorprendidos a sus interlocutores –"_**son las cartas "regentes" de las Infinity Cards**_"-

-"¿Cuántas regentes son?"- pregunto Eriol _muy serio_

-"son en total siete las cartas que se alimentan de las regentes, las otras son regentes"- respondió _Negi_

-"Sakura-san indico que las cartas eran diez _en total_, una de ellas es _'The Wood'_ que es una regente, y _'The Wings'_ y _'The Chain'_ no son regentes"- reflexiono Eriol en voz alta –"faltan entonces cinco cartas que se alimentan de las regentes y dos regentes ¿cierto?"-_ Negi_ asintió una vez.

-"no suena tan mal"- susurro Tomoyo dudosa

-"¿son todas las cartas peligrosas?"- se aventuro a preguntas Kerberos

-"solo las cartas ofensivas; las otras no son peligrosas si se les trata con amabilidad, solo son peligrosas si se les ataque directamente sin precaución pues las cartas se defenderán si se sienten amenazadas"- indico la guardiana antes de bostezar, luego dirigirse a Eriol con el ceño fruncido y demandar –"mi señor amo cuido mucho el no revelar nuestra existencia, pero Kinomoto-sama le ha revelado nuestra existencia así que _si quieren mi ayuda __**exijo **__que nadie más sea informado_"-

-"me parece justo"- opino Eriol –"sin embargo espero estés de acuerdo con que _mis guardianes estén enterados_, pues están bajo mis órdenes y cuidan mis cartas por lo que deben permanecer cerca de ellas y de mi"-

La guardiana medito las palabras de Eriol unos segundos con el ceño aun fruncido antes de afirmar –"está bien, supongo que lo saben de todos modos ¿no?"- Eriol sonrió confirmando mudamente a lo que ella preguntaba así que continuo –"pero fuera de Kinomoto-sama, Daidouji-sama, Kerberos-sama, Yue-sama, de usted Hiragizawa-sama y sus guardianes, **nadie más debe de ser informado**"-

-"bien"- aseguro Eriol

_Negi_ se levanto finalmente del regazo de Sakura-debido a que esta termino de vendar sus alas- y salto al piso, camino en dirección a la habitación de Sakura diciendo –"estaré aquí _por ahora_, pero _ya no estoy obligada a permanecer todo el día junto a Kinomoto-sama o a ayudarle_ pues ella ha roto el trato"- Kerberos abrió la boca para gritarle pero fue callado con un gesto de Sakura y una vez la guardiana dejo la sala Sakura hablo

-"lo cierto es que no le pregunte si estaba de acuerdo y ella había pedido que no lo comentase con ninguna persona, así que es justo que no me ayude"-

-"¡no digas tonterías! ¡Ella quiere nuestra ayuda así que debe cooperar!"- contradijo Kerberos

-"pero ella nunca _pidió_ ayuda antes o ahora ¿o sí? Kerberos"- intervino Eriol con aire pensativo

Kerberos abrió la boca para contestar cerrándola rápidamente y frunciendo el ceño después, por lo que Sakura explico –"no solo _no_ pidió ayuda, debido a que _'Windy'_ no pudo inmovilizar bien a _'Wings'_ cuando atacaste al dragón _Negi-_chan salió lastimada"-

-"¿ahora dirás que fue mi culpa?"- cuestiono Kerberos visiblemente _celoso_

-"no lo _hicimos_ con intención, pero ahora ella no podrá volar"- indico Sakura visiblemente apenada –"al menos no hasta que sus alas sanen"-

-"lo cual la limita mucho, por lo que no podrá ser una ayuda activa aun si quiere"- justifico Eriol

-"¡¿ahora se ponen de su parte?! ¡¿Están apoyando a esa _horrible coneja_?!"- se quejo Kerberos y a sus interlocutores les surgió una enorme gota sobre sus cabezas, Tomoyo muy divertida por el comentario argumento.

-"no sé qué opines _en realidad_, pero no me parece que sea una coneja y mucho menos que sea horrible… ¡es realmente bonita!"- y al ver la expresión desconcertada y recelosa del guardián añadió jocosa –"pienso pedirle a _Negi_-chan que me deje hacerle un lindo vestuario que convine con sus ojos"-

-"¡¿Le pedirás que use tus diseños?!"- salto Kerberos indignado

Las gotas sobre las cabezas de Sakura y Eriol se hicieron más gruesas y Tomoyo rio muy divertida antes de admitir –"no solo que use mis diseños… ¡quiero que me deje grabarla!"-

-"¡¿QUÉ TU QUE?!"- exploto Kerberos y sin decir más regreso furioso a la habitación de Sakura –muy seguramente para intentar pelear con la guardiana- dejando a los otros en la sala con gotas _aun_ mas grandes sobre sus cabezas.

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones:<strong>

(1) El núcleo del programa de estudios de la escuela secundaria superior incluye las siguientes asignaturas obligatorias: lengua japonesa, geografía e historia, educación cívica, matemáticas, ciencias, educación física y para la salud, arte, lengua extranjera, economía doméstica e informática.

(2) "_**parece un gato, aunque sus orejas parecen de conejo… mmm"…"me parece muy linda, tiene el aspecto de un gatito, salvo por las orejas." **_Por si no quedo claro: gato se dice "neko" en japonés y conejo "usagi" y efectivamente, NO es un nombre, es un juego de palabras combinando las palabras "**Ne**ko" y "usa**gi**": **Negi**

(3) En Japón se basan en un sistema de puntuación del 0 al 100. El mínimo para aprobar son 65 puntos (y el mínimo en china son 60.)(Fuente: Wiki pedía)

(4) "_**China tiene un modelo de semestres iniciado en septiembre y terminado en julio por eso consideraron que Mei Ling y yo no podríamos ingresar de forma inmediata en segundo año**__."_ El año escolar en los niveles primario y secundario se divide en dos períodos. El primero se inicia en otoño (septiembre), y el segundo comienza en la primavera (por lo general en marzo). En los niveles de primaria y secundaria, cada año escolar normalmente incluye 34 semanas de clases, una semana de actividades de la escuela, una semana de actividades comunitarias, dos semanas para la revisión general y los exámenes (tres semanas en el primer ciclo de secundaria), y una semana de reserva. _En Japón se inician las clases en abril y terminan en marzo._

(5) "_**aunque casi no tenemos tiempo libre es bastante común en mi país recibir auditorias o clases de refuerzo para mejorar las notas**__."_ Los alumnos chinos asisten a clases cinco o seis días a la semana, desde la mañana temprano (alrededor de las 7) hasta primera hora de la tarde (16:00 o más tarde) Las clases especiales, de refuerzo o para aprender una disciplina extraescolar comienza a las cinco de la tarde y puede alargarse hasta las ocho, nueve o incluso diez de la noche (los niños chinos estudian hasta 12 horas al día). Los sábados, muchas escuelas imparten clases por la mañana de ciencias y matemáticas. Muchos estudiantes también asisten a 补习班 (buxiban), o en la escuela cram, por la tarde y los fines de semana. Al igual que la tutoría en Occidente, estas escuelas ofrecen Chino adicional, Inglés, clases de ciencias y matemáticas y tutoría individualizada.

(6) '_**The Light', 'The Dark', 'The Windy', 'The Earthy', 'The Firey', 'The Watery', 'The Wood', 'The Flower', 'The Fly', 'The Jump', 'The Erase', 'The Mirror', 'The Maze', 'The Illusion', 'The Sword', 'The Shield', 'The Shadow', 'The Thunder' **_**y '**_**The Glow'**__**.**__En el manga _de Sakura card captor _estas son las únicas cartas_ que existen, a diferencia del anime en que existen más cartas -53 para ser exactos- en el manga son solamente 19 las creaciones del mago Clow por lo que para tener algo equilibrado con el mago Clow –y de paso librarme de inventar nombres y efectos de cartas para Eriol- decidí que Eriol tuviese _las cartas Clow originales_.

**Notas de autora:**

¡Saludos!

47 páginas de Word en total.

Para este capítulo he intentado mejorar un poco mi forma de redactar con respecto al anterior, me he visto bloqueada en cuanto a imaginación y algo insegura en la expresión. Me disculpo si se me paso algún error de dedo en la corrección.

Desde este capítulo es que me he metido en un lio, pues como habrán notado, Shaoran y Mei Ling hablan en cantones (uno de los dialectos oficiales en China, e idioma oficial de Hong Kong) razón por la cual me he visto forzada a cambiar las puntuaciones del idioma _no japonés_ desde este capítulo hasta los que ya escribí… ¿Cómo saber que Fanfiction me eliminaría las cuñas que use para identificar el idioma no japonés? He visto que en algunos fics son usadas así que no me imaginaba que tendría problemas con ello. Ahora el identificativo del idioma no japonés será así:

-"*diálogos hablados en idioma no japonés*"- (Nota: edite el prologo)

Tendré que cambiar esto en todos los diálogos que ya escribí pero no hay de otra. Pese a los inconvenientes espero que el capitulo no esté muy confuso…

Primero que nada:

Mí preciada guardiana: Negi. ¿Tengo razones para no poner su nombre real en primera instancia? Si, debido a que cuando escribí este capítulo aun no me decidía por el nombre se me ocurrió el apodo, sin embargo no es un sin motivo por el cual no me decidía por el nombre real de Negi y aun si lo hubiese decidido hubiese usado un apodo; posteriormente se revelaran detalles de mi primera creación favorita así que si les interesa pediré paciencia.

Eriol ya salió al escenario ¿muy precipitado? Considerando el hecho que han pasado varios días en el fanfic (me he dado cuenta que no puedo poner demasiado suspenso de esta manera) y Sakura envió una carta un día sábado, Eriol al enterarse no lo pensó dos veces y arreglo su estadía en Japón para volver para el viernes de la siguiente semana no creo, estimados lectores, que haya sido muy precipitado.

Han aparecido dos cartas nuevas, 'The Chain' y 'The Wings'; por si las dudas notifico que las cartas de infinito ya están planeadas, no me las inventare de forma precipitada, dudaba sobre el orden idóneo para que aparecieran, más me gusto la idea de que estas fueran saliendo para atacar a Sakura (no la envidiaría, pero sigue siendo una manera más practica que Sakura persiguiendo carta por carta). La representación de cualidades y que simbolizaran una personalidad fue algo que surgió casi a último minuto pero que no cambia la trama principal, y el hecho que ataquen al que las toque tampoco será un sin motivo. Más detalles en capítulos posteriores.

Eriol es muy listo ¿no? a diferencia de Sakura (que es despistada a más no poder) y de Tomoyo (que no sabe mucho de magia), Eriol fue capaz de crear una hipótesis sobre el porqué las cartas del Infinito se salieron de control y sobre cómo se creó un nuevo juego de cartas. Habrán muchos detalles que Eriol deberá tomar en cuenta primero y que solo se revelaran en su momento, porque esta historia solo podrá ser predecible (de una manera u otra) para los lectores.

**Reviews:**

**julietamarilyn****.**Me siento alagada de saber que le agrade mi historia. Tenía mis dudas sobre si algún personaje se había modificado de alguna manera en su carácter, porque yo no soy fanática de los OCCs y me gusta que las historias puedan ser secuelas de las series originales así que tu comentario me subió el ánimo. Sobre los errores de ortografía, me disculpo, porque aunque he revisado varias veces lo que redacte debí pasar por alto algún error de dedo, seré más cuidadosa, lo prometo. ¿El capitulo ha sido de su agrado?

**Guest.** Gracias por su comentario, es agradable saber que le ha interesado la historia que escribí. Me complace saber que la trama es de su agrado porque la historia la empecé a escribir hace un par de meses (como en junio, más o menos) aunque ya la tenía rondando en mi cabeza desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo… con respecto a los errores de ortografía me disculpo nuevamente, me asegurare de ser cuidadosa de ahora en adelante. ¿Opiniones sobre el capitulo 2? Y si no fuese molestia, ¿podría identificarse con un seudónimo? Me gustaría poder identificarle con facilidad.

Siéntanse libres de hacer comentarios, sugerencias, observaciones o criticas, me tomare el tiempo para leerlas.

**Natsuki.**

**(Noviembre 1, 2014)**


	4. Capitulo 3: futuros problemas

Disclaimer:

Ninguno de los personajes de la serie Sakura Card Captor me pertenece, son propiedad del grupo CLAMP; yo los tomo prestados para esta historia como un entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo 3: futuros problemas.

-"él es Hiragizawa Eriol"- indico Miyajima-Sensei –"es un estudiante de intercambio que viene de Inglaterra, estará con nosotros una temporada"-

-"es un placer"- saludo Eriol con una sonrisa llena de misterio causando que el sonrojo estudiantil aumentara.

-"mmm… hay un lugar al lado derecho de Kinomoto-san, levántese por favor Kinomoto-san"- y dicho eso Sakura se levanto para que Eriol supiese donde tocaba –aun cuando este ya sabía quién era y ya la había ubicado- y una vez sentado en su lugar las clases tomaron su rumbo habitual.

Al menos hasta el receso, en que se le hizo comitiva a Eriol –tal cual se le había hecho a Shaoran tras ingresar, pero la diferencia es que Eriol sonreía y trataba de librarse de la comitiva discretamente mientras que el serio chino se había limitado a contestar y pedir espacio de forma educada sin éxito- por lo que Sakura se veía desconcertada al tener a tantos estudiantes tan cerca nuevamente.

-"se ponen muy animosos con los estudiantes nuevos"- murmuro a Tomoyo tras llegar junto a esta –quien tocaba en el tercer puesto de la fila, y junto a la ventana al igual que Shaoran- Tomoyo sonrió antes de decir.

-"no se ponen animosos con los estudiantes nuevos, están interesadas en Li-kun y Hiragizawa-kun"-

-"¿uh? ¿Interesadas?"- cuestiono Sakura notando al fin que la mayoría de la comitiva la formaban _las_ estudiantes de su grupo. –"¿ellas están interesadas en Eriol-kun y Shaoran-kun? ¿Por qué?"-

-"muy pocas veces tenemos compañeros _como ellos_ en nuestro grupo y cuando están aquí suelen irse en cuanto reasignan los grupos… supongo que quieren "aprovechar la oportunidad" ahora que la tienen"- argumento Tomoyo jocosa y divertida por la expresión de incomprensión de Sakura. -_¡realmente no se da cuenta!... Sakura-chan no es mal pensada y por ello no se da cuenta que ella misma tiene __**muchos**_ _**fans, **__pero no pensé que realmente no se diera cuenta del aspecto físico de Hiragizawa-kun y Li-kun_- y con esos pensamientos rio divertida causando que los signos de interrogación sobre la cabeza de Sakura se volvieran más notorios.-"¿Kero-chan dejo de buscar pelea con _Negi_-chan?"-

Sakura suspiro desalentada –"no, desde que dijiste que querías grabarla se ha puesto peor… ¿realmente quieres grabarla?"-

-"no niego que lo dije para molestar a Kero-chan, pero es cierto que quiero grabarla con mis diseños"- declaro Tomoyo y añadió con una sonrisa esperanzada –"si no está de acuerdo ¿me ayudarías a convencerla?"-

A Sakura le surgió una enorme gota sobre su cabeza pero asintió una vez –_a Kero-chan le gusta llamar la atención así que no necesito que Tomoyo-chan le insistiese en usar sus diseños y fue el mismo el que pidió ser grabado… supongo que por ello le disgusta que fuera Tomoyo-chan quien tomara la iniciativa de diseñarle vestimenta a Negi-chan para poder grabarla_-

* * *

><p>El frio se sentía en el jardín trasero de la preparatoria Tomoeda, aun cuando era medio día; sin embargo había un estudiante leyendo bajo la sombra de un árbol junto a su obento.<p>

-"hace bastante frio como para estar al aire libre ¿no crees?"- le pregunto otro estudiante acercándose al árbol.

-"hace frio, pero no tengo frio"- indico el aludido tras levantar la vista del libro

-"¿en serio?"- cuestiono extrañado –"_escuche_ que venias de China, ¿acaso no es China más calurosa que Japón?"-

-"si, ¿pero importa demasiado? No tengo frio, aun viniendo de un país de altas temperaturas"- replico sin inmutarse –"¿no es Inglaterra tan o más fría que Japón?"-

-" lo es, por ello no me molesta el frio"- explico al estudiante –"_escuche_ que ingresaste hace dos semanas… parece que coincidimos en el mes de ingreso y en realizar pruebas para que nos aceptaran como estudiantes del grupo A"- el otro solo se encogió de hombros así que dijo –"no me he presentado apropiadamente… Mi nombre es Hiragizawa Eriol"-

El aludido respondió -"es un gusto, soy Li, Li…"-

-"Li Shaoran ¿cierto?"- completo Eriol -"he escuchado mucho de ti, es un placer conocerte"- respondió con cortesía.-"parece que encontraste un lugar donde no vienen _nuestras amigables compañeras_ ¿te importaría si te acompaño?"- Shaoran negó con la cabeza y volvió a su lectura por lo que Eriol se sentó cerca y empezó a almorzar-_realmente no recuerda ¿uh?_- pensó Eriol al haber sido prevenido por Sakura y Tomoyo tras la rabieta de Kerberos.

Pasaron algunos minutos en completo silencio antes que dos figuras femeninas se acercasen a ellos, Sakura sonrió y dijo –"Hola Li-kun, Eriol-kun ¿les molestaría si almorzamos juntos?"-

-"adelante"- replico Eriol sonriendo divertido -_Sakura-san y Daidouji-san no han cambiado mucho en ese aspecto… siguen buscando ayudar a sus amigos_-

-"pueden hacer lo que quieran"- respondió con serenidad Shaoran, por lo que Sakura y Tomoyo se sentaron cerca de Eriol y Shaoran para empezar a almorzar e intentar hablar con Shaoran pues ya se había corrido el rumor que el chino llegaba temprano -por lo que en las mañanas el extranjero estaba rodeado de compañeras- pero aun no sabían donde almorzaba.

-"¿has tenido problemas para adaptarte, Li-kun?"- inicio Tomoyo

-"no"- contesto Shaoran

-"¡oh! ¿Y cómo esta Mei Ling-chan? Ella no tubos problemas ¿o sí?"- cuestiono Sakura.

-"está bien, aunque aún no se adapta del todo"- replico el aludido

-"debe ser difícil empezar a mediados de año"- continuo Tomoyo –"¿lo es?"-

Shaoran parecía un poco incomodo ante tantas preguntas, Eriol lo noto así que intervino para fingir discreción -"es un poco difícil, pero una vez te adaptas no hay inconvenientes, ¿no lo crees, Li-kun?"-

-"supongo"- murmuro Shaoran un poco extrañado

-"¿sueles venir aquí para almorzar?"- se aventuro a preguntar Sakura –"¿no te molesta el frio?"-

-"suelo venir aquí y no me molesta"- declaro Shaoran

"¿no es muy solitario este lugar?"- intervino Eriol

-"tal vez sí… supongo que es por la época"- reflexiono Shaoran

Sakura y Tomoyo se removieron en su sitio sin saber que podrían preguntarle, hasta que Sakura se animo a cuestionar -"¿terminaste de leer tu libro, Li-kun?"-

-"si"- respondió el aludido

-"¿y termino bien?"- inquirió Tomoyo

-"supongo que si"- replico Shaoran pensativo

Nuevamente quedaron en silencio sin saber que podrían preguntarle para que hablara más de dos oraciones seguidas -_¿Cómo es que se volvió tan silencioso? Antes no era tan difícil hacerlo hablar_-pensó Sakura –_mmm… solía hablar con facilidad de magia, pero él no sabe que nosotros sabemos que él sabe magia… si menciono a su familia se preguntara como conozco de ella y seria sospechoso que mencionara muchos de sus pasatiempos o libros favoritos; creería que me puse a investigarlo o soy una acosadora… ¿Qué le pregunto?_-

-"¿fue triste venir aquí?"- interrogo Eriol

Shaoran inclino un poco la cabeza en señal de extrañez –haciendo que Sakura se sorprendiera: era la primera vez que hacia un gesto _tan_ evidente desde que llego de China- y luego consulto-"¿triste? ¿Por qué debería ser triste?"-

Eriol, Tomoyo y Sakura se extrañaron un poco por la duda –"¿no extrañas a tu familia? ¿O algunos amigos?"- curioseo Eriol –"deje algunos amigos en Inglaterra, aunque prometieron escribirme no es lo mismo leer sus cartas a hablar con ellos"-

Shaoran parpadeo un poco con evidente perplejidad antes de argumentar –"desde que tengo memoria no he sido muy _cercano_ a mi familia y no es la primera vez que salgo de mi país"-

Sakura y Tomoyo le hicieron porras mentales a Eriol: había hecho que dijera dos oraciones seguidas, sin mencionar que no eran oraciones impersonales. Aunque se sorprendieron mucho por las palabras de Shaoran.

-"¿no eres muy cercano a tu familia?"- dudo Sakura –_no recuerdo que alguna vez haya dicho algo así_-

-"mi familia tiene "costumbres muy peculiares" así que nunca me relacione mucho con ellos… es incomodo"-murmuro Shaoran mas para sí que para sus extrañados interlocutores

-"¿te incomoda estar con tu familia?"- se extraño Tomoyo

-"en ocasiones si, mis hermanas son muy _afectivas_ y mis primos muy _revanchistas_… nunca los entendí; la única _normal_ es Mei Ling"- reflexiono en voz alta asombrando a los demás: ¡estaba hablando por su cuenta! ¡Y de algo muy personal!

-"supongo que puedo entenderlo"- declaro Eriol enigmáticamente antes de consultar –"dijiste que no era la primera vez que salías de tu país ¿_habías venido aquí antes_?"-

Shaoran dudo unos segundos y conto -"he ido a varios lugares de pequeño por cortas temporadas, _pero no aquí_"- con esas palabras sus interlocutores le vieron perplejos ¿no recodaba haber estado en Japón _antes_? ¿No solo había olvidado la captura de cartas sino también su estadía en Japón?

Sakura se removió incomoda -_¿tanto olvido Shaoran-kun?_- pensó sintiéndose de pronto muy triste.-"y… ¿no dejaste algunos amigos en China?"-

-"nunca tuve amigos en China"- declaro causando que la perplejidad de sus interlocutores aumentase –"Mei Ling era la única con quien pasaba en la escuela porque tiene mi edad y cursábamos el mismo año"-

-"¿solo Mei Ling-chan?"- intervino tímidamente Sakura

-"si"- murmuro Shaoran

-"¿Por qué no tenias otros amigos?"- se aventuro Tomoyo

Shaoran medito unos segundos antes de suspirar y hablar –"nunca me sentí cómodo con mis compañeros… era desagradable estar con ellos para mi"-

Y con esa respuesta Sakura ya no estaba segura de querer escucharle hablar y Eriol y Tomoyo se percataron de algo: Shaoran no era muy hablador por qué no trataba a muchas personas.

* * *

><p>Heridos llevados a la sala de urgencias, enfermos pasando consulta, algunos pacientes siendo operados, esa era la rutina del hospital de Tomoeda, edificio de 8 pisos, en el centro de la ciudad.<p>

-"de acuerdo Doctor Uchida."- afirmo Touya tras recibir las indicaciones de su superior para después cumplirlas y seguir atendiendo pacientes, era viernes –primera semana de diciembre- y su turno terminaría pronto pero debía quedarse algunas horas extras de nuevo por lo que fue a la cafetería a tomar un café –_mmm… si siguen haciendo tonterías me terminare muriendo en turnos extra_- pensó con molestia para luego girarse dispuesto a regresar a atender pacientes. Pero una niña de unos siete u ocho años de cabello rojo y rizado –a la altura de su espalda- y extrañas vestimentas blancas parecidas a una bailarina de ballet estaba cerca de la puerta viendo los pasillos y como los médicos transitaban rápidamente en estos. -"¿estás perdida?"- cuestiono Touya acercándose a la niña, sabiendo que no era extraño que algunos niños se separasen de sus padres en ocasiones.

La niña se giro y Touya pudo apreciar sus grises ojos en su blanca piel antes que la niña negara con la cabeza y se fuera corriendo por el pasillo.

-"¡Espera!"- llamo mientras iba tras la niña sin alcanzarla y tras verla cruzar un pasillo la perdió de vista. –"¿Dónde se metió?"- murmuro Touya mas para sí que para los doctores que transitaban junto a él y no notaron la presencia de la niña.

* * *

><p>-"Estoy en casa"- fue lo que se escucho en la casa de los Kinomoto mientras oscurecía, seguido de los pasos de Kinomoto Touya ingresando a la cocina.<p>

-"Bienvenido a casa, Hermano"- saludo Sakura desde la cocina mientras hacía preparativos para la cena junto a Kerberos.

-"¿aun no viene papá?"- cuestiono a la joven

-"llegara pronto"- anuncio la castaña. –"la cena esta casi lista ¿vas a cenar o…?"- súbitamente Sakura detuvo sus palabras viendo perpleja en dirección a su hermano, aunque no veía a Touya, sino atrás de él, en el suelo y junto a la puerta -_¡¿Qué hace aquí Negi-chan?!_-

-"¿Qué te pasa?"- interrogo Touya perspicaz viendo el evidente nerviosismo de la castaña y la perplejidad de Kerberos.

-"¿eh?"- Sakura rio nerviosamente antes de murmurar –"nada… nada… solo… pensaba… ¿te cortaste el cabello?"- Touya le vio extrañado por el comentario y viendo con desconfianza a su hermana volvió su vista sin encontrar algo inusual pues la guardiana rápidamente volvió en cuanto regreso su vista para alivio interno de Sakura.

-"uhmm… cada día estas más rara…"- mascullo Touya ojeando la cena preparada por Sakura

Sakura rio con nerviosismo y con una enorme gota sobre su cabeza antes de articular -"¿tú crees?"- Touya le vio de reojo antes de ignorarla por lo que Sakura anuncio –"llevare la cena de Kero-chan a mi cuarto antes que venga papá… regreso en unos minutos"- y uniendo acciones con las palabras sirvió raciones dobles para Kerberos y una pequeña "porción extra" para _Negi_ en una bandeja causando la extrañez en Touya, que había notado que Sakura últimamente subía mas comida de la usual, una vez en el cuarto de Sakura, Kerberos reprendió.

-"¡¿Qué demonios estabas pensando?! Se supone que eres tu quien no quiere que sepan de ti, entonces ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre bajar con el hermano de Sakura en casa?"- mascullo conteniéndose de gritar para evitar ser descubierto –"¡_coneja_ idiota!"-

-"¡Kero-chan!"- reprendió Sakura –"no insultes a _Negi_-chan"-

-"¡es cierto y lo sabes!"- replico Kerberos

-"no fue mi intención el ser descubierta, sentí vestigios de _los nuestros_ cuando el hermano de Kinomoto-sama entro a la casa… baje para comprobarlo"- explico _Negi_ sorprendiendo a Sakura y dejando mudo a Kerberos.

-"¿sentiste la presencia de una carta? ¿En mi hermano?"-cuestiono Sakura muy extrañada

La guardiana se tomo unos segundos meditando antes de afirmar -"cuando una de las cartas se activa puedo sentirlo, pero si no se activan me es difícil ubicarlas… la carta no se ha activado _aun_ pero sí _estuvo muy cerca_ de su hermano, Kinomoto-sama"-

-"¿es peligrosa esa carta?"- interrogo Sakura a la guardiana –"¿es una regente?"-

-"mmm… no es una regente, pero no estoy segura de cual carta sea si no se ha activado"- afirmo la guardiana

-"¿no hay manera de saberlo?"- intervino Kerberos

-"solo mi señor amo es capaz de percibir y diferenciar todas las cartas sin activarse, por ello no puedo estar segura de cual carta sea, pero no creo que sea una carta _ofensiva_ porque habría atacado de ser así."- indico la guardiana –"¿de dónde viene su hermano, Kinomoto-sama?"-

-"del trabajo, en el hospital."- respondió Sakura con cierta extrañez antes de entender –"¿la carta está en el hospital?"-

-"no puedo decir si esta allí porque no he estado allí, debo ir a comprobarlo para saberlo"- aseguro _Negi_

Sakura medito las palabras de la guardiana unos minutos antes de exponer -"mi hermano está en casa, si salimos en este momento o más tarde él se dará cuenta. ¿Podemos ir mañana en la mañana?"-

-"supongo que sí, entre más pronto sea mejor… iría por mi cuenta pero tendré inconvenientes en encontrar el lugar y tardaría demasiado en ir y volver por mi cuenta"- _Negi_ suspiro suavemente y Sakura se sintió culpable de haber causado las lesiones en sus alas.

-"¿estaría bien si llamo a Tomoyo-chan y Eriol-kun?"- cuestiono Sakura y _Negi_ solo bufo encogiéndose de hombros para recostarse en el piso junto al escritorio nuevamente. –"¿estás cómoda allí?"- curioseo Sakura –"puedes dormir en mi cama si quieres"-

-"¡no! ¡No puede!"- rezongo Kerberos con evidente molestia

-"gracias por el ofrecimiento pero estoy bien"- aseguro la guardiana desde el piso.

-"no debes apenarte, si quieres dormir en mi cama no me molestare ni incomodare"- afirmo Sakura para irritación de Kerberos

-"gracias, pero no"- rechazo nuevamente, por lo que Sakura suspiro con pesar sabiendo que la guardiana era incomodada por Kerberos todo el día y en la noche declinaba sus ofertas.

Aun se sentía un poco culpable por las lesiones en sus alas pero no podía curarlas y _Negi _no se dejaba _mimar_ por ella; pese a que habían pasado tres semanas desde que llego, la guardiana no se movía de su sitio salvo para comer y estirarse -y según Kerberos se había "escapado" de la casa por unas horas el lunes de la semana pasada, día que ingreso Eriol a su grupo- pero lejos de eso la guardiana parecía no sentirse en casa.

* * *

><p>-"¡Me alegra mucho verte Sakura-chan!"-exclamo una alta joven mujer de singular belleza, cabello castaño laceo y largo y cafés ojos abrazando eufóricamente a Sakura<p>

-"ehmm… también me alegra verla Akizuki-san"- murmuro Sakura apenada y semi asfixiada

-"¡no! ¡Llámame Nakuru-chan!"- pidió haciendo un puchero y finalmente soltándola.

-"compórtate Nakuru-kun"- reprendió un gato negro -similar a Kerberos en tamaño y forma- desde la bolsa de Nakuru –"estamos en casa ajena"-

-"¡Suppie!"- se quejo Nakuru, mientras el gato se mostro evidentemente molesto por el apodo.

-"¿Dónde está _ella_?"- pregunto Eriol a Sakura en voz baja, causando que Nakuru dejara de molestar al gato y se pusiera seria.

-"está en mi habitación, pero dijo que no saldría mientras mi hermano estuviera en casa"- explico Sakura recordando que su padre había salido para dar algunas auditorias en la universidad.

-"¡oh! Eso se arregla rápido"- aseguro Nakuru para después quitarse la bolsa y dársela a Eriol para pasearse por la casa llamando jocosa en voz alta –"¡Touya-kun!"-

Eriol rio muy divertido mientras sobre las cabezas de Sakura, Kerberos y Tomoyo surgía enormes gotas.

-"¡¿Qué demonios?!"- se escucho en la cocina seguido de los pasos de Touya hacia la sala -donde estaban los demás- llevando colgada a la alegre Nakuru –"¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí?"- interrogo Touya a modo de saludo.

-"es un gusto verle nuevamente, ahora es doctor ¿cierto? Doctor Kinomoto"- saludo Eriol con cortesía mientras Touya le veía suspicaz –"vinimos a saludar a Sakura-san _ahora que estamos de vuelta_"-

-"¿es cierto? ¿Eres doctor, Touya-kun? ¡Es estupendo!"- chillo Nakuru sobre la espalda de Touya, este por su parte se la quito de encima de un movimiento rápido y se encamino a la salida murmurando.

-"no han cambiado nada… siguen siendo muy molestos"- y en la puerta se detuvo levemente diciendo a Sakura–"volveré cuando se valla _esa loca_"-

Una vez cerrada la puerta Nakuru se dirigió a Sakura diciendo –"¡listo! ya se fue Touya-kun, llama a la guardiana Sakura-chan"-

Sakura le vio perpleja antes de preguntar –"¿solo lo abrazo para que se fuera?"-

Nakuru rio jocosa antes de decir –"abrazarlo fue un "bono extra", pero no me quejo"-

Sobre las cabezas de los presentes surgieron gruesas gotas, ¿no insistió en abrazarlo cuando Touya se la quito porque su fin era echarlo de su casa?

-"así que son ustedes los guardianes de Hiragizawa-sama"- se escucho la voz de _Negi _en la sala seguido de su presencia –"es un placer"-

-"¡Que linda!"- aulló Nakuru para acercarse rápidamente a levantar a la perpleja guardiana y frotarla contra su cara articulando –"¡Eres verdaderamente adorable _Negi_-chan!"-

La guardiana se removió incomoda antes de murmurar –"me está lastimando"- fue hasta entonces que Nakuru noto que estaba apretando sus vendadas alas.

-"¡oh! Mis disculpas…"- susurro bajándola y riendo antes de decir –"soy Akizuki Nakuru, pero puedes llamarme Nakuru-chan"-

-"sería inapropiado que le llamase así Akizuki-sama"- aseguro con serenidad la blanca guardiana, provocando un nuevo puchero de parte de Nakuru.

-"buenos días _Negi_ ¿están mejor tus alas?"- pregunto Eriol, _Negi_ le vio con el ceño levemente fruncido y desconfianza palpable antes de asentir una vez. –"veo que aun no te agrado… ¿podrías decirme porque?"-

-"no confió en usted Hiragizawa-sama"- afirmo la guardiana antes de sentarse en la mesa del centro y decir -"¿nos vamos ya?"-

-"si"- concedió Sakura tomando una bolsa puesta sobre el sofá e indicando –"entra aquí por favor"-

-"si no fuese mucha molestia preferiría ir caminando, en el hospital entrare en la bolsa"- pidió _Negi_ moviendo sus alas y retirando el vendaje causando el desconcierto general

-"¿Eres idiota? Eres muy llamativa como para irte caminando"- mascullo Kerberos con sorna –"yo podría ir fuera si estoy _muy quieto_, pero no _tu_"-

-"le aseguro que ninguna persona me notara"- replico _Negi_ con serenidad causando que Kerberos se mofara nuevamente por lo que _Negi_ se levanto de su sitio y sacudió como si quisiera quitarse agua de encima, suavemente su blanco pelaje adquirió un brillo blanco perlado y cuando dejo de sacudirse revelo a un pequeño gato blanco –del mismo tamaño que antes- tan común y corriente como los demás.

-"¡¿Qué demonios…?!"- replico Kerberos viendo tan o más anonado que los demás a la gata.

-"mi señor amo no me dio un aspecto común como el de un _muñeco de felfa_, porque sería difícil que pudiera _pasar desapercibida_ _por mi cuenta_"- argumento la blanca gata de gris-celestes ojos sentándose sobre la mesa –"¿puedo ir caminando?"-

-"¡espera! ¿Siempre pudiste hacer eso?"- inquirió Sakura con los ojos abiertos como platos

-"siempre he podido, pero es más cómodo para mi permanecer con _mi otra forma falsa_"- explico la común gata _parlante._

-"es bastante impresionante"- admitió Eriol aun asombrado

-"¡¿Por qué demonios no puedo YO cambiar de forma?!"- reprocho Kerberos a Eriol visiblemente envidioso.

-"deja de quejarte y entra a la bolsa Kerberos"- reprendió el gato negro saliendo de la bolsa de Nakuru

-"¡a mí no me estés callando Suppie!"- replico Kerberos al gato, que por su parte se acerco a la blanca gata viéndola fijamente antes de presentarse.

-"Mi nombre es Spinel, soy el guardián del sol de las cartas Eriol"-

_Negi_ inclino un poco su cabeza como saludo antes de hablar -"Es un placer, Spinel-sama; puede llamarme como usted desee"-

Spinel pareció desconcertado con la petición al igual que Nakuru, hasta que Eriol intervino. –"lo había olvidado… no quisiste decirle tu verdadero nombre a Sakura-san porque dudabas que fuera a pronunciarlo bien; pero puedes decirnos tu nombre a nosotros, se nos facilitan mucho los idiomas y sabemos algunos"-

-"no confió en usted Hiragizawa-sama, ¿Qué le hace creer que le diré mi nombre?"- reto _Negi _con voz serena causando el desconcierto de Sakura

-"¿no confías en Eriol-kun?"-

-"no solo no me fio de él, me desagrada mucho"- afirmo sin inmutarse y volvió su vista a Spinel al añadir –"espero no le ofenda no le diga mi nombre a usted, pues no quiero que su amo me llame también por mi nombre"-

Spinel le vio levemente desconcertado y asintió después de unos segundos, mientras Eriol pensaba divertido con una gran gota sobre su cabeza –_no le agrado YO, pero parece que el desagrado SOLO NO aplica a Spinel Sun, pues no le dijo lo mismo a Nakuru_-

-"¡eres muy linda! ¿Te molestaría si te cambio la cinta?"- se aventuro Tomoyo, sacando de su bolsa una caja con listones.

-"¡¿le pondrás un listón?!"- cuestiono Kerberos –evidentemente celoso- al ver como Tomoyo escogía una cinta rosada para ponerle a la blanca gata.

-"¿uh? ¿Es un collar?"- pregunto Tomoyo al observar de cerca la "cinta" turquesa que siempre llevaba la gata –"¿Qué son estos dijes?"- interrogo al ver un medio circulo irregular –del tamaño de una moneda pequeña como de un centímetro o dos- blanco con un punto negro y cerca de este una pequeña llave dorada con pequeños "adornos"

-"¿Qué dijes?"- interrogo Sakura acercándose a verlos al igual que Kerberos–"¿eh? ¿Siempre estuvieron ahí?... nunca los vi"-

Eriol y Nakuru se acercaron con curiosidad a ver los "dijes" del collar turquesa de _Negi_ –"¿El símbolo del **Yin**?"- reconoció Eriol al ver el medio circulo irregular blanco con el punto negro.

-"fue un obsequio de mi señor amo"- enuncio la guardiana –"puede ponerme ese listón si gusta Daidouji-sama, pero no me retire el collar"- concedió la guardiana

-"está bien"- aseguro Tomoyo para luego poner sobre el collar el listón rosa y hacer un moño en la parte trasera de la cabeza de la guardiana –"¡listo! Dime algo: ¿te molestaría que te hiciera algunos diseños?"-

Y con esas palabras Kerberos se puso rojo y abrió la boca para objetar siendo callado por la mano de Sakura. –"no me molestaría siempre y cuando no se me retire mi collar"- accedió la guardiana.

-"¡estupendo! ¿Podría grabarte también?"- la guardiana frunció levemente el ceño por lo que Tomoyo persuadió –"me gusta mucho grabar a Sakura-chan en acción y me gustaría grabarte a ti también, siempre soy cuidadosa con mis videos así que puedo asegurarte que nadie además de mi los vera sin tu consentimiento"-

La guardiana medito las palabras de Tomoyo antes de decir –"me disgusta un poco la idea de ser grabada, pero si promete no mostrar los videos a ningún _desconocido_ estaré de acuerdo"-

-"muy bien"- expreso Tomoyo para después levantarse y todos salieran rumbo al hospital donde Touya trabajaba.

* * *

><p>-"¿Qué dices <em>Negi<em>-chan? ¿Esta una carta cerca?"- susurro Sakura a su bolsa –donde estaban Kerberos y _Negi_-

Del bolso de Sakura se escucho la suave voz de la guardiana murmurar –"mmm… esta cerca… pero no en este piso, creo que esta en uno superior"-

-"tal vez deberíamos ir por las escaleras, así podríamos revisar cada piso sin llamar mucho la atención"- sugirió Eriol a Sakura en voz baja viendo como algunas enfermeras y doctores les veían de reojo en la recepción del primer nivel.

Sakura asintió y buscaron las poco usadas escaleras y empezaron a ascender hasta el séptimo piso en que escucharon la voz de la guardiana anunciar desde la bolsa de Sakura –"esta aquí"-

-"¿segura?"- pregunto Sakura

-"muy segura… pero se está moviendo"- indico _Negi_

_-_"¿por dónde?"_-_ cuestiono Eriol mientras salían al solitario pasillo

-"derecha"- y tras esa indicación empezaron a caminar al lado derecho del pasillo hasta que en un cruce _Negi_ indico –"izquierda"- desviaron el camino nuevamente y siguieron caminando deseando internamente que los doctores que pasaban por allí viéndolos de reojo no los detuvieran –"derecha"- indico nuevamente en un cruce y de nuevo volvieron a desviarse pasando por un corredor con varias puertas laterales y se detuvieron tras escuchar a _Negi_ decir–"derecha"-

-"no hay otro pasillo aquí… son cuartos, _Negi_-chan"- susurro Sakura

-"esta en el derecho"- afirmo la aludida desde la bolsa

Dudando un poco Sakura abrió la puerta temiendo encontrar a algún médico que pudiera regañarles, pero era una habitación de hospital común y corriente así que entraron y cerraron la puerta, y tras cerrarla se percataron de la presencia de una niña blanca de ojos grises, pelirrojo cabello rizado y extraña vestimenta blanca similar al de una bailarina de ballet frente a la ventana.

-"ehmm… hola pequeña…"- saludo Sakura viendo a la niña. –_Aquí no hay algo inusual… y no podemos hacer magia frente a esta niña…_-

-"así que eras tú… era de esperarse"- murmuro _Negi_ antes de salir hábilmente de la bolsa de Sakura y ubicarse frente a los sorprendidos brujos y guardianes viendo a la niña ¿Qué estaba haciendo la guardiana?

-"¡_Negi_-chan!"- llamo Sakura nerviosa por la presencia de la niña quien sonrió al ver a la blanca gata.

-"*es muy imprudente de su parte venir aquí, podrían descubrirle y en este lugar no se permiten los gatos*"- hablo la niña en otro idioma

-_francés_- pensó Eriol reconociendo el idioma y traduciendo mentalmente, al igual que Spinel y Nakuru.

-"* y es muy típico de ti _'Heal',_ el mantenerte en un hospital… si te _activas_ aquí tendrías un ardua labor ¿no?*"- le contesto la guardiana en el mismo idioma que hablaba la "niña", desconcertando a su audiencia ¿_Negi_ hablaba francés?

-"*Descuide, no tengo intención de _activarme_… al menos no por ahora*"- hablo nuevamente la pelirroja sin sorprenderse de ver a la gata hablar –"es un placer conocerles"- saludo en japonés a los otros mientras se inclinaba

Kerberos asomo la cabeza para ver lo que sucedía, igual que Spinel en la bolsa de Nakuru; solamente Kerberos, Sakura y Tomoyo no entendieron ni identificaron el idioma hablado por la niña y la gata.

-"¿Ella es una carta?"- pregunto Sakura al notar que la gata le había hablado a la niña y esta le había contestado sin inmutarse ¡los gatos normales no hablan! –"_Negi_-chan ¿es ella una carta?"-

-"¿_Negi_?"- dudo la pelirroja –"¿acaso ellos no saben su nombre? Creí que a usted le gustaba mucho"- le hablo a la gata quien suspiro con resignación antes de responder

-"réstale importancia _'Heal' _y dime: no está en tu "naturaleza" lastimar a los demás pero estando en un hospital tendrías mucho trabajo por tu cuenta, aun así no te has _activado_ ¿por qué?"-

-"si me _activase_ me debilitaría"- respondió con tristeza

–"es inusual en ti querer mantenerte fuerte con tanta gente herida a tu alrededor ¿hay alguna razón?"- cuestiono _Negi_

-"necesito poder activarme por mi cuenta después"- replico enigmáticamente

-"¿después? ¿No ahora?"- interrogo la guardiana –"¿por qué?"-

-"lo siento mucho… no puedo decirle"- articulo con melancolía

Kerberos y Spinel salieron de las bolsas y Sakura y Eriol invocaron mentalmente sus báculos pero antes de atacar Sakura dijo -"no podemos permitir que sigas en este lugar"-

La niña le vio con profunda tristeza antes de consultar –"¿me intentaran _bloquear_?"- sus interlocutores le vieron con extrañez ante esa pregunta ¿de qué estaba hablando? –"lo siento mucho, pero no puedo _permitirles debilitarme más_"-

Sakura casi sin pensarlo llamo –"¡_'Windy'_!"- y la carta de viento se dirigió a la niña para sujetarla pero cuando intento inmovilizar a la niña solamente consiguió pasar a través de ella.

-"¿Cómo…?"- articulo Sakura boquiabierta, Eriol por su parte estaba a punto de lanzarle un conjuro cuando _Negi_ se sentó mientras anunciaba.

-"es inútil atacarle cuando no se ha _activado_, solo pierden tiempo pues nada podrán hacerle; sin mencionar que _'Heal'_ es muy seguramente la _única_ carta que no intentaría _retar _a Kinomoto-sama"- con esas palabras Eriol y Sakura bajaron sus báculos aunque no bajaron la guardia.

-"es curioso que mencione el _reto_… porque a _'Wood'_ le pareció una "buena broma", por ello _se dejo tocar_"- conto a la guardiana quien negó con la cabeza antes de murmurar.

-"típico de _'Wood'_…"-

-"pero no ha venido a hablar de _los nuestros_ ¿o sí?"- cuestiono a la guardiana

-"sabes muy bien que no puedo permitir que estés en este lugar y a diferencia de Kinomoto-sama y Hiragizawa-sama yo si puedo _bloquearte_ sin que tú te actives"- contesto _Negi_

-"lo sé, pero no puedo permitirle el hacerlo… seria una condena a muerte"- musito suavemente la carta de rojos cabellos –"incluso usted no está en las mejores condiciones, pero no puedo activarme para ayudarle aunque quiera… espero se logre recuperar pronto"-

_Negi _suspiro visiblemente decepcionada –"esperaba que al encontrarte me ayudarías, pero ya que estas tan segura no hay mucho que hacer…"- dichas esas palabras se levanto y se puso en guardia pero antes que le atacara la carta enuncio

-"no es necesario que me _bloquee,_ porque no intentare pelear ni huir, permaneceré con ustedes y solo me activare cuando sea necesario"- _Negi_ le vio con sorpresa pero la carta siguió –"no puedo darle detalles, pero le aseguro que _nada de lo que pasa es lo que parece_"- su vista se dirigió a Sakura y Eriol antes de pedir –"de ser posible les ruego no usar magia… es peligroso"-

Kerberos mascullo con sarcasmo -"seguramente será fácil no hacer magia con ustedes _psicópatas_ sueltos"-

La carta rio suavemente desconcertando a Kerberos antes de indicar –"descuiden, si alguno de _los nuestros_ ataca no estarán en peligro, pues _el perímetro_ también los cubrirá a ustedes"- y dicho esto se dirigió a _Negi_ y solicito –"dele mis saludos y dígale que hice lo que mejor que pude"- para después disolverse en remolinos rojos y condensarse en una carta rectangular gris.

-"¿eh? ¿Es esta una carta del infinito?"- dudo Sakura al ver la carta gris con orillas doradas y dorados símbolos en el piso. Saco un pañuelo y la levanto con este notando algo –"¡esta si tiene un representante!"- y tras la información los demás se acercaron para ver la carta, que a diferencia de las otras que tenían, no solo era de un color diferente sino que tenia la linda figura de la niña de cabello rojo sobre su nombre _'The Heal'_

-"_Negi_-chan ¿Por qué esta carta es diferente?"-

La guardiana se metió a la bolsa de Sakura rápidamente mientras murmuro –"alguien viene"-

Y en cuanto dijo eso la puerta se abrió y los demás se pusieron de piedra ¿Cómo justificar el haberse colado a una habitación?

-"¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?"- cuestiono un medico llevando en una silla de ruedas a una anciana.

-"¿eh?"- articulo Sakura tratando de ocultar su báculo y a Kerberos tras ella –"nada… ya nos íbamos"-

-"solo venimos a visitar a alguien"- contesto Eriol sonriendo con el báculo en mano y acercándose al médico y anciana. Al poner su báculo frente a ellos, sus vistas se volvieron vacías unos segundos en los que Eriol convirtió su báculo en llave y sugirió –"deberíamos ir a un lugar en el que no nos interrumpan"-

Sakura le vio perpleja ante la ligereza con que Eriol había embrujado a ese medico y a la anciana pero consciente de lo verídico en sus palabras convirtió su báculo rosa en una llave y tomo su bolsa mientras jaloneaba a Kerberos y lo metía a la fuerza en esta para salir junto a Tomoyo y Nakuru tras Eriol, fingiendo no haber visto ni oído nada fuera de lo normal.

* * *

><p>-"¿Por qué esta carta es diferente?"- pregunto Sakura a <em>Negi <em>viendo las cuatro cartas del infinito sobre la mesa del comedor del nuevo apartamento de Eriol, donde fueron para evitar al hermano de Sakura

-"no es diferente a las otras cartas del infinito"- aseguro _Negi _dejando perplejos a sus interlocutores por lo que explico –"todas las cartas del infinito son diferentes a sus cartas y a las cartas de Hiragizawa-sama, son más fuertes y tienen más capacidad pero no son diferentes entre sí aun cuando tengan una apariencia diferente"-

-"pero ¿Por qué se ve diferente?"- inquirió Sakura

-"es debido a que _'Heal'_ no está _bloqueada_"- respondió la guardiana con simpleza

-"la carta también uso ese término ¿a que se referían con _bloquear_?"- intervino Eriol con evidente interés

_Negi_ suspiro suavemente antes de explicar –"si las cartas del infinito se debilitan hasta el punto de "morir" se _bloquean_ a sí mismas como "mecanismo de defensa" para poder seguir vivas"- ante la muda interrogante contesto –"_el bloqueo_ se refiere a un conjuro que evita la muerte de la carta, "encierra" su _esencia_ dejándola _sin magia_, no puede activarse o moverse por su cuenta y una vez se bloqueada una carta el único que puede desbloquearla es mi señor amo; él fue el que hizo que las cartas pudieran bloquearse en caso que él se alejara por un tiempo prolongado"-

-"¿en caso que se alejara por un tiempo prolongado?"- dudo Kerberos

-"si, de ese modo una vez de vuelta podría regresarlas a la normalidad, porque las cartas se alimentan directamente de la magia de mi señor amo; y si él estaba lejos no podría "alimentarlas" por lo que se debilitarían y poco a poco perderían su poder hasta volverse cartas comunes y corrientes, así que hizo un conjuro que encerrara su _esencia_ para poder liberarla después, de ese modo las cartas pueden sobrevivir si son heridas de muerte sin el señor amo cerca"-

-"¿_'Wood', 'Chain' _y _'Wings' _están bloqueadas?"- curioseo Sakura

-"si, debido a que solo mi señor amo puede controlarlas, las cartas nunca me obedecerán si están a su libre albedrio, por ello las he bloqueado: si no pueden moverse no son una amenaza y mi señor amo las puede desbloquear así que no me preocupan"- aseguro _Negi_

-"entiendo… para evitar que sus cartas se volvieran cartas comunes y corrientes si él se alejaba creó un conjuro que encerrara la _esencia_ de las cartas y las mantuviese con vida si se debilitaban demasiado ¿correcto?"- consulto Eriol a _Negi_ quien asintió una vez por lo que siguió –"pero ¿Por qué afecta su apariencia?"-

-"afecta su apariencia para _alertar_ a mi señor amo en el hipotético caso que él no se diera cuenta por sí mismo; las cartas cambian de color dependiendo de su fuerza: Si están _opacas_ es por no alimentarse bien, si se vuelven _grises_ es porque están muy débiles y si están _negras _están bloqueadas"- hizo una pausa y continuo -"las cartas pueden _activarse_ por sí mismas si están _fuera _porque a mi señor amo no le pareció justo que no pudiesen_ jugar_ sin él, sin embargo si las cartas no se activan no pueden lastimarlas _extraños_ pues no tienen su _esencia_ bien definida en el _mundo material_"- y murmuro mas para sí -" por ello han podido debilitarse tanto en tan poco tiempo pues _se activan cuando liberan su magia_ y se debilitan solas… aunque lo extraño es que era _'Heal'_ quien no quiso activarse"-

-"¿Cuál es su habilidad?"- se aventuro a preguntar Sakura

-"ella puede curar cualquier dolencia, puede alargar la vida de alguien al borde de la muerte o con una enfermedad terminal y si no puede restablecer su salud puede por lo menos darle una muerte tranquila y sin dolor"-

Sus interlocutores le vieron sorprendidos y Tomoyo comento

-"no es una carta malvada"-

-"no, no lo es. Es la carta mas pacifica y menos ofensiva de todas, por ello no intento pelear, pero me extraña un poco que no curase a los pacientes del hospital hasta bloquearse… es inesperado viniendo de ella el no curar heridos y enfermos"-

-"¿Cuál cualidad representa?"- inquirió Sakura muy curiosa

-"para qué la carta _'Heal'_ te obedezca debes tener buenas intenciones hacia el prójimo aun si es a costa tuya, aun si es un auto sacrificio"- hizo una pausa en que Sakura le vio con evidente extrañez –"te brinda esperanza donde no la hay bajo un alto precio, debes ser consciente del sacrificio que hay que pagar a cambio de esa esperanza pero no debes esperar que sea devuelto, debes ser _solidario _para que ella te ayude"-

-"¿la **solidaridad**?"- cuestiono Tomoyo y al asentimiento de _Negi _añadió –"¿a qué precio te refieres?"-

-"curar a alguien con magia es algo que debilita mucho, _'Heal'_ es la carta que mas debilitaba a mi señor amo cuando la usaba pues consume rápidamente tu magia para poder curar; no puedes salvar a alguien si no estás dispuesto a debilitar en gran manera tu magia por un tiempo… sin embargo cuando salva a alguien recibes la satisfacción de saber qué hiciste algo bueno aun a costa de tu propia fuerza"-

-"¿debilitaba la magia de tu amo?"- se extraño Sakura

-"si, aunque solo por algunos días… la magia es algo que proviene de tu interior, por ello no es posible que sea _arrebatado_, pero si _debilitado_ durante algún tiempo considerable"- explico _Negi _a la deslumbrada Sakura

-_¿por eso Touya recupero sus habilidades con el tiempo? ¿Por qué provienen de él mismo?_- reflexiono mentalmente la castaña de verdes ojos recordando el momento en que su hermano le había dado su poder a Yue. –"¿a quién representa?"-

-"tiene el aspecto de una amiga de mi señor amo"- indico _Negi_

Kerberos cuestiono con curiosidad mal disimulada –"¿a qué se refería la carta con "el perímetro"?"-

-"cuando las cartas se activaron ¿vieron a alguien cerca?"- encuesto _Negi _a sus interlocutores quienes luego de meditarlo negaron con la cabeza. –"ese es el _perímetro, _para evitar delatar a las cartas con extraños mi señor amo hizo que cuando las cartas se activen por su cuenta creen el perímetro, un rango de alcance que evita que personas sin magia se acerquen al lugar donde la carta se activo y oculta cualquier tipo de magia usada en esa zona, de esa manera los magos no pueden buscar vestigios de magia entre los suyos cuando las cartas se activan"-

-"¿significa que cuando estábamos en "el rango de las cartas" ellas ocultaban nuestra magia?"- indago dudosa Sakura a lo que _Negi _asintió y agrego

-"pero no son solo las cartas… yo también creo un perímetro cuando uso mi magia fuera de las ordenes de mi señor amo ¿Por qué creen que fui tras _'Wings'_ volando?"-

Sakura y Eriol recordaron que las calles cerca de la casa de los Kinomoto estaban solas y el lugar donde estaba el dragón estaba también muy desolado -_¿era por eso?_- pensó Sakura muy reflexiva recordando el encuentro con la carta de las cadenas.

-"tu amo era muy ingenioso… parece que _corrigió_ todo lo que podría ser contraproducente con respecto a las cartas Clow"- medito Eriol en voz alta –_parece que era verdaderamente cercano al mago Clow como para saber tantos detalles_- dio un suspiro y agrego –"disculpa si soy impertinente, pero me da mucha curiosidad ¿Cómo es que hablas francés?"-

Los demás vieron fijamente a la guardiana de las cartas del infinito, quien contesto con simpleza –"mi señor amo nos creo en Francia… es allí donde vivimos la mayor parte de nuestras vidas, aunque aprendimos otros idiomas como el japonés porque mi señor amo tenía amigos japoneses allí"-

-"¡¿Eres francesa?!"- cuestiono Sakura con los ojos abiertos como platos

-"mmm… supongo que si… aunque…"- murmuro _Negi_

-"¿a quien quería que le mandaras saludos?"- interrumpió Kerberos perspicaz

-"a alguien a quien ambas conocemos"- replico la guardiana enigmáticamente

-"¿a quién?"- insistió el guardián con desconfianza

-"dije que no diría nombres, así que no contestare esa pregunta"- sostuvo con tranquilidad causando que la curiosidad aumentase –_pero ¿a qué se refería 'Heal' con "hice lo mejor que pude"?… ¿Qué me están ocultando?"_-

* * *

><p>-<em>me doy por vencida… encontrarlo es imposible<em>- pensó Sakura decepcionada luego de buscar por toda la escuela, sin encontrar a su compañero de clases: Shaoran –_desde que empezó la semana pasada dejo de llegar al jardín trasero porque empezó a nevar pero ¿Dónde se mete durante el almuerzo? el instituto no es tan grande ¿o sí?_- medito con pesadumbre en lo mucho que Eriol, Tomoyo y ella misma intentaron dar con él sin éxito la semana anterior –pues estaban en la tercera semana de diciembre y era martes- pero parecía que al chino solo lo encontrabas si sabias donde buscarlo o si de casualidad te topabas con él –_mmm… apenas y hemos podido sacarle algunas oraciones durante el almuerzo y encima tenemos que buscarlo por toda la escuela para poder tratar de hablar… ¡queremos ayudarlo y él no nos ayuda!_- pensó recordando las pocas frases que lograron hacer que revelara el chino y siguió caminando distraídamente y desanimada por los corredores de la escuela, hasta que tropezó con alguien y cayo sentada

-"¡oye! ¿Podrías fijarte por donde caminas? Acaso tu…"- su interlocutora se detuvo cuando la vio –"¡Kinomoto-san! ¡Sigues siendo muy despistada!"- acuso mientras se ponía de pie y recogía un cuaderno y dos libros

-"lo siento mucho Mei Ling-chan"- articulo apenada –_parece que estoy destinada a tropezarme con los Li_- pensó mientras se levantaba –"¡ah! ¡Mei Ling-chan ¿sabes tú donde almuerza Shaoran-kun?!"-

Mei Ling parpadeo visiblemente aturdida –"¿buscas a Shaoran?"-

-"¡Sí!"- afirmo Sakura y viendo la muda interrogante de Mei Ling explico –"Eriol-kun, Tomoyo-chan y yo lo buscamos para almorzar con él, pero no lo encontramos ¿sabes donde esta?"-

Mei Ling medito sus palabras y contesto –"no sé donde almuerza porque yo no almuerzo con él… pero supongo estará en un lugar aislado"-

-"hemos buscado por toda la escuela y no lo encontramos… ¡es desesperante! ¡Así ¿Cómo puedes hablar con él?!"- pregunto mas para sí que para la prima del chino

Mei Ling rio levemente divertida causando confusión en Sakura -"Shaoran no es muy hablador… de hecho soy yo quien suele hablar, no él… es curioso que lo digas ahora, pero él solo habla cuando yo estoy callada, ¡es bastante raro!"-

Sakura se veía genuinamente extrañada al interrogar –"¿él nunca habla por sí mismo?"-

-"contestara las preguntas que le hagas, pero solo _habla_ cuando menos te lo esperas"- contesto Mei Ling visiblemente divertida –"¿han intentado preguntarle donde almuerza?"-

-"no queremos que se sienta _acosado,_ por eso queremos que crea que lo encontramos de "casualidad", pero parece que es imposible"- murmuro Sakura con pesadumbre evidente

Mei Ling se carcajeo de buena gana antes de decir –"si no sabe que quieren almorzar con él es lógico que no lo encuentren, pues se las ingenia para meterse quién sabe dónde para estar solo; le gusta comer en silencio, pero es casi seguro que contestara si le preguntas… solo no te contestara si lo pasas acosando con preguntas o invitaciones todo el día"-

Sakura vio a Mei Ling fijamente antes de opinar –"parece que lo conoces bastante"-

-"convivimos mucho de niños en la escuela y en casa, recuerdas que dije que vivíamos cerca ¿no? y Shaoran no salía muy a menudo debido a que su madre es muy estricta y el pasaba estudiando casi todo el día"- conto Mei Ling

-"¿entonces es cierto? ¿Shaoran-kun no tenía amigos?"- cuestiono Sakura

Mei Ling se sorprendió mucho por las palabras de Sakura y medito unos segundos antes de reflexionar en voz alta –"Shaoran tiene cuatro hermanas mayores muy cariñosas y sobreprotectoras, por ello ellas no dejaban que Shaoran tuviera _amigas,_ sin mencionar que antes de que rompiéramos la promesa yo no dejaba que ninguna niña se le acercara"- hizo una pausa y comento riendo en voz baja –"¿Quién iba a decirlo? ¡Somos las causantes de que Shaoran sea tan tímido!"- luego se puso seria y narro –"pero Shaoran no tenía amigos en la escuela porque la familia Li es muy renombrada en Hong Kong ¿sabes? Y a Shaoran le incomoda mucho que lo acosen, así que evitaba mucho a nuestros compañeros porque ellos eran muy interesados"-

-"¿interesados?"- dudo Sakura visiblemente confundida

-"si, los Li destacan mucho en nuestro país por muchas razones, entre ellas es que tienen mucha influencia, riqueza y poder, por ello muchos niños buscaban hacerse amigos de Shaoran por "petición" de sus padres para tener "un futuro amigo influyente"; incluso a mi me desagradaban aunque no me acosaban tanto a mí como a él"-

-"suena complicado"- murmuro Sakura

-"solo se hizo más _sociable_ después de venir aquí, pues aquí nadie conoce las familias con influencia de China así que estaba tranquilo"- argumento la china –"supongo que por no recordar haber estado aquí antes es que esta tan huraño"- hizo una pausa reflexiva y sugirió –"¿y si vienen a cenar con nosotros? De esa manera podrán hablar con él y tratar de preguntarle donde almuerza… a menos que quieran seguir buscando por su cuenta"-

-"¿cenar con ustedes?"- se extraño Sakura –"¿segura?"-

-"si, él llega tarde al apartamento porque tiene clases después de la escuela, pero si a ustedes no les importa cenar tarde está bien ¿no? solo tendría que decirle que invite a antiguos amigos a cenar y él no sospecharía"-

-"de acuerdo"- confirmo Sakura sonriendo

Mei Ling tomo un lapicero de la bolsa de su falda y escribió en una página de cuaderno la dirección y teléfono del apartamento compartido por ella y Shaoran para luego dársela a Sakura diciendo –"llama si no puedes llegar y si puedes llega a las ocho"- para después empezar a caminar por el pasillo, pero después de unos pasos se volteo y dijo –"Gracias por la ayuda Kinomoto-san"- le sonrió y se fue con paso tranquilo

* * *

><p>-"¡deja de molestarme Suppie!"- se quejo Kerberos en el cuarto de Sakura<p>

-"solo dije que dejaras de quejarte, _Negi_-san no tiene la culpa de tu incompetencia"- aseguro el gato negro sentado sobre un cojín

-"¡Yo no soy incompetente! ¡Y esa _coneja_ se pone a presumir en mi cara!"- argumento Kerberos

-"ella tiene habilidades que nosotros no, pero no presume, eres tu quien esta celoso de no tener sus habilidades"- refuto Spinel

-"¡yo no estoy celoso!"- salto Kerberos

Spinel se encogió de hombros y suspiro cancinamente. Desde que _Negi_ había dicho que vivió en Francia Sakura le preguntaba mucho sobre el país, por lo que las quejas de Kerberos habían aumentado y se desquitaba con su actual invitado: Spinel. El gato negro llegaba desde algunos días atrás a hablar con la elocuente gata blanca para matar el tiempo y de paso entretenerse y distraer de las molestas quejas de Kerberos a _Negi,_ pero el problema era que ese día al entrar por la ventana al cuarto de Sakura la guardiana no estaba en el cuarto, según Kerberos se había _escapado_ cuando él fue por flan a la cocina, frase que Spinel tradujo como "salió de nuevo y volverá pronto" pues no era la primera vez que esperaba la llegada de la gata, pero si esperaba fuera la última: Kerberos podía ser absurdamente fastidioso y molestamente terco.

El sonido de la ventana abriéndose detuvo la discusión de los guardianes para ver a la guardiana –con forma de gata blanca- entrar al cuarto diciendo -"He vuelto Kerberos-sama"- y al ver al gato negro agrego –"mis disculpas Spinel-sama ¿ha estado aquí por mucho tiempo?"-

-"solo quince minutos"- contesto Spinel suspirando aliviado: tolerar al guardián del sol de las cartas Sakura era agobiante estando solo.

-"¡¿a dónde fuiste?!"- interrogo Kerberos viendo con molestia -y envidia mal disimulada- como la gata se sacudía para volver a su rara apariencia habitual

-"mis disculpas Kerberos-sama pero no le diré"- aseguro la guardiana para después sentarse cerca del gato negro y hablar –"espero que Kerberos-sama no lo haya incomodado de nue…"- detuvo sus palabras y vio fijamente a Spinel para después acercarse y frotar su cabeza contra el perplejo y ahora rojo gato.

-"¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?"- aulló Kerberos

-"mmm… no hay duda…"- murmuro la gata frotándose suavemente contra el impactado Spinel

-"¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?!"- protesto de nuevo Kerberos

La gata se separo de Spinel y declaro serena –"siento la presencia de una carta en usted Spinel-sama"-

-"¿eh? ¿Una carta?"- musito tímidamente Spinel aun de piedra

-"si, no creo que sea una regente, pero a mi parecer ha estado muy cerca de usted"- anuncio sin inmutarse

Kerberos medito las palabras de la guardiana un par de segundos antes de cuestionar con evidente irritación -"puede que hayas sentido a uno de esos _psicópatas_ en él pero ¡¿era necesario que te frotaras a él?!"-

-"quería estar segura de no estar equivocada"- expreso _Negi _tranquila y fijándose finalmente en el tieso gato _rojo_ inquirió –"¿acaso le he incomodado?"-

Como todo respuesta visual el gato hecho humo por las orejas para después negar enérgicamente con esta: visiblemente avergonzado; pero _Negi_ pareció no notarlo pues empezó a hablar apaciblemente con el aun nervioso gato.

-_¡que idiota! ¿Qué le ha picado?_- pensó con fastidio y coraje contenido Kerberos.

* * *

><p>-"¿Sakura salió a cenar a casa de unos amigos?"- pregunto Touya a su afable padre –"¿con quién?"- pregunto distraído comiendo su cena.<p>

-"¿tal vez Tomoyo-chan?"- dudo Yukito mientras comía las generosas raciones de comida servidas por el padre de su amigo

-"no, dijo que iría con ella a cenar con una amiga… creo que se llamaba… mmm…Mei Ling-chan"- conto Fujitaka haciendo memoria

-"¿Mei Ling? Ese nombre me parece familiar"- murmuro Touya

Yukito se puso pensativo unos segundos antes de consultar –"¿la prima de Li-kun no se llamaba Mei Ling?"-

En cuanto escucho esa pregunta Touya se atraganto con la comida y luego de beber agua de un vaso interrogo a su extrañado padre –"¡¿El mocoso volvió?!"-

-"¿Hablas de Li-kun?"- dudo el padre de Sakura –"Sakura-san me conto que ingreso como estudiante de su grupo el mes pasado"-

-"¡¿el mes pasado?!"- salto Touya –"¡¿tanto llevan aquí y no me dijeron?!"-

Kinomoto Fujitaka le vio con evidente extrañes antes de inquirir –"¿Sakura-san no te lo dijo?"-

Touya gruño por lo bajo haciendo evidente la respuesta: no -_¡¿Por qué demonios van a cenar a casa del mocoso?!_- mascullo mentalmente y comiendo con evidente mal humor mientras a sus dos acompañantes les surgía enormes gotas sobre sus cabezas.

* * *

><p>-"¿aun no viene?"- consulto Sakura con nerviosismo viendo la hora –<em>ocho treinta… aun cuando nos retrasamos bastante en ir a cambiarnos el uniforme él no ha venido…<em>-

-"descuida Kinomoto-san, siempre viene tarde porque sus clases terminan tarde"- tranquilizo Mei Ling desde la cocina para después acercarse y anunciar –"la cena esta casi lista"-

-"¿estás segura de no querer ayuda?"- pregunto Tomoyo tranquilamente

-"hemos venido de improvisto… sería justo que ayudásemos así que puede pedirnos ayuda si lo desea"- confirmo Eriol sin perder el temple

-"no es necesario, le falta poco de todos modos"- aseguro Mei Ling sentándose en un sofá y dirigiéndose a Eriol –"no me he presentado apropiadamente ¿cierto? Mi nombre es Li Mei Ling"-

-"encantado de conocerle Li-san, mi nombre es Hiragizawa Eriol"- dijo sonriendo galantemente y continuo –"Sakura-san y Daidouji-san me han hablado mucho de usted"-

-"a mí también me comentaron mucho de la reencarnación del mago Reed Clow, pero nunca hubo oportunidad de presentarnos de manera apropiada"- opino Mei Ling y añadió –"encantada de conocerle Hiragizawa-kun"-

-"puede llamarme de "tu" si lo desea"- solicito Eriol

Mei Ling sopeso las palabras de Eriol y curioseo -"¿seguro?"- y al ver el asentimiento de este concedió –"entonces puedes tratarme de "tu" tú también"-

-"de acuerdo"- accedió Eriol

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose con la serena voz de Shaoran anunciando en su idioma natal –"*estoy en casa*"- capto la atención de los invitados y de Mei Ling

-"tardaste mucho Shaoran"- reprocho Mei Ling al ver a Shaoran retirarse su abrigo, mostrando su uniforme y sacudiendo nieve de su castaño cabello.

Shaoran dirigió finalmente su vista a sus invitados y saludo con cierta extrañez en su voz–"Buenas noches"-

-"buenas noches"- contestaron casi al unisonó los tres invitados

-"si recuerdas a Kinomoto-san y Daidouji-san ¿cierto?"- pregunto Mei Ling señalándolas e indicando –"te _dije_ que vendrían a cenar con nosotros unos amigos ¿No lo recuerdas?"- Shaoran le vio con evidente extrañes al escuchar esas palabras por lo que Mei Ling siguió –"te lo dije _la semana pasada y esta mañana _¿acaso no me estabas escuchando?"- inquirió haciéndose la ofendida ante la evidente mentira.

Shaoran hiso memoria tratando de recordar el aviso sin éxito alguno así que concedió –"tal vez estaba distraído… lo siento"- saco un paquete envuelto de su maletín y lo extendió a Mei Ling –"aquí está el libro que necesitabas"-

-"gracias"- articulo Mei Ling mientras lo tomaba y se levanto diciendo –"la cena esta casi lista, ve a cambiarte el uniforme"- seguido de eso lo empujo hacia un cuarto y cerró la puerta de este, se volteo y aseguro divertida –"fue más fácil de lo que imagine"-

-"creí que solo le dirías que nos habías invitado a cenar"- murmuro Sakura visiblemente apenada –"no era necesario que le mintieras"-

-"si solo le digo que les invite a cenar se incomodara por tener visitas inesperadas, en cambio si cree que le avise no le incomodara hablar"- afirmo en voz baja –"Shaoran es raro pero una vez sabes cómo va a reaccionar es fácil de manipular"- conto con una sonrisa divertida que tuvo el efecto de crear gruesas gotas sobre las cabezas de sus interlocutores ¿Mei Ling manipulaba a Shaoran? -"siéntense, serviré ya"- aviso Mei Ling a sus invitados mientras se dirigía a la cocina tarareando muy divertida.

-"Mei Ling-chan no ha cambiado en lo absoluto"- murmuro Sakura mientras se dirigían a la mesa –_mmm… no hemos conseguido hablar con él desde que empezó a nevar… espero que no se incomode de tenernos como visita_- pensó Sakura muy nerviosa y ansiosa. En cuanto Mei Ling termino de servir la cena Shaoran salió del cuarto vistiendo ropa particular: una camiseta de cuello de tortuga negra y un pantalón beige –_ ¿uh? ¿Shaoran-kun siempre fue así?_- pensó Sakura viendo la silueta masculina acercarse y sentarse a la mesa con una apacible serenidad.

-"¿te sientes bien, Sakura-chan?"- le susurro Tomoyo con preocupación –"estas un poco roja"-

Al escucharle Sakura giro el rostro a Tomoyo -"¿eh? Si… estoy bien…"- contesto sonrojándose un poco mas -_¿siempre fue tan… atrayente?_-

-"¿segura?"-dudo Tomoyo

-"si"- aseguro sonriendo sin convencer del todo a Tomoyo

-"¿Cómo van tus clases de alemán, Li-kun?"- inicio Eriol

-"bien"- respondió Shaoran

-"¡vamos Shaoran, no seas modesto!"-intervino Mei Ling alborotando el futuro interrogatorio –"dijiste que solo necesitabas el examen oficial ¿cierto?"-

-"según los tutores si"-concedió Shaoran

-"¿significa que ya sabes alemán?"- se admiro Sakura -_Shaoran-kun siempre fue muy bueno aprendiendo algo nuevo pero ¿siempre fue tan apuesto?_-

–"si, pero creo que debo practicar más tiempo"- conto Shaoran -"por ello seguiré cursando hasta el fin de año"-

-"¡no sé cómo es que puedes con tanta clase!"- mascullo Mei Ling –"solo las de la preparatoria me quitan todo el día ¿Cómo lo soportas?"-

Shaoran reflexiono unos segundos y anuncio –"acabo de recordar… los exámenes de reasignación de grupos se harán pronto ¿ya estudiaste, Mei Ling?"-

A esa pregunta la china se puso de piedra: lo había olvidado –"mmm… más o menos…"- mintió desganada

-"Mei Ling"- reprendió con serenidad el chino

A la china le surgió una enorme gota sobre su cabeza antes de murmurar –"prometiste que me ayudarías a estudiar"-

-"y tú me aseguraste que también estudiarías por tu cuenta"- le recordó causando que la gota sobre la cabeza de Mei Ling se volviera mas grande.

-"¡no seas tan estricto!"- se quejo Mei Ling

-"deja de quejarte y estudia si no quieres que tu madre se enfade de nuevo"- advirtió Shaoran sin inmutarse provocando, un puchero en Mei Ling

–"parece que se llevan muy bien"- observo Tomoyo un poco divertida por la discusión.

Mei Ling inflo los cachetes y murmuro –"si Shaoran no fuera tan amargado seria todo más fácil"-

-"deja de hacer berrinche, no tienes ocho años Mei Ling"- dijo el chino sin perder el temple

-"¡Shaoran!"- salto la aludida

Sakura rio por lo bajo antes de hablar –"la verdad es que los exámenes de reasignación son muy difíciles"-

-"¿en serio?"- curioseo Eriol –"había oído que son más difíciles los de ingreso"-

-"son difíciles ambos, de esa manera casi no cambian los grupos"- explico Tomoyo

-"¿hacen exámenes en todas las materias?"- inquirió Shaoran asombrando a los demás ¡estaba conversando por su cuenta!

-"si, hacen un promedio de todos los exámenes y después se clasifican"- indico Sakura levemente sonrojada

-"ya veo"- musito Shaoran pensativo

-"¿acaso te preocupa algún examen? ¿Se te dificulta alguna materia?"- cuestiono Eriol

Shaoran medito unos segundos y expreso -"me inquieta un poco el de historia"-

-"¿uh? ¿Historia?"-se extraño Tomoyo y Mei Ling pareció confundida por lo que opino

-"pero tú nunca tuviste problemas en historia"-

-"nunca tuve problemas en los exámenes de historia en China, pero la historia de China y Japón es diferente Mei Ling"- argumento dejando espantada a Mei Ling: nunca lo había pensado.

-"es cierto… las fechas y datos históricos son diferentes y pueden crear confusión"- intervino Eriol

-"no lo había pensado… ustedes deben de aprender la historia de Japón aun cuando no son japoneses"- medito Sakura –_no solo muy apuesto ¿Cierto?… siempre fue muy inteligente _-

-"¿Cuándo empezaran los exámenes?"- cuestiono Mei Ling desalentada

-"la semana después de las vacaciones"- informo Tomoyo –"hay dos semanas de por medio pero ya que serán las fiestas de navidad y año nuevo es poco probable que se pueda estudiar apropiadamente"-

-_desde la próxima semana estaremos de vacaciones por dos semanas… lo había olvidado_- medito Sakura y luego consulto –"¿regresaran a China para las vacaciones?"-

-"solo un par de días, para navidad y año nuevo luego regresaremos"- anuncio Mei Ling –"pero ya que el año nuevo chino es muy animoso será difícil estudiar allá"- murmuro mas para sí –_y mamá me matara si vuelvo a clasificar al grupo B…_-

Sakura medito unos segundos y sugirió –"¿y si estudiamos juntos? De esa manera podríamos repasar un poco antes de las vacaciones aunque faltan poco para ellas"-

-"es buena idea"- opino Eriol

-"¿hablas en serio?"- inquirió Mei Ling con esperanza

-"si, aunque a decir verdad a mi también se me dificultan muchas materias"- comento Sakura con una gota sobre su cabeza

-"si estudiamos juntos podríamos ayudarte"- concilio Tomoyo

Sakura asintió y se dirigió a Shaoran al consultar –"¿quieres estudiar con nosotros?"-

-"mis clases seguirán esta semana, no podre después de clases"- indico Shaoran

-"¿y durante el almuerzo? De esa manera nosotros también estudiaríamos un poco mas ¿no crees?"- argumento hábilmente Eriol

-"está bien"- concedió Shaoran por lo que los demás aplaudieron internamente: lograron convencerlo de almorzar juntos sin necesidad de _acosarlo_

Sakura observo fijamente a Shaoran unos segundos y luego medito –_Si, él no ha cambiado, siempre fue así: siempre fue muy atractivo ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?_-

* * *

><p>-"¡bienvenido a casa Eriol!"- exclamo Nakuru saltando sobre la reencarnación del mago Clow y frotando su mejilla contra la del inglés<p>

-"hola, Nakuru ¿ya cenaron?"-

-"si"- anuncio la forma falsa de la guardiana de la luna de las cartas Eriol -"¿sucedió algo interesante?"-

-"vendré tarde los próximos días, me quedare a estudiar con Sakura-san, Daidouji-san y Li-san"- aviso Eriol

-"¡ya veo! ¿Adivina que me sucedió a mi? mi representante me dijo que me conseguirá una sesión exclusiva con una revista"- conto Nakuru pues la joven mujer era modelo

-"esfuérzate"- le animo Eriol

-"qué bueno que regreso Eriol"- llamo Spinel llegando junto a Nakuru

-"cierto… cuando vine dijiste que querías hablar conmigo de algo importante pero me fui antes que me dijeras"- recordó Eriol –"¿Qué sucedió?"-

-"cuando estaba con Kerberos y _Negi_-san, ella…"-

-"¡oh! Sigues diciéndole _Negi_-san… nunca habías sido tan cercando con alguien ¿no es así Suppie?"- interrumpió Nakuru jocosa

Spinel se puso rojo recordando la llegada de la guardiana al cuarto de Sakura pero refuto –"¡te equivocas! ¡_Negi_-san es más sensata, es todo!"- Eriol rio francamente divertido causando que el enrojecimiento del gato aumentara –"¡Eriol!"- protesto

-"de acuerdo, de acuerdo… te escucho"- concedió Eriol aun riendo entre dientes

-"_Negi_-san dijo… que sintió la presencia de una de las Infinity cards en mi"- narro el gato causando que la risa de Eriol y Nakuru se detuvieran

-"¿está ella segura?"- cuestiono Nakuru

-"muy segura"- afirmo Spinel sonrojándose ligeramente

-"¿es una regente?"- inquirió Eriol muy serio

-"dijo que no era una regente… que era una de las otras cartas, pero aun no se había activado"-

-"¿está aquí?"- interrogo el amo de Spinel

-"es este el único lugar en el que estoy cuando no estoy con Kerberos y _Negi_-san"-

Eriol medito las palabras del guardián en silencio –_irónico… soy un mago y una carta mágica se instala en mi casa sin que me dé cuenta_- respiro hondo y consulto –"¿lo sabe Sakura-san?"-

-"acabo de llamarles para preguntar, cuando ella regreso se fue tan rápido que no les dio tiempo de decirle, así que le dirían cuando regresara"-

-"esperare a que me llame entonces"- comunico Eriol mientras se dirigía a la sala de estar de su amplio, cómodo y lujoso apartamento de soltero, se sentó en su sofá de respaldo alto y medito en silencio –_ya es bastante bizarro saber que el mago Clow no se dio cuenta que un amigo muy cercano a él creó cartas corrigiendo los "errores" del trabajo de Clow, como para saber que yo, como su reencarnación, debo no solo lidiar con ello sino que deba lidiar con ello sin saber cómo… ese mago debe haber sido extremadamente hábil y fuerte como para crear un conjuro de protección tan fuerte que yo no pueda… no, que ni Sakura-san ni yo podamos romper, ni en solitario ni trabajando juntos_-

-"¿Eriol?"- llamo Nakuru dudosa junto a Spinel –"¿estás bien?"-

Eriol giro el rostro para ver a Nakuru y contesto –"estoy bien, aunque me disgusta no saber que sucede"-

Spinel se acerco hasta estar a su alcance y pregunto -"¿no recuerda alguna persona que posiblemente haya tenido un contacto muy directo con el mago Clow?"-

Eriol se puso pensativo y respondió muy reflexivo –"las personas que tenían un contacto directo con el mago Clow al punto de ser sus confidentes no sabían mucho de magia… y los magos con quienes discutía de magia no eran sus confidentes; y el mago que creo las Infinity cards debe haber sido confidente del mago Clow como para saber desde entonces de Sakura-san pero de ser así no podría ser un mago muy hábil"-

-"o podría ser que uno de los confidentes del mago Clow supiera mas de magia que él y lo hubiese engañado ¿no crees?"- reflexiono Nakuru en voz alta

-"es posible, pero mientras no tenga alguna pista nueva no podre indagar mucho"- concluyo Eriol –"solo espero que el mago que creo las Infinity cards no las haya creado con fines malévolos"-

* * *

><p>-"¿vas a contestarme finalmente?"- interrogo muy molesto Touya a una nerviosa y cohibida Sakura<p>

-"ehmm… pues… yo…"- empezó a balbucear pues su hermano la había esperado hasta que ella llego –convenciendo previamente a su padre de irse a dormir- para poder interrogarla sobre la llegada de _cierto_ estudiante en su grupo.

-"deja de rodeos y responde ¿Por qué no me dijiste?"- cuestiono Touya muy serio

Sakura bajo la cabeza y considero contestar "porque sabía te pondrías así" pero consciente de la bravura de Touya no se atrevió a decir eso, así que empezó a justificarse rezando porque se calmara en el proceso -"Shaoran-kun regreso a Japón el mes pasado junto con Mei Ling-chan; ambos están en nuestra escuela pero lo que sucedió _antes_ no tiene porque influir ahora… han pasado casi cinco años hermano, pero tú no me escucharías y querrías ir a buscar pelea"-

Touya le vio con aire ofendido y pensó –_ese mocoso se lo merecería aun si pasa un milenio-_ pero demasiado orgulloso como para admitir que la chica tenía razón no comento al respecto –"¿Por qué vas a cenar con ellos entonces? ¿Dirás ahora que son "amigos muy cercanos"?"- mascullo con evidente mal humor

Sakura respiro hondo para darse valor y narrar –"cuando Shaoran-kun llego a la escuela yo intente hablar con él de lo que sucedió entre nosotros hace cinco años"- y al ver la cara brabucona de Touya ponerse roja de cólera espero que al terminar la historia se calmara un poco –"pero cuando intente hablar con él, él no me reconoció… pensé que estaba jugando y me moleste mucho con ellos, pero después hable con Mei Ling-chan y ella me dijo… que Shaoran-kun tenía amnesia"- la cara perpleja de Touya remplazo la cara brabucona en un segundo por lo que Sakura suspiro de alivio y continuo –"Shaoran-kun no recuerda haber estado aquí antes, por ello regresaron: si él está aquí tal vez pueda recordar algo y si trata a personas con quienes trato antes tal vez le ayude a recordar; eres medico, debes saberlo mejor que yo"-

-"¿Cómo sabes que no mienten?"- cuestiono Touya visiblemente menos molesto pero igual de arisco.

-"ellos no mentirían con algo así y hemos tratado a Shaoran-kun para intentar que nos recuerde… aun no lo hace, podrías ir a buscar pelea con él y él pensaría que eres un lunático desconocido y buscapleitos"- a las últimas palabras de Sakura Touya frunció el ceño –"quiero ayudarle a recordar y por ello me acerco a él, pero sabía que tú te enfadarías conmigo, por ello no te lo dije; sin mencionar que ya paso bastante tiempo desde entonces… no veo por qué no podamos ser amigos de nuevo"-

El ceño de Touya se pronuncio unos segundos y luego su semblante se suavizo mientras suspiraba –"sigues siendo muy terca… vete a dormir antes que cambien de opinión"- mascullo mientras se dirigía a su cuarto –_en cuanto ese mocoso recuerde algo, lo mato_-

Sakura suspiro de alivio y subió rápidamente las escaleras para encontrarse las caras serias de los guardianes viéndola fijamente –"que bien que ha regresado… debemos hablar, Kinomoto-sama"- anuncio _Negi_

Sakura parpadeo un poco antes de consultar –"¿sucedió algo malo?"-

-"la _coneja_ sintió a uno de esos _psicópatas_ en Suppie"- contó Kerberos y Sakura abrió mucho los ojos en señal de sorpresa

-"¿sentiste una carta en Spinel-san?"- cuestiono Sakura a _Negi_

La guardiana asintió y explico –"aun no se ha activado, por lo que no debe de ser una carta ofensiva y su _aura_ es demasiado débil como para ser una regente; pero no sabré de que carta se trata si no voy y Kerberos no me dejo salir porque dice que usted debe ir conmigo"-

-"¿Eriol-kun lo sabe?"- consulto Sakura

-"a estas alturas Suppie debe haberle dicho ya… tardaste demasiado y cuando viniste nos ignoraste por completo"- recrimino Kerberos

Sakura sin perder el tiempo busco el teléfono y marco al nuevo departamento de Eriol

-_"¿Sakura-san?"_- dudo Eriol haciendo evidente que esperaba su llamada

-"Si, ¿ya te aviso Spinel-san?"- pregunto Sakura

-_"así es… ¿puedes venir con la guardiana?"_- solicito Eriol

-"no puedo salir ahora o mi hermano se daría cuenta… mi papá le contó que Shaoran-kun regreso y está muy molesto"- contó a Eriol este suspiro –y le surgió una enorme gota sobre su cabeza que Sakura no pudo notar- antes de hablar reflexivo

-_"lo mejor será hacerse cargo lo más pronto posible… necesito saber donde esta exactamente ¿podrían venir mañana?"_-

-"iré con _Negi_-chan en cuanto salgamos de la escuela"- aviso Sakura

-_"te lo agradezco mucho… solo espero que no se trate de una carta con efectos peligrosos y pueda dormir a salvo"_- comento a modo de broma aunque ninguno de los dos la encontró graciosa

-"lo siento mucho Eriol-kun"- murmuro Sakura

-_"descuida Sakura-san, no es tu culpa… pero entre más pronto la bloqueemos mejor_"- aseguro antes de despedirse y colgar.

* * *

><p>-"¿seguro que estas bien, Hiragizawa-kun? Parece que no dormiste, tienes unas enormes ojeras"- opino Mei Ling durante el almuerzo en el salón usualmente usado para el club de manualidades, donde Shaoran había estado almorzando la última semana y fueron para evitar a las <em>amistosas<em> compañeras de los jóvenes.

Eriol rió por lo bajo y explico -"no pude dormir anoche… tenia asuntos pendientes"-

Mei Ling se vio confundida y tuvo intención de preguntar pero Tomoyo intervino hábilmente desviando la atención al otro estudiante extranjero –"¿Cómo supiste que este lugar estaba solo al medio día, Li-kun?"-

-"los clubes se reúnen en los salones después de clases, el resto del tiempo están solos"- indico Shaoran levantando levemente la vista de su libro de historia

Sakura y Tomoyo le vieron perplejas, sabían que los clubes rara vez se reunían de forma extra ordinaria y no se les ocurrió revisar ninguno de esos salones, Eriol sonrió divertido al argumentar -"supongo que a ninguno de los miembros le hará gracia saber que estamos aquí"-

-"no está prohibido ingresar a los salones en horas no habituales, ni entrar a salones de clubes ajenos, así que aunque no les agrade no podrían regañarnos"- justifico Shaoran y regreso a su lectura sin inmutarse mientras a sus interlocutores les surgía una enorme gota ¿solo iba ahí porque no estaba prohibido _por_ _la escuela_?

-"¿realmente no dormiste?"- susurro Sakura a Eriol pues ella y Tomoyo si sabían a que "asuntos" se refería Eriol

-"no estábamos tranquilos, así que aunque quisiéramos no habríamos podido conciliar el sueño"- comento en voz baja

-"¿Akizuki-san y Spinel-san tampoco durmieron?"- se preocupo Sakura

-"descuida, no es la primera vez que trasnochamos aunque hubiese preferido que hubiese sido por gusto propio"- opino Eriol

Sakura bajo su cabeza visiblemente culpable –_si Touya no hubiese estado en casa anoche habría ido a ayudar_- suspiro pesadamente y vio de reojo el perfil del chino mientras fingía leer –_ ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? Si siempre fue tan guapo ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?... Mei Ling-chan tiene razón: soy muy despistada; es evidente que es atractivo y nunca lo note antes_- suspiro suavemente sintiendo su cara un poco caliente y consiente que muy seguramente estaría roja regreso a su lectura -_¿Quién creo las matemáticas? _–

-"¡me doy por vencida!"- mascullo Mei Ling soltando el cuaderno –"¡entender esto es imposible!"-

-"¿qué?"- cuestiono Shaoran viendo a Mei Ling, quien se acerco y señalo un ejercicio de una página de su cuaderno; Shaoran tomo un lápiz y le hiso correcciones rápidamente mientras le explicaba.

-"¿uh? Ya veo…"- musito Mei Ling suavemente y luego vio a Sakura e interrogo –"¿Cómo es que lograste quedar en el grupo A? escuche que son mucho más estrictos que en el grupo B"-

A Sakura le surgió una enorme gota y rio nerviosamente mientras con un pronunciado sonrojo admitía –"de hecho… cuando ingrese, ingrese al grupo B pero después de la primera reasignación me cambiaron al grupo C… mi papá y mi hermano se decepcionaron mucho así que me esforcé mucho para que con la siguiente reasignación me cambiaran de vuelta al grupo B y después al grupo A"- recordó lo felices que se habían puesto su padre y el alago –fingiendo indiferencia- de parte de Touya cuando le regalaron su ordenador portátil como premio.

-"Sakura-chan se esforzó mucho, sobre todo porque los profesores son mucho más estrictos con los recién llegados al grupo"- agrego Tomoyo –"¡pero logro superarlo sola!"-

-"tú también me ayudaste Tomoyo-chan"- musito Sakura –"aun cuando tu siempre estuviste en el grupo A"-

-"¿ingresaste al grupo A desde el inicio?"- se sorprendió un poco Mei Ling, Tomoyo se sonrojo levemente antes de asentir

-"y siempre pudo mantenerse en el coro aun cuando reduce las horas de tiempo libre"- añadió Sakura

-"¿estar en un club reduce las horas tanto?"- consulto Mei Ling –"aun no he ido a alguno aunque ya tengo en mente el de cocina pero ¿tanto puede afectar?"-

-"si, entre al de animadoras al inicio pero me retire del grupo porque no me dejaba mucho tiempo para estudiar y era agotador ir a los entrenamientos y después hacer las tareas; pero quería estar en algún club así que entre al de arte tras ingresar al grupo A"- narro Sakura –"¿ingresaran a algún club ustedes?"- encuesto a Eriol y Shaoran –al ver a este se sonrojo sutilmente por lo que bajo un poco su mirada-

-"me llama la atención el club de lectura"- admitió Eriol

-"ya veo, ¿y tu Li-kun?"- curioseo Tomoyo

Este negó con la cabeza y explico -"voy a clases particulares"-

-"dijiste que terminarías tus clases de alemán al finalizar el año ¿no ingresaras a algún club el próximo año?"- dudo Tomoyo

-"no solo recibo clases de alemán"- anuncio Shaoran dejando sorprendidos a Sakura, Eriol y Tomoyo

-"Shaoran recibe clases complementarias para adelantar temas y conseguir créditos extras en varias materias y clases extraordinarias de alemán y de kyūdō (1)"- informo Mei Ling suspirando con una enorme gota sobre su cabeza –"ni yo sé cómo logra estudiar con tanta clase y tener siempre mejores notas que yo"-

Las caras de genuino asombro en Eriol y en Tomoyo no se compararon con la cara de espanto de Sakura –"¡¿recibes tantas clases?!"- inquirió impresionada –_solo las clases ordinarias son muy difíciles ¿puede con ellas y con tantas clases al mismo tiempo?_-

-"¿no es muy pesado?"- cuestiono Tomoyo visiblemente anonada

-"incluso a mi me parece excesivo"- opino Eriol con una gran gota sobre su cabeza

-"me aburro con facilidad con el tiempo libre, así que me deshago de él"- murmuro Shaoran con simpleza para después bajar su cabeza hacia el libro y seguir leyendo sin notar la estupefacción de sus interlocutores

* * *

><p>-"¿Dónde está <em>Negi<em>-chan?"- inquirió Sakura en el apartamento de Eriol entrada ya la noche

La guardiana con apariencia de gata blanca con un pequeño disfraz rojo de santa Claus – a juego con el disfraz de Sakura, cortesía de Tomoyo- movió suavemente las orejas e interrogo -"¿han movido algo?"- a esa pregunta Eriol y Spinel negaron con la cabeza –Nakuru no estaba aun en casa- pero con ello la gata se puso muy pensativa motivando a que Sakura preguntara

-"¿Qué sucede?"-

-"se siente disperso… como si hubiese estado rondando toda la casa, me es difícil ubicarla así"- murmuro reflexiva y se acerco a Eriol lo suficiente como para tocarlo antes de negar con la cabeza y acercarse a Spinel y verlo fijamente de nuevo. Spinel se puso rígido y rojo cuando _Negi_ empezó a frotarse contra él nuevamente mientras Kerberos murmuraba palabras inentendibles, Tomoyo grababa divertida y Eriol y Sakura veían a los felinos anonados –_mmm… se siente mucho su presencia pero no estuvo muy cerca de él…ni siquiera lo toco ¿uh?…_- posteriormente se puso sobre el nervioso y amoratado Spinel –ambos estaban sobre la mesa del comedor al igual que Kerberos- a olfatearlo, se retiro con serenidad y se acerco a Eriol saltando sobre él y empezó a oler sobre su camisa y cuello ante los curiosos ojos femeninos –_…terciopelo… polvo… madera… papel… tinta… mmm…_-

-"si fueras una mujer esto sería considerado un acoso ¿sabes?"- comento Eriol con una gran gota sobre la cabeza –_me burlaría de Spinel si no me estuviese oliendo a mí también…_-

La gata se retiro de un salto de Eriol y se puso a olfatear el aire suavemente causando curiosidad en su audiencia –"mmm… ¿Qué haces, _Negi_-chan?"- curioseo Sakura

-"trato de aislar olores"- indico la guardiana dejando de oler y sentándose en la mesa –"la carta estuvo muy cerca de Spinel-sama pero no cerca de Hiragizawa-sama… los únicos olores que siento en Spinel-sama y no en Hiragizawa-sama son papel, madera, terciopelo, tinta y polvo; ¿hay algún lugar en el que Spinel-sama suela estar y que tenga esos objetos?"- consulto al sorprendido Eriol

-"me impresionas… tienes un excelente olfato, pero Spinel suele ser el que se encarga de la limpieza así que ha estado en todos los lugares al menos una vez"- expuso Eriol

-"eso no ayuda mucho…"- musito suavemente _Negi_ visiblemente decepcionada –_aun así la carta debe estar en algún lugar con esos olores… su esencia se disperso porque Spinel-sama recorre toda la casa ¿uh? Significa que se sentirá más su presencia en el lugar donde Spinel-sama estuvo más cerca de la carta_-

-"¿podemos ayudar en algo?"- se aventuro a preguntar Tomoyo

_Negi_ se puso pensativa unos segundos y solicito –"necesito que busquen lugares donde haya madera, terciopelo, tinta, papel y polvo, pues la carta está en un lugar donde solamente Spinel-sama ha estado; pero no busquen solos pues aun cuando no es una carta ofensiva no puedo saber cual carta sea mientras no se active"-

-"de acuerdo"- confirmo Eriol y sin perder el tiempo fue con Spinel a recorrer lugares de su propia casa, Tomoyo, Sakura y Kerberos fueron en grupo y _Negi_ se fue por su cuenta.

Pasaron largos minutos sin encontrar algo relevante, pues avisaban a la gata cuando encontraban un lugar que coincidía con los objetos que buscaban pero nada encontraban.

-"nunca pensé que encontrar una carta sería tan difícil"- musito Tomoyo mientras recorrían los pasillos del amplio apartamento y se detenían en una puerta lateral para revisar: una sala de estar, gobernada por el cómodo sofá rojo de Eriol; idéntico al sofá que fue del mago Clow.

–"no veo que coincida…"- murmuro Sakura con pesadumbre mientras revisaba a simple vista los objetos del salón. Tomoyo suspiro un poco decepcionada y camino en dirección a uno de los sofás y se sentó en este; súbitamente se escucho un golpe seco y Sakura y Kerberos fijaron su vista en el cuerpo inerte de Tomoyo en el piso –"¡Tomoyo-chan!"- llamo mientras ambos se acercaban a levantarla y en cuanto la toco su visión se volvió oscura y fue apenas consciente de su cuerpo cayendo al duro piso y la voz de _Negi_ en un lejano eco apenas distinguible.

-"¡la carta se activo!"-

_Las espesas nubes parecían la promesa de una fuerte y violenta tormenta, el lejano eco de relámpagos hacia tétrico el paisaje, la fría brisa azotaba su rostro, sentía el frío viento calarle los huesos pero no se detuvo. Siguió ascendiendo con velocidad, lejos del peligroso suelo. Y una vez ganada suficiente altura bajo su mirada: las calientes llamas se expandían con velocidad, de alguna manera el piso brillaba en color dorado tenuemente, la extraña mezcla de colores le dio la impactante y bizarra visión: ardientes y violentas llamas verdes._

-"¡Sakura-sama, despierte!"- llamo _Negi_ sacándola bruscamente de su pesado y extraño sueño.

Sakura se incorporo lentamente viendo las preocupadas caras de sus acompañantes suspirar de alivio, Kerberos floto frente a ella y cuestiono –"¿estás bien?"- Sakura asintió y fijo su vista en Tomoyo quien le veía tan o más aliviada que Spinel y Eriol, este ultimo tenía en su mano un pañuelo envolviendo una carta negra –"¿Qué clase de carta es esa?"- interrogo Kerberos bruscamente a _Negi_ quien sin inmutarse se sentó en el piso y hablo.

-"su nombre es _'The Dreams'_ y es una carta que equivale a las cartas _'The Sleep' _y _'The Dream'_ de las cartas de Kinomoto-sama"-

-"¿por eso nos quedamos dormidos?"- inquirió Tomoyo

-"si, su efecto es el de dormir a todas las personas, pero no es ese su único efecto pues los seres con magia además de dormir tienen sueños"- indico la guardiana –"pero no cualquier clase de sueños pues al igual que su carta, Kinomoto-sama, esta carta muestra en sueños visiones del futuro."-

-"¿visiones del futuro?"- murmuro Eriol viendo la carta con fondo negro y el nombre de esta en su inferior

-"¿lo que soñé es algo que sucederá en el futuro?"- pregunto Sakura aun aturdida

-"si sigue en el mismo camino por el cual pasa si"- y añadió a la muda interrogante de Sakura –"el futuro puede cambiar si cambiamos nuestras decisiones o actúanos de cierta manera, por lo que la carta _'The Dreams'_ te muestra en sueños lo que sucederá si sigues recorriendo el mismo camino; en general muestra visiones _aleatorias_ de lo que _puede ser_ después, también pueden ser futuros cercanos o lejanos, propios o ajenos… todo depende del uso que se le dé, pues puedes decidir _qué quieres ver_ si estas consciente de lo que sueñas concentrándote lo suficiente, pero ello conlleva a estar dispuesto a ver lo que quieres y lo que no quieres y posiblemente ser llevado a la demencia al ver tu propia muerte"- hizo una pausa en que sus espectadores le vieron con espanto y expectación antes de continuar –"la carta _'The Dreams'_ puede lastimar al usuario si este no usa la razón para dejar de soñar en el momento adecuado… debe ser usada con **prudencia** pues el futuro puede ser tan agradable como cruel contigo y es algo que si no sabes cómo cambiar sin afectar el futuro de los demás solo conseguirás destruir tu futuro y el futuro de los que te rodean"-

Sakura medito en silencio las palabras de _Negi_ antes de suspirar y consultar –"¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?"-

-"_Negi_ dio el aviso que la carta se había activado y vinimos aquí con ella, ya estaban inconscientes ustedes dos y Kerberos, ella dijo que no los tocáramos o nosotros nos dormiríamos también, bloqueo la carta y despertamos a Daidouji-san y Kerberos, luego a ti"- conto Eriol

-"pero ¿Por qué me dormí yo primero? Solo me senté en ese sofá"- murmuro Tomoyo desalentada señalando el sofá –_como estaba dormida no pude grabar lo que sucedió…_-

_Negi_ se acerco al sofá y lo olio suavemente antes de decir –"Spinel-sama, pasa usted mucho tiempo aquí ¿cierto?"-

-"suelo traer libros para leer aquí"- indico el gato –"¿la carta estaba allí?"-

-"si, aquí huele a polvo, papel y tinta… seguramente sus libros le impregnaron el olor al terciopelo y la madera"- declaro _Negi_ al observar el sofá de forre de terciopelo

-"no alcance a distinguir la figura de la carta ¿a quién representa?"- curioseo Eriol

-"a un pariente muy cercano de mi señor amo"- indico Negi

–"ya veo… ¿Qué fue lo que soñaron?"- encuesto Eriol a Kerberos y Sakura pues ya que Tomoyo no tenia magia solo se había dormido.

-"fue extraño… nunca un sueño había sido tan claro y tan confuso al mismo tiempo"- murmuro Sakura aun abrumada

-"yo espero que mi sueño se cumpla"- aseguro Kerberos mientras se relamía y contaba –"soñé que estaba en un cómodo sofá rodeado de dulces, pastel y caramelos mientras comía un exquisito helado de frambuesa"-

A sus interlocutores les surgió una enorme gota sobre sus cabezas y Sakura musito suavemente –"¿no estará un poco defectuosa la carta?"-

Kerberos le vio con enfado, pero antes que reclamase _Negi_ intervino -"mi señor amo las fortalecía regularmente, por ello se que la carta está bien; no se bajo qué circunstancias se cumplirá esa visión ni el momento en que se cumplirá, pero las premoniciones que tenía mi señor amo acertaban siempre"-

-"¿tu amo utilizaba la carta?"- inquirió Eriol con aparente interés

-"utilizaba todas las cartas para fortalecerlas con cierta regularidad, pues cuando él se fortalecía mágicamente sus cartas también lo hacían con el uso; por ello él la utilizaba de vez en cuando, aunque casi nunca estuvo muy interesado en saber que sucedería en el futuro"- comento _Negi_

-"¿casi nunca?"- insistió Eriol

_Negi_ le vio de reojo con cierta desconfianza y admitió –"él solía usarla a _voluntad_, pues controlaba _que quería ver_, normalmente solo lo hacía como prueba con días próximos, salvo en una ocasión"- hizo una breve pausa en que Eriol le veía y escuchaba con total atención –"en una visión aleatoria vio la muerte de una persona que el aprecio en el pasado, quiso saber que sucedió y se dio cuenta que esa persona moriría después de su propia muerte… para cambiar ese futuro, él pago un precio… "- se detuvo y suspiro con tristeza -_supongo que fuimos nosotros ¿no?_-

Sakura le vio perpleja al cuestionar –"¿cambio el futuro para poder vivir?"-

_Negi_ negó suavemente con su cabeza antes de explicar -"mi señor amo nunca le tuvo miedo a morir, pero no quería que esa persona muriese sin que él pusiese hacer algo, por ello modifico de alguna forma el futuro para que esa persona viviese… fue la única ocasión en que uso con tanta frecuencia a _'The Dreams'_ para ver el futuro"-

-_solo una ocasión ¿uh? Pero no dijo exactamente que hizo para cambiarlo, ni que cambio; además, si controlaba que quería ver, pudo ver a Sakura-san en los tiempos del Mago Clow en lugar de haber sido contado por el mago Clow… hay menos posibilidades de esa manera pues nos deja solamente a los "colegas" del mago Clow_- analizo Eriol –_pero la pregunta es ¿Quién creo las Infinity cards?_-

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones:<strong>

**Ky****ū****d****ō****. **que literalmente significa "camino del arco", es el arte japonés de la arquería. (Fuente: Wiki pedía)

**Notas de Autora:**

¡Saludos!

49 páginas de Word. Desde este capítulo evitare comentar demasiado para no inducir sin querer un Spoiler, así que aunque hay mucho que comentar seré breve.

Eriol también está buscando ayudar a Shaoran recordar; siempre que veía fanfics me daba cuenta que Shaoran y Eriol son planteados como amigos íntimos… no me opongo al argumento pero pienso "¿Cómo puede ser posible que en cuanto se traten sean amigos cuando Shaoran no confiaba en Eriol de niños?" serán amigos (es un obvio Spoiler, lo siento) pero no se tendrán tanta confianza desde el inicio.

Los nuevos diálogos no japoneses serán más consecutivos (¿se entiende porque me irrita cambiarlos todos cuando he escrito a la fecha hasta el capitulo 13?); Negi ¿es francesa? Solo diré que me encanta Francia, razón por la cual hice de Francia el lugar de origen de las cartas del Infinito. ¿Se imaginaban que Negi podría cambiar de forma falsa? También tengo una futura respuesta para esto.

Al escribir la escena de Negi, Kerberos y Spinel en el cuarto de Sakura no pude evitar reírme al pensar "Kerberos es muy orgulloso como para admitir que le agrada Negi", imaginar a Kerberos y Spinel intentando llamar la atención de Negi me parecería cómico, puede que en algún futuro lo incluya en el fanfic.

Sakura finalmente se dio cuenta que Shaoran es apuesto, ¿podría ser mas despistada? No es eso, estimados lectores: Pienso que Sakura es una persona que _no se fija en las apariencias_, que únicamente se detendría a _observar detenidamente_ a alguien si esa persona le gusta _como persona_. Y si consideramos el hecho que Sakura ya había estado enamorada de Shaoran antes, no se ha visto tan confundida como en el anime y en el manga con respecto a sus propios sentimientos. ¿Está enamorada? Todavía no, para alivio de Touya que casi le da un ataque al hígado, Sakura _aun _no esta enamorada de Shaoran.

¡Nuevas cartas! Las cartas 'The Heal' y 'The Dreams' ¿les agrado 'Heal'? a mí me gusta mucho, de las cartas del infinito esta será la carta más amable y agradable de todas. ¿Por qué no quería dejarse bloquear? ¿Por qué cree que corren peligro? Nuevos detalles sobre las cartas fueron revelados dejando a Eriol en que pensar… ¿Qué sabe 'Heal' que no quiere que se entere Negi? ¿A quién mando saludos 'Heal'? ¿Qué significa el sueño de Sakura? ¿Quién creo las cartas del infinito? ¿Qué más ignoran nuestros protagonistas?

**Reviews: **

**julietamarilyn****.**Yo también adoro los fanfics de Sakura y Shaoran, aunque me he decepcionado enormemente cuando los personajes se desvían de la personalidad original sin advertencia y sin avisar que es un OC o AU… así que, que opine que mi historia los personifica bien me alivia enormemente. Se le agradece mucho. Con respecto a esperar el acercamiento de Sakura y Shaoran, debo advertir que tomara tiempo porque varios puntos deben ser resueltos primero, pero me esforzare porque la espera lo valga para usted. Me alegra saber que la trama le mantiene interesada, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado también.

**Sole713.** Si quieres que te trate de "tu" no tendré problema alguno, será un placer. Me honra saber que he sido capaz de cumplir tus expectativas… mi reto será mantenerlas así. Me alivia que la creación de las cartas llame tu atención. Y sobre las pistas falsas… comenta tu teoría y veamos si aciertas. ¿Ha cumplido tus expectativas este capítulo? Y aunque he prometido que todos los capítulos serán de al menos 30 páginas, no prometo que vayan a ir aumentando en número… me esforzare por alargar los capítulos, pero no puedo comprometerme a que se expandan demasiado… o la historia no tendría algo de suspenso.

**María.** Me alegra saber que le agrada mi historia, espero que la espera haya valido la pena para usted.

Siéntanse libres de comentar, sugerir, comentar y criticar.

**Natsuki.**

**(Noviembre 15, 2014)**


	5. Capitulo 4: preámbulo de los desastres

Disclaimer:

Ninguno de los personajes de la serie Sakura Card Captor me pertenece, son propiedad del grupo CLAMP; yo los tomo prestados para esta historia como un entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo 4: preámbulo de los desastres

Se sentó en su puesto desalentada, llego temprano porque no pudo dormir bien después del sueño que tuvo gracias a la carta el día anterior –_ Pude sentir frio y volaba pero… llamas verdes ¿es eso posible? _–

-"buenos días"- escucho junto a ella la conocida voz de Shaoran

-"¿eh? Ehmmm… buenos días, Sha… Li-kun"- articulo con la cabeza baja sintiéndose repentinamente nerviosa –_ ¡contrólate! Puede que finalmente notaras que es muy guapo, pero ¡debes controlarte! No es la primera vez que lo saludas_- se reprendió a si misma sintiendo su cara muy caliente

Pero se puso más roja todavía cuando al alzar un poco la vista noto que Shaoran la veía fijamente –"¿te sientes bien? ¿Acaso tienes fiebre?"- cuestiono Shaoran a Sakura

-"yo… es-estoy… bi-bien…"- balbuceo atropelladamente –_ ¡trágame tierra!_-

Shaoran medito sus palabras sin retirar su vista de ella antes de ofrecer –"si no te sientes bien puedo llevarte a la enfermería, no debiste venir si te sentías mal"-

Sakura negó enérgicamente con su cabeza para después murmurar con la cabeza baja -"descuida, estoy bien. Solo…"-

-"¿solo…?"-repitió Shaoran haciendo evidente que quería que continuara

-_¡usualmente no se pone así! ¿Por qué justo cuando no quiero hablar me pregunta? ¡Qué vergüenza!_- pensó Sakura sintiéndose más abochornada que antes

Sakura escucho un suave suspiro seguido de la voz de Shaoran –"lo lamento… no debes decirme si no quieres"- y a continuación se sentó en su asiento y empezó a sacar un libro de su maletín cuando Sakura murmuro

-"no es eso… solo tuve un sueño muy extraño"-

-"¿un sueño muy extraño? ¿Te preocupa un sueño?"- cuestiono Shaoran alzando una ceja, haciendo evidente su extrañez y su atractivo a los ojos de Sakura quien se sonrojo mas al verle

-"ehmmm… sé que sonara raro, pero nunca me gusto tener sueños que no entiendo"- hablo Sakura sin verle directamente por miedo a que notase que se sonrojaba por verle

Por unos segundos el silencio fue su respuesta, hasta que escucho a Shaoran hablar muy reflexivo –"si no te gusta tener sueños que no entiendes, tal vez podrías intentar interpretarlos de otra manera… dicen que los sueños muestran el futuro, pero raras veces se muestran claros ante las personas porque _inconscientemente nosotros sabemos que sucederá_ pero no sabemos interpretar los sueños adecuadamente"-

Sakura abrió los ojos visiblemente sorprendida ¡había hablado mucho por su cuenta! Y lo que era más ¡la estaba aconsejando! –"¿crees que es posible tener premoniciones en sueños?"- consulto Sakura haciéndose la desentendida

-"algunos miembros de mi familia han podido soñar con acontecimientos que después se cumplen… no creo que sea posible, sé que es posible"- afirmo Shaoran sin alterarse o inmutarse y sorprendiendo a Sakura aun mas –"aunque no todos opinan lo mismo"-

-"es raro ¿no? mis sueños suelen acertar, pero si lo dijera muchas personas me tomarían por loca"- expreso Sakura en voz baja y viéndolo de reojo

-"si no lo opinas tú, la opinión de los demás no debe afectar tu criterio"- aseguro Shaoran

-"supongo que tienes razón"- contesto Sakura alzando el rostro para verlo directamente y arrepentirse segundos después -_¿Cuándo se volvió tan apuesto?_- sentía su cara arder y su corazón latirle con violencia en su pecho. Shaoran la observo fijamente unos segundos antes de levantarse y tocar su frente con el dorso de su mano derecha.

-"tienes fiebre… y estas muy roja"- informo Shaoran para después tomar su mano mientras decía –"te llevare a la enfermería"- Sakura se sintió absurdamente apenada dejándose guiar apenas, pues sentía sus piernas como gelatina.

Llegando a la enfermería la dejo recostada y se retiro con calma -"¿uhmm? Qué raro… ya no estás tan roja"- anuncio la enfermera mientras ponía su mano en la frente de la chica e informaba –"tampoco estas tan caliente"-

-"estoy bien"- aseguro Sakura sintiéndose avergonzada –_ ¡¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi?!_-

-"que raro…"- expreso la enfermera mas para sí que para la apenada Sakura.

* * *

><p>-"maldito mocoso"- musito Touya mientras almorzaba en compañía de su amigo -"¿no crees que exageras?"- intercedió Yukito con una enorme gota sobre su cabeza, la cual se hizo más gruesa cuando Touya le vio perspicaz mientras gruñía –"Sakura-chan es quien tiene asuntos pendientes con Li-kun, es ella quien tiene que resolverlos y lo sabes. Sin mencionar que es lo bastante grande como para tomar sus propias decisiones"-<p>

-"me molesta que no me haya dicho… algo se trae entre manos ese monstruo"- mascullo Touya con irritación

Yukito rio divertido antes de murmurar –"entonces estas celoso… que hermano mas protector"-

-"te equivocas"- salto Touya con una enorme vena saltándole en la frente

-"¿me equivoco?"- reto Yukito muy divertido –"te molesta mucho que Sakura-chan se haya enamorado de Li-kun antes y que quiera ser su amiga ahora"-

Touya gruño antes de mascullar –"el monstruo no es rencoroso… es demasiado ingenua…"-

Yukito parpadeo confundido antes de dudar –"¿te preocupa que puedan _volver_…?"-

-"¡ni lo menciones! ¡Traerás la mala suerte!"- interrumpió Touya con el seño fruncido y enormes venas saltándole en la cabeza, Yukito rio divertido aumentando la irritación de Touya –_ ¡maldito mocoso!_-

* * *

><p>Un estornudo se escucho en la sala de manualidades. Eriol giro su rostro a Shaoran al decir –"salud"-<p>

-"gracias"- respondió el chino –_ ¿me estoy enfermando también?_-

-"¿segura estas bien, Sakura-chan?"- cuestiono Tomoyo visiblemente preocupada

-"segura"- afirmo sin ver a Shaoran quien le veía de reojo de vez en cuando, pues se había extrañado cuando regreso al salón de clases unos minutos antes que empezaran

-"¡mas te vale cuidarte!"- reprendió Mei Ling también preocupada al saber por Tomoyo que la dueña de las cartas Sakura había estado en la enfermería en la mañana

Una enorme gota surgió sobre la cabeza de Sakura pero asintió a la orden de Mei Ling –_solo esto me faltaba… ¿Por qué tiene que pasarme esto a mi? Justo cuando finalmente noto que Shaoran-kun es tan atractivo me tengo que poner así… ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan apuesto?_- suspiro pesadamente notando también la preocupación en Eriol así que sonrió y trato de leer y despejar su mente sin éxito alguno –_mmm… no me puedo concentrar… ¿él cambio algo? Sigue siendo muy inteligente y amable, pero ¿qué fue lo que cambio?_-

-"debes cuidarte Sakura-san, si no te sientes bien no es necesario que vengas"- aconsejo Eriol en voz baja y a Sakura se le hiso más grande la gota sobre su cabeza cuando suspiro de nuevo

-"dije que estoy bien"- murmuro suavemente antes de intentar volver a su lectura

-"¿podemos ir a algún lado a conversar después de clases?… necesito hablar contigo pero en privado"- pidió Eriol, Sakura asintió con cierta extrañez.

Después de clases y de su reunión de estudio con Mei Ling, ambos se fueron a la cafetería abierta recientemente cerca del instituto junto con Tomoyo. Se sentaron junto a una ventana y lejos de las otras mesas e inmediatamente llegaron a atenderles.

-"Bienvenidos"- saludo una joven de clara piel, castaño cabello largo y laceo atado a una coleta alta, ojos ámbar y agradable presencia. –"¿desean nuestra especialidad del día?"- consulto con un pronunciado sonrojo y aparentemente nerviosa.

Eriol sonrió con cortesía y solicito tras ojear el menú entregado por la joven –"un café y un tiramisú, por favor"-

-"yo un pastel de chocolate y un capuchino"- pidió Sakura –_ella es muy bonita… ¿Dónde la he visto?_-

-"yo quiero un Kukicha (1) y una tarta de manzana"- indico Tomoyo. La joven les retiro el menú, se retiro y en unos minutos regreso con los pedidos de los tres.

-"¿algo más?"- les cuestiono sonriendo pero visiblemente nerviosa y aun sonrojada.

-"gracias pero estamos bien"- contesto Eriol sonriendo divertido, ella asintió y se retiro a atender a otras mesas al igual que hacían los otros meseros, por lo que la conversación dio inicio.

-"¿sucedió algo malo?"- pregunto Sakura con preocupación

-"ayer me puse a pensar mucho lo que sucedió en mi casa… el mago que creo las cartas del infinito ¿tienes alguna idea de qué clase de persona pudo ser?"- y ante la muda interrogante de Sakura, Eriol añadió –"ayer cuando encontramos a _'The Dreams' _me puse a pensar que es posible que el mago que creo las cartas no haya sido un confidente del mago Clow, pero si un allegado suyo pues conoció a Clow"-

Sakura medito las palabras de Eriol en silencio y hablo –"te refieres a que pudo haber averiguado con la carta quien heredaría las cartas Clow ¿cierto?"- Eriol asintió una vez así que siguió –"_Negi_-chan dijo que era un mago muy hábil e inteligente, además de una buena persona… mmm… y si las cartas representan cualidades necesarias para controlarlas, él debió de tener esas cualidades ¿no?"-

-"también lo tome en cuenta… debe haber sido responsable, valiente, seguro, solidario y prudente… y aun cuando no lo demuestre siempre debe ser amigable y bromista"- argumento Eriol –"creo las cartas en Francia así que es posible que él sea francés pero no recuerdo a ningún francés con esas cualidades… la mayoría de allegados de Clow, si no es que todos, eran muy soberbios y ambiciosos"-

-"¿Qué tal si fingió no ser buena persona? Creo las cartas a escondidas así que pudo esconder también ser buena persona"- sugirió Sakura

-"es posible, pero no es seguro"- opino Eriol muy pensativo

-"si fue buena persona pero fingió no serlo ¿no podrías intentar recordar a alguien que tuviese un nivel de magia alto?"- inquirió Sakura

Eriol suspiro con resignación antes de razonar -"no había ninguno que tuviese un nivel más alto que el mago Clow; al menos no en conocimiento de él… él mago que creo las Infinity Cards debió usar un hechizo de ocultamiento similar al que uso en sus cartas para evitar que encontraran su magia real… pero debió ser muy cercano al mago Clow como para saber tantos detalles de las cartas y "corregir" muchos de los errores que vio en el trabajo del mago Clow"-

-"¿crees que corrigió el trabajo de Clow-san?"- musito Sakura con duda

Tomoyo escuchaba tomando total atención sin interferir, viendo de reojo a la camarera que les había atendido y que hablaba con un apuesto camarero de cabello negro y ojos celestes con una expresión _muy seria_

-"si solo nos enfocamos en las cartas puedo decir que las Infinity Cards, no solo tienen un nivel de magia más alto, no pueden ser percibidas, no pueden ser encontradas por medio de la magia de otros magos y el perímetro rechaza a los que no tienen magia, si se debilitan se bloquean pero no se vuelven cartas comunes y corrientes… y quien sabe que mas cambio pero son muy diferentes… fueron creadas tras los trabajos del mago Clow pero no bajo conocimiento de él"- explico Eriol dejando asombrada a Sakura

-"no lo había pensado de esa manera…"- susurro Sakura –_las Infinity Cards tienen muchas diferencias a las cartas Clow y por tanto cartas Sakura… aun así tienen una guardiana que protege su sello…_- Sakura abrió desmesuradamente los ojos desconcertando a Eriol –"¿y el otro guardián? _Negi_-chan es la encargada del sello pero son dos guardianes los de las cartas Clow"-

Eriol se puso reflexivo antes de admitir –"lo pensé mucho… si su guardián necesita estar cerca de las cartas en el momento en el que son liberadas y de su futuro dueño, debe de haber renacido bajo una forma falsa para evitar ser descubierto… a menos que haya otra modificación; pero el problema es que _Negi_ no nos dirá algo que no tenga relación con las cartas"-

-"cierto… lo que nos dijo solo lo dijo porque en el momento nos explico sobre las cartas… dime algo ¿tienes a alguien en mente? Alguien que pudo ser el creador de las cartas"- interrogo Sakura

Eriol se mostro muy pensativo antes de declarar –"pienso que pudo ser un mago muy capaz e inteligente…, aunque nunca practicaba magia abiertamente era muy listo, pues muchas de las notas del mago Clow fueron corregidas por ese mago… su nombre era Alexey Vólkov (2)"- hizo una pausa antes de agregar –"fue él el único mago que ayudo a formar "la teoría" de los conjuros de las cartas y los guardianes, corrigió muchos conjuros del mago Clow y siempre tenía alguna idea para mejorar algún conjuro, además rivalizaba con el mago Clow en conocimientos de magia. Era muy arrogante y orgulloso pero sus teorías rara vez… no, ninguna de sus teorías erro alguna vez"-

Sakura se sorprendió por las palabras de Eriol e indago –"si él ayudo a formar "la teoría" de las cartas y guardianes conocía los detalles de cómo se crearon… y pudo crearlos él mismo"-

-"así es, aunque recuerdo que el mago Clow disfrutaba mucho discutir de magia con él, no recuerdo que Alexey Vólkov fuese alguien con tantas cualidades como para controlar las cartas… pero si fingía entonces es posible que haya sido él"- analizo Eriol –"aunque no podre estar seguro hasta tener más pistas"- respiro profundo y añadió –"si averiguas algo nuevo, avísame por favor"-

-"de acuerdo"- confirmo la joven y terminaron de comer conversando de temas menos importantes, Eriol llamo a la camarera para que les llevase la cuenta y pago él pese a las protestas de Sakura y Tomoyo.

-"¿desean algo más?"- cuestiono la mesera muy sonrojada tras entregar el cambio

-"no, pero me parece que tu amigo esta celoso… no deja de vernos desde que llegamos"- comento Eriol con una sonrisa divertida

La camarera giro su rostro viendo al joven de cabello negro y ojos celestes que les veía de reojo mientras atendía otra mesa –"seguramente es un malentendido"- opino la joven sonriendo y retirándose a donde debía ser la cocina seguida de inmediato por el joven de cabello negro con quien había estado hablando antes

* * *

><p>El vaho del agua tibia cubría la estancia, el agua corría suavemente sobre su cabeza y rostro, retirando sin esfuerzo la espuma de su trabajado torso –"un sueño muy extraño ¿uh?"- musito para sí y suspiro antes de cerrar la ducha y salir del baño con una bata blanca, saco su ropa para dormir y la coloco sobre su cama para vestirse mientras meditaba –<em>atado con grilletes en un calabozo ¿Qué clase de sueño es ese?… tal vez debería restarle importancia, sería lo mejor ¿no?<em>-

-"* Shaoran ¿podrías revisar este ejerci…?*"- el rostro de Mei Ling se tiño de rojo en cuanto invadió el cuarto de su primo –toco la puerta, pero como no escucho respuesta entro- al ver a Shaoran con el cabello húmedo, con una toalla sobre su cabeza y su bien formado abdomen descubierto, pues ya se había puesto la parte inferior de su pijama para alivio de Mei Ling, pero no retiraba el bochorno de la china –"* lo siento mucho… no sabía que te estabas cambiando*"- balbuceo poniéndose más roja y bajando la vista -_¡qué vergüenza! Puede que Shaoran sea mi primo… pero eso no retira el hecho que se haya vuelto todo un deleite para la vista_-

-"* descuida, ¿Qué necesitabas?*"- pregunto sin inmutarse mientras secaba su corto cabello con la toalla

-"* ehmm… ¿puedes corregir este ejercicio?*"- pidió Mei Ling alcanzándole su cuaderno y bajando la mirada, pero viéndolo de reojo aun sonrojada –_en momentos como este es que recuerdo porque lo obligue a comprometernos de niños… ¡aleluya por que sea tan distraído!_- Shaoran se puso la camisa de su pijama antes de tomar el cuaderno y empezar a hacer correcciones con un lápiz, sin _distracciones_ a la vista, Mei Ling noto que Shaoran parecía muy pensativo –"* ¿te preocupa algo?*"-

Shaoran se tomo unos segundos antes de contestar –"* si, aunque puede que le tome demasiada importancia*"- le regreso el cuaderno e indico –"* presta atención al procedimiento*"-

-"* de acuerdo… pero dime ¿Qué te preocupa?*"- insistió la china

Shaoran suspiro antes de declarar –"* últimamente mis sueños son muy extraños… supongo que es por estrés, tal vez debería darme un descanso de las clases extras*"-

-"*te sobrecargas demasiado… se que siempre tuviste clases extraescolares y siempre pudiste con ellas, pero tu madre ya no te las impone, así que no te excedas ¿de acuerdo?*"- aconsejo Mei Ling con una sonrisa, Shaoran asintió una vez para después empezar a hacer sus deberes.

* * *

><p>Suspiro con pesadumbre sabiendo que ya era el último día de clases antes de las vacaciones de invierno, vio de reojo a su lado izquierdo sintiendo su rostro calentarse al instante –<em>me hará falta verlo durante las vacaciones… <em>- pensó la castaña involuntariamente y se sonrojo violentamente al descubrirse con esos pensamientos -_¡contrólate!_- respiro profundo tratando de tranquilizar su alocado corazón y prestar atención a sus clases. Cuando sonó la campana anunciando la hora del almuerzo se dirigió en silencio junto a Tomoyo, Eriol y Shaoran al salón de manualidades, donde les esperaba Mei Ling.

-"¿realmente estas bien, Sakura-san?"- consulto Eriol al verla sonrojada

-"estoy segura, estoy bien"- aseguro Sakura eludiendo a Shaoran de su vista para poder fingir mejor, aunque aun se sentía muy nerviosa –_cada vez me pongo peor… _- pensó sintiendo su corazón terriblemente acelerado.

-"dices estar bien, pero parece que tienes fiebre"- opino Mei Ling viéndola inquisitiva mientras Tomoyo le veía con evidente preocupación.

A Sakura le surgió una enorme gota sobre su cabeza, pues Tomoyo, Eriol, Mei Ling y el propio Shaoran opinaban que seguramente tenía fiebre, rogo mentalmente que el último no notara que era él el causante de su roja cara. Trato inútilmente de seguir con su lectura pero no podía concentrarse, no con _su distracción_ tan cerca de ella -_¡concéntrate! Pareces una acosadora… ¡deja de verlo!_- se reprendió tras ver de reojo la bien parecida figura masculina.

El corazón de Sakura dio un violento vuelco y su cara se puso aun más roja cuando Shaoran se levanto y puso el dorso de su mano en la frente de la chica, quien incluso dio un respingo que no paso desapercibido para ninguno de los presentes, o mejor dicho los no involucrados pues Shaoran no lo noto y aseguro.

-"tienes fiebre, debes ir a la enfermería"-

-"des-descuida…es-estoy… bi-bien"-balbuceo visiblemente nerviosa

Shaoran frunció levemente el seño antes de tomarla de la mano –causando un nuevo respingo en Sakura- e indicar –"no estás bien, te llevare a la enfermería"- y halar suavemente de Sakura quien temblando como una hoja fue llevada de nuevo por Shaoran a la enfermería

En el sepulcral silencio dejado por los otros Mei Ling, Eriol y Tomoyo tenían los ojos abiertos como platos visiblemente desconcertados por la escena vista.

-"¿fui el único que lo noto?"- encuesto Eriol a las otras aun abrumado

-"incluso yo lo note"- afirmo Mei Ling quien se veía pasmada del asombro

-"no es posible… ¿Cómo fue que no lo notamos antes?"- musito Tomoyo mas para si

* * *

><p>-"Hola"- murmuro Kerberos mientras hacía exagerados movimientos para apretar los botones del video juego.<p>

-"bienvenida, Kinomoto-sama"- saludo Negi a Sakura cuando esta entro a su habitación –"ha venido más temprano de lo usual… ¿sucedió algo?"-

Sakura suspiro con pesadumbre recordando el bochorno de haber sido dejada por Shaoran de nuevo en la enfermería para posteriormente ver su rostro lleno de extrañez al verla de vuelta en el aula para la siguiente clase –_cuando me enferme no me creerán… ¡qué pena!_- retorno su vista a la guardiana y contesto -"hoy no tenia reunión en el club de arte, es todo"-

_Negi_ inclino levemente su cabeza al cuestionar –"¿le gusta mucho dibujar?"-

-"¡dibuja horrible!"- aseguro Kerberos mientras jugaba

-"¡Kero-chan!"- salto Sakura viendo a su guardián con reproche antes de ver a _Negi _y contar –"me agrada dibujar, aunque no dibujo tan bien como quisiera ¿te gusta a ti?"-

-"me gusta ver dibujar. A mi señor amo le agradaba mucho dibujar en su tiempo libre… pero dejo de hacerlo después de un tiempo"- comento _Negi_

-"¿dibujaba bien?"- curioseo Sakura

-"dibujaba excelente"- garantizo la guardiana con orgullo

-"¡seguro exageras!"- provoco Kerberos y _Negi_ replico tranquila

-"si digo que es así, es así"-

Presintiendo una futura disputa al ver a su guardián molestarse, Sakura intervino -"pase comprando panecillos ¿quieren té?"-

-"¡Sí!"-confirmo Kerberos antes de gritar –"¡NNNOOOOO! ¡ESTABA TAN CERCA!"-

Ignorando las habituales rabietas del guardián, Sakura se dirigió a _Negi_ –"¿quieres té?"-

-"muchas gracias, pero estoy bien"- declino la guardiana

Sakura le vio fijamente unos segundos antes de cuestionar –"¿Por qué nunca aceptas si te ofrezco algo? No debes apenarte, Kero-chan es un glotón así que no me incomodara si tu quieres comer"-

-"no necesito comer demasiado para permanecer con vida, es innecesario que consuma tanto alimento"- informo _Negi _sin perder la calma –"además, si comiese raciones equivalentes a las raciones de Kerberos-sama, su padre y hermano _si_ me descubrirían"-

A Sakura le surgió una enorme gota sabiendo que era verdad –_Touya empieza a sospechar a pesar que Negi-chan no come ni una ración normal de comida_- Sakura suspiro de nuevo e indico –"me agrada que bebas té con nosotros"-

_Negi_ le vio con cierta extrañez antes de conceder –"comeré todo lo que usted me sirva, independiente de si sean o no de mis gustos. Seria descortés de mi parte el dejar comida preparada por usted"-

-"¿solo porque yo la prepare? ¿Aun si no te gusta?"- murmuro Sakura –"yo preferiría que me dijeras si no te gusta, así podría darte algo que a ti te guste… tal vez tus platillos favoritos"-

-"mis platillos favoritos son el hachis parmentier (3) y el coq au vin (4) y mi postre favorito es la Crème brûlée (5)"- Sakura le vio con evidentes signos de interrogación por lo que _Negi _agrego sin inmutarse –"son platillos servidos en Francia y es poco probable que los conozca o que pueda prepararlos correctamente, por ello nunca le pediré que me prepare mi comida favorita"-

-"¿realmente no te agrada estar aquí?"- musito Sakura con tristeza, mas para sí que para su desconcertada huésped.

-"me agrada estar aquí, pero yo quiero volver con mi señor amo. No espero que lo entienda, pero sí que lo respete"- declaro con suavidad _Negi_ llamando también la atención de Kerberos, quien tras la rabieta había estado escuchando con recelo la conversación

-"supongo que puedo entenderlo"- murmuro Kerberos extrañando a Sakura

-"¿de qué hablas, Kero-chan?"- inquirió Sakura

Kerberos suspiro y explico –"si me apartase de ti yo quisiera volver contigo, aun si estuviese con personas agradables, porque esas personas no serian tu"- Sakura medito las palabras del guardián y se retiro en silencio a preparar té por lo que Kerberos indago –"nunca tuviste intenciones de quedarte porque nunca quisiste separarte de tu amo ¿cierto?"-

_Negi_ suspiro con tristeza y hablo cabizbaja -"él siempre me mimaba mucho, quiero que sea él quien me mime de nuevo"- Kerberos le vio fijamente y le toco la cabeza en gesto de empatía antes de sentarse en silencio en un cojín para esperar a Sakura.

-_supongo que pude haber exagerado… no intentara quitarme a Sakura_- medito Kerberos

En unos minutos Sakura subió de nuevo con una bandeja con panecillos y tres tazas humeantes con té, las coloco en el centro del cuarto cuando escucho el sonido del timbre de la casa por lo que bajo rápidamente y subió nuevamente después, pero acompañada por Tomoyo

-"hola Kero-chan, ¿Cómo estas, _Negi_-chan?"- saludo Tomoyo sonriendo al ver al primero atragantándose la mitad de los panecillos y a la segunda viendo fijamente una taza con té, pero levanto la cabeza y contesto

-"me encuentro bien, Daidouji-sama. Es inesperado que venga, ¿se encuentra bien?"-

-"muy bien"- dijo Tomoyo mientras se sentaba junto a Kerberos y frente a Sakura –"vine porque estaba un poco inquieta por Sakura-chan"-

-"¿uh? ¿Por mi?"- se extraño Sakura –"yo estoy bien Tomoyo-chan"-

-"dijiste eso en el almuerzo… y fuiste llevada a la enfermería"- comento Tomoyo fijándose en su reacción, que fue inmediata, súbitamente se sonrojo

-"¿acaso estás enferma, Sakura?"- interrogo Kerberos visiblemente preocupado

_Negi_ no hablo ni comento, pues encontraba un tanto confuso el enrojecimiento de Sakura y los balbuceos incoherentes intentando explicarle a Tomoyo –"Sakura-chan no está enferma Kero-chan"- aclaro Tomoyo a Kerberos antes de añadir viendo fijamente la reacción de Sakura –"creo que se puso muy mal por ser llevada por _alguien_ a la enfermería"-

Sakura se puso más roja e intento explicar –"Shaoran-kun pensó… que estaba enferma… es todo"-

-"¿Quién es "Shaoran-kun"?"- pregunto _Negi_ sin entender del todo

-"¿el mocoso? ¿Él te llevo a la enfermería?"- dudo Kerberos –"¿por qué?"-

Tomoyo sonrió un poco mientras medito –_Kero-chan puede ser un tanto insensato después de todo…_- le hiso una seña al guardián del sol para captar su atención y le expuso –"acabo de recordar que traje dos pasteles de chocolate para ti Kero-chan"- Kerberos le vio fijamente antes de buscar alrededor de la joven quien sonrió complacida y continuo –"los deje en la sala"- Kerberos sin perder tiempo se fue volando a la sala, por lo que Tomoyo se levanto y cerró la puerta con llave antes de continuar con el interrogatorio.

-"creí que dejaste los pasteles en la sala para que Kero-chan no los comiera"- murmuro Sakura con confusión

-"los deje en la sala porque así Kero-chan no nos interrumpirá… puede ser un poco imprudente cuando abre la boca; espero contar con tu discreción _Negi_-chan, si te hubiese hecho salir también Kero-chan hubiese sospechado"- _Negi_ le vio sin entender pero asintió antes de consultar

-"¿es por el _niño_ del que hablo Kerberos-sama?"-

Sakura se sonrojo de nuevo antes de musitar nerviosamente –"no es un niño… es uno de nuestros compañeros de clase… es solo que a Kero-chan no le agrada, nunca le agrado"-

-"¿ese Shaoran-kun le agrada a usted?"- pregunto hábilmente _Negi_ causando un nuevo bochorno en Sakura y nueva confusión en _Negi_ –"¿no le agrada?"-

-"a Sakura-chan le _agrada mucho,_ creo que por eso se puso un poco _nerviosa_ cuando él pensó que estaba enferma"- indico Tomoyo mientras veía la esperada reacción en Sakura, estaba completamente roja y muda –"pero no solo él, todos pensábamos que Sakura tenía fiebre porque estaba un poco roja"-

-"pero nadie me creyó… yo no estaba enferma… yo…"- Sakura detuvo sus balbuceos y respiro hondo para calmarse –_si Tomoyo-chan esta aquí, ella ya debe saberlo… y seguramente también lo saben Eriol-kun y Mei Ling-chan… que pena_- trato de calmarse y declaro -"A decir verdad, cuando fuimos a cenar con ellos y vi a Shaoran-kun sin el uniforme del instituto pensé "se ve realmente guapo", y me puse a pensar "¿siempre se ve tan atractivo?" fue por ello que me di cuenta que… Shaoran-kun siempre fue muy apuesto, pero nunca antes me di cuenta"- admitió sonrojándose violentamente y dejando anonada a Tomoyo y extrañada a _Negi _–"luego pensé "no solo es atractivo, Shaoran-kun es muy inteligente y hábil en todo", no sé como lo hace pero siempre me deja impresionada… es serio pero amable, guarda distancias pero es gentil, te ayuda si necesitas ayuda y no se burla si no puedes hacer algo, no le gusta que bromeen a su costa y no se toma a broma las opiniones de los demás aun si son absurdas y piensa primero en ti antes que en él mismo… fue por ello que me puse a pensar y recordar las razones por las cuales me enamore de él"- tomo aire sintiendo su cara ardiendo y su corazón latir fuertemente en su pecho pero siguió –"es noble, valiente, inteligente y gentil, aunque no sabe cómo expresarlo. Aun cuando no nos recuerda él no ha cambiado las cualidades que me enamoraron antes… y me gustan ahora; fue tan fácil para mí el enamorarme de él antes… es tan fácil que él te guste que no dudo que alguien más opine lo mismo"-

Tomoyo parpadeo visiblemente desconcertada –"¿él te gusta?"- pregunto para corroborar sus casi confirmadas sospechas

Sakura bajo la cabeza sintiendo su rostro más caliente antes de decir -"si, Shaoran-kun me gusta mucho"-

-"¿Cómo es Shaoran-kun?"- curioseo _Negi_

Sakura sonrió melancólicamente antes de contar -"es un muchacho muy apuesto y una muy buena persona, siempre puede hacerte sentir mejor, nunca se burla de ti y es la persona que más he admirado y amado en mi vida"-

-"¿lo conoce desde hace mucho?"- inquirió la guardiana

-"lo conozco desde que éramos niños, aunque dejamos de vernos y hablarnos porque él se fue… pero regreso hace poco, no ha cambiado mucho…"- susurro Sakura sintiéndose de pronto muy triste

-"si le gusta él ¿Por qué no se lo dice?"- se aventuro a preguntar _Negi,_ Sakura inmediatamente se puso más roja antes de murmurar

-"no creo que sea buena idea…"-

-"¿Por qué no?"- intervino Tomoyo comprensiva

Sakura bajo su cabeza sintiéndose absurda antes de explicar –"no sabe lo que sucedió… y sería absurdo decirle que me gusta…"-

-"¿acaso piensa que la rechazara?"- pregunto directamente _Negi_ y Sakura sintió como si esas palabras hubiesen sido tan dolorosas como una daga –"si fueron ustedes tan cercanos seguramente él no le tratara de forma brusca aun si él no siente lo mismo… y si afirma usted que es una buena persona no le lastimara adrede"-

Sakura respiro profundo sintiéndose muy tonta –_estoy siendo aconsejada por una gata… esto es insólito_- vio a sus interlocutoras y expuso –"él es una buena persona y no dudo que si no le gusto me lo hará saber sin lastimarme intencionalmente… pero no me gustaría saber que le guste alguien más"-

-"¿no está un poco _mayor_ como para andarse preocupando por eso?"- inquirió la guardiana sin rodeos y Sakura sintió como una nueva apuñalada esa pregunta –"si él tiene a alguien que le guste seguramente será un _trago amargo_ para usted, pero si es usted la persona que le gusta o si puede ser usted la persona que le guste, se arrepentirá después si no se lo dice ahora… porque después _si_ podría ser él quien busque a alguien que le guste"-

Sakura y Tomoyo vieron a la gata estupefactas y Tomoyo cuestiono –"¿Cómo lo sabes? No te ofendas pero, los gatos no son tan románticos ¿o sí?"-

_Negi_ suspiro con cierto pesar antes de admitir –"las francesas son mucho más _liberales_ que las japonesas ¿sabe? Y mi señor amo causaba mucha_ fascinación_ en ellas, aunque él mismo no se daba cuenta… mi señor amo nunca fue mal pensado"- después murmuro con cierta molestia –"en muchas ocasiones me puse a pensar que sucedería si él se enamorase de alguna, si él _correspondiese_ a alguna o si buscase _conquistar_ a alguna. La idea de _compartir _a mi señor amo nunca me agrado, pero si él tuviese a alguien que pudiese hacerlo verdaderamente feliz yo lo aceptaría y buscaría ayudarle a ser feliz… aunque las mujeres que lo _acosaban _eran unas _arpías_"-

Enormes gotas surgieron sobre las cabezas de Sakura y Tomoyo al escuchar la última frase –_Negi-chan nunca se había expresado así_- pensó Sakura aun extrañada

-"si "Shaoran-kun" tiene o no a alguien solo lo sabrá si se lo dice, mientras viva en la incertidumbre solo pensara en posibilidades no en realidades y se lastimara a usted misma con ello"- concluyo la guardiana dejando muda a Sakura y Tomoyo

-"estoy siendo regañada por una gata…"- murmuro Sakura, _Negi_ hiso un gesto haciendo evidente su incomodidad pero Sakura no lo noto y reflexiono en voz alta –"Shaoran-kun me gusta mucho, pero no estoy segura de querer algo con él… me gusta pero no sé si me guste tanto como para intentar decirle"-

-"imagine como se sentiría si él tuviese a una persona a la que amase y no fuese usted… ¿Cómo se sentiría usted?"- interrogo la guardiana –"¿feliz por él, pero triste por usted? ¿Indiferente? ¿Absolutamente desolada o desconsolada?"-

Sakura medito en silencio unos segundos ante la expectativa de Tomoyo y _Negi –si él tuviese a alguien que amase y no fuese yo… yo…-_ respiro profundo y declaro casi sin pensar –"antes pensé que si Shaoran-kun tuviese a una persona a la que amase yo sería feliz por él, pero me sentiría un poco mal de saber que no puedo ser yo quien pueda hacerlo feliz… pero ahora, yo no estoy segura"-

-"si no está segura de sus sentimientos deje que pase un poco de tiempo para meditarlo… pero no deje que pase tanto tiempo como para arrepentirse después"- acoto la guardiana

-"sabes que siempre te apoyaremos en lo que decidas Sakura-chan, así que no debes temer"- reconforto Tomoyo.

Sakura asintió una vez aun aturdida y sintiendo un extraño vacio –_no puedo hablar con él sobre lo que paso entre nosotros hace cinco años, aun si quiero hablar, él no lo recuerda… ¿puedo fingir indiferencia y empezar de nuevo?_-

* * *

><p>-"mmm… dos meses ¿uh?… así que Alexey Vólkov vivió poco tiempo tras la muerte del mago Clow"-musito para si Eriol leyendo unos documentos recostado en su cama, vio la hora notando finalmente que era muy tarde así que se dio una rápida ducha y se puso su pijama mientras meditaba –<em>Vólkov tenía muchos conocimientos y fuentes de información muy buenas que nadie más tenia, al punto de ser capaz de crear conjuros que nadie más podía crear, en cuanto a habilidades mágicas no destacaba demasiado por su nivel de magia, pero pudo haber fingido… pero no es posible que haya fingido llevarse muy bien con los peores de la familia Li, o que actuase de tan indigna forma en público… no concuerda todo… Vólkov es quien mejor concuerda pero no tiene sentido que sea él, era un patán en público no tiene sentido que haya fingido ser una persona tan horrenda. Sus teorías mágicas eran estupendas pero no era de fiarse como persona… ¿y si Vólkov le dio los detalles de la creación de las cartas y guardianes a alguien más?<em>- medito la pregunta unos segundos y contesto para sí –_concuerda mejor de esa manera… pudo haberle dado a alguien los detalles durante el tiempo que siguió con vida aunque solo hayan sido un par de meses, sin embargo encontrar al responsable será más difícil… conseguir los documentos de Vólkov de los miembros que quedan de su familia tomo más tiempo del que pensé y seguir los pasos exactos de un muerto no es algo fácil, sin mencionar que Vólkov era muy apartado y le gustaba mucho viajar a lugares inhóspitos… cada vez se complica más_-

* * *

><p>Las vacaciones pasaron muy lentas para Sakura quien estaba ansiosa por regresar a la preparatoria aunque nerviosa por los exámenes de reasignación que les esperaban en cuanto entrasen al aula, se realizaron los exámenes desde el lunes hasta el jueves, el viernes iniciaron las clases con la nueva reasignación para ambientar a los recién trasladados; Mei Ling consiguió que la aceptaran en el grup Sakura que logro mantenerse en el mismo grupo, no le sorprendió que Tomoyo Eriol y Shaoran se mantuviesen en su grupo también.<p>

Esperando la siguiente clase en el aula, Mei Ling –quien había sido asignada junto a Tomoyo y frente a Sakura-hablaba animadamente con Tomoyo de pie junto a los primeros pupitres, Sakura se levanto curiosa por la conversación y se les unió unos minutos hasta que, como si fuese su nueva costumbre, desvió su mirada a una conocida dirección, después de unos minutos de silencio de la animada Sakura, Mei Ling y Tomoyo notaron que Sakura tenía su vista fija en un punto especifico, con un pronunciado sonrojo ella veía a Shaoran. Mei Ling rio por lo bajo ates de comentar jocosa.

-"muy buena vista ¿no?"- Sakura escucho perfectamente ese cometario y se sonrojo aun mas girando su rostro a su interlocutora.

-"¡Mei Ling-chan!"- protesto la castaña

-"¿acaso lo negaras?"- reto Mei Ling viéndola inquisitiva y causando que el bochorno de Sakura aumentase, cumplido su objetivo rio de buena gana antes de asegurar bajando un poco la voz –"te pones así solo con verlo, pero Shaoran se ejercita con regularidad y _créeme_ cuando digo que _le sienta realmente bien_… la vista de Shaoran sin camisa causa _mayor impacto_ "-Sakura quedo muda y absolutamente escandalizada, además de mucho mas sonrojada y por algún motivo se sentía _acalorada_.

-_me estoy volviendo una pervertida… ¡deja de imaginar!_- Sakura respiro profundo tratando de calmar su corazón -sin éxito- antes de consultar en un intento de desviar la conversación –"últimamente estuve pensando ¿Cómo es que Yamazaki-kun, Chiharu-chan y Naoko-chan no han intentado hablar con él?"-

-"no estuviste escuchando ¿cierto?"- reprendió Mei Ling –"realmente estabas muy _distraída con la vista_"-

Sakura se sonrojo de nuevo y Tomoyo rio divertida antes de hablar –"Mei Ling-chan hablo con ellos en los primeros días que vinieron y les dijo lo de Li-kun… por ello, ellos no han intervenido, sin mencionar que Yamazaki-kun no está en nuestro grupo y él fue el más cercano a Li-kun"-

-"¿tu les advertiste?"- cuestiono Sakura con cierta extrañez –"ya veo… "-

Mei Ling se puso seria y pregunto en voz muy baja haciendo evidente la confidencia –"¿Qué piensas hacer, Kinomoto-san?"-

Tomoyo se puso seria al escuchar a Sakura decir –"aun no estoy segura…"-

Mei Ling suspiro derrotada antes de murmurar –"bien… si te decides en intentar algo con él, te advierto que Shaoran se ha vuelto muy distraído… podrías estar completamente roja y babeando frente a él y Shaoran preguntaría si estas enferma y te daría su pañuelo…"-

-"!Mei Ling-chan!"- interrumpió Sakura con un pronunciado sonrojo

-"hablo en serio"- retomo Mei Ling extrañamente seria –"Shaoran siempre fue muy distraído y despistado, pero últimamente lo está aun mas… él no notara que te gusta por más obvia que seas y es eso lo que me inquieta"- Sakura y Tomoyo la vieron expectantes cuando explico –"el hecho que este mas distraído de lo usual desde el accidente me hace sentir insegura, Shaoran es mas _manipulable_ así pero también es más impredecible… la mayoría de veces no tengo idea de que está pensando, así que no podre ayudarte en eso"-

-"¿quieres ayudarme?"- dudo Sakura

-"no niego que me gustaba mucho de niños, pero ya no me gusta de forma "romántica" así que puedes estar tranquila si pensabas algo así"- argumento la china y agrego jocosa –"aunque no prometo no _ojear_ de vez en cuando… puede que sea mi primo, pero _embelesar la vista_ no es un crimen"- como era de esperarse Sakura se sonrojo por lo que Mei Ling añadió divertida –"suele practicar artes marciales chinas y Taichí (6) por las mañanas, si vas "de visita" y con algo de suerte tal vez logres tener una _buena vista_ del abdomen de Shaoran"-

-"¡Mei Ling-chan! ¡Deja de decir eso!"- protesto nuevamente Sakura con la cara completamente roja.

-"¿uh? ¿Acaso no te interesaría ver?"- pregunto la aludida con una sonrisa picara que tuvo el efecto de darle un escalofrió a Sakura y crear una enorme gota sobre la cabeza de Tomoyo, pero pese a su bochorno Sakura no negó esa pregunta.

* * *

><p>-"pero yo quiero más"- se quejo Kerberos el nevado domingo por la noche en la habitación de Sakura<p>

-"ya te comiste tu porción Kero-chan, esta es la porción de _Negi_-chan"- acoto Sakura poniendo fuera del alcance del glotón guardián una porción de pastel –"_Negi_-chan, ten"-

_Negi _vio como Sakura ponía a su alcance una porción de pastel y tiraba de la cola del guardián para que no se le abalanzara encima –"es un poco grande para mi"- opino la guardiana viendo la ración

-"¡ves! ¡Ella no lo quiere!"- exclamo el guardián del sol a modo de protesta

-"¡ella no ha dicho que no lo quiera!"- contradijo Sakura

_Negi_ tomo un tenedor –dejando anonada a Sakura y Kerberos, pues lo tomaba tal como lo hacia el guardián- corto el pastel a la mitad e informo –"si desea puede comer esta parte Kerberos-sama"-

Sin perder tiempo Kerberos se abalanzo sobre la ración señalada y se la trago en unos segundos mientras _Negi _comía la otra mitad con absoluta calma.

-"siempre me pregunte… ¿Por qué siempre caminas y comes como un gato a pesar de poder volar y caminar como Kero-chan?"- curioseo Sakura

-"un habito supongo… casi siempre adoptaba mi forma falsa de gato para no ser descubierta y causarle problemas a mi señor amo, pero los gatos ni vuelan ni caminan en dos patas"- analizo la guardiana viendo como Kerberos empezaba a robar parte de su mitad de pastel.

-"¿Por qué tu amo no te dejo con una forma falsa de gato desde el inicio?"- se aventuro a consultar Kerberos

-"porque si lo hubiese hecho, no podría cambiar mi forma falsa a gusto"- indico _Negi _dejando extrañados a sus interlocutores

-"¿a qué te refieres?"- inquirió Sakura

_Negi_ se levanto y sacudió con apacibilidad y cuando dejo de sacudirse un pequeño conejo blanco fue visible para Sakura y Kerberos –"¡¿puedes cambiar también a un conejo?!"- se exalto Kerberos

-"puedo adoptar _cualquier_ forma que yo quiera… de esa manera puedo pasar desapercibida de una u otra manera sin importar las circunstancias"- indico la guardiana antes de sacudirse de nuevo y regresar a su rara forma falsa

-"tu amo debió ser muy ingenioso para poder hacer que puedas cambiar así tu forma falsa, es extraordinario"- comento Sakura con admiración extendiendo su mano y acariciando a _Negi_, quien no se movió y permaneció estática, a diferencia de las primeras veces en que Sakura intento tocarla que había rehuido a su tacto.-"¿Por qué tu amo se tomo tantas molestias en ocultarlos? Parece que no quería que nadie más supiera de ustedes ¿por qué?"- pregunto Sakura con curiosidad

-"no quería que nadie supiera de nosotros porque eso nos pondría en la mira de los magos codiciosos y pondría a sus seres queridos en peligro"- a la muda interrogante de Sakura, _Negi _continuo –"los magos que buscan fortalecerse mágicamente pueden ser más peligrosos que cualquier bestia existente, porque sin importar sobre cuántos pasen ellos no tendrán escrúpulos en lastimar a inocentes con tal de conseguir la supremacía"-

-"suena muy cruel…"- musito Sakura muy pensativa –"pero hay magos buenos ¿sabes? No puedes juzgarlos a todos solo por algunos…"-

-"es mucho más complejo que eso Sakura"- intervino Kerberos para desconcierto de Sakura, pues últimamente el guardián ya no buscaba reñir a la guardiana –"en los tiempos de Clow también era similar… vinimos a Japón con el fin de alejarnos de muchos magos que podrían significar peligro para el mago Clow, pues muchos magos querían conseguir sus secretos aun si eso significaba quitarle la vida… porque su objetivo éramos nosotros"-

-"pero si Clow-san creo las cartas Clow y a ustedes es injusto que alguien quisiera lastimarlo para apropiarse de ustedes"- analizo Sakura

-"si, es injusto… pero no todas las personas son tan nobles y justas como para arriesgarse, la justicia es una utopía que sería hermosa si se cumpliese a cabalidad, pero no se cumple, por ello mi señor amo no se arriesgo a poner a toda su familia en peligro y exponernos al peligro"- concluyo la guardiana moviendo suavemente sus orejas y posteriormente girándose y saltando hacia la ventana para observar por esta.

-"¿sucede algo, _Negi_-chan?"- cuestiono Sakura

-"una carta se está activando"- anuncio viendo como la nieve empezaba a caer con más insistencia cada segundo, parecía sumamente pensativa antes de indicar –"es necesario que sea bloqueada inmediatamente… pues esta si es una carta ofensiva"-

-"le avisare a Eriol-kun"- y a continuación tomo el teléfono y marco el numero del apartamento de la reencarnación del mago Clow y le informo del peligro, colgó y cuestiono –"¿Qué clase de carta es? ¿Es una regente?"-

-"no es una regente, su nombre es _'The Climate'_ puede controlar el clima, puede generar sequias, crear tormentas, ciclones o tifones si quiere… Es una carta muy impulsiva, que necesita de una persona de carácter fuerte para doblegarse, si no tienes **coraje**para ejercer tu poder sobre esta carta, esta se saldrá de control y se irá en tu contra"- informo la guardiana mientras salían por la ventana y Kerberos adoptaba su verdadera forma para llevar a Sakura. _Negi_ volaba junto a estos

La nieve se hacía más espesa a cada instante y Sakura agradeció haberse abrigado bien antes de salir y rogo porque no se convirtiese en una tormenta de nieve tan pronto, la nieve se empezaba a acumular con insistencia en las calles e impedía ver más allá de tres metros por lo que Sakura invoco mentalmente su báculo y llamo –"¡_'Firey'_!"- el fuego empezó a crearse y derretir la nieve más cercana permitiéndoles pasar con más facilidad, _Negi_ sin perder tiempo empezó a atacar una columna de espesas nubes, por lo que Kerberos y Sakura dirigieron sus ataques al mismo punto hasta que un fuerte viento empezó a arrastrarlos y azotarlos con fuerza.

-"¡_'Firey'_! ¡_'Windy'_!"- se escucho el eco de la voz de Eriol y llamas y viento cruzaron el cielo hasta chocar de nuevo con la nube, el viento mermo un poco y le dio tiempo a Sakura y Kerberos de estabilizar el vuelo y a _Negi_ de adelantarse a atacar. Un haz de luz roja, como de energía, cruzo el aire en dirección a la nube, entonces fue visible Spinel Sun en su verdadera forma volando junto a Ruby Moon y cargando a Eriol con su báculo dorado.-"¡lamento la tardanza!"- grito Eriol para ser escuchado

Sin perder tiempo Sakura llamo –"¡_'Thunder'_! ¡_'Windy'_!"- sus cartas empezaron a atacar en conjunto con las cartas de Eriol, fue cuando de las espesas nubes surgió una figura infantil, un niño de corto cabello negro y laceo, grises ojos, con una vestimenta japonesa con diseños de lluvia, nieve, viento, relámpagos y un dorado sol.

El niño inflo las mejías con enfado antes de extender sus manos, de estas surgieron relámpagos que se dirigieron con ferocidad a sus atacantes y apenas pudieron esquivar; nuevamente dirigió relámpagos a los magos por lo que _Negi_ se abalanzo contra el niño y empezó a arañarle la cara y a morderlo. El niño se retiro flotando hacia otra nube y desde allí empezó a hacer círculos con sus manos, acto seguido el viento y nieve empezó a volverse violento y feroz impidiéndoles atacar.

-"¡¿Cómo lo detenemos?!"- exclamo Sakura tratando de mantenerse sentada en Kerberos.

-"¡retírenle sus elementos! ¡Entre menos controla, menos ataca!"- expuso _Negi_ y sin perder el tiempo Sakura llamo

-"¡_'Snow'_! ¡_'Rain'_! ¡_'Storm'_! ¡_'Cloud'_! ¡_'Watery'_! ¡_'Windy'_!"- el viento empezó a parecer menos denso y Sakura se sintió terriblemente cansada ¡nunca había usado tantas cartas al mismo tiempo! pero funcionaba: la nieve parecía no estar bajo completo control de la carta y el viento no le obedecía con tanta docilidad, por lo que el niño pareció molestarse y dirigió sus relámpagos a Sakura

-"¡cuidado!"- advirtió _Negi_ y se puso frente a Sakura recibiendo de lleno el ataque de la carta

-"¡_Negi_-chan!"- llamo Sakura viendo con horror como la guardiana era lastimada por el relámpago de la carta –"¡_'Firey'_! ¡_'Thunder'_!"- con las dos cartas dirigió un ataque al niño que lo recibió sin impedimento alguno y dejo de lastimar a la guardiana con sus relámpagos

-"¡_'Firey'_! ¡_'Thunder'_! ¡_'Windy'_! ¡_'Watery'_!"- exclamo Eriol y en conjunto con los ataques de sus guardianes y de Kerberos, sus cartas se dirigieron con ferocidad al niño que se disolvió en remolinos azules para condensarse en una carta negra que Eriol atrapo en el aire con sus manos cubiertas por sus guantes. Súbitamente la tormenta de nieve se detuvo.

-"¡_Negi_-chan!"- llamo Sakura mientras bajaba con Kerberos hasta donde la lastimada guardiana se encontraba tirada, la nieve había amortiguado su caída pero se notaba que no estaba bien, su blanco pelaje parecía un poco chamuscado y erizado, se removió con incomodidad cuando Sakura la levanto para llevársela, notando algo inusual -_¿celeste?_- pensó viendo la gema normalmente azul claro en la cabeza de _Negi._

-"déjame verla, Sakura-san"- solicito Eriol llegando a su lado –"no tiene ninguna fractura"- anuncio tras mover con cuidado sus patitas blancas y sus alas grises, murmuro palabras que Sakura no entendió y el pelaje de _Negi _brillo suavemente antes de mostrarse menos chamuscado –"no puedo hacer más por ella… fue un ataque muy fuerte"- explico Eriol con su frente levemente perlada de sudor y respirando profundo –"será mejor que no se esfuerce demasiado… si tiene lesiones internas deben curarse por su cuenta y eso tomara tiempo"- luego le extendió su mano y la carta antes de decir –"ten"-

-"de acuerdo"- confirmo Sakura tambaleándose ligeramente y recibiendo la carta en su cubierta mano. Estaba muy cansada y era muy tarde, agradeció mentalmente que el perímetro existiese pues seguramente había cubierto su casa y Touya no habría percibido su escape. Sin perder tiempo retornaron a sus casas, Sakura vendo a _Negi_ antes de recostarla en su cama –_doce treinta… es muy tarde… estoy muy cansada_- bostezo y se recostó en su cama y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba dormida.

* * *

><p><em>Se removió en el frío y duro suelo sabiendo que no podía moverse demasiado, sus manos estaban inmovilizadas tras sí con gruesas cadenas y apretados grilletes, al igual que sus pies. Tenía frío, hambre y sed, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que durmió bien; sentía su cuerpo entumecido del dolor… le dolía su cabeza. Ecos lejanos de risas fueron apenas audibles, abrió sus ojos viendo la oscuridad de lo que parecía ser un calabozo subterráneo apenas distinguible por la luz filtrada de llamas fuera de la gruesa puerta metálica que le dejaba aislado, levanto un poco su cabeza del suelo para intentar distinguir algún movimiento exterior sin éxito. <em>

_Se sentía vacio, quería dejar de sufrir, pero no quería morir._

Abrió sus ojos sintiéndose sobresaltado, se levanto de su suave cama y dirigió al cuarto de baño a lavar su cara respirando agitadamente –_otra vez el mismo sueño…_- retorno a su cama pero no se acostó de nuevo, solo se sentó viendo la hora –_seis de la mañana_- respiro profundo y empezó a estirarse y a ejercitarse como era su habito, para después darse una rápida ducha y alistarse para ir a estudiar, preparo dos obentos y dos desayunos y los sirvió antes de tocar la puerta de su compañera de vivienda –"* levántate, Mei Ling*"-

-"* ¡ah! ¡Me quede dormida!*"- se escucho dentro del cuarto –"* ¿Por qué no me hablaste antes?*"-

-"* creí que ya podías despertarte por ti misma*"- comento y sin inmutarse retorno a la mesa y empezó a comer, en unos minutos salió Mei Ling ya lista pero bostezando.

-"* buenos días*"- murmuro antes de sentarse y empezar a comer y tras unos minutos de completo silencio curioseo –"* ¿todo bien?*"- Shaoran asintió una vez antes de levantar su plato y llevarlo a lavar motivando que Mei Ling terminara de comer más rápido de lo usual y dejase el plato en el fregadero antes de salir corriendo tras Shaoran. Tras ingresar al aula se sentó en su lugar y espero la llegada del resto, minutos después llego Tomoyo con quien empezó la comitiva –_se han retrasado_- pensó viendo que faltaban unos minutos para el inicio de clases.

En cuanto escucharon la campana, vieron entrar a Eriol y Sakura a toda prisa -"buenos días"- saludo Eriol sonriendo un poco desganado y visiblemente cansado.

-"buenos días Mei Ling-chan, buenos días Tomoyo-chan"- hablo Sakura tras bostezar

-"¿Qué les paso a ustedes dos? Parece que tuvieron que correr una maratón de diez kilómetros en diez minutos"- mascullo Mei Ling mientras Tomoyo se mostraba visiblemente preocupada, pero no pudo preguntar pues Miyajima-Sensei entro al salón para iniciar sus clases.

* * *

><p>-<em>lo olvide… hoy tenemos natación… ¿podría esto empeorar?<em>- pensó Eriol desganado mientras se cambiaba su uniforme por su traje de baño: _los_ estudiantes tenían natación ese día; Eriol nunca había tenido problemas con nadar pero estaba muy cansado.

-"si no te sientes bien, el Sensei no te obligara a nadar, Hiragizawa"- le recordó Shaoran mientras se cambiaba, tras ver de reojo como Eriol bostezaba

Eriol suspiro cansinamente antes de aclarar -"estoy un poco cansado, pero puedo nadar"-

Shaoran le vio de reojo antes de encogerse de hombros y salir a la piscina donde ya estaban la mayoría de estudiantes del grupo –las clases de natación eran separadas por géneros por lo que las chicas la tenían otro día diferente- y en cuanto terminaron de salir de los vestidores, el profesor dio las indicaciones –"hoy serán pruebas de velocidad, así que de seis en seis entraran a la piscina, de ida y de regreso"-

Cuando se asignaron Eriol quedo en el último grupo al igual que Shaoran y tras pasar los primeros grupos fue el turno de Eriol, Shaoran y otros cuatro compañeros, sonó el silbato y los seis entraron al agua de un clavado. Nadando con velocidad Eriol y Shaoran tomaron la delantera rápidamente debatiéndose entre si el primer lugar, el grupo A no era el más atlético de todos, por lo que la mayoría de los estudiantes veían muy interesados a los dos estudiantes que habían entrado al grupo A y habían capturado la atención femenina sin esfuerzo.

Eriol se sentía cansado pero no se detenía, dio un giro rápido bajo el agua para poder regresar y tomo la delantera por muy poco, pero sintió algo tirar de su pie y sumergirlo con fuerza, bajo el agua abrió los ojos y pese a que nadie había no podía salir, empezó a buscar ascender con mayor desesperación y escuchar un eco lejano de gritos y bullicios asustados, luego su brazo fue tirado hacia arriba hasta que sintió el aire de nuevo llenarle los pulmones –"¿estás bien?"- inquirió Shaoran mientras lo halaba hacia la orilla más cercana donde el profesor y los otros estudiantes veían la escena.

Tras toser el agua que aun tenía en la boca, Eriol mascullo débilmente –"si… gracias"- posteriormente el profesor y los estudiantes le ayudaron a salir del agua y dio por terminada la clase, el profesor no se arriesgaría a ahogar a uno de sus estudiantes por hacerlo volver al agua.

-"¿Qué sucede, Li-kun?"- interrogo el profesor al ver como Shaoran quedaba rezagado viendo fijamente el agua.

-"nada"- musito el aludido y retorno a los vestidores para secarse y cambiarse –_ ¿Qué fue eso?_-

* * *

><p>Kerberos jugaba su habitual video juego sin tanto ánimo, viendo de reojo a la cama de Sakura, donde <em>Negi<em> descansaba jadeando ligeramente; -_coneja idiota_-mascullo mentalmente sintiéndose un poco culpable aun cuando no fue su culpa.

-"mmm…"- el movimiento de _Negi_ intentando levantarse lo sobresalto y dejo tirado su juego sin importarle si perdía para advertir con preocupación evidente

-"no te muevas… estas herida, debes quedarte quieta"- y seguido intento recostar a la vendada gata de nuevo.

-"debo salir…."- murmuro suavemente –"una regente se ha activado"-

-"¿qué?"- musito Kerberos con cierto pánico -_¿una regente? ¿Justo en este momento?_-

-"ayúdeme Kerberos-sama… si no llego no podre advertir…"- susurro levantándose y retirando las vendas porque le impedían moverse

-"de acuerdo… ¿Dónde está?"- inquirió Kerberos con un hilo de voz, pues si una carta común había lastimado tanto a la guardiana no quería ni imaginarse cómo sería una regente.

* * *

><p>-"¿seguro estas bien, Eriol-kun?"- pregunto Sakura con preocupación antes de la clase de matemáticas<p>

–"si"- musito sin creérselo él mismo -_¿Qué fue eso? Sé que algo me halo pero nada había… _- una idea surco su mente y solicito a Sakura –"puedes quedarte después de clases un momento… hay algo que quiero comprobar"-

Sakura parpadeo un poco confundida pero asintió una vez, recibieron su última clase y Tomoyo y Sakura se fueron junto con Eriol por los pasillos cercanos a la piscina

-"Sakura"- escucharon la voz de Kerberos desde una ventana

-"¿Kero-chan? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dejaste sola a _Negi_-chan?"- interrogo Sakura con evidente preocupación al ver la cabeza del guardián asomar por la ventana

-"Kinomoto-sama"- llamo _Negi_ sobre Kerberos jadeando ligeramente –"no hay que perder tiempo…"-

-"¡_Negi_-chan!, Kero-chan ¿Cómo se te ocurrió traerla aquí? _Negi_-chan está muy lastimada"- reprendió Sakura interrumpiendo a la guardiana

-"si esta aquí entonces tenía razón ¿uh?"- murmuro Eriol llamando la atención de Sakura y Tomoyo –"una carta ¿cierto?"-

Eriol, Sakura y Tomoyo abrieron los ojos con evidente sorpresa cuando Kerberos anuncio –"es una regente"-

-"no hay que perder el tiempo… si _'Water'_ se topa con alguien puede lastimar con facilidad… hay que darse prisa"- musito la guardiana jadeando antes de saltar con evidente cansancio al piso y empezar a caminar en dirección a la piscina de la escuela, donde _Negi_ sentía su presencia

-"espera _Negi_-chan, no estás bien todavía… no puedes ir"- intervino Sakura

-"no puedo permitir que haga daño a alguien"- aseguro la lastimada felina en un hilo de voz mientras intentaba acelerar el paso y reprimía un quejido

Antes de poder contarlo estaban frente a la piscina, nada había dentro del agua mas _Negi_ se puso en guardia en cuanto la vio. El agua empezó a moverse con brusquedad como si hubiese esperado la llegada de los magos y guardianes y el agua empezó a atacarles en forma de tentáculos de agua, Sakura, _Negi_ y Eriol esquivaron el ataque por muy poco y Kerberos sin perder tiempo retorno a su verdadera forma y cargo a Tomoyo elevándose y manteniéndose fuera del alcance directo de los tentáculos, Sakura y Eriol invocaron sus báculos y Sakura llamo –"¡_'Fly'_!"- logrando eludir apenas uno de los rápidos tentáculos de agua.

-"¡_'Jump'_!"- musito Eriol y de un salto esquivo otro golpe de la carta.

_Negi_ volaba con mucha dificultad apenas manteniéndose a salvo, era evidente que era la guardiana quien peor la estaba pasando –_tengo que derribarlo… de otro modo solo conseguirá lastimar a alguien y las cartas de Kinomoto-sama y Hiragizawa-sama no conseguirán hacerle mayor daño… ¡por favor! ¡Resiste!_- un ataque de _Negi_ consiguió golpear la superficie del agua pero solo consiguió que el agua les atacase con mayor velocidad por lo que como si fuese un muto acuerdo silenciosos Sakura y Eriol llamaron al mismo tiempo

-"¡_'Firey'_! ¡_'Thunder'_!"- las llamas y relámpagos dieron de lleno en la piscina consiguiendo evaporar parte del agua, pero para su desgracia el vapor de agua se materializo nuevamente y se dirigió en su contra en segundos y ya sea por instinto de conservación o inteligencia lo esquivaron en lugar de poner un escudo ¿podía la carta _'Shield'_ detener esa carta?

-_¿Cómo detenerla?_- pensó con angustia Sakura viendo algunos tentáculos de agua intentando alcanzar a Kerberos y a este lanzándole fuego para destruirlos. –"¡_'Watery'_!"- invoco y la carta de agua se fue directo a la piscina donde surgió un tiburón de agua.

-"si no tiene que controlar podría no atacar ¿uh?"- musito Eriol viendo la carta de agua acercarse a su contrincante –"¡_'Watery'_!"- Ambas figuras femeninas empezaron a atacar con su elemento a la Infinity Card, el tiburón de agua no esquivaba el ataque sino lo absorbía y se volvía más grande, ganado un tamaño mayor al de un automóvil se les fue encima con el evidente fin de morderlas, las cartas se sumergieron en la piscina intentando huir pero quedaron inmóviles en esta y el tiburón de agua las alcanzo y las atrapo en sus zarpas antes de zarandearlas con fuerza y disolverlas dejando pasmados a Sakura, Eriol, Kerberos y Tomoyo ¡la carta no podía ser vencida en su elemento aun si este era el mismo elemento de otras cartas! El tiburón de agua salió a la superficie y cambio de apariencia a una tortuga de agua antes de lanzar agua por el piso alrededor de la piscina –_joder… así no podemos usar a 'Thunder'. Y 'Firey' solo la evapora… ¿Qué carta puede inmovilizarla?- _analizo Eriol antes de esquivar otra vez tentáculos acuáticos -"¡Sakura-san usa la carta _'Freeze'_!"-solicito Eriol alzando la voz

Sakura sin dudarlo hablo –"¡_'Freeze'_!"- y la carta congelante se sumergió en la piscina congelando a su paso sin esfuerzo, la tortuga de agua gruño antes de sumergirse en la amplia piscina y confrontar a la intrusa, la carta congelante salió en segundos del agua en una burbuja de agua que no podía congelar y el agua de la piscina volvió a ser cristalina, luego el pez congelante de Sakura se removió con insistencia y se disolvió retornando con su perpleja dueña al igual que lo hizo la carta de agua.-_¿no pudo congelarla?_-

-"¡_'Water'_ tiene control total sobre el agua, ya sea liquida o solida! ¡Sus cartas no le afectaran!"- anuncio _Negi_ antes de volar y esquivar otro ataque –_me está reteniendo a mí porque sabe que aun estando débil puedo causarle mayor daño que ellos juntos… a este paso seré yo quien acabe siendo bloqueada_- sin perder tiempo y reprimiendo un quejido voló lo suficiente como para estar fuera del alcance directo de la carta y fue en picada hacia la piscina viendo como salían nuevos tentáculos intentando detenerla y que logro eludir y lanzo un ataque a la piscina antes de ser golpeada por uno de los tentáculos y arrojada cerca de la entrada chocando primero con una pared.

-"¡_Negi_-chan!"- chillo Sakura volando con velocidad donde estaba la blanca y lastimada guardiana y arrodillándose y levantándola con cuidado –_dejo de atacar_- noto viendo de reojo la piscina. _Negi_ se removió un poco llamando la atención de la joven, quien por un segundo le pareció que la gema de la guardiana pasaba de un muy pálido celeste a un inmaculado blanco. El sonido de la puerta la distrajo y alzo la vista encontrando una figura muy familiar en el arco de la puerta, la vista de los demás también se enfoco en el recién llegado -"Shaoran-kun…"- musito Sakura débilmente viendo como Shaoran se acercaba con los ojos enfocados en evidente sorpresa hacia la blanca guardiana que reposaba inerte en sus brazos

-"Shaoran ¡espérame! ¿Dónde es que…?"- Mei Ling detuvo sus palabras tras llegar por detrás de Shaoran al ver con perplejidad a la guardiana –"¿Qué es…?"-

En quejido de _Negi_ llamo la atención de Sakura viendo a la maltratada gata alada con una gema celeste en su cabeza abrir sus ojos, respirar profundo y dirigir una mirada llena de asombro a Shaoran. El sonido del agua acumularse nuevamente en tentáculos llamo la atención de todos y los recién llegados vieron el agua acumularse con un pasmo evidente.

-"¡cuidado!"- anuncio _Negi _en un salto derribando a Shaoran antes que un tentáculo le diese –"¡¿está bien?! ¡¿Está herido?!"- cuestiono al aturdido joven con evidente preocupación, para después jalonearlo de la manga ordenando –"¡por aquí!"- para alejarlo de nuevos tentáculos que le atacaban.

Sakura voló hacia donde estaba Mei Ling y tiro de ella hasta llevarla donde Kerberos e indicar –"¡cuídala Kero-chan!"- la subió en el guardián alado que lanzaba fuego al agua para mantenerse a salto él y Tomoyo

-"¿Qué sucede?"- cuestiono Mei Ling a Tomoyo al ver como Sakura bajaba y ordenaba a su carta de fuego evaporar nuevamente el agua y Eriol esquivaba nuevos tentáculos cristalinos para después cortarlos de la base con su carta de viento. ¡Las únicas cartas que tenían un efecto sobre el agua!

_Negi _halaba la manga de Shaoran alejándolo de los consecutivos ataques de los cuales era objeto -_Solo lo ataca directamente a él ¿por qué? _– pensó con una indescriptible angustia viendo como el agua del piso se cristalizaba en hielo con forma de astas para lanzarse contra Shaoran, lo empujo al húmedo piso para eludirlas y lo jaloneo nuevamente para alejarlo de un tentáculo –_está intentando mojarlo…_- sin perder tiempo ataco nuevos tentáculos que irrumpían su camino para poder pasar; pero el agua bajo los pies de Shaoran se elevo formando un nuevo tentáculo que aparto de un golpe a _Negi_ y arrastro a Shaoran a la piscina. Al ver con pánico como Shaoran era sacado de la piscina en una burbuja de agua y como se removía intentando salir tiñendo el agua de un rojo carmesí, _Negi_ grito. –"¡Detente! ¡Vas a lastimarlo! ¡DETENTE!"-

Con desesperación _Negi,_ Sakura y Eriol intentaron liberar al joven pero los tentáculos formados frente a ellos se lo impedían. -_¡¿Qué hago?!_- se pregunto Sakura con aprehensión.

En la burbuja de agua que encerraba a Shaoran brillo con intensidad una blanca luz antes que un relámpago blanco saliera de esta destruyéndola y dando de lleno en el agua de la piscina, los tentáculos dejaron de moverse y cayeron al suelo en inmóvil agua dejando desconcertados a sus contrincantes ¿Qué sucedió?

Shaoran se removió en el piso al otro lado de la piscina escupiendo el agua que aun tenía en la boca, antes de ver como un plateado dragón chino con azules escamas salía del agua en su dirección y se quedaba flotando justo frente a él mostrando sus dientes, como dispuesto a atacarlo en cualquier momento.

Con dificultad se incorporo sintiendo su cabeza un completo caos, abrió la boca en un intento de hablar antes de cerrarla sin saber que decir porque nada tenía sentido; sin saber porque extendió su mano para tocar al dragón, este inclino su cabeza y dejo de mostrar sus colmillos: completamente dócil. Sintió tocar al dragón antes que el piso bajo sus pies brillara suavemente, pero no le dio importancia a la extraña figura dorada bajo sus pies porque lo que veía fijamente era como el dragón se disolvía en remolinos celestes y se condensaba en una gris carta con orillas doradas flotando frente a él.

Antes que Shaoran pudiera asimilar algo se sintió caer mientras su vista se volvía oscura.

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones:<strong>

**(1) Kukicha. **El Kukicha (茎茶), o té en rama, también llamado bōcha (棒茶) o también conocido como té de invierno, es una mezcla de tés hecha de peciolos, tallos y ramitas de té Bancha, variedad común japonesa de té verde. Está disponible como té verde o en versiones más oxidadas. El Kukicha tiene un sabor y aroma únicos, debido a incluir en su composición partes de la planta de té que se excluyen en otras mezclas. En la taza se ve de color muy claro amarillo-verdoso. (Fuente: Wiki pedía)

**(2) Alexey Vólkov.** Alexey significa en ruso "defensor" y Vólkov significa en ruso "lobo"; es un nombre inventado para este fan fic.

**(3) El hachis parmentier **es una especialidad gastronómica francesa. Se trata de un gratinado a base de capas de puré de patatas intercaladas con carne picada de buey cruda o previamente guisada. Algunas variantes de este plato llevan carne de pollo. El nombre hachis (que significa picado, desmenuzado) se emplea para denominar la característica principal de este plato: que los ingredientes están picados. (Fuente: Wiki pedía)

(4) El **coq au vin** (en francés: "gallo al vino") es uno de los platos más conocidos de la cocina occitana, a través de Francia, como plato nacionalizado. En esta zona es muy típico este tipo de estofado, que se hace con pato u oca en el sur, y también con otras carnes, por ejemplo, buey, también en el norte de Occitania (y por tanto centro de Francia). Se trata de un estofado de pollo en el cual se añade una gran cantidad de vino (generalmente el vino utilizado es tinto pero a veces se utiliza el blanco). Suele tener además alguna verdura de tipo nabo o cebolla y las versiones mejoradas incluso pueden incluir alguna seta, tradicionalmente la Morchella). (Fuente: Wiki pedía)

(5) La **Crème brûlée** (en francés "crema quemada"; pronunciación IPA: [kʁɛm bʁy le] en francés) es un postre cremoso que consiste en una crema pastelera cuya superficie se ha espolvoreado de azúcar con el fin de quemarlo y obtener así una fina capa crujiente de caramelo. Se sirve generalmente templado o frío en ramekines o cazuelas individuales. La crema pastelera se aromatiza a menudo con vainilla, un licor, etcétera. (Fuente: Wiki pedía)

**(6) T****aichí. **El _**tai chi**_ o **tai chi chuan** es un arte marcial desarrollado en el Imperio de China, practicado actualmente por varios millones de personas en el mundo entero, por lo que se cuenta entre las artes marciales que se practican más masivamente. En la República Popular China el tai chi es una actividad muy popular y en los parques de las ciudades se puede observar por las mañanas a miles de personas ejercitando sus movimientos lentos y fluidos. Originalmente, el tai chi es un arte marcial interno (chino: 內家拳, pinyin: nèijiāquán) para la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, ya sea armada o desarmada.1 En tiempos más recientes se lo considera cada vez más como una práctica físico-espiritual, que por una parte sería muy provechosa para la salud, mientras que por otra constituye una técnica de meditación (meditación en movimiento). Frente a estos puntos de vista, su aspecto de arte marcial va perdiendo importancia hasta a veces desaparecer totalmente. (Fuente: Wiki pedía)

**Notas de autora: **

¡Saludos!

Son solo 36 páginas, ¿decepcionados? Quería por primera vez no poner todas las respuestas en un solo capitulo, los próximos capítulos serán más largos, prometido. Una sincera disculpa si encuentra algún error de ortografía.

¿Por dónde empiezo?

Las hipótesis de Eriol llegaron a un conocido del mago Clow. Por las dudas advertiré, que el apellido "Vólkov" lo encontré en un listado en internet… y me gusto como sonaba y por eso lo escogí, mas me sorprendí un poco cuando vi que significaba "lobo" ¿coincidencias?

Tomoyo, Eriol y Mei Ling se dieron cuenta que Sakura se sonrojaba por ver a Shaoran, después de estar tanto tiempo en el despiste le dio de golpe ver a alguien atractivo ¿no creen? Y Negi resulto ser una buena consejera.

Por otra parte mi querida Negi-chan salió lastimada por la nueva carta 'The Climate' ¿debería preocuparse Shaoran por su sueño?… ¿Qué sucedió con Shaoran y la carta 'The Water'?

**Reviews:**

Un enorme agradecimiento por sus opiniones, realmente me ayuda saber que no estoy en el mal camino.

**SilverHuntresses. **Me siento alagada de saber que mi historia le ha generado adicción… mi imaginación se puso a volar con ella para poder diseñarla y para que toda tuviese sentido y no fuese una simple historia común y corriente. Su teoría me ha impresionado mucho, pero debe esperar a leer un poco para saber la respuesta, pediré paciencia para eso. En cuanto a la espera… ¿lo vale? Juzgue usted este capítulo de mi historia.

**Sole713.** Nuevamente me alegra saber que no me he desviado de las personalidades originales. Opino de la misma manera, Sakura puede ser un poco lenta en ocasiones… pero no creo que eso sea malo, será una buena forma para crear humor en esta historia. Sobre Shaoran, pronto, pronto se revelaran algunos puntos… ¿este capítulo es de tu agrado? (por el largo supongo que no…)

** .herrera.28301.**Me alegra saber que le gusta mi historia, pero por el momento no puedo comprometerme a publicar demasiado seguido porque quiero tenerla ya completa para publicarla con mayor frecuencia. Motivo por el cual he estado publicando dos capítulos al mes (una semana si, una semana no), posiblemente para las vacaciones consiga avanzar lo suficiente para publicar cada semana (porque lamentablemente aun no salgo de clases)así que de momento le decepcionare al seguir con las mismas actualizaciones.

Muchas de las interrogantes serán contestadas el próximo capítulo, siéntanse libres de hacer comentarios, sugerencias, críticas y demás.

**Natsuki. **

**(Noviembre 29, 2014)**


	6. Capitulo 5: sin sentidos

Disclaimer:

Ninguno de los personajes de la serie Sakura Card Captor me pertenece, son propiedad del grupo CLAMP; yo los tomo prestados para esta historia como un entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo 5: sin sentidos

_Negi_ voló en dirección al inconsciente chino sin perder tiempo para revisarlo, suspiro de alivio cuando corroboro que respiraba, sintiendo aun temor le aflojo el nudo de su corbata, notando sangre en su blanca camisa bajo su chaleco y levita (1).

-"déjame verlo"- solicito Eriol llegando junto a la guardiana –"sus cortaduras no son muy profundas"- observo tras desabrochar los primeros botones de su empapada camisa –"pero será mejor que sean tratadas pronto"- Sakura llego al mismo tiempo que Kerberos descendió con Mei Ling y Tomoyo.

-"¡despierta, por favor!"- exclamo la prima del chino con angustia zarandeándolo suavemente para despertarlo sin éxito.

–"el club de natación seguramente vendrá en unos minutos… hay que sacarlo de aquí"- sugirió Tomoyo viendo a Sakura sacar un pañuelo y levantar la carta.

-"¿Dónde lo llevamos?"- intervino Kerberos cambiando a su forma falsa

-"Mei Ling-chan ¿podemos llevarlo a su apartamento?"- consulto Sakura y Mei Ling asintió en confusa afirmativa

–"llevarlo inconsciente llamara mucho la atención"- aseguro Eriol antes de anunciar –"realizare un hechizo de traslado para llevarnos allá ¿estás de acuerdo, Li-san?"-

-"¿hechizo de traslado?"- repitió Mei Ling muy confundida

-"si, de esa manera llegaremos más rápido sin que nos vean"- y a la muda interrogante de Sakura añadió –"descuida Sakura-san, puedo hacer el conjuro, aunque me cansare un poco"-

Levanto su báculo y el piso bajo sus pies brillo suavemente, Eriol susurro algunas palabras en un idioma que ni Tomoyo ni Mei Ling pudieron identificar y cuando volvieron su vista alrededor estaban dentro del cómodo apartamento compartido de los primos Li. Eriol se apoyo en su báculo para mantener el equilibrio por lo que Sakura y Tomoyo le ayudaron a sentarse en uno de los sofás y Sakura dijo –"pude haberte ayudado y lo sabes"-

-"no es necesario hacer un hechizo en conjunto… es más rápido así"- afirmo Eriol sonriendo con su frente perlada en sudor frio mientras cambiaba su báculo a una llave dorada. –"hay que curar las heridas de Li-kun"-

-"Kinomoto-san, Daidouji-san ¿podrían ayudarme a llevarlo a su cuarto?"- pidió Mei Ling mientras lo jaloneaba

Eriol se levanto también aun con las protestas de Sakura y ayudo a llevar a Shaoran a su cama. Sakura observo de reojo la ordenada habitación del chino reprimiendo sus curiosos deseos de husmear –_ ¡no es el momento y sería inapropiado!_-

-"Li-san ¿tienes un botiquín?"- cuestiono Eriol, con esas palabras Mei Ling salió corriendo de la habitación a buscar lo pedido y tras retornar lo dejo al alcance de Eriol –"será mejor que salgan… Kerberos ¿podrías ayudarme?"- Kerberos le vio extrañado pero a una muda indirecta el guardián entendió el mensaje y asintió

-"déjame ayudar a mi también"- rogo Sakura

-"yo también quiero ayudar"- intervino Mei Ling tan preocupada por Shaoran como Sakura

-"no creo que sea buena idea"- declaro Eriol con una enorme gota sobre su cabeza

-"¿por qué?"- saltaron Mei Ling y Sakura al mismo tiempo

Tomoyo entendió la muda indirecta hecha por lo que persuadió –"es mejor que salgamos y dejemos que Hiragizawa-kun y Kero-chan traten las heridas de Li-kun"- Sakura y Mei Ling le vieron perplejas por lo que añadió con una gota sobre su cabeza –"no sería correcto que _nosotras_ le cambiásemos la ropa y curásemos directamente"- Mei Ling y Sakura parpadearon un poco confundidas antes de sonrojarse hasta las orejas y salir del cuarto de Shaoran completamente avergonzadas –"_Negi_-chan ven conmigo, por favor "-

-"¡yo quiero ayudarle!"- protesto la guardiana

-"¡salte de aquí ya!"- ordeno Kerberos mientras la empujaba tras Tomoyo y le cerraba la puerta en la cara, _Negi_ intento entrar pero Sakura la agarro y la mantuvo sujeta mientras esperaban en el sofá. –"se comportan como locas"- mascullo mientras buscaba entre la ropa de Shaoran una pijama y la llevaba a manos de Eriol

-"están preocupadas… aunque sería muy perturbador para él enterarse que ellas fueron quienes le trataron y seria un poco bochornoso para ellas verlo a la cara después de verlo sin ropa… es mejor evitar situaciones incomodas"- argumento Eriol con una gota sobre su cabeza mientras le retiraba el uniforme mojado al chino, le vendaba el torso, los brazos y piernas y le ponía la pijama con ayuda de Kerberos.

* * *

><p>-"¿está bien?"- pregunto Sakura en cuanto Eriol salió del cuarto seguido de Kerberos<p>

-"aun no despierta… se debilito mucho, pero sus heridas no son de peligro aunque puede que le duelan por unos días"- expuso Eriol tranquilizando a las jóvenes antes de dirigirse a _Negi_ muy serio –"¿Cómo es que él pudo controlar la carta?"-

A la interrogante de Eriol la audiencia se fijo en _Negi,_ quien suspiro pesadamente antes de asegurar –"no es de extrañarse que él pueda _controlarnos_… porque _él es mi señor amo_"- las palabras de la guardiana dejaron anonados a sus interlocutores

-"¿Li-kun es la reencarnación de tu amo?"- cuestiono Eriol abrumado

-"¡él es mi señor amo!"- garantizo la guardiana levantando un poco la voz.

-"no seas ridícula, el no puede ser tu amo"- afirmo Kerberos

-"¡él _es_ mi señor amo!"- confirmo nuevamente _Negi _un poco irritada

-"¡deja de hacer berrinche como un niño de 3 años!"- reprendió exasperado Kerberos

-"¡YO TENGO TRES AÑOS!"- replico furiosa la guardiana dejando mudos a los presentes

-"¿de qué hablas? ¿Fuiste liberada hace tres años?"- pregunto Sakura

-"¡fuimos _creados por mi señor amo hace tres años_!"- corrigió _Negi_ muy molesta

-"pero… si tu amo murió en los tiempos de Clow-san, tú no puedes tener tres años"- indico Sakura muy confundida

-"_nunca dije_ que mi señor amo haya vivido en los tiempos del mago Clow y muriese o que yo buscase su reencarnación, _¡ustedes lo asumieron así!_… mi señor amo no ha muerto: _buscaba regresar a él_ no a una "reencarnación" ¿Cómo buscaría una reencarnación de mi señor amo con mi señor amo vivo? ¡Eso es absurdo!"- afirmo dejando sin habla a sus confundidos interlocutores por largos segundos.

-"pero si Li-kun es tu amo ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?"- intervino Tomoyo tan confundida como los demás

-"¿Cómo saber que ustedes estaban en contacto directo con mi señor amo? Yo pensaba que él estaba en su país natal no en Japón"- expreso una disgustada _Negi_

-"¿pensabas que estaba en China?"- dudo Eriol

-"pero tú nos escuchaste hablar de él"- recordó Tomoyo

-"es cierto"- confirmo Sakura

-"¿Cuándo hablaron ustedes de mi señor amo?"- reto _Negi_

-"tú estabas con nosotras cuando hablábamos de Shaoran-kun"- replico Sakura sonrojándose ligeramente

-"¿Qué tiene que ver "Shaoran-kun" en esto?"- demando _Negi_

-"¿acaso no sabes _el nombre de tu propio "amo"_?"- cuestiono Kerberos muy irritado

_Negi_ se extraño ante la interrogante antes que sus ojos se abrieran desmesuradamente y empezara a quejarse en voz alta mientras se golpeaba la cabeza con sus blancas patitas–"¡¿Cómo pude ser tan descuidada?! ¡¿Cómo pude olvidar la _absurda pronunciación japonesa_?! ¡Qué molesto!"-alzo la cabeza nuevamente y ante la cara perpleja de los demás declaro -"¡**su nombre no es Shaoran**, es: Xiao Lang!"-Sus interlocutores quedaron en desconcertado silencio nuevamente por lo que añadió –"¡no es un nombre _japonés_ **es un nombre chino**, _su pronunciación correcta _es: **Li Xiao Lang **(2)!"-

El sepulcral silencio dejado tras la declaración de _Negi_ era solo interrumpido por los pasos disgustados de la guardiana que caminaba de un lado al otro con evidente indignación.

-"no entiendo de que hablan…"- musito débilmente Mei Ling, pues era ella la única que nada sabía de las Infinity Cards y su hasta ahora desconocido dueño y creador

-"…el año pasado encontramos a _Negi_-chan, ella es guardiana de un juego de cartas mágicas llamado Infinity Cards, sus cartas son diferentes a las cartas Clow, una de las cartas es la que estaba en la piscina"- explico rápidamente Sakura a la china mientras ponía todas las cartas negras y grises en la mesa del centro –"pero _Negi_-chan nunca nos dijo quien era su amo y creador o algo sobre su identidad"-

Me Ling parpadeo en evidente confusión antes de murmurar –"¿Shaoran creó esas cartas? Pero… él no… nos hubiésemos enterado si él hubiese creado cartas mágicas, todos en nuestra familia son hechiceros"- _Negi_ bufo con disgusto causando extrañez en la prima de Shaoran

-"las cartas tienen _cualidades únicas,_ pues no pueden ser percibidas por magos"- intervino Eriol –"hasta la fecha ni Sakura-san ni yo hemos podido percibir las cartas o a _Negi_"-

-"¿es eso posible?"- cuestiono Mei Ling con evidente confusión

Eriol suspiro muy reflexivo antes de decir -"él fue quien lo hizo posible"-

-"pero… si Shaoran las hizo… después del accidente él…"- analizo en voz alta Mei Ling

-"¿accidente?"- interrumpió la guardiana con evidente indignación –"¡¿accidente?! ¡¿Es alguna broma?! ¡Mi señor amo no ha sufrido accidente alguno!"-

Las afirmaciones de _Negi_ causaron nueva confusión en su audiencia –"¿de qué hablas, _Negi_-chan? Shaoran-kun sufrió un accidente, por eso él…"-

-"¡Mi señor amo no sufrió un accidente!"- contradijo la guardiana interrumpiendo a Sakura –"¡a mi señor amo lo atacaron!"-

-"¡¿Qué?!"- intervino Mei Ling perpleja –"¡eso no es cierto! Su madre me dijo que él había sufrido un accidente"-

-"¿lo vio usted?"- reto la guardiana dejando sorprendida a Mei Ling–"su señora madre no quería que supiera de nuestra existencia tras despertar y nos alejo de él… no me extrañaría en lo más mínimo que inventase tal _infamia_ con tal de confundirlo"- conto con rencor

-"¡espera! ¿Dices que la madre de Shaoran-kun te alejo de él? "- inquirió Sakura

-"tras despertar mi señor amo no recordaba sus últimos años de vida… ella dijo que permanecer a su lado podría lastimarlo y nos mando lejos de él… dijo que no permitiría que nos acercásemos a él… ella nos aparto de mi señor amo"- mascullo la guardiana con furia contenida

–"¿te envió aquí?"- interrogo Eriol

-"nos hecho de China, vinimos a Japón porque está muy cerca de China y podríamos regresar con mayor facilidad…"- narro la guardiana en un hilo de voz, con voz cada vez mas pesarosa siguió –"ella no quería que estuviésemos con él… ella nos alejo de él para que él no nos recordase…"-

-"¿por ello las cartas se salieron de control?"- pregunto Eriol

-"sin mi señor amo cerca las cartas no se controlan a sí mismas… y las cartas querían ir con él tanto como yo… por eso pensé que podrían ayudarme a llegar a él… que si íbamos con mi señor amo era poco probable que su señora madre nos descubriese…"- susurro mas para sí con sus ojos empañados de lagrimas –"¡solo quería hablar con ellas!… pero no me escucharon… "-

Sakura se acerco a acariciar a _Negi_ siendo rechazada en el acto –"¿a qué te refieres _Negi_-chan?"-

La guardiana de las Infinity Cards respiro profundo conteniendo las lagrimas antes de susurrar –"creí que _'Heal'_ podría hacerle recordar… quería que fuéramos a China para buscarlo, pero ninguna me escucho… yo solo quería que me ayudaran a llegar a él"-

-"¿ayudarte a llegar…? Un momento ¿tu las liberaste?"- cuestiono bruscamente Kerberos

_Negi_ sollozo débilmente antes de murmurar –"ninguna me hizo caso… todas se fueron en cuanto salieron… yo no quería que esto sucediera… pero no me escucharon…"-

-"¡¿liberaste las cartas?!"- se exalto Kerberos –"¡¿hemos pasado por tantos problemas por TU culpa?!"-

-"yo… solo…"- la guardiana rompió a llorar y Sakura la abrazo para desconcierto de Kerberos, que finalmente noto que ninguno parecía molesto con ella.

-"¿Qué les pasa a ustedes?"- inquirió Kerberos con molestia –"¡ella provoco todo esto! ¡Por su culpa casi nos matan!"-

-"_Negi_-chan no lo hizo con intención Kero-chan"- contradijo Sakura intentando calmar a la guardiana

-"si, ella quería regresar con Li-kun no organizar una cacería"- apoyo Eriol con un suspiro.

-"¡pero fue su culpa!"- bramo Kerberos –"¡por culpa de esa coneja y ese mocoso nosotros…!"-

Un jarrón se estrello bruscamente en Kerberos dejando sorprendidos a los demás y _Negi_ protesto con molestia -"¡no te atrevas a referirte de ese modo a mi señor amo!"-

-"¿Qué demonios…?"- mascullo Kerberos levantándose y sintiendo girar toda la habitación ¡si que le había dolido! –"¡puedo referirme a _ese mocoso_ como yo quiera!"-

Otro jarrón se estrello en Kerberos tirándolo al piso de nuevo y dejándolo apenas consiente –"¡no te atrevas a referirte de esa manera a mi señor amo! ¡Tú, perro del infierno (3)!"- salto la guardiana completamente indignada y enojada.

-"duele…"- se quejo Kerberos sobándose la cabeza donde se apreciaba un gran chichón producto de los dos golpes –"¡no sé porque me atacas!"- especulo Kerberos aumentando la molestia de _Negi_ –"¡Lo que digo es cierto! ¡Si no hubiese sido POR TI no estaríamos en estas circunstancias! ¡Y si "tu amo" no te hubiese creado no habrías hecho tamaña tontería!"- la guardiana abrió los ojos con pasmo por lo que Kerberos añadió con evidente intención de herirla –"¡él cometió la tontería de crearte así que es justo que le trate como yo quiera y lo que es!: ¡Un condenado MOCOSO!"-

Antes que alguno pudiese contarlo la usualmente pacifica guardiana se le fue encima al guardián del sol y empezó a morderlo y arañarlo con agresividad desconocida ¡como si se desquitase de todas los comentarios que le estuvo propinando desde que llego a casa de Sakura! Kerberos no podía quitársela, o regresarle algún golpe por lo que cambio a su verdadera forma e inmovilizo a _Negi_ contra el piso con una de sus zarpas.

-"¡SUÉLTAME PERRO DEL DEMONIO!"- chillo _Negi_ y sin pedir permiso o autorización dos jarrones se dirigieron hacia el león de ojos dorados con brusquedad por lo que Kerberos aflojo el agarre y _Negi_ se libero y de un hábil salto llego a una ventana antes de abrirla y salir corriendo sin control

-"¡_Negi_-chan!"- llamo Sakura antes de salir corriendo en su persecución al igual que Eriol -_¿Dónde se fue?_- pensó y viendo las calles desoladas supo que debía ir en esa dirección

_Negi_ corría a toda velocidad sin importarle el rumbo, solo quería escapar, fue apenas consiente de una luz cegadora y el sonido de un auto muy cerca antes de perder el conocimiento

-"¡_'Time'_!"- grito Sakura y en cuanto se congelo todo lo que le rodeaba dijo –"¡_'Jump'_!"- dio un salto rápido tomando a la guardiana antes que fuese atropellada por un auto y retorno con velocidad antes que el tiempo volviese a transcurrir –"¿eh?"-

-"¡bien hecho Sakura-san!"- elogio Eriol llegando al lado de la chica y al ver su pasmo y sorpresa cuestiono –"¿sucede algo?"-

Sakura veía fijamente a la inconsciente guardiana sin creérselo antes de hablar con incredulidad –"la presencia de _Negi_-chan… puedo sentirla"-

-"¿qué dices?"- pregunto Eriol más para sí que para Sakura –_yo no siento ninguna presencia…_-

-_está débil, pero puedo sentir su presencia… tiene una presencia muy extraña…_- Sakura la removió notando algo –"_Negi_-chan no tiene su collar"-

Eriol abrió sus ojos con sorpresa antes de acercar su mano con duda y tocar a la guardiana; un aura extraña fue percibida por la reencarnación del mago Clow, una que nunca antes había sentido ni pudo identificar

–"puedo sentir su presencia ahora…"- anuncio Eriol con una evidente perplejidad

* * *

><p>-"¡¿Por qué fueron tras ella?! ¡Ella es la causante de todo lo que nos paso!"- bramo el lastimado Kerberos viendo a la guardiana dormida en el regazo de Sakura mientras era examinada por Eriol –"y lo que es mas… ¡ella me ataco!"-<p>

-"tú te lo buscaste Kero-chan, tu estuviste provocando a _Negi_-chan"- indico Sakura causando que la cólera de Kerberos aumentase

-"¡¿la estas apoyando?!"- chillo Kerberos

-"estaba muy afectada con todo lo que paso… no fue prudente reprenderle su comportamiento de esa manera"- expuso Eriol –"sin mencionar que ni ella nos puso en la mira de las cartas ni las libero con el fin de lastimar a alguien"-

-"a la carta la toque yo… fue por ello que empezaron a atacarnos, no por culpa de _Negi_-chan"- confirmo Sakura

Kerberos bufo con evidente molestia sintiendo dolor de cabeza –_se que esa coneja hizo que esos jarrones me golpearan de alguna manera u otra pero… ¡si que dolió!_-

Eriol se aparto de la guardiana viendo la muda interrogante de Sakura -"ella está bien… pero ¿Dónde está el collar?"- inquirió Eriol revisando la sala con la mirada

-"¿hablas de esta cosa?"- mascullo Kerberos alzando su enorme pata –pues aun estaba en su verdadera forma- por lo que Eriol se acerco a tomarlo –"cuando la _coneja_ me golpeo con los jarrones lo dejo"-

-"debe tener algún hechizo para evitar que se sienta la presencia de ella…"- indago Eriol viendo el collar con los dos dijes –"el símbolo del yin está roto"- expreso fijándose en el agrietado semicírculo blanco.

-"¿por eso no quería que se lo quitaran?"- intervino Tomoyo acercándose a ver el collar

-"es posible… aunque es muy extraño, solamente siento su presencia cuando la toco…"- enuncio Eriol mientras se dirigía nuevamente a la guardiana para ponerle de nuevo su collar turquesa.

-"nunca antes había sentido la presencia de _Negi_-chan… y aunque esta débil pudo ganarle a Kero-chan"- musito Sakura muy reflexiva notando que dejaba de sentir la presencia de la guardiana poco a poco

-"¡a mí no me gano!"- contradijo el guardián causando que a los humanos les surgiese una enorme gota, porque había cambiado a su verdadera forma para poder arrinconar a _Negi _ y aun así la guardiana se había escapado.

-"¿tiene el habito de romper jarrones?"- curioseo Mei Ling finalmente terminando de limpiar los restos delo que fueron cuatro jarrones muy finos.

-"a decir verdad no sabíamos que podía hacerlo…"- anuncio Sakura con una enorme gota sobre su cabeza, Mei Ling la vio anonada.

–"_Negi_ tiene habilidades que no tienen ni Spinel Sun ni Kerberos"- explico Eriol –"supongo que debe tener otras habilidades, aunque dudo que nos las diga por su cuenta… solo nos enteramos de algunas porque las uso"-

Mei Ling se acerco finalmente a la guardiana antes de levantarla y abrazarla mientras murmuraba –"¡Es muy linda!"-

-"¿verdad que si?"- coincidió Tomoyo acercándose y tomándole una fotografía con la cámara de su teléfono celular –"Li-kun tiene gustos peculiares, pero muy lindos"-

Eriol suspiro con resignación antes de decir para sí -"es un poco molesto haber tenido la respuesta justo frente a mí y no haberla visto… pero ¿Qué es lo que haremos?"- pregunto a Sakura, esta le vio con extrañes por lo que continuo –"Li-kun creó las Infinity Cards y a _Negi_ aun si él no lo recuerda… ¿debemos regresarle las cartas?"-

La atención se fijo en los magos y Sakura contesto sin dudar –"pienso que es justo que se las regresemos y le digamos"-

Eriol negó con la cabeza antes de opinar –"sé que es justo, pero dijiste que forzar sus recuerdos podría provocarle algún trauma o algo similar… ¿aun así debemos correr el riesgo y dárselas?"-

Sakura abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente recordando finalmente porque no le trataron directamente y no supo que responder

* * *

><p>Se removió en su cama sintiéndose aun cansado, le pesaban los parpados como nunca antes, por lo que le tomo algunos minutos y varios intentos abrir los ojos y enfocar la vista.<p>

-"*¡ah! Ya despertaste*"- escucho la voz de Mei Ling cerca de él, froto sus ojos antes de poder distinguir a Mei Ling sentada en una silla junto a su cama con un cuaderno y un lápiz. Se sentó sintiendo adolorido su cuerpo –"* ¿tienes hambre? Has estado dormido desde ayer pero me dijeron que si te sentías cansado siguieras durmiendo hasta sentirte mejor*"-

Shaoran le vio fijamente con sorpresa antes de ver el reloj en su mesa de noche –"* ¿no fuiste a estudiar?*"- pregunto mas como afirmación al ver que era medio día

-"*no, llame para avisar que estabas enfermo y no podías ir, no podía dejarte solo así que avise que no iría para poder cuidarte*"- explico Mei Ling levantándose y retirándose del cuarto para regresar unos minutos después con una bandeja con comida que coloco en la cama de Shaoran–"* come algo, si aun tienes sueño vuelve a dormirte*"- Shaoran bostezo suavemente notando su pijama, para Mei Ling fue evidente la confusión de Shaoran por lo que informo un poco colorada –"* Hiragizawa-kun te vendo y te puso la pijama… si te hubiese dejado el uniforme mojado te habrías enfermado, pero descuida, ninguna estaba en el cuarto con él cuando lo hizo*"-

-"*ya veo*"- musito suavemente antes de comer en silencio.

-"*¿Qué sucedió, Shaoran?*"- cuestiono la china con preocupación –"* ayer me dejaste tu maletín y dijiste que te esperara… pero tú te dirigiste a la piscina de la escuela… pudiste haber muerto…*"- recordó que el chino había detenido su caminar y le había entregado sus pertenencias –las cuales tuvo todo el tiempo y por ello no se mojaron ni dañaron- para después salir casi corriendo en dirección a la piscina.

-"* es confuso…*"- susurro mas para sí que para Mei Ling

La china suspiro cansinamente mientras meditaba -_¿Cómo saber si podemos decirle si él no habla? Quedamos de acuerdo en que lo mejor era ver si podría soportarlo pero ¡no me dice que ocurrió!_- sintió un inmenso deseo de golpearle la cabeza para obligarlo a recordar pero se contuvo –"* ¿estás bien?*"-

Shaoran medito la pregunta y expuso –"*me duele un poco la cabeza*"-

Mei Ling suspiro derrotada antes de recoger la bandeja y llevarla a la cocina y cuando regreso al cuarto de Shaoran, él ya estaba dormido –_realmente está muy cansado ¿no?... ni siquiera intento ponerse de pie, es muy raro que se ponga así_- reflexiono antes de tomar su cuaderno y repasar los ejercicios para matar el tiempo, pues Eriol, Sakura y Tomoyo acordaron que llegarían "de visita" en cuanto salieran de clases.

* * *

><p>El sonido del timbre lo saco de su pesado sueño y se sentó rápidamente notando que Mei Ling ya no estaba junto a él, se levanto sintiéndose mareado pero consiguió mantener el equilibrio y caminar hacia la puerta escuchando voces muy conocidas<p>

-"¿estás segura?"- cuestiono la voz que él identifico como la de Sakura

-"si, no creo que sea buena idea decirle por ahora… ni siquiera está despierto de todos modos"- indico Mei Ling un poco preocupada

–"¡él tiene derecho!"- protesto una voz suave y chillona, casi infantil –"¡si no le dicen no serán diferentes a ella!"-

-"pero si Li-kun no está listo para escucharlo podría causarle daño, _Negi_-chan"- intervino la voz de Tomoyo

-"queremos decirle pero posiblemente no sea el momento"- continuo la voz de Eriol

Shaoran respiro profundo antes de abrir la puerta y salir –"¿decirme que?"- inquirió viendo las pasmadas caras de Eriol, Tomoyo, Mei Ling y Sakura y dos figuras pequeñas en la mesa, un peluche alado amarillo y la blanca criatura que vio el día anterior en manos de Sakura.

-"Shaoran… ¿te despertaste hace mucho?"- pregunto Mei Ling levantándose y acercándose muy inquieta

-"¿Qué es lo que debo saber?"- insistió Shaoran sin perder el temple aunque se veía cansado

Mei Ling le vio con evidente preocupación antes de murmurar –"tú no estás bien Shaoran… no es buena idea decirte por ahora…"-

-"no, no estoy bien"- concedió Shaoran para perplejidad de Mei Ling y de sus interlocutores –"pero no estaré mejor no sabiendo ¿o sí?"- reto suavizando su voz antes de interrogar –"¿es mejor vivir en una feliz ignorancia a una triste verdad?"-

Mei Ling bajo su cabeza sintiendo remordimiento antes de levantarla suspirando y advertir –"quedara en tu decisión el saber o no… pero también será solo tuya la responsabilidad"-

-"bien"- concordó Shaoran antes de fijar su vista nuevamente en sus invitados.

_Negi_ respiro profundo antes de dar un paso hacia el chino y hablar –"sé que no me recuerda… no le pediré que lo haga, pero si le suplicare que me escuche y me crea, mi señor amo"-

Shaoran fijo su vista en ella antes de consultarle a los demás –"¿Qué es lo que debo saber?"-

Shaoran se sentó en un sofá individual viendo a los guardianes antes que Sakura se armase de valor en empezar a hablar –"cuando teníamos diez años, yo encontré un libro con cartas mágicas, las cartas Clow; fueron creadas por el mago Reed Clow, un mago que en su vida fue pariente de los Li y del cual desciendes"- Shaoran le escucho sin inmutarse por lo que siguió –"libere sin querer las cartas del libro y Kero-chan… Kerberos_, el guardián del sol de las cartas_"- se corrigió mientras señalaba el peluche amarillo –"me escogió como Card captor para poder atraparlas…pero debido a que tu descendías de los Li, fuiste enviado para obtenerlas también. Ambos competimos por las cartas, para poder capturarlas…y tras terminar la captura de cartas se dio un juicio para elegir un dueño, juicio efectuado por Yue, _el guardián de la luna de las cartas_… tras realizar el juicio yo fui seleccionada como la dueña de las cartas Clow"-

Shaoran la vio fijamente por lo que se sonrojo sintiéndose de pronto avergonzada y demasiado nerviosa para hablar, por lo que Eriol intervino captando la atención del chino –"después que Sakura-san fuese seleccionada como la dueña de las cartas y guardianes era necesario que ella cambiase la fuente de magia de las cartas, por lo que yo, Hiragizawa Eriol como la reencarnación del mago Clow fui el _encargado_ de crear situaciones en las cuales Sakura-san pudiese cambiar las cartas Clow a cartas Sakura"- Shaoran le vio con perplejidad cuando Eriol anuncio que era la reencarnación de uno de sus ancestros pero siguió escuchando –"tú _estabas_ al tanto de todo esto, porque estuviste aquí, en Tomoeda con nosotros durante esa temporada, hace seis años. Permaneciste aquí y ayudaste a Sakura-san con las pruebas, ayudaste hasta que la última carta fue cambiada… y fue entonces cuando tuviste que regresar a China"- El silencio se hizo incomodo porque ni Eriol, Tomoyo, Mei Ling, Sakura o Kerberos se decidía entre hablarle sobre su relación con Sakura o pasar ese _pequeño_ _detalle _por alto.

-"tras retornar a China su señora madre le envió a Francia para poder aprender a dominar la magia regida por el sol, la magia occidental"- expuso _Negi _capturando la atención general pues ni Mei Ling sabía que su primo había estado en Francia y se había sorprendido cuando Tomoyo y Sakura le comentaron sobre la creación de _Negi_ en el país del amor –"usted estuvo en Francia durante cuatro años, tres de los cuales los vi yo; usted, mi señor amo, aprendió lo que se le solicito en poco tiempo y creo sus propias cartas mágicas, las Infinity Cards, y nos creo, a los guardianes de las cartas del infinito, usted me creo en el otoño de hace tres años"- tomo una pausa en que no noto que quienes parecían más interesados en escuchar eran Sakura, Mei Ling, Tomoyo, Kerberos y Eriol –"somos diferentes a las creaciones del mago Clow porque fuimos creados por usted, pese a que usted utilizo una _base_ similar en el conjuro, modifico y añadió el conjuro con forme a sus deseos para que nadie además de usted pudiese encontrarnos, lastimarnos o controlarnos. Fortaleció su magia, creo nuevos conjuros, aprendió todo lo que pudo, todo en ese tiempo… pero para julio del año pasado se le solicito su regreso a su país natal, lo acompañamos a usted en su regreso y estuvimos con usted hasta mediados de octubre…"-

-"¿Cuándo deje de recordar?"- inquirió Shaoran causando que Sakura diera un respingo al escucharle hablar sin previo aviso

-"así es. Creo que no necesito decirle que no ha sufrido un accidente, alguien se tomo el atrevimiento de intentar quitarle la vida… ignoro que sucedió con el responsable pero usted, mi señor amo, estuvo un par de días en el hospital, y una vez despertó no recordaba _todo lo relacionado con las cartas mágicas_"-

Sakura sintió su corazón dar un extraño vuelco –_no me olvido a mi porque no quería recordarme… olvido todo lo que tenía relación con sus cartas, incluyéndome a mi_-

-"su señora madre nos _pidió_ que nos mantuviésemos lejos de usted para que pudiese usted recuperarse sin problemas"- conto _Negi_ y Shaoran frunció levemente el seño –"vinimos a Japón para poder retornar con mayor facilidad en caso que fuese necesario… y he estado con Kinomoto-sama desde el año pasado, en noviembre"-

-"¿madre te envió aquí?"- cuestiono Shaoran muy serio

-"no, solo nos _solicito_ que saliésemos del país"- respondió _Negi_

-"¿sabe ella que están aquí?"- _Negi_ negó por lo que Shaoran se mostro pensativo –_es muy típico de ella hacer este tipo de cosas… pero es extraño que quiera alejarme de ella y no se asegure de enviarme a un país al otro lado de donde estén, ella suele estar informada de quienes quiere cerca y quienes quiere lejos… ¿realmente no lo sabe? ¿O lo sabe pero fingió no saberlo? No tiene sentido que lo supiera y me hiciera venir… pero tampoco tiene sentido que no lo supiera_-

-"¿Shaoran? ¿Te sientes bien?"- dudo Mei Ling al ver su mutismo

-"ayer en la tarde sentí una presencia _muy familiar_"-murmuro Shaoran viendo a _Negi,_ llamando nuevamente la atención –"se sentía muy débil y tenue… como si estuviese a punto de morir"- _Negi_ bajo su cabeza, los demás lo vieron perplejos e incrédulos y Kerberos mascullo

-"¡estas verdaderamente mal de la cabeza!… puede que no estuviésemos en las mejores condiciones, pero ninguno de nosotros se estaba muriendo ¡Tu sentido de percepción apesta!"-

_Negi _suspiro antes de acercarse a Shaoran, quien extendió una mano para tocar su cabeza, Sakura se sorprendió mucho al ver a _Negi_ cerrar sus ojos y recibir el tacto del joven con docilidad.

-"el color era mucho más pálido ayer"- musito Shaoran viendo la celeste gema de _Negi _y tocándola con su pulgar.

_Negi_ abrió los ojos y anuncio –"soy mucho mas diferente de Spinel-sama y Kerberos de lo que ellos creen… sobreviví gracias a que llego usted mi señor amo"-

Su audiencia le vio sin entenderlo del todo ¿_Negi_ estuvo a punto de morir? -"discúlpame… supongo que ha sido mi culpa…"- susurro Shaoran

-"fue la mía, mi señor amo"- contradijo _Negi_ negando con su cabeza –"soy consciente de mis limites y aun así intente bloquear una carta muy fuerte… aunque tengo mayor poder sobre esa carta no debí intentar bloquearla sin estar del todo bien…"-

-"sabes que no hablo de eso"- acoto Shaoran –"puedo sentirlo… eres muy parecida a ese dragón"-

-"sigue siendo usted muy astuto"- elogio _Negi_ causando que la duda en los demás aumentase ¿de qué hablaban?

–"¡oigan dejan de hablar entre ustedes! ¡Hablen claro y en japonés!"- protesto Kerberos

Ignorando a Kerberos Shaoran se dirigió a Sakura –"las cartas Clow, ¿puedo verlas?"- Sakura asintió muy sonrojada antes de sacar de su maletín las cartas Sakura y las cartas del infinito para ponerlas sobre la mesa con el símbolo hacia arriba, Shaoran fijo su vista primero en las cartas del infinito antes de tomar una carta de Sakura y ver fijamente el sello de Sakura –"¿es este el símbolo del mago Clow?"- dudo viendo la carta

-"no"- contradijo Eriol –"debido a que la fuente de magia de las cartas Clow cambio el sello de las cartas Clow cambio también… pues ahora ya no existen las cartas Clow, ahora son cartas Sakura"-

-"ya veo"- musito Shaoran muy pensativo –"¿puedo ver el sello del mago Clow?"-

-"por supuesto"- confirmo Eriol tomando de la bolsa interna de su levite sus cartas y las coloco sobre la mesa con el símbolo boca arriba junto a las cartas del infinito –que estaban al centro- y agrego –"tienen el símbolo del mago Clow porque por ser su reencarnación yo poseo su magia, estas son mis cartas, las cartas Eriol"-

Shaoran tomo con su mano derecha la primera carta del mazo de Eriol para ver el sello de cerca y después dirigir su mirada a la carta de Sakura en su mano izquierda y luego a las suyas en la mesa.

–"ya veo… entonces si es mi culpa"- indago Shaoran muy reflexivo

-"tuvo sus razones mi señor amo… de haber sido diferente hubiese sido más problemático y se tomo muchas molestias para conmigo pero yo fui muy descuidada…"- contradijo nuevamente _Negi_

-"disculpen la interrupción pero no estoy muy seguro de que hablan, ¿podrían decirnos?"- intervino Eriol con una gota sobre su cabeza mientras Kerberos _solicitaba_ nuevamente que se comunicasen en japonés, pues ninguno entendía la conversación –_hablo varios idiomas pero no se a que se refieren_-

Shaoran desvió su atención a Eriol, Sakura, Kerberos, Mei Ling y Tomoyo notando finalmente los enormes signos de interrogación que circulaban a su alrededor, regreso las cartas a sus respectivos mazos antes de señalarlos y luego al suyo diciendo –"los regentes están invertidos"-

Eriol vio las cartas unos segundos antes de captar el mensaje mientras el resto veía las cartas anonados -"¿a esto te referías con que "eres muy diferente a mi guardián y a Kerberos"?"- cuestiono Eriol a _Negi_ quien asintió una vez por lo que agrego –"ha sido muy peligroso arriesgarte de esa manera… pudiste haber muerto"-

–"¿Qué parte de "en japonés" no se entiende?"- bramo Kerberos muy irritado

-"los guardianes son representados por la luna y el sol, los regentes de oriente y occidente, pero en las cartas del infinito los regentes están invertidos"- explico Eriol dejando igual de anonadas a Mei Ling, Tomoyo y Kerberos; Sakura al ver las cartas nuevamente noto finalmente lo que veían Shaoran y Eriol: mientras que en las cartas de Sakura y Eriol la luna estaba al lado izquierdo en las cartas del infinito la luna estaba del lado derecho (4) –_me siento un poco ridículo… no solo no lo había pensado antes, no lo había notado aun cuando las he visto de cerca_- pensó Eriol suspirando con disgusto

-"¿Qué significa exactamente?"- cuestiono Sakura

-"significa que mientras las bestias del sello de nuestras cartas son _guardianes del sol_, en las cartas del infinito _es una guardiana de la luna_"- indico Eriol dejando perplejos a sus interlocutoras y boquiabierto a Kerberos

-"la luna no emite luz propia… por ello _la guardiana de la luna necesita alimentarse de mi magia tanto como las cartas_"- expuso Shaoran mas como una reflexión en voz alta que como explicación

–_Al igual que Yue…_- pensó Sakura sintiendo un soberano pánico –"¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste, _Negi_-chan? ¡Pudimos haberte matado!"-

-"¡tamaña tontería que se te ocurrió! ¡Serás idiota!"- reprendió Kerberos y Mei Ling y Tomoyo solo vieron sin entender a que se referían

-"¿de qué están hablando, Sakura-chan?"- susurro Tomoyo a Sakura al ver que todos parecían haber captado la conversación excepto Mei Ling y ella

-"al igual que mis cartas se alimentan de mi magia, Yue se alimenta de mi magia por ser el guardián de la luna… por ello si mis cartas dejasen de recibir mi magia se volverían cartas comunes y corrientes y si Yue dejase de alimentarse de mi magia él y Yukito-san desaparecerían"- explico Sakura y Mei Ling y Tomoyo captaron el mensaje –"por ello _Negi_-chan _necesita _alimentarse de la magia de su amo, pues si no lo hace _ella desaparecería_"-

-"no desaparecería… mientras no cambie a mi verdadera forma no consumo mucha magia, por lo que puedo mantener mi magia relativamente estable por mi cuenta ya que mi tamaño no es muy grande"- declaro _Negi_ –"si no paso sobre esforzándome innecesariamente y me alimento y duermo bien puedo mantener mi magia casi tan fuerte como cuando me alimento de la magia de mi señor amo"- viendo a Shaoran agrego–"pero para evitar desaparecer en caso que mi señor amo se alejase, al igual que las cartas _yo puedo bloquearme_… _mi esencia se sellaría_ y permanecería sin magia esperando el retorno de mi señor amo, por ello no moriría"-

Shaoran suspiro con pesar antes de murmurar -"¿realmente tuve una buena razón para modificar la posición de los regentes?"-

-"así es"- confirmo _Negi_ –"debido a que _su regente natural es la luna_ era mucho más fácil dejar como _regente dominante_ a la luna en el sello, por ello está al lado _derecho_; y ya que no quería que alguien _sintiese la perdida_ de la desaparición del guardián de la luna creyó que era mejor que fuera **el guardián del sol quien tuviese una forma falsa humana**, de esa manera podría subsistir por su cuenta y ninguna persona sentiría su pérdida pues no lo perderían ya que _el sol emite luz propia_"- Eriol, Sakura, Mei Ling, Tomoyo y Kerberos vieron anonados a _Negi_ al escuchar su explicación.

-_no quería que sucediera lo mismo que sucedió con Yukito-san_- pensó Sakura recordando la casi desaparición de su guardián

-"pero no parece justo para ti"- opino Shaoran

-"puedo mantener mi fuerza por mi misma y tengo plena conciencia estando en mi forma falsa y en mi forma verdadera, puedo cambiar mi forma falsa a voluntad y tengo mis sentidos más desarrollados en caso que sea peligroso mi entorno"- afirmo la guardiana con orgullo –"además… debido a mi tamaño puedo permanecer cerca de mi señor amo sin que sospechen de mi, por ello siempre _nos peleábamos_… usted solía mimarme _más a mi_"-

Sus espectadores se vieron confundidos nuevamente cuando Shaoran cuestiono –"¿Dónde está?"-

-"muy cerca… si desea puedo llamarle, aunque dijo que tenía _asuntos pendientes_ que debía resolver, si le ordena venir vendría de inmediato"- contesto _Negi_ sin notar los nuevos signos de interrogación flotando alrededor

-"no, lo mejor sería que viniese por su cuenta cuando quiera…por ello no intentare llamarle"- expuso Shaoran muy pensativo

-"¡¿de qué están hablando?!"- chillo Kerberos de nuevo

-"de alguien a quien conozco y mi señor amo conoció muy bien"- replico la guardiana de forma enigmática causando que Kerberos se pusiera rojo de la cólera y gritase

-"¡habla claro, coneja idiota!"-

-"que mal educado… no es correcto decir groserías"- musito _Negi_ pero a la muda petición de Sakura suspiro resignada y anuncio –"mi camarada y representante del sol"-

-"¿el guardián del sol?"- dudo Sakura _Negi_ asintió por lo que Eriol inquirió

-"¿también vino?"-

-"_vinimos_ con las cartas aquí, esperando que _nuestro_ señor amo se recuperase pronto"- hablo la guardiana

Shaoran se mostro muy pensativo antes de pedir -"¿podrías _no_ decirme cualquier asunto que les relacione, por favor?"- _Negi_ abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos antes de bajar su cabeza con una expresión que parecía ser la promesa de un amargo llanto por lo que Shaoran añadió –"no me malentiendas… no es que tenga intención de olvidarles, es más bien lo opuesto, cualquier cosa que sepa de ustedes seré yo quien lo recuerde… aunque me tome más tiempo… ¿estás de acuerdo?"-

_Negi_ le vio fijamente antes de asentir y cuestionar –"¿también incluye _nuestros verdaderos_ nombres?"- Shaoran dudo un segundo antes de asentir por lo que declaro con tranquilidad y con cierto alivio en su voz –"en ese caso no expresare ningún nombre o asunto importante si no me consulta usted"-

-"¡espera, espera!"- intervino Kerberos tan extrañado como los demás –"¿no vas a preguntarle su verdadero nombre?"-

-"fui yo quien escogió tu nombre ¿cierto?"- consulto Shaoran a _Negi_ quien asintió –"en ese caso debería poder recordarlo en algún momento"-

Sus interlocutores abrieron sus ojos desmesuradamente y vieron a Shaoran pasmados –"¿es en serio?"- musito Sakura –"tenía la esperanza de saber el verdadero nombre de _Negi_-chan hoy"-

-"si ella quiere decirlo no tengo problema alguno siempre y cuando no lo escuche yo"- aseguro Shaoran luego de meditarlo unos segundos

-"me alegra escucharlo… me atormentaba un poco la idea de mi señor amo preguntándome mi nombre… quiero que cuando mi señor amo me llame por mi nombre lo haga porque _sepa_ _por si mismo _que es ese mi nombre"- coincidió la guardiana –"pero por las dudas será mejor que no le diga a ninguno mi nombre…"-

-"pero yo quiero saberlo"- murmuro tímidamente Sakura

-"lo sabrá Kinomoto-sama"- garantizo la guardiana –"cuando mi señor amo lo recuerde"-

Sakura suspiro resignadamente esperando que fuera pronto ¡realmente quería saberlo! –"¿tampoco buscaras contactar con el otro guardián?"- cuestiono Eriol

-"no, que venga cundo quiera"- replico Shaoran encogiéndose de hombros, miro las cartas negras sintiendo su estomago removerse inconforme, dirigió su mano derecha a el mazo y en cuanto las toco un pequeño relámpago le lastimo la mano por lo que la aparto rápidamente notando cortadas en sus dedos y sangre manar de estos.

-"¿Qué demonios…?"- murmuro Kerberos viendo al igual que los demás con un pasmo evidente las cartas

-"¿Cómo…?"- articulo _Negi_ sin creérselo –_ ¿las cartas lo rechazaron? ¿Pueden ellas repeler al señor amo? _- parpadeo confundida antes de dirigirse a las cartas y preguntar en francés –"*¿Qué les sucede? ¿Por qué lo repelen?*"- sintió su corazón volcarse al no escuchar respuesta -_¿Cómo es posible?_- movió las cartas con sus blancas patitas notando algo ¡solo _'Heal'_ no estaba bloqueada! Pues el dragón plateado con escamas azules ya no estaba ilustrado en su carta sobre el titulo _'The Water'_ -_se bloqueo a si mismo… ¿Por qué?_-

-"¿Qué está sucediendo _Negi_-chan?"- interrogo Sakura mientras Mei Ling se acercaba a su primo para ver las cortadas de su mano

-"las cartas _no han dejado_ que mi señor amo las toque"- explico mas para si

-"¿dejar que se toquen?"- murmuro Eriol confundido –"¿las cartas pueden escoger entre dejarse tocar y no hacerlo?"-

La guardiana de las Infinity Cards asintió y continuo -"para evitar que extraños intenten tocarlas para ejercer su poder sobre ellas, las cartas pueden escoger entre dejarse tocar _como lo hizo 'Wood' con Kinomoto-sama_ y repeler a una persona… pero… ¿pueden repelerle a él también?"- pregunto mas para si

Shaoran vio fijamente su mano mientras apretaba su pañuelo para dejar de sangrar sintiéndose extraño -_¿Qué está mal?_- se pregunto mentalmente antes de preguntar con incomodidad –"* ¿había sucedido antes?*"-

_Negi_ negó con su cabeza sin notar el idioma en que había hablado Shaoran o el pasmo de los demás al escucharlo hablar francés –"*no, nunca antes había sucedido… ni siquiera sabía que podían hacerlo… no tiene sentido, están rechazando su fuente de magia*"- fijo su vista en su mano y conto –"*ya que usted les alimenta directamente no tiene sentido que le rechacen… seria como rechazarse a sí mismas, porque su magia se alimenta de usted ¡es imposible! ¡No tiene sentido!*"-

-"* ¿es mi magia como la recordabas?*"- inquirió Shaoran –"* ¿o es diferente?*"-

_Negi_ se desconcertó por la pregunta pero respondió –"*su magia se siente diferente desde hace algún tiempo… pensamos que posiblemente se sentía así porque estaba usted débil pero ahora sé que su magia no regreso a ser la de antes*"-

Shaoran se mostro reflexivo unos segundos antes en indagar –"*si las cartas siguen teniendo la_ misma esencia_, ahora que ha cambiado mi magia podrían rechazarme porque es diferente a la que están _acostumbradas_ ¿no?*"-

-"¡Hablen en japonés!"- demando Kerberos, esta vez con razón pues solo Eriol entendía lo que hablaban

_Negi_ ignoro deliberadamente a Kerberos y siguió conversando en francés –"*tendría sentido que puedan rechazarle… pero no explica que lo hagan*"-

-"* ¿puedes comunicarte con ellas?*"- consulto Shaoran a _Negi_

-"*solo con las que no están bloqueadas… solo puedo preguntarle a _'Heal'_ pero no me ha contestado…*"- se preocupo la guardiana –"*no entiendo porque lo harían*"-

-"* ¿y si repelen solamente mi magia?*"- curioseo Shaoran, _Negi_ le vio confundida por lo que se explico –"*si mi magia es diferente podría no ser la apropiada para ellas ¿no? de ser así no podría alimentarlas con la magia que ellas están acostumbradas y por ello la evitan…*"-

-"*pero si fuese así yo no hubiese podido absorber su magia ayer… y usted no hubiese podido tocar a _'Water'_*"- interrumpió _Negi _a Shaoran quien luego de pensarlo unos segundos agrego

-"*tú y esa carta tienen mucho en común ¿no? debido a que el agua _se adapta con facilidad a lo extraño_ podría ser posible que _solo ustedes_ si hayan podido alimentarse de mi magia… aun si es diferente*"-

Todos sus interlocutores tenían una expresión de pasmo sorpresivo Sakura, Tomoyo, Mei Ling y Kerberos por escuchar a Shaoran hablar francés y Eriol estaba perplejo por escuchar a Shaoran hablar francés fluidamente con un acento envidiable y diciendo una teoría muy elocuente de porque sus cartas le rechazarían.

-"*tendría sentido…*"- admitió la blanca guardiana –"*pero significaría que no podría usted ejercer su poder en ellas*"-

-"*tal vez si… si mi magia regresase a ser la de antes podría hacerlo*"- expuso Shaoran –"*¿En que es diferente mi magia?*"- interrogo muy serio

-"*cuando le atacaron nos dimos cuenta que _algo no andaba bien_ debido a que sentimos su esencia y magia dispersarse… es difícil decirlo, pero pudimos sentirlo porque siempre hemos distinguido su magia mejor que nadie*"- explico _Negi_

-"* ¿no estaban ustedes con migo?*"- dudo Shaoran

-"*no, estábamos esperando su retorno en su hogar… pero nos enteramos que buscaron atacarle cuando estaba usted solo*"-indico la guardiana

-"*ya veo… ¿Qué tan diferente es?*"-

_Negi_ dudo un poco antes de declarar –"*se siente un poco difusa y comparada con antes está muy débil*"-

-"*¿Qué tanto? ¿La mitad de lo que era antes?*"-

Luego de meditarlo _Negi_ anuncio –"*posiblemente menos… yo diría que la cuarta parte de lo que era… y _en este momento_ tal vez la quinta parte*"-

Eriol abrió los ojos con sorpresa llamando la atención de las otras y de Kerberos, quien protesto varias veces siendo ignorado por lo que se limitaron a ver a Eriol y esperar que él dijera algo, pero lo que no esperaban era que Eriol se mostrase tan interesado en la conversación que no abriese la boca ni notara las miradas que tenia encima -_¿cuarta parte? Li-kun tiene un nivel de magia un poco mayor a hace seis años pero comparado con migo tiene la mitad de lo que yo debo tener y Sakura-san tiene un nivel de magia un poco mayor al mío… para crear las cartas del Infinito debió tener un nivel muy alto de magia pero, ¿es al menos dos veces más fuerte que Sakura-san?_- analizo Eriol mentalmente

Shaoran frunció levemente el seño y luego de meditar unos segundos hablo casi sin pensar –"*la magia no puede ser arrebatada, por ello es extraño que digas que se ha reducido tanto… a menos que no se haya reducido pero yo no pueda usarla…*"-

-"*¿a qué se refiere mi señor amo?*"- cuestiono _Negi_ un poco confundida

-"*han pasado algunos meses desde entonces y si mi magia no se ha recuperado no es por haberla perdido, es que la tengo pero yo no puedo usarla… ¿y si alguien la bloqueo?*"- pensó Shaoran en voz alta

_Negi_ se vio perpleja y refuto –"*pero de haberlo hecho seria un mago más fuerte que usted…*"-

-"*no necesariamente*"- contradijo Shaoran sin estar consciente de lo que hablaba y sorprendiendo a Eriol y _Negi_ –"*la magia se rige por el sol y la luna, pero no existen solamente _dos tipos de magia; bajo el mismo regente el tipo de la magia varía dependiendo del país y lugar, _por ello si una persona domina dos tipos de magias bajo el mismo regente puede aumentar su nivel de magia un poco… pero si una persona es hechizada por un tipo de magia que _no domina_ aun si es del mismo regente, puede ser influida sin importar si tiene un nivel de magia mayor*"-

Eriol estuvo a punto de desencajar la boca de la sorpresa, no se esperaba que supiera algo así y crease una teoría tan lógica en segundos –"* ¿conoces a alguien que pudo haberlo hecho?*"- intervino en el mismo idioma sin pensar

Sakura, Tomoyo, Mei Ling y Kerberos perdieron la esperanza de que Eriol les dijera que estaba hablando en cuanto intervino en la conversación en el mismo idioma que Shaoran y _Negi_ ¿Cómo iban a entender lo que decían si ninguno de los que hablaban francés parecían interesados en ser traductores o conversar en un idioma que si entendiesen?

-"*no lo sé… si soy honesto lo último que _si_ tengo muy claro en mente es cuando tenía nueve años… o tal vez cerca de los diez*"- medito Shaoran –"*y para saber quien lo hizo supongo que debe de haber sido unos minutos o segundos antes de olvidarlo…*"-

-"*¿no hay una manera de saberlo?*"- cuestiono _Negi_ también impresionada pero no tanto como Eriol –"*¿existe algún conjuro que pueda ayudarle a recordar eso?*"-

Shaoran y Eriol meditaron unos segundos antes que Eriol contase –"*existe un conjuro occidental que podría ayudar, pero podría tener algunas secuelas graves… podría causar algún problema en tu memoria, inducirte a recordar eternamente e incluso llevarte a la locura*"-

-"*ya veo… ¿tú puedes hacerlo?*"- inquirió Shaoran sin inmutarse, Eriol asintió dudoso y se pasmo en cuanto Shaoran pidió –"*¿podrías hacerlo?*"-

-"*puedo hacerlo, pero ¿estás seguro?*"- inquirió Eriol dudoso y Shaoran asintió muy tranquilo

-"*pero… ¿no es muy riesgoso?*"- observo _Negi_ sintiéndose asustada ¿y si Shaoran se volvía loco?

-"*Hiragizawa tiene un nivel alto de magia… no necesito ser sabio o muy hábil para saberlo, porque lo note desde que ingreso al salón del grupo A*"- indico Shaoran como si hablase del clima y Eriol se sorprendió mas –"*los hechizos que pueden afectar la estabilidad mental dependen en gran medida del nivel de magia y control del que hechiza… confiare en que puedes hacerlo, Hiragizawa*"-

-"*no sé si sentirme alagado o intimidado…*"- musito Eriol antes de respirar profundo y levantarse e invocar su báculo ante los confundidos espectadores ¿Qué estaba haciendo? –"*avísame si te sientes mal*"- solicito antes de murmurar palabras extrañas. Shaoran suspiro antes de cerrar los ojos intentando relajarse, segundos después una imagen se visualizo en su mente; sombras difusas moviéndose rápidamente sin orden aparente, un difuso haz de luz blanca cruzo su vista antes de sentir una fría punzada en su cuello, un sentimiento vacio le lleno como si flotase en la nada, ni feliz ni triste, pero muy solitario, una espesa negrura que no parecía acabar nunca. Respiro profundo sintiendo que le faltaba el aire y abrió sus ojos encontrando los rostros preocupados de Sakura, Tomoyo, Mei Ling, _Negi,_ Kerberos y Eriol. -"¿Qué viste?"- cuestiono el ultimo sudando ligeramente frente a él, mientras los otros estaban a los lados de Eriol viendo expectantes

Shaoran medito unos segundos antes de murmurar mientras por instinto llevaba su mano derecha a su cuello, donde se distinguía una delgada cicatriz que ninguno había notado antes, muy seguramente porque normalmente era cubierta por su camisa y corbata –"alguien corto mi garganta…"- sus interlocutores le vieron con aprensión

-"¿no vio quien fue?"- dudo _Negi_

-"no pude distinguir ni una imagen…"- indico Shaoran, Eriol frunció el seño

-"no es normal…"- argumento Eriol muy reflexivo –"hechizarte fue mucho más difícil de lo que pensé y solo pude hacerlo por unos segundos… algo lo bloquea"-

-"¿a qué te refieres?"- pregunto Shaoran sintiendo una horrible punzada en su cabeza, respiro profundo para intentar calmar una de sus habituales migrañas pues desde que despertó de su intento de homicidio las tenía con frecuencia, sobre todo cuando se ponía a intentar recordar por demasiado tiempo o soñaba consigo mismo encadenado en un calabozo.

-"no solo bloquearon tu magia… también tus recuerdos, debe ser un hechizo muy fuerte o uno muy complejo pero me fue difícil eludirlo por unos segundos…"- explico Eriol mas para sí –"no recuerdas no porque tengas amnesia… un conjuro no te permite recordar"-

Sakura estaba muy confundida, casi tanto como Tomoyo y Mei Ling –Eriol aun no había explicado o narrado el tema de conversación en francés- pero solo entendió unas cuantas palabras: habían conjurado contra Shaoran y por ello no recordaba.

-"es muy extraño…"- musito _Negi_ llamando la atención de Shaoran –"que no recuerde por un conjuro es extraño, pero yo no puedo sentir el conjuro en usted aun cuando yo puedo _leer su magia mejor que cualquier mago_… ¿Cómo es posible?"-

-"dijiste que Li-kun tenía su magia más _difusa_ que antes ¿no?"- recordó Eriol confundiendo mas a los _no_ hablantes de francés

-"si es por ello… tal vez si tenga sentido"- concordó _Negi_ –"pero significa que hay que buscar una manera para anular el efecto de ese conjuro para que mi señor amo pueda ejercer su magia sobre las cartas del infinito…"-

-"¿de qué están hablando?"- mascullo Kerberos ya perdida su paciencia

-"¿acaso no estuvieron escuchando?"- inquirió _Negi_ viendo las expresiones confundidas de las jóvenes y Kerberos

-"¡escuchábamos! ¡¿Pero como pretenden que entendamos si hablan en otro idioma?!"- protesto Kerberos empezando a ponerse rojo de la cólera

-"¿otro idioma?"- dudo Shaoran llamando la atención de los demás mientras _Negi_ estaba confundida

-"¿acaso no te diste cuenta? Estaban hablando en francés"- aclaro Eriol viendo como Shaoran parecía tan o más confundido que _Negi_

-"¿francés?"- se extraño genuinamente Shaoran dejando perplejos a sus interlocutores ¿empezó a hablar francés sin darse cuenta?

-"cuando hablábamos _solo _con mi señor amo solíamos hablar en francés y algunas veces en cantones… así que no me di cuenta…"- murmuro _Negi_ mas para si

Eriol rió por lo bajo viendo la extrañes y confusión en Shaoran antes de opinar –"suele pasar cuando te habitúas mucho a un idioma no natal…"-

-"pero yo no recuerdo haber hablado antes en francés"- expuso Shaoran aun confundido

-"dicen que lo que aprendes jamás lo olvidas aun si no recuerdas que lo sabes, así que supongo que por ello puedes hablar francés tan bien"- explico Eriol conteniéndose de reírse al ver a Shaoran anonado

-"¿y en la escuela?"- intervino Mei Ling -"salió mejor que yo en el examen de admisión aunque cuando le pregunte como lo hizo me dijo que no lo sabía…"-

-"escribí las respuestas que pensé eran correctas… aunque no sé como sabia que eran correctas o como sabía que era el procedimiento adecuado"- indico Shaoran encogiéndose de hombros

-"¡espera un segundo! ¡¿Ni siquiera recordabas los temas de la escuela?!"- se exalto Mei Ling

-"si me preguntas algo aunque no sepa cómo lo sé te responderé, pero no lo recuerdo"- conto Shaoran tras un suspiro de disgusto, luego dirigió su vista a _Negi_ –ignorando el pasmo de sus interlocutores- antes de hablar –"dime algo, si no recuerdo cómo controlar las cartas o puedo al menos tocarlas ¿cómo puedo saber que no las usare sin querer?"-

_Negi_ se sorprendió por las palabras de Shaoran y luego de meditar unos segundos con sus blancas patitas tomo la llave dorada con adornos plateados de su collar y la puso en manos de Shaoran antes de anunciar -"si puede convocar su báculo, podrá controlar las cartas de alguna manera u otra"-

Shaoran acerco la pequeña llave para verla mejor, era muy similar a la llave que tenia Eriol, pero al mismo tiempo era muy diferente, tenía un sol y una luna doradas rodeadas por tres elipses dorados dándole un aspecto de átomo y una estrella de cinco puntas plateada en los elipses con unas delgadas cadenas plateadas –no muy largas- colgando de la estrella.

–"¿y cómo lo hago?"- pregunto Shaoran mas para sí que para _Negi._

La guardiana suspiro antes de explicar -"nunca le preguntamos cómo convocaba su báculo… sabemos que canaliza su magia, pero no sabemos cómo lo usaba exactamente; sin embargo nos consta que cuando convocaba su báculo ejercía un control absoluto en todas las cartas, ninguna desobedecía sus órdenes aunque las usara todas al mismo tiempo"-

-"¿todas al mismo tiempo?"- repitió Sakura extrañada

-"si, mi señor amo podía convocar todas las cartas al mismo tiempo y mantenerlas activadas por algunas horas sin cansarse… aprendió a hacerlo porque pensó que sería buena idea"- conto a Sakura quien se sorprendió mucho, al igual que Eriol y Kerberos, Mei Ling y Tomoyo no entendieron el verdadero significado de esas palabras

-_sé que tengo más cartas… pero controlar varias cartas al mismo tiempo es bastante difícil y agotador para mí y las Infinity Cards son más fuertes así que aunque no sean más que mis cartas es increíble_- pensó Sakura admirada y sonrojándose al ver a Shaoran para sugerir –"si es un báculo posiblemente necesite algún conjuro para liberarlo ¿no?"-

-"quien sabe… nunca escuchamos a mi señor amo recitar un conjuro…"- comento _Negi_

-"y no es una regla… muchos objetos mágicos no necesitan un conjuro, solamente que canalices tu magia en ellos"- argumento Eriol y sobre las cabezas de los que tenían magia surgió una enorme gota ¿Cómo saber si necesitaba un conjuro? Y si lo necesitaba ¿Cómo saber el conjuro?

-"hasta que encuentre la manera de hacerlo ¿Qué harás tu?"- cuestiono Shaoran a su guardiana

-"debo estar junto a las cartas del infinito para evitar que alguien intente algo con ellas, pero no creo que sea buena idea que ellas permanezcan cerca de usted por ahora, porque podría desbloquearlas sin querer y si no sabe cómo controlarlas podría ser peligroso para usted que se activen"- afirmo _Negi_ y suspiro derrotada –_no podre permanecer junto a mi señor amo ¿uh?… pero al menos podre estar cerca ahora…_-

-"¿permanecerás con nosotros?"- curioseo Sakura

-"no es necesario… así que no le incomodare mas"- declino _Negi _con apacibilidad

-"¡no me incomodas! Y puedes quedarte tanto como quieras"- insistió Sakura

_Negi_ abrió la boca para rechazar nuevamente pero Shaoran le pregunto cauteloso –"¿es peligroso si otro mago esta cerca?"-

-"no"- contesto _Negi _extrañada –"las cartas no son parásitos, así que no absorben magia de otros magos, por ello otros magos no podrían desbloquearlas aunque quisieran"-

-"entonces puedes quedarte con nosotros ¿no?"- se animo Sakura y Kerberos se puso arisco de nuevo

-"si puedo pero…"-

-"¿acaso no quieres?"- interrumpió Sakura con un tinte de tristeza que no paso desapercibido para ninguno en la sala

_Negi _suspiro derrotada antes de conceder –"está bien… si así lo desea me quedare con usted por un tiempo"-

Sakura sonrió con alegría antes de abrazar a _Negi_ y avergonzarse después al ser observada con apacibilidad por Shaoran. Se despidieron de los primos Li para después irse del apartamento por las frías calles camino a sus hogares.

-"dime algo _Negi_"- hablo Eriol en voz baja a la gata blanca que cargaba Sakura mientras Kerberos mascullaba en voz baja en la bolsa de su ama –"¿el guardián del sol está muy cerca de nosotros?"-

_Negi_ frunció el seño con desconfianza antes de murmurar –"no podrá encontrarle aunque quiera… será imposible para usted"-

-"es solo curiosidad"- comento Eriol sonriendo y aumentando la desconfianza de la guardiana –_entonces si está muy cerca ¿no?… preguntarle su apariencia y edad la pondría en guardia…_- respiro profundo antes de cuestionar –"¿es muy diferente de ti tu compañero?"-

-"decir que es mi opuesto natural es poco"- musito _Negi _mas para sí aunque un poco irritada -_¿a qué viene el repentino interés?_-

-"¿Cómo es?"- curioseo Sakura muy interesada

-"es alguien cuya insensatez es solo sobrepasada por su terquedad… suele ser amable pero es muy dominante, nunca desobedecería las ordenes de mi señor amo pero siempre busca eludirlas para irse a sus anchas y jugar con las cartas… es muy hábil, inteligente y aprende muy rápido, pero puede ser muy irresponsable cuando se lo propone y le gusta molestarme en su tiempo libre"- murmuro _Negi_ en un suspiro resignado y con una enorme gota sobre su cabeza –"no importa cuánto tiempo convivamos… nunca acabare de entenderle"-

-"¿tan mal se llevan?"- dudo Eriol haciéndose el inocente

-"nos llevamos bien, pero el problema es que tenemos muchos problemas para encontrar puntos en común"- contradijo _Negi_ con desconfianza –"en lo único en que siempre estuvimos de acuerdo es en lo que compete a nuestro señor amo… y en que los conocidos y allegados de mi señor amo deben ser tratados con el mayor de los respetos si no le insultan a él"-

Sakura parpadeo confundida antes de consultar –"¿por eso nos trataste de "sama" desde que nos conocimos?"-

-"mi señor amo nos hablo mucho de sus allegados en Japón, por ello sabia que ustedes le conocieron"- confirmo la guardiana con simpleza –"pero ya que no sabía si eran o no de fiar no podía arriesgarme a delatar a mi señor amo"-

A sus interlocutores les surgió una enorme gota ante esa frase, pues era insólito saber que ella siempre estuvo enterada de la amistad de los jóvenes con su amo pero no lo dijese por desconfianza.

–"¿Li-kun te dijo que yo soy arrogante?"- curioseo Eriol –_se que no le agrade mucho antes pero ¿tan mal me tenía en sus recuerdos?_-

-"él dijo que _la reencarnación del mago Clow_ era una persona que conoce mucho, se divierte con los demás y siempre parece confiable… pero a mí me parece que le falto decir que es usted un _arrogante que se cree la persona más sabia de todas_"- mascullo _Negi_ con un suspiro y a Eriol se le hizo más grande la gota sobre su cabeza

-"¿dijiste que yo era arrogante porque tu lo pensabas?"- inquirió Eriol

-"no todo gira a su entorno y aun así usted asocio la creación de las Infinity Cards con _su _vida pasada y _asumió_ la muerte de mi señor amo sin conocer la historia… es absurdamente arrogante"- opino la gata y la gota sobre la cabeza de Eriol se hizo más grande –"quien concordó mejor con su descripción fue Daidouji-sama"-

-"¿en serio? ¿Qué te dijo?"- se aventuro a preguntar la aludida con curiosidad

-"dijo que Daidouji-sama es alguien_ muy inteligente, perceptiva y astuta, sabe conseguir lo que quiere con facilidad_ pero siempre _busca el bienestar de los que aprecia_"-comento _Negi_ y Tomoyo sonrió divertida

-"¿te hablo de mi?"- pregunto tímidamente Sakura sonrojándose ligeramente

-"si, dijo que era una persona que había cambiado mucho su vida, a quien admiraba profundamente e hizo que dejase de pensar de la misma manera… es usted quien tuvo un mayor impacto en su vida"- enuncio la guardiana y Sakura sonrió levemente, sonrojándose un poco mas y sintiendo su corazón palpitar con mayor profundidad.

-"es una pena que no nos recuerde"- susurro Tomoyo notando la expresión en Sakura

-"no creo que le tome mucho recordar… mi señor amo es alguien muy insistente y no se da por vencido si no logra algo… se que lograra recordar"- reflexiono _Negi_ para si

-"¿Li-kun se llevaba bien con el guardián del sol?"- insistió Eriol, _Negi_ le vio con desconfianza antes de declarar

-"siempre nos llevamos bien los tres, aunque debido a que mi señor amo pasaba más tiempo conmigo se molestaba y decía que tenía preferencias conmigo"-

-"¿no dijiste que te _mimaba_ mas a ti?"- continuo Eriol

-"nos consentía mucho, pero pasaba más tiempo conmigo aun si estaba ocupado… nunca nos importaron los bienes materiales, peleábamos por su atención"- aseguro la gata –_sigue insistiendo… no me da buena espina… tal vez deba advertirle antes que Hiragizawa-sama intente algo_-

-"ya veo"- murmuro Eriol sonriendo –_está muy cerca de nosotros, es respetuoso, insensato, terco, amable pero dominante, obediente pero juguetón, hábil, inteligente y aprende rápido, pero puede ser irresponsable… debe ser alguien que destaque mucho donde quiera que este… pero si le pregunto demasiado sospechara mas, es muy problemático que sea tan astuta… así me tomara tiempo averiguar algo que pueda ser más útil_-

* * *

><p>-"escuchamos que te enfermaste ayer, Li-kun"- hablo una de las compañeras de Sakura el día siguiente –"nos apeno mucho no saber tu dirección para poder ir a visitarte ¿estás mejor?"- cuestiono sonrojándose tanto como otras tres que formaban una comitiva alrededor del lugar del chino<p>

-"estoy mejor"- aseguro tranquilo antes de retornar su vista al libro

-_Shaoran-kun no les presta mucha atención… aunque ahora que lo pienso a mí tampoco me presta mucha atención_- pensó Sakura viendo la comitiva –estaba muy cerca de la puerta con Mei Ling y Tomoyo-. Sintió su corazón removerse incomodo y como si un alfiler se incrustara en su estomago -_…él no es muy cercano a ninguna aun cuando pasa rodeado de ellas ¿cierto?_-

-"¿te sientes bien Sakura-chan?"- dudo Tomoyo al ver a Sakura inusualmente seria, Sakura no noto que ambas la estaban observando y volvieron su vista a donde la castaña veía, retornando su vista a Sakura y comprendiendo un poco porque Sakura no estaba sonrojada pese a que veía a Shaoran.

-"¡oye! te estamos hablando"- expreso Mei Ling pasando su mano frente a Sakura, captando finalmente su atención

-"¿eh?… lo siento mucho… ¿Qué dijiste?"- cuestiono Sakura con una gota sobre su cabeza viendo a las dos

Tomoyo sonrió y hábilmente formulo –"fue muy _inteligente_ de tu parte convencer a _Negi_-chan de quedarte en tu casa"-

Sakura parpadeo confundida antes de dudar –"¿Por qué inteligente…? Solo quería que _Negi_-chan se quedase con nosotros…"-

-"por supuesto que si… porque hubiese sido un poco _incomodo_ que _Negi_-chan regresase con Li-kun ¿cierto?"- insinuó Tomoyo mientras Mei Ling sonreía divertida ¡Tomoyo podía confundir a Sakura tanto como ella misma avergonzarla!

-"¿de qué hablas?"- pregunto Sakura extrañada –_no me molestaría que Negi-chan regresase con su amo… pero si no iba a quedarse con él no era necesario que se fuera…_-

Tomoyo sonrió complacida antes de aclarar –"ya que _Negi_-chan _nos escucho hablar de Li-kun_, sería un poco _incomodo_ que _le dijese_ _a su amo lo que hablaron de él_ ¿cierto? Por ello _lo mejor_ es que no esté cerca de Li-kun…"-

Sakura se mostro mas confundida antes de captar el mensaje y sonrojarse violentamente –_Negi-chan es guardiana de Shaoran-kun así que no le mentiría a él… y si le cuenta que a mí me gusta…_- reprimió un gritito de angustia antes de murmurar –"si se lo dice, entonces él…"-

-"¿no lo habías pensado?"- reto Mei Ling sabiendo la respuesta y conociendo "el tema" del que hablaron por cortesía de Tomoyo –"Shaoran es despistado y distraído pero si ella se lo dice él se enterara inmediatamente"-

Sakura sintió un soberano pánico –_ ¡no quiero que él lo sepa!… si él lo sabe entonces yo… yo… ¿Qué haré yo?… ¿Qué cambiaria en él si se enterase?… no, no puedo dejar que Negi-chan se lo diga… _-

Un bullicio dentro del aula capto la atención de Sakura y sintió su corazón dar un violento vuelco y el alfiler en su estomago ser suplantado por una filosa daga y retorcerse cuando vio a Shaoran salir junto a una pelirroja de rizado cabello _muy hermosa,_ Sawara Mio del grupo F estaba sonriendo con satisfacción al lado de Shaoran y perdiéndose en los pasillos.

-"¿Sakura-chan?"- llamo Tomoyo algo desconcertada por la escena, pues Shaoran nunca había salido del salón con alguna de sus compañeras –Mei Ling era prima del chino así que nadie comentaba al respecto cuando se iban juntos y cuando almorzaban iban en grupo así que no contaba- y la chica con que iba ni siquiera estaba en su grupo.

-"necesito ir al baño… ya regreso"- musito Sakura con una extraña expresión antes de abandonar el aula

Mei Ling suspiro pesadamente antes de interrogar –"¿estás segura que es mejor no decirle? Es evidente que le gusta más de lo que está dispuesta a admitir y le disgusta que alguna chica se acerque a él… ¿realmente es mejor dejar que se entere ella misma?"-

-"pienso que si"- declaro Tomoyo un poco inquieta por Sakura –"si le decimos se enterara más rápido, pero podría actuar imprudentemente o bajo nuestra influencia… es mejor que ella misma aclare sus sentimientos y actué por su propia convicción"-

-"supongo que tienes razón…"- susurro Mei Ling antes de avisar –"iré a preguntar por esos dos…"-

-"de acuerdo"- concedió Tomoyo captando el mensaje antes de dirigirse a su lugar y meditar en silencio –_Sakura-chan ha admitido que Li-kun le gusta, pero no se decide a decirle porque no está segura de si le gusta de forma "romántica" o no… Negi-chan ha demostrado ser muy sensata e imparcial en sus opiniones así que espero pueda ayudar a dejarle claro sus sentimientos a Sakura-chan_-

* * *

><p>-<em>mmm… ¿Cómo le digo?<em>- se pregunto mentalmente Sakura mientras preparaba la cena con Kerberos –_ ¿Cómo puedo convencerla de no decirle?_- suspiro pesadamente y pidió –"Kero-chan, ¿podrías preguntarle a _Negi_-chan si tiene hambre? "-

Kerberos le vio con enfado antes de ir flotando hacia la habitación de su ama, en cuanto iba a abrir la puerta se detuvo escuchando la voz de _Negi_ diciendo -"¿**Hotaru-kun**?"- con cierta duda en su voz y seguido dijo –"si"- para luego decir –"por favor"- pasaron algunos segundos tras los cuales la guardiana bajo la voz diciendo -"lo sé… pero es importante"-tomo una pausa antes de anunciar -"**nuestro** señor amo esta aquí en Tomoeda… lo he encontrado"-

-_¿está hablando por teléfono?_- dudo Kerberos, pero no se atrevió a abrir la puerta por temor a ser escuchado por lo que pego su oreja a esta para intentar distinguir mejor la suave voz de la guardiana.

-"muy segura, él no **nos** recuerda aun, pero ya sabe de las cartas, de **ti** y de mi"- conto _Negi_ con un tono de voz muy triste –"aunque no **nuestros** nombres… quiere recordarlos él mismo"- hizo una breve pausa antes de decir -"dijo que **esperaría a que fueras cuando quisieras**… "- y agrego –"me he enterado de algo muy inquietante… alguien conjuro contra sus memorias para evitar que recuerde"- breve silencio se escucho y luego hablo de nuevo -"su magia sigue **como la recordábamos al irnos de China**… pensamos que la bloquearon y Hiragizawa-sama le hechizo para que recordase… no lo hizo"- respiro profundo antes de continuar –"sea cual sea el motivo no querían que recordase lo relacionado a cartas mágicas"- silencio se escucho y después _Negi_ murmuro -"no puedo, sé que no es apropiado hablar por teléfono pero _**creo que me seguirán para dar contigo si voy**_… es más seguro así"- una nueva pausa se escucho y la guardiana declaro -"aunque **nuestro señor amo dijo que esperaría a que llegases tu**, _Hiragizawa-sama tiene deseos de encontrarte_… es evidente para mi, _estaba muy interesado en saber de ti_ y estoy segura que Kinomoto-sama y Kerberos no se opondrán a sus deseos e incluso buscaran ayudarle"- narro antes de suspirar y recomendar –"debes tener cuidado… Hiragizawa-sama es muy perspicaz y podría descubrirte"- una nueva pausa se escucho -"ahora que lo dices debo decirte algo mas… mi dije se rompió un poco"- expuso la gata un poco nerviosa y luego de unos segundos de silencio se escucho nuevamente su suave voz -"si… mi señor amo _también sintió_ mi aura y por ello fue conmigo pues **está estudiando en el mismo lugar que tu**… él me ayudo, pero aun no recuerda como convocar su báculo y no quiero molestarlo para que arregle mi dije, pero temo que seguramente **afectara la eficiencia del tuyo**… por ello te pido que tengas mucho cuidado, **si te descuidas podrían sentir tu aura**"- aseguro _Negi_ y Kerberos se pego mas a la puerta ¡debía escuchar bien eso! -"si puede convocarla podrá controlar las cartas ¿no? en este momento sigo con Kinomoto-sama para poder cuidarlas porque no quiero arriesgarme a que mi señor amo las alimente sin querer y traten de atacarle como lo hizo _'Water'_… es muy riesgoso si se activan"- reflexiono en voz alta antes de agregar –"sé que no estoy siendo muy detallista pero no puedo en este momento… tomaría demasiado tiempo"- una nueva pausa se escucho -"si: sea lo que sea que estés haciendo y no quieres decirme, termina pronto y vuelve con nosotros"- pidió _Negi_ –"hasta pronto"- y Kerberos escucho el teléfono ser colocado con cuidado para no hacer mucho ruido

Dudoso Kerberos espero un par de segundos para disimular antes de abrir la puerta y ver a _Negi_ recostada junto a el escritorio –"Sakura quiere saber si tienes hambre"- expuso el guardián fingiendo acabar de llegar

-"no tengo hambre en este momento"- declaro su interlocutora con su tranquilidad habitual

Kerberos le vio perspicaz antes de abandonar el sitio meditando –_solamente me ha atacado en casa de los mocosos aun cuando se molesto cuando se entero que fui yo quien rompió su collar… -_recordó lo indignada que había estado la guardiana y el hecho que desde que le dijo mocoso a Shaoran la gata no le trataba de "sama" o de usted_-lo más seguro es que niegue todo en cuanto se lo pregunte y esa estúpida puede jugar conmigo y confundirme con facilidad… ¿debería decirle a Sakura?… o mejor aún, ¿a él?…_-

-"¿Qué te dijo Kero-chan?"- cuestiono al ver al guardián mudo

-"no tiene hambre"- informo el aludido antes de formular –"acabo de recordar que debía hablar algo con Suppie… iré a verlo después de la cena"-

-"de acuerdo"- concedió Sakura sintiendo un enorme alivio interno –_ ¡que oportuno! no sabía cómo poder hablar a solas con Negi-chan_- sin meditarlo mucho sirvió la cena de los guardianes y la subió para que comiesen antes de la llegada de el padre de la chica. Y como lo prometió, Kerberos se retiro por la ventana diciendo que no tardaría mucho. Sakura bajo los platos y los lavo antes que llegase alguien con una idea en mente –_debo convencerla de no decirle a Shaoran-kun que me gusta antes que vengan papá o Touya o que regrese Kero-chan… serian como media hora…_-

-"¿se siente bien? Parece preocupada"- observo la guardiana en cuanto Sakura entro a la habitación observando de reojo la casi azul gema de su frente

-"pues… hay algo que quiero hablar contigo _Negi_-chan"- dijo mientras se sentaba frente a ella y la guardiana le vio con extrañez pero se sentó haciendo evidente que escuchaba –"sobre lo que hablamos de Shaoran-kun el otro día… ¿podrías no decirle a él?"- la guardiana frunció levemente el seño con disgusto por lo que Sakura insistió –"sería un poco bochornoso que Shaoran-kun sepa que a mí me gusta… él me gusta, pero no quiero que lo sepa…"-

-"me ofende"- protesto la guardiana interrumpiendo a la nerviosa Sakura –"¿cree que soy alguien que va contando los secretos de los demás en cuanto los escucha?"-

Sakura se sorprendió por las palabras de la guardiana antes de interrogar –"¿no se lo dirás?"-

-"no es de incumbencia si a usted le _agrada_ mucho mi señor amo, así que no veo porque deba yo decírselo a él"- replico la guardiana con evidente indignación que hizo sentir culpa en Sakura –"y aun si le dijese, mi señor amo no me creería"-

Sakura consulto confundida –"¿no te creería? Tu eres su guardiana"-

-"no es la primera vez que me entero que _alguien siente algo_ por mi señor amo… pero mientras esa persona no se lo diga directamente a él, el no lo creerá porque no piensa mal de ninguna persona sin motivo, pensaría que usted hizo algún comentario amistoso y yo malinterprete algo o que exagero… él nos confiaría cualquier cosa y nos creería todo, pero no se tomaría enserio tal noticia porque mi señor amo no es ni vanidoso ni muy consciente de su _popularidad_. De hecho nunca _nos_ hizo gracia que _nuestro_ señor amo tuviese _tantas admiradoras entre sus compañeras de clase_"- enuncio _Negi_ con disgusto y Sakura se removió incomoda antes de preguntar

-"¿fue muy popular en Francia?"- _Negi_ asintió haciendo que Sakura se sintiera cohibida –_muchas de nuestras compañeras son muy bonitas… e incluso antes él estuvo rodeado de muchas chicas interesadas en él ¿uh?_- recordó a la chica del grupo F acompañando a Shaoran sintiendo un nudo en su garganta

-"le sucede algo ¿cierto?"- cuestiono la guardiana tras suspirar con resignación y notar la mirada inquieta de Sakura

-"estoy bien"- musito sin creérselo ella misma

-"no me mienta si quiere sentirse mejor… solo intenta engañarse a usted misma"- reprendió _Negi_ con tranquilidad

Sakura respiro hondo antes de murmurar –"hoy Shaoran-kun estuvo con una chica que es muy popular en nuestra escuela…"- _Negi_ frunció levemente el seño y Sakura agrego –"no sé porque… pero me incomoda que Shaoran-kun este siempre rodeado de nuestras compañeras de clase"-

_Negi_ sopeso las palabras de Sakura en silencio antes de suspirar e inquirir –"¿ha pensado en lo que le pregunte?"- Sakura se extraño por lo que aclaro –"usted dijo que no estaba segura de lo que sentía por él… y yo le pedí que se imaginara como se sentiría usted si él tuviese a una persona a la cual correspondiera y no fuera usted"-

Sakura sintió el nudo de su garganta bajar a su estomago antes de recordar a _Sawara Mio_ sonriendo junto a Shaoran e imaginar –_si Shaoran-kun correspondiera a alguna de nuestras compañeras yo…_- respiro profundo antes de declarar –"si Shaoran-kun amase verdaderamente a una persona y pudiese ser feliz con esa persona, yo me sentiría muy aliviada de saber que Shaoran-kun encontró la felicidad… pero me dolería mucho saber que no puedo ser yo quien pueda hacerlo feliz… "-

_Negi_ pareció genuinamente sorprendida por la respuesta largos segundos y recomendó-"dígaselo"-

-"¿de qué hablas?"- musito débilmente Sakura

-"si puede usted tragarse su dolor y fingir una sonrisa ante la persona que le gusta aun si está usted triste solo para no perturbar su felicidad o entristecerlo, puede usted estar segura que sus sentimientos son mucho más profundos de lo que cree"-

Sakura parpadeo confundida antes de entender las palabras de la guardiana y decir inquieta –"pero… si tiene a alguien que ame… yo no quisiera que se incomodara conmigo por tener a alguien más"-

-"no puede usted pensar de forma negativa en primera instancia, mientras no sea rechazada tiene usted oportunidad"- acoto _Negi_ –"si él tuviese a alguien entonces él se lo diría de la manera más gentil que pudiese… pero eso no significa que está usted perdida, pues mientras él no le diga directamente que no tiene ningún interés en usted puede usted intentar hacerle feliz y ser parte de su felicidad… e incluso ser feliz a su lado"-

Sakura sintió su corazón removerse y pregunto un poco incomoda -"¿Por qué me ayudas? Pensé que no te gustaba la idea de que Shaoran-kun tuviese a alguien…"-

-"y no me gusta"- confirmo la guardiana resignada –"pero confió en su criterio y sé que hará lo correcto… si él será feliz con alguien entonces lo aceptare aun si no estoy de acuerdo"- respiro profundo y añadió –"y no le ayudo, si intenta algo con él será su decisión solamente… yo no influiré por usted ni por nadie, aun si me agrada"-

-"¿no intervendrías?"- dudo Sakura –"¿incluso si te agradase alguien?"-

-"me agradaría _a mí_, pero no es _a mí_ a quien quisiera _conquistar_ así que no influiría en ello… podría ocasionar que mi señor amo actuase de manera que se arrepintiese después y sufriría por mi culpa"- musito _Negi _con tristeza

Sakura estuvo a punto de abrir la boca de la sorpresa y opino –"eres mucho más madura de lo que creí… Kero-chan debe tener al menos unas décadas más que tu y sería el primero en sabotear a alguien que no le agrade"-

-"supongo que es de esperarse… las reencarnaciones reflejan muchos aspectos de la personalidad de su vida pasada aun si no se dan cuenta, por ello Spinel-sama y Kerberos se parecen mucho en muchos aspectos porque fueron creados _por la misma persona en diferente tiempo_"- reflexiono _Negi _en voz alta e indico –"le dije que aclarase su mente lo más rápido que pudiese, pues si le toma demasiado tiempo podría ser muy tarde… el resto depende de usted"-

Sakura sintió como si un balde de agua helada le cayese encima a esas palabras -_¿Qué haré?_-

* * *

><p>-"no estorbes Suppie"- replico Kerberos muy serio –"¿dónde está?"-<p>

-"¿Por qué quieres hablar con Eriol?"- pregunto Spinel viendo extrañado a Kerberos, este bufo y entro por la ventana que acababa de abrir el gato y empezó a recorrer el apartamento por su cuenta seguido de cerca por Spinel hasta que finalmente Kerberos entro a la sala gobernada por el sofá de Eriol con su dueño sentado en este –"Kerberos quiere hablar con usted Eriol"-

-"es inesperado contar con tu visita Kerberos"- comento Eriol un poco sorprendido –"¿necesitas algo?"-

-"escuche una conversación telefónica muy extraña de la coneja"- murmuro Kerberos sin rodeos

-"es de mala educación escuchar a otras personas hablar sin permiso Kerberos… _Negi_-san se enfadara si se entera"- reprendió Spinel

-"eso no importa… escuche algo que seguro te interesara"- continuo Kerberos y Eriol le vio extrañado por lo que agrego –"creo que hablaba con el guardián del sol"-

Eriol se puso muy serio antes de cuestionar –"¿Qué dijo?"-

-"cuando llegue la escuche decir un nombre… haru, no… horn, no… Hotaru, si, dijo Hotaru"- empezó a narrar –"le conto lo que sucedía con el mocoso y le dijo que no iría a verlo porque sospecha que estas interesado en dar con él"-

-_así que si se dio cuenta ¿uh?… es muy astuta…_-reflexiono Eriol –"¿solo eso?"-

-"no, eso me hizo pensar que era el guardián con quien hablaba, pero dijo algo que te será muy útil si quieres ubicarlo… está estudiando en el mismo lugar que el mocoso"- Eriol abrió los ojos con genuina sorpresa –"menciono a la carta de la piscina así que pienso que es en la misma preparatoria que ustedes estudian"-

-_ha estado junto a nosotros todo este tiempo…_- medito Eriol sin creérselo, Spinel parecía también muy asombrado

-"luego le dijo que rompió su dije… y le previno de ti porque dijo que el hecho que estuviese roto "afectaría la eficiencia del dije que él tenía" y "podría ser percibido si se descuidaba"…luego le dijo que se diera prisa en terminar lo que sea que estuviese haciendo, es todo"- concluyo Kerberos dejando pasmados por unos segundos a Eriol y Spinel –"pensé que era mejor decirte a ti lo más rápido posible, por eso vine"-

-"es inesperado viniendo de ti el no haberla confrontado inmediatamente, Kerberos"- opino Eriol saliendo de su estupor

Kerberos bufo y mascullo con un suspiro irritado -"me disgusta admitirlo, pero es mucho más inteligente que yo… de haberla confrontado me habría confundido de lo que escuche y me habría hecho sentir culpable"-

Spinel le dio la razón en silencio, pues había presenciado como la guardiana había redirigido hábilmente la conversación a su favor cuando Kerberos le pregunto si había estado visitando al guardián del sol cuando salía del cuarto de Sakura

-"supongo que tienes razón"- murmuro Eriol con una enorme gota sobre su cabeza –"fue muy listo de tu parte venir a decirme de inmediato, te lo agradezco mucho"-

-"¿solo dirás eso?"- murmuro Kerberos decepcionado –"creí que tendrías sospechosos o algo así…"-

Eriol sonrió divertido y afirmo reflexivo –"me ayudaste mucho… pues _Negi_ había dicho que estaba cerca, pero no dijo dónde ni que tan cerca… si está en la preparatoria de Tomoeda reduce mucho las opciones, pues debe de destacar mucho según la descripción que dio… lo más problemático sería conseguir algo para delimitar mejor… ¿puedo pedirte un favor?"-

Kerberos asintió dudoso y murmuro –"puedo ayudarte, pero ya sabe que quieres encontrarlo y sospecha de mi también como tu cómplice…no creo que vaya a salir si cree que vaya a seguirla"-

-"no es eso… si conseguiste eso de ella ya es bastante pero no creo que vaya a hablar o salir si sigue sospechando"- concordó Eriol –"¿el teléfono por el que hablo guarda registros de los números marcados?"- Kerberos asintió por lo que solicito –"¿podrías conseguirme el numero que marco _Negi_?"-

-"si"- concedió Kerberos

-"pero lo mejor sería que no se enterase… ¿le ayudarías tu Spinel?"- pidió Eriol y su guardián asintió –"bien"- sonrió enigmáticamente antes de meditar –_si marco a un número de teléfono de algún apartamento compartido reduciría mucho las posibilidades… deben haber muchos estudiantes con el nombre Hotaru en la preparatoria así que es mejor no tener dudas y buscar rápidamente_-

* * *

><p>Respiro profundo tratando de poner una buena cara aunque se sentía terriblemente molesta: Shaoran no estaba en el aula, había salido como los recesos anteriores y no necesitaba escuchar los claros rumores que rondaban desde el día anterior –estaban en el día viernes- para saber que Shaoran estaba con la chica del grupo F.<p>

-_tranquilízate… no tiene sentido que te pongas así… él no es algo tuyo_- se reprendió mentalmente sintiendo una pesada piedra en su apuñalado estomago

-"tranquilízate Kinomoto-san"- reconforto Mei Ling sabiendo porque la castaña parecía tan disgustada –"Shaoran no está con ella por gusto propio… te lo he dicho varias veces"-

Tomoyo le vio con comprensión y consoló –"sabes que Li-kun nunca le hizo el mayor caso a pesar de que ella es de las que más vienen de "visita" para intentar hablar con él…"-

-"estoy bien"- corto fríamente sorprendiendo a las dos, sintió culpa por desquitarse con ellas pero no podía evitarlo, se sentía peor a cada segundo; y los rumores mal informados afirmando que los dos estudiantes estaban saliendo no le ayudaban en lo absoluto. _– ¿Por qué Shaoran-kun debe ser tan inteligente?_- se pregunto con pesar sintiéndose una persona horrible.

Pues el profesor de inglés había mandado a llamar a Shaoran el miércoles –razón por la cual el chino había salido- y había pedido al estudiante que fuera el tutor de su estudiante del grupo F, por lo que Shaoran debía pasar los recesos y almuerzos con la bella chica –ahora envidiada por la mayoría de compañeras de Sakura y la propia Sakura- y ayudarle con sus clases de inglés, porque el profesor de inglés considero que el tutor debía tener buen manejo del idioma y ya que Eriol y Shaoran eran los únicos estudiantes de su año que hablaban ese idioma oficialmente -y Eriol había declinado la petición por _motivos personales-_ cuando a Shaoran se le pidió tuvo que aceptar más que nada por compromiso.

-"lamento si te hice sentir incomoda Sakura-san"- hablo Eriol temeroso llegando tras la aludida y viendo su expresión disgustada –"no tenía problemas en enseñarle a Sawara-san, pero últimamente estoy ocupado en otros asuntos y…"-

-"descuida"- musito Sakura débilmente interrumpiéndole y teniendo el deseo interno de arrojarle algo a Eriol

Eriol sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la columna vertebral y una enorme gota surgió sobre su cabeza –_mi vida peligra de la peor manera ¿no? debí dejar todo de lado y aceptar ser tutor_- reflexiono mentalmente sonriendo nerviosamente –_Sakura-san es bastante intimidante cuando está molesta… y si a eso le sumas que Sawara-san es bastante atractiva hace que se sienta insegura de Li-kun ¿cierto?_- la mirada de Sakura se pronuncio mas y Eriol temió que la chica hubiese desarrollado poderes telepáticos y los hubiese aplicado en él –"ehmmm… si no tienes algo que hacer después de la escuela ¿vendrías conmigo a "Savory Coffe"?"- pidió disimulando su temor a que la chica se le fuese encima en cualquier momento

Sakura mermo un poco su disgusto con confusión al escuchar el nombre de la cafetería más cercana a la preparatoria, donde habían ido para hablar del posible creador de las cartas del Infinito –"¿por qué?"- cuestiono con una extrañez que alivio un poco a Eriol

-_viviré por ahora ¿uh?_- pensó Eriol un poco incomodo antes de explicar en voz baja–"últimamente he estado investigando al guardián del sol… creo que esta allí"-

Las tres se sorprendieron por las palabras de Eriol y Sakura dudo –"pero si no puede ser percibido ¿Cómo sabes que está allí?"-

Eriol agradeció mentalmente que Sakura ya no pareciera molesta con él y continuo –"Kerberos escucho a _Negi _hablando por teléfono con el guardián hace algunos días… me dijo solo a mi porque temió que tú la confrontases"- indico viendo la muda duda de Sakura –"pude averiguar gracias a eso que el guardián es un estudiante de este lugar y es posible que sea percibido debido a que el dije de _Negi_ tiene una especie de conexión con uno que tiene el guardián… y como se rompió podríamos detectarle"-

Sakura estaba anonada al preguntar –"¿pero porque la cafetería?"-

-"le pedí a Kerberos que consiguiera para mí el numero al que marco _Negi, _Spinel me lo dio ayer e hice algunas llamadas con algunos conocidos para identificarlo… el numero es de un teléfono celular que pertenece a Tukusama Hotaru (5) acabo de buscarlo en los registros de la escuela y es un estudiante del grupo A del tercer año y trabaja a medio tiempo en la cafetería"- Sakura abrió desmesuradamente los ojos visiblemente impresionada y sintió una muy remota culpa por desear que a Eriol le cayese algo muy pesado en la cabeza –aunque cuando recordó el motivo porque lo deseaba no se arrepintió tanto de desearlo- y Eriol respiro un poco más tranquilo –_debo recordar evitar molestar a Sakura-san y de ser posible no ser el responsable directo de su molestia_-

-"¿Tukusama?"- repitió Mei Ling dudosa

-"¿lo conoces?"- curioseo Tomoyo

-"me parece conocido… aunque no sé de dónde…"- murmuro mas para sí la china

Eriol respiro profundo antes de consultar –"¿vendrán? Me gustaría poder averiguar algo, pero si voy solo temo que no le daré mucha confianza porque _Negi_ ya lo previno y Li-kun no tenía intención de investigarle o buscarle…"- sintió un nuevo escalofrió recorrerle la columna y se calló de inmediato -_¡no debí mencionar a Li-kun!_- se reprendió mentalmente viendo como Sakura le veía nuevamente con enfado mal disimulado

Sobre las cabezas de Tomoyo y Mei Ling surgió una enorme gota al notar el cambio de actitud de Sakura –"yo iré"- confirmo rápidamente Tomoyo para ayudar a Eriol

-"a mí también me da curiosidad"- expuso Mei Ling riendo nerviosamente –"¿vendrás Kinomoto-san?"-

Sakura asintió una vez en silencio antes de ver a otro lado e ignorar a Eriol quien suspiro al pensar –_definitivamente debí aceptar ser el tutor de Sawara-san_-

* * *

><p>Tras terminar las clases fueron a la cafetería y se sentaron junto a una ventana antes de ver a la camarera de la ultima vez acercarse y reverenciar –"Bienvenidos"- les dio menús mientras preguntaba muy sonrojada y nerviosa –"¿desean nuestra especialidad del día?"-<p>

-"¿Cuál es la especialidad?"- pregunto Eriol sonriendo divertido mientras sentía una mirada encima –_ese chico me está viendo de nuevo…_-

-"tarta de frambuesa y té Darjeeling (6)"- informo sonriendo con cortesía aunque muy sonrojada

-"yo quiero uno"- confirmo Tomoyo

-"para mí un pastel de manzana y un chocolate caliente"- pidió Mei Ling tras ojear el menú

-"mmm… quiero un mousse de chocolate y un té verde"- pidió Sakura –_ ¿Dónde la he visto?_-

-"de acuerdo"- aseguro la camarera y retorno su vista a Eriol sonrojándose un poco mas antes de consultar –"¿pedirá algo?"-

-_me sigue viendo… _- pensó Eriol con una gota sobre su cabeza antes de ordenar –"una especialidad, por favor"-

-"muy bien"- confirmo la joven antes de retirarles los menús y dirigirse a la cocina

-"¿Quién crees que sea?"- pregunto Sakura en voz baja a Eriol

-"hay que averiguar quién es Tukusama Hotaru"- musito Eriol viendo a la joven retornar con los pedidos y colocarlos en la mesa con manos temblorosas, reverencio para retirarse. Eriol la tomo suavemente de la mano para captar su atención nuevamente diciendo –"disculpa pero…"- la chica dio un brinquito sobresaltada y tiro la bandeja con dos tazas vacías al piso

El chico de corto cabello negro y ojos celestes se acerco rápidamente y reprendió en voz baja -"¿Qué estás haciendo?"-

-"lo siento mucho… lo recogeré inmediatamente"- aseguro la chica y se agacho para recoger las tazas cortándose un dedo con un trozo y reprimiendo un quejido con el rostro muy rojo y visiblemente avergonzada

Eriol hizo un gesto haciendo evidente que tenía intención de ayudarle a recoger, siendo detenido por el joven mientras decía -"disculpe las molestias"- retorno su vista a la chica y se inclino a la altura de la nerviosa joven a recoger los trozos de tazas mientras susurraba –"estas muy torpe hoy ¿estás bien?"-

-"si… lo siento mucho Hotaru-kun"- respondió en voz baja pero audible para los perplejos comensales

-"descuida… ve a curarte esa cortada, yo les atiendo"- decreto mientras terminaba de recoger las tazas y se dirigían ambos a la cocina.

-"¿es él?"- murmuro Mei Ling sonrojándose ligeramente –"es bastante atractivo"- y Tomoyo le dio la razón en silencio

-"mmm… sentí un aura extraña cuando se acerco"- conto Sakura bajando la voz

-"¿también la sentiste?"- cuestiono Eriol con un tono de voz muy bajo –"entonces debe ser él…"-

El chico regreso en unos minutos con una cesta con galletas en su bandeja que puso sobre la mesa de los cuatro mientras decía –"discúlpenla por favor, no se sentía muy bien"-

-"fue mi culpa… no debí tocarla sin avisar antes"- contradijo Eriol –"dele mis disculpas"-

-"no se preocupe por eso, por favor disfruten su comida"- enuncio con voz serena antes de retirarse a atender a nuevos comensales

-"me agrada"- anuncio Mei Ling levemente sonrojada y viendo de reojo la espalda del joven

Tomoyo rio divertida mientras Sakura se notaba confundida por la risa de Tomoyo y Eriol suspiraba al saberse en medio de una "conversación solo para mujeres"

-"¿deberíamos intentar hablarle?"- se aventuro a preguntar Sakura

-"yo digo que si"- respondió Mei Ling riendo jocosa

-"si intentamos acercarnos a él nos evadirá porque no quiere que lo encontremos… es mejor no intentar algo"- reflexiono Eriol mas para sí -_¿debería venir otro día por las dudas?… ¿o solo lo dejo así?_-

Mei Ling suspiro decepcionada para después comer su postre al igual que los demás, fue ella quien le hizo una seña a Hotaru cuando terminaron para pedir la cuenta –"es cortesía de la casa"- informo el joven recogiendo los platos

-"¿uh? ¿Cortesía de la casa?"- se extraño Sakura

-"si, por favor disculpen las molestias"- y dichas esas palabras se retiro en silencio con los platos

-"ahora me agrada mas"- susurro Mei Ling divertida mientras Tomoyo reía por lo bajo, Sakura se mostraba más confundida y Eriol incomodo con una enorme gota sobre su cabeza

-_tal vez deba conseguir __**amigos**_- pensó Eriol suspirando resignado

* * *

><p>El lunes parecía haber pasado con absurda lentitud para Sakura, y ese día martes se sentía sumamente incomoda pero no podía evitarlo, cada vez que volteaba su rostro hacia su <em>dirección favorita<em> en el receso recordaba que Shaoran estaba con una de las jóvenes con mayor popularidad de la escuela, pues Sawara Mio era animadora y muy afamada entre _los chicos _por su impresionante belleza. Sin mencionar que desde el jueves no habían podido almorzar con el chino. Suspiro con resignación deseando que esa chica aprobase el próximo examen de inglés para que dejase de necesitar un tutor y así Shaoran no pasase tiempo con ella

–_sé que me gusta mucho… le diré que me gusta, pero no sé si debería decirle que me gusta sin que recuerde primero_- pensó Sakura viendo a su derecha de reojo durante la clase y sonrojándose. El siguiente receso se fue con pesadumbre a la biblioteca con el deseo de poder distraerse con algún libro, pero arrepintiéndose de ir en cuanto entro: la joven de rizado cabello estaba allí, sonriendo con un pronunciado sonrojo frente a Shaoran quien le hablaba en otro idioma -literalmente- para poder ayudarle a practicar, sintió como si un alfiler hubiese sido incrustado en su estomago cuando la vio sonriéndole a Shaoran y coqueteándole, era evidente para ella -pese a su despiste- que la estudiante hacia de todo menos estudiar pues cuando Shaoran le preguntaba algo solo sonreía con enormes signos de interrogación flotando alrededor de ella. -_solo le hace perder su tiempo_- pensó Sakura con indignación desconocida.

Sakura rió mentalmente cuando Shaoran frunció el seño con enfado –algo raro, porque pasaba serio y sin expresión la mayor parte del tiempo- cuando después de algunas explicaciones la chica parecía seguir en blanco, causando su propio bochorno con el chico que le gustaba

-"gracias"- escucho una musical voz conocida atrás de ella, se volteo para encontrarse a una joven de piel clara y largo y laceo cabello castaño suelto –llegándole debajo de sus caderas- enmarcando su delicado y bello rostro con ojos color ámbar.

-"¡ah! ¡Yo te conozco!"- aseguro Sakura mientras se acercaba a la chica que estaba prestando un grueso libro y volteo a ver a Sakura confundida –"trabajas en "Savory Coffe" ¿cierto?"-

La chica pareció confundida unos segundos antes de sonrojarse ligeramente bajando un poco el rostro y musitar -"si"-

-_¿por eso me parecía conocida? Ella estudia aquí_- pensó Sakura al verla usando el uniforme femenino de invierno, la blanca camisa manga larga cubierta por el chaleco gris y la chaqueta negra, con un moño rojo con líneas negras en su cuello, la falda negra con pliegues de la escuela y las largas calcetas, -blancas o negras, en el caso de ella las llevaba negras arriba de la rodilla y Sakura, Tomoyo y Mei Ling blancas a la altura de la rodilla,- con los negros zapatos de la escuela. –"¿eres de segundo año?"- consulto a la chica

La aludida negó con la cabeza y corrigió –"soy del tercer año"-

-"¿en serio? Entonces es mi Sempai…"- murmuro Sakura un poco sorprendida pues la chica parecía tener su edad –"ehmm ¿conoce a Tukusama Hotaru?"-

La joven mostro extrañez al asentir y enunciar –"es mi compañero de clases"-

-_entonces Eriol-kun tenía razón… Tukusama-san estudia aquí… ¿eh? ¿Compañero de clases?_- capto finalmente –"¿pertenece al grupo A?"-

La joven sonrió con gracia y asintió al decir –"pertenezco al grupo A del tercer año, mi nombre es Ming Lan"-

-"¿Ming Lan?"- repitió Sakura al escuchar un nombre no japonés

-"si, "Lan" sería el equivalente a el nombre "Ran" en japonés… ¿es extraño?"- comento un poco divertida

Sakura negó con su cabeza antes de decir –"encantada de conocerle Ming-Sempai"-

La aludida sonrió ligeramente antes de consultar –"es usted del segundo año, del grupo A ¿cierto?"- Sakura asintió con un sonrojo alagado y la estudiante de tercer año hizo memoria y pregunto –"¿es usted Kinomoto Sa…?"-

-"Sakura, Kinomoto Sakura"- agrego al ver a la joven vacilar

-"¡Ran!"- interrumpió una voz masculina y ambas voltearon para ver a Hotaru a unos metros de distancia muy serio viendo a las dos –"las clases iniciaran pronto, date prisa Ran"-

La aludida sonrió y giro el rostro a Sakura al decir -"fue un gusto conocerle, Kinomoto-san"- giro sobre sí misma y camino hacia donde le esperaba Hotaru y ambos se retiraron juntos hablando en voz baja.

Sakura suspiro y regreso ella misma al salón de clases sabiendo que faltaba poco para que terminase el receso y perdió mucho tiempo asesinando con la mirada a la estudiante del grupo F.

–"¡qué bien que regresas!"- anuncio Mei Ling con una sonrisa –"estaba pensando que podríamos reunirnos para estudiar en mi casa ¿Qué dices?"-

Sakura le vio confundida -_¿estudiar en grupo?… no estamos en exámenes_- pensó algo extrañada, Tomoyo y Mei Ling sonrieron entre ellas y Eriol rogo mentalmente que Sakura accediera de una vez para que dejase de verlo con enfado

-"¿no crees que es una buena idea?"- persuadió Tomoyo –"así repasaríamos mejor ¿no crees?"-

Sakura se extraño y murmuro -"supongo… pero…"-

-"bien"- corto Mei Ling sonriendo triunfal –"te esperaremos, así que llega después de tu reunión con el club"- ordeno y sonó inmediatamente la campana de inicio de clases sin darle tiempo a Sakura de declinar la oferta.

* * *

><p>-<em>mmm… no quiero ir… pero ellos dijeron que me esperarían<em>- pensó Sakura con extraña amargura mientras caminaba hacia la casa de la china –_Sawara-san es muy bonita, no sería extraño que a Shaoran-kun le guste… si a él le gustase entonces… yo…_- sintió un nudo en su garganta ante la idea y respiro profundo para calmarse, se había prometido no llorar aun si era rechazada y no era mejor hacerlo en plena calle. Suspiro con pesadumbre antes de tocar el timbre con pereza y escuchar como rápidos pasos se acercaban a la puerta para abrirla haciendo evidente que la esperaban

-"tardaste mucho"- reprendió Mei Ling para después halarla y cerrar la puerta tras ella.

Sakura abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos al ver a Shaoran sentado a la mesa mientras escribía sobre un cuaderno –"nos alegra que te decidieras en venir Sakura-chan"- expreso Tomoyo aliviada viendo a Sakura muda y sonrojada

-"ehmmm… creí que tenias clases Shaoran-kun"- musito tímidamente Sakura

El aludido levanto su cabeza dejando de escribir para informar –"decidí darme un descanso de clases particulares durante algún tiempo, por ello _este año_ no he ido"-

-"a nosotros nos sorprendió mucho escucharlo de Li-san esta tarde… no sabíamos que ahora tenias tiempo libre Li-kun"- intervino Eriol para distraer a Shaoran de la visión de Sakura muy sonrojada, aunque era poco probable que lo notara –_de haberlo sabido antes habría arreglado algo para que Sakura-san no me asesine_- pensó Eriol con una enorme gota sobre su cabeza –_ahora sé que es de temerarios y suicidas hacerla enojar_-

-"solo será una temporada"- declaro Shaoran con simpleza

-"siéntate ya Kinomoto-san"- ordeno Mei Ling empujándola junto a Shaoran y obligándola a sentarse –"Shaoran tiene tiempo libre por ahora, así que no tendrá inconvenientes en estudiar con "nosotros" _después de la escuela _mientras siga con tiempo libre"- suspiro aliviada al ver a Sakura sacar sus cuadernos y libros sonrojada, nerviosa y cohibida por la cercanía del joven –_eso está mucho mejor… la tensión de saberla celosa es horrible… sería mejor si fuesen solo ellos dos, pero Kinomoto-san se pondría cohibida y Shaoran podría sospechar, por ello ni Daidouji-san ni Hiragizawa-kun se negaron a ayudar a fingir "estudiar en grupo" mientras ellos están juntos… ¡pobre Hiragizawa-kun… fue con quien Kinomoto-san mas se desquito!_-

Mei Ling fue a la cocina a traer té para Sakura y una bandeja con panecillos, mientras Sakura se empezaba a sentir culpable –_me desquite con ellas y con Eriol-kun… y ellos fueron quienes hicieron que pudiéramos estar junto a Shaoran-kun ahora… ¡soy horrible!_- un suave ronroneo se escucho en la estancia y Sakura siguió la dirección del sonido, en las piernas de Shaoran estaba recostada _Negi_ –con su apariencia de gata blanca- mientras era acariciada distraídamente por la mano izquierda del chino –"¡_Negi-_chan! ¿Qué haces aquí?"-

-"vine a visitar a mi señor amo"- murmuro la aludida mientras estiraba su cuello para ser acariciada mejor

-"¿eh? ¿Visitar? ¿Sabías que sha…Li-kun no estaba yendo a clases de refuerzo?"- cuestiono Sakura sorprendida

-"si"- susurro mientras cómodamente se volteaba en las piernas de su amo

-"¿Por qué no me dijiste?"- pregunto Sakura algo cohibida

-"no me pregunto y yo no soy ni chismosa ni habladora… además le dije que no le ayudaría"- replico enigmáticamente extrañando a Shaoran y avergonzando a Sakura

-"¿de qué hablas?"- inquirió Shaoran y a Sakura le dio un escalofrió

-"no sería apropiado que responda mi señor amo… no me pregunte, por favor"- musito _Negi _con un suave ronroneo –_mmm… me hacía falta esto…_-

Shaoran fijo su visa en la gata unos segundos antes de continuar escribiendo tranquilamente, aliviando internamente a Sakura –_mmm… Negi-chan si lo sabia… me siento un poco ridícula, me da un poco de envidia una gata_- pensó viendo como _Negi_ se removía en las piernas de Shaoran con una envidiable placidez

-"deja de comportarte así… es bizarro"- mascullo Kerberos detrás de Sakura viendo a _Negi_ y haciendo que Sakura diera un gritito asustado

-"¡Kero-chan!"- voceo Sakura –"¿Qué haces tú aquí?"-

-"dijo que "no dejaría que me escapara", así que me ha estado siguiendo cuando vengo a visitar a mi señor amo…"- contesto _Negi_ viendo aburrida al guardián del sol de las cartas Sakura tragándose los panecillos llevados por Mei Ling –_quiere asegurarse que si le visito pueda saber el lugar donde esta ¿uh?_-

-"¿también sabias que él no estaba yendo a clases extra?"- interrogo Sakura y suspiro decepcionada al ver el asentimiento de su guardián –_ ¡traidor! Negi-chan es un caso aparte, pero tú si pudiste haberme dicho… aunque, ahora que lo recuerdo no le he dicho a Kero-chan que quiero decirle a Shaoran-kun que me gusta… ni siquiera sé si Kero-chan sabe que Shaoran-kun me gusta… supongo que fue mi culpa ¿uh?_-

-"¿ya se decidió cuando continuara con sus clases?"- consulto _Negi_ y Sakura presto total atención –los otros también pero más por curiosidad-

-"supongo que posiblemente después de los exámenes"- enuncio Shaoran pensativo

_Negi_ suspiro con irritación antes de mascullar con evidente disgusto –"los "estorbos" son muy molestos"- Shaoran se encogió de hombros dándole la razón en silencio mientras los demás se extrañaron ¿de qué hablaban?

-"¿a qué te refieres _Negi_-chan?"- curioseo Tomoyo, la aludida salto a la mesa sentándose frente a Shaoran y junto a sus cuadernos

-"¿no lo sabe?"- dudo la guardiana –"mi señor amo solía adelantar sus trabajos en sus recesos y almuerzos… ahora no puede por esa _idiota_"-

-"cuida tu vocabulario"- reprendió con suavidad Shaoran mientras los demás les veían perplejos

-"¿acaso no es cierto?"- reto la guardiana –"su cerebro debes ser como una _hoja de loto_ si _ha estado en el mismo tema_ por tanto tiempo (7), solo le quita su tiempo porque no entiende tema alguno"- Shaoran suspiro con resignación haciendo evidente que también le incomodaba mucho tener que enseñarle a la estudiante.

-_supongo que me salve_- pensó Eriol con una enorme gota sobre su cabeza –"¿por eso no iniciaras tus clases todavía?"-

-"si iniciara mis clases en este momento no podría hacer mis tareas y seguir con la tutoría"- explico Shaoran –"no me alcanzaría mi tiempo o sería demasiado estresante y debería desvelarme a diario para cumplir todo"-

-"¡sin mencionar que no tendría tiempo libre!… he pensado que debería _mover algunas personas_ para _deshacerme_ de esa descerebrada"- murmuro _Negi_ muy irritada y a sus interlocutores les surgió una enorme gota ¿Qué iba a hacer?

-"¿no crees que exageras _Negi_?"- dudo Mei Ling

-"no"- replico la aludida –"si mi señor amo no tiene tiempo libre no puede estar _conmigo _sin retrasar sus deberes, _me perjudica a mi_ también así que _es un estorbo del que me desharé en cuanto pueda_"-

Un escalofrió recorrió a sus interlocutores al imaginar a la gata molesta con alguno de ellos y Sakura ya no sentía tanta envidia de Sawara Mio sabiendo que la usualmente pacifica guardiana tenía en mente alguna manera para "deshacerse de ella"

–_Negi-chan es temible cuando está molesta…_-medito Sakura recordando cuando ataco a Kerberos y las pocas veces en que se había molestado –_mmm… si se deshace de ella, ya no pasaría tiempo con Shaoran-kun ¿cierto?_- reflexiono y luego se reprendió mentalmente por darle la razón a _Negi_

-"ehmm ¿no crees que deberías regañarla?"- se extraño Eriol al ver a Shaoran tan tranquilo mientras escribía en su cuaderno

-"mientras no la mande a matar o torturar, no me importa lo que le haga"- revelo Shaoran con simpleza causando un nuevo escalofrió en sus interlocutores ¿estaba bromeando?

-"¿tanto te desagrada enseñarle?"- dudo Sakura con cierto alivio interno

-"me disgusta mucho perder mi tiempo enseñando a alguien que no pone de su parte en aprender"- aseguro Shaoran sin inmutarse y Sakura recordó la escena vista en la biblioteca.

-"mmm… me tomara tiempo investigar al "estorbo" así que no hay mucho que pueda hacer por ahora"- se decepciono la guardiana

-"por favor recuérdame no ocupar tu tiempo libre Li-kun"- pidió Eriol con una gota sobre su cabeza –"valoro mi vida tal cual esta"-

-"no me importa si mi señor amo ocupa su tiempo en algo que _él quiera hacer_, solo me disgusta cuando alguien le quita tiempo que él no desea otorgar o que ocupe más tiempo del que esté dispuesto a invertir"- limito _Negi_ con expresión aburrida

-"¿si Li-kun decidiera salir con alguien…?"- indago Tomoyo

-"si es _él quien quiere hacerlo_ entonces no me enfadare"- acoto la guardiana

-"ya veo"- murmuro Tomoyo pensativa –_entonces Sakura-chan tiene posibilidades de salir con él sin ser saboteada ¿uh?_-

* * *

><p>-"Tukusama-Sempai"- llamo Eriol uno de los recesos del día miércoles<p>

El aludido giro su rostro y frunció levemente el seño al ver a Eriol –"¿sí?"-

-"¿podría hablar con usted unos minutos?"- solicito el inglés, Hotaru sopeso las palabras y murmuro a la sonrojada compañera que tenía a su lado

-"espera aquí Ran, no tardo"- esta asintió una vez y Hotaru se adelanto unos pasos para alejarse de su acompañante y preguntar –"¿Qué desea?"-

Eriol sonrió enigmáticamente antes de hablar –"me da mucha curiosidad cuales son los "asuntos" que no le _permiten_ regresar con _él._ Si no fuese mucha molestia ¿podría decírmelos?"-

Hotaru frunció el seño levemente antes de afirmar –"no sé de qué me habla"-

-"¿no? sabe quien soy ¿cierto?"- inquirió Eriol

-"Hiragizawa Eriol del grupo A del segundo año ¿cierto?"- respondió con tranquilidad y Eriol sonrió confirmando en silencio –"¿hay algo que deba saber de usted?"-

-"estoy seguro que sabe mucho de mí, pero a mí me interesa mucho saber de usted "Sempai" y no me fio mucho de los "datos oficiales"; así que ¿le importaría si hablamos de ello?"- dijo Eriol poniéndose serio

-"no sé que esta tan interesado en saber"-replico el aludido

-"según los informes oficiales tu eres Tukusama Hotaru, perteneces a una familia muy tradicional de Kioto y perdiste a tu único hermano y a tu madre en un accidente de auto cuando tenias once año… es una historia muy triste"- enuncio Eriol mientras el seño de Hotaru se fruncía –"pero como dije… los informes oficiales no son fiable, porque pueden ser modificados con mucha facilidad"- vio como la expresión de Hotaru se volvía más dura –_Tukusama Hotaru pudo haber muerto en ese accidente o pudo no haber existido jamás… sin mencionar que vino específicamente a esta escuela a finales de octubre_-

-"se mi propia historia… no veo porque deba escucharla de usted"- refuto el aludido

-"de acuerdo"- accedió Eriol –"¿Cuáles son los asuntos que no le permiten volver?"-

-"no entiendo a que se refiere"- murmuro Hotaru

-"las casualidades no existen… solo lo inevitable"- declaro Eriol –"no creo que todo lo que ha sucedido sea "casualidad", al igual que no creo que usted esté _aquí_ por coincidencia y que "sus asuntos" sean sin importancia, por ello me gustaría saberlos ¿le importaría decírmelos? Puede estar seguro que no los rebelare"-

Hotaru sopeso las palabras de Eriol e indico –"si las casualidades no existen entonces que no le responda no será una casualidad, ahora discúlpeme"- dichas esas palabras regreso sobre si y paso halando a la joven de castaño cabello que se veía confundida.

-_si vino específicamente aquí debe ser por una razón y si no regresa con Li-kun debe ser por una razón mayor que no quiere que ni Li-kun sepa… ¿Qué está sucediendo?_- reflexiono Eriol sintiéndose inquieto, sin más retrasos regreso al aula donde Sakura hablaba animadamente con Mei Ling y Tomoyo –_me alegra saber que ya no está molesta, supongo que lo que dijeron Li-kun y Negi ayer, ha ayudado a que no se sienta tan insegura… pero si las cosas siguen así ellos dos no van a estar juntos de nuevo ¿debería intervenir o dejar que todo siga su curso? Mmm… no puedo forzarlos a estar juntos aunque es bastante tentador "ayudarles" a tener un acercamiento_- y con esa idea en mente Eriol sonrió divertido

* * *

><p>-"¿Dónde has estado?"- pregunto Touya a modo de saludo en cuanto entro a la casa mas tarde de lo usual pero a tiempo para la cena<p>

-"bienvenida Sakura-san"- saludo su afable padre –"¿tienes hambre?"-

A Sakura le surgió una enorme gota sobre su cabeza ante los dos recibimientos –_olvide que el turno de Touya acababa hoy…_- suspiro con pesadumbre e indico –"si"-

Su padre sonrió mientras le servía su cena mientras Touya le veía perspicaz –"contesta"- ordeno receloso

-"fui a estudiar a casa de Mei Ling-chan"- declaro sintiéndose nerviosa y sonrojándose _casi_ imperceptiblemente

Touya le vio fijamente con mal humor mientras comía su cena y a Fujitaka le surgía una enorme gota –_Touya puede ser muy posesivo y protector, pero Sakura-san ya es bastante grande como para tomar sus propias decisiones_- pensó el padre de los hermanos tras notar el rubor de su hija

-_este monstro está volviendo a lo mismo… lo presiento _– reflexiono Touya tragando con furia

-"¿vas a quedarte a estudiar con ellos mañana?"- curioseo el señor Kinomoto viendo el asentimiento de Sakura y escuchando un gruñido de Touya

A Sakura le surgió una enorme gota sobre su cabeza al ver a su hermano y vio a su padre buscando apoyo –"quede con Tomoyo-chan, Mei Ling-chan y Eriol-kun en ir a estudiar a casa de Mei Ling-chan los próximos días"-

-"está bien, Sakura-san ¡esfuérzate mucho!"- concedió rápidamente su progenitor

-"¿y el mocoso?"- mascullo Touya viendo fijamente la reacción de Sakura

-"ehmm… Shaoran-kun también estudiara con nosotros"- informo bajando un poco el rostro para disimular el rubor de sus mejías

Un nuevo gruñido fue audible para el padre de Sakura pues para ambos no paso desapercibido el sonrojo del miembro más joven de la familia al nombrar al extranjero

-_¡al diablo si tiene amnesia! ¡YO LO MATO!_- rabio internamente el hermano mayor de Sakura –_ ¡condenado mocoso del demonio!_-

Inmediatamente Shaoran estornudo en su casa –_mmm… ¿acaso me estoy enfermando?_- pensó tocando su frente para corroborar su temperatura –_ ¿o más bien alguien ha hablado mal de mí?_- suspiro mientras se levantaba de su escritorio y sin meditarlo mucho entro al baño y se retiro su ropa y los vendajes que cubrían las recientemente cerradas cortaduras de su cuerpo, entro al baño para darse una ducha antes de seguir estudiando –_últimamente no he soñado de nuevo con el calabozo… ¿así que si era estrés?_- medito tras salir del baño y ver su cómoda cama –_deje de soñar cuando la carta me ataco… ¿es alguna clase de simbolismo? Pero ¿Quién no me deja recordar?_- suspiro tomando la pequeña llave dorada de su mesa de noche como era su ultimo habito cada noche. Respiro profundo consiguiendo con cierto esfuerzo que el mismo dorado sello ubicado en la contraparte de sus cartas se formase bajo sus pies, pero la llave no cambio de forma.

Sakura por su parte subió a su cuarto y le puso llave a la puerta en cuanto termino de cenar –"¿sucede algo malo?"- cuestiono _Negi_ un poco extrañada por las medidas de seguridad

-"creo que mi hermano sospecha…"- susurro Sakura un poco desalentada

-"tu hermano sospecha de nosotros desde que vino la coneja"- murmuro Kerberos

-"no creo que se refiera a mi ¿o sí?"- dudo _Negi _y al ver la gota sobre la cabeza de Sakura dedujo hábilmente el motivo –"ya veo"-

-"¿Qué se traman ustedes dos?"- inquirió Kerberos receloso

-"¿no lo sabe?"- reto con apacibilidad _Negi,_ Kerberos le vio perspicaz y la guardiana se encogió de hombros y enuncio –"si no lo sabe no es mi culpa"- Kerberos le vio con resentimiento antes de seguir jugando video juegos –"¿es su hermano tan observador?"-

-"si, cuando estaba capturando las cartas se dio cuenta que algunas veces yo me iba y dejaba a _'Mirror', _por eso no la dejo ahora si Touya está en casa, pues él ahora no finge indiferencia ni se hace el desentendido"- declaro Sakura con cierto pesar

-"¿en serio? Me trae viejos recuerdos"- expuso la guardiana reflexivamente.

Sakura parpadeo confundida antes de curiosear –"¿viejos recuerdos? ¿A qué te refieres?"-

-"mi señor amo es el único que puede engañar nuestros sentidos directamente, pero siempre que usaba una carta para saltarse alguna clase nos dábamos cuenta"- conto la guardiana

-"¿Shaoran-kun se saltaba clases?"- se sorprendió Sakura

-"es muy responsable, pero algunas veces sus clases de magia coincidían con los horarios de sus clases normales, por lo que asistía a sus clases de magia y enviaba a una carta a sus clases normales… cuando lo hacía nos preparaba de cenar nuestros platillos favoritos pues siempre le regañaba si decía que no quería ir a la escuela"- narro _Negi_ muy divertida

-"¿al guardián del sol?"- consulto recordando a tiempo que _Negi_ no debía saber que sabían el nombre y paradero de su colega, y tras verla asentir opino –"pero si tenía dos clases al mismo tiempo no era culpa de Shaoran-kun"-

-"no lo era, pero como le daba pesar romper sus propias reglas al no asistir _él_ a la escuela nos preparaba nuestros platillos favoritos y jugábamos los tres hasta que se hiciera muy tarde"- recordó _Negi_ riendo suavemente

-"¡espera un momento!"- capto finalmente las palabras de _Negi_ –"¿Shaoran-kun creó una carta que se hiciera pasar por él?"-

-"es una carta que puede ser muy útil si no tienes mucho tiempo… pero no debes depender de esa carta todo el tiempo si quieres usarla, aun no la ha visto pero tiene un efecto muy similar a su carta _'The Mirror'_,Kinomoto-sama"- anuncio la blanca gata

-"¿Cuál es su nombre?"- curioseo Sakura

-"su nombre es _'The Clon',_ debes ser _**independiente**_ si quieres usarla pues si siempre dependes de la ayuda de esa carta no te obedecerá, a _'Clon'_ le gustaba mucho hacerse pasar por otras personas pues su poder no se limita solamente con mi señor amo, puede adquirir la apariencia, habilidades y si mi señor amo lo desea puede _copiar_ también recuerdos de otras personas, es un clon perfecto que no tiene rostro propio, por ello no representa a ninguna persona amada de mi señor amo"- decreto _Negi_

-"suena increíble"- musito Sakura impresionada antes de bostezar y arreglarse para irse a dormir. No le tomo demasiado tiempo conciliar el sueño.

_Las espesas nubes parecían la promesa de una fuerte y violenta tormenta, el lejano eco de relámpagos hacia tétrico el paisaje, la fría brisa azotaba su rostro, sentía el frío viento calarle los huesos pero no se detuvo. Siguió ascendiendo con velocidad, lejos del peligroso suelo. Y una vez ganada suficiente altura bajo su mirada: las calientes llamas se expandían con velocidad, de alguna manera el piso brillaba en color dorado tenuemente, la extraña mezcla de colores le dio la impactante y bizarra visión: ardientes y violentas llamas verdes._

_Su vista se dirigió rápida hacia el origen del fuego: En el centro de las llamas originando el fuego era visible una silueta oscura y espectral, como de un muerto cubierto con la oscura y larga túnica y pese a la luz emitida por las llamas no era posible ver su cubierto rostro_

Abrió sus ojos de golpe y se levanto sobresaltada respirando de forma muy irregular -"¿acaso tuvo un mal sueño?"- se preocupo _Negi_ –"no se despertaba aun cuando le hable y parecía angustiada"-

Noto finalmente que la blanca guardiana estaba sobre ella, viéndola con inquietud en sus claros ojos visibles pese a la oscuridad de la avanzada noche, por lo que en un intento de tranquilizarla sonrió y afirmo –"tuve un sueño muy extraño pero ya estoy bien"- _Negi_ le vio fijamente unos segundos antes de saltar nuevamente al piso y recostarse viéndola de reojo -_¿Qué fue eso?_- pensó Sakura con angustia al recostarse nuevamente en un intento de volver a conciliar el sueño.

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones:<strong>

**(1) Chaleco y levita. **El **chaleco** es una prenda de vestir sin mangas que cubre el torso; La **levita** (término proveniente del francés _lévite_) es la prenda masculina que cubre el cuerpo hasta casi la rodilla, en caso de ser más corta se denomina semilevita. (Fuente: Wiki pedía).

**Nota de autora:** se que no lo describí en la narración, pero no encontré un lado donde ponerlo sin que me estorbara: El uniforme masculino de invierno –es imaginario- está compuesto de camisa blanca manga larga, pantalón negro, chaleco gris oscuro, levita negra y corbata roja con líneas negras. ¿Por qué levita en invierno? Porque está inspirado en el uniforme de _Shitsuji sama no Okiniiri_

**(2) Li Xiao Lang.** (李 小狼 _Ri Shaoran_, pinyin chino: _L__ǐ__ Xi__ǎ__oláng_), Shaoran (小狼) es de origen chino y tanto en japonés como en chino significa _lobato_ o _lobezno_. Su apellido, Li (李) es un apellido común chino que significa "cerezo". _Tiene distintos nombres_ con forme a los países, Syaoran, Xiao Lang, Shaoran y Showron.

(3) "_**¡Tú, perro del infierno!"**_. En esta oración _Negi_ hace referencia a Cerberos; En la mitología griega, **Cerbero** (en griego Κέρβερος _Kérberos_, 'demonio del pozo'), también conocido como **Can Cerbero**, era el perro de Hades, un monstruo de tres cabezas en la tradición más común pero de cincuenta cabezas según Hesíodo, con una serpiente en lugar de cola. Cerbero guardaba la puerta del Hades (el inframundo griego) y aseguraba que los muertos no salieran y que los vivos no pudieran entrar. Era hijo de Equidna y Tifón, y hermano de Ortro. La existencia de un perro infernal en la entrada de los infiernos parece que ya estaba presente en la mitología indoeuropea original, pues aparece en los mitos de otros pueblos indoeuropeos, como es el caso del perro ensangrentado Garm en la mitología escandinava. (Fuente: Wiki pedía)

**(4) mientras que en las cartas de Sakura y Eriol la luna estaba al lado izquierdo en las cartas del infinito la luna estaba del lado derecho.** Con respecto al sello del mago Clow, la luna es menguante y _en las cartas_ está al lado izquierdo con el sol al centro mientras que en las cartas Sakura la estrella de cinco puntas esta al centro con la luna creciente al lado izquierdo y el sol al derecho; en la descripción del sello de las cartas del infinito puse que la luna es menguante y al lado derecho con el sol al lado izquierdo.

**(5) Tukusama Hotaru.**Tukusama significa guerrero; Hotaru significa luciérnaga (y es un nombre para chicas y chicos)

**(6) Té Darjeeling.** Té de la región de Darjeeling en Bengala Occidental, India. Ha sido tradicionalmente premiado sobre todos los otros tés negros, especialmente en el Reino Unido y los países que conforman el antiguo Imperio Británico. Cuando es bien elaborado produce un licor con cuerpo delgado y un color tenue con aroma floral. El sabor también presenta un matiz de características tanino astringentes y una sazón de almizcle al cual los conocedores de té llaman "moscatel". Un dulce sabor refrescante debe sentirse en la boca después de su ingesta. A diferencia de la mayoría de los tés de la India, Darjeeling normalmente se elabora a partir de la variedad china de hojas pequeñas de Camellia sinensis, C. sinensis sinensis, no la planta Assam de hojas largas (C. sinensis assamica). Tradicionalmente el té Darjeeling se produce como té negro, sin embargo, Darjeeling, oolong y el té verde son variedades que cada vez se están fabricando en mayor proporción y se han hecho más fáciles de encontrar, y un creciente número de plantaciones también producen tés blancos que han sido premiados. (Fuente: Wiki pedía)

**(7) su cerebro debes ser como una **_**hoja de loto**_** si ha estado en el mismo tema por tanto tiempo.** La hoja de loto es impermeable, por lo que _Negi_ se refiere a que Sawara tiene un cerebro que repele toda información.

**Notas de autora:**

65 páginas de Word ¿objeciones? Me disculpo si se me paso algún error de ortografía en la revisión.

Y como prometí, las respuestas a algunas preguntas:

¡Shaoran creó las cartas del infinito y a Negi! ¿Lo esperaban? Mi preciosa Negi fue separada de su adorado amo… razón por la cual las cartas del infinito se salieron de control ¿no? Shaoran resulto tener su memoria bloqueada, pero sigue siendo listo; Negi es la guardiana _de la luna _de las cartas del Infinito (¿alguno se lo imagino?) porque me puse a preguntarme "¿Qué pasaría si se invirtieran los guardianes? Si quien cuidara el sello fuera quien desapareciera en lugar de quien está a la vista de todos –no me pareció muy linda la escena de Yukito al borde del colapso- ¿eso cambiaria la forma en que funcionan las cartas?" yo lo ubique como una simple inversión, de esa manera el guardián del sol podría estar con libertad sin temor a desaparecer mientras Negi tendría menores posibilidades de correr riesgos al estar siempre junto a las cartas y en consecuencia a su amo. ¿Me habré puesto muy imaginativa?

Ahora que lo pienso… todo parece dar vueltas alrededor de Shaoran ¿o no? es mi personaje favorito junto a Sakura, pero en la narración tendrá mayor énfasis la historia de Shaoran vista desde el enfoque de Sakura. (Si Shaoran estuvo en Francia tiene más que contar ¿no?); Sakura también contara brevemente su historia pero más adelante. Se desarrollara de esta manera para que la forma de pensar, sentir y actuar de Sakura sea deducida por el lector en lugar del narrador.

Advertencia: desde este capítulo hay considerables explicaciones de magia resultado de numerables divagaciones mentales de parte de esta humilde autora. Por eso me tomo la libertad de notificar que nuevamente me basare en el anime principalmente (en eso no habrá problema alguno, pues deduzco que se notara en la lectura), aclarare si uso algún fragmento del manga o de las películas y _si no hay aclaración alguna sobre una explicación_, es una obra imaginaria mía.

Inician las indagaciones de Eriol sobre el guardián del sol ¿acertara en sus hipótesis esta vez sobre Tukusama Hotaru? Eriol erro en su primer hipótesis porque no contaba con la información completa… al menos no fue su culpa.

¡No hay cartas nuevas este capítulo! Van seis, les faltan tres. ¿Cómo serán las otras?

A Sakura le empieza a gustar Shaoran mas que como un _simple amigo_ y se desquito con Eriol (debió aceptar la tutoría ¿no creen?), Negi ha demostrado ser imparcial en sus opiniones pero muy celosa con Shaoran ¿cierto? Sakura tuvo nuevamente una premonición… pero logro ver _algo más_ ¿Qué significara? ¿Qué más ignoran nuestros protagonistas?

**Reviews: **

Muchas gracias por los comentarios que dejan, mi ánimo ha estado un poco decaído últimamente y han sido muy amables de opinar que mi historia no es una pérdida de tiempo para mí. Les estoy profundamente agradecida por el apoyo.

**julietamarilyn****.**Nuevamente su comentario ha subido enormemente mi ánimo. Me alivia mucho saber que mi historia sigue siendo de su agrado, porque a medida avance dudare mas sobre la trama y el contenido… aunque tengo planeadas algunas partes que espero lleguen a ser de su interés. Solo con el tiempo es que podrá saber si la espera lo valdrá.

**Sole713.** ¡Estoy sorprendida! ¡Tu hipótesis acertó! Shaoran es el creador de las cartas del Infinito, pero escribí adrede algunos puntos para que generara confusión, al igual que las conversaciones de Negi y demás. ¿Qué sería de una historia de misterio sin suspenso y enigma? El largo esta compensado con este capítulo, aunque no todos los capítulos serán tan largos. Nuevamente, gracias por el comentario y gracias por seguir este humilde fic.

**saraimedina****.mtz.** Muchas gracias por su comentario, me alegra saber que mi historia es de su agrado. Espero que este capítulo lo sea también.

**Melania. **Mis más sinceros agradecimientos, me siento alagada al saber que la historia es de su agrado, me agrada saber que mi historia le ha llamado la atención lo suficiente como para seguirla hasta el final… porque creo que no será corta. Gracias por su comentario.

**Linda-coronado. **Muchas gracias por su comentario, he puesto mucho esfuerzo de mi parte para que esta historia no se aleje demasiado de las personalidades originales y he corregido numerosas veces cada párrafo si siento que "este personaje no haría esto o aquello… y diría algo como esto". Nuevamente mi ego ha sido alimentado. Pienso que a la mayoría de lectores no les llama la atención las historias de drama y misterio, además que prefieren las historias de categoría "M"… es razonable que no lean la mía y en consecuencia no dejen muchos Reviews, pero me contento con saber que lo estoy haciendo bien. Y de nuevo me impresiono un poco, lo descubrió ¡Shaoran creó las cartas del infinito! Mi opinión sigue siendo la misma. "esta historia solo será predecible de una manera u otra para los lectores", en este punto en especifico no pude enredarlo demasiado… pero los próximos serán mucho mas confusos, personalmente me tome la libertad de enredarlo de modo en que hasta yo lo encontrara un tanto ambiguo. Y si, Shaoran vivió en Francia por 4 años, próximamente se revelaran detalles. La historia será larga, así que si Sakura se enamora de Shaoran tan pronto me parecería un tanto insípida, en este momento únicamente _le gusta_ ¡dejare algo de suspenso en esto! En cuanto a mis clases… ya no tengo que ir a la U desde el 10 de diciembre, motivo por el cual casi no he avanzado últimamente los capítulos que ya escribí, me gusta darle seguimiento a esta historia pero seguirla con ahincó mientras estoy en los últimos parciales no me parece muy cuerdo. Ahora estoy bien y agradezco su preocupación. Y estaré enormemente agradecida si tengo su opinión de ahora en adelante, siempre estaré dispuesta a obtener una segunda opinión. Saludos.

**Chicaantirelleno. **(Capitulo 2)Me siento alagada nuevamente, pero no debe inquietarse porque es mi intención concluir esta historia y publicarla. Solamente llegara a rezagarse o tener algún problema en actualizaciones si las publicaciones alcanzan lo actualmente escrito o si por algún motivo mayor no puedo concluirla. Mientras yo esté sana y en una pieza seguiré esta historia hasta el final, ese es mi reto personal.

Les invito a dejar comentarios, opinar, sugerir o criticar. Realmente me ayuda mucho la crítica constructiva.

**Natsuki.**

**(Diciembre 13, 2014)**

PD: ¡actualización extra! La próxima semana habrá actualización por navidad (aunque sea 20 de diciembre, contara para mí como actualización de 24 de diciembre) y la siguiente semana seguirán las publicaciones normales… en otras palabras, tres actualizaciones seguidas ¿protestas?


	7. Capitulo 6: extrañas anomalías

Disclaimer:

Ninguno de los personajes de la serie Sakura Card Captor me pertenece, son propiedad del grupo CLAMP; yo los tomo prestados para esta historia como un entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo 6: extrañas anomalías

-_¿Por qué tuve que tener reunión con el club hoy?_- pensó fugazmente mientras corría hacia la casa de los primos Li –_ ¡quiero llegar ya!_- pocos minutos después –que a Sakura le parecieron eternos- estaba frente a la puerta, respiro profundo hasta tranquilizarse pues no quería que Shaoran notase que acababa de correr desde la escuela para llegar más rápido, aunque estaba muy ansiosa y deseosa de verlo se moriría de la vergüenza si él se enterase –_cálmate… respira … ¡listo!_- una vez pudo respirar con normalidad se seco el rostro con un pañuelo, acomodo nerviosamente su cabello y se vio al espejo para comprobar que no tendría nada extraño en su cara –deseando internamente verse bonita a sus ojos- para después tocar el timbre.

-"creí que te tardarías mas en venir"- opino Mei Ling extrañada al abrir la puerta

-"terminamos más temprano"- mintió Sakura con la esperanza que no lo notase para no sentirse apenada ni parecer _desesperada_

-"ya veo"- musito dejándola pasar y cerrando la puerta tras ella –"estábamos preguntándole a Shaoran como es que noto que Hiragizawa-kun y tu tenían magia"- le puso al tanto mientras nuevamente la empujaba al lado derecho de Shaoran –que estaba en la cabecera de la mesa- y servía té para la recién llegada

–"no es raro notar la magia de otras personas pero me sorprendió mucho que lo notaras y no hicieras ningún comentario"- afirmo Eriol frente a Tomoyo

-"lo note, pero no fui a buscar magos a la escuela como para estar diciendo que sentía sus auras"- expuso Shaoran encogiéndose de hombros –"a mí me pareció extraño que se acercaran a mi sin decir la razón… pensé que eran acosadores"-

A sus interlocutores les surgieron enormes gotas sobre sus cabezas al último comentario –_tanto esfuerzo para que no pensara que éramos acosadores y por no decir porque lo buscábamos es que pensó que éramos acosadores… la discreción no aplica en él_- pensó Eriol un poco divertido –"¿Cómo ocultabas tu aura para el almuerzo? Intente seguir tu magia los primeros días de nieve pero no podía rastrearla por algún motivo"-

-"no estoy muy seguro… pensaba que era mejor estar solo para poder leer y dejaba de sentir mi aura"- murmuro Shaoran dudoso

-"tal vez lo hacía por instinto"- enuncio _Negi_ –nuevamente con su falso aspecto felino- sentada al centro de la mesa junto a Kerberos –que se estaba comiendo los postres llevados con una sorprendente velocidad- causando curiosidad en Eriol por lo que agrego –"mi señor amo creó un conjuro para que nadie percibiera su magia, tal vez lo hacía sin darse cuenta"-

-"interesante, si fuese posible, cuando recuerdes como hacer el conjuro ¿me lo explicarías?"- pidió Eriol genuinamente interesado

-"supongo"- contesto Shaoran -_¿un conjuro para ocultar la magia? ¿Realmente es posible? si es posible ¿lo hice yo?_-

-"me da mucha curiosidad a mi también… "- Musito tímidamente Sakura –"sobre todo las cartas"-

-"eso me hace pensar ¿has pensado en porque escogiste ese nombre?"- intervino Tomoyo a la derecha de Sakura

–"cierto ¿Por qué Infinity en lugar de tu nombre?"- curioseo Mei Ling

Shaoran se removió visiblemente incomodo por lo que _Negi_ intervino –"¿se ha decidido que estudiara cuando retome sus clases extra?"- con esa pregunta Mei Ling le agradeció mentalmente a la guardiana pues no tuvo intención de ofender al chino

-"supongo que seguiré con las mismas clases, solamente cambiare el idioma"-reflexiono Shaoran en voz alta

-"¿no sabes ya varios idiomas?"- medito Sakura un poco cohibida –_habla cantones, inglés, japonés, coreano, alemán y francés… ¿aun así quiere aprender otro?_-

-"¿Cuál tienes en mente?"- curioseo Eriol

–"mmm… tal vez italiano"- decreto Shaoran

_Negi_ le vio fijamente unos segundos antes de anunciar -"pero mi señor amo, usted ya habla italiano"- Sakura se atraganto con el té mientras Shaoran veía a _Negi_ confundido y los otros veían la escena incrédulos –"fue el ultimo idioma que aprendió usted en Francia"-

-"¿el ultimo?"- repitió Tomoyo conmocionada –"¿Cuántos idiomas aprendió Li-kun en Francia?"-

-"solo cuatro"- respondió con simpleza y Sakura sintió que la habitación giraba ¿Cuántos idiomas hablaba Shaoran?

Mei Ling suspiro pesadamente antes de murmurar –"diría que estoy sorprendida… pero Shaoran pasaba estudiando tanto tiempo que lo extraño seria que no hablara varios idiomas"-

-"es interesante"- opino Eriol divertido –"aunque hablo japonés, mandarín y cantones por mis memorias como el mago Clow no he aprendido tantos idiomas… solo inglés, francés, portugués, griego e italiano"- sus espectadores le vieron con sorpresa y Eriol consulto –"¿Cuáles idiomas has aprendido Li-kun?"-

-"los que _sí _recuerdo haber aprendido son cantones, inglés, mandarín, indio, turco, ruso, japonés y alemán"- enuncio Shaoran haciendo memoria y sus interlocutores le vieron perplejos

-"¡no seas mentiroso!"- salto Kerberos –"¡tú no hablas tantos idiomas!"-

-"*mi señor amo no miente Kerberos, él aprendió esos idiomas*"- hablo _Negi_

-"¡¿Qué dijiste?!"- chillo el guardián al no entender el idioma que había hablado la guardiana

-"dijo: "mi señor amo no miente Kerberos, él aprendió esos idiomas" pero…"- tradujo Shaoran y Kerberos le vio incrédulo –"¿Cómo aprendiste ruso?"-

-"*usted me enseño*"- contesto en el mismo idioma que ni Kerberos ni los otros entendieron

-"¿en serio?"- pregunto Shaoran confundido

-"si, hablamos francés, inglés, japonés, cantones, mandarín y ruso; a excepción del japonés y francés usted nos enseño los otros idiomas"- conto _Negi_ –"pero debido a sus clases no tenía mucho tiempo libre así que no pudo enseñarnos otros"-

-_una gata habla más idiomas que yo…_- pensó Sakura con pesadumbre

-"¿Por qué los aprendiste?"- inquirió Eriol –_son casi solo de Asia_-

-"asuntos familiares"- respondió Shaoran con simpleza, pero ni Tomoyo, Kerberos o Sakura entendieron a que se refería

-"¿Cuáles idiomas aprendió Shaoran en Francia?"- le pregunto Mei Ling a la guardiana

-"los idiomas que aprendió tras regresar a China fueron el coreano y después francés, en Francia aprendió árabe, griego, español e Italiano"-

Sakura sintió admiración al contar –_catorce idiomas… ¡increíble!_-

Shaoran vio a _Negi_ confundido al murmurar –"¿Español? Nunca me llamo la atención, ni estuve obligado a aprenderlo… ¿Por qué español?"-

La guardiana rio por lo bajo antes de explicar –"por una apuesta, un amigo suyo le reto a aprender el idioma en un año o menos mientras él aprendía cantones… aunque él tenía ventaja porque había estado en clases por dos años no paso el examen oficial, mientras usted paso el examen después de once meses, usted le gano"-

-_¿Qué clase de vida llevaba yo en Francia?_- se reprendió mentalmente Shaoran al escuchar a _Negi _–_ ¿aprender un idioma por una apuesta? Suena bastante absurdo_-

-"parece que tenias amigos muy peculiares"- comento Eriol riendo divertido –"¿Qué apostaron?"-

-"el amigo de mi señor amo quería que mi señor amo le consiguiera una cita, pero como mi señor amo se negó empezó a fastidiar a mi señor amo… mi señor amo en un intento de hacer que dejase de molestar le dijo que si ganaba, él le daría un Vuillaume de 1864 (1) y él accedió sin pensarlo así que cuando perdió tubo que comprárselo a mi señor amo"- narro la gata divertida –"se estuvo quejando por dos meses porque lo castigaron por gastar sus ahorros, pero debía cumplir su palabra"-

-_¿un qué?_- se pregunto mentalmente Sakura al no saber a qué se refería la guardiana

-"¿un violín?"- se sorprendió Eriol –"¿Li-kun toca el violín?"-

_Negi _asintió antes de garantizar –"mi señor amo es alguien de muchos talentos"-

-_habla varios idiomas, esta adelantado en los temas de la escuela, sabe tocar el violín… ¿Qué más puede hacer Shaoran-kun?_- reflexiono Sakura sintiendo admiración por el chino –_no importa demasiado en que se desempeñe, él siempre logra lo que quiere… Shaoran-kun es admirable, no es extraño que me guste mucho_- sintió sus mejías arder al ver de reojo al joven que empezó a escribir en su cuaderno –frotando su sien con su izquierda- sin prestar mayor atención a las palabras de los otros.

* * *

><p>-"… si estuviese en Europa en este momento tendría mejores propuestas, pero debo permanecer aquí por ahora <em>por motivos personales<em>"- expuso Nakuru

-"supongo que tienes razón"- concedió Yukito a su interlocutora con quien tomaba el té de la tarde para poder entrevistarla y bajo la voz al consultar –"¿ha habido algún inconveniente? Ni Kerberos ni Sakura-chan me han pedido que vaya"-

-"pueden arreglárselas solos, pero no nos han llamado la mayoría de veces porque ha sido de improviso y no ha habido tiempo… supongo que te explicaran en cuanto haya ocasión"- opino Nakuru con seriedad mientras tomaba su té

–"lo imagino, pero no deja de darme curiosidad… _él_ también está inquieto por el silencio"- conto Yukito en voz baja y Nakuru capto el mensaje

-"tengo un presentimiento que algo sucederá… es solo cuestión de tiempo"- reflexiono Nakuru en voz alta

* * *

><p>-"no sabía que la familia Li era tan importante en China"- expuso Tomoyo tras escuchar por Eriol que los Li eran la familia de las familias más influyentes en China<p>

-"somos quienes tienes mayor influencia en Hong Kong, pero en China se comparte la influencia con muchas familias, entre ellos los Ming"- declaro Mei Ling con simpleza

-"¿los Ming?"- repitió Sakura anonada -_esa chica…_-

-"¿no lo sabes? Los Ming son descendientes de la dinastía Ming, primeros gobernadores de China"- informo Mei Ling –"fueron ellos quienes ordenaron la quema de libros"-

Eriol la vio con una enorme gota sobre su cabeza antes que Shaoran interviniera –"La dinastía Ming no fue la primera dinastía Mei Ling, fue la penúltima"- Mei Ling lo vio confundida por lo que agrego –"la primera dinastía de China es la dinastía Xia, la dinastía Shang es la segunda y primera en estar documentada, seguida de la dinastía Zhou y quien ordeno la quema de libros fue el emperador Qin Shi Huang de la dinastía Qin y cuarta dinastía de china"-

Sakura y Tomoyo observaron a Shaoran anonadas mientras Mei Ling se sonrojaba apenada y Kerberos se burlaba de la china –"es tu propio país y ni si quiera conoces su historia"-

-"recordar todas las dinastías y los aportes de cada una de ellas es bastante difícil"- intercedió Eriol comprensivo –_aunque si Li-kun debe saberlas de memoria significa que mis suposiciones no estaban erróneas ¿uh?_-

-_¡qué vergüenza! ¿Cómo puede recordarlas tan bien? ¡Es confuso!_- mascullo mentalmente Mei Ling

-"¡se acabaron los panecillos! ¡Traigan más!"-exigió Kerberos tras terminarse la cuarta bandeja

-"¿Por qué debería traerte más?"- salto Mei Ling viendo al guardián con el seño fruñido

-"¡Quiero más!"- chillo Kerberos

Mei Ling lo ignoro deliberadamente por lo que Eriol comento divertido –"no muerdas la mano de quien te alimenta… no debiste molestarla Kerberos"-

El aludido gruño por lo bajo antes de demandar –"¡tráeme más panecillos mocoso!"- Un tenedor se clavo justo donde hasta hace dos segundos había estado Kerberos, quien en cuanto se escucho a si mismo diciéndole "mocoso" a Shaoran como por acto reflejo se retiro

-"uhmm… falle"- musito _Negi_ con enfado y a Kerberos le surgió una enorme gota sobre su cabeza

-_así que no me equivoque ¿uh? Solo me ataca cuando llamo al mocoso "mocoso"…_- una taza "voló" hasta dar con su cabeza y romperse –"¿Por qué fue eso?"- murmuro Kerberos apenas consiente sobre la mesa

-"imagine que lo insultaste mentalmente"- enuncio _Negi_ y a los espectadores les surgieron enormes gotas sobre sus cabezas –"por favor perdone la taza rota mi señor amo"- Shaoran se encogió de hombros antes de levantarse y recoger las bandejas y con cuidado levantar los trozos de la taza –"deje que me encargue yo"- solicito la guardiana acercándose a los trozos para verlos fijamente, en ese momento se levantaron solos y se colocaron sobre la bandeja donde Shaoran los había estado colocando

La guardiana abrió la boca –muy seguramente para pedir que le dejase llevar la bandeja- por lo que Shaoran la detuvo con un gesto mientras indicaba –"llevare esto yo"- sin más se retiro a la cocina

-"¿siempre pudiste mover los objetos _Negi_?"- curioseo Eriol

-"siempre he podido… y siempre que los regentes estén bajo el dominio de mi señor amo podre"- murmuro la gata en voz alta

Sakura la vio con su natural curiosidad antes de preguntar-"¿Cómo es que tu…?"-

El sonido de vidrio roto detuvo las palabras de Sakura y _Negi_ sin pensárselo dos veces se fue rápidamente a la cocina seguida de los demás –"mi señor amo ¿está bien?"- cuestiono la guardiana en cuanto entro acercándose a él

Shaoran se apoyaba a la pared con una mano mientras con la otra frotaba su sien cerrando los ojos con fuerza –_son más consecutivas y fuertes cada vez_- pensó respirando profundo e ignorando las voces de los recién llegados ¡le dolía mucho su cabeza! Cuando la punzada finalmente mermo susurro aun con los ojos cerrados –"siento una presencia muy… _extraña_"- sus interlocutores lo vieron perplejos

-"¿una presencia?"- se extraño Eriol viendo como Shaoran empezaba a respirar con regularidad y abría sus ojos

-"¿Qué clase de presencia?"- inquirió _Negi_ muy seria

Shaoran medito unos segundos frotando aun sus sienes antes de indicar –"no recuerdo haberla sentido antes pero me parece _muy familiar_"-

-"¿puede notar alguna similitud con las cartas?"- interrogo _Negi_ ante la extrañez general

-"se siente parecida pero hay _algo que es diferente_… aunque no estoy muy seguro de que sea"- declaro Shaoran –"tiene un aura muy fuerte… pero también muy inestable"-

-"una regente ¿uh?"- musito la guardiana mas para si

-"¿no sientes tú la presencia?"- dudo Sakura

-"no"- respondió _Negi_ y a la muda interrogante explico –"no se ha activado todavía… solamente mi señor amo puede ubicarlas e identificarlas cuando no se han activado, por ello yo no la siento aun… pero si tiene un aura fuerte e inestable debe ser la regente que queda"-

-"¿está muy lejos?"- cuestiono Eriol captando el mensaje

-"si, pero se está moviendo de alguna manera… se acerca"- informo Shaoran sintiendo menor presión en su cabeza, noto entonces los restos de una taza –para remplazar la que rompió su guardiana- y una bandeja con panecillos en el piso y se inclino para recogerlos siendo detenido en el acto por Mei Ling

-"estas pálido… ve a recostarte yo limpiare esto"- ordeno la china halándolo sin esfuerzo hasta el sofá donde lo obligo a sentarse antes de regresar a limpiar el piso de la cocina con ayuda de Tomoyo

-"no parece que sea la primera vez que sucede"- afirmo Eriol como evidente reprimenda –"¿desde cuándo sucede?"-

Shaoran suspiro antes de hablar -"desde mediados de octubre"- Sakura, Kerberos, Eriol y _Negi_ le vieron perplejos por lo que agrego reflexivo –"normalmente son jaquecas que duran unos segundos… nunca había durado tanto ni había dolido tanto"-

-"¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?"- pregunto Sakura con angustia

-"los doctores habían dicho que las jaquecas eran por esforzarme demasiado en recordar… pero ya que ahora sé que no recuerdo por alguien más, se que si tengo dolor de cabeza es porque de alguna manera u otra el conjuro se está rompiendo… ya sea porque pueda recuperar mis recuerdos por que pueda romper yo el conjuro o porque el conjuro se debilite hasta romperse"- sus interlocutores lo vieron con sorpresa unos segundos para después asegurar

-"de acuerdo, no te ofendas… pero no pareces estar tan bien como para ir tu solo por esa carta"- molesto Eriol aunque lo decía en serio, _Negi_ –que normalmente se habría enfadado por el comentario- le dio la razón en silencio –"te ayudare con esa carta"-

-"yo también"- garantizo Sakura -"¿a dónde?"-

Antes que Shaoran pudiera abrir la boca para contestar _Negi_ intervino –"será mejor esperar a que anochezca… si no se ha activado significa que aun no ha activado el perímetro y si la forzamos a activarse podría dañar a alguien que esté cerca"-

-"sería muy arriesgado"- concordó Eriol –"en ese caso le llamare a Nakuru y Spinel"- y dicho lo último se dirigió rápidamente donde estaba su maletín para tomar su teléfono celular y llamar a la identidad falsa de su guardiana

-_será mejor que le avise a mi papá que llegare tarde… no puedo irme dejando así a Shaoran-kun y si me fuera no podría regresar con Touya en casa_- medito Sakura para luego ir a buscar su teléfono y llamar a su progenitor

El tiempo parecía pasar con pasmosa lentitud, cenaron en silencio en el apartamento de los chinos poco antes que llegaran Nakuru y Yukito –sorprendiendo mucho a Sakura por su llegada-que estaba con ella cuando Eriol le llamo y Spinel salió de la bolsa de la guardiana de la luna de las cartas Eriol en cuanto cerraron la puerta, pues Nakuru y Yukito fueron a traer al gato y por ello se retrasaron, Eriol le "presento" a Shaoran sus guardianes y a Yukito y permanecieron en silencio esperando en la sala.

Eran las nueve y media pero no salían aun porque querían asegurarse que la mayoría de calles estuviesen solas, fue cuando el teléfono de Tomoyo sonó y está contesto rápidamente para luego contar con renovados ánimos –"ya vinieron a dejar la camioneta, está afuera"-

-"¿camioneta?"- se extraño Sakura –"creí que llamaste para avisar que llegarías tarde"-

-"si, y pedí también que trajeran la camioneta… traeré los últimos trajes que confeccione"- anuncio Tomoyo con una radiante sonrisa antes de salir divertida, enormes gotas se formaron sobre las cabezas de los demás

–"¿trajes?"- murmuro Shaoran confundido

-"ehmmm a Tomoyo-chan le gusta diseñar trajes"- explico Sakura –"para la captura de cartas Clow solía confeccionar trajes para mi"-

-"y grabar a Sakura-san"- completo Eriol divertido al ver la extrañez en Shaoran –_ creo que me quedare más tiempo del que tenía en mente… parece demasiado divertido como para no verlo en vivo_-

-"creo que no tendrán inconvenientes en estos"- garantizo Tomoyo entrando de nuevo con ropa doblada en sus manos

-"¿no crees que es innecesario Tomoyo-chan?"- inquirió Sakura con una enorme gota sobre su cabeza

-"es absolutamente necesario"- refuto una soñadora Tomoyo –"no he podido grabarte ninguna de las ocasiones anteriores… ahora si podre"- coloco la ropa sobre un sofá antes de tomar las de encima y entregarlas a Sakura solicitando –"póntelo por favor… creo que te agradara mucho _este conjunto_"- Sakura vio con extrañez las otras ropas que estaban en el sofá por lo que Tomoyo rio divertida antes de tomar las segundas y dárselas a Shaoran diciendo –"espero te queden bien Li-kun"- Shaoran la vio anonado por lo que Tomoyo agrego –"si no te molesta me gustaría que los uses"-

El chino estaba confundido cuando murmuro –"pero…"-

-"¡vamos! No va a morderte, solo úsala ¿de acuerdo?"- interrumpió Mei Ling temiendo la negativa de su primo mientras lo levantaba a tirones y lo obligaba a entrar a su cuarto para después cerrar la puerta sonriendo

-"¿le confeccionaste un traje a Shaoran-kun?"- murmuro Sakura confundida

Tomoyo sonrió divertida antes de pedir mientras tomaba el tercer traje y lo alcanzaba a Eriol -"si solo Li-kun y Sakura-chan tienen trajes Li-kun podría _sospechar_ ¿te molestaría usar este? Notaras que no es muy diferente al que usabas antes"-

-"todo por ver algo entretenido"- confirmo Eriol tomándolo

-"puedes cambiarte en el baño"- concedió Mei Ling señalando una puerta cerrada –"¿Qué haces Kinomoto-san?"- reprendió Mei Ling al ver estática de confusión a Sakura –"ve a cambiarte"- la tironeo y la ingreso a su propia alcoba cerrando la puerta tras ella

-_¿le confecciono un traje a Shaoran-kun?_- repitió mentalmente Sakura aun sin creérselo mientras se cambiaba su ropa por el blanco traje de una falda-short corta, una blusa sin mangas de color gris cubierta casi por completo por un elegante abrigo con notas musicales doradas en el hombro derecho, guantes grises –muy seguramente pensando en el invierno- medias negras con botas sin tacón que le llegaban arriba de la rodilla y un gorro blanco con una nota dorada al lado izquierdo del mismo –_es muy bonito_- admitió Sakura para sí al verse en el espejo del cuarto de Mei Ling para después pensar con ilusión –_ojala a él le guste como me veo_- tomo el blanco bolso que complementaba el atuendo e introdujo las cartas del infinito y sus propias cartas.

Cuando Sakura salió de la habitación su vista se puso inmediatamente en el traje azul de Eriol –muy similar al de Clow pero un poco más discreto y sin el extravagante sombrero- para luego con la mirada buscar a Shaoran y sonrojarse hasta las orejas al verle vistiendo un pantalón y zapatos negros, una camisa gris casi cubierta por completo por un abrigo negro con una nota musical dorada en el hombro derecho y guantes grises

–"le queda bien ¿no?"- le pregunto en el oído Mei Ling riendo jocosa

-"si"- susurro Sakura sintiendo su corazón martillarle entre las costillas al notar el conjunto que Tomoyo _creó para ambos_, cuya única diferencia era la selección de colores, pero Shaoran parecía no notarlo y parecía sumamente extrañado viendo desde varios ángulos sus mangas

-"¿te incomoda?"- inquirió Tomoyo y Shaoran negó con la cabeza antes de comentar

-"tienes talento… podría jurar que fue hecho a la medida"-

Sobre las cabezas de Mei Ling y Tomoyo surgieron enormes gotas –"me alegra que te guste"- dijo Tomoyo mientras Eriol contenía la risa, pues estaba al tanto que Tomoyo le había pedido a Mei Ling que le consiguiera las medidas del chino –y la prima le tomo medidas mientras este dormía para evitar incomodarlo o que se negara- por lo que efectivamente era un traje a la medida

-"¿nos vamos ya?"- propuso Eriol viendo la hora –"no deben haber muchas personas fuera en este momento"-

Como toda respuesta afirmativa _Negi_ salto a los brazos de Shaoran –la gata no había abierto la boca desde que entro Yukito- Shaoran noto el listón dorado con una nota musical negra en el cuello de la felina pero no hizo comentario alguno al respecto y en silencio se dirigió a la salida seguido de cerca por los demás.

–"¿por dónde?"- consulto Sakura al joven en cuanto vieron la nevada calle desierta

Shaoran le tomo solo dos segundos caminar hacia un lado indicando –"por aquí"- caminaron por largos minutos en que empezaron a sentir el frio de la estación invernal y viendo como Shaoran caminaba aparentemente tranquilo Nakuru cuestiono

-"¿sabes a dónde vas?"-

-"la verdad no"- respondió de inmediato con absoluta simpleza causando que a sus interlocutores les surgieran enormes gotas sobre sus cabezas –_su presencia se hace más débil de vez en cuando… hay algo extraño en esta presencia, es fuerte pero no se percibe clara y es muy irregular… 'Water' era inestable pero no de la misma manera, ¿Qué clase de carta es esta?_- súbitamente Shaoran se detuvo extrañando a los demás –_se está dispersando_- sin dar explicaciones empezó a ir más rápido hasta que corría sin importarle la temperatura o las voces llamándole detrás

-"¿Qué sucede?"- cuestiono _Negi_ al extraño comportamiento de su amo, que ya ni la sujetaba pues era la gata quien se había afianzado apenas en el elegante abrigo

-"se está esparciendo muy rápido… "- murmuro Shaoran sin saber exactamente porque esa no era una buena señal y debía darse prisa. Fue apenas consciente de haber corrido por varias calles desconocidas, haber cruzado un callejón y haberse saltado con agilidad un alto cerco antes de llegar a una calle que le pareció _muy familiar_, fue cuando finalmente se detuvo respirando un poco irregular -_¿está aquí?_- giro a sus lados sin saber porque el parque con figuras de pingüinos le parecía conocida, pero ya no sabía adónde ir –_su presencia se siente más fuerte aquí… pero está demasiado disperso como para ubicarla ¿dónde está?_-

-"¡Shaoran!"- llamo Mei Ling en cuanto le dio alcance con los otros quienes respiraban con dificultad ¡Shaoran podía ser muy rápido cuando se lo proponía y ninguno dejo atrás a Tomoyo que era la menos rápida y estaba más cansada! –"¡¿Por qué te fuiste sin decirnos…?!"- se calló súbitamente con la mano enguantada de Shaoran sobre su boca

-"silencio"- pidió Shaoran antes de soltarla y seguir viendo a sus lados –_algo no anda bien…_-

-"¿está aquí?"- pregunto Eriol en voz baja y al ver el asentimiento de Shaoran agrego –"¿hay alguna forma de encontrarla?"-

Shaoran no contesto, pero no podía quitarse el mal presentimiento acompañado de un extraño escalofrió que no estaba vinculado con el frio de la época –"¿Qué sucede?"- cuestiono Sakura al ver el mutismo del chino

Sakura se sobresalto cuanto Shaoran giro y de un rápido movimiento pasó su espada –la misma que había usado de pequeño y que libero con velocidad- frente a ella, repeliendo una daga que cayó al suelo, para después ponerse en guardia viendo a los arboles detrás de las figuras de pingüinos

-"¡impresionante!"- se escucho una voz sádica con un tono socarrón desde los arboles haciendo que Yukito fuera cubierto por las alas de Yue al igual que Kerberos poniéndose frente a las humanas sin magia y junto a Sakura -"no sabía que estabas aquí, _niño_ Li… tus reflejos siguen siendo muy buenos"- una silueta cubierta por una túnica negra con capucha surgió de las heladas sombras, Eriol sin perder tiempo libero mentalmente su báculo y sus guardianes cambiaron a su verdadera forma

–"¡oh! Así que los rumores eran ciertos… la reencarnación del mago Clow está con nosotros… y creo unos _ejemplares _impresionantes"- se escucho otra voz detrás de la primera silueta mientras de las sombras de los arboles surgía una silueta con una túnica con capucha que parecía tener mayor altura y delgadez que la primera

-"me siento _honrado_ de saber que _me conocen_, pero si no fuese mucha molestia ¿podrían decirnos quiénes son?"- interrogo Eriol con seriedad

Sus interlocutores rieron antes de bajar las capuchas de sus cabezas, la primera silueta era de una persona con un rostro arrugado y cabello canoso, posiblemente tendría unos sesenta años pero no se veía ni enfermizo ni débil; mientras la segunda silueta revelo a un adulto de unos treinta años con largo cabello negro atado en una coleta trasera, ambos tenían un brillo siniestro en sus miradas que motivo a Sakura a invocar su báculo

–"no nos conocen, pero nosotros si sabemos quiénes son ustedes _niños_"- aseguro el anciano

-"él único que nos conocería muy bien seria _el mocoso Li_… aunque nos enteramos de tu oportuna amnesia, ¡tuvimos mucha suerte!"- declaro con sorna el adulto

-"jefes de dinastías mágicas¿uh?"- sus interlocutores dejaron de reír a las palabras de Eriol dando por afirmada la suposición del joven –"¿de cuales dinastías?"-

-"eres muy astuto _niño Clow_… aunque no te servirá de mucho te lo diré… yo soy Shang Dewei, jefe de la familia Shang"- informo el anciano y agrego –"mi estimado amigo es Zhou Chew, jefe de la familia Zhou"-

-"pierdes tu tiempo en presentaciones… sabes que no duraran mucho"- mascullo el jefe Zhou

-"descuida mi estimado Zhou… los _muertos_ no pueden hablar"- comento con espeluznante sadismo el mayor.

Sakura, Eriol y Shaoran se pusieron en guardia al igual que los guardianes –estos alrededor de las asustadas humanas sin magia - y _Negi_ que había saltado al piso en cuanto los jefes salieron se puso frente a su amo –aunque los jefes la ignoraron muy seguramente porque debido a la nieve pasaba casi desapercibido su pelaje- al ver múltiples siluetas adultas cubiertas hasta el rostro de negro con una apariencia de ninja saliendo de los arboles frente a ellos y de la calle atrás de ellos, les estaban rodeando con evidentes intenciones homicidas.

–"uhmm… ¿no crees que es un desperdicio que mueran _tan rápido_?"- expuso el jefe Zhou con aburrimiento

-"¿Qué tienes en mente?"- curioseo el jefe Shang, haciendo un gesto con su mano y los ninjas dejaron de avanzar haciendo evidente que seguían sus ordenes

-"los _nuestros_ los mataran en unos segundos… seria más _entretenido_ verlos _pelear_ por sus vidas un rato ¿no crees?"- murmuro con una retorcida sonrisa –"y _él_ quería mucho terminar con _el mocoso_… seria entretenido ver si pueden con _él_ o no"-

-"uhmmm… ahora que lo dices te entra curiosidad… y el heredero de los Li no debe sobrevivir _esta vez_ de todos modos"- coincidió el jefe Shang e hizo una seña con su mano y de las sombras de los arboles surgieron nuevas siluetas de ninjas –sin embargo a ninguno le quedo duda que eran todos hechiceros- que tiraban de gruesas cadenas tironeando una persona encapuchada de negro y atada con cadenas a su alrededor –"suéltenlo y denle su espada… veremos cuanto duran los _niños_ con _él_"- ordeno el jefe Shang y las ocho siluetas –dos por cada una de las cadenas que ataban sus extremidades- parecieron bacilar unos segundos por lo que el jefe Zhou rio divertido al retar

-"¿acaso le tienen miedo?"- la figura encauchada se removió bruscamente abalanzándose en dirección de los extrañados Shaoran, Sakura, Eriol y los guardianes por lo que tensaron mas las cadenas para inmovilizarlo –"¡que patético! ¡Le tienen miedo y _ni siquiera_ esta suelto!"- se acerco a la atada figura y le pateo la espalda tirándolo al piso y demando –"¡retírenle ahora los grilletes cobardes!"-

Los aludidos parecieron dudar nuevamente antes de acercarse y retirar la cadena que le rodeaba el cuerpo y jalonear las cadenas de sus manos estirando sus extremidades para retirar unos plateados grilletes de sus muñecas con rapidez y retirarse con mayor velocidad luego de haber hecho lo mismo con los pies de la lastimosa figura encapuchada, pusieron una espada Jian (2) con una blanca hoja frente a la silueta encapuchada antes de retirarse como si sus vidas dependieran de ello.

-_se toman muchas molestias con alguien tan débil…_- pensó Eriol viendo como la maltratada mano blanca –como la de un muerto- del desconocido tomaba la espada y se levantaba con ayuda de esta, podían saber que su respiración era increíblemente irregular gracias a la baja temperatura, pues el vaho salía de la capucha de la negra túnica del desconocido mientras caminaba tambaleándose en dirección a donde ellos estaban; Y para sorpresa general todos los hechiceros que hasta hace unos minutos les rodeaban con intenciones homicidas retrocedieron con pasmosa velocidad.

El desconocido permaneció de pie tambaleándose y jadeando a unos metros de ellos y por alguna razón desconocida los que tenían magia sintieron un escalofrió al verlo tan cerca. –"nuestro _estimado colega_ fallo en matarte _la última vez niño_ Li"- conto el jefe Shang viendo al extrañado Shaoran –"pero ha estado muy ansioso en cuanto te acercaste… será interesante verte morir por él"-

Shaoran abrió la boca para intentar preguntar de que hablaba pero no tuvo tiempo, pues la blanca hoja del desconocido estuvo a punto de córtalo y solo un rápido movimiento defensivo de Shaoran pudo detener el veloz y mortal ataque; _Negi _salto abalanzándose contra el encapuchado y este solamente la golpeo con su mano izquierda dejándola inconsciente en el piso antes de atacar nuevamente a Shaoran ante su perpleja audiencia ¿pudo inmovilizar a _Negi_ sin esfuerzo?

Spinel Sun se acerco con velocidad para tomar a _Negi_ del piso con su boca mientras Kerberos, Yue y Ruby Moon atacaban al extraño con un ataque combinado y ante los impactados presentes el encapuchado hizo un movimiento con su espada generando un campo que repelió los ataques.

-"¡podrá con ellos!"- se espanto Sakura antes de ver como les lanzaba esferas de luz dorada –que no tenía la menor intención de arriesgarse a recibir para averiguar que eran- por lo que llamo –"¡_'Shield'_!"- para cubrir a los guardianes del ataque por unos segundos pues el escudo mermo y se destruyo

-"¡manténganse atrás! ¡Cuiden a Daidouji-san y Li-san!"- ordeno Eriol comprendiendo que los guardianes serian los primeros en caer si seguían atacando

El extraño ataco a Shaoran con destreza con su espada mientras este detenía sus veloces ataques con cierta dificultad –_busca hacerme retroceder con su peso… físicamente no debe ser muy fuerte_- dedujo Shaoran al ver que siempre que le atacaba se abalanzaba contra él para tener mayor ventaja, pero el problema es que funcionaba pues consiguió hacerlo caer y levanto su espada para dejarla caer contra Shaoran pero Sakura intervino a tiempo diciendo

-"¡_'Sword'_!"- para detener su ataque por muy poco con su espada, el extraño retrocedió unos pasos en los que Shaoran pudo incorporarse antes de detener un nuevo ataque

-"¡_'Thunder'_!"- hablo Eriol para dirigir un relámpago contra el misterioso atacante que lo repelió con un movimiento con su espada para atacar de nuevo al chino

-_¡es rápido!_- reflexiono Sakura mentalmente -_¡hay que mantenerlo lejos…!_- casi sin pensar conjuro –"¡_'Arrow'_!"- la carta de la flecha apunto hacia el extraño que retrocedió en cuanto las flechas se abalanzaron contra él, apenas pudiendo eludirlas y bloquear la mayoría pues la única flecha que logro darle rasgo su brazo izquierdo tiñendo la blanca nieve bajo este de carmesí

El oponente misterioso no se movió por unos segundos para después poner su espada frente a él mientras tocaba la hoja con su mano izquierda, la hoja se volvió azul y el extraño corto el aire antes que un haz de luz chocara con la nieve en forma de llamas azules que se expandían con velocidad hacia Sakura, Shaoran, Eriol, y atrás de estos los guardianes y Tomoyo y Mei Ling.

–"¡_'Watery'_!"- clamo Eriol pero la carta de agua solo consiguió evaporarse al ser quemada con las altas y calientes llamas que seguían expandiéndose en su dirección y derritiendo la nieve sin esfuerzo -"¡salgan de aquí!"- impero a los guardianes que sin perder tiempo se elevaron con Mei Ling y Tomoyo sobre el guardián del sol de las cartas Sakura. El extraño se adelanto con pasmosa velocidad atacando a Shaoran e impidiéndole alejarse por lo que Eriol se acerco mientras ordenaba –"¡_'Shield'_!"- Shaoran aprovecho los segundos que le tomo al extraño destruir el escudo de Eriol para alejarse de él y llegar donde Eriol siendo rodeados por las llamas con rapidez por lo que Shaoran tomo un pergamino entre sus ropas y una burbuja de aire les alejo de las llamas; sin espera permiso Eriol anuncio –"¡estamos bien! ¡Aléjate Sakura-san!"-

-"¡_'Fly'_!"- las blancas alas de Sakura surgieron a la orden de su dueña que se elevo tras los guardianes sintiendo un extraño _deja vu_

_Las espesas nubes parecían la promesa de una fuerte y violenta tormenta, el lejano eco de relámpagos hacia tétrico el paisaje, la fría brisa azotaba su rostro, sentía el frío viento calarle los huesos pero no se detuvo. Siguió ascendiendo con velocidad, lejos del peligroso suelo. Y una vez ganada suficiente altura bajo su mirada: las calientes llamas se expandían con velocidad, de alguna manera el piso brillaba en color dorado tenuemente, la extraña mezcla de colores le dio la impactante y bizarra visión: ardientes y violentas llamas verdes._

_Su vista se dirigió rápida hacia el origen del fuego: En el centro de las llamas originando el fuego era visible una silueta oscura y espectral, como de un muerto cubierto con la oscura y larga túnica y pese a la luz emitida por las llamas no era posible ver su cubierto rostro_

Caminando directamente hacia Shaoran y Eriol, ¿Qué podría hacer? Fue cuando una idea cruzo su mente.

Por otra parte Shaoran y Eriol no encontraban manera de salir de su segura burbuja sin quemarse, parecía que el fuego se acumulaba rodeándoles. Visualizaron al desconocido encapuchado caminando entre las llamas como un fantasma, una sombra, un espectro o un verdugo, _su verdugo_; fue cuando lo vieron emerger de las llamas frente ellos, notando que las llamas no parecían dañarle.

–_él las controla_-pensó Eriol con disimulado terror viéndolo cruzar sin esfuerzo la burbuja de aire que les cubría y protegía del violento fuego. -"¡_'Sword'_!"- musito suavemente Eriol y su dorado báculo se convirtió en una elegante espada inglesa.

-"¿Qué haces? Solo me ataca a mi"- le asevero Shaoran –"debes buscar la manera de salir"-

-"no dejare a un amigo pelear solo"- aseguro Eriol sonriendo visiblemente temeroso –"si son dos espadas las que lo atacan le será más difícil conseguir lo que quiere ¿no?"-

Shaoran le observo un instante con una inmensa sorpresa, respeto, admiración y agradecimiento; para luego de un rápido movimiento detener por muy poco el veloz y seguramente mortal ataque del extraño, bloqueando algunos ataques él y otros Eriol, logrando al menos evitar que lograse su objetivo y aunque cada vez sus ataques tenían menos fuerza seguramente por debilidad –por lo que eran más fáciles de bloquear - sus movimientos con la espada se volvían más certeros haciendo casi imposible la tarea de regresarle un ataque.

-_solo una oportunidad… solo necesito una oportunidad_- pensó con angustia Sakura viendo debatirse en duelo a los otros. Eriol noto que el desconocido solamente bloqueaba los ataques que él le daba, o desviaba sus ataques con el fin de alejarlo y atacar _solamente_ a Shaoran. Así que valiéndose de eso lo ataco directamente consiguiendo hacerlo retroceder uno o dos metros de Shaoran y de él. -_¡ahora!_- pensó Sakura y sin dudarlo voló en picada mientras musitaba –"_¡'Jump'!_"- y atravesar la burbuja aterrizando rápidamente entre Shaoran y Eriol, y el encapuchado, sin detenerse se impulso de un salto y se abalanzo hacia el desconocido con su espada mientras llamaba –"_¡' Windy'!_"-

Consiguiendo desarmar al extraño, arrojarlo con la carta de viento fuera de la burbuja y haciéndolo rodar por el piso. En ese instante y ante el pasmo general las llamas se apagaron revelando el piso sin nieve; los guardianes empezaron a descender con Tomoyo, Mei Ling y la inconsciente _Negi_ lanzándole porras a Sakura.

-"buena idea, Sakura-san"- elogio Eriol

Sakura jadeaba como si acabase de correr una maratón -"no hice nadad especial… es muy fuerte, solo lo logre porque estaba distraído"-

Sakura dirigió su vista a Shaoran, quien estaba lívido y pasmado pero no era a ella a quien veía, sino detrás de la joven; Eriol y Sakura se giraron para ver lo que Shaoran veía, en sus rostros se identifico inmediatamente un absoluto pasmo, terror y confusión.

La figura frente a ellos se incorporaba con mucha dificultad, pero no era eso lo que notaban, tal vez por el sorpresivo ataque de Sakura, la capucha ya no cubría su cabeza y rostro; su opaco cabello castaño cubría parte de su mortalmente pálido rostro, pálido salvo por un golpe al lado derecho de su rostro, otro al lado izquierdo de su mentón, el rastro de sangre que rodaba desde su frente hasta bajar a su mentón y unas pronunciadas ojeras que enmarcaban unos intensos ojos cafés que los presentes reconocieron de inmediato pese al evidente deterioro en el joven: Shaoran; él tenía la apariencia de Shaoran.

-"¿Qué significa esto?"- logro articular Shaoran sin salir de su desconcierto inicial

Una cruel carcajada se escucho con claridad, el jefe Shang –que se mantuvo junto al jefe Zhou cerca de los árboles y donde no se dirigieron las llamas- vio con sorna a Shaoran antes de decir -"¿no es irónico? Resultaras asesinado por _tu propio conjuro_"-

-"¿conjuro?"- Shaoran no entendía que sucedía, fue cuando el recuerdo de su garganta siendo cercenada cruzo su mente y el haz de luz blanca se volvió menos difusa siendo claro en sus recuerdos alguien con su aspecto cortando su garganta.

-"¿Qué sucede? Creí que tenias ganas de matarlo"- recrimino el jefe Zhou al _segundo Shaoran_ acercándose a él con una retorcida y sádica sonrisa burlona al verlo tambalearse y jadear en ese momento, finalmente incorporado pero sin la espada que estaba clavada a algunos metros de él –"¡termina tu labor!"- ordeno. Y sin meditarlo mucho darle una fuerte patada tirándolo cerca de la espada.

-"Se _gentil_ con él, Zhou, él nos está haciendo un favor al _colaborar_ con nuestra causa"-dijo con burla el jefe Shang -"y le devolveré el _favor_ dándole una muerte rápida, si es que no se muere antes de matarlo claro"- añadió viéndolo incorporarse lentamente con ayuda de la espada.

-"hemos sido muy _considerados_ de _permitirle vivir _para_ terminar lo que empezó_"- bufo con irritación el jefe Zhou y agrego-"ya no podrá hacer mucho, está acabado…era de esperarse: _las imitaciones_ no pueden superar los originales… ¡me hare cargo yo mismo de ellos!"- y dicho esto se abalanzo con ferocidad hacia Shaoran, este detuvo con destreza el ataque de su espada pero antes que pudiera contraatacar o detener un segundo ataque, un rápido destello blanco se interpuso entre las dos espadas deteniéndolas y después separándolas, la espada del _segundo Shaoran_ ataco al jefe Zhou quien de inmediato se retiro -"¡oh! ¡Qué bien! Aun tienes fuerza para matarlo"-expreso una vez ganada suficiente distancia de él –"hazlo entonces o lo hare yo"- indico limpiándose la sangre de un rasguño en su mejía producto del ataque apenas eludido. La sangre de Eriol, Sakura, Tomoyo, Mei Ling y los guardianes se helo al ver el profundo odio en la intensa mirada del _otro Shaoran, _que parecía emanar una fría y silenciosa promesa homicida –"¿qué? ¿Tienes alguna queja? Deberías agradecer que te _permitamos_ terminar su vida"-se mofo el jefe Zhou al saberse observado por _el otro Shaoran. _Este volvió su vista rápidamente a Shaoran y un brillo de determinación fue visible en su mirada, antes que nuevamente atacara a Shaoran con mayor agilidad que antes. Eriol y Sakura intentaron intervenir pero el jefe Zhou se puso en su camino riendo –"lo dejare matarlo, pero a ustedes los mato yo"- y empezar a combatir a ambos jóvenes.

Los guardianes trataron inútilmente de librarse de los hechiceros que empezaron a atacarlos, no eran muy fuertes pero eran demasiados; detener todos los ataques hacia que Yue, Ruby Moon, Spinel Sun y Kerberos no pudiesen alejarse a ayudar a sus amos y proteger a Mei Ling y Tomoyo –esta con _Negi_ en brazos- al mismo tiempo.

-"ayúdalos a ellos yo me encargo de este"- declaro Eriol a Sakura al ver a los guardianes, y atacando con la destreza de un esgrimista al jefe con el que peleaban, quien no pudo evitar retroceder dándole tiempo a Sakura.

-"de acuerdo"- respondió Sakura alejándose de un salto de Eriol para llegar donde los guardianes –_ ¿una imitación? ¿Una imitación de Shaoran-kun?…_-reflexiono mentalmente Sakura y sintiéndose más confundida que nunca –_una copia perfecta que no tiene rostro propio… ¿la carta 'The Clon'?_-

-_menuda ironía… pelear con este tipo que está en perfectas condiciones es más fácil que con ese otro, aun cuando apenas está en pie_- pensó Eriol amargamente y viendo de reojo a _ambos Shaoran_ peleando con agilidad sobrehumana.

* * *

><p>-<em>¡condenado mocoso!<em>- mascullo mentalmente Touya mientras caminaba por las heladas calles en dirección donde según su padre era el hogar de los primos Li, pero no era el progenitor de los Kinomoto quien había mandado a Touya por Sakura, pues Touya había mandado a dormir a su padre antes de salir él mismo a buscar a su hermana –_una cosa es quedarse a cenar, pero Sakura no le dijo a papá que se quedaría a dormir en casa del mocoso ¡ese monstruo me va a escuchar!_- sintiendo una cólera emerger de su interior al imaginar que Sakura no se hubiese quedado a "solamente dormir" en casa del chino –_¡si ese mocoso la toca, lo matare!_- entro a una desolada calle deteniéndose en seco –"¡¿Quién está allí?!"- demando girándose al no sentirse solo

-"¡que sorpresa! ¡Tu magia debe ser muy alta si pudiste ubicarme tan rápido!"- murmuro una voz femenina, saliendo de las sombras una silueta de una mujer adulta riendo –"¿eres el hermano de Kinomoto Sakura?"- Touya frunció el seño con desconfianza por lo que la mujer vestida de negro –como de ninja- saco de sus ropas una daga antes de celebrar –"¡finalmente te encontré!"-

Se le fue encima a Touya que apenas pudo alejarse e intentar bloquear los diestros ataques de su atacante ¡qué bueno que continuaba practicando karate porque estaría muerto de ser lo contrario! -_¿Quién demonios es esta arpía?_- pensó Touya siendo rasguñado por su contrincante

-"eres más hábil de lo que pensé… pero no debo tardar tanto en matarte, así que terminare con esto ya"- aseguro la mujer para después patear la pierna izquierda de Touya que cayó al piso reprimiendo un quejido, una daga cruzo el aire y la mujer apenas pudo bloquearla y ponerse en guardia viendo las oscuras sombras de la desolada calle

-"lo lamento mucho… pero no puedo permitir que le quite la vida"-

Sus interlocutores siguieron la voz hasta una silueta entre las sombras que salía con parsimonia y tranquilidad, la mujer murmuro -"tú eres…"-

* * *

><p>La escena en el parque pingüino era impresionantemente irreal, Eriol se batía a duelo con el jefe Zhou mientras Sakura, los guardianes de ella y de Eriol inmovilizaban y dejaban fuera de combate con agilidad a una gran cantidad de hechiceros –unos treinta por lo menos- y el jefe Shang veía muy divertido como <em>dos Shaoran<em> cruzaban espadas con destreza

-_intento cortar mi cabeza…_- pensó Shaoran tras detener un zarpazo de su oponente que pese a que parecía a punto de desmayarse seguía de pie y se movía con envidiable velocidad –_se está moviendo más rápido… ¿cómo?_-

Eriol por su parte estaba retrocediendo ante la fuerza de su adversario que con su Dao peleaba con destreza –"ya te tengo"- celebro el contrincante de Eriol tras lograr apartar el elegante florete de Eriol lo suficiente para conseguir lastimar de gravedad al inglés pero algo desvió su ataque, se aparto con destreza y dirigió su vista al objeto que impidió que terminase con la vida de Eriol: una daga blanca

-"buenas noches"- se escucho claramente y fue como si esa voz hubiese congelado la pelea pues todos tenían su vista entre los árboles y la silueta de dos personas saliendo de la oscuridad –"lamento la interrupción, pero tengo que detenerle jefe Zhou"- afirmo la musical voz femenina de una joven de castaño cabello y ojos ámbar que Sakura, Eriol, Tomoyo y Mei Ling reconocieron como la camarera de la cafetería cerca de la escuela

-"¿uh? ¿Detenerme? ¡No me hagas reír!"- bufo el aludido viendo a la chica con sorna.

La joven sonrió antes de tirar al piso sin delicadeza alguna a una persona que había llevado en su hombro y ayudar a sentarse en el piso al hermano de Sakura –"¡Touya!"- llamo Sakura saltando hasta estar con él

-"¿estás bien?"- pregunto Touya a su hermana quien asintió antes de ver con extrañez a la chica –quien no llevaba abrigo alguno encima- que había llevado allí a Touya

-"por favor no se acerquen demasiado… podrían salir lastimados"- solicito la joven antes de adelantarse unos pasos para quedar a unos metros de distancia del pasmado jefe Zhou

-"¿tu noqueaste a Jin?"- interrogo con brusquedad viendo la persona que había arrojado la chica

-"mis disculpas… ella no me hizo caso, no tuve otra opción"- replico con simpleza para después fijar su vista en los _dos Shaoran_ que pese a que ambos la veían tenían sus espadas cruzadas, su semblante se puso terriblemente serio antes de declamar en francés –"*yo me hare cargo de él… por favor encárguese usted del otro*"-

A esas palabras el _otro Shaoran_ aparto con agilidad la espada de Shaoran y este vio con absoluto pasmo como se daba la vuelta –ignorando la apertura que había creado- y con inesperada velocidadse abalanzaba contra el jefe Shang, quien apenas tuvo tiempo de sacar su Dao y desviar por muy poco el ataque –"¡Zhou!"- llamo el jefe sin poder contener a su nuevo atacante

El jefe Zhou se movió para ir con el otro jefe siendo detenido por un golpe de la recién llegada –"no se moverá de aquí"- garantizo mientras con pasmosa agilidad empezaba a combatir con el jefe y pese a que la chica no llevaba algún arma el jefe estaba retrocediendo

-"eres buena"- admitió el jefe eludiendo un golpe

-"aprendí del mejor"- replico esquivando con velocidad el afilado Dao del jefe Zhou

Los otros hechiceros empezaron el contraataque contra los guardianes y algunos se dirigieron al jefe Zhou –el que estaba más cerca- para ayudarle, pero el contrincante del jefe Zhou los noqueo en segundos mientras aun contenía a su adversario

-_¡asombroso!_- pensó Sakura viendo a la chica y sus veloces y diestros movimientos de artes marciales chinas, el gruñido amenazante de Kerberos le saco de su impresión y sin pensarlo dos veces llamo –"¡_'Power'_!"- con ello puso el brazo de Touya alrededor de su cuello y de un salto se acerco a los guardianes y los recién llegados Eriol y Shaoran, puso a Touya junto a Tomoyo ignorando sus protestas para después seguir combatiendo con la espada a los hechiceros.

A simple vista era difícil saber quien ganaba pero quien retrocedía mas era el jefe Shang, pues para eludir los mortales ataques de su adversario retrocedía cada vez mas consiguiendo aun así ser rasguñado por el filo de la blanca hoja de la espada del _segundo Shaoran_

–_¡joder! ¡A este paso me va a matar!_- pensó el jefe sintiendo aprehensiva desesperación –"¡Zhou!"-

El jefe Zhou maldijo mentalmente a su contrincante cuyo nombre no recordaba, pero con una cobarde idea en mente ataco al mismo tiempo que los dos hechiceros que llegaron en su auxilio para conseguir hacerla retroceder lo suficiente como para darle al jefe Zhou tiempo de sacar una daga de su túnica y lanzarla contra el adversario del otro jefe

–"¡cuidado!"- advirtió la chica y el _segundo Shaoran _se aparto un poco más de un metro de un salto esquivando la daga, el jefe Shang esbozo una sonrisa macabra y saco de su túnica una daga que dirigió contra Sakura

Sakura sintió que todo a su alrededor pasaba en _cámara lenta_ pues vio como la daga se acercaba a ella sin darle tiempo de girar y repelerla con su florete o apartarse, pero fue consciente de cómo el lastimado _segundo Shaoran_ a una inhumana velocidad llegaba a su lado y la empujaba siendo apuñalado en el abdomen por la daga dirigida en su contra.

-_ya te tengo_- celebro mentalmente el jefe Zhou viendo a su contrincante aterrada ante la escena

Cobardemente se abalanzo contra ella, grito con dolor –y se retorció en el piso maldiciendo en cantones- cuando la afilada espada del _segundo Shaoran_ atravesó su hombro, fijándose finalmente en el _segundo Shaoran_ quien había lanzado su espada hacia el jefe en cuanto vio que atacaría a la chica.

Los que vieron al _segundo Shaoran_ –Sakura, Eriol, Shaoran, Touya, la joven recién llegada y los jefes- pudieron apreciar como de su boca salió espesa sangre antes que este levantara su temblorosa mano izquierda y en un haz de luz se _creara_ un tantō (3) blanco y súbitamente él _desapareciera…_

-"¿Dónde…?"- musito el jefe Shang antes de helarse al sentir la irregular respiración del _segundo Shaoran_ atrás de él.

Sintiendo un soberano pánico giro sobre si lo suficiente para ver la mirada llena de determinación del _segundo Shaoran _ y como con su mano derecha sacaba la daga de su abdomen, con la daga de su mano derecha y la tantō de su mano izquierda atravesaba su senil costado izquierdo con rapidez, el grito y las maldiciones del jefe desde el piso mientras trataba de detener la sangre no se hicieron esperar; el _segundo Shaoran_ se tambaleo y jadeo sangrando copiosamente de su abdomen antes de alzar su mano derecha a la altura de su maltrecho rostro y cerrar sus ojos.

Eriol, Sakura, Shaoran, Ruby Moon, Spinel Sun, Yue, Kerberos, Touya, Mei Ling, Tomoyo y la joven de castaño cabello que Sakura recordaba como _Ming Lan _fueron testigos de cómo todos los demás cayeron al piso y se retorcieron gritando del dolor al ser lastimados por relámpagos blancos salidos de la nada, _que a ellos no los dañaban._ El _segundo Shaoran_ extendió su brazo derecho frente a él antes que el piso bajo sus pies brillase cegadoramente y a un movimiento de noventa grados hacia la derecha de su brazo derecho todos los que fueron lastimados por los relámpagos desaparecieron dejando un sepulcral silencio tras ellos.

La castaña de ojos ámbar reprimió un grito de angustia cuando el _segundo Shaoran_ cayó en el piso y sin esperar explicaciones o pedir permiso corrió rápidamente en su auxilio. A diferencia de los impactados espectadores, Touya –quien no había visto a la _copia del chino_ atacándoles- se acerco al herido dando saltos hasta llegar a él y ver como este respiraba en el piso con dificultad mientras se desangraba

–"¡as presión sobre la hemorragia!"- ordeno Touya a la chica quien asintió antes de obedecer sin chistar –"¡¿Qué están haciendo?! ¡¿Quieren que se muera?! ¡Llamen a una ambulancia!"- recrimino bruscamente a los otros quienes a esas palabras salieron del shock y después de vacilar un segundo llamaron a emergencias.

* * *

><p>La sala de espera del hospital de Tomoeda estaba extrañamente silenciosa comparada con el ajetreo de los médicos afuera de esta y los relámpagos y torrencial lluvia fuera del hospital, todos estaban confundidos pero por alguna desconocida razón todos esperaban buenas noticias. La llegada de un colega de Touya llamo la atención de Eriol, Sakura, Shaoran, Mei Ling, Tomoyo, Nakuru, Yukito –que recibió una corta anécdota de parte de Nakuru y Tomoyo- y la castaña de ojos ámbar se levantaron en la solitaria sala de espera para preguntar al médico<p>

-"no sabremos de su condición mientras no salga de la sala de operaciones"- aseguro acallando los bullicios sin sentido de sus interlocutores –"vine para avisar que Kinomoto Touya ya fue tratado, solo fue una subluxación de la rotula… podrá irse mañana en la mañana y deberá usar muletas unos días por lo que tendrá licencia hasta el lunes de la próxima semana, podrán ir a verlo pronto, está en la habitación ciento veinte del cuarto piso"- respiro hondo antes de continuar –"en el caso del otro paciente que trajeron, no sabremos su condición exacta mientras siga en la sala de operaciones y no tengamos los resultados de sus exámenes pero necesitamos identificarlo para llamar a su familia ¿pueden dar sus datos personales? ¿O un numero de algún familiar?"-

A esa pregunta todos quedaron en silencio ¿Qué dirían? No podían decir que era Li Shaoran porque no podrían explicar la existencia del _segundo_ Li Shaoran –"su nombre es Tukusama Hotaru"- musito la castaña de ojos ámbar para sorpresa y desconcierto general –"vino a Tomoeda a finales del año pasado… solo tiene a su padre y está en Kioto"-

-"¿podrías darnos su número?"- consulto el doctor –_mmm… si es de Kioto no tendremos acceso inmediato a su registro medico…_-

-"si, pero ¿podría llamar a mi familia primero?… no quiero que se preocupen por mi"- solicito la joven con su cabeza gacha y en un hilo de voz, visiblemente afectada

-"¿lo conoce?"- se extraño el médico al ver el acongoja miento de la chica

-"es mi amigo… yo…"- la chica empezó a sollozar desconcertando al médico y a los demás

-"descuide… haremos lo que podamos"- aseguro en un intento de calmar a la muchacha

-"es mi culpa… pude haber hecho algo… soy una inútil… si él muere yo…"- el llanto de la joven empezó a preocupar al médico y opino

-"no es su culpa, no debe culparse"- la joven empezó a temblar como hoja mientras silenciosas lagrimas salían de sus ojos y sollozaba por lo que luego de meditarlo dijo –"le pediré a una enfermera que le traiga un calmante para el shock, después hará su llamada ¿de acuerdo?"- la chica asintió en silencio por lo que el médico se retiro para buscar una enfermera

Sakura, Tomoyo y Mei Ling estaban a punto de abrazar a la chica para consolarla cuando esta dejo de temblar y respiro profundo secándose las lagrimas y girarse viendo fijamente a Shaoran antes de hacer una profunda reverencia mientras hablaba –"sé que me he tardado mucho en volver a usted… pero tengo mis razones _mi señor amo,_ razones que le diré en cuanto arregle los documentos de _él_"- su interlocutor le vio fijamente y la chica se enderezo y proclamo -"no tengo motivos para _engañarle_ a usted, así que puede confiar en que no le mentiré… y aun si lo hiciera es usted la única persona que notaria sin problemas mis mentiras"- abrió el cuello de su blusa revelando un collar con un dije idéntico al de _Negi _cuya diferencia radicaba en que era su completo opuesto, un medio circulo irregular negro con un punto blanco: el símbolo del Yan

-"¿Quién…?"- murmuro Sakura con confusión mientras Spinel y Kerberos en sus formas falsas sacaban sus cabezas de las bolsas de Nakuru y Tomoyo respectivamente pues _Negi_ aun no despertaba

La joven sonrió débilmente antes de pedir –"mi amiga y colega sigue inconsciente… ¿me dejaría verla _Kinomoto-sama_?"- Sakura le vio perpleja y después de meditar unos segundos las palabras de la chica saco de su bolso a la inconsciente guardiana blanca aun dudando si era a ella a quien se refería, la chica sonrió antes de levantar a _Negi_ y cargarla para recostarla en un sofá y dirigirse al dispensador del agua tomar un vaso, llenarlo y ante el desconcierto general salpicar con agua a la guardiana que se despertó de inmediato –"no es el momento de tomar una siesta _Tsukiko_"-

Yukito se asombro al escuchar a la gata hablar para protestar –"te apareces a estas alturas y encima me llamas de esa manera _tan absurda_…"-

-"es un seudónimo de tu nombre y tu naturaleza ¿no? así que no veo por qué no pueda llamarte así si consideramos que no quieres que le revele a _nuestro señor amo_ tu nombre, estamos en un hospital así que no se te vaya a ocurrir andarte correteando ¿de acuerdo?"- advirtió la chica antes de levantarla y entregarla a la anonada Sakura –"escóndete, los médicos vendrán pronto"- la guardiana bufo e ingreso ella misma a la bolsa de Sakura –que era lo suficientemente pequeña como para que solo un guardián cupiese- Sakura abrió su boca para preguntar pero la cerro de inmediato cuando una enfermera entro a la sala de espera, la chica volteo con nuevas lagrimas corriendo sobre sus mejías y pregunto con voz entrecortada –"¿saben algo ya?"-

-"no, debe esperar a que terminen de operarle"- repitió la enfermera viendo a la chica con comprensión mientras los demás le veían con algo similar a un asombrado desconcierto ¿estaba fingiendo? porque incluso Eriol que engañaba con increíble facilidad no podía saber si estaba auténticamente afectada o si solo fingía para llamar la atención

-"ya veo"- susurro desolada mientras bajaba su cabeza

-"tenga, le ayudara a calmarse"- garantizo mientras le ponía en su mano una medicina y le alcanzaba un vaso con agua, la chica metió la medicina en su boca y bebió el agua, fue cuando la enfermera indico –"sígame, le llevare a que haga su llamada"-

En cuanto la enfermera se volteo y avanzo a la salida, la chica saco la pastilla de su boca y la puso en su mano para pasarla botando en un cesto para basura al salir. Fue cuando a ninguno en la habitación le quedo duda alguna: esa chica era una esplendida actriz

* * *

><p>Cuando Sakura termino de hablar la mirada de Touya se veía sumamente disgustada y Sakura temió que se le fuese encima a Shaoran -<em>¡condenado mocoso! Como si no fuese suficiente con todo lo que hiciste con esas cartas de lo que sea, ¡te vistes a juego con mi hermana!<em>- pensó Touya huraño viendo la vestimenta que había creado Tomoyo y que en ese momento odiaba –"¿por eso regresaron?"- interrogo bruscamente a Eriol a quien le surgió una enorme gota sobre su cabeza antes de contestar

-"si, no niego que me habría encantado venir de visita… pero los motivos por los que vinimos fueron principalmente saber si las cartas eran un peligro"- Touya le vio suspicaz y Eriol medito –_se desquita conmigo ¿uh?_-

Sakura suspiro sabiendo que era ese el motivo –y la petición de _Negi_- que le había motivado a no decirle cualquier cosa que se relacionase con las cartas del Infinito y por tanto con Shaoran –"¿Cómo es que encontraste a Ming-san, hermano?"- pregunto Sakura

El semblante del doctor –y ahora paciente- Kinomoto ceso su disgusto para hablar –"no la encontré, fue esa chica quien me encontró…"-

[Flashback]

-"lo lamento mucho… pero no puedo permitir que le quite la vida"-

Sus interlocutores siguieron la voz hasta una silueta entre las sombras que salía con parsimonia y tranquilidad, la mujer murmuro -"tú eres…"-

-"buenas noches"- saludo con cortesía una joven de ojos ámbar y castaño cabello largo entrenzado mientras se inclinaba con educación –"si no fuese demasiada molestia podría por favor dejar a el hermano mayor de Kinomoto-sama en paz… ya le ha herido de todos modos"-

-"déjate de idioteces mocosa"- bramo la mujer –"eres amiga del mocoso Li ¿cierto? Te he visto con él antes"-

-"me siento alagada… no esperaba que me recordase jefa Jin"- la mujer abrió sus ojos con sorpresa por lo que agrego –"sí, yo sé quién es usted… ¿podría irse? No sería correcto que lastimase a una jefa, podría causarle problemas a la familia Li"-

-"¿lastimarme? ¡Qué insolente!"- la mujer se fue contra la muchacha que hábilmente repelió sus ataques con gracia –_ ¡esta jodida cría es buena!_- pensó mientras intentaba apuñalar a la joven y esta sin esfuerzo la bloqueo y desarmo para después alejarla, la jefa Jin saco un objeto similar a un cayado antes de rezar extrañas palabras creando relámpagos que la joven recibió de lleno –"¿Quién lastimara a quien?"- murmuro para después ver con sorpresivo pasmo como la joven se levantaba con tranquilidad sacudiéndose nieve de sus azules shorts y su blanca blusa pues no llevaba abrigo aunque no parecía tener frio

-"lamento decepcionarla pero no hay forma que pueda usted lastimarme… ha sido muy insolente en intentar matarme, ya no seré benevolente con usted"- expuso para después ser ella quien atacase y golpease a la mujer quien en un par de segundos fue dejada inconsciente –"¿puede caminar por su cuenta?"- inquirió viendo de reojo a Touya para después sacar de la blanca mochila de su espalda una cuerda y atar a la mujer y como si se tratase de una almohada ponerla sin esfuerzo en su hombro izquierdo y cargarla con facilidad

-"¿Quién eres?"- pregunto Touya viendo impresionado a la joven e intentando levantarse sintiendo dolor es su pierna

-"no importa quién soy en este momento y no es el momento de dar explicaciones"- afirmo la joven acercándose a Touya y sirviendo de apoyo para el joven adulto que mascullo mentalmente con vergüenza

–_estoy siendo cargado por una mujer…_-

-"no puedo llevarlo a su hogar ni a un hospital por ahora… no creo que quiera ir usted de todos modos ¿cierto? No con su joven hermana en peligro"- reflexiono la joven mientras empezaba a avanzar y casi correr cargando a Touya con su brazo derecho

-"¡¿Sakura está en peligro?!"- reacciono Touya de inmediato –"¿tiene que ver con esa mujer?"-

-"si, pero lo mejor es darnos prisa… es mejor llegar lo más pronto posible"- murmuro mas para sí con un tinte inquieto en su musical y juvenil voz femenina

[Fin de Flashback]

Sus interlocutores vieron a Touya con sorpresa cuando este término de narrar como es que llego con la chica a donde ellos estaban, –estaban todos en la habitación de hospital de Touya a excepción de la _compañera_ de _Negi_- Eriol reflexiono en voz alta –"fue ella la guardiana del sol desde un principio ¿uh?"-

-"me disgusta saber que no se puede tener una llamada telefónica en privado sin temer que alguien intente espiar, pero no se que les hizo pensar lo contrario"- aseguro _Negi_ y a Kerberos –quien la espió- y Eriol les surgieron enormes gotas

-"el numero al que llamaste era de Tukusama Hotaru…"- inicio Eriol siendo interrumpido por Kerberos quien asevero

-"¡tú le dijiste "Hotaru-kun"!"- la guardiana alzo la ceja antes de murmurar

-"son bastante_ idiotas_ ¿no?"- Shaoran la reprendió en silencio por lo que suspiro y explico –"Tukusama Hotaru es un compañero de clases, de trabajo y vecino de ella, por tanto siempre está cerca y ya que _ella no tiene teléfono celular, la contacto por medio de él_"-

[Flashback]

-"_¿sí?_"- contesto una voz masculina al otro lado del auricular

-"¿Hotaru-kun?"- dudo la guardiana

-_"si… eres Tsukiko-san ¿cierto?"- _inquirió Hotaru

-"si"- afirmo la guardiana

_-"¿quieres que te pase a Ran?"-_ consulto

-"por favor"- confirmo la guardiana

Unos segundos después se escucho una voz femenina tomar la palabra _–"sabes que no debes llamarme mientras esté aquí"-_

-"lo sé… pero es importante"- hablo en voz baja haciendo evidente que era confidencia

_-"de acuerdo… dime"-_

-"nuestro señor amo esta aquí en Tomoeda… lo he encontrado"- garantizo _Negi_ escuchando el silencio como respuesta por unos segundos

_-"¿estás segura de lo que dices?"-_ interrogo con un extraño tono de voz

-"muy segura, él no nos recuerda aun, pero ya sabe de las cartas, de ti y de mi"- conto con un tono de voz muy triste –"aunque no nuestros nombres… quiere recordarlos él mismo"-

–"_¿quiere que vaya con él?"-_ consulto la joven

-"dijo que esperaría a que fueras cuando quisieras… "- Respondió y agrego –"me he enterado de algo muy inquietante… alguien conjuro contra sus memorias para evitar que recuerde"-

_-"¿Qué es lo que…?"-_ salto la joven –_"¿cómo?"-_

-"su magia sigue como la recordábamos al irnos de China… pensamos que la bloquearon y Hiragizawa-sama le hechizo para que recordase… no lo hizo"- respiro profundo antes de continuar –"sea cual sea el motivo no querían que recordase lo relacionado a cartas mágicas"-

_-"esta no es una conversación que deba tratarse por teléfono… ven a verme mañana"-_ solicito la joven

-"no puedo, sé que no es apropiado hablar por teléfono pero creo que me seguirán para dar contigo si voy… es más seguro así"- contradijo _Negi_

_-"¿quién?"-_ interrogo su interlocutora

-"aunque nuestro señor amo dijo que esperaría a que llegases tu, Hiragizawa-sama tiene deseos de encontrarte… es evidente para mi, estaba muy interesado en saber de ti y estoy segura que Kinomoto-sama y Kerberos no se opondrán a sus deseos e incluso buscaran ayudarle"- narro antes de suspirar y recomendar –"debes tener cuidado… Hiragizawa-sama es muy perspicaz y podría descubrirte"-

_-"sabes que no pueden sentir nuestra aura… es muy difícil que logre dar conmigo por suerte aun si esta cerca"-_ recordó la chica

-"ahora que lo dices debo decirte algo mas… mi dije se rompió un poco"- expuso la gata un poco nerviosa

_-"¿qué? ¿Has sido tan descuidada?"-_ interrogo la joven con disgusto antes de suspirar y hablar _–"sentí tu aura debilitarse demasiado hace poco y ser casi restaurada después… ¿tu estas bien?"-_

-"si… mi señor amo también sintió mi aura y por ello fue conmigo pues está estudiando en el mismo lugar que tu… él me ayudo, pero aun no recuerda como convocar su báculo y no quiero molestarlo para que arregle mi dije, pero temo que seguramente afectara la eficiencia del tuyo… por ello te pido que tengas mucho cuidado, si te descuidas podrían sentir tu aura"- aseguro _Negi_

_-"entiendo… pero dime ¿le diste la llave?"-_ se extraño la chica

-"si puede convocarla podrá controlar las cartas ¿no? en este momento sigo con Kinomoto-sama para poder cuidarlas porque no quiero arriesgarme a que mi señor amo las alimente sin querer y traten de atacarle como lo hizo _'Water'_… es muy riesgoso si se activan"- reflexiono en voz alta antes de agregar –"sé que no estoy siendo muy detallista pero no puedo en este momento… tomaría demasiado tiempo"-

Su interlocutora suspiro derrotada antes de consultar _-"¿algo más?"-_

-"si: sea lo que sea que estés haciendo y no quieres decirme, termina pronto y vuelve con nosotros"- pidió _Negi _–"hasta pronto"- y colgó el teléfono

[Fin de Flashback]

-"¡¿y cómo íbamos a saberlo?!"- protesto Kerberos

-"aunque lo hubieran sabido, no hay manera que pudieran confrontarla o hacer que hablase… ella los hubiese engañado antes que ustedes siquiera lo notasen"- aseguro _Negi _con un suspiro resignado mientras a los demás –salvo Touya que no vio la actuación de la chica y Shaoran que pese a que fue muy realista no se la creyó por algún motivo- les surgía enormes gotas sobre sus cabezas

-"¿Cómo es que tu no pareces sorprendido?"- inquirió Mei Ling viendo suspicaz a Shaoran.

-"imagine que "el representante del sol" sería una chica"- enuncio Shaoran encogiéndose de hombros, a sus interlocutores les engrosaron las gotas sobre sus cabezas.

-"¿Qué paso con toda esa gente?"- interrogo Touya y las que no tenían magia vieron a los que si tenían con expectativa

-"no los mato si eso cree, Doctor"- aseguro Eriol –"utilizo un conjuro para traslado… no se adonde envió a todas esas personas pero sin duda no las mato"- y todos quedaron en pensativo silencio

-"¿fui la única que lo sintió?"- encuesto Sakura y Eriol y Shaoran negaron con su cabeza para desconcierto ajeno

-"¿Qué sintieron?"- inquirió Tomoyo con preocupación

-"su aura… después que lo hirieran _si_ nos fue posible distinguir su magia, es fuerte, tan fuerte que me hace pensar que estaba _jugando_ con nosotros… sobre todo porque trasladar a tantas personas al mismo tiempo no es algo que cualquiera pueda hacer"- reflexiono Eriol –"no nos ataco con magia _directamente_ porque _él_ _no quiso_, puede que estuviera débil físicamente pero mágicamente tiene un aura lo suficientemente alta como para compensarlo"-

Tomoyo y Mei Ling parpadearon confundidas y Mei Ling dudo –"¿por eso se tomaban tantas _precauciones_ para liberarlo?"-

-"y estoy casi seguro que las cadenas que lo ataban debían tener algún conjuro para _restringir _su magia o incluso _bloquearla_… no le encuentro sentido alguno que no se liberase solo si tiene un nivel de magia como para rivalizar con todos esos hechiceros juntos"- especulo Eriol y Sakura le dio la razón en silencio recordando la gran cantidad de hechiceros poco hábiles en magia que –ninguno ignoraba la razón ahora- temían que fuera liberado –_los jefes siempre tienen niveles relativamente altos en magia… si atacaban todos juntos con los jefes tal vez si le habrían ganado_-

-"¿me dejas ver su espada?"- solicito Shaoran a Eriol, quien fue el que tomo la espada del piso y la oculto hábilmente de los paramédicos –los guardianes adquirieron sus formas falsas y las bestias del sello se ocultaron en los bolsos en cuanto se hizo la llamada- cuando estos llegaron donde estaba _él herido_ para llevárselo. Eriol sin perder tiempo saco la espada oculta entre sus ropas y envuelta en un lienzo para evitar herirse a sí mismo, la puso en manos de Shaoran quien de inmediato la desenvolvió y vio la dorada empuñadura de la blanca hoja con una extraña gema verde en la guardia y una estrella plateada de cinco puntas en el aro plateado del pomo sin borla(4), al ver de cerca la blanca hoja noto que esta tenia grabado en un lado un dragón chino –_se siente extraña… más extraña que cualquier objeto mágico común_- pensó sintiendo algo _familiar_ al tenerla, familiaridad que asocio con que su garganta hubiese sido cortada con ella –"ten"- devolvió la espada a Eriol luego de envolverla nuevamente con el lienzo –"guárdala tú"- Eriol asintió con cierta duda antes de guardarla de nuevo

-"con permiso"- se escucho la voz de la _compañera _de _Negi_ abriendo la puerta por lo que la habitación quedó en un sepulcral silencio

-"te tardaste demasiado"- murmuro _Negi_

-"arreglar todo tardo más de lo que pensé… pero ya está listo"- hizo una reverencia a Shaoran antes de sentarse frente a él en una silla y empezar –"¿Qué desea que le diga primero?"-

Como si lo hubiese dicho a todos y no solo a Shaoran, Eriol inquirió -"¿Por qué no regresaste antes con Li-kun?"-

La chica suspiro antes de contestar –"cumplía las ordenes de _mi señor amo,_ así que aunque me llamase no habría podido ir con usted porque cumplía sus ordenes al estar lejos de usted"- sus interlocutores le vieron confundidos y Shaoran dudo

-"¿te ordene mantenerte lejos antes de perder mis recuerdos?"-

-"no, no me explique bien… fue usted quien me ordeno permanecer lejos de China, pero al mismo tiempo no fue usted… no negare que es confuso pero tiene más sentido del que usted piensa en este momento"- reflexiono en voz alta y respiro profundo antes de narrar –"tras enterarnos que estaba usted en el hospital porque alguien intento matarle quisimos ir con usted de inmediato porque sentimos su magia y esencia dispersarse de alguna manera, no sabíamos que sucedía pero usted estaba inconsciente… aun no había despertado cuando después de dos días una carta llego a su hogar en China, una carta con indicaciones y explicaciones muy generales enviada _por usted_ desde un monasterio lejano…"-

-"¿qué?"- interrumpió Sakura confundida

La chica pidió paciencia con un gesto antes de retomar -"la carta estaba dirigida hacia su señora madre, pero en ella pedía que su señora madre me la mostrase a mí y _solo a mí,_ para corroborar que era la esencia de usted la impregnada en esa carta y para que yo estuviese al tanto para que pudiera encargarme de cumplir todos sus deseos… explicaba en pocas palabras que sus atacantes pensaban que el _original_ había sobrevivido por lo que quisieron tener la _copia _como _plan alternativo,_ solicitaba que _Tsukiko,_ yo y las Infinity cards viniésemos a Japón, a Tomoeda, y exigía que no lo rebelase a ningún ser vivo y cuando usted viniese a Tomoeda por _petición _de su señora madre no le contactase, ni buscase… porque podría cambiar el _curso_ del futuro"-

-"¿el curso del futuro?"- repitió Mei Ling

-"no entiendo… ¿quién te envió la carta fue quien nos ataco hoy?"- murmuro Sakura dudosa

-"¿les ataco a _ustedes_?"- pregunto retóricamente a Sakura

-"_solo atacaba _a Li-kun"- dijo Eriol reflexivo captando el mensaje

-"y dejo de hacerlo cuando tu llegaste"- afirmo Shaoran

-"era la única que _él_ sabía estaba al tanto de sus planes, por tanto la única que podría crear una distracción en los jefes _para que no le atacasen ambos al mismo tiempo_… de esa manera él podía ganarle a uno mientras yo _distraía_ al otro y podría crear una _apertura_ en ellos para poder ganar… pero no esperaba que fuesen tan cobardes de involucrar a otra persona"-

Sakura medito unos segundos antes de musitar -"pero… si él es una carta ¿Cómo es…?"-

-"¿una carta?"- interrumpió la chica con extrañez

Sakura vio que tenía todas las miradas encima con evidente duda por lo que se explico –"_Negi-_chan me dijo que existía una carta del infinito que podía _adquirir la apariencia, habilidades_ y si Sha… si Li-kun lo deseaba también _copiar_ recuerdos de otras personas, la carta _'The Clon'_, una carta del infinito"- salvo las guardianas del infinito, todos la vieron pasmados del asombro ¡tenía sentido!

-"es una buena observación"- admitió la castaña –"pero creo que mi estimada amiga olvido comentarle un _pequeño_ detalle… sin importar las circunstancias _'Clon'_ _no puede atacar a mi señor amo, ni defenderse de él _en el hipotético caso que le atacase… y es cierto que adquiere habilidades de las personas, pero hay un límite, no hay manera posible en _que una carta pueda tener magia propia o robar magia de los demás_, por tanto _'Clon'_ _solo puede clonar las habilidades y aptitudes físicas de las personas, no sus habilidades mágicas_"- Sakura y los demás estaban boquiabiertos por lo que siguió con la conversación inicial –"mi señor amo es alguien muy talentoso… aunque debo admitir que ni yo misma lo creí posible en su momento pero es cierto, _mi señor amo dividió su alma en dos cuerpos,_ mientras sabia mi señor amo estaba en Tomoeda también tenía presente que estaba en otro lado… y él que estaba lejos es el que tiene mayor influencia en nosotros por algún motivo"-

-"¡un momento! ¿Hay dos mocosos?"- inquirió Kerberos con estupor

_Negi_ se contuvo por muy poco de arrojarle algo al guardián y la castaña le vio con el seño levemente fruncido –causando un involuntario escalofrió en Kerberos – antes de indicar –"creí que _Tsukiko_ exagero al decir que eres muy insolente Kerberos"- vio fijamente a Eriol y cuestiono casi con reto -"¿es imposible dividir un alma en dos cuerpos?"-

Eriol capto el mensaje, pues el mismo era una prueba reencarnada que el mago Clow se había dividido en dos antes de morir y por ello Hiragizawa Eriol y Kinomoto Fujitaka eran _ambos_ la reencarnación del mago Reed Clow (5) –"es bastante difícil hacerlo… pero no imposible"- garantizo Eriol

-_¿dos Shaoran-kun…?_- pensó Sakura aturdida

-"no tengo mayores detalles y es él quien deberá dar explicaciones pues no hay manera para que pueda ser explicado todo en una carta… solo sé que mi señor amo se dividió y pidió por medio de una carta que viniésemos a Tomoeda, pues él buscaría la manera de venir aquí al igual que le pidió a su señora madre que _enviara a su otra parte aquí_ y nos enviara a nosotras a este lugar y que se hiciera cargo de sus asuntos en China…"- sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por las protestas de _Negi_

-"¿ella nos envió aquí? Pero ambas fuimos testigos de cómo ella…"-

-"mi señor amo es consciente que eres sumamente impulsiva _Tsukiko_"- interrumpió a la gata –"por ello pidió que ni tú supieras la verdad, pues sabia tú podrías ser tan _cabezota_ de querer ir a buscarlo aun contra sus ordenes y sin saber su ubicación… por ello su señora madre "nos hecho" de China, si tu lo creías así no sospecharías que estábamos en Tomoeda, de todos los lugares más cercanos a China, por petición de nuestro señor amo"- La gata bajo su cabeza en obstinado silencio y evidente disgusto por lo que la chica agrego –"pidió mi silencio no por falta de confianza sino por un bien mayor"-

-"¿por eso me mentiste sobre tu nombre?"- cuestiono Sakura, la chica le vio con extrañez por lo que aclaro –"me dijiste que tu nombre es Ming Lan… pero, tu no perteneces a la familia Ming ¿o sí?"-

La chica entendió el mensaje y sonrió levemente antes de bajar el rostro levemente ruborizado, ella estaba visiblemente apenada al declarar –"admito que utilice mi nombre para _confundirla_, sin embargo, la verdad es que no mentí al decir que "Ming Lan" es mi nombre, pero no aclare que mi nombre _es de origen chino_ y por tanto "Ming Lan" es mi nombre de pila, mi apellido es Li"- sus interlocutores la vieron con pasmo sorpresivo por lo que añadió –"al menos_ oficialmente,_ mi nombre es Li Ming Lan (6) y soy prima en tercer grado de mi señor amo"-

Eriol estuvo a punto de desencajar la boca del estupor -_¿estuvo tan evidente todo el tiempo y aun así no lo note? No revise los registros de los estudiante porque son demasiados y pensaba que Tukusama Hotaru era el guardián, pero… ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió revisar en los registros familiares de Li-kun?_- respiro con resignación para preguntar –"¿Qué te vincula con Tukusama Hotaru? ¿Porque siempre estas con él?"-

-"Tukusama Hotaru vino a Tomoeda como petición de la señora madre de mi señor amo, ingreso al mismo tiempo que yo a la preparatoria de Tomoeda y vive en el mismo edificio de apartamentos que yo, me ayudo a conseguir mi apartamento, es mi vecino y trabajamos juntos aunque no necesitamos dinero… _él está siempre conmigo_ debido a que pertenece a la familia Tukusama y ya que yo soy oficialmente una Li él me ayudara en lo que pueda"- decreto con simpleza Ming Lan

_-¡ya veo! ¡Por eso me parecía conocido su apellido!-_ resolvió mentalmente Mei Ling

-"no comprendo"- murmuro Sakura con confusión

-"la familia Tukusama le sirve a la familia Li desde hace algún tiempo por deudas del pasado y como agradecimiento"- expuso Shaoran dejando anonados a los demás –"¿por eso dijiste que _él_ era Tukusama Hotaru?"-

-"si, Hotaru-kun es muy leal a la familia Li y si fuese por el bien de usted se cortaría él mismo su mano… le llame por teléfono para pedirle que no fuera a la escuela o al trabajo, seria sospechoso que hubiese dos Tukusama Hotaru. No sabe mi _verdadero_ origen pero es consciente que vine aquí con el fin de ayudarle a usted, así que no se negó aunque no sabe detalles importantes y avisara a su padre que él en realidad está bien para no preocuparlo, pues su padre también sirve a la familia"- conto a Shaoran y añadió –"_oficialmente_ Tukusama Hotaru está en este hospital para ser tratado luego de sufrir un accidente, permanecerá aquí hasta que se recupere en la habitación trescientos doce del quinto piso y solamente el Doctor Uchida, jefe de residentes, tiene permiso de leer su historial médico directamente y no tiene permiso de publicar detalles a ningún colega… me disculpo pero he usado la influencia de la familia Li, mi señor amo"-

El estupor de los que no pertenecían a la familia Li era evidente en sus rostros al saber que la chica en menos de una hora –llegaron al hospital a las once, estuvieron cerca de cuarenta minutos en la sala de espera y en ese momento eran las doce y media- había formado una coartada y había restringido a los médicos del hospital al punto que solo un doctor podría saber que tenia verdaderamente el paciente, aunque dudaban que el hombre estuviese al tanto de detalles sobre cómo salió lastimado _Tukusama Hotaru _o que pudiese tener acceso a algo relevante que pudiese delatarlo

-_entre menos personas lo sepan será más fácil hacerlos olvidar ¿uh?_- pensó Eriol con un escalofrió y agradeciendo mentalmente no trabajar en ese hospital

-"bien, pero no has dicho como sabias que estábamos en el parque"- acoto Shaoran causado nueva curiosidad en la audiencia

-"mi señor amo indico en su carta que estuviese pendiente de la correspondencia que recibiera la residencia Li en Tomoeda… no vivo allí porque usted podría haber ido algún día y me hubiese descubierto, pero he estado al tanto de los mensajes que llegan a esa casa… hace una semana llego un mensaje que advertía que los jefes tenían intenciones de venir finalmente a Tomoeda y él vendría con ellos, no decía la fecha exacta por ello seguí el rastro de magia que ustedes dejaban y los seguí cuando sentí que salieron tan tarde"- explico Ming Lan –"es el único mensaje que envió pero solicitaba que lo destruyera después de leerlo así que ya no lo tengo"-

-"entiendo"- murmuro Shaoran pensativo

-"¿la residencia Li en Tomoeda?"- repitió Sakura tan confundida como los demás

-"es el hogar principal de la familia Li en Japón y está en esta ciudad"- decreto Ming Lan con simpleza causando curiosidad que ignoro al continuar –"debido a que mi señor amo ya no es solo uno pude escoger a quien _obedecer_, pero eso no significa que usted no sea mi señor amo… yo diría que es _usted mi señor_ y es _él mi amo, _porque _ambos son mi señor amo_"-

Shaoran asintió con comprensión sintiendo una dolorosa punzada en su cabeza que seguramente fue visible en su rostro porque _Negi _cuestiono -"¿se siente mal?"-

Shaoran se levanto en silencio y se puso junto a la cerrada ventana sintiendo que le faltaba el aire y que no podía respirar, tras la ventana la lluvia seguía azotando con violencia al punto que solamente las luces de la ciudad se veían por muy poco, fijo su mirada en el faro más cercano que parecía a punto de apagarse pero seguía encendido… y esa imagen le trajo una imagen conocida a su mente; en un día con nieve había visto una imagen similar pero no en ese lugar pues había sido en una habitación con diseño occidental: Francia

–"¿mi señor amo?"- escucho la voz preocupada de Ming Lan atrás de él pero siguió viendo la imagen frente a sí, la punzada que le molestaba su cabeza se hizo más dolorosa, pero vino en compañía de un recuerdo en el mismo salón, pero en compañía de sus guardianas

-"*eres como la luz en la noche… eres terriblemente obstinada y no te das por vencida sin importar si no hay esperanza y si todo está en penumbras, eres la luz que nunca se extingue, Xiǎoyè Dēng *"- murmuro en su natal cantones para sorpresa de las guardianas que en una ocasión habían escuchado esas palabras, pero su sorpresa no se detuvo allí pues Shaoran hablo nuevamente, pero en Francés –"*es usted una persona terriblemente terca señorita, tan terca y tan molesta en ocasiones como el abrasivo sol del medio día … pero al igual que la caliente luz del medio día en un día de nieve, tienes la habilidad de convertir las tinieblas en luz, sacas lo mejor de las personas y te conviertes tu misma en la radiante luz del día… por ello considere que "Dana" te quedaría bien*"- se giro notando finalmente el pasmo de las guardianas y la incomprensión de los espectadores –sobre todo los que no hablaban esos idiomas-. Ming Lan estaba frente a él al igual que la felina guardiana quienes le escucharon perfectamente aunque hablo en voz baja –"son esos sus nombres ¿cierto? Son Xiǎoyè Dēng y Dana (7)"-

Como toda respuesta afirmativa Ming Lan abrazo al desconcertado chino y en su oído susurro en francés –"*sé que no tuvo otra opción… pero no vuelva a hacerlo, por favor*"-

Shaoran asintió aunque no entendió del todo las palabras de la chica ¿Qué había hecho? Cuando Ming Lan dejo de abrazarlo Shaoran se retiro sus guantes y los coloco en las bolsas de su abrigo antes de quitárselo rebelando su camisa gris con mangas cortas, para después extenderle el abrigo a Ming Lan indicando –"póntelo, estas muy helada"-

-"¿eh? Pero…"- las protestas de la chica se detuvieron con la silenciosa advertencia de Shaoran indicando que no lo recibiría de nuevo –"gracias"- susurro bajando su rostro para después ponerse el abrigo mientras Shaoran abandonaba la habitación

-"¿también lo notaste?"- consulto la felina a la chica quien suspiro antes de asentir y reflexionar en voz alta ignorando deliberadamente el estupor de su audiencia

-"si lo note Xiǎoyè Dēng… nuestro señor amo ha dejado de sonreír"-

* * *

><p>Sakura avanzo por los pasillos muy pensativa, sintiéndose internamente muy confundida –<em>Shaoran-kun dividido en dos…<em>- la sola idea la abrumaba porque el Shaoran que ella conocía era a quien quería decirle que le gustaba ¿y el segundo? Suspiro pesadamente llegando finalmente a la sala de espera –el único lugar que se le ocurrió podría haber ido el chino- y al ingresar le encontró sentado con una expresión muy pensativa, se sonrojo al verlo y se reprendió mentalmente –_ ¡no es el momento de admirar!_- respiro profundo dándose valor para acercase y sentarse cerca de él para preguntar –"¿te sientes mal?"-

Shaoran negó con su cabeza antes de comentar –"es confuso… pero estoy bien"-

-"ya veo"- musito sin saber que mas decir al respecto –"ehmmm… nos sorprendió mucho que dijeras el verdadero nombre de _Negi-_chan… realmente no lo esperábamos, creo que ella tenía razón, no creo poder llamarla por su nombre… ¿Qué significa siao…?"-

-"Xiǎoyè Dēng"- corrigió Shaoran con simpleza –"significa "luz nocturna" en cantones"-

-"suena muy bien… es muy bonito, aunque es difícil de pronunciar…"- susurro Sakura cohibida –_está muy callado… nunca pude hacerlo hablar cuando se ponía así, menos ahora…_- respiro profundo –_es ahora o nunca…_- sintió su rostro arder y su corazón latirle en la garganta pero hablo –"Shaoran-kun"-

El aludido giro su rostro otorgándole su atención –"¿sí?"-

-"yo… desde hace un tiempo quiero decirte algo…"- murmuro con su cabeza baja y la levanto para verlo directamente notando la muda pregunta en su mirada –"tú me…"-

-"¡mi señor amo!"- interrumpió Ming Lan entrando rápidamente y causando un respingo en Sakura –"¡la operación ya termino… lo llevaran a la habitación!"-

Ignorando momentáneamente su propio bochorno Sakura se dirigió junto a _los primos Li _al quinto piso buscando la habitación trescientos doce, al ingresar a la oscura habitación donde les esperaban los demás –Touya en una silla de ruedas- fijo su vista en la cama aun vacía –"¿Dónde…?"- antes que pudiese completar la pregunta entraron a la amplia habitación de hospital –era por lo menos dos veces más grande que la de Touya- tres doctores y una enfermera llevando una camilla con _Tukusama Hotaru_ en ella.

Lo trasladaron rápidamente a la cama y le conectaron al electrocardiograma, un catéter conectado a una bolsa con sangre y a un respirador artificial –pues estaba entubado para horror de Sakura- dos doctores y la enfermera salieron y Touya le hablo al médico que revisaba aun al inconsciente paciente –"¿Cómo esta él, Doctor Uchida?"-

El médico respiro hondo antes de terminar de escribir en el registro medico –que al ser el único doctor que lo leería también sería el único que lo llenaría- y luego hablar –"el traumatismo abdominal no es lo único que tiene, descartando el daño de la herida tiene múltiples heridas superficiales y contusiones en todo el cuerpo sobre todo en el tórax y la espalda, seis costillas fracturadas, dos al lado izquierdo y cuatro al derecho, su brazo derecho tiene una fractura transversal además de tener la muñeca fracturada, un esguince de primer grado en el tobillo izquierdo y su tibia derecha tiene una fractura conminuta, tiene algunas fisuras en algunos huesos pero no son tan alarmantes, debido al traumatismo abdominal deberá permanecer en la unidad cuidados intensivos por ahora"-

-"¿estará bien?"- consulto Eriol

El doctor les vio fijamente unos segundos antes de suspirar con resignación y afirmar –"está muy débil, tiene una anemia severa y eso no permitirá que se recupere, no estando así. Tuvo un paro respiratorio en la operación y sus signos vitales se han mantenido muy bajos desde entonces; está demasiado débil como para soportar una segunda operación y hay que arreglar secuelas para evitar hemorragias internas en algunos órganos"- tomo una pausa sin notar el horror de sus interlocutores –"con algo de suerte vivirá un par de días, pero les recomiendo que se comuniquen con su familiar para que firme un permiso para desconectarlo"-

-"¿desconectarlo?"- repitió Ming Lan incrédula

-"lo lamento mucho, hicimos todo lo que pudimos"- dicho el ultimátum el doctor Uchida salió de la lúgubre habitación

-"no puede ser posible"- murmuro _Negi _saliendo de la mochila de Ming Lan

La lúgubre habitación estaba casi en penumbras, la puerta estaba cerrada y las persianas y cortinas corridas, como si fuese una bienvenida para la muerte. El _segundo Shaoran_ estaba recostado sobre la reclinada cama, vendado casi por completo y semi cubierto por la blanca sabana.

-_¿va a morir…?_- pensó Sakura con un nudo en la garganta pero no rompió el tétrico silencio de la habitación, ninguno se atrevía a abrir la boca.

Un tenue brillo en su bolsa llamo la atención de Sakura y posteriormente la del resto, antes que Sakura pudiese abrir su bolsa o tocarla, de esta salieron remolinos rojos que se condensaron en una infantil silueta de rojos cabellos entre el paciente y los pasmados visitantes

-"¡_'Heal'_!"- reconoció _Negi _pero la carta no volteo a ver a la guardiana

La carta curativa se acerco al _segundo Shaoran_ viéndolo fijamente con un brillo triste en su mirada –"esta peor de lo que pensé"- musito para si antes de ubicarse a su lado y sin pedir autorización extender sus manos sobre el herido, un haz de luz roja se extendió de sus manos mientras la carta movía sus manos con gentileza en el aire, la _energía_ rojiza se perdía con facilidad en la bata y entre las vendas de su lastimado cuerpo, suspiro con pesar antes de bajar sus manos e indicar –"no puedo hacer más por él… al menos no por ahora, por favor no dejen que muera"- dicha su petición la niña se disolvió en remolinos rojos y se condenso en una carta negra con orillas doradas

Como un eco lejano Eriol, Tomoyo, Sakura y los guardianes que habían visto antes a la niña de cabello rojo recordaron la voz de la gata blanca

- _Ella puede curar cualquier dolencia, puede alargar la vida de alguien al borde de la muerte o con una enfermedad terminal y __**si no puede restablecer su salud puede por lo menos darle una muerte tranquila y sin dolor**_-

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones:<strong>

**(1) Vuillaume de 1864. **_Jean Baptiste Vuillaume_ (Mirecourt, 7 de octubre de 1798 – París, 19 de marzo de 1875) fue un reconocido fabricante francés de violines. Su trabajo asciende a más de 3000 instrumentos y es reconocido por ser creador del octabajo. La violinista Hilary Hahn toca actualmente con un Vuillaume de 1864; me gusta mucho como toca Hilary Hahn así que Shaoran tendrá un violín idéntico a esta violinista. (Fuente: Wiki pedía)

**(2) Espada Jian. **La espada Jian (en chino: 劍) es el arma blanca de hoja recta por excelencia del pueblo chino. Moderadamente larga, de doble filo y prácticamente sin cruz, viene siendo empleada históricamente desde el II milenio a. C. Los Jian son blandidos a una mano, pero existen versiones a dos manos. Es una de las cuatro grandes armas de las Artes Marciales de China, junto con **el Dao**, el Qiang (lanza) y el Gun (bastón), conocido en este grupo como el "Caballero de todas las armas". (Fuente: Wiki pedía)

(3) El **tant****ō** es un arma corta de filo similar a un puñal de uno o de doble filo con una longitud de hoja entre 15 y 30 cm (6-12 pulgadas). A primera vista puede confundirse con una 'pequeña katana', pero su diseño difiere de tal manera que nunca podríamos atribuir tal consideración. Pese a que la estética es idéntica, el diseño de la hoja y la tsuka (mango) son sustancialmente más sencillos. (Fuente: Wiki pedía)

(4) Por empuñadura se comprende toda la parte de la espada que permite el control y manejo de la hoja y consiste del mango, el pomo y una guarda simple o elaborada. Las espadas de la era post vikinga constaban únicamente de una guarda cruzada (llamada empuñadura en cruceta). El pomo, además de mejorar el balance de la espada y del mango, podía usarse como un instrumento de ataque en el corto alcance. El pomo también podía tener borlas o nudos de la espada. (Fuente: Wiki pedía)

(5) Eriol capto el mensaje, pues **el mismo era una prueba reencarnada que el mago Clow se había dividido en dos antes de morir y por ello Hiragizawa Eriol y Kinomoto Fujitaka eran **_**ambos**_** la reencarnación del mago Reed Clow. **Aclarare que esto es algo propio del manga que incluí para que tuviera sentido (Ver notas de autora)

**(6) Li Ming Lan. **Ming: De chino 明 "brillante, brillante, claro" o 铭 "grabar"; Lan: De chino Laan "orquídea". Ésta es también la palabra vietnamita para "orquídea". En japonés Ran es el equivalente a Lan.

**(7) Xi****ǎ****oyè D****ē****ng y Dana.** Xiǎoyè Dēng [小夜燈] significa _Luz nocturna_ (cantones); Dana significa _Brillante como el día_ (latín)

**Notas de autora:**

¡Saludos!

Antes que nada: ¡Feliz navidad! Que tengan muchas bendiciones y puedan rodearse de familiares y seres queridos para navidad. Ahora continuemos:

Son únicamente 49 páginas de Word. Originalmente este capítulo estaba incluido en el capitulo "sin sentidos", pero salían demasiadas paginas (creo que 112 más o menos) y al tener toda la información de golpe pensé que no daba tiempo para digerirla…

Sobre los idiomas que habla Shaoran ¿es exagerado? Si, lo es, es evidentemente exagerado para que se note la exageración (valga la redundancia). Pero solo advertiré que tengo mis motivos para que sea así y no diferente. ¿Qué es lo que piensa Eriol al respecto? ¿Qué sabe que no saben ni Sakura, Tomoyo o Kerberos?

El sueño de Sakura se cumplió de la forma más extraña: ¿Un segundo Shaoran? Si estuviera en la posición de Sakura sin duda tendría un colapso nervioso y emocional… revelare detalles sobre este Shaoran mas adelante. Eriol erro al asumir que Hotaru era el guardián del sol ¡era Ming Lan! Me entretuve un poco al crear a este personaje, su personalidad me pareció divertida y entretenida de imaginar, podrán verla en acción en próximos capítulos. ¿Alguno esperaba las revelaciones que dio Ming Lan? Shaoran dividiéndose a sí mismo por algún motivo, dejado en cautiverio y habiendo bloqueado la memoria del otro Shaoran ¿con que motivos? Más adelante serán aclaradas estas preguntas.

Sobre la aclaración numero 5: en el anime sale que Kinomoto Fujitaka es un simple humano, no se revela (en el manga si) que el Mago Clow al dividirse formo a Eriol y a Fujitaka y es esa la razón por la cual Sakura y Touya tienen magia y el libro de Clow estaba en la biblioteca del padre de Sakura, pues él se lo quedo por _mucho tiempo_ mientras Eriol _adopto una apariencia de niño para estar cerca de Sakura_. Más en el manga se narra que al dividirse, el mago Clow no se dividió en partes iguales y Kinomoto Fujitaka no conservo recuerdos ni obtuvo magia –pero es inmune a los encantamientos de Eriol-, al finalizar el manga, Eriol le pide a Sakura que le de la mitad de su magia a Fujitaka. Por eso diferiré en algunos datos; en este fanfic, efectivamente como el manga: el mago Clow se dividió y _ambas partes murieron_… y reencarnaron como dos individuos diferentes, cada uno con vida propia y historia propia, Eriol es verdaderamente un joven adulto como su apariencia sugiere porque no nacieron en el mismo tiempo. Kinomoto Fujitaka no tiene magia a diferencia de Eriol que tiene toda la magia que tuvo Clow junto con los recuerdos de su vida pasada, porque será el final del anime el que tomare en mayor cuenta. ¿Claro? Espero que sí.

¡Los nombres verdaderos de Ming Lan y Negi! Dana y Xiǎoyè Dēng… ¿de dónde los saque? De listados de nombres de internet. Me puse a buscar nombres femeninos que fueran latinos y me tope con "Dana", por el significado lo escogí; Xiǎoyè Dēng por su parte fue elaborado en el traductor de google, ¿cómico? Pensé en nombres cantoneses que tuvieran un significado alusivo a la luna (de hecho, similar a Yue. Pero las primeras opciones no me gustaron mucho en versión "extranjera") por ello _no me pareció buena idea que fuera revelado en primera instancia_… porque se revelaría que Negi era _guardiana de la luna_.

Sobre el resultado medico, me esforcé porque sonara caótico sin que sonara imposible, no estoy segura de que tanto podría sobrevivir una persona así pero asumiré que es posible que dure algunas horas como mínimo. Ahora ¿El segundo Shaoran va a morir? ¿Podrá la intervención de 'Heal' ayudar? ¿Qué es lo que le sucedió a él? ¿Por qué bloqueo los recuerdos de Shaoran? ¿Por qué solo contacto a Ming Lan? ¿Por qué no pidió ayuda? ¿Qué sucedió con los jefes?

Advierto que el próximo capítulo diferenciare a los dos Shaoran con: Shaoran (normal) y _Shaoran _(cursiva) en el texto narrativo para no tener que estar escribiendo "segundo" cada vez que me refiero al último.

**Reviews: **

**SilverHuntresses** ¿Qué no se cree? Su hipótesis llego muy cerca, Shaoran es el amo de Negi, con diferencias pero es su amo. ¡Saludos y gracias por comentar!

**juliethk. **Gracias por su opinión y comentario, pero no me quedo muy clara cuál era su duda… en el anime y manga Shaoran se le declara a Sakura, Sakura le corresponde (en la película "la carta sellada") y al ser mi historia una continuación de la película con secuencia cuyos detalles se revelaran más adelante no comprendo del todo… ¿Cuál es la pregunta exactamente? Un saludo.

**julietamarilyn.** Mis más sinceros agradecimientos, me siento enormemente alagada con tu comentario; posiblemente haya sido una trama rebuscada, mas rebuscada de lo común, pero es ese el motivo por el cual será una historia larga y cada vez se complicara mas, cada vez se hará más rebuscada y más impredecible, me esforzare porque la espera lo valga. Sobre los honoríficos, me metí a un lio con ellos, pero es un recurso que considere un poco necesario por algunos puntos, primero para hacer notar que están hablando _japonés, _segundo para que se diferencien los tratos de _respeto y aprecio_ de Ming Lan y Negi con respecto a los demás (este es el que me motivo más) y la cercanía entre los otros personajes, tercero para que en los diálogos pueda diferenciarse más si se me olvida escribir quien los dijo (pues cada personaje usa honoríficos diferentes para cada persona, y me esforcé en que coincidieran con las versiones japonesas) y cuarta (tengo más razones, pero poco relevantes) porque, efectivamente, nadie los usa. Hay que ser original en algo ¿no? Espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado, estaré encantada de tutearte si así lo prefieres. Saludos.

**sole713**. Muchas gracias por tu opinión, nuevamente agradezco el review. Escribir a Shaoran en los primeros capítulos me pareció interesante… creo que le da un toque misterioso y enigmático, pero en cuanto a romanticismo se refiere es un fiasco; así que no te preocupes por eso… pronto cambiara (casi puedo escuchar una música de suspenso ¿sabes?). Este capítulo por su parte será el inicio de toda la "trama romántica" aunque tardara bastante aun. Saludos.

Siéntanse libres de comentar, sugerir, opinar o criticar.

**Natsuki.**

**(Diciembre 20, 2014)**


	8. Capitulo 7: palabras no dichas

Disclaimer:

Ninguno de los personajes de la serie Sakura Card Captor me pertenece, son propiedad del grupo CLAMP; yo los tomo prestados para esta historia como un entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo 7: palabras no dichas

Abrió desmesuradamente sus oscuros ojos aun sin creérselo, pero no había duda en los exámenes, las pruebas no podían estar equivocadas las tres veces seguidas que pidió rehacerlas.

–"¡esto sin duda es un milagro medico!"- articulo el doctor Uchida viendo al hasta ahora insalvable _Tukusama Hotaru_ –"¡este chico debe estar bendito… hace unas horas se estaba muriendo y ahora se recupera rápidamente!"-

Los dos médicos que le acompañaban –quienes también asistieron la operación- veían la deteriorada figura juvenil con escepticismo ¿Cómo era posible? Pasadas la una de la madrugada finalmente salieron de la sala de operaciones sin darle esperanza para que se recuperase y en ese momento –cerca de las ocho- fueron testigos de cómo el joven presento mejoría al punto de no necesitar el respirador –solo tenía una mascaría- sin embargo seguía sedado para evitar que la _casi_ extinta contusión de su abdomen le molestase

–_si no hubiese visto a esa niña hace unas horas también estaría así… incluso su anemia disminuyo, es bizarro que la magia pueda hacer algo así_- medito Touya que decidió quedarse en la habitación del chino mientras aun no le daban de alta –los demás se fueron antes que amaneciera para que los estudiantes pudiesen asistir a la escuela y los adultos a su trabajo, las bestias del sello se fueron también pese a las protestas de la gata blanca- sin perder mucho tiempo Touya le llamo a su hermana y a Yukito sobre las nuevas noticias: el joven se estaba recuperando

-"¿lo operaremos Doctor Uchida?"- consulto uno de los dos doctores a su superior

-"no"- musito viendo los increíbles resultados

El doctor parpadeo confundido, al igual que su colega, y pregunto –"creí que se estaba recuperando ¿no le operaremos para tratar los daños internos?"-

El médico les vio fijamente sin creer el mismo su ultimátum –"no lo operaremos porque es _innecesario_ intervenirle quirúrgicamente, las tomografías no revelan alguna herida interna, aunque aún hay inflamación en algunos órganos, pero eso puede ser tratado con medicamentos"- incluso Touya encontraba difíciles de creer esas palabras pero sabia la razón de ellas: la intervención de la carta curativa de las cartas del infinito

-_si esa carta trabajara no necesitaríamos doctores… estaríamos todos sin empleo ¿uh?_- pensó Touya con una enorme gota sobre su cabeza viendo la aun deteriorada figura juvenil –_ninguno pensó que le hubiese ayudado en demasía porque se ve terrible, pero parece que se concentro solamente en sus heridas internas y estabilizarlo_-

El doctor Uchida reacomodo nerviosamente por decima vez su corto cabello negro para escribir en el historial médico de su paciente –_mmm… entra curiosidad saber porque se toman tantas molestias en mantener en confidencia los resultados de estos exámenes… si se supiera este chico se volvería famoso_-

* * *

><p>-"¡¿lo dice enserio?!"- pregunto Ming Lan a Sakura en el receso<p>

-"si, mi hermano me llamo, dijo que se estaba recuperando, dio detalles pero no los entendí mucho"- murmuro Sakura en voz baja pero en un tono aliviado –"pero el doctor Uchida recomendó a Touya que no se le hagan visitas… ayer hizo una excepción porque todos estábamos allí"-

-"ya veo… arreglare eso entonces"- declaro Ming Lan mas para sí –"¿Quiénes mas lo saben?"-

-"mi hermano le llamo a Yukito-san y a mí, yo le dije a Eriol-kun y él me aviso que le llamo a Akizuki-san y Spinel-san, también le avise a Tomoyo-chan, Mei Ling-chan, le llame por teléfono a Kero-chan y le dije a Shaoran-kun… a usted no le dije antes porque no la encontraba Li-san"- expuso Sakura

-"ya veo… Xiǎoyè Dēng debe saberlo ya ¿uh?"- medito en voz alta para luego indicar –"no es necesario que se utilice honorifico conmigo y pueden llamarme por mi nombre si así lo desean Kinomoto-sama"-

Sakura parpadeo confundida antes de sonreír y decir –"¿entonces Ming Lan-san? Ming Lan-san no me llame usted tampoco por mi apellido… "Sakura" está bien"-

-"no sería apropiado Kinomoto-sama… nosotras solo llamamos por el nombre de pila a las personas a quien nuestro señor amo se refiere por su nombre de pila y siempre con el honorifico "sama" o un equivalente… las únicas excepciones son quienes insultaron a nuestro señor amo"- decreto Ming Lan con simpleza –"¿Dónde está mi señor?"-

Sakura parpadeo confundida –"¿Shaoran-kun? Está en el hospital…"-

-"no, hable con Xiǎoyè Dēng antes de despedirnos y ambas estuvimos de acuerdo en que referirnos a nuestros señores amos por "señor amo" podría causar confusión… por ello nos referiremos por "señor" con el señor amo que ustedes conocen y por "amo" con el que ha salido herido"- interrumpió Ming Lan

-"ya veo… Shaoran-kun está en la biblioteca con Sawara-san"- conto Sakura sintiendo una pequeña punzada en su estomago

-"¿Quién es Sawara-san?"- inquirió Ming Lan con extrañez

-"es una estudiante del grupo F que necesita tutoría de inglés y Shaoran-kun se la da"- expuso Sakura mas para si

Ming Lan sopeso las palabras de Sakura mientras reflexionaba –_el estorbo es "Sawara-san" ¿uh?… creo que con eso bastara para poder revisar sus registros para __Xi__ǎ__oyè D__ē__ng_- vio detenidamente a Sakura antes de curiosear –"¿es usted muy cercana a mi señor?"-

Sakura se sonrojo y comento –"fuimos amigos de infancia… _Negi_-chan dijo que él se los dijo…"-

-"no hablo de si fueron ustedes cercanos antes… hablo de si son cercanos ahora"- acoto Ming Lan

Sakura se sorprendió por sus palabras y medito –_él no es muy cercano a ninguna persona actualmente…_- suspiro con pesar y murmuro –"Shaoran-kun no parece muy sociable… solo está con nosotros, pero no creo que seamos muy cercanos a él"-

-"entonces no era mi imaginación… él cambio mucho"- reflexiono Ming Lan en voz alta desconcertando a Sakura, suspiro e hiso una reverencia para retirarse dejando anonada a Sakura –_no solo no sonríe, casi nada hablo ayer aun cuando había mucho que hablar… nunca fue tan silencioso en Francia o China ¿Qué sucedió?_-

* * *

><p>El día lunes de la siguiente semana parecía transcurrir con normalidad, Touya no regresaría hasta el miércoles porque aun le costaba caminar y fue a que le revisaran de nuevo pero estaba bien, Shaoran seguía tan silencioso y tan atractivo a los ojos de Sakura como la semana anterior pero lo que no esperaba era las noticias de Mei Ling para la hora del almuerzo<p>

-"¿se mudaran?"- repitió Sakura incrédula

-"empezamos a mover algunas de nuestras pertenencias ayer y tramitar los papeles… posiblemente terminaremos de mover nuestras cosas mañana en la tarde"- expuso Mei Ling –"les aviso porque ya no podremos reunirnos para estudiar por ahora"-

-"¿Por qué se mudaran Shaoran-kun y tú?"- inquirió Sakura desalentada

-"también se mudara Ming Lan"- conto Mei Ling desconcertando a Sakura, Tomoyo y Eriol –"Shaoran piensa que no es práctico que vivamos separados y ninguno de nuestros apartamentos tiene habitaciones suficientes"-

-"¿adónde se mudaran?"- curioseo Tomoyo

-"a la residencia Li"- decreto Mei Ling

-"es curioso… no recordaba que los Li tuviesen una residencia en Japón, me sorprendió mucho escucharlo"- notifico Eriol

-"solo algunas personas saben de todas las propiedades de los Li, de hecho solo los miembros directos de la dinastía así que ni yo lo sabia hasta hace poco"- mascullo con disgusto la china

-_solo miembros directos de la dinastía ¿uh?_- medito Eriol –_entonces si estoy en lo cierto, ahora no tengo duda alguna_-

-"¿Dónde está la residencia Li?"- pregunto Sakura

A Mei Ling le surgió una enorme gota sobre su cabeza antes de informar -"a las afueras de la ciudad… por eso nos tomara tiempo mudarnos, ¡está muy lejos! Lo único bueno es que Ming Lan es buena ejerciendo influencia y pudo agilizar los trámites de la mudanza"-

-"me da un poco de curiosidad, pero no creo que la descripción de _Negi-_chan coincida demasiado con Ming Lan-san"- comento Tomoyo con una risita

-"coincide bastante, pero a mi parecer Li-san no es dominante"- opino Eriol

Mei Ling vio detenidamente a Eriol antes de preguntar –"¿no es confuso llamarnos a ambas por el apellido? yo no tengo problema si me llamas por mi nombre"-

-"Ming Lan-san también dijo que podíamos llamarla por su nombre de pila"- comento Tomoyo a Eriol, que sonrió coincidiendo en la petición de ambas

-"parece que ellas conocen muy bien a Shaoran-kun…"- murmuro Sakura mas para sí recordando el extraño comentario de la _prima _del chino

-"si fueron o no muy cercanas a él no lo sé… solo sé que Ming Lan empezó con el papeleo para que podamos visitar a Shaoran en el hospital, la autorización será enviada el martes en la tarde"- informo Mei Ling

-"ahora que lo dices, acabo de recordar algo"- intervino Tomoyo pensativa –"si son dos Li-kun ¿Cómo sabremos de cual hablamos?"-

Enormes gotas surgieron a esa pregunta y Sakura narro –"Ming Lan-san dijo que ellas los diferenciarían con "señor" y "amo" pero yo no estoy segura… es confusa la sola idea de saber de dos Shaoran-kun"- suspiro sin notar las discretas miradas comprensivas que tenia encima –_el Shaoran-kun que yo conozco me gusta mucho… ¿serán iguales los dos?_-

* * *

><p>-<em>sigue viéndose terrible<em>- pensó Touya haciendo una revisión de rutina al chico de castaño y maltratado cabello –_sus signos vitales son más estables, pero aun no se despierta a pesar de que ayer le retiraron los sedantes_- medito el hermano de Sakura caminando por los pasillos para tomar una taza con café, acababa de iniciar su jornada laboral después de recuperarse de su lesión, pero se sentía cansado –_el ocio me afecto ¿uh?_-

Sin meditarlo mucho empezó como cualquier día laboral a atender a los heridos que llegaban, –que debido a estar a finales de invierno habían reducido considerablemente- antes del medio día bebió otra taza con café para matar el cansancio y sintió un _extraño escalofrió _recorrerle el cuerpo; sin meditarlo mucho dejo la taza en la mesa y busco las escaleras de emergencia para bajar un piso, en el quinto piso se detuvo y corrió a la habitación trescientos doce deteniéndose en el pasillo fuera de la habitación

–"¡agárrenlo!"- ordeno uno de los asistentes de enfermería y otro atrás del tambaleante _Tukusama Hotaru_ lo rodeo con sus brazos para inmovilizarlo, rápidamente el paciente movió con brusquedad su brazo enyesado hacia atrás golpeando al enorme asistente antes de tomarlo por el cuello y arrojarlo al piso frente a él en una impresionante llave marcial; Touya por instinto tomo lo primero que tenía a mano, –una carpeta de aluminio de hospital- se acerco rápidamente por detrás del paciente propinándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con el duro objeto y dejándolo inconsciente enseguida –"¡atenlo antes que se despierte!"- ordeno el asistente y otro dos recién llegados tomaron del piso al inconsciente joven y lo reingresaron a su habitación mientras una enfermera buscaba vendas para atarlo

-"¿Qué sucedió?"- pregunto Touya viendo a seis personas -además del inconsciente tipo al que arrojo al piso- completamente inconscientes: una enfermera y dos asistentes de enfermería dentro de la habitación y los otros afuera.

-"¡ese crio se despertó de forma brusca y noqueo a todos!"- mascullo el asistente de enfermería con nerviosismo –"¡avísenle al doctor Uchida que su paciente despertó y debe permanecer atado! ¡Es muy peligroso!"- demando a los dos asistentes y enfermera que aun seguían en pie y acababan de atar a la cama al chino.

Sin dudarlo mucho la enfermera se fue por el desierto pasillo a buscar al jefe de residentes mientras los dos asistentes levantaban con cuidado a sus colegas inconscientes y los recostaban en camillas para que las recién llegadas enfermeras y doctores los examinaran.

-_¡mejor no se hubiese despertado todavía! ¡Mocoso problemático! ¿Por qué justo tengo que regresar para tener que tratar con esto? _- bramo mentalmente Touya consiente ahora que por haber golpeado al adolescente le reñirían y asignarían horas extra –"¿le tomara mucho despertarse?"- cuestiono Touya mas para sí revisando la cabeza del inconsciente paciente donde era palpable un gran chichón

-"ojala que si"- bufo el asistente revisando que las vendas estuviesen bien puestas –"nadie nos informo que este crio era experto en artes marciales… apenas parecía consiente, solo estuvo despierto por unos minutos y la mitad de personal en turno del pabellón fue noqueada… me _agradaba_ mas inconsciente"-

Una gruesa gota surgió sobre la cabeza de Touya con el último comentario mientras la petición de Sakura y los otros de hablar con el chino –hecha cada noche por Sakura- cruzo su mente –_ ¡condenado mocoso!_- suspiro con molestia y saco su teléfono celular para llamar a su hermana menor

* * *

><p>Al escuchar por Sakura que el joven chino había despertado –la joven había recibido una llamada por parte del irritado Touya- Eriol, Tomoyo, Mei Ling, Ming Lan –quien en una bolsa llevaba a una impaciente <em>Negi <em>y a un desesperado Kerberos-, Sakura y Shaoran fueron rápidamente al hospital una vez terminadas las clases, para encontrarse con Touya quien les esperaba impaciente en la sala de espera para ayudarlos a entrar más rápido.

-"Ya era hora"- mascullo sarcásticamente –"creí que tenían prisa por hablar con él. ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?"- pregunto mientras empezaba la marcha por los largos pasillos seguido por los adolescentes.

-"vinimos lo más rápido que pudimos Doctor Kinomoto"- respondió con cortesía Eriol para luego agregar –"¿está bien?"-

-"el sí. Puede que _demasiado_"- contesto Touya y ante la muda interrogante de todos explico –"estaba alterado cuando despertó, dejo inconsciente a la enfermera y noqueo a seis ayudantes de enfermería en un momento, le disloco el hombro a uno de ellos"- en ese momento ingresaron al desierto ascensor y una vez cerrado pudo decir sin temor a ser escuchado–"sentí magia desde su habitación y solo la enfermera no tenia hematomas y no recordaba que sucedió"-

-"¿la hechizo a ella?"- cuestiono temerosa Mei Ling

-"eso creo, porque ella fue quien dio el aviso que había despertado muy alterado, estaba sola con él y cuando los ayudantes entraron ella ya estaba inconsciente. Por eso los asistentes y doctores ordenaron que fuera atado, ninguno quiere arriesgarse"- argumento Touya

Antes que alguno de los acompañantes pudiera preguntar algo más el ascensor se abrió en el quinto piso, todos fueron rápidamente a la habitación en que sabían estaba el joven, y respiraron profundamente para darse valor antes de abrir la puerta.

La habitación era tan amplia como la recordaban aunque ahora se veía menos lúgubre, junto a la cama estaba de pie una enfermera que parecía vigilar al joven que en esta estaba recostado con su mirada fija en la nada, al menos hasta que giro un poco el rostro encontrando las preocupadas caras de sus compañeros y con esto pareció salir de su trance abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos, se sentó rápidamente en la cama por lo que la enfermera se acerco e intento recostarlo nuevamente con una mano.

Y algo que nadie esperaba que sucediera sucedió. Ante los asombrados ojos de los presentes el atado brazo izquierdo del chino se libero traspasando el vendaje que lo ataba a la cama como si de un fantasma se tratase y antes que la impactada enfermera pudiera gritar el joven coloco sus dedos índice y medio sobre su frente, la enfermera pareció entrar en algún trance, se enderezo rápidamente –en el intento de recostarlo se había inclinado lo suficiente como para estar al alcance de la mano del chico- y salió de la habitación cerrando tras si la puerta.

La vista de todos se poso con terror en el joven paciente, pero este no les devolvió la mirada sino que dio una mirada rápida a las ventanas que daban al pasillo a su derecha seguido de una mirada llena de desconfianza a las ventanas a su izquierda, chasqueo los dedos de su mano izquierda –lo único que había liberado, a pesar de tener atados también los pies- y las cortinas y persianas se corrieron impidiendo el libre paso de luz dejando todo casi en penumbras; luego puso su mano frente a su rostro uniendo sus dedos índice y medio -en la posición que Shaoran solía usar cuando activaba su magia- para luego cerrar sus ojos antes que una extraña aura los rodeara a todos.

Pero Eriol, Shaoran, Sakura, Kerberos y las guardianas percibieron el tipo de magia que _Shaoran_ había convocado: magia de protección. El aura los cubrió solo unos segundos –en los cuales las asustadas Mei Ling y Tomoyo habían ahogado un gemido de angustia y Touya se había puesto protectoramente frente a su hermana- y después el convaleciente _Shaoran_ bajo su mano a su regazo, recostó suspirando y abrió sus intensos ojos cafés viendo fijamente a sus acompañantes sin decir palabra alguna.

El sentir la profunda y expresiva mirada del joven sobre ellos pareció sacarlos de algún trance provocado por el miedo, las bestias del sello salieron rápidamente de la bolsa de Ming Lan y todas las miradas se posaron en el serio paciente, quien les miraba como si esperase que hablaran.

Ming Lan vio con preocupación a su amo para luego romper el tenso silencio –"Fue usted quien me envió el mensaje, porque es usted mi amo"-aunque no era una pregunta el joven asintió -"entonces, convoco usted un campo de protección para que no nos interrumpan, porque quiere usted explicar sus acciones ¿cierto?"-su interlocutor observo unos instantes a la guardiana antes de asentir.

Ante el asentimiento del joven todos parecieron menos tensos –sobre todo las jóvenes sin magia, que en cuanto escucharon "campo de protección" parecieron aliviarse- y Sakura pudo finalmente apartar a Touya.

-"¿has sido tú quien bloqueo mis recuerdos?"- tomo la palabra Shaoran y el convaleciente _Shaoran _asintió nuevamente –"¿por qué?"-

Con esa pregunta el Shaoran que había estado al borde de la muerte toco con su mano izquierda su pálido cuello para después negar con la cabeza.

Ante ese gesto la sorpresa y duda en todos era palpable pero solo una voz rompió el confuso silencio.

-"¿No puedes… hablar?"- dudo Sakura luego de la sorpresa inicial. Y el joven bajo su mirada eludiendo la de los demás para después negar.

Recordaron entonces que desde que lo vieron no lo habían escuchado hablar –o gritar cuando lo patearon- ni una sola vez; y todo pareció cobrar sentido, no necesitaban ser sabios para saber que el joven necesitaba ayuda, pero suponiendo certeramente que el joven había estado cautivo, no habría tenido forma de buscar sus direcciones o teléfonos para comunicarse con alguno de ellos–a excepción de Ming Lan que recibió una carta con indicaciones para poder comunicarse después-, sin mencionar que cualquiera se tomaría tal noticia como una broma y una vez frente a frente era absurdo y poco probable que pudiera solamente hacer gestos pidiendo ayuda cuando sus engañados captores estaban aun libres y presentes.

_Negi _se armo de valor para acercarse a su amo volando y ponerse en su regazo, este pareció sentir su cercanía pues dirigió su vista a la blanca guardiana y su mirada reflejo sorpresa cuando esta se poso sobre sus piernas y le miraba expectante.

-"Me alegra saber que está usted bien mi amo"-dijo la guardiana al sorprendido joven.

La mirada de su amo se lleno de tristeza y su mano izquierda se dirigió hacia la cabeza de la felina pero antes de tocarla detuvo su mano y fue _Negi_ quien acerco su cabeza hasta que sintió el tacto del joven, este por su parte acaricio suavemente detrás de las largas orejas de la rara gata quien complacida con el gesto ronroneo ligeramente.

El ronroneo de _Negi_ levanto el peso del miedo en los demás aunque únicamente Ming Lan se acerco despacio observándolo detenidamente.

Su cabello estaba opaco y maltratado llegando a cubrir parcialmente su rostro pues llegaba más abajo de sus extrañamente expresivos y profundos ojos, siendo lo único que se veía aun con vida en su anémico semblante, las ojeras bajo sus ojos y los oscuros moretes en su mejía -cerca de su ojo derecho- y al lado izquierdo de su mentón solo acentuaban mas su enfermiza palidez, en su brazo derecho atado e inmóvil, se apreciaba un yeso en su antebrazo cubriendo también parte de su mano –solo eran visibles sus blancos dedos- mientras que su brazo izquierdo estaba vendado, cubriendo desde su muñeca hasta perderse en las mangas –que llegaban a cubrir parte de sus codos- y aun con la bata del hospital, que seguramente cubría otros moretes y lesiones, era evidente la delgadez del joven: parecía que rara vez comía.

Ming Lan le vio con temor y preocupación antes de hacer una respetuosa reverencia y decir con tristeza en su voz–"me disculpo profundamente, he fallado como guardiana; no he podido ni protegerle ni cuidar de usted, sin mencionar que está usted herido"- la mirada del joven se volvió más suave y una tenue sonrisa intento dibujarse en sus labios para luego dirigir su mirada a Shaoran y regresar su mirada a la guardiana.

Ella entendió el mensaje: _él estaba bien._ Bajo su cabeza sintiéndose culpable, le hubiese gustado que _ambos_ estuviesen bien. El Joven chino le hizo un gesto con la mano a la felina guardiana quien de inmediato se alejo de él -poniéndose sobre los hombros de su compañera-, pronto _Shaoran_ se sentó respirando profundo e hizo un gesto a Shaoran para que se acercase.

Shaoran vacilo un segundo pero avanzo hasta estar al alcance del otro y ver que este le extendía su mano como si esperase que la estrechase, Shaoran lo hizo y el paciente sonrió débilmente antes de cerrar sus ojos nuevamente; una nueva presencia mágica se sintió en la habitación, una que solo Shaoran reconoció sintiendo un extraño _deja vu_: era justo la presencia que había sentido cuando _el otro_ había cortado su garganta, y había estado seguro de que era así como se sentía ser abrazado por la muerte. La presencia se detuvo rápidamente y con una profunda exhalación _Shaoran_ cayó sobre la cama y al instante el campo de protección se desvaneció.

-"¡¿Qué le paso?!"- cuestiono Sakura a su hermano –que como buen doctor se acerco velozmente a revisar sus débiles signos vitales- mientras todos se acercaban y murmuraban preguntas similares.

-"está dormido"- anuncio Touya antes de que todos suspiraran aliviados; el chico se veía tan débil que era como si aun estuviese al borde de la muerte.

-"aun no está recuperado"- reflexiono Eriol-"seguramente usar magia estando tan débil físicamente debe haberlo agotado"-

-"¿Está bien mi señor?"- pregunto la felina guardiana notando que Shaoran se veía aturdido, no pronunciaba palabra alguna –fue el único que no pregunto por la salud del convaleciente- y miraba fijamente al joven que dormía en su cama de hospital

-"estoy bien"- contesto Shaoran a la gata ante el silencio expectante

-"¿Qué fue lo que hizo?"- inquirió Eriol notando el pasmo en el otro –"¿te intento maldecir?"-

Shaoran negó con la cabeza visiblemente menos aturdido –"reactivo el hechizo que bloqueo mis recuerdos"- pero antes de que alguno preguntara algo mas, añadió –"no creo que despierte por ahora, me iré primero"- y uniendo acciones con las palabras dejo la habitación y a los ocupantes de esta con la palabra en la boca.

-"¿estará realmente bien?"- pregunto Tomoyo a nadie en particular

-"dijo que estaba bien y mi señor no miente, así que está bien"- dijo _Negi_ pensando en voz alta. Pero nadie pareció creer esas palabras pues se miraban entre sí con la inquietud brillando en sus ojos

* * *

><p>La tarde estaba ya avanzada, la nieve derretida; pronto se verían las flores de la primaveral estación–estaban en miércoles de la quinta y última semana de enero-, aunque hacia frio todavía, posiblemente vestigios del fin de invierno.<p>

Luego de despedirse de Touya; Sakura, Tomoyo y Eriol insistieron en acompañar a Mei Ling y Ming Lan a su casa –finalmente se habían instalado en la famosa casa de la familia Li en Japón, específicamente en Tomoeda- aun preocupados por Shaoran, y con la esperanza de hablar con él, pero consientes que no conocían aun la nueva residencia Li usarían eso como excusa para no incomodar al chino.

Pero al ver la hermosa "casa" de sus amigos Sakura quedo muda de asombro, Kerberos –que había insistido en vano que era mejor regresar a casa- quedo lívido de la impresión, incluso Tomoyo y Eriol se habían mostrado genuinamente sorprendidos aunque no tanto como los otros -seguramente por la costumbre de tener visiones similares- al ver la enorme "casa" Li.

-_ ¡esto no es una casa!_- pensó impactada la castaña de verdes ojos _-¡es una MANSIÓN!-_

Luego de recorrer un largo camino y después caminar por varios minutos alrededor de un alto muro semi cubierto con plantas y flores –que seguramente florecerían pronto- Mei Ling y Ming Lan se habían detenido frente a una puerta de madera tradicional china ubicada en el muro que habían rodeado y llamaron por el intercomunicador junto a la puerta para identificarse y anunciar que tenían visita y en unos instantes habían abierto la misma:

Los ojos de los invitados se abrieron desmedidamente al ver un amplio jardín tradicional chino a los lados de un camino que daba a una enorme e imponente mansión de 3 pisos –y posiblemente balcones y terrazas- con diseño moderno, pero evidente estilo chino.

-"¿Dónde está Li-sama?"- pregunto serenamente Ming Lan al criado que había abierto.

-"El joven señor está en el salón principal"- respondió el criado tras una profunda reverencia a las jóvenes de apellido Li y una respetuosa inclinación a los invitados.

-_¡¿salón principal?!_- se extraño Sakura -_¿hay más de un salón?_- y viendo las extravagantes dimensiones de la _mansión_ Li se respondió mentalmente: _Si_

-"que nos lleven el té al salón, iremos allí"- informo Mei Ling tranquilísima, como si estuviese habituada al trato y atención.

Con un gesto Ming Lan les indico a las japonesas y al inglés que las siguieran, –el guardián del sol de las cartas Sakura observaba mudo desde el bolso de su ama- recorrieron el amplio jardín y entraron por las puertas principales para recorrer algunos espaciosos pasillos hasta una puerta de madera que Ming Lan toco suavemente antes de abrir diciendo –"con permiso"- entro a la habitación cargando a la tranquila _Negi_ que una vez fuera del hospital –donde no se permitían animales y por ende había tenido que colarse en un bolso- había tomado el aspecto de gata; dentro del salón y cerradas las puertas bajo grácilmente al piso –cabe mencionar que ella ya había estado en la mansión una vez, y por lo tanto no le sorprendía verla nuevamente- y Kerberos salió del bolso de Sakura.

El silencio del salón era interrumpido solamente por el sonido del fuego de la encendida y cálida chimenea, el salón era amplio, colocados en torno de una baja mesa central estaban algunos sofás de apariencia cómoda y ubicada al lado del fuego y frente a la puerta, quedando de perfil a los ingresantes, se encontraba Shaoran sentado en un cómodo sofá de respaldo alto que gobernaba en el salón y miraba fijamente el fuego hasta que escucho el sonido de la puerta cerrarse y giro su cabeza para ver a los recién llegados.

-"no sabía que vendrían, ¿Qué hacen aquí?"- cuestiono Shaoran levemente sorprendido

-"dijeron que querían conocer _nuestra humilde casa_"- mintió descaradamente Mei Ling –pues conocía y compartía la preocupación de los otros por el joven- conteniendo su risa al pronunciar las últimas palabras, pues no paso inadvertido para ella la sorpresa de sus compañeros al entrar a la mansión Li. Y gruesas gotas surgieron sobre las cabezas de Sakura, Eriol, Tomoyo y Kerberos.

-"ya veo"- musito Shaoran con aire reflexivo para volver su vista al fuego.

Se sentaron en los sofás y el silencio en el salón se hizo pesado, Sakura tomo aire para iniciar la conversación de la manera más casual que pudiese.

-"Si tenían este lugar para vivir ¿por qué alquilaron un apartamento?"- pregunto curiosa, si de paso lograba saber algo nuevo del chico estaría más que feliz.

-"porque como habrás notado esta casa no está muy bien ubicada: es amplia pero está muy retirada de todo y muy lejos de la preparatoria"- contesto Shaoran sin apartar su vista del fuego.

Sakura recordó lo mucho que Mei Ling se había quejado en la hora del almuerzo acerca de la distancia que debía recorrer para llegar –debía caminar el triple, casi una hora- y si antes se quejaba por levantarse temprano, ahora que vivía más lejos debía levantarse más temprano todavía por lo que sus quejas habían aumentado.

-"¿y qué les hizo cambiar de parecer?"- se animo a preguntar Tomoyo

-"Xiǎoyè Dēng y Dana son las guardianas de mis cartas, por ello una vez pueda controlarlas deben permanecer cerca de ellas; pero nos faltaba espacio y no hay problema alguno en que Mila esté en este lugar, porque oficialmente es una Li"- expuso Shaoran viendo las llamas de forma distraída sin percatarse de la mirada de asombro en sus guardianas –quienes sabían que su señor amo llamaba "Mila" a la guardiana de apellido Li- y los otros le miraban extrañados notando el cambio de nombre de la guardiana, pero ninguno hizo algún comentario al respecto–"y conseguir un lugar adecuado nos tomaría mucho tiempo, no somos japoneses después de todo (1)"- concluyo encogiéndose de hombros.

-"aunque… si lo pienso bien: sugirieron este lugar para que viniéramos _esta vez_, pero no antes"- dijo Mei Ling de forma reflexiva, eso le había extrañado –"hasta que sugirieron este lugar para que viniéramos yo no sabía que existía"-

-"¿esta vez?"- se extraño Sakura –"¿antes?"-

-"para la captura de cartas"- aclaro Mei Ling –"¿no viniste aquí porque estaba muy lejos?"-

-"no"- la vista de Shaoran se paseo distraída por el techo por unos segundos antes de regresarla a las llamas mientras hablaba –"esta casa estaba inhabitable en ese entonces, así que ni siquiera la sugirieron."-

-"¿inhabitable? Eso no lo sabía"- notifico _Negi_ antes de saltar a las piernas del chino y recostarse en ellas.

-"es una casa muy vieja… escuche que fue un regalo hacia la familia en los tiempos de Clow"- murmuro mientras acariciaba distraído a la gata con una mano –"hace cinco años, a inicios de otoño (2), madre mando a repararla, rediseñarla y remodelarla; solo estuvo lista hasta la primavera del año pasado"-

-"si fue declarada inhabitable ¿por qué no la vendieron?"- se extraño Eriol –"ni siquiera está en China, porque arreglarla en lugar de venderla"-

-"era un desperdicio tener una propiedad en la cual no se pudiese vivir, pero esta casa guarda muchos secretos familiares, por eso no podían arriesgarse y dársela a cualquiera"- respondió Shaoran de forma enigmática.

-"¿en serio?"-se intereso la efusiva Mei Ling –"¿Cómo cuales?"-

-"si lo dijera, dejarían de ser secretos"- refuto lógicamente a su prima, quien hizo un puchero sabiendo que si no lo decía a la primera difícilmente lo diría después y a Eriol que tenia las memorias de su vida pasada como el mago Clow y pariente de los Li no le quedo duda que debía de ser importante.

Pero antes que la china pudiera replicarle algo entro un sirviente con el té –luego de pedir permiso y reverenciar a los dueños de la casa, momento en el cual Kerberos permaneció quieto en las piernas de Sakura- y cuando el sirviente se fue dejo un tenso silencio

Sakura observo el perfil del chino iluminado por el fuego, se veía tan atractivo a sus ojos que se sonrojo, temiendo ser descubierta giro un poco el rostro y su vista se cruzo con la chimenea, vio las rojas llamas en la chimenea recordando las abrasivas llamas verdes creadas por _Shaoran._

-"¿habrá sido alguna carta?"- se pregunto a sí misma en un susurro pero en el sepulcral silencio fue audible para todos, quienes extrañados por el comentario la miraron fijamente; su rostro se volvió una envidiable imitación de un tomate cuando sintió la mirada de Shaoran en ella –al escucharla incluso había dejado de acariciar a _Negi _y parecía haber espabilado por fin- Pero ninguno preguntaba y todos la veían con expectación-"eh… yo solo… pensé que… ehmm, las llamas que hizo,…tal vez podría… ser el efecto de… una carta"- balbuceo atropelladamente.

-"¿una carta?"- se extraño Tomoyo –"¿hablas de las llamas verdes?"-

-"¡¿llamas verdes?!"- se sorprendió _Negi_ y salto a la mesa del centro rápidamente, Ming Lan mostro asombro por las palabras de los otros pero nada dijo

Eriol pareció reflexivo unos segundos antes de admitir –"es una buena observación, nunca había visto a alguien crear llamas de ese color usando solamente magia, normalmente los timadores que se hacen pasar por magos hacen cambiar el color del fuego pero con métodos comunes y corrientes"- y añadió mas para sí que para los demás -"no sentir la presencia de las cartas es problemático, pero creo que es posible"-

-"no"- contradijo Shaoran, llamando la atención de los presentes –"no fue una carta"-

Y como para demostrar la veracidad de sus palabras extendió su mano izquierda hacia el fuego que de inmediato adquirió un brillo misterioso para después con ambas manos hacer una serie de símbolos y al terminar extender los dedos índice y medio de su mano derecha frente a su rostro aunque su mirada no dejaba de ver al fuego. Sin previo aviso las llamas se volvieron de color dorado para adquirir en orden tonalidades naranja, nuevamente rojo hasta volverse purpura – el pasmo en los otros aumentaba a cada cambio de color al mismo tiempo que la habitación se volvía más caliente- y tras el purpura las llamas se volvieron azules para lentamente adquirir las tonalidades de un vivo verde.

Sakura estaba atónita, tanto como los demás pero fue la única que pronuncio palabra-"¿cómo lo…?"-

-"es un hechizo propio de la dinastía Li para controlar la temperatura del fuego, afecta también el color"- explico Shaoran interrumpiendo la pregunta –"y un conjuro de luz dorada de occidente"- enuncio bajando su mano y dejando de ver las llamas, las cuales al instante volvieron a ser rojas y la habitación empezó a enfriarse lentamente -"combinando ambos conjuros es posible crear un _efecto visual_ de llamas de colores. No es necesario tener un nivel de magia alto para hacer el conjuro, pero si es necesario tener buena concentración"-

Si tuvieron dudas sobre las memorias de su señor -tras las preguntas de Mei Ling y las explicaciones de su amo sobre asuntos de los cuales no estaban seguras si actualmente sabia o no- a Ming Lan y _Negi_ ahora no les quedo duda alguna: su señor recordaba por lo menos su estadía en Francia.

-"¿un conjuro combinando magia de oriente y de occidente?"- se sorprendió Eriol

-"ni mi señor amo ni yo somos amantes del frio aun cuando lo toleramos muy bien"- anuncio Ming Lan y agrego algo divertida-"y en un invierno especialmente frio mi señor amo me escucho quejándome sobre lo aburrido que era ver las llamas toda la tarde, así que hizo algunos experimentos en el fuego para hacer que cambiara de color"-

-"no se había visto antes porque fue a mi señor amo a quien se le ocurrió hacer este conjuro"- explico tranquilamente _Negi ,_ que junto con Ming Lan fueron las únicas a las que no les sorprendió ver el fuego cambiar de color. Tras esa explicación los presentes quedaron mudos de asombro

-"¡espera!"-chillo Kerberos –"si el hechizo lo hiciste tu ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? "-

Shaoran frunció levemente el seño pero anuncio con voz tranquila -"porque _él _recordaba cómo hacer el conjuro, no _yo_"- su voz ahora sonaba inconforme –"hasta que reactivo el conjuro que bloqueo mis recuerdos _yo_ no recordaba _ninguno de los conjuros_ que cree en Francia, entre ellos las cartas"-

El mutismo era evidente en el guardián, y Sakura, Eriol, Tomoyo y Mei Ling –y ¿para qué negarlo? también Ming Lan y _Negi_- agradecieron mentalmente al guardián del sol haber hecho a Shaoran sacar a relucir el tema él mismo.

-"entonces… ¿ahora si recuerdas lo que sucedió antes de perder tus recuerdos?"- pregunto tímidamente Sakura

Shaoran pareció disgustarse, respiro profundo y luego contesto –"Si"- y ante la muda petición continuo –"llego un mensaje para mi, un mensaje pidiendo hablar conmigo de _un asunto de importancia_… fui al lugar donde pidieron que llegara, era una trampa"- su vos sonó con un tinte de inquietud aunque su semblante era sereno –"los jefes Zhou y Shang me emboscaron con otros hechiceros de sus clanes"-

-"¡¿ambos?! ¿Al mismo tiempo? ¿Y encima con refuerzos?"- se indigno _Negi_ –"¡que cobardes!"-

-"supongo que querían asegurarse que no sobreviviera. Y casi lo logran: sus habilidades mágicas no eran muy buenas pero eran _demasiados _y todos eran hábiles en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Además mi magia en ese lugar estaba muy limitada… creo que debieron poner algún hechizo para bloquearla aunque no pudo bloquearla del todo"- reflexiono en voz alta Shaoran

-"¿no podías usar magia?"- se inquieto Eriol

Shaoran medito su respuesta y respondió-"Pienso que es posible que bloquearan únicamente la magia regida por la luna: la magia oriental, pero aun si no lo sabían la mayoría de miembros de mi propia familia, yo también sabia usar magia occidental, puede que por ello no lograran bloquear del todo mi magia"- y tras su corta explicación Shaoran prosiguió –"no había muchas maneras de escapar, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que es lo que hice… pero _ya no era uno_ sino _dos_"-

-"¿fue cuando su esencia se disperso?"- inquirió Ming Lan

-"es posible, mis recuerdos de _ese_ momento son difusos, supongo que no fui_ yo_ quien hizo el conjuro y por ello no lo recuerdo bien o tal vez lo hice pero algunos recuerdos siguen bloqueados… no estoy del todo seguro de que sucedió, todo era muy confuso para _mí,_ no recuerdo ninguna voz con claridad… fue cuando _él_ corto mi garganta"-

-"¿entonces _él_ intento matarte?"- se espanto Mei Ling

Shaoran negó suavemente con la cabeza –"si hubiese querido matarme habría cortado un poco más, corto lo suficiente como para que me desangrara pero no lo suficiente como para que muriera desangrado, al menos _no tan rápido_… es curioso pero creo que intentaba _salvarme_"- su vista se dirigió a las llamas nuevamente antes de añadir –"sobre todo porque no utilizo una espada cualquiera: utilizo _MI espada_"-

-"¿la espada que tenia con él es tuya… digo es de ambos… uhmm?"- se confundió Sakura

-"tiene un aura muy fuerte ¿de dónde la sacaste?"- quiso saber Eriol quien fue el único –además del propio Shaoran- que pudo revisar la espada y actualmente la guardaba

-"no es una espada común y corriente"- intervino Ming Lan –"mi señor amo solía usarla para practicar; y aunque nunca nos dijo cómo funcionaba_ exactamente_ siempre supimos que no era un _simple objeto mágico_"-

-"y no lo es: fui yo quien la creo, al igual que cree esto"- expuso Shaoran mientras levantaba su mano derecha y mostraba una pequeña llave dorada y plateada, la misma llave que le dio _Negi_ –"y al igual que esta llave, la espada sirve para canalizar mi magia, pero de forma diferente: la espada _puede almacenar mi magia_ y _me es_ _posible controlar el nivel de magia que se percibe_"- su mirada se torno más seria al añadir –"al igual que _uso_ las llamas para _distraernos;_ corto mi garganta para que _no notaran_ que la usaba para conjurarme un hechizo, corto mi garganta para que _creyeran _que me intentaba asesinar y me dejo inconsciente… supongo que después lo capturaron"-

-"entonces _él_… ¿realmente no _pudo_ escapar? ¿Por eso estaba tan lastimado?"- se inquieto Sakura recordando lo mucho que parecía costarle el caminar y su agitada respiración.

-"pero… ¿Cómo envió el mensaje?"- pregunto Ming Lan aunque la pregunta parecía más para ella que para los demás.

-"no tengo la menor idea de lo que paso por _su mente_ después de _dividirnos,_ ni que paso con _él_ después de quedar inconsciente"- aclaro Shaoran –"pero si soy completamente honesto el "porque" lo hizo carece de importancia _ahora,_ al igual que poco me importa "que paso con _él,_" lo que me interesa _en este momento_ es "como" _arreglarlo_"-

-"¿entonces buscaras la manera de arreglarlo? ¿Volver a la _normalidad_?"- Eriol parecía dudoso al añadir –"¿realmente no te importa saber sus motivos para _hacer lo que hizo_?"-

-"sus motivos no son mi prioridad en este momento"- recalco Shaoran en un tono serio –"y _sé_ que no necesito _buscar_ la manera de arreglarlo"-

-"¡¿sabes cómo arreglarlo?!"- se sorprendió Sakura y al ver a Shaoran negar con la cabeza cuestiono –"si no sabes cómo arreglarlo ¿Cómo lo harás?"-

-"dije que no es necesario que _busque_ la manera de arreglarlo, _yo_ no lo recuerdo por algún motivo, pero estoy seguro que _el_ sí; si _él lo hizo_, _el_ sabe cómo arreglarlo"- y con esas palabras Sakura pareció asombrada al igual que todas, pero Eriol parecía dudoso y pregunto:

-"¿_Tu _no lo recuerdas?"-

-"no. los recuerdos de la captura de cartas Clow son bastante nítidos pero no todos los recuerdos de mi viaje a Francia son claros y _sé_ que cree las cartas y a Xiǎoyè Dēng y Dana pero no recuerdo _como_ lo hice, esos recuerdos son difusos"- expuso Shaoran pensativo

-"mmm… ¿no crees que tal vez _él_ no haya podido desbloquear todos tus recuerdos?"- indago Sakura algo dudosa, saber de la existencia de _dos Shaoran_ la dejaba muy confundida –"no está recuperado del todo: tal vez no _pudo_ completar el conjuro"-

-"pienso que es posible que no recuperara todos _mis_ recuerdos porque _no estaba lo suficientemente bien_ para hacer el conjuro de manera apropiada"- opino Shaoran -"de modo que para que pueda _recuperar todos mis recuerdos_ debo esperar a que _pueda_ hacer el conjuro"-

-"su nivel de magia es alto, pero no creo que le tome mas de unos días el restablecerlo"- le animo Eriol

-"no me refería a esperar a que _su magia_ se restablezca, me refería a esperar a que _él_ se recupere"- enuncio Shaoran

-"¡¿esperar que se recupere?!"- la sorpresa en la voz de Eriol, Sakura y Kerberos al hacer la pregunta era evidente al igual que el estupor en Ming Lan y _Negi; _Tomoyo y Mei Ling –que no entendían mucho de magia y habían guardado silencio en las explicaciones de magia para entender mejor- notaron la inquietud en los otros pero guardaron silencio

-"¿acaso perdiste el juicio? Eso podría tardar meses, ¡idiota!"- se impaciento Kerberos, e iba a abrir la boca para gritarle cuando una taza voló de la mesa hasta estrellarse en su cara dejándolo medio inconsciente, los demás vieron a quien sabían era responsable: _Negi_

-"lo llamo "idiota"…"- se justifico la gata –"pero pienso como Kerberos: esperar a que se recupere del todo podría tomar mucho mi señor, por lo menos debería consultarle al amo"- pero Shaoran negó con la cabeza

-"¿porque es malo esperar a que se recupere?"- pregunto Tomoyo quien había dejado de entender desde esa parte al igual que Mei Ling

-"no es malo que se recupere, pero esperar a que se recupere del todo podría tomar mucho tiempo: días, semanas o incluso meses"-aclaro Sakura

–"si _su magia_ es estable podría hacer el conjuro, pero no creo que sea necesario que se recupere del todo para que realice el conjuro"- dijo Eriol mas dirigido a Shaoran como reprimenda

-"no sé qué tipo de conjuro sea, si requiera de un alto nivel de magia o no, si se lo pregunto _se_ que _intentara_ hacer magia y eso hará que le tome más tiempo recuperarse"- estipulo Shaoran

-"¿le tomara más tiempo recuperarse si hace magia?"- dudo Mei Ling, nunca había sido tan confuso entender una explicación

-"puede que si"- declaro Eriol –"porque la magia es como tu energía, puede agotarte si la usas de forma imprudente… ¿por eso no quieres ni siquiera hablar con él? ¿Por qué de preguntarle piensas que podría intentar restablecer tus memorias y podría tomarle más tiempo sanar?"-

-"si"- afirmo Shaoran –"se que lo hará, porque después de todo _me_ conozco lo suficiente como para saber que puedo ser _absurdamente_ terco, y no importarme mi propio bienestar con tal de _conseguir lo que quiero_"- y añadió en voz más baja pero audible para todos –"y aun si el conjuro resultase necesitar poca magia, esperar a que se recupere del todo es lo mejor: _su magia_ se recuperara con _él_; por eso no basta que sea estable, no si va a desestabilizarse con cualquier hechizo y provocar que su salud decline de nuevo"-

-"busca que se recupere _totalmente_ para que cuando haga magia no le tome tanto tiempo estabilizarse"- intercedió Ming Lan, y ante el asentimiento del joven Li la comprensión se hizo unánime.

-"como siempre: eres muy responsable"- elogio Eriol, y añadió divertido –"pero ¿Quién iba a imaginar que te pondrías _tan creativo_ en Francia?; diseñar y crear nuevos conjuros, cartas y guardianes… me dejas muy sorprendido"-

-"creativo ¿uh?"- musito Shaoran y suspiro suavemente –_puede que si… pero también fui muy irresponsable. Él si sabe que hice exactamente, sabe cómo funcionan cada una de las cartas y cada uno de los conjuros y supongo también sabrá porque no puedo ni controlar las cartas ni invocar el báculo…_-pensó recordando que al llegar a la mansión había intentado que la llave cambiara de forma sin resultado alguno –_…ambos somos la misma persona, por eso se que una vez vuelva a la normalidad sabré y entenderé sus motivos… me gustaría saberlos ahora pero hacer que haga algo en estas condiciones no sería prudente… y estoy seguro que debe estar en perfectas circunstancias para poder volver a la normalidad_-

* * *

><p>-"Buenas noches doctor Kinomoto"- saludo una enfermera con un sonrojo al saludar a Touya en la habitación trescientos doce del quinto piso –"he traído la cena de Tukusama-san ¿aun no despierta?"- pregunto viendo al joven dormido mientras ponía la bandeja con comida –sopa, un jugo de naranja y una gelatina- sobre la mesa, Touya negó con su cabeza por lo que continuo hablando –"el doctor Uchida recomendó que no comiese nada solido por ahora… parece que no comió bien en algún tiempo ¿no cree?"-<p>

-"si"- murmuro un pensativo Touya terminando de monitorear al paciente –_ ¿en qué clase de condiciones vivió?_- La enfermera decepcionada por lo poco comunicador que estaba Touya salió de la habitación suspirando. Touya salió para hacer una ronda nocturna y regreso con dos carpetas de aluminio para poder hacer "algo productivo" mientras no atendía pacientes, pues de todos modos debía terminar de llenar esos expedientes –_aun no despierta ¿uh?_- medito viendo la comida intacta con el chino aun dormido en la reclinada cama, tras escribir por un rato un suave movimiento del paciente llamo su atención, levanto su rostro notando que el chino abría sus ojos con pesadez para después moverse con brusquedad intentando soltarse de sus brazos y pies –"quédate quieto… te harás daño si sigues moviéndote"- advirtió Touya, _Shaoran _se fijo finalmente en el adulto que le acompañaba y con eso pareció calmarse –"estas en el hospital de Tomoeda ingresado bajo el nombre de Tukusama Hotaru, tienes varias fracturas y heridas así que debes moverte lo menos posible para evitar que se abran de nuevo y no atacar a los doctores, enfermeras o asistentes de enfermería con artes marciales chinas ¿de acuerdo?"- reprendió bajando la carpeta y viendo como _Shaoran_ bajaba su cabeza y asentía una vez –"¿realmente no puedes hablar?"- inquirió obteniendo una muda confirmativa como respuesta –"no hay lesiones internas que puedan afectar tu capacidad de hablar"- reflexiono antes de ver a su espalda para verificar que no hubiese alguien cerca y consultar en voz baja –"¿tiene que ver con magia?"- _Shaoran _asintió aun con su cabeza gacha. Touya bufo por lo bajo con fingida molestia, sintiendo algo removerse en su interior –y que no admitiría en voz alta-cuando lo veía, siguió escribiendo viéndolo disimuladamente de reojo, notando que pese a que _Shaoran_ tenía la cabeza gacha veía la comida puesta frente a él –"tienes hambre ¿cierto? Es lógico pues no has comido bien en un tiempo ¿o me equivoco?"- murmuro viendo como el joven bajaba mas su cabeza –"por el yeso no podrás usar tu mano derecha muy bien, pero te desatare las manos para que comas"- aviso mientras se levantaba y deshacía los nudos para después asegurar –"a los asistentes no les hiso gracia que noquearas a medio pabellón así que te volveré a atar cuando termines"-

_Shaoran _asintió una vez visiblemente cohibido por lo que Touya empujo la mesa para que la comida estuviese al alcance del paciente, se volvió a sentar al lado de la cama sintiendo algo volcarse en su interior cuando lo vio tomar la comida y comer con notoria _ansiedad_, después de comer la mitad de la comida _Shaoran _la dejo y volvió a dormirse, por lo que Touya volvió a atar sus lastimadas muñecas suspirando con resignación

* * *

><p>-"es muy difícil…"- murmuro Sakura apesadumbrada en su habitación viendo fijamente una vela encendida frente a ella con su rosa báculo en mano<p>

-"¡tu dijiste que podría hacerlo con las cartas _´Firey´ _y _'Light'_!"- salto Kerberos señalando acusadoramente a la guardiana blanca

-"controlar la temperatura es solamente cuestión de concentrarse… no importa si tiene o no un alto nivel de magia, no se ha concentrado lo suficiente Kinomoto-sama"- reprendió _Negi_

-"lo intento… pero es difícil"- aseguro Sakura con una enorme gota en su cabeza, gota que se hiso más grande cuando _Negi_ garantizo

-"si le parece difícil es porque no lo ha hecho bien"-

Sakura suspiro pesadamente mientras pensaba –_Shaoran-kun lo hiso parecer muy fácil… ¿Cómo lo hiso?_-

-"¿realmente sabes cómo hacer el conjuro?"- reto Kerberos viendo a la gata de largas orejas inquisitivo

La gata suspiro por enésima vez esa noche al expresar -"ya lo dije: nunca lo he hecho porque yo no puedo hacer magia directamente, pero si se como lo hace mi señor amo… se ubica la luz dorada al centro de las llamas y se controla la intensidad de la luz mientras se controla la temperatura del fuego, es todo"-

-"¿y porque Sakura no puede hacerlo si es tan fácil?"- mascullo Kerberos con enfado mientras Sakura suspiraba con una gran gota sobre su cabeza

-"si no lo ha logrado es porque no se concentra"- repitió cansinamente la guardiana

-"¿concentrarme en que específicamente?"- musito Sakura mas para si

_Negi_ frunció el seño con enfado al preguntar –"¿no lo sabe? ¿En que ha estado_ concentrándose_ la ultima hora?"- Sakura rio nerviosamente al saberse descubierta y balbuceo

-"ehmm… pues… tengo muchas cosas en mente y yo…"-

-"si está pensando es lógico que no pueda hacer algo tan sencillo como concentrarse"- interrumpió _Negi_ sin rodeos o compasión –"lo primero que debe hacer es _dejar su mente en blanco_ y después _concentrarse en el color del fuego_ y las combinaciones de colores que adquirirán si los mescla de cierta manera"- _Negi_ bufo exasperada antes de caminar hasta el lado del escritorio y recostarse mientras anunciaba –"me dormiré ya… es una pérdida de tiempo estar enseñando a alguien que no pone atención ni escucha lo que le dicen"-

-"¡¿Qué has dicho?! ¡Repítelo!"- bramo Kerberos en defensa de la abochornada Sakura

-"¿acaso estas sordo? ¿O solo eres _estúpido_?"- mascullo _Negi _ sin paciencia alguna

Sakura le tapo la boca a su guardián notando que muy seguramente empezaría a gritar y expreso –"lo siento mucho, _Negi_-chan… pero no puedo poner mi mente en blanco en este momento"-

-"entonces no me haga perder mi tiempo y hágalo cuando _si_ pueda"- acoto _Negi_ haciendo evidente que estar escuchando las protestas de Kerberos por una hora completa la había irritado mucho

Sakura suspiro con pesar soltando al fin a Kerberos que se empezaba a poner azul pero no se quejo porque estaba muy ocupado recuperando el aire –_no puedo dejar de pensar en Shaoran-kun cuando pienso en que quiero que las llamas cambien de color… y cuando pienso en Shaoran-kun no puedo dejar de recordar al otro Shaoran-kun… él se veía realmente mal esta tarde, ojala se recupere pronto_-

* * *

><p>-"tranquilízate"- ordeno Touya a media mañana del jueves frente a la aterrada enfermera que le había llevado el desayuno al paciente y empezaba a pedir que llegaran los enormes asistentes de enfermería, <em>Tukusama Hotaru<em> vio fijamente a Touya con reconocimiento antes de dejar de forcejear contra las vendas y respirar más tranquilo –"yo lo supervisare"- aseguro a la enfermera tomando la bandeja con comida y viendo de reojo a los asistentes que entraban con cautela a la habitación –haciendo evidente que fueron prevenidos por los primeros desafortunados- suspiro resignado poniendo la bandeja en la mesa antes de indicar –"desatare tus manos… no te muevas ¿de acuerdo?"-

El chico le vio fijamente unos segundos antes de asentir, por lo que Touya empezó a desatar al chino ante los asombrados ojos de los asistentes y la enfermera quienes pensaban en ese momento que el doctor era suicida, al menos hasta que vieron al paciente empezar a comer con docilidad

-"¿estará bien solo doctor Kinomoto?"- pregunto uno de los asistentes y al ver el asentimiento de Touya mientras se sentaba en una silla junto a la cama salieron todos de la habitación de _Tukusama Hotaru_

-"¿Qué sucede?"- cuestiono al ver al chino dejar de comer la avena –"la comida aquí es horrenda pero debes comerla"- _Shaoran _bajo su cabeza antes de negar –_con el yeso no podrá escribir ¿uh? ¿Además de medico debo de ser adivino?_- pensó Touya con resignación sabiendo que no lo podía culpar –"¿tienes hambre?"- inicio y _Shaoran _asintió –"¿la avena tiene mal sabor?"- consulto mas como afirmación sorprendiéndose internamente a la negación de _Shaoran_ –_la avena siempre es horrible… ¿Qué clase de comida comía este mocoso?_- suspiro meditabundo antes de continuar –"¿te incomoda tragar?"- _Shaoran_ bajo su cabeza antes de negar, Touya le vio suspicaz antes de levantarse tomando la linterna de su bolsa y solicitar –"abre la boca"- _Shaoran _bajo su cabeza más antes de alzarla un poco y abrir la boca –"mmm… hare que te citen con un odontólogo para hoy"- afirmo Touya luego de revisar y _Shaoran _bajo su mirada por lo que pregunto comprensivo –"no estabas en un lugar muy salubre ¿o sí?"- _Shaoran _negó con su cabeza aun gacha por lo que agrego –"no fue tu culpa ¿cierto? No debes avergonzarte por ello, pero trata de comer"-_ Shaoran_ suspiro antes de frotar con su mano izquierda su mejía y continuar comiendo

* * *

><p>-"¿realmente está bien que vayamos?"- dudo Sakura frente al hospital<p>

-"ayer nos dejaron entrar porque Ming Lan hizo que le autorizaran visitas a Shaoran así que podemos venir"- aseguro por enésima vez Mei Ling

–"¿Dónde está ella?"- pregunto Tomoyo extrañada de no ver a la chica

-"¿y Li-kun?"- agrego Eriol

-"Ming Lan se adelanto porque dijo que "tenía que arreglar algo", Shaoran dijo que por ahora es mejor que él no venga para que Shaoran esté tranquilo"- murmuro Mei Ling también confundida por su propia explicación por lo que añadió mas para sí–"realmente tenemos que buscar una manera para diferenciarlos"-

En pensativo silencio ingresaron al hospital y recorrieron el camino hasta la habitación de _Tukusama Hotaru_ quedando en desconcertado silencio en la entrada

-"¡esto es un hospital no un hotel!"- bramo Touya con enormes venas saltándole en la frente

-"es depresivo"- afirmo Ming Lan sin inmutarse con una tablet y un folder en sus manos mientras indicaba a uno de los tres hombres además de Touya –_Shaoran_ no estaba adentro para extrañez de los recién llegados- que estaban dentro de la habitación –"las de color verde están bien"-

-"¡ve a redecorar tu casa!"- voceo Touya al ver al hombre tomar unas cortinas verdes para remplazar las grises cortinas de la habitación, que _ahora_ parecía haber adquirido algo de color pues habían un juego de aparentemente cómodos sofás individuales _verde olivo_ con cojines blancos frente a la amplia ventana que ahora tenía cortinas verdes muy oscuras, las mesas –junto a la cama y una nueva mesa redonda junto a uno de los sofás- tenían jarrones actualmente vacios, habían lámparas de pedestal ubicados en algunos lugares de la habitación, una gran televisión plana estaba empotrada frente a la cama.

-"no es mi casa la que parece una cripta"- garantizo Ming Lan causando que Touya se pusiese rojo de la cólera –"¿Dónde están las peonias (3)?"-

-"vendrán en unos minutos Li-sama"- notifico uno de los hombres a la joven

-"se han retrasado"- murmuro la aludida viendo la hora en su reloj de muñeca ignorando deliberadamente la brabucona expresión de Touya

-"ehmm… ¿Qué sucede?"- inquirió Eriol saliendo del estupor

-"¡está loca está cambiando el mobiliario de la habitación!"- mascullo Touya notando a los recién llegados –"¡no puedes solo venir a cambiar todo!"-

-"si puedo"- expuso Ming Lan y sin darle tiempo a Touya de contradecirle le extendió el folder que cargaba –"envié solicitudes y permisos _a conocidos_ la semana pasada y accedieron, así que puedo cambiar _a mi gusto_ la decoración de esta habitación"-

-"¡¿qué?!"- articulo Touya incrédulo revisando los papeles –"¡espera un momento! ¿Despidieron a doce doctores por tu petición?"-

-"por supuesto que no, les pagamos _vacaciones obligatorias_ por tiempo indefinido… cuando revise los perfiles del personal del hospital sus perfiles no me inspiraron confianza así que no los quiero en el mismo edificio que _él_"- declaro con simpleza Ming Lan –"su perfil tampoco me inspiraría confianza, pero usted es un caso aparte Doctor Kinomoto"- sus interlocutores abrieron la boca con estupor ¿había sacado a doce médicos del hospital porque no los quería cerca de _Shaoran_?

-"las peonias ya están aquí, Li-sama"- aviso uno de los tres hombres viendo entrar a otros dos con extravagantes ramos de coloridas peonias

-"pónganlas en los jarrones sobre las mesas"- decreto Ming Lan para posteriormente revisar su tablet e indicar –"por ahora es todo, el pago ya ha sido asignado… gracias por la ayuda"-

-"ha sido un placer Li-sama"- dijo el hombre antes de hacer una reverencia hacia la chica y retirarse seguido de los otros

Ming Lan cerró la puerta y anuncio –"ya puedes salir Xiǎoyè Dēng"- la aludida salió de una bolsa murmurando

-"las cortinas tienen un color muy oscuro"-

-"lo sé, hare que las cambien cuando encuentre unas con un tono más agradable"- musito Ming Lan mas para si

-"¿Qué tal jade?"- opino Tomoyo viendo la decoración con ojo crítico mientras asentía aprobando en silencio.

-"mmm…si, quedaría bien"- confirmo Ming Lan antes de anotar algo en su tablet

A Sakura, Mei Ling y Eriol les surgieron enormes gotas y Touya mascullo –"esta es una habitación de hospital…"-

-"en la cual yo me deprimiría si tuviera que ser ingresada"- corto Ming Lan –"así que hare que por lo menos mi amo no se deprima viendo la horrible decoración"-

-"¿no crees que exageras Ming Lan-san?"- intervino tímidamente Sakura –"cambiar la habitación es…"-

-"no intente convencerla Kinomoto-sama, ni mi señor amo logra sacarle ideas de la cabeza cuando se propone a hacerlas"- garantizo _Negi _ en su rara apariencia habitual desde un sofá

-"bájate de ahí Xiǎoyè Dēng, llenaras de pelo los sofás"- ordeno Ming Lan mientras tomaba su maletín e ingresaba sus pertenencias antes de ponerlas sobre la mesa redonda

La aludida suspiro desganada antes de volar hasta la mesa -"¿feliz?"- consulto con un tinte de reto

Ignorado a la gata Ming Lan se recostó en la cama reclinable y medito en voz alta –"las camas de hospital son muy incomodas"-

Touya le vio con molestia e informo –"son ortopédicas"-

-"no me gusta, llenare la solicitud para cambiarla"- declaro Ming Lan levantándose y poniendo bolsas de compras junto a la mesa que estaba a la par de la cama –"¿revisaste lo que te pedí Xiǎoyè Dēng?"-

-"si"- respondió la aludida flotando hasta acercarse–"dos parecen prometedores"-

-"¿dos qué?"- intervino Touya empezando a ponerse colérico de nuevo

-"chefs personales, escuche que la comida de hospital es horrible así que mi amo comerá comida decente en cuanto me den la autorización"- aseguro la excéntrica chica

Una enorme vena salto en la cabeza de Touya y recalco -"¡este no es un hotel!"-

-"¿y?"- reto Ming Lan con aburrimiento –"si puedo hacer su estadía aquí mas _pasable_ lo hare"-

-"¡deja de decir idioteces! ¡No puedes cambiarle su dieta a un paciente porque te da la gana!"- voceo Touya

A Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol y Mei Ling les surgieron enormes gotas cuando Ming Lan argumento -"no le cambiare su dieta, solo la _calidad_ de su comida…sin ofender"-

El grito enfadado de Touya se contuvo cuando la puerta se abrió revelando a una aterrada enfermera empujando a un _Shaoran_ en silla de ruedas quien de inmediato tomo la mano de la enfermera ocasionando que los ojos de la mujer se volvieran vacios y empujara la silla hasta dejarla junto a su cama y retirara sin gritar por ver la rara figura de _Negi_ flotando junto a Ming Lan

-"¡Xiǎoyè Dēng! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan imprudente?"- reprendió Ming Lan para después dirigirse a _Shaoran _al agregar –"mis disculpas… creo que es mejor que Xiǎoyè Dēng no venga"-

_Shaoran _vio con detenimiento a la chica antes de bajar su mirada y tratar de levantarse de la silla –"quédate allí"- ordeno Touya antes de acercarse y ayudar al chino a pasarse a su cama

Sin la sabana sobre él, Sakura noto finalmente una blanca venda en su tobillo izquierdo y un yeso en su pierna derecha –_lo había olvidado… Shaoran-kun también tenía fracturados los pies_-

Touya cubrió con la sabana al chino antes de tomar un catéter conectado a un suero y solicitar –"el brazo"- _Shaoran_ extendió su brazo izquierdo y Touya le puso la aguja de nuevo para después conectarle al electrocardiograma. Ming Lan vio fijamente al chino antes de sonreír y tomar las bolsas de compras para ponerlas sobre la cama ignorando las protestas de Touya y de lo mas campante empujar con suavidad los pies del paciente para sentarse en la cama –"¡para eso existen sillas!"- bramo Touya al ver a _Shaoran _recoger sus pies visiblemente cohibido por el trato

-"no me gustaba la decoración así que hice que la cambiaran"- reitero Ming Lan ignorando a Touya y su cara brabucona, los rostros anonados de los demás y el suspiro resignado de _Negi_ –"hice que pusieran un televisor aquí así que podrá utilizarlo si gusta"- señalo un control ubicado en la mesa a mano izquierda del chino y agrego sacando una caja de una bolsa y abriéndola para mostrar un teléfono de color negro–"pensé que sería apropiado que tuviese un teléfono, así que pase comprando uno para usted, Xiǎoyè Dēng y para mi, nuestros números y los números importantes ya están ingresados así que podrá contactarnos en cualquier momento"- le alcanzo el teléfono que _Shaoran_ tomo algo cohibido antes de abrirlo y empezar a teclear ante los curiosos ojos ajenos, lo regreso a Ming Lan y esta leyó en voz alta

"_no es necesario que hagas esto"_

Ming Lan suspiro antes de sonreír y contradecir –"es completamente necesario"- se lo regreso antes de afirmar señalando las otras bolsas –"detesto las batas de hospital así que pase comprando pijamas para usted, ya he hablado con el doctor Uchida y está de acuerdo"- comento viendo de reojo la roja cara de Touya para después sacar una caja más grande pero delgada y ponerla sobre la mesa para la comida –"también le traje un ordenador portátil con acceso a internet…"-

-"¡no puedes dejar eso aquí!"- interrumpió Touya

-"revise los documentos… si puedo"- notifico la chica y Touya sin dudarlo volvió a revisar los papeles que estaban en el folder mascullando maldiciones

-"¡¿a quién sobornaste?!"- inquirió Touya sabiendo que la joven no mentía

-"a ninguna persona, solo tengo contactos manipulables"- decreto Ming Lan antes de volver su vista a _Shaoran _y añadir –"si desea algo mas solo pídalo y lo conseguiré para usted, no puedo influir en los medicamentos y su dieta pero algo podre hacer si no le agradan"-

_Shaoran_ bajo su rostro por lo que _Negi_ se acerco y murmuro –"no estoy de acuerdo con las excentricidades de Mila pero si con que nos avise si no está usted cómodo mi amo"- El chino suspiro antes de teclear de nuevo en el teléfono y ponerlo a la vista de Ming Lan

"_tengo sed"_

-"le traeré agua en un momento"- aviso la muchacha antes de levantarse y salir a buscar a alguna enfermera

-_mmm… darle un teléfono puede no ser tan mala idea… al menos no tendré que convertirme en adivino_- medito Touya viendo a los otros incómodos sin saber que decir

-_¿Qué le preguntamos?_- pensó Sakura con pesadumbre sabiendo que si mencionaba directamente el hospital, la llegada a Tomoeda del chino o su captura con los jefes podía incomodarlo. _Shaoran_ suspiro con el rostro bajo antes de teclear de nuevo en el teléfono y ponerlo a la vista de Xiǎoyè Dēng quien leyó en voz alta

"_lamento haberles mentido"_

-"¿mentido?"- repitió Sakura anonada, _Shaoran_ tecleo de nuevo y volvió a mostrar el teléfono

"_yo les cause problemas a ustedes y pedí a Mila el engañarles"_

Sus interlocutores parpadearon confundidos y Eriol sonrió divertido sentándose en una silla junto a la cama antes de garantizar –"descuida…el misterio de saber quién era el creador de las cartas del infinito fue interesante, admito que hubiese preferido que tus cartas no nos atacasen pero en general me divertí mucho"- _Shaoran _bajo el rostro de nuevo por lo que pregunto -"¿te incomodan tus heridas? Sé que cause algunas así que puedes ser honesto conmigo"- _Shaoran_ volvió a escribir por medio del teléfono antes de ponerlo a la vista de Eriol

"_no me duelen"_

-"me alegra saberlo"- aseguro Eriol sonriendo -_esta anestesiado ¿uh? Sus costillas seguramente lo estarían matando de no ser así- _reflexiono al ver al chino recostado en su cama con tranquilidad, tras un suspiro hablo cauteloso –"dime algo: ¿sabes porque te atacaron los jefes?"- Shaoran bajo su cabeza y negó suavemente, para aliviar la tensión Tomoyo intervino sentándose en una silla junto a Eriol.

-"estábamos pensando que no estamos seguros de cómo diferenciarlos a Li-kun y a ti"-

-"hablar de dos Shaoran es un poco confuso… sobre todo si es al mismo tiempo"- coincidió Mei Ling de pie sonriendo divertida –"¿te molestaría si te llamamos por otro nombre Shaoran?"-

_Shaoran _negó con su cabeza visiblemente menos cohibido y Tomoyo curioseo –"Ming Lan-san tiene muy buen gusto ¿Tiene ella el hábito de redecorar habitaciones?"- _Shaoran_ volvió a escribir en el teléfono para ponerlo a la vista de Tomoyo

"_solo si no le gustan"_

-"lo cual sucede con frecuencia"- murmuro _Negi_ con resignación

-"no es mi culpa que la mayoría de personas tengan tan mal gusto para escoger colores"- intervino la aludida ingresando con un vaso con agua que extendió a _Shaoran_ antes de subirse a la cama y sentarse de lo más tranquila a los pies del chino

-"las camas son para los pacientes"- mascullo Touya con una vena en su frente –"compórtate como tu edad lo siguiere"-

Ming Lan rio divertida antes de burlar –"tengo tres años, así que está bien ¿no?"-

-"¿tres años? ¿Es una broma?"- salto Touya incrédulo –_parece de la edad de Sakura… aunque mejor desarrollada_-

-"los guardianes no necesariamente tienen la edad que aparentan"- explico Eriol riendo divertido –"Nakuru por ejemplo tiene diez años, pues a mis guardianes los cree cuando tenía casi ocho"- Touya vio a Eriol escéptico causando gracia en Eriol

_Negi_ se acerco a _Shaoran_ y este empezó a acariciar a la gata, ante los curiosos ojos ajenos el chino le retiro el collar antes de ponerlo entre sus manos ocasionando que este brillara suavemente para después volver a ponérselo con dificultad –"no era necesario que lo arreglara, mi amo, el conjuro aun funciona"- aseguro Ming Lan, _Shaoran_ volvió a tomar el teléfono para escribir en el y mostrárselo a Ming Lan

"_dejaría de funcionar si no se arregla rápido"_

-"¿Qué clase de conjuro tiene su collar?"- consulto Eriol con curiosidad, después de escribir en el teléfono _Shaoran_ se lo mostro

"_un conjuro combinando hechizos de ocultamiento de Turquía e India"_

-"interesante"- admitió Eriol con curiosidad –_mmm… es una pena que él no pueda dar detalles y que el otro Li-kun no los recuerde_-

-_no es practico este método de comunicación… deberé buscar otra forma_- reflexiono Ming Lan, suspiro antes de sonreír y alborotar –"escuche que los médicos le ataron mientras dormía ¿desea que los haga despedir?"-

Incluso _Shaoran_ le vio perplejo antes de negar con su cabeza –"¡noqueo a medio pabellón! ¿Crees que no tenían razones para quererlo quieto?"- intervino Touya con una enorme vena sobre su cabeza

-"¿a quién le importa?"- murmuro Ming Lan con aburrimiento –"¿Qué clase de personal tienen aquí si no pueden controlar a un paciente sin necesidad de mantenerlo atado? Es deprimente"-

-"¡las personas aquí no vienen a practicar artes marciales!"- recalco Touya con una vena más grande sobre su cabeza

Ming Lan inclino su rostro antes de reflexionar en voz alta -"es cierto… aquí la gente es una inútil en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, solo espero que no vayan a meter la pata y cometan alguna negligencia médica por causarle daño a un paciente o _intenten golpear a mi amo_"- suspiro antes de agregar –"hare que_ despidan a quien se tome tal atrevimiento_"-

Una enorme gota surgió sobre la cabeza de Touya antes de masticar las palabras –"si no te gusta este hospital has que lo trasladen a otro"-

-"se supone que este es el mejor hospital de Tomoeda y el doctor Uchida ya está al tanto de su historial médico… hacer que alguien más se entere podría ser problemático, sin mencionar que tendría que re seleccionar a quienes tratan a mi amo"- notifico Ming Lan mas para si

-"¿re seleccionar?"- repitió Sakura extrañada

-"si, además del doctor Uchida solo hay dos enfermeras con turnos rotativos quienes pueden entrar a esta habitación y el doctor Kinomoto"- indico Ming Lan

-"¿eh? ¿Yo _si _tengo permitido tratarlo?"- murmuro Touya con confusión –_el doctor Uchida me lo dejo asignado pero…_- como si le hubiese leído la mente la chica hablo

-"¿cree que le asignaron a mi amo en cuanto volvió por meritos o votos de confianza? Sé que usted si está al tanto de lo que sucedió por ello hice que usted si pueda tratarle, no puede leer directamente el historial médico de mi amo, pero además de usted el único que si puede recetarle medicamentos solicitar exámenes o algo similar es el doctor Uchida… los otros médicos de este edificio serán arrestados si entran aquí sin motivo"- expuso Ming Lan con ligereza causando enormes gotas sobre las cabezas de los demás, _Shaoran_ tecleo de nuevo en el teléfono antes de enseñárselo a _su_ _prima_

"_estas exagerando Mila"_

-"¡no exagero!"- reitero la excéntrica joven

-"comparto tu preocupación, pero hacer que arresten a quienes entren aquí llamara mucho la atención"- opino _Negi_ –"podrían intentar investigar al amo"-

-"se ocultar bien mis engaños"- refuto Ming Lan –"lo único que me importa es que los médicos que tiene asignados mi amo no sean unos incompetentes"-

-"¿te estás burlando de mi?"- mascullo Touya con cólera

-"no sé qué clase de doctor sea"- declaro Ming Lan encogiéndose de hombros –"pero no me parece muy "ético" el golpear las cabezas de los pacientes con carpetas de aluminio"- Enormes signos de interrogación surgieron sobre las cabezas de los demás, salvo de Eriol y Tomoyo quienes rieron por lo bajo muy divertidos al ver la espantada reacción de Touya –"solo espero que no se repita"-

-"¡¿me estas amenazando?!"- salto Touya rojo de la furia

-"solo digo que _sé donde vive_ y si tiene un _trágico accidente_ no podrán culparme"- especulo Ming Lan con escalofriante calma

-"si hay testigos de amenazas si podrán culparte"- replico _Negi_ con una enorme gota sobre su cabeza

–"se cubrir mis mentiras muy bien y de hecho ni siquiera existo en realidad"- decreto Ming Lan

-"nunca cambiaras ¿uh?"- musito _Negi_ reflexiva antes de ronronear estirando su cuello pues _Shaoran _dejo de prestarle atención a la chica para acariciar a la gata

-"¡hey! ¡Eso no es justo!"- salto Ming Lan antes de tomar a _Negi _y arrojarla al otro lado de la habitación

–"¡¿Qué te pasa a ti?!"- reclamo la gata volando de vuelta

-"¡mi señor te hace caso a ti Xiǎoyè Dēng, así que deja a mi amo!"- impero Ming Lan abrazando posesivamente al incomodo chino que no podía moverse al tener a la joven a horcajadas de él e inmovilizando sus brazos

-"¡no es mi culpa que tú te pongas a molestarlo cada vez que lo vez!"- protesto _Negi_ intentando acercarse

-"¡yo no lo molesto! ¡Mantente lejos!"- ordeno Ming Lan sacando un frasco de perfume de la bolsa de su falda y rociando a la gata quien de inmediato se removió mareada antes de caer al piso

-"tener un buen olfato puede tener desventajas ¿uh?"- murmuro Eriol muy divertido por la escena al igual que Mei Ling, mientras Sakura levantaba a _Negi _y Tomoyo le daba aire con un cuaderno

-"¡bájate!"- intervino Touya viendo acusador a la guardiana de apariencia humana

–"a mi amo no le incomoda"- contradijo la aludida ignorando –o más bien pasando por alto- el hecho que _Shaoran _tratase de empujarla sin éxito

-"le vas a reabrir sus heridas"- advirtió Touya, Ming Lan bufo antes de soltarlo y sentarse de nuevo a los pies del paciente

_Negi_ cobro el conocimiento antes de avisar aun mareada –"¡te lo ganaste! ¡Te acusare con mi señor!"- Ming Lan bufo molesta antes de rociar de nuevo a _Negi_ quien se desmayo otra vez

-"déjela Kinomoto-sama… se le pasara en un rato"- murmuro Ming Lan aburrida viendo como Sakura intentaba despertarla

Sakura abrió su boca para protestar siendo interrumpida por Mei Ling -"no te preocupes, Ming Lan la rocía a diario con perfume desde la semana pasada… y a diario Shaoran la regaña por eso"-

-"me regaña cada vez que abro la boca… es frustrante no poder jugar"- bufo Ming Lan con disgusto, _Shaoran_ inclino su cabeza con evidente curiosidad por lo que agrego -"a mi señor no le agrada mucho que lo abrace o que moleste a Xiǎoyè Dēng, tiene preferencias con ella… igual que usted"- a _Shaoran _le surgió una enorme gota sobre su cabeza al último comentario, tomo de nuevo el teléfono y escribió antes de mostrárselo

"_pídele que te enseñe a hablar alemán"_

-"mmm… no es mala idea"- opino Ming Lan

-"¿Cómo sabes que Li-kun habla alemán?"- cuestiono Tomoyo con extrañez

-"mi señor amo recibía clases de alemán cuando regreso a China, pero tuvo que suspenderlas cuando le atacaron"- contesto Ming Lan –_mmm… ayer mi amo sonrió, sin embargo mi señor no ha sonreído aun cuando tendría mayores motivos… ¿estaré equivocada? Habrá que comprobarlo de alguna manera_- reflexiono antes de exponer con una idea en mente –"ahora que me acuerdo, ¿quiere que le traiga brownies de chocolate, mi amo?"-

-"no puedes traerle comida que no esté en su dieta"- intervino Touya muy serio

-"que estricto"- murmuro Ming Lan inflando sus mejías en un adorable puchero –"puedo traerle a usted también ¿sabe?"-

-"yo no acepto sobornos"- refuto Touya frunciendo el seño

-"¡que genio!"- exclamo Ming Lan y al ver la nueva vena sobre la cabeza de Touya agrego –"debería comer chocolate… dicen que endulza el carácter"-

Eriol, Sakura, Mei Ling y Tomoyo contuvieron una risita al ver a Touya ponerse rojo de la cólera de nuevo, _Shaoran_ por su parte no sonreía pero si mostraba genuino interés en la futura disputa.

–"¡deja de decir idioteces mocosa!"- bramo Touya

-"es cierto, si sigue con ese carácter nunca tendrá novia"- Touya se mostro mas brabucón –muy seguramente motivado por las risas de los cuatro visitantes- y Ming Lan agrego con simpleza –"y si llega a tener novia, la pobre _desafortunada_ tendrá muy malos ratos lidiando con usted"-

-"¡deja de decir estupideces!"- Exclamo Touya conteniéndose por muy poco de gritar –pues era consciente que estaban en un hospital- y añadió al ver a los adolescentes reírse –"¡ustedes dejen de reírse ya!"-

Una suave risa llamo la atención de los cuatro visitantes y del médico, Ming Lan suspiro aliviada–pues aunque discutió a propósito con Touya vio de reojo todo el tiempo a _Shaoran_- al ver a su amo reír por lo bajo sorprendiendo a los demás, pues no habían visto a Shaoran sonreír ni una vez ¡y él estaba riendo! –"es de esperarse que este tan amargado… no tiene usted novia ¿cierto?"- continuo Ming Lan con sorna y evidente intención de enfadarlo

-"¡deja de meterte en lo que no te importa mocosa!"- voceo Touya dejando de lado su sorpresa por la risa del chino

-"¡oh! ¡Entonces no tiene! ¿Quiere que le consiga una?"- burlo la joven y _Shaoran_ se tapo la boca con su mano izquierda al ver a Touya ponerse azul en un momento y mascullar elevando mas la voz

-"¡DEJA DE METERTE EN LO QUE NO TE IMPORTA!"-

-"no grite, estamos en un hospital ¿sabe?… debe aprender a controlar su genio"- replico Ming Lan con increíble calma al enfrentar a _la bestia_

-"¡SERAS…! ¡VETE DE AQUI!"- ordeno Touya señalando la puerta

Ming Lan sonrió satisfecha consigo misma antes de levantarse y tomar sus pertenencias de la mesa y retirarse diciendo -"le ayudare a buscar a un terapeuta que le ayude con su mal genio… hasta mañana, mi amo"-

-"¡mocosa del demonio!"- mascullo Touya y al girar su rostro abandonar el enfado por sorpresa al ver al chino conteniendo por muy poco la risa y sosteniendo su estomago con su brazo derecho –"la visita termino"- aviso viendo la hora en su reloj de muñeca sin dejar de ver de reojo al chino, que empezaba a calmarse –_malditas horas extra_- se quejo mentalmente pues tendría que quedarse una hora mas

-"de acuerdo…"- murmuro Eriol también anonado –"¿nos vamos?"-

Las tres asintieron asombradas y tras despedirse del paciente –y esconder a la aun inconsciente _Negi_ entre el levite de Eriol, pues no cabía en el maletín- abandonaron el lugar encontrando a Ming Lan enfrente del ascensor.

–"¿Cómo lo…?"- musito Sakura visiblemente desconcertada

-"mi señor amo sonreía con frecuencia… pero si mi señor no sonríe nunca, pensé que seguramente mi amo sonreiría en su lugar"- explico Ming Lan entrando al ascensor y asombrando a sus interlocutores –"pero como tenía mis dudas y mi amo parecía triste, solo necesitaba un _chivo expiatorio_ para ver si mi amo si sonreía y de paso animarlo un poco"-

-"buscabas enfádalo a propósito"- dedujo Eriol impresionándose internamente

-"el doctor Kinomoto es bastante influenciable… aunque noto que mi amo reía no noto que yo lo molestaba a él con el fin de hacer reír a mi amo"- declaro Ming Lan con una sonrisa aliviada

-"Li-kun tenía razón… te queda bien el nombre "Dana", puedes brillar por ti misma y llenar de luz a los que te rodean"- opino Eriol dejando confundidas a las otras pues no habían entendido lo que dijo Shaoran en la habitación de Touya –Mei Ling solo entendió lo que dijo en cantones- y solo tomaron importancia a los nombres de las guardianas

-"mi señor amo es alguien que puede saber qué clase de personas le rodean aun si él mismo no se da cuenta que lo sabe la mayoría de veces… es un buen lector de almas a pesar de que es muy despistado"- aseguro Ming Lan sonriendo divertida

-"increíble"- susurro Sakura tras escuchar a Ming Lan –_ella sabe como animarlo porque lo conoce muy bien ¿cierto?_-

* * *

><p>-"*estamos de vuelta Shaoran*"- anuncio Mei Ling ingresando al salón principal de la mansión de los Li seguida por Ming Lan<p>

-"*hola mi señor*"- saludo Ming Lan antes de que ambas se sentaran en los sofás

-"*bienvenidas*"- respondió Shaoran desde su sofá de respaldo alto –"*¿sucedió algo?*"-

-"*Ming Lan remodelo la habitación de Shaoran, Shaoran*"- indico Mei Ling confundiéndose a sí misma

-"*creí haberte dicho que no lo hicieras, Mila*"- reprendió Shaoran

-"*¡era depresiva! ¡Si mi amo se hubiese muerto de aburrimiento no hubiese sido extraño!*"- aseguro la aludida

Shaoran suspiro con resignación antes de preguntar –"*¿está bien?*"-

-"*esta mejor que ayer*"- confirmo Mei Ling

Ming Lan se mostro pensativa antes de consultar –"*¿Por qué no va a verlo, mi señor? Sé que no quiere preguntarle para que no se entere pero…*"-

-"*si voy será inevitable que se hable del tema*"- interrumpió Shaoran –"*por ello no iré a verlo hasta que se recupere*"-

-"*¿hasta que se recupere?*"- se extraño Mei Ling –"*¿no es un poco excesivo? Sé que quieres que se recupere pero no verlo hasta entonces parece un poco…*"-

-"*es una suposición*"- explico Shaoran –"*pero estoy casi seguro que él debe recuperarse totalmente para poder volver a la normalidad así que si yo no voy entonces él no hará magia y se recuperara más rápido… de igual manera más rápido volveremos a la normalidad*"-

-"*supongo que lo entiendo*"- murmuro Ming Lan antes de suspirar y solicitar –"*¿me enseñaría alemán, mi señor?*"-

-"*¿Por qué quieres que te enseñe alemán?*"- cuestiono Shaoran extrañado

Ming Lan sonrió y declaro –"*recientemente me han dado deseos de aprender el idioma y usted sabe que es todo un lio que yo tome clases oficiales*"-

Shaoran sopeso sus palabras e indico –"*está bien… has tu tiempo y avísame cuando puedas*"-

-"*¿Por qué es un lio que Ming Lan tome clases oficiales?*"- inquirió Mei Ling

-"*Mila aprende muy rápido con respecto a los demás… y eso llama mucho la atención de los profesores, por ello no estaba en ningún club y nunca tomaba clases extras o tutorías individuales en Francia… era suficiente el jaleo que causaba con las clases ordinarias*"- expuso Shaoran mientras Ming Lan reía

-"*¿aprende más rápido que tú?*"- dudo Mei Ling –"*tu llamas mucho la atención con los profesores…*"-

-"*es porque mi señor amo es un _humano_ extraordinario que destaca por sus habilidades*"- intervino Ming Lan divertida

-"*es solo cuestión de practicar*"- aseguro el chino antes de ver a Mei Ling y continuar –"*Mila es una guardiana, por lo tanto es un ser mágico que destaca entre los seres humanos comunes por naturaleza propia… los humanos comunes y corrientes como tú y yo solo destacamos si nos esforzamos, en cambio ella al no ser realmente humana tiene capacidades diferentes por lo que aprender algo propio de humanos comunes y corrientes es muy sencillo*"-

Mei Ling medito sus palabras y murmuro –"*dices que tu y yo somos humanos comunes y corrientes pero… tú tienes magia*"-

-"*las capacidades mágicas no te hacen inhumano, Mei Ling*"- afirmo Shaoran –"*si me atropellaran yo posiblemente moriría o tendría muchas lesiones, lesiones propias de humanos comunes y corrientes… Mila en cambio solo puede morir si es atacada por un ser mágico más fuerte que ella, si yo quisiera quitarle su vida o si un mago con mayores habilidades mágicas que yo lo hiciera*"- tomo una pausa y agrego –"*es cierto que son pocos los humanos que tienen habilidades mágicas, pero las habilidades mágicas no cambian tu esencia, no te dan más fuerza física o mayor inteligencia… pueden influir por un corto periodo de tiempo en que puedas hacer algo extraordinario pero no significa que seas más importante o valioso… solo tienes magia*"-

Mei Ling bajo un poco el rostro meditando las palabras de su primo –"*siempre había querido tener magia… igual que tu*"-

-"*soy egoísta por haber pensado así, pero yo agradecía mucho que tu no tuvieras magia*"- declaro Shaoran sorprendiendo a Mei Ling-"*las personas con magia suelen pensar que son superiores a los demás, que no tienen porque doblegarse ante ninguna persona y que las personas sin magia deben doblegarse ante ellos… se convierten ellos mismos en monstruos ambiciosos capaces de pasar sobre los demás con el fin de alcanzar mayor poder, conocen nuevas instrucciones mágicas solo con fines destructivos sin darse cuenta que al final del día se han destruido a sí mismos… tú no te convertiste en uno de ellos porque no tienes magia y es lo que agradezco*"-

-"*me sentiré celosa si sigue diciendo eso mi señor*"- intervino Ming Lan con una sonrisa comprensiva

-"*no veo porque debas sentirte así, Mila*"- opino Shaoran antes de levantarse del sofá y retirarse diciendo –"*estaré en mi habitación*"-

-"*no debe sentirse menos por no tener magia*"- aseguro Ming Lan cuando ya no escucho los pasos de Shaoran por los pasillos –"*mi señor amo siempre le valoro mucho sin importar si no tenía usted habilidades mágicas, porque la valora por ser quien es no por lo que tiene*"-

-"*parece que no le gusta tener magia*"- musito Mei Ling pensativa

Ming Lan negó suavemente con su cabeza antes de explicar –"*a mi señor amo le gusta mucho la magia y agradece mucho tenerla, pero es demasiado consiente que la tiene por pertenecer a la dinastía Li y como tal debe ser capaz de ejercer control sobre los otros miembros de la dinastía… le guste o no es algo que heredo junto con su magia, por ser parte de una familia con habilidades mágicas*"-

-"*ya veo…*"- susurro Mei Ling –"*él siempre odio que nuestros primos intentaran hacer que la dinastía declinara o que se cediera el linaje y estar _obligado_ a ser quien tuviese que cargar con ello y mantener la dinastía en alto… yo fui la única que lo apoyaba a él porque mi familia no me prestaba mucha atención porque a diferencia de mis hermanos y hermanas yo no tengo magia… si yo hubiera tenido magia es probable que él hubiese estado completamente solo ¿cierto?*"-

-"*Quién sabe…*"- reflexiono Ming Lan –"*tal vez si, o tal vez habría sido de igual manera cercana a mi señor amo… es imposible saber cómo habría sido si hubiese sucedido algo de manera diferente, pero ya que nuestro presente es así solo sé que estoy agradecida que todo sucediera de esta manera y no una manera diferente… porque de haber sido diferente mi señor amo también habría sido diferente al igual que todas las personas que he valorado, valoro o valorare después*"-

-"*es verdad*"- coincidió Mei Ling –_si hubiese tenido magia, mis padres me hubiesen educado con el fin de derrotar a Shaoran… no tener magia es lo mejor_-

-"con permiso"- se escucho tras la puerta y un sirviente de edad madura entro anunciando –"la cena esta lista ¿desean comer en el comedor?"- pregunto en japonés, como todos los sirvientes al ser todos japoneses

-"en el comedor seria más apropiado"- confirmo Ming Lan antes de dirigirse a Mei Ling e indicar en voz baja –"adelántese Mei Ling-sama, yo iré por mi señor"- la aludida asintió saliendo tras el criado hacia el comedor principal de la mansión mientras Ming Lan recorría rápidamente pero con elegancia y gracia los pasillos hasta el dormitorio principal ubicado en el segundo piso –"*mi señor, ¿puedo entrar?*"- pregunto en francés tras tocar la puerta y al no escuchar respuesta abrió encontrando el amplio salón –con chimenea y repisas llenas de libros en una pared mientras que al centro del mismo unos exquisitos sofás blancos con cojines verdes se encontraban frente a la chimenea y alrededor de una baja mesa- previo a la recamara principal cuya puerta toco mientras solicitaba en francés –"*¿puedo pasar, mi señor?*"-

-"*adelante, Mila*"- concedió Shaoran en el mismo idioma por lo que Ming Lan entro reconociendo la amplia y lujosa estancia con distinguidos gustos e impecable orden –"*¿necesitabas algo?*"- consulto sentándose en la cómoda y grande cama –pues había estado recostado- mientras cerraba un libro y lo colocaba en su mesa de noche para prestar atención a la recién llegada

-"*la cena esta lista, la servirán en el comedor*"- aviso antes de agregar –*"pero me gustaría hablar con usted sobre algo antes ¿es posible?*"-

-"*dime*"- accedió levantándose y señalando el salón anterior a la recamara principal

Ming Lan dio un último vistazo al costoso mobiliario y al escritorio donde reposaban los cuadernos abiertos del chino antes de salir y sentarse en un sofá mientras Shaoran se sentaba en otro con respaldo alto y evidente cabecera del salón –"*cuando Xiǎoyè Dēng y yo estuvimos en el hospital me di cuenta que debido a que mi amo no habla será difícil comunicarnos con él, pues no es muy práctico ni rápido que mi amo escriba sus palabras, sin mencionar que sería problemático si él no puede escribir en algún momento*"- narro la chica

-"*¿tienes alguna sugerencia?*"- inquirió Shaoran entendiendo de lo que hablaba

Ming Lan medito unos segundos antes de sugerir –"*pensé que Xiǎoyè Dēng, usted, mi amo y yo podríamos aprender el lenguaje de señas… es poco probable que mi amo este sin alguno de nosotros en una habitación y con extraños así que podríamos saber lo que él quiera decirnos con mayor facilidad*"-

-_el conjuro posiblemente necesite como requisito que él esté bien de salud por lo que tomara algo de tiempo volver a la normalidad_- medito Shaoran antes de afirmar –"*es una buena idea ¿le has preguntado si está de acuerdo?*"- Ming Lan le vio confundida por lo que agrego –"*si solo nosotros lo aprendemos y no él seria "instructivo" para nosotros pero no saldríamos de lo mismo, de igual manera si fuera al revés*"-

-"*lo pensé hoy y no le he preguntado… pero no creo que mi amo lo rechace así que buscare a alguien que pueda instruirlo en el hospital*"- aseguro Ming Lan –"*¿tomara usted clases privadas? Sé que a usted nunca le gustaron los instructores privados…*"-

-"*seria más rápido así que lo hare*"- confirmo Shaoran –"*dejare los preparativos a tu cargo así que usa mi nombre si lo deseas*"-

-"*no creo que sea necesario… Li Ming Lan tiene propia reputación y prestigio, menor que la de Li Xiao Lang pero sigue teniendo gran influencia y poder así que creo poder arreglármelas con lo que tengo mi señor*"- expuso Ming Lan

-"*si hace falta puedes usar el mío*"- reitero Shaoran y Ming Lan asintió

* * *

><p>Suspiro pesadamente al ver de nuevo la figura de Sawara Mio ingresar al salón unos segundos antes que ella y la gallarda y atractiva figura de Shaoran se retiraran a la biblioteca -<em>¿Cuánto más durara esto?<em>- pensó Sakura con algo de pesar antes de intentar prestar atención a otra cosa, pero nada parecía desviar su atención, ni siquiera su almuerzo le parecía apetitoso, no podía dejar de pensar en ellos aun cuando estaba almorzando con Eriol, Tomoyo y Mei Ling en el jardín trasero –por petición de Eriol para evitar el acoso del que aun era objeto- de la preparatoria, ahora que ya no había nieve

-"¿aun tienes las cartas del infinito contigo?"- curioseo Tomoyo en un intento de atraer la atención de Sakura

-"si"- articulo Sakura sacando de la bolsa de su falda las cartas envueltas en un pañuelo, como fue su habito tras las advertencias de _Negi_ de no tocar las cartas directamente

-"¿puedo verlas?"- pidió Mei Ling

-"no tienen representante…"- conto Sakura mientras las ponía al centro –"las únicas que sabemos cómo es su representante son _'Wood'_, _'Wings'_, _'Heal'_, _'Climate'_ y _'Water'_… las otras no pudimos verlas"- la atención se centro de inmediato en las siete cartas

-"mmm… es extraño…"- murmuro Tomoyo pensativa mas para sí captando la atención de sus acompañantes

-"¿Qué es extraño?"- se extraño Mei Ling

-"no me malentiendan… pero ¿no creen que es extraño que _Negi_-chan asegurara que Li-kun no correspondió a ninguna chica, pero llevase una relación con la representante de _'Chain'_?"- argumento Tomoyo

-"¿una relación?"- repitió Eriol asombrado –"¿Li-kun tenía novia en Francia?"-

-"pero _Negi_-chan dijo que Shaoran-kun no…"- se detuvo Sakura sintiendo un temor inaudito –_ ¿Shaoran-kun tenía novia?… ¿Shaoran-kun tiene novia?_-

-"¡imposible! ¡Nos hubiéramos enterado!"- aseguro Mei Ling

-"pero… él les oculto sus cartas ¿no?"- replico Eriol reflexivo

-"¡no hablo de magia!"- refuto Mei Ling con energía –"se que Shaoran oculto su magia pero es imposible que haya tenido novia en Francia… ¡ellas se habrían enterado!"-

-"¿ellas?"- repitió Tomoyo extrañada

-"¡sus hermanas! ¡Ellas siempre fueron muy sobreprotectoras con él!… ¡y ustedes saben que Shaoran es pésimo mintiendo cuando le gusta alguien!"- justifico la prima de Shaoran y los recuerdos del chino sonrojándose al ver a Sakura cruzaron la mente de los demás

-"¿y si cambio en eso?"- dudo Tomoyo

Mei Ling medito unos segundos antes de levantarse y anunciar -"lo averiguare ahora"- Sin esperar permiso se fue corriendo hacia las aulas de tercer año siendo seguida por las japonesas y el británico –"¡Ming Lan!"- llamo a la joven que hablaba con unos de sus compañeros, les hizo a estos un gesto pidiendo tiempo para después dirigirse a la china

Viendo a la china recuperar aliento cuando los otros tres llegaban Ming Lan interrogo preocupada -"¿ha sucedido algo…?"-

-"¡la representante de _'Chain'_!"- casi grito la china

Ming Lan dio un respingo confuso antes de preguntar –"¿Qué tiene…?"-

Nuevamente fue interrumpida pero esta vez por Sakura –"¡¿podrías hablarnos de quien representa a _'Chain'_?!"-

Ming Lan parpadeo confundida antes de murmurar extrañada –"¿Por qué quieren que lo haga?"-

Un incomodo silencio se apodero de las estudiantes y Eriol argumento con una enorme gota sobre su cabeza –"nos ha entrado curiosidad saber sobre la representante de _'Chain'_ y Li-kun, ¿Qué clase de relación tenían?"-

-"ambos se respetan mucho, ella aprecia mucho a mi señor amo y mi señor amo también"- respondió Ming Lan evidentemente extrañada

-"¡¿siguen en contacto?!"- salto Mei Ling alarmada

-"siempre se mantuvieron en contacto… incluso en Francia"- contesto Ming Lan mas confundida aun

-"¿incluso?"- repitió Tomoyo sorprendida y angustiada internamente por Sakura

-"¿la representante de _'Chain'_ es china?"- cuestiono Eriol abrumado

-"si"- musito Ming Lan mas extrañada que nunca

-"¡¿conozco yo a esa chica?!"- interrogo Mei Ling, Ming Lan parpadeo confundida antes de asentir con enormes signos de interrogación flotando sobre su cabeza

-"¿Cuál es su nombre?"- intervino Tomoyo

Ming Lan parpadeo confundida e inquirió –"¿no lo saben? ¿No se los dijo Xiǎoyè Dēng?"-

-"no nos dio ningún nombre que pudiese delatar a Shaoran-kun"- expuso Sakura sintiendo un extraño peso alojarse en su estomago –"solo nos dijo la relación que tenían ambos"-

-"ya veo… pero ¿Por qué les preocupa ella?"- consulto Ming Lan

Eriol rectifico dudoso -"es un poco inesperado enterarnos que Li-kun mostrase interés en alguna chica"-

-"¿interés en alguna chica?"- repitió Ming Lan confundida -_¿de qué hablan?_-

-"¡aun no lo creo! ¡Las hermanas de Shaoran habrían matado a cualquier chica que se le acercase!… ¡y ella está en China!"- mascullo Mei Ling inquieta

-"¿eh? ¿Por qué las hermanas de mi señor amo intentarían lastimarla?"- se extraño Ming Lan

-"¿realmente no lo sabías, Mei Ling-chan?"- inquirió Sakura con un nudo en su garganta

-"¡no! ¡Perdí contacto con Shaoran, pero siempre intercambie correos con sus hermanas! ¡Y ellas nunca dijeron que Shaoran tuviese novia!"- explico Mei Ling

-"¡¿novia?!"- se exalto Ming Lan –"¡¿de qué están hablando?! ¡Mi señor amo no tuvo novia!"-

Sus interlocutores se extrañaron y Eriol hablo –"pero la chica que representa a _'Chain'_ tiene una relación con Li-kun"-

-"¡¿Qué es lo que…?! ¡Ella no es la novia de mi señor amo!"- contradijo Ming Lan completamente escandalizada –"¡es ridículo que lo consideren! ¡¿De dónde sacaron esa estupidez?!"- sin dar tiempo a que sus interlocutores abandonaran el estupor y contestasen continuo –"¡ellos siempre se mantuvieron en contacto pero ellos no tenían una "relación romántica"! ¡Seria una aversión!"-

Sakura murmuro confundida -"ehmmm… no entendemos de que…"-

-"¡¿Qué clase de persona creen que es mi señor amo?!"- interrumpió Ming Lan visiblemente exaltada –"¡¿Cómo se les ha ocurrido semejante disparate?! ¡¿Mi señor amo cometiendo incesto?! ¡La sola idea es absurda!"-

-"¿incesto?"- repitió Mei Ling anonada, confundida y extrañada

Ming Lan se veía genuinamente alterada y ninguno dudaba que no fingía esta vez al exclamar -"¡¿creen que mi señor amo llevaba una relación "romántica" con su madre?! ¡¿Cómo han pensado en tamaña insensatez?!"-

-"¡¿su madre?!"- repitieron los cuatro al unisonó completamente pasmados

Ming Lan respiro profundo cerrando los ojos –muy seguramente para no empezar a golpear a sus interlocutores- cuando empezó a declarar –"mi señor amo nunca tuvo una relación "normal" con su madre pero ellos nunca tuvieron intenciones _de ese tipo_ entre ellos… ellos se respetan y aprecian a su manera pues siempre llevaron una relación muy distante y complicada pero no se "aman", no de _esa _forma"-

El pasmado silencio dejado tras la declaración solo fue intervenido por los balbuceos de Sakura segundos después -"pero… ¿su madre?… _Negi_-chan dijo que ellos…"-

-"¡¿Xiǎoyè Dēng invento ese disparate?!"- exclamo Ming Lan indignada y sin perder tiempo tomo su bermellón teléfono celular de la bolsa de su falda y marco un numero para segundos después regañar en francés –"*¡Xiǎoyè Dēng! ¡¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido decir tamaña mentira?! ¡¿Acaso te volviste loca?! ¡¿En qué diablos estabas pensando?!*"-

_-"*¡deja de gritar! ¡¿De qué estás hablando, Mila?!*"_- escucharon claro pese a que Ming Lan no tenía el teléfono en altavoz y solo había gritado con el teléfono frente a ella

-"*¡¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido decirles que nuestro señor amo y su madre tenían una relación romántica?! ¡¿Cómo pensaste esa idiotez?!*"- reprendió Ming Lan

-_"*¡¿Qué es lo que…?! ¡¿Quién invento ese disparate?!*"_- pregunto _Negi_ tan escandalizada como la propia Ming Lan –_"*¡¿Quién ha inventado esa infamia?!*"_-

Eriol –que si entendía lo que hablaban- se sintió absurdamente tonto cuando Ming Lan anuncio –"*¡los amigos de nuestro señor amo dicen que lo dijiste tu, Xiǎoyè Dēng!*"-

-_"*¡¿QUÉ YO QUÉ?!*"_- grito _Negi_ al otro lado del auricular –_"*¡YO NUNCA HE DICHO TAL IDIOTEZ!*"_-

-"*¡¿de dónde lo sacaron entonces?! ¡¿Qué les dijiste que les hiso pensar algo tan absurdo?!*"- acuso Ming Lan

-_"*¡¿Cómo quieres que yo lo sepa?!*"_- salto _Negi_ –_"*¡esto es indignante! ¡Iré inmediatamente!*"_- sin perder tiempo _Negi_ corto la comunicación por lo que Ming Lan volvió a llamar con el seño fruncido sin obtener respuesta por lo que empezar a caminar rápidamente hacia el jardín trasero de la preparatoria –pues era consciente que pasaba solo- siendo seguida por los estudiantes de segundo año mientras mascullaba maldiciones e insultos en ruso

-"ehmmm… Ming Lan-san"- llamo tímidamente Sakura al verla enfadada viendo hacia los arboles

-"¡¿Qué diablos les dijiste?!"- bramo la aludida viendo hacia los arboles de donde salió una gata blanca con un teléfono turquesa colgado del cuello por una cinta

-"¡yo no les dije esa blasfemia!"- aseguro la gata tan molesta como Ming Lan

-"¡dime entonces ¿Qué les dijiste?!"- repitió Ming Lan en el mismo tono

-"¡cuando me preguntaron por _'Chain'_ solo les explique la clase de relación que llevaban, no veo porque han inventado ese disparate…!"-

La defensa de _Negi_ se vio interrumpido por la protesta de Kerberos que llegaba volando –"¡¿Qué diablos te pasa a ti, coneja idio…?!"-

-"¡no intervengas Kerberos!"- impero Ming Lan con escalofriante y colérica autoridad nunca antes vistas que tuvieron el efecto de dejar mudo a Kerberos

-_¿Cuándo se volvió así?_- pensó esporádicamente Kerberos con temor al sentir la mortal mirada asesina de Ming Lan

-"¡¿les dijiste que ellos llevaban una relación romántica?!"- interrogo Ming Lan a la gata

-"¡no! ¡Nunca dije que ellos tuviesen una relación de _ese tipo_! ¡¿Por quién me estas tomando?!"- exclamo _Negi_ visiblemente ofendida

La escalofriante mirada molesta de Ming Lan perforo a los estudiantes de segundo año antes de cuestionar –"¡¿Cómo es que se les ocurrió esa insensatez?!"-

-"_Negi_-chan dijo… que la persona que representaba a _'Chain'_ y su amo se amaban"- respondió Sakura completamente cohibida –_Ming Lan-san es intimidante cuando está molesta_-

-"¡yo no dije que se amaran de forma "romántica"!"- salto _Negi_ muy enojada –"¡¿Qué clase de pervertidos son que piensan algo así?!"-

-"pero, tu nunca dijiste que _'Chain'_ representase a la madre de Li-kun"- intervino Tomoyo también cohibida

Ming Lan murmuro nuevos insultos en ruso antes de acusar –"¡cuando des explicaciones asegúrate que no sean malinterpretadas Xiǎoyè Dēng!"-

-"¡¿Cómo saber qué pensarían tal disparate?!"- se indigno _Negi_ –"¡no di nombres, pero nunca dije que llevasen una relación "romántica" o que ellos se amasen de _esa manera_!"-

-"¡aprende a ser más cuidadosa con tus palabras para evitar malos entendidos!"- ordeno Ming Lan para después retirarse aun colérica y mascullando insultos en ruso

- _Xi__ǎ__oyè D__ē__ng__ tenía razón… Ming Lan-san es muy dominante_- pensó Eriol sin salir del shock

* * *

><p>El auto en que iban ella, Mei Ling y Ming Lan estaba en un tenso silencio, Sakura sintió una enorme envidia de Tomoyo Eriol y Kerberos al saber que ellos estaban en otro auto, pero después recordó que <em>Negi<em> también viajaba en ese auto -_¿Cómo llegamos a este punto?_- pensó Sakura desesperada en el silencioso camino al hospital –que gracias a Ming Lan obtuvieron el transporte de ida al hospital desde el miércoles que _Shaoran_ había despertado, aunque los autos se iban en cuanto los dejaban en la entrada del edificio-. En cuanto los jóvenes abandonaron los autos –todos con expresiones cohibidas- ingresaron al edificio y se dirigieron en silencio hacia la habitación trescientos doce del quinto piso, Ming Lan frunció levemente el seño al ver paciente dormido usando un pijama verde y más atado que antes, pues ahora también tenía amarrados los brazos y una correa le impediría levantarse.

–"¿Por qué le han atado?"- pregunto Ming Lan a la enfermera que dentro revisaba al joven e inyectaba un medicamento en la bolsa que alimentaba el catéter de su brazo –"el doctor Uchida dijo que no era necesario que se mantuviese así"-

La enfermera suspiro resignada al contar –"cuando Tukusama-san despertó esta mañana logro soltarse una mano de alguna manera y golpeo al doctor Uchida… nos fue difícil controlarlo, por eso el doctor Uchida accedió a que se mantuviese atado y sedado de momento"-

-"Hotaru-kun no es violento o agresivo"- aseguro Ming Lan

-"Tukusama-san es tranquilo cuando está despierto, pero no cuando despierta… posiblemente se desorienta al despertar, pero lo atamos mientras duerme para evitar que lastime a alguien cuando despierte"- justifico la enfermera antes de salir diciendo –"con permiso"-

-"parece que hoy es día de disparates"- murmuro _Negi_ antes de salir volando de la bolsa de Tomoyo seguida de Kerberos

-"supongo que si"- reflexiono Ming Lan suspirando con resignación para después colocar su maletín en la mesa junto a las peonias y la laptop de _Shaoran _al igual que los demás y acercarse a la cama meditando –_iba a preguntarle hoy… pero parece que ni siquiera podre hablar con él ¿uh? Aunque hiciera que le quitasen los sedantes los efectos tardarían un rato en terminar y la visita es demasiado corta en la tarde_- pues no iban en auto por nada, debido a que le visita ya había iniciado cuando ellos salían de clases si fueran a pie no llegarían a tiempo al hospital, motivo por el que Shaoran había accedido a que los sirvientes de su mansión los llevaran de ida en auto –"mmm… Xiǎoyè Dēng pásame las tijeras y el peine de mi maletín, por favor"- solicito Ming Lan mientras colocaba un cesto de basura junto a la cabecera de la cama y sin pedir permiso se quito los zapatos, se subió a la cama y coloco a horcajadas del paciente

-"¿Qué hace Ming Lan-san?"- cuestiono Sakura a Ming Lan viéndole escandalizada

Ming Lan bufo recibiendo unas tijeras y un peine de parte de _Negi_ antes de hablar -"solo por las dudas, diré que yo no tengo ninguna intención romántica con mi señor amo ni él conmigo, es mi amo, creador y amigo, nada más… lo amo, pero no de una manera "romántica" así que todo lo que haga en su beneficio no será nunca con otras intenciones más que de servirle y ayudarle"- a sus interlocutores les surgieron enormes gotas sobre sus cabezas a esas palabras y Eriol opino

-"no te lo tomes a mal… pero estando en esa posición se pueden generar muchos malentendidos Ming Lan-san"-

-"solo se dan malos entendidos cuando las personas no se toman su tiempo para averiguar las circunstancias de los hechos"- afirmo Ming Lan antes de peinar el maltratado cabello laceo de Shaoran y recortarlo con cuidado

-"no sabíamos que _'Chain'_ representaba a su madre"- indico Sakura apenada –_con todo lo que dijimos no es de extrañarse que se hayan enojado… su madre es muy seria, decir algo así de ella suena increíblemente falso_-

-"pero asumir que mi amo llevaba una relación romántica con alguien fue imprudente"- opino _Negi_ –"¿acaso no recuerdan que mi señor amo tiene cuatro hermanas? Estuvo rodeado de cinco mujeres mayores que él toda su infancia, podría haber representado a alguna de ellas, sin mencionar que Daidouji-sama y Kinomoto-sama alcanzaron a ver a _'Chain'_ vagamente… en el hipotético caso que ella no fuese su madre ¿creyeron que a mi señor amo le gustaría una _pervertida pedófila_?"-

-"si lo pones así… suena realmente absurdo"- concedió Tomoyo –_olvide que 'Chain' tiene la forma de una mujer adulta… y malinterpretamos las palabras de Negi-chan_-

Mei Ling medito mentalmente con pesar –_es difícil no pensar mal cuando no cuentas detalles… si hubiesen dicho antes que 'Chain' está representada por una mujer adulta, además de representar a alguien controladora, sobreprotectora y estricta me lo habría pensado dos veces antes de asumir un noviazgo… es una clara descripción de su madre_-

Sakura suspiro desalentada antes de sentarse como los otros a los lados de la cama viendo como los apuestos rasgos del joven iban siendo expuestos cada vez que Ming Lan cortaba un mechón de cabello café para botarlo en el cesto junto a la cama, el cabello laceo de _Shaoran_ se ensortijaba levemente cuando Ming Lan lo recortaba –como si hubiese estado laceo por el peso- y a Sakura no le quedo duda que pese a su maltrato era notorio su atractivo

–"¿no crees que es innecesario que estés sobre él?"- pregunto Eriol con una gota sobre su cabeza –_a simple vista no parece que este haciendo algo "muy inocente"_-

–"no estaré segura de cortar ambos lados del mismo tamaño si los corto simultáneamente"- explico Ming Lan –"nunca le he cortado el cabello y se enfadara conmigo si lo corto mal"-

-"¡¿nunca le has cortado el cabello?!"- se exalto Sakura al ver en el paciente un corte igual al que tenía el otro Shaoran –_no lo parece_-

-"de hecho nunca ha cortado cabello"- murmuro _Negi_ sentándose en la mesa de noche a mano izquierda del chino –"cuando ella quería recortarse las puntas de su cabello le pedía a mi señor amo que lo hiciera por ella"-

Ming Lan suspiro antes de declarar desalentada -"no me gusta ver a mi amo tan _indecente_… prefiero arriesgarme a que me regañe a seguir viéndolo así"-

-"sabes que no puede regañarte, Mila"- mascullo _Negi _con molestia

-"bueno… es la única "ventaja" de todo esto, pero no me gustaría que se enoje conmigo"- indico Ming Lan con una enorme gota sobre su cabeza

-"supongo que tienes razón"- musito _Negi _antes de suspirar

Ming Lan se bajo y desato la correa antes de halar al inconsciente chino hacia adelante pidiendo –"ayúdame a mantenerlo sentado Xiǎoyè Dēng"- la gata alada voló frente al chino impidiendo que se fuera hacia adelante mientras Ming Lan se sentaba atrás de él y recortaba su cabello pensando –_a mi señor amo nunca le importo su apariencia física pero tampoco la descuido aun cuando estaba ocupado… no me gusta verlo así_-

-"¿realmente Li-kun no tuvo novia en Francia?"- pregunto Tomoyo –_si las francesas son más liberales sería extraño que no hubiese tenido al menos una novia_-

-"mi señor amo no es una persona que buscaría novia para "pasar el rato" por ello no tuvo novia, pues mi señor amo solo tendría novia si buscase algo serio con alguien… salió con algunas de sus compañeras algunas veces pero no tuvo algo con alguna de ellas. Y de hecho la mayora de las chicas con las que salió no fue por decisión propia sino las metidas de pata e imprudencias de su amigo"- conto _Negi_

-"¿su amigo?"- se extraño Mei Ling –"¿Shaoran se dejaba manipular por un amigo?"-

Ming Lan rio por lo bajo antes de explicar –"el amigo de mi señor amo, Fukushima Yushiro, tenía el mal habito de acceder a las propuestas que le hacían a mi señor amo cuando estaba con él y lo delataba cuando él declinaba invitaciones con alguna excusa inventada… por ello mi señor amo lo evitaba en la escuela, pues no le gustaba que ocupara su escaso tiempo libre"-

-"era molesto que lo hiciera"- mascullo _Negi_ –"él no tenía esas intenciones con ellas y siempre lo acosaban con invitaciones"-

-"si era tan popular en Francia como lo es ahora me parece extraño que digan que no se daba cuenta"- medito Eriol en voz alta –_incluso a mi me exaspera que me sigan todo el tiempo… puede que sea paciente pero ¿Cómo no se daría cuenta?_-

-"¿no lo han notado? Él no es mal pensado, siempre que lo invitaban a salir pensaba que era _solamente_ en "plan de amigos"… incluso yo me sorprendo que nunca lo notase y estoy segura que _actualmente_ tampoco lo nota"- reflexiono _Negi_ en voz alta y Ming Lan asintió dándole la razón mientras a Sakura, Eriol, Tomoyo y Mei Ling les surgían enormes gotas sobre sus cabezas

-_es muy inocente aun ¿uh?_- resolvió mentalmente Eriol

-"¿Shaoran-kun tenía muchos amigos en Francia?"- curioseo Sakura

-"tenía buenas relaciones con todos sus conocidos, se llevaba bien con sus compañeros de clase y tenía bastante popularidad en la escuela, pero solo tuvo a dos personas como amigos íntimos, a los hermanos Fukushima"- contesto Ming Lan

-"los hermanos Fukushima nos conocían a nosotras y a las cartas, fueron los únicos confidentes de la creación de las regentes, de nosotras y las siete; nos ayudaron a aprender francés y japonés porque ellos hablaban esos idiomas y fueron cómplices para crear la identidad falsa de Dana"- expuso _Negi_ –"Vivian muy cerca del hogar de mi señor amo así que pasábamos jugando con ellos en las tardes hasta que llegaba nuestro señor amo y pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos… ellos son muy agradables y confiables"-

-"¿Li-kun les conto a ellos que tenia magia?"- inquirió Eriol

-"el padre de los Fukushima siempre estuvo enterado de la magia que posee la familia Li, pues su esposa era china y hechicera, por lo que los Fukushima también tenían magia"- narro _Negi_ –"pero debido a que solo su madre poseía magia y murió cuando ellos eran pequeños no pudieron aprender magia hasta que mi señor amo llego a Francia… fueron juntos a aprender magia occidental con un amigo de la familia Li y mi señor amo les instruyo en magia oriental"-

-"eran muy raros pero supongo que por ello se llevaron bien con mi señor amo"- comento Ming Lan divertida –"fuimos con ellos y mi señor amo a varios lugares a pasear y conocer cuando teníamos tiempo libre… salvo la torre Eiffel pues a Yushiro-kun le daban miedo las alturas y no quiso ir con nosotros allí"-

-"¿vivieron en París o solo fueron a conocer?"- indago Eriol

-"vivimos en el hogar de los Li en Francia, ubicado en el Barrio Latino del distrito V de Paris (4) no muy lejos de la torre Eiffel"- respondió _Negi_

Sakura recordó las cortas anécdotas contadas por la guardiana en Francia –ella si estaba enterada de su estadía en Paris- y formulo hábilmente –"¿a Shaoran-kun le gusta Francia?"-

-"mucho"- confirmo Ming Lan terminado de cortar el cabello y levantándose –"le gustaba mucho visitar las bibliotecas y museos… aprendió mucho de la cultura occidental y le gusto tanto el lugar que nos llevaba al menos una vez a la semana a conocer algún lugar de Francia, incluso su madre lo regaño en una carta cuando se entero que él, los hermanos Fukushima y yo fuimos a visitar los países de la unión europea en unas vacaciones de verano e invierno y por ello no volvió a China las temporadas de vacaciones del año anterior a su retorno"-

-"fueron unas vacaciones muy instructivas, por ello mi señor amo quiso aprender italiano y posteriormente alemán en cuanto hiciera el examen oficial de italiano pues no entendió ni una palabra cuando estuvimos en Alemania para las vacaciones de invierno… fue muy gracioso"- recordó _Negi_ –"ninguno de nosotros entendía una palabra pero él era el único que parecía incomodo por ello"-

-"¿eh? ¿También fue _Negi_-chan?"- dudo Sakura –"dijiste que solo habían ido ustedes"-

-"su madre no tomo en cuenta a un gato en la excursión para una reprimenda a la cual mi señor amo no le prestó mucha atención… ahora que lo pienso, puede que por ello yo no le agrade mucho nunca"- reflexiono Ming Lan con una gota sobre su cabeza mientras ponía de nuevo la correa que le impediría levantarse a _Shaoran _

-"siempre lo apoyábamos las dos, pero como los gatos no hablan no sabía que alguien además de ti lo alentaba a hacer lo que quisiera en China"- medito _Negi_ en voz alta sentándose en el regazo de _Shaoran_

Eriol parpadeo confundido e intervino –"dijiste que en la carta daba indicaciones para ustedes dos… ¿acaso su madre no estaba enterada tampoco?"-

Ming Lan y _Negi_ suspiraron pesadamente antes que Ming Lan se sentase en una silla y aclarase –"las únicas personas que _siempre_ estuvieron al tanto de la creación de las cartas del infinito y nosotras fueron _solamente_ los hermanos Fukushima pues ni el padre de ellos se entero aunque mi señor amo lo aprecia mucho. La madre de mi señor amo se entero pero por razones muy diferentes, de hecho no fue mi señor amo quien se lo conto directamente y ella nunca nos descubrió por su cuenta"-

-"poco después que fuéramos a China mi señor amo y su madre se pelearon… ignoro la razón por la que él se enojo con ella, pero se enojo lo suficiente como para usar su magia frente a ella"- conto _Negi_ –"ella no esperaba que mi señor amo hubiese incrementado tanto su magia, pues ocultaba su verdadero nivel de magia en China, se sintió muy mal por ello porque había estado presionándolo en exceso y regañándolo por cualquier motivo desde que volvió"- suspiro viendo la expectativa de sus interlocutores al agregar -"detuvimos a nuestro señor amo para que no hiciera algo de lo que se arrepintiese después… pero ella se entero por ello de nuestra verdadera naturaleza"-

-"¿una disputa?"- reflexiono Mei Ling –"las hermanas de Shaoran me contaron por un mensaje que su madre y él se habían peleado… aunque ellas no sabían el motivo"-

-"él no nos lo dijo a nosotras tampoco, solo nos dijo que en su momento ella causo un gran daño y que lo había controlado y aislado de todo y todos"- conto Ming Lan muy pensativa –"hablaron después de eso, pero su relación no volvió a ser como antes… ella accedió a dejarlo tomar sus propias decisiones sin intervenir pero aun así él no la trataba igual, se molesto mucho con ella aunque no le guarda rencor y ella no le revelo a ninguna persona nuestra verdadera naturaleza, ni siquiera a las hermanas de mi señor amo; ella y los hermanos Fukushima fueron los únicos en enterarse que mi señor amo creo cartas mágicas y a nosotras… al menos hasta que _todo esto_ paso y ustedes encontraran a _'Wood'_ y a Xiǎoyè Dēng"-

-_siempre supe que su relación no era normal… pero nunca pensé que fuera tan complicada_- pensó Sakura viendo el maltratado rostro de _Shaoran _

-"aunque, sea lo que sea le haya hecho su señora madre a él, él se lo agradeció… porque si no lo hubiese dejado solo él no se habría dado cuenta de su verdadero potencial en magia ni nos habría creado, después nos dijo que él aprecio mucho Francia porque allí no lo controlaban, allí él pudo hacer lo que él verdaderamente quería y rodearse de personas que aprecio… China es importante pues es su país natal pero no hay manera posible en que mi señor amo pueda estar tranquilo allí"- parlo _Negi_

-"¡vámonos ya Sakura!"- ordeno Kerberos saliendo de la nada y ocasionando que la aludida diera un respingo

-"¡no grites Kero-chan!"- reprendió Sakura

-"¡vámonos entonces!"- insistió Kerberos

Sakura le vio extrañada y murmuro -"pero yo quiero…"-

-"¡ni siquiera está despierto!"- interrumpió Kerberos señalando al chino –"¡si te vas o te quedas el mocoso no lo notara!"-

-"cuida tu vocabulario Kerberos"- advirtió Ming Lan en un tono helado que ocasiono un escalofrió en el guardián del sol mientras _Negi_ buscaba con su mirada un objeto que ninguna enfermera extrañase o notase si fuera destruido sin éxito alguno

-"¿Por qué quieres irte?"- interrogo Eriol con curiosidad

-"yo… ehmmm… me aburro de escucharlos hablar de él"- respondió Kerberos dudoso

-"vete entonces, nadie te obliga a estar aquí"- garantizo _Negi_

-"¡vámonos Sakura!"- repitió Kerberos

Ming Lan vio su reloj de muñeca, se levanto, tomo su maletín y dejo una nota sobre la mesa de noche antes de dirigirse a la puerta –"¿se irá ya, Ming Lan-san?"- consulto Sakura un poco desalentada –_yo quiero seguir escuchando de Shaoran-kun_-

-"tengo asuntos pendientes que debo resolver lo antes posible"- informo la joven antes de retirarse –_ojala lea la nota cuando le despierten para su cena… necesito preguntarle al menos por un correo_-

-"¡vámonos!"- chillo Kerberos de nuevo exasperando a Sakura

-"¡de acuerdo!"- concedió Sakura con evidente molestia causando que Kerberos se cohibiera pero se retiraron todos inmediatamente –_Negi_ se iría con Sakura de todos modos así que no escucharían algo muy interesante si se iban ambas guardianas- pero Sakura seguía pensando mientras cargaba su pesado maletín –_¿Shaoran-kun estaba solo a causa de su madre?_-

* * *

><p>-<em>mmm… ¡qué bien! dejo el maletín<em>- pensó Kerberos en la habitación de Sakura viendo a _Negi _en su forma de gata –como Touya ya sabía de ella no se ocultaba en el cuarto y según el padre de los hermanos la gata era una mascota común y corriente- salía de la habitación tras Sakura

-"¿no vienes Kero-chan?"- dudo Sakura al ver al guardián rezagado

-"bajare en un minuto"- anuncio el guardián haciéndose el importante

-"de acuerdo"- concedió Sakura antes de bajar al comedor donde les esperaba la cena preparada por Touya

-"¿y el peluche?"- cuestiono Touya

-"bajara en un momento"- aviso Sakura

-"Papá vendrá pronto… si no se da prisa no podrá comer"- advirtió Touya sentándose para comer y viendo con curiosidad a la guardiana y como esta subía a la mesa con agilidad

-"gracias por la comida, doctor Kinomoto"- dijo la gata antes de empezar a comer su pequeña ración de comida de un plato

-"¿Por qué tu no comes tanto como el peluche?"- cuestiono Touya –"si eres guardiana de la luna como Yukito ¿Cómo es que no comes tanto?"- Sakura también observo a _Negi_ con curiosidad

-"los guardianes del sol crean su propia energía, por tanto es posible para ellos no necesitar una gran cantidad de alimento pues Kerberos come porque quiere. Yo soy guardiana de la luna, si, pero debido a que mi tamaño es pequeño y no gasto mucha energía como los humanos no necesito mucho alimento… podemos comer tanto como Kerberos, pero ni Mila ni yo somos glotonas"- explico _Negi_

-"le salen "económicas" ¿uh?"- murmuro Touya mas para sí –"Sakura ¿podrías cambiar al peluche por la gata?"- Una enorme gota se poso sobre la cabeza de Sakura

–"no somos intercambiables doctor"- refuto _Negi_ apacible

-"mmm… que mal… ese peluche traga demasiados dulces"- mascullo Touya y la gota sobre la cabeza de Sakura se hiso más grande

-"ehmm… iré a llamar a Kero-chan"- musito Sakura mientras se dirigía a su habitación –_a Touya le agrada mucho Negi-chan, a ella no la molesta a diferencia de Kero-chan… ¡pobre Kero-chan!_- pensó antes de abrir la puerta mientras hablaba –"Kero-chan, ¿acaso no vas a…?"- Sus palabras se detuvieron en seco al ver al guardián intentar bloquear inútilmente de su visión una laptop de color negro –que no podía ser de ella pues la suya era blanca con dibujos de flores de cerezo rosados-, sin salir del estupor se acerco y observo detenidamente la computadora –ignorando las páginas de juegos en línea abiertas por el guardián- reconociendo unas líneas doradas que dibujaban un dragón chino –"la computadora de Shaoran-kun…"- susurro en un hilo de voz ¿Cómo había llegado allí?

-"¡tú no me dejas usar la tuya!"- acuso Kerberos sudando nerviosamente

-"¿Cómo es que…?"- la pregunta de Sakura encontró la respuesta al ver su maletín cerca abierto de par en par –_mi maletín pesaba más de lo usual… ¡¿Por qué no se me ocurrió revisarlo?!_- saliendo del estupor dirigió una mirada asesina a su guardián al confrontar –"¡¿le robaste su laptop a Shaoran-kun?!"-

-"¡no la robe! ¡Solo la tome prestada!"- defendió Kerberos cohibido al ver a Sakura tan molesta –"¡tú no me dejas usar la tuya y el mocoso no la estaba usando…!"-

-"¡se la robaste!"- reitero Sakura indignada –"¡¿Cómo has podido?!"-

-"solo la metí a tu maletín cuando ustedes hablaban…"- respondió Kerberos aterrado

-"¡no, idiota! ¡¿Cómo has sido capaz de hacer eso?!"- reclamo Sakura y sin perder el tiempo tomo la laptop y la ingreso en una bolsa avisando –"¡se la regresare mañana! ¡No te quiero en el hospital si vas a andar con esas mañas!"-

Kerberos tembló alarmado al declarar -"pero yo solo estaba jugando… no he revisado los libros extranjeros que tiene el mocoso en el buscador"- las palabras llamaron la atención de Sakura ¿había revisado el historial de búsqueda?

-"¡¿y cómo sabes que está en el buscador?!"- demando Sakura

-"el historial está lleno de libros en varios idiomas que no entiendo ni una palabra de ellos… pero no los he leído"- previno torpemente el guardián pues estaba aterrado como nunca antes –_no esperaba que me descubriera… ni que se enfadara tanto_-

–"¡no los has leído porque no los entiendes!"- delato Sakura indignada –"¡olvídate de bajar a cenar!"- dichas esas palabras coloco la bolsa con la laptop dentro sobre el escritorio junto a la suya –que efectivamente Kerberos no tocaba nunca por "petición" de Sakura- antes de rezar palabras en latín y acusar –"¡la tocas y te quemas vivo!"- sin más amenazas se retiro colérica hacia el comedor donde ni Touya se atrevía a hacer algún comentario o abrir la boca mientras _Negi_ sintió un escalofrió presintiendo –seguramente por sus desarrollados sentidos de supervivencia- que era mejor no preguntar la razón de la molestia de Sakura y la ausencia de Kerberos para la cena

* * *

><p>-"¿no será contraproducente si pasa sedado todo el día?"- cuestiono Touya el sábado y día siguiente en el hospital<p>

–"la dosis no es muy alta aunque ayer se le ha retiro para que comiera sus tiempos de comida, y ya se le ha retirado el sedante para que se despierte pronto"- indico el doctor Uchida

-_creí que incluso iban a dejar de atarlo mientras dormía… no que lo atarían mas_- medito Touya viendo a_ Tukusama Hotaru_ aun dormido y mas atado que cuando se fue –"disculpe si soy indiscreto… ¿Qué le sucedió en su ojo, doctor Uchida?"-

Una enorme gota surgió sobre la cabeza del jefe de residentes al informar –"Tukusama-san se logro desatar una mano ayer"-

Sobre la cabeza de Touya surgió otra enorme gota al saber que el chino había golpeado al jefe de residentes dejándole el ojo izquierdo –y parte de la nariz- asombrosamente moradas –_ya veo… entonces no lo ataron mas sin motivo ¿uh?_- suspiro resignado y pregunto –"¿se le inyectara un sedante de nuevo?"-

-"lo decidirá usted, Doctor Kinomoto"- autorizo el doctor Uchida para extrañez de Touya –"Tukusama-san no se comporto de forma violenta con usted, así que si usted no puede controlarlo decidirá si lo seda de nuevo"-

Dichas las indicaciones el jefe de residentes se retiro dejando pasmado a Touya -_¿dijo que solo a mí no me ataca?_- pensó incrédulo –_mmm… si ha estado en quien sabe donde con desconocidos, ver a alguien que si conoce lo calmaría ¿no?_- como para responder su pregunta mental _Shaoran_ se removió bruscamente haciendo evidente que acababa de despertar –"¡deja de moverte!"- ordeno Touya acercándose a la cama, _Shaoran _parpadeo un poco –era notorio que aun estaba más dormido que despierto- enfocando a Touya antes de dejar de pelear contra la correa que tenia sobre su abdomen –_se desorienta cuando despierta y por eso golpea a quien este cerca si no lo reconoce ¿uh?_- resolvió mentalmente el doctor, posteriormente le libero sus brazos y pies y retiro la correa antes que una enfermera entrara viendo estupefacta a Touya y al libre pero somnoliento _Tukusama Hotaru_ antes de avisar

–"traigo el desayuno de Tukusama-san"- Touya le hiso una seña para que pusiera la bandeja sobre la mesa por lo que lo hizo mientras meditaba –_después de todo si teníamos razón, Tukusama-san estuvo tranquilo cuando el doctor Kinomoto estuvo aquí ¡él si puede calmarlo!… mmm… ¿Quién le habrá cortado el cabello a Tukusama-san? ¡Le queda muy bien! Es una pena que sea tan joven_-

Touya espero a que la sonrojada enfermera se retirase antes de sentarse en un sofá y encender el televisor –como había hecho después que se retirasen los adolescentes el jueves- viendo de reojo como _Shaoran_ comía -cabeceando un poco- aun mas dormido que despierto su desayuno

* * *

><p>-"¿Quién iba a decir que te volverías tan buen médico?"- decreto Yukito divertido dejando momentáneamente su almuerzo –"yo pensé que buscarías cualquier escusa para incomodar a Li-kun… escuche que incluso le haces compañía en tu tiempo libre"-<p>

-"¡te equivocas!"- salto Touya –"¡hay un televisor en la habitación del mocoso…!"-

-"que es una muy buena escusa ¿cierto?"- interrumpió Yukito y agrego con gracia –"creí que te molestaba que el otro Li-kun pasase tiempo con tu hermana… eres un buen cuñado"-

-"¡ni siquiera lo sugieras!"- bramo Touya con una vena sobre su cabeza

-"de acuerdo, cálmate…"- concedió Yukito riendo por lo bajo –"pero dime ¿Qué te hiso cambiar de parecer?"-

-"¿cambiar de parecer en qué?"- cuestiono Touya irritado

-"tu no sueles tener tanto "apego" con tus pacientes… pero con él te tomas muchas molestias y ya que no te han asignado otros casos desde que te asignaron a Li-kun para que pudieras tratarlo a él mejor tienes más tiempo libre… tiempo que pasas con él"- expuso Yukito viéndole con curiosidad

Touya bufo por lo bajo antes de murmurar –"si el mocoso no hubiera intervenido… Sakura hubiese salido herida"-

Yukito parpadeo antes de dudar –"¿le ayudas porque estas agradecido de que salvara a Sakura-chan?"-

-"ese mocoso se estaba muriendo desde antes y aun así la salvo… yo no pude salvarla así que supongo que es "justo" que le ayude a mejorarse pues yo no fui quien ayudo a Sakura… fue él"- declaro muy serio y pensativo –"sin mencionar que no sería humano si buscase perjudicarlo cuando él ya está bastante mal de salud"-

-"ya veo… sientes empatía por él"- expreso Yukito comprensivo

-"¡te equivocas!"- contradijo Touya tercamente

-"…"él está bastante mal como para que yo intente lastímalo más" ¿no?"- continuo Yukito –"¿Quién iba decir que te llegaría a "simpatizar" por haber salvado a Sakura-chan de salir lastimada?"- dedujo Yukito con una sonrisa divertida. Touya gruño por lo bajo dando por confirmada la suposición de Yukito

–"¿Por qué estas tu aquí?"- inquirió un serio Touya –"no viniste solo para almorzar ¿o me equivoco?"-

Yukito sonrió levemente y contesto -"también escuche lo que sucedió ¿recuerdas?... e incluso _él_ quiere saber de la condición de Li-kun, pero no pude venir antes porque trabajo hasta tarde"-

-"¿viniste para visitarlo?"- dudo Touya

-"y de paso contestar mis dudas, Sakura-chan también está sorprendida que no busques pelea con Li-kun"- bromeo Yukito y Touya frunció el seño –"y pese a que han estado visitándolo a diario tú no has protestado porque lo hagan… o más bien por qué lo haga Sakura-chan"-

-"tener visitas puede ayudarle… desde que _esa loca_ cambio la habitación parece menos desanimado"- medito Touya en voz alta –_y es ese monstruo quien tiene interés en el mocoso, no al revés… es desagradable saberlo pero no se puede hacer mucho_- agrego mentalmente antes de suspirar y ver su reloj por lo que anuncio tomando su postre -un pudin de chocolate sellado- para meterlo en la bolsa de su gabacha –"la hora de visita empezó… ¿vendrás?"-

Yukito trago rápidamente lo que le faltaba de su almuerzo y siguió en silencio a Touya hasta llegar a la habitación asignada a _Tukusama,_ viéndolo en la cama con un pijama azul y terminando su propio almuerzo para después una enfermera le retirase la bandeja y saliera del lugar.

–"hola, Li-kun"- saludo Yukito en cuanto la enfermera cerró la puerta, el aludido le vio fijamente con reconocimiento antes de tomar su teléfono y escribir en este antes de mostrárselo

"_no sabía que vendría Tsukishiro-san"_

"_me alegra verle de nuevo"_

-"tenía tiempo libre… lamento no haber venido antes"- declaro Yukito sentándose junto a la cama

-"ten, tu glucosa está muy baja"- aseguro Touya alcanzándole el pudin, _Shaoran _parpadeo confundido antes de tomarlo y escribir en su teléfono

"_gracias"_

Yukito rio divertido por lo que Touya como si fuese habito se sentó en uno de los sofás, tomo el control del televisor y la encendió ignorando deliberadamente –o fingiendo ignorar- el hecho que Yukito comento divertido –"sus azucares deben estar verdaderamente mal ¿no?"- retornando su vista a _Shaoran _noto que este intentaba abrir el postre con dificultad a causa del yeso que le impedía mover su muñeca por lo que ofreció –"déjame abrirlo por ti"- lo tomo, lo abrió y lo regreso al paciente antes de preguntar –"¿has estado mejor?"- _Shaoran_ asintió una vez por lo que agrego –"nos sorprendiste mucho… ninguno esperaba que todo esto sucediera, incluso _él_ se inquieto cuando el doctor Uchida dijo que no mejorarías y se alivio cuando Sakura-chan nos aviso que te recuperabas"- _Shaoran_ tecleo de nuevo en el teléfono y se lo mostro a Yukito

"_lamento haberles causado molestias"_

-"descuida… solo recupérate pronto"- indico Yukito conciliador, _Shaoran _observo fijamente el maletín que cargaba Yukito por lo que declaro –"mi trabajo es de presentador de las noticias de las siete, por lo que iré allá en cuanto salga, ¿has considerado alguna profesión?"- _Shaoran_ asintió por lo que cuestiono –"¿cuál?"- _Shaoran _señalo el maletín por lo que Yukito dudo –"¿reportero?"- el chino negó antes de volver a señalarlo por lo que Yukito dudoso lo puso a su alcance, _Shaoran _tomo nuevamente el teléfono y escribió

"_¿puedo abrirlo?"_

-"seguro"- concedió Yukito un poco extrañado, viendo con curiosidad –al igual que Touya desde atrás- como _Shaoran_ parecía buscar algo, tomo una libreta y un lapicero antes de señalarlos como pidiendo permiso para usarlos por lo que Yukito expreso –"adelante, puedes usarlos si gustas"- Ante los desorbitados ojos de Touya el chino tomo el lapicero con su mano izquierda y empezó a escribir en la libreta antes de entregarla a Yukito

"_aunque aun descarto opciones ya sé que estudiare primero"_

"_quiero estudiar arqueología, pero antes también estudiare relaciones internacionales y administración de empresas, aunque también me interesan las profesiones relacionadas con literatura y arte por ello posiblemente estudie también algo que les relacione"_

-"ya veo… esfuérzate mucho"- exclamo Yukito un poco sorprendido –_una respuesta demasiado larga como para ser escrita en un teléfono ¿uh?_-

-"¡¿Por qué no dijiste que podías escribir con tu mano izquierda?!"- intervino Touya con una enorme vena sobre su frente, al ver la cara de circunstancias de _Shaoran _gruño por lo bajo molesto consigo mismo -_¿Cómo saber que era zurdo?_-

_Shaoran _le regreso la libreta y el lapicero a Yukito quien aseguro –"puedes quedártelos, creo que te harán más falta a ti"- _Shaoran_ inclino el rostro dudoso antes de asentir y dejar el teléfono en la mesa junto a su cama –"Sakura-chan me conto que han estado visitándote últimamente ¿vendrán este día también?"- su interlocutor tomo de nuevo el lapicero y escribió en la libreta

"_ayer dejaron una nota avisando que vendrían, aunque no decía a qué hora"_

Como si fuese una invocación pasos cercanos se escucharon y la puerta se abrió revelando a Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, Mei Ling y Ming Lan –"¡Yukito-san! No sabía que estaba aquí"- notifico Sakura para después inclinar su cabeza a modo de saludo a _Shaoran_ mientras sonreía

-"vine hace algunos minutos"- indico Yukito viendo a los recién llegados y sus saludos al paciente y visitante

-"¿ha almorzado ya?"-cuestiono Ming Lan sentándose al otro lado de donde estaba sentado Yukito, _Shaoran_ asintió por lo que Ming Lan puso una caja sobre la mesa mientras avisaba –"le he traído chocolates con vino, espero le gusten"-

-"no puedes darle comida que no esté en su dieta"- reclamo Touya con el seño fruncido

-"no creo que sea un crimen que coma uno"- protesto Ming Lan con un puchero viendo el recipiente vacio del pudin, pero antes que Touya pudiese contestar Yukito comento con una sonrisa divertida

-"si su "glucosa" esta _tan alarmantemente baja _no haría daño que coma ¿o sí?"-

Touya frunció más el seño mientras sobre las cabezas de los demás surgían enormes signos de interrogación –"de acuerdo, pero solo uno"- concedió al ver la sonrisa de Yukito que prometía contar sus gentilezas con el paciente a los recién llegados –_no debí darle el pudin frente a Yukito_- mascullo Touya mentalmente

Ming Lan sin perder el tiempo repartió los postres –dando la mayoría al alegre Yukito- antes de consultar a _Shaoran _mientras le limpiaba residuos de chocolate de su labio inferior con un pañuelo –"¿le gusta?"- _Shaoran_ asintió una vez antes de tomar el lapicero y escribir en la libreta dejando anonados a los recién llegados

"_saben bien, pero no le pongas tanto vino al chocolate"_

-"¡¿eres zurdo?!"- exclamo Sakura asustando a _Shaoran_ con el grito –"¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?"- el paciente frunció el seño levemente dando por entendida la respuesta

-_no fui el único que no lo imaginaba ¿uh?_- pensó Touya viendo de reojo a los otros

-"¿eh? Pero… Li-kun es diestro… siempre fue diestro"- observo Tomoyo recordando al otro Shaoran y al Shaoran de la infancia

-"¿Cuándo aprendió a escribir con su mano izquierda?"- pregunto Ming Lan extrañando a los demás al saber que ni ella estaba enterada.

"_Desde que aprendí a escribir he podido escribir con mi mano izquierda"_

Leyó la chica en la libreta -"¿es ambidiestro?"- dudo Ming Lan ante la sorpresa general –"pero usted nunca escribió con su mano izquierda…"-_ Shaoran_ tomo nuevamente el lapicero y escribió

"_no escribía muy a menudo con mi mano izquierda porque es más cómodo para mi usar mi mano derecha"_

-"pero… ¿Por qué nunca nos dijo que era ambidiestro?"- cuestiono Ming Lan, el paciente escribió en la libreta de nuevo

"_nunca preguntaron"_

-"es inesperado saberlo a estas alturas"- comento Eriol saliendo de la sorpresa y viendo divertido el estupor de los demás agrego –"veo que siempre podemos aprender algo nuevo de alguien"-

Ming Lan suspiro con pesadumbre antes de admitir –"me molesta un poco no haberlo sabido antes… aunque sigue siendo "poco práctico" este método de comunicación"- _Shaoran_ inclino su cabeza con evidente duda al escuchar a Ming Lan –"últimamente he pensado que sería más práctico si aprendiéramos el lenguaje de señas mi amo… Xiǎoyè Dēng y mi señor también piensan lo mismo y si está usted de acuerdo podríamos aprenderlo nosotros también"- _Shaoran _parpadeo confundido y lo que Eriol intervino

-"¿no sería poco práctico el aprenderlo? Porque no creo que Li-kun vaya a estar así tanto tiempo ¿o sí?"- la mirada de todos se dirigió a _Shaoran_ quien suspiro antes de escribir

"_mientras yo no restablezca del todo mi magia y me recupere lo suficiente será imposible que pueda volver a ser como antes, pues el conjuro podría rebotar o tener efectos desastrosos si yo no estoy al menos estable de salud y con mi magia restablecida del todo"_

"_pero eso a mí me tomara tiempo y primero debo investigar algunos posibles pormenores antes de intentar algo riesgoso, además que aun no estoy del todo seguro de cuándo podría hacerlo pero no creo que sea en una fecha muy cercana"_

-"ya veo"- musito Ming Lan –_así que mi señor no estaba equivocado… necesita que mi amo este bien para poder hacer el conjuro ¿uh?_- volvió su vista a _Shaoran_ al consultar –"¿está de acuerdo en aprenderlo entonces?"- _Shaoran _asintió con tranquilidad por lo que informo con una sonrisa –"lo suponía así… le he contratado a un instructor privado, vendrá el lunes de la próxima semana para iniciar sus clases ¿de acuerdo?"-

-"no pierdes tiempo ¿cierto?"- murmuro Mei Ling con una gota sobre su cabeza –_así que por eso ha estado tan ocupada últimamente_-

-"el tiempo es oro…"- dijo Ming Lan como justificación –_mañana deberé traerle los libros que necesitara… mi señor y yo iniciaremos también el lunes pero Xi__ǎ__oyè D__ē__ng no podrá tener clases así que tendrá que conformarse con leer los libros y practicar conmigo…_- sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por _Shaoran_ quien puso frente a ella la libreta

"_¿podrías hacerme un favor, Mila? Necesito que él venga lo más pronto posible ¿podrías traerlo mañana?"_

"_también necesito que traigas el libro, por favor"_

Touya asomo la cabeza disimulando curiosidad mientras Yukito, Eriol, Tomoyo, Mei Ling y Sakura mostraban extrañez -"¿eh? ¿Necesita hablar con mi señor? ¿Y qué le traiga el libro?"- dudo Ming Lan y _Shaoran_ asintió causando que la extrañez fuera remplazada con curiosidad

-"creí que no podrías volver a la normalidad todavía ¿Por qué quieres que venga?"- curioseo Mei Ling

-"¿Qué libro?"- inquirió Tomoyo dudosa

-"¿acaso es algún libro de magia?"- continuo Sakura

-"¿Qué necesitas hablar con Li-kun?"- intervino Eriol aun extrañado. _Shaoran_ les vio fijamente unos segundos antes de escribir

"_necesito ponerle al tanto de algunos asuntos"_

"_y necesito mi libro, el libro que guarda a las Infinity Cards, para poder ubicar a mis cartas mejor"_

-"¿ubicarlas mejor?"- repitió Ming Lan –"¿las está ubicando?"- _Shaoran _tomo de nuevo la libreta y escribió

"_las percibo muy vagamente en este momento pues no están muy lejos, pero no puedo definir bien su ubicación porque mi magia sigue demasiado débil, las dejaría que revolotearan pero de las cartas que aun están libres 'Earth' está demasiado inquieto como para dejarlo a sus anchas, por eso necesito hacerlo volver antes que se active solo"_

-"¿_'Earth'_ está inquieto?"- se extraño Ming Lan –"pero _'Earth'_ nunca ha sido desobediente o revoltoso… ¿es él quien le preocupa?"- _Shaoran _asintió y escribió

"_que nunca antes se haya comportado así antes no significa que no pueda comportarse así, 'Earth' está molesto y no me hará caso en este momento porque a fin de cuentas es tan terco como tú cuando te enojas, Mila. Pero mientras no me haya recuperado no podre ordenarle regresar así que necesito mantenerlo ubicado para cerciorarme que no lastimara a alguien"_

-"¿_'Earth'_?"- murmuro Sakura dudosa

-"es la regente que aun sigue suelta, _'The Earth',_ controla la tierra y es la carta más leal y obediente de todas, pero también es la más terca pues representa la **terquedad y firmeza** de la personalidad de mi señor amo"- expuso Ming Lan y agrego mas para sí –"pero ni siquiera yo le he visto molestarse alguna vez"-

-"¿es malo que este molesto?"- pregunto Tomoyo

-"la carta _'The Earth'_ tiene una fuerza equivalente a la carta _'Water'_ ¿cierto?"- indico Eriol captando el mansaje

-"así es, pero el problema es que _'Earth'_ es prácticamente _inmune_ a los ataques de la mayoría de cartas… la única que tiene un efecto comprometedor es _'Wood'_ y está bloqueado"- explico Ming Lan

-_¿inmune? ¿Cómo mi carta 'Earthy'?_- medito Sakura recordando la captura de su carta y el hecho que la carta de tierra solo pudo ser detenida por su carta _'Wood' _-"pero… ¿Por qué está molesto?"- _Shaoran_ suspiro al ver sobre si las miradas de nuevo y tras bostezar suavemente volvió a escribir

"_mi carta 'Earth' es terco porque es muy orgulloso y está molesto conmigo porque yo no le pedí ayuda cuando volví, se lo ha tomado como personal"_

-"tus cartas son raras Shaoran"- aseguro Mei Ling y a _Shaoran_ le surgió una enorme gota sobre su cabeza

-"¿son todas tus cartas tan peculiares, Li-kun?"- pregunto Tomoyo. La gota sobre la cabeza de _Shaoran _se hizo más gruesa y Ming Lan rio por lo bajo dando por confirmada la pregunta

-"a mí me parecen interesantes"- afirmo Eriol sonriendo con gracia al ver la gota sobre la cabeza del chino volverse más grande –"me parece extraño el número y tipo de regentes, pero me da curiosidad saber sobre tus cartas"-

-"Sakura-chan me conto que son muy especiales"- comento Yukito también curioso

-"yo quisiera verlas"- declaro Sakura curiosa –"la mayoría de las cartas se bloquearon antes que pudiéramos ver sus apariencias… ¡pero son muy bonitas!"-

_Shaoran_ se removió con evidente incomodidad al escuchar lo ultimo haciendo que Ming Lan riera muy divertida y el chino le reprendiera con la mirada –"no envidio a Xiǎoyè Dēng… se ha perdido de verlo avergonzado"- declaro Ming Lan y la mirada de _Shaoran_ se pronuncio al mismo tiempo que la risa de la chica aumento –"¡no se enfade Ōkami-chan!"- la risa de Ming Lan aumento aun mas cuando _Shaoran_ inflo sus mejías con enfado ante el apodo

-"¿Ōkami-chan?"- repitió Tomoyo extrañada

-"tiene el mismo significado que el nombre de mi amo ¿no?"- explico Ming Lan cuando finalmente dejo de reír

-"¡llamemos a Shaoran así!"- propuso Mei Ling riendo al ver la expresión enfadada del pequeño lobo (5)

-"es un sobrenombre lindo"- opino Sakura con la mejor de las intenciones pero solo consiguiendo que la incomodidad del chino aumentara

-"estoy de acuerdo"- concordó Eriol riendo por lo bajo al ver la mirada molesta de _Shaoran,_ que parecía más bien adorable debido a que Ming Lan empezó a apretar sus mejías con sus manos

-"de acuerdo, de acuerdo… le dejare"- concedió Ming Lan retirando sus manos de la cara del disgustado paciente

-_seguramente cuando esté bien será imposible diferenciarlos físicamente_- reflexiono Sakura viendo los cardenales en el delgado rostro de _Shaoran_ que empezaban a ponerse más claros –_aun así ambos son muy diferentes… este Shaoran-kun es mucho más expresivo y comunicativo que el otro, aun cuando no puede hablar… me da curiosidad saber como es este Shaoran-kun, quiero conocerlo mejor_-

_Shaoran_ trato de disimular un nuevo bostezo por lo que Eriol intervino –"tal vez deberíamos irnos ya… Li-kun está cansado"-

-"supongo que si… pero acabo de recordar que no respondió mis mails ayer"- reclamo Ming Lan con un puchero –"¿acaso no quiere hablar conmigo?"- _Shaoran _suspiro antes de escribir

"_no sé donde está la laptop, ayer no la encontré"_

Sobre la cabeza de Sakura surgió una enorme gota -_¿Por qué justo en este momento…? Esperaba poder regrésasela sin que se diera cuenta_-

-"¡¿no la tiene?!"- salto Ming Lan revisando con la mirada los objetos de la habitación –"¿Qué clase de hospital es este que dejan que entren a trabajar ladrones?"-

La gota sobre la cabeza de Sakura se hiso más grande cuando Touya intervino –"¡nadie del hospital le ha robado esa cosa!"-

-"¿Quién mas pudo haberla tomado?"- reto Ming Lan

-"ehmmm… la verdad es que yo la tengo…"- murmuro Sakura sacando de su bolso la dichosa computadora ante los sorprendidos ojos de su audiencia -_¡no te dejare comer dulces el resto de tu vida Kero-chan!_- prometió mentalmente al sentir sobre si la extrañada mirada de _Shaoran _mientras explicaba con un pronunciado sonrojo –"¡pero yo no la tome! ¡Ayer en mi casa encontré a Kero-chan jugando con ella…!"-

-"¿Kero-chan la tomo?"- dudo Tomoyo

-_ya veo… por eso estaba tan insistente en irse_- pensó Eriol riendo por lo bajo

-"creo que si… porque la tenia oculta de _Negi_-chan y de mi"- indico Sakura mas para si

-"si la tomo Kerberos supongo que es de esperarse que no estuviera aquí"- medito Ming Lan –_mi amo aun no se acostumbra a usar el teléfono, no sería extraño que no sepa que puede enviar correos por el ¿uh?_-

-"¿sí?"- articulo Yukito cuando _Shaoran_ llamo la atención de este mostrándole la libreta cuyo mensaje leyó en voz alta

"_¿Quién es Negi?"_

Un nuevo sonrojo se apodero del rostro de Sakura cuando argumento –"su nombre es muy difícil y cuando le pregunte dijo que podía seguirle diciendo así"-

_Shaoran_ parecía igual por lo que Ming Lan aclaro –"Kinomoto-sama y Daidouji-sama llaman "Negi" a Xiǎoyè Dēng porque ella no quiere que pronuncien mal su nombre"- _Shaoran_ inclino su rostro con extrañez antes de suspirar con resignación y tomar de nuevo la libreta para escribir, Ming Lan se acerco a su lado para ver lo que escribía al igual que Yukito segundos después mientras el paciente disimulaba un bostezo –"de acuerdo"- confirmo Ming Lan cuando _Shaoran _dejo de escribir causando curiosidad en los otros por lo que Ming Lan les paso la libreta

"_trae a Xiǎoyè Dēng también"_

"_sé que aun no he explicado lo que sucedió pero eso no significa que no lo hare, lo hare mañana ¿de acuerdo? No olvides traerlo a __**él**__, es importante"_

-_¿mañana? ¿Quiere explicarle a Li-kun sus razones también?_- medito Eriol al ver la caligrafía de _Shaoran_ –"¿podríamos también…?"- sus palabras se detuvieron en cuanto giro su rostro al paciente y lo noto dormido –_estaba muy cansado ¿uh?_-

-"¿estaría mal si venimos también?"- consulto Sakura –_a mí también me gustaría saber que sucedió_-

-"no creo que mi amo tenga inconveniente"- medito Ming Lan –"soy yo quien se pregunta si tendrán ustedes inconvenientes ¿no tendrán problemas para entender lo que explique? Porque no podrá dar explicaciones muy largas ni muy detalladas si debe escribirlas"-

-"de una manera u otra terminare entendiendo"- indico Eriol

-"Shaoran-kun nunca hizo explicaciones muy difíciles después de todo"- reflexiono Sakura causando curiosidad en los otros ¿Cómo lo sabia ella?

* * *

><p>-"¡Te voy a matar Kero-chan!"- aseguro Sakura en cuanto ingreso a su habitación topándose con sorpresa con un inconsciente Kerberos bajo una almohada y sobre esta a <em>Negi <em>

-"no hace falta que se moleste"- garantizo _Negi_ y Sakura rápidamente levanto a la pequeña gata para retirar la almohada y darle aire a Kerberos con un cuaderno

-"¡¿Qué le hiciste _Negi_-chan?!"- cuestiono con angustia al ver aun inerte al guardián

-"sigue vivo… solo se desmayo por la falta de aire"- respondió _Negi_

-"coneja idiota… casi me matas"- murmuro Kerberos con voz apagosa

-"dicen que a los ladrones se les deben cortar las manos, pero no tienes manos que cortar Kerberos"- indico _Negi_ –"así que pensé que un acercamiento a la muerte sería apropiado"-

-"¡no era necesario llegar a este extremo!"- salto Sakura

–"¿significa que ya no estás molesta conmigo?"- pregunto Kerberos a Sakura viéndole cual perro regañado

-"¡seguiré molesta contigo sin importar lo que hagas!"- replico Sakura tras recordar la vergüenza de haber visto el extrañado rostro de _Shaoran_ cuando mostro su computadora –"¡por tu culpa Shaoran-kun y los demás me vieron como si fuese yo la ladrona!"-

-"¡solo la tome prestada!"- se defendió Kerberos –"le pusiste un conjuro a tu computadora para que no la toque ¡eso no es justo! Hay muchos juegos de los que he escuchado y quiero jugar"-

-"¡fue un regalo y tú la fundirías con tantos juegos!"- se justifico Sakura –"¡pero eso no significa que puedas ir a robar computadoras ajenas!… y lo que es mas ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser _precisamente_ la de Shaoran-kun?!"- ignorando la extrañez de Kerberos a la pregunta anuncio –"¡pondré un conjuro restrictivo sobre la consola y el refrigerador: olvídate de los dulces!"-

-"¡espera! ¡No tienes que meter los dulces en esto!"- chillo Kerberos preocupado

-"¡no te estoy pidiendo permiso! ¡Te informo que lo hare!"- acoto Sakura

-"¡¿Por qué te pones así?! ¡Iba regresársela después!"- replico Kerberos

Sakura frunció mas el seño y razono -"¡no le pediste permiso: se la robaste! ¡No esperes que te perdone después de hacer que Shaoran-kun me viera así! ¡Qué vergüenza!"-

-"¡un momento!"- articulo Kerberos confundido –"¡¿te pones así porque fue la computadora del mocoso…?!"- sus palabras se detuvieron en seco y quedo nuevamente inconsciente cuando el maletín de Sakura se estrello contra su cabeza

-"nunca aprenderá a respetar ¿uh?"- musito _Negi_

Sakura suspiro con resignación antes de levantar su maletín y retornarlo a su sitio para después rezar palabras en latín viendo la consola en que jugaba el guardián, posteriormente bajo e hiso lo mismo en el refrigerador y las alacenas donde se guardaban las golosinas. Regreso a su cuarto se sentó en la cama y se dirigió a _Negi _

–"lamento haberte pedido que te quedaras aquí vigilando a Kero-chan… se que querías verlo también"-

-"descuide Kinomoto-sama, ya encontrare la forma de colarme en el hospital sin que me noten"- _Negi_ se mostro muy pensativa unos segundos antes de consultar –"¿habla usted latín?"-

Sakura negó con su cabeza muy sonrojada al admitir -"no, solo aprendí algunos conjuros en latín y otras lenguas muertas… me fue difícil aprenderlos pero han resultado muy útiles"-

-"ya veo… ¿Cómo los aprendió? No creo que haya usted ido a clases de magia ¿o sí?"-dudo la guardiana

Sakura se levanto y de sus libros de texto tomo un grueso volumen que parecía viejo y deteriorado –pero se notaba bien cuidado- antes de contar mientras se lo alcanzaba –"Shaoran-kun me dio este libro ¿sabes? Yo le pegunte como podría aumentar mi nivel de magia y me lo regalo, me explico algunos conjuros y aprendí a hacer la mayoría… los más difíciles aun no consigo hacerlos"-

-"mmm… parece interesante"- opino _Negi _ojeando unas páginas con letras extrañas y símbolos complicados

-"no pareces sorprendida de saber que me dio ese libro"- observo Sakura un poco extrañada –"cuando se lo conté a Eriol-kun por una carta cuando respondió parecía un poco sorprendido… y Tomoyo-chan se sorprendió cuando le dije, ella quiso leer el libro también pero no lo entendió y yo no puedo explicarlo a alguien sin confundirme"-

-"mi señor amo siempre ha tenido acceso a libros como este y libros mucho más difíciles que este, este parece muy explicado comparado con otros que ha leído"- expuso _Negi_ –"y yo soy consciente que mi señor amo es una persona que ayuda si le piden ayuda además de ser un excelente instructor, por ello no me sorprende que diga que él le explico algunos conjuros o que le dio este libro"-

-"supongo que Shaoran-kun ya aprendió estos conjuros ¿cierto?"- curioseo Sakura

-"si le dio este libro es porque él ya lo había leído previamente y lo escogió entre muchos otros porque considero que a usted le gustaría y sería útil"- explico _Negi_ –"desde que aprendió a leer ha leído libros de magia y ha sido instruido en magia desde que tiene memoria… él conoce muchos conjuros raros y complicados porque la familia Li es una familia mágica muy antigua, por tanto tuvo mucho que aprender siempre"-

Sakura se sonrojo ligeramente antes de avisar –"Shaoran-kun quiere que vayas mañana, explicara lo que sucedió"- _Negi_ le vio con sorpresa antes de articular

-"gracias por decirme Kinomoto-sama"-

* * *

><p>Se removió suavemente de nuevo llamando la atención del doctor –<em>esa mocosa tiene razón al decir que las camas de hospital son muy incomodas ¿Cómo es que este mocoso parece tan cómodo en ella?<em>- medito Touya intrigado al ver a _Shaoran _voltearse de nuevo con envidiable tranquilidad mientras su rostro se notaba relajado –_debió estar en un lugar muy desagradable como para estar así ¿cierto? ni siquiera parece disgustarle la comida_- suspiro viendo la hora consiente que pronto despertaría así que ato sus pies y muñecas a la cama y se sentó a esperar que se despertara; como si fuese rutina el paciente se removió bruscamente en cuanto intento abrir sus ojos –"tranquilízate"- calmo Touya nuevamente antes de desatar al somnoliento paciente mientras ingresaba una enfermera con una bandeja con el desayuno que _Shaoran_ comió cabeceando y casi cayéndose sobre la mesa –_mmm… divertido, parece un zombi, si el monstruo lo viera así seguramente se moriría de la risa_- pensó conteniendo una risita burlona al ver el cabello revuelto del joven

Poco después que ayudara a _Shaoran_ a ducharse en el baño de la habitación y cambiarse el pijama por una de color gris entraron dos hombres con Ming Lan –esta entro cargando varias bolsas que coloco bajo la mesa redonda- a cambiar las cortinas por unas de una tonalidad más clara con líneas doradas y plateadas

–"tengo permiso"- recordó Ming Lan al ver la cara brabucona de Touya a punto de hacer una protesta, con una sonrisa burlona Ming Lan extendió una tarjeta a Touya indicando –"su cita con el terapeuta será en dos días"- como la joven esperaba, Touya enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello de la cólera y rompió la tarjeta –"buenos días mi amo ¿ha dormido bien?"- _Shaoran_ asintió viendo con notoria curiosidad a los dos desconocidos que en cuanto cambiaron la cortina se retiraron –"estos son los libros que necesitara"- indico Ming Lan colocando una bolsa de papel sobre la mesa redonda –"el instructor vendrá a las ocho, si necesita algo avíseme"- el aludido tomo la libreta y lapicero de la mesa de noche para escribir

"_¿Dónde está __**él**__? ¿Y __Xiǎoyè Dēng__?"_

-"mi señor vendrá después con Mei Ling-sama, Xiǎoyè Dēng vendrá con Kinomoto-sama, Hiragizawa-sama y Daidouji-sama, Tsukishiro-sama también vendrían pero no dijeron a qué hora… no tiene usted inconvenientes en que ellos vengan ¿cierto?"- pregunto Ming Lan y _Shaoran_ negó con su cabeza una vez antes de volver a escribir

"_quería que ellos lo supieran de todos modos"_

-"¿Qué son todos estos libros?"- inquirió Touya revisando el contenido de la bolsa de papel llevada a la mesa redonda –"¿él va a aprender el lenguaje de señas?"-

-"si, mi señor, Xiǎoyè Dēng y yo también aprenderemos, es poco práctico hablar así"- notifico Ming Lan para después sacar un peine de su bolsa y peinar rápidamente el húmedo cabello castaño del paciente –_se ve menos pálido que antes aunque sigue estando muy delgado_-

-"buenos días"- saludo Yukito al ingresar a la habitación, Ming Lan y _Shaoran_ hicieron una breve reverencia a modo de saludo, Yukito al ver a Touya viendo la televisión bromeo -"veo que sigues aquí Touya ¿tanto te gusta cuidar a Li-kun?"-

-"¡te equivocas!"- salto el aludido –"¡me cambiaron los turnos!"- Yukito parpadeo confundido por lo que agrego –"solo el doctor Uchida y yo nos encargamos del tratamiento médico de "Tukusama Hotaru" así que si no está el doctor Uchida debo estar yo aquí"-

-"¿no es un poco excesivo? Li-kun ya no está en cuidados intensivos ¿o sí?"- cuestiono Yukito con una gota sobre su cabeza

-"es mejor prevenir que lamentar"- aseguro Ming Lan –quien causo los cambios de horarios- antes de levantarse y tomar una bolsa -con una caja dentro- bajo la mesa redonda y ponerla sobre la mesa avisando –"traje pastel de manzana ¿quiere usted Tsukishiro-sama?"-

Yukito sin dudar se acerco a comer la mayor parte conversando animadamente con Ming Lan y Touya –_Shaoran _escuchaba con atención y muy de vez en cuando intervenía- hasta que la puerta se abrió de nuevo revelando a Sakura, Eriol y Tomoyo, saludaron y en cuanto cerraron la puerta _Negi,_ Kerberos y Spinel salieron de sus escondites

-"¡¿es eso pastel de manzana?! ¡¿No me dejaron?!"- protesto Kerberos viendo la caja vacía

-"¡no viniste a comer pastel Kero-chan!"- reprendió Sakura y a Kerberos le surgió una enorme gota sobre su cabeza, bufo con molestia y voló hasta quedar frente a _Shaoran _para mascullar con irritación

-"lamento haber tomado prestada tu computadora mocoso"-

-"¿quieres morir?"- reto _Negi_, Ming Lan frunció el seño provocando un escalofrió en Kerberos

-"¡listo! ¡Ya me disculpe!"- voceo el guardián del sol de las cartas Sakura viendo a Sakura fijamente

-"a mí no me pareció una disculpa"- opino Spinel sentándose en la mesa para comida, cerca de _Negi_

-"¡me disculpe Suppie!"- contradijo Kerberos provocando enormes gotas sobre las cabezas de los demás

-"¿Por qué se disculpa Kerberos?"- curioseo Eriol en voz baja sentándose en uno de los sofás –que acercaron a la cama- al igual que Tomoyo, Yukito, Touya y Sakura

-"le dije que retiraría un conjuro restrictivo de su consola si se disculpaba"- conto Sakura y Eriol rio por lo bajo con gracia

-"¿Ōkami-chan?"- llamo Tomoyo riendo con gracia al ver a _Shaoran_ viendo hacia la ventana fijamente, parpadeo un poco antes de regresar su vista a su visita y alzar una ceja ante el apodo –"¿Qué opinas? ¿Disculparas a Kero-chan?"- _Shaoran_ inclino la cabeza con extrañez haciendo evidente –hasta para Sakura- que no había estado prestando atención a la conversación

-"no te escucho… debes disculparte de nuevo Kerberos"- provoco Eriol riendo divertido

-"¡me disculpe! ¡Si no me oyó no es mi culpa!"- bramo el aludido –"más importante ¿Por qué no me guardaron tarta?"-

-"lo siento mucho Kerberos, estaba delicioso y repetí"- comento Yukito

-"¡no es justo! ¡Yo quiero pastel!"- reclamo Kerberos de nuevo. _Shaoran_ escribió en la libreta antes de mostrársela a Kerberos mientras le alcanzaba su porción –que a diferencia de los otros el aun no la había tocado- sorprendiendo a Kerberos al leer

"_si quieres puedes comerte este"_

-"¡esa es suya mi amo!"- salto _Negi_ cuando Kerberos gustoso la tomo y se la llevo a la mesa para empezar a comer,_ Shaoran_ se encogió de hombros por lo que _Negi_ frunció el seño fulminando a Kerberos con la mirada –este dio un respingo sintiendo por un segundo que estaba en el ártico- al cuestionar –"¡¿Por qué le da su porción a Kerberos?!"-

Ming Lan rio con gracia y consulto con sorna –"¿acaso estas celosa, Xiǎoyè Dēng?"-

-"¡no!"- respondió de inmediato _Negi_

Ming Lan rio divertida al comentar –"es a esto a lo que yo llamo "karma" ¿no es irónico?"- _Negi_ fulmino con su mirada a Ming Lan consiguiendo el efecto contrario pues la chica rio mucho mas ante el gesto, mientras los demás les veían anonados

-"¿de qué hablan?"- curioseo Eriol

-"mi señor amo _solía_ darle de su pastel a Xiǎoyè Dēng… es gracioso que Xiǎoyè Dēng se moleste porque mi amo le dé su porción a Kerberos"- explico Ming Lan y _Negi _bufo con notoria molestia, la vista de los demás volvió a _Shaoran_ notando que este había regresado su vista a la ventana –_Está muy distraído_-

_Shaoran_ giro su cabeza hacia la puerta segundos antes que esta se abriera –"¡buenos días! Lamentamos la tardanza"- hablo Mei Ling entrando seguida de Shaoran

-"¿sucedió algo?"- pregunto Tomoyo tras ver de reojo el reloj

-"no, solo me retrase un poco"- admitió Mei Ling con una gran gota sobre su cabeza antes de sentarse en uno de los sofás notando que _Shaoran_ examinaba con su mirada al otro Shaoran

-_su aura no está restaurada todavía… sigue estando muy inestable_- pensó Shaoran antes de sentarse junto a Ming Lan e interrogar directamente –"¿qué es lo que quieres que sepamos?"- En el sepulcral silencio el lapicero con el que _Shaoran _escribía era lo único que se escuchaba, para después ver con curiosidad como el chino entregaba la libreta a Ming Lan

"_primero quiero advertir acerca del peligro que significa que 'Earth' este suelto pues mientras permanezca en estas condiciones no podre regresar a la normalidad y por tanto no podre ejercer control sobre él ni obligarlo a que vuelva. 'Earth' puede desobedecer mis órdenes en este momento al igual que las otras cartas, pero a diferencia de las otras 'Earth' no quiere regresar"_

"_si 'Earth' llega a activarse cerca de alguno de ustedes es mejor que no lo confronten pues correrán peligro si no pueden controlarlo y podrían salir lastimados"_

-"¿no puedes controlarlo?"- dudo Sakura, _Shaoran _tomo la libreta y escribió de nuevo

"_mi magia no está completa y por ello no tengo tanta influencia sobre él como quisiera, 'Earth' debe ser controlado lo más pronto posible pero primero debo saber donde esta exactamente para poder persuadirlo y evitar que se active"_

-"¿por ello quería el libro?"- inquirió Ming Lan, _Shaoran_ asintió viéndole expectante por lo que Ming Lan abrió su bolso y saco un libro idéntico al que fue el libro de las cartas Clow pero en color verde y orillas doradas con el sello de las cartas del infinito en su contraportada, no había dibujo alguno en su portada o contraportada para representar a las guardianas –y ninguno pregunto la evidente respuesta-, con el título "INFINITY" encabezando en la portada. Ming Lan le extendió el libro viendo de reojo a Shaoran al avisar –"como pidió: a nadie le entregue el libro, las únicas que lo tocamos fuimos Xiǎoyè Dēng y yo… aunque puede estar orgulloso de Xiǎoyè Dēng, pese a que libero las cartas sin permiso logro evitar que escaparan las cartas más problemáticas de todas"-

-"¿eh? ¿Evito que salieran las cartas más problemáticas?"- repitió Sakura extrañada

-"así es, si estas cuatro hubiesen salido hubiese sido todo un lio"- afirmo Ming Lan

-"¿cuatro?"- se extraño Eriol –"las cartas que quedan son tres"-

_Negi _asintió y declaro –"si, quedan dos cartas regidas y una regente sueltas"-

Sakura se notaba confundida al cuestionar-"pero… ¿Por qué dices que son cuatro…?"-

-"son cuatro las cartas que están en este libro"- indico _Negi_

-"y si estas se hubiesen escapado habríamos estado en serios problemas"- continuo Ming Lan

-"pero son solo diez cartas en total"- argumento Eriol tan extrañado como los demás –"siete cartas normales y tres regentes"-

Ming Lan parpadeo confundida ante las palabras de Eriol y Sakura confirmo –"_Negi_-chan dijo que solo eran diez cartas"-

-"nunca dije eso"- contradijo la aludida –"dije que sin contar a _'Wood'_ eran nueve las cartas que _podían_ atacarle… estas cuatro no pueden salir del libro si el libro no es abierto y por tanto _no pueden _atacar aunque quieran"-

A ambos Shaoran les surgieron enormes gotas sobre sus cabezas al ver a los otros anonados e incrédulos mientras Ming Lan reía mientras hablaba –"no debiste liberarlas pero hiciste un buen trabajo en no dejar a estas salir Xiǎoyè Dēng"-

-"me concentre primero en las regentes… pero no pude encerrar a las otras tres"- murmuro _Negi_ decepcionada

-"¿son regentes?"- se sorprendió Eriol

-"si, las cuatro regentes que no fueron liberadas"- confirmo Ming Lan

–_me parecía extraño que fueran solamente tres regentes pero ¿son en realidad siete?_- medito Eriol insólitamente sorprendido

-"las cartas _'The Wind', 'The Fire', 'The Yin'_ y _'The Yan'_ son las regentes que no fueron liberadas"- conto Ming Lan –"los regente del aire, del fuego y de los opuestos naturales y el equilibrio… son diferentes a las regentes de sus mazos inicialmente por el numero (6)"-

Sakura aun estaba boquiabierta cuando pregunto –"¿Por qué necesitas el libro para ubicar la carta?"- _Shaoran_ tomo de nuevo el lapicero y escribió

"_las Infinity Cards pueden comunicarse entre ellas sin importar si están bloqueadas, son __Xi__ǎ__oyè D__ē__ng y Dana quienes no pueden hablar con las cartas bloqueadas__, pero ya que las cartas que siguen en este libro no están bloqueadas podrán hablar con 'Earth' y ayudarme a convencerlo más rápido"_

-"y nosotras también estaremos al tanto ¿uh?"- comprendió _Negi,_ _Shaoran_ asintió poniendo el libro en la cama antes de escribir de nuevo y entregarle la libreta a Shaoran

"_¿podrías darme la llave?"_

Shaoran tras leer el mensaje saco de su bolsa la llave dorada –"¿Cómo sabe que mi señor tiene la llave, amo?"- consulto Ming Lan extrañada y contagiando de extrañez a los demás

-"¿no le dijiste tu que yo le di la llave a mi señor?"- cuestiono _Negi _extrañándose más cuando Ming Lan negó con su cabeza –"¿Cómo lo sabe?"- Ambos Shaoran se vieron fijamente con extrañez antes que _Shaoran_ tomara la libreta, escribiera y la regresara a Shaoran

"_¿realmente no lo sabes?"_

-"¿Qué es lo que no se?"- inquirió Shaoran extrañado ¿a qué se refería? _Shaoran_ le vio fijamente con una extrañez mayor para después de un rápido movimiento quitarle la dorada llave y revisarla de todos los ángulos posibles como si temiese que estuviese dañada, volvió a escribir en la libreta con el seño fruncido y se la mostro

"_¿Por qué has seguido intentando liberarla?"_

"_¿eres suicida? ¿O solo eres estúpido?"_

-_¿suicida?_- se extraño Shaoran –"¿a qué te refieres?"- _Shaoran_ dejo de fruncir el seño para ver a Shaoran incrédulo, extendió rápidamente su mano tomando el brazo de Shaoran ocasionando en este un extraño escalofrió –que para él fue muy familiar- por lo que por instinto se aparto rápidamente del tacto -_¿Qué fue eso?_- cuando regreso su vista a _Shaoran_ fue evidente en su rostro estupor, incredulidad y confusión remplazadas segundos después por horror. Visiblemente alterado retiro el catéter de su brazo, se desconecto del electrocardiograma y se bajo rápidamente de la cama dejando sorprendidos a los otros al verlo caminar de un lado de la habitación al otro con rapidez pese al yeso en su pierna derecha

Aun con la boca abierta Touya intervino levantándose y acercándose–"debes permanecer recostado"- _Shaoran _siguió caminando con una expresión preocupada y apretando con su mano izquierda la pequeña llave por lo que Touya lo detuvo y lo levanto con facilidad –"¿Qué demonios…?"- mascullo en cuanto de un rápido movimiento _Shaoran _retiro la mano de Touya y siguió moviéndose en el aire, fue cuando notaron que _Shaoran _no estaba caminando ¡estaba flotando! Fue descendiendo con rapidez mientras movía sus pies en el aire hasta que los dedos de sus pies rozaban el blanco piso de la habitación otra vez.

-_¿Cómo…? ¿Acaso está usando algún conjuro?_- medito Eriol antes de buscar una muda respuesta en Shaoran, encontrando la misma extrañez de los demás en él al ver a _Shaoran_ caminando y moviendo casi imperceptiblemente sus labios –si hablara a ninguno le quedaría duda que hablaba solo- para después negar con su cabeza levemente gacha con una expresión muy pensativa

-"ehmmm… Li-kun"- llamo Sakura dudosa, _Shaoran_ dejo de caminar y fijo su vista en Sakura antes poner la llave en su mano derecha y ver hacia la cama de donde flotaron la libreta y el lapicero llegando a manos de _Shaoran. _Ignorando el pasmo y sorpresa de los demás _Shaoran_ escribió rápidamente en la libreta y se la mostro a Sakura

"_¿podrías darme mis cartas?"_

Sakura anonada abrió su bolsa sacando las cartas envueltas en un pañuelo, las desenvolvió y de inmediato las siete cartas flotaron alrededor de _Shaoran,_ este las vio fijamente unos segundos antes de levantar su mano izquierda a la altura de su rostro, en el piso bajo sus pies brillo el sello de las cartas del infinito intensamente pero muy difuso; Las negras cartas brillaron suavemente y cuando dejaron de brillar los impresionados espectadores notaron el opaco verde de las cartas que empezaban a revolotear por la habitación . Posteriormente _Shaoran_ fijo su vista en Shaoran –quien aun estaba perplejo observando incrédulo la escena de pie junto a la cama- antes de señalar el piso frente a él con su mano izquierda en el entendible gesto "ven aquí"

Shaoran estaba a punto de caminar cuando una extraña luz blanca surgió de su interior hasta llegar al lugar señalado por _Shaoran _y materializarse con rapidez en una pequeña figura infantil cubierta con un kimono blanco con estrellas doradas en las largas mangas y falda –dando la percepción de ver una galaxia- y un ancho obi rosado y dorado: un furisode (7), en las infantiles manos blancas era apreciable un pequeño escudo plateado con un dragón chino dorado en posición de ataque, pero nadie pudo ver el rostro de la menuda _niña _al ser este cubierto por una blanca capa similar al de un shiromoku (8)

–"¿_'Secure'_?"- reconoció _Negi _desconcertada –"¿siempre estuviste con mi señor?"- una suave risa fue la respuesta antes que la niña hiciera una reverencia a_ Shaoran_, se disolviera en remolinos blancos y se condensara en una carta tan verde como las otras, mientras revoloteaba con las otras siete como si jugaran

_Shaoran _soltó la libreta y lapicero –dejando más anonados a los demás al ver los objetos mantenerse en el aire sin ser sostenidos- y observo de nuevo la cama de hospital, el libro verde floto y llego a sus manos y sin esperar explicaciones o que los espectadores salieran de su pasmo con su mano izquierda tomo la llave de nuevo y mientras sostenía con su brazo enyesado el libro su mano izquierda abría el libro, en cuanto el libro fue abierto dos cartas verdes salieron del libro a revolotear con las demás mientras otras dos daban vueltas elípticamente hacia la derecha en puntos opuestos alrededor de _Shaoran,_ el chino observo las dos cartas que le rodeaban unos segundos antes de mostrarse más pensativo, levanto su mano izquierda soltando el libro en el aire –quedando flotando junto a _Shaoran _al igual que los otros objetos- y las dos cartas se alejaron revoloteando con las otras pero girando entre sí en un circulo infinito. _Shaoran _escribió de nuevo en la libreta antes de cortar la pagina y formar un avión de papel y otra carta se acerco ubicándose frente a él para después brillar suavemente formando remolinos dorados hasta crear una figura de un hermoso dragón blanco con escamas doradas que salió por la ventana volando con rapidez –llevándose el papel con sigo- a un asentimiento de su amo.

_Shaoran_ tomo de nuevo el libro verde girando el rostro con extrañez a una nueva carta que se acerco y se materializo en una figura infantil vestida de blanco con un cabello rojo y grises ojos –"se que le desobedezco, pero permítame ayudarle"- solicito la carta curativa tras hacer una breve reverencia, _Shaoran_ frunció levemente el seño antes de suspirar con resignación, por lo que la carta sonrió extendiendo sus manos y creando luz rojiza que se extendió con rapidez en la habitación

-_se siente extraño_- pensó involuntariamente Sakura al sentir el aura de _'The Heal'_ que parecía transmitir serenidad y relajarte inmediatamente llenándote de una indescriptible paz y tranquilidad

-"por favor recupérese pronto"- pidió la carta y dirigió una radiante sonrisa a los demás antes de disolverse en remolinos y convertirse de nuevo en una carta verde que ingreso al libro junto con las otras diez, _Shaoran_ cerró el libro con la llave y tomo con dificultad el lapicero y libreta antes de regresar a su cama y recostarse en esta como si hace unos segundos no hubiera estado flotando en la habitación

-"¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?"- interrogo Eriol aun extrañado e intrigado, _Shaoran_ coloco el libro y la llave sobre la cama mientras se cubría con la sabana para después empezar a escribir en la libreta

"_tengo mucho que explicar pero necesito que no pregunten por ahora, contestare sus dudas en cuanto termine de explicar"_

Extrañando a sus interlocutores con la solicitud _Shaoran_ escribió de nuevo esta vez por más tiempo meditando las palabras que escribía

"_mis cartas no me obedecen del todo porque no hay un solo amo al que obedecer y por ello pueden escoger entre obedecerme o desobedecerme, es por ello que no puedo obligar a regresar a 'Earth' pues yo si puedo influirlas pero mi otra parte no puede y no podrá aun si sabe cómo controlarlas"_

"_por ello he enviado a 'Wind' a ubicar a 'Earth' y a mantenerlo vigilado por ahora, así que si 'Earth' se activa 'Wind' me avisara y ayudara a mantener a 'Earth' lejos de cualquier persona"_

"_por el momento tampoco puedo convocar mi báculo así que no puedo controlar directamente a 'Earth' sin correr peligro"_

-"no entiendo ¿Por qué no puedes controlar las cartas?"- cuestiono Sakura en cuanto Ming Lan termino de leer y regreso la libreta, _Shaoran_ le vio con reproche antes de escribir

"_no puedo controlarlas del todo porque las cartas del infinito tienen ahora dos amos, aun si somos la misma persona, estamos en una existencia apartada y por tanto son dos voluntades las que pueden obedecer; estando así, mis cartas pueden escoger cuales ordenes obedecer por afinidad y por ello no puedo obligarlas a hacer algo que no quieran, puedo alimentar su magia tanto como mi otra parte pero no puedo forzarlas a obedecerme, son ellas quienes deciden"_

Sakura aun parecía un poco confundida al murmurar -"pero…"-

-"si Ōkami sigue respondiendo preguntas no podrá explicar apropiadamente"- intervino Eriol con una gran gota sobre su cabeza –"tampoco tengo claro lo que dice pero es mejor esperar que termine de explicar esto antes de preguntar y arriesgarnos a desviarnos del tema"- Sakura se sonrojo violentamente a la observación y guardo silencio viendo como _Shaoran _escribía en la libreta

"_Debido a que mi otra mitad es mi opuesto él no puede controlar las cartas a voluntad aun si sabe cómo hacerlo, por ello esa voluntad ignorada puede ser usada por mis cartas para desobedecer mis órdenes"_

"_deben ser dos voluntades en una las que controlen las cartas y por ello una sola no podrá controlarlas porque una existencia incompleta no tiene fuerza suficiente como para controlar y someter a una completa"_

-"mmm… corrígeme si entendí mal"- pidió Eriol luego de meditar unos segundos –"debido a que tu estas dividido no puedes "individualmente" controlar a las cartas del infinito porque no es tu esencia completa la que da las órdenes… es como si tuviesen dos órdenes opuestas de la misma persona ¿cierto?"- _Shaoran _sopeso las palabras y asintió en silencio –"por ello tu carta no te obedece, pues esta obedeciendo a Li-kun… pero ya que Li-kun no las "controla a voluntad" esta a su libre albedrio ¿o me equivoco?"- _Shaoran _asintió enérgicamente por lo que Eriol cuestiono –"pero ¿Por qué Li-kun "no puede controlar las cartas a voluntad"?"- _Shaoran _suspiro con pesar antes de escribir

"_cuando dividí mi existencia no lo hice de forma "igual", sino "equivalente" pues ambos somos partes iguales de la misma persona pero al mismo tiempo somos completamente opuestos"_

"_mientras yo poseo la mayor cantidad de magia mi otra mitad posee mayor control sobre su magia, todo lo que mi otra mitad no sepa yo lo sabré y todo lo que él conozca es posible que yo lo ignore, ambos tenemos influencia sobre las cartas del infinito pero por afinidad las cartas me obedecen a mi"_

"_soy consciente de cómo controlar las cartas tanto como él, pero yo puedo ejercer mi magia sobre ellas a voluntad a diferencia de mi otra mitad y por ello él no puede alimentarlas de forma consciente e inconscientemente podría controlarlas"_

-"¿inconscientemente? ¿Por eso no pude liberar el báculo?"- cuestiono Shaoran mas para sí, el paciente negó con su cabeza al escribir

"_no lo liberaste porque no recitaste el conjuro"_

Shaoran le vio extrañado meditando –_yo no recuerdo ningún conjuro para liberar el báculo… posiblemente fue recitado mentalmente pero significa que tenía razón ¿uh?_- una molesta punzada le molesto su cabeza al pensamiento -_no lo recuerdo por no recordar los conjuros base de las cartas… no tengo todos mis recuerdos todavía_- _Shaoran _suspiro antes de escribir

"_te equivocas al pensar que yo no desbloquee bien tus recuerdos, tienes los recuerdos que te pertenecen ni más ni menos"_

-_¿los recuerdos que me pertenecen?_- se extraño Shaoran –_mmm… ¿me equivoco al "pensar"?_- _Shaoran _tomo nuevamente la libreta y tras escribir se la regreso a Shaoran –el único que había estado leyendo desde que Shaoran pregunto para curiosidad ajena-

"_¿Por qué te sorprende? Ambos somos la misma persona, algo debemos tener en "común" aun si no seas consciente de ello"_

-"¿a qué te refieres?"- pregunto Shaoran, su interlocutor tomo de nuevo la libreta y escribió

"_por afinidad mi magia es más fuerte aun si no tengo tanto control, y "nuestros" recuerdos permanecen conmigo o contigo por afiliación"_

"_pero "nuestra" mente sigue siendo casi una, por ello yo puedo ver lo que tú ves si quiero y saber lo que piensas si es mi intención"_

-_¿puede leer mi mente?_- pensó Shaoran, sorprendiéndose más al asentimiento del paciente –_ ¿punto en común? ¿Yo puedo hacerlo también?_- _Shaoran _le quito de nuevo la libreta y luego de escribir se la regreso

"_no solo puedes, aun si no fuiste consiente que lo hiciste ya lo has hecho varias veces"_

La extrañez en Shaoran encontró la respuesta cuando recordó una imagen de sí mismo encadenado en un oscuro y tétrico calabozo –"¿ese lugar…?"- _Shaoran _suspiro con pesar y asintió antes de voltearse un poco y tomar una página doblada bajo su almohada y extenderla a Shaoran, en silencio Shaoran la tomo y la leyó algunos minutos antes de interrogar –"¿estás seguro?"- su interlocutor asintió por lo que Shaoran suspiro derrotado y aseguro mientras recortaba la pagina de la libreta y guardaba la nota dada –"de acuerdo, me hare cargo"-

-"¡oigan no nos dejen ignorados!"- chillo Kerberos con curiosidad mal disimulada

-"¿Qué sucedería si alguno libera la llave?"- continuo Shaoran sintiendo todavía la incómoda punzada de su cabeza –_mmm… siempre me dolía la cabeza cuando tenía ese sueño_- tras escribir _Shaoran _le entrego la libreta que Ming Lan leyó de reojo

"_convocar las cartas y obligar a Dana o a Xi__ǎ__oyè D__ē__ng a hacer algo no es posible estando así, de igual manera liberar el báculo no es posible para ninguno sin sufrir las consecuencias"_

"_Debido a que me dividí en dos mi magia y alma permanecerán incompletas hasta que vuelva a ser uno y por ello no podre convocar mi báculo para llamar mis cartas pues necesito mi alma completa para poder tolerar el aura de mis cartas y mis guardianas apropiadamente, por ello ninguno de los dos puede ejercer control sobre las cartas o sobre Xi__ǎ__oyè D__ē__ng y Dana" _

"_me debilitaría al punto de morir si lograra liberar mi llave y posiblemente no conseguiría mantener mi magia estable, es muy riesgoso intentarlo en estas circunstancias"_

-"ya veo"- murmuro Shaoran pensativo –_"suicida" ¿uh?_ _Si hubiese liberado el báculo posiblemente habría muerto ¿no?_- un leve asentimiento de _Shaoran _le confirmo sus pensamientos –_ ¡detente!… es incomodo_- una gruesa gota surgió sobre la cabeza del paciente pero Shaoran dejo de sentir la punzada sobre su cabeza inmediatamente

-"Li-kun no puede controlar las cartas a voluntad porque no te dividiste de forma "igual"… sino "equivalente" ¿cierto?"- retomo Eriol pensando con incomodidad –_sea lo que sea que estuvieran hablando nos han dejado de lado_- _Shaoran _asintió por lo que cuestiono –"¿Por qué te dividiste de esa manera? ¿No hubiese sido más fácil y practico si te hubieras dividido en partes iguales?"- _Shaoran _se mostro muy pensativo y escribió

"_hubiese sido más práctico, pero en las circunstancias en que estaba no pude hacerlo. Lo mejor que pude hacer es dividirme de forma equivalentemente opuesta"_

-"¿a qué te refieres con "equivalentemente opuesta"?"- curioseo Sakura un poco confundida –"¿no están solo divididos?"- _Shaoran _negó con su cabeza por lo que murmuro –"¿Cómo están divididos exactamente?"- en respuesta _Shaoran_ dibujo un circulo antes de dividirlo de forma irregular y colocar dos círculos mucho más pequeños en las mitades distinguiendo las mitades con el color de la tinta -_¿el símbolo del Yin y el Yan?_-

-"supongo que esa sería una "descripción grafica" ¿cierto?"- dudo Eriol con una gran gota sobre su cabeza en cuanto _Shaoran _agrego dos dibujos en "lobo chibi" de sí mismo a los lados del circulo negro y blanco, el primero y al lado blanco se distinguía del segundo al lado negro porque el segundo tenía un dibujo de un yeso en su brazo y pierna, ambos con orejas puntiagudas y colas de lobo –_es más fácil explicarle así a Sakura-san ¿uh?_- pensó Eriol divertido

-"¡¿Qué clase de dibujos son esos?!"- burlo Kerberos –"¡dijiste que tu amo dibujaba bien!"- acuso a _Negi _

-"mi señor amo dibuja muy bien"- aseguro la gata

-"Sakura dibuja mucho mejor ¡y ella dibuja horrible!"- conto Kerberos viendo con sorna al paciente

-"¡Kero-chan!"- salto la aludida avergonzada

Ming Lan se encogió de hombros al declarar –"no hay que ser quisquillosos, mi amo no es zurdo después de todo y su mano derecha sigue lesionada"- como si la intervención de Ming Lan fuera la señal, Kerberos se calló de inmediato y la atención regreso al dibujo

-_el Yin y el Yan simbolizan en bien y el mal ¿uh?_- reflexiono Sakura antes de cuestionar con la mejor de las intenciones –"¿significa que están divididos en un Li-kun "bueno" y un Li-kun "malo"?"- La gota sobre la cabeza de Eriol se hiso más gruesa y se contuvo por muy poco de reírse al ver a _Shaoran _removerse incomodo al mismo tiempo que Ming Lan y _Negi_ veían a Sakura como si hubiese dicho la peor grosería jamás escuchada y Shaoran alzaba su ceja viéndole inquisitivo –causando un involuntario sonrojo en Sakura.- Sobre la cabeza de Sakura surgió una gruesa gota al murmurar apenada –"¿dije algo malo?"-

-"no es que sea "malo" lo que dijiste, pero la definición de "bueno y malo" para representar al Yin y al Yan es un poco ambigua y reducida"- indico Eriol –_entendió lo de los opuestos pero no tiene la idea muy clara_-

-"pero… siempre que representan al Yin y al Yan lo representan así"- continuo Sakura y a Eriol le fue más difícil no reírse al notar la incomodidad de _Shaoran _hacerse más grande

-"reduce el simbolismo si solo se enfoca en el bien y el mal, Kinomoto-sama"- acoto Ming Lan –"el Yin y el Yan no representa únicamente el bien y el mal… representan los opuestos naturales, entre ellos el bien y el mal"-

-"¿significa que están divididos en bueno y malo?"- insistió Sakura dudosa, Eriol rio por lo bajo notando a _Shaoran _mostrarse más incomodo todavía

-"el bien y el mal son algo relativo"- intervino _Negi _muy seria

-"¿relativo?"- repitió Sakura extrañada –"yo no creo que sean relativos"-

_Negi_ bufo notando la curiosa expectativa en Touya, Yukito, Tomoyo y Mei Ling –quienes no intervinieron por no entender del todo las explicaciones de magia- y el interés en Kerberos y Spinel antes de contradecir –"el bien y el mal son algo relativo… pues depende de cada persona la definición de que es bueno y que es malo"- Sakura abrió la boca con la evidente intención de contradecir por lo que continuo –"¿para usted son "buenas" las guerras?"-

-"no lo son"- respondió Sakura de inmediato

_Negi_ le vio fijamente al agregar -"¿no lo son? ¿Aun si quienes provocaran una guerra tienen como fin dejar de ser reprimidos o tratados injustamente?"- Sakura abrió su boca –muy seguramente para negar de nuevo- antes de cerrarla y luego de meditar replico

-"son buenas las intenciones… pero son malos los medios"-

-"no me ha entendido"- aseguro _Negi_ –"que tal esto: ¿es "bueno" que Tsukishiro-sama coma tanto?"- una gruesa gota surgió sobre la cabeza del aludido, gota que se hizo más grande cuando Sakura contesto con seguridad

-"Yukito-san come mucho porque necesita alimentar también a Yue"-

-"eso lo dice usted porque lo sabe y lo sabemos nosotros porque conocemos la verdadera naturaleza de Tsukishiro-sama, pero si Tsukishiro-sama estuviera con desconocidos que no saben de las circunstancias reales, para ellos él solo sería un tragón egoísta… perdone si le hago sentir incomodo Tsukishiro-sama pero creo que Kinomoto-sama entenderá si hablo de alguien con quien este familiarizada"- parlo _Negi_

Yukito sonrió con gentileza al conceder –"descuida _Negi_-chan, puedes usarme de ejemplo"-

-"se lo agradezco"- la guardiana agrego viendo a Sakura –"¿acaso no hay muchas personas que pasan hambre? para quienes no conocen la verdadera naturaleza de Tsukishiro-sama, él sería un glotón desmedido que no piensa en los que se mueren de hambre a diario ¿no?"-

-"pero… son ellos quienes lo piensan"- aseguro Sakura

-"exacto"- confirmo _Negi_ –"para usted es "bueno" que él coma tanto como Kerberos, pero para muchas personas es "malo"… el bien y el mal son relativos porque dependen del punto de vista y forma de pensar de cada persona"- concluyo _Negi_

-"El Yin y el Yan no solo representan el bien y el mal"- retomo Ming Lan –"representan los opuestos naturales… tirar y halar, reír y llorar, guerra y paz… todas las cosas y su completo opuesto, pues son solo "buenas o malas" para las personas dependiendo de las circunstancias, puntos de vista y forma de pensar… y por ello es muy ambiguo definir al Yin y Yan como bien y mal"-

-"¿significa que Li-kun y Ōkami-chan están divididos con sus cualidades opuestas?"- dudo Sakura y _Shaoran _asintió

-"¿Por qué te dividiste así?"- pregunto Eriol y _Shaoran _escribió en la libreta otra vez

"_porque aun no podía completar el conjuro para dividirme de forma "igual" y lo más cercano era una forma "equivalente", de ese modo podría regresar a la normalidad con más facilidad y seria menos problemático"_

-"¿Qué clase de conjuro harás para volver a la normalidad?"- se intereso Eriol, _Shaoran _en respuesta extendió su mano derecha mientras mostraba su índice y medio de su mano izquierda –"¿siete?"-

-"¡no lo dejaremos! ¡Podría hacerse daño!"- salto Ming Lan zarandeando al paciente alterada mientras _Negi_ persuadió con angustia

-"¡sería muy riesgoso que lo haga mi amo!"- Eriol sin entender la reacción de las guardianas vio a Shaoran notándolo sorprendido y pensativo

-"¿Qué significa "siete"?"- consulto Eriol con una gota sobre su cabeza al notar que Ming Lan seguía zarandeando al paciente sin darle tiempo de hacer algo y Touya se levantaba a regañar a Ming Lan

-"las cartas del infinito no fueron "creaciones al azar"… fueron creadas primero _siete _cartas regentes y luego _siete_ cartas regidas; el número siete es el mayor numero de magia y por ello aumenta la magia y estabilidad de las cartas, sobre todo porque las cartas fueron creadas en _grupos de siete_"- conto Shaoran sorprendiendo a Eriol y Sakura

-"¡¿crearas nuevas cartas?!"- intervino Sakura abrumada

-"¡no lo permitiremos!"- aseguro Ming Lan ignorando las protestas de Touya y aun zarandeando al mareado chino –"¡¿acaso no recuerda que necesita una gran cantidad de magia?! ¡Usted no está en condiciones de crear nuevas cartas!"-

-"supongo que es inútil que intervengas"- dijo Shaoran reflexivo

-"¿eh? ¿Por qué?"- cuestiono Ming Lan dejando de zarandear a _Shaoran, _aunque este continuo tambaleándose mareado.

-"porque estoy seguro que ya no puedes impedir que se creen nuevas cartas"- expuso Shaoran y a la muda interrogante consulto viendo a _Shaoran _–"supongo que _el mismo conjuro que nos dividió nos volverá a unir _¿cierto?"- en cuanto _Shaoran _dejo de tambalearse asintió una vez

-"¡¿creo nuevas cartas?!"- chillo _Negi –_"¡¿Por qué no nos lo dijo?!"_- Shaoran _frunció el seño viéndole con cara de circunstancias por lo que Ming Lan protesto

-"¡si se dividió con una carta significa que las creo en China antes que le atacaran!"- _Shaoran _negó con su cabeza y escribió

"_la carta que me dividió sigue tan incompleta como el día que la use y seguirá igual hasta que la complete, es lo mismo con las otras seis"_

-"¿están incompletas?"- dudo Sakura percatándose de un importante detalle –"¿Dónde están?"- Ming Lan palpo descaradamente sobre la ropa de _Shaoran _obteniendo un golpe en sus manos de parte de su incomodado amo en el evidente mensaje "no manosees"

-"¿acaso no las tiene?"- inquirió _Negi_ y _Shaoran _después de suspirar con resignación anoto en la libreta

"_las cartas siguen incompletas porque aun no las he materializado"_

"_por ello su fuerza no fue la suficiente como para dividirme en partes iguales y no tuve otra opción a hacerlo así"_

-"si aun no están materializadas significa que solo tienes su _esencia_ ¿o me equivoco?"- reflexiono Shaoran y su interlocutor asintió

-"¿y donde están?"- continuo Sakura curiosa

-"si solo tiene su esencia significa que están _dentro_ del alma de Ōkami ¿cierto?"- cuestiono Eriol mas como afirmación viendo sin sorpresa el asentimiento de ambos Shaoran y con gracia la decepción de Sakura

-"¿significa que no podemos verlas?"- reclamo Ming Lan enfurruñada –"¡primero no nos dice que crearía nuevas cartas y después no nos deja verlas!"-

Eriol se mostro muy pensativo por unos segundos antes de interrogar -"¿flotabas por el efecto de una carta?"-

El expectativo silencio fue solo roto por una exclamación sorprendida de parte de Sakura cuando _Shaoran _afirmo con su cabeza –"¿Qué tipo de cartas son?"- curioseo Sakura visiblemente interesada y después decepcionada por un gesto de "silencio" de _Shaoran _

-"¿es un secreto? Eso es bastante cruel"- molesto Eriol también interesado –"pero dime entonces ¿Por qué las tienes tu?"- _Shaoran _escribió con tranquilidad

"_se quedaron conmigo por afinidad"_

-"supongo que Li-kun no puede usarlas ¿o me equivoco?"- agrego Eriol y _Shaoran_ volvió a escribir

"_podría pedirles algo pero son las cartas quienes decidirán si obedecer o no"_

-"¿también deciden si te obedecen a ti?"- consulto hábilmente Sakura sorprendiéndose a la negativa de _Shaoran _y posteriormente a su respuesta escrita

"_me obedecerán siempre y cuando yo las tenga, pues las cartas están incompletas y por ello yo puedo controlarlas a diferencia de las otras cartas cuya esencia si esta completa"_

-"¿eh? ¿Puedes controlarlas porque están incompletas?"- se extraño Sakura

-"mmm… si un alma está incompleta no tiene tanta influencia sobre algo completo, pero si un alma incompleta intenta influenciar algo incompleto sería posible que pueda controlar perfectamente ¿es así?"- indago Eriol sorprendiendo a Sakura y _Shaoran_ asintió de nuevo

-_suena complicado_- medito Sakura viendo de reojo las miradas confundidas de Mei Ling, Tomoyo y Yukito

-"¿es todo lo que querías que supiéramos?"- pregunto Shaoran y el paciente asintió una vez por lo que cuestiono –"¿Cómo están equilibradas exactamente las cartas?"-

-"¿eh? Creí que no le preguntaría sobre las cartas"- musito Ming Lan confundida

-"para volver a la normalidad hay que completar las cartas… y de momento se que no hay mucho que hacer"- medito Shaoran en voz alta viendo de reojo como el paciente empezaba a dibujar palabras –o más bien jeroglíficos- formando una serie de símbolos y sellos con muchas similitudes a los extraños símbolos centrales del sello de las cartas del infinito –"sin mencionar que esto no podre recordarlo por mi cuenta ¿o me equivoco?"-

_Shaoran_ suspiro negando con su cabeza antes de dibujar un pentágono dentro de un pentágono invertido, escribiendo nuevos jeroglíficos en forma de espiral al centro y rellenando los espacios en blanco con caracteres occidentales y orientales, –en varios idiomas que Sakura no identifico-, dibujaba el extraño sello central dentro del sello de las cartas del infinito. Eriol se acerco un poco más para observar con interés

-"¿Por qué incluiste tantos tipos de magia en tu sello?"- pregunto Eriol y _Shaoran _dejo de dibujar nuevos complicados círculos para escribir

"_incluí una "base" de los tipos de magia que he aprendido a usar y los que son la "base" de la mayoría de tipos de magia, de ese modo mis cartas pueden cambiar un poco su esencia sin modificar el sello"_

"_de igual manera si aprendo un nuevo tipo de magia o profundizo en aprender algún tipo de magia especifico mi sello no sufrirá modificaciones"_

-"es muy ingenioso"- elogio Eriol antes de consultar -"¿Cuánto tiempo te tomo nivelar la magia de tu sello?"-

-"¿nivelar el que?"- se extraño Sakura

Eriol sonrió y explico -"tu no tuviste problemas en ello porque en cuanto liberaste tu magia formaste tu propio sello, uno que nivela perfectamente la combinación de magia occidental y oriental al usarse _ambos al mismo tiempo_; pero en el caso del mago Clow, él tubo que "idear" una manera de nivelar o equilibrar su magia… por ello creó un sello"- rió por lo bajo notando la incredulidad de Sakura y volvió a consultar al paciente –"¿Cuánto tiempo te tomo?"-

-"tres meses… más o menos"- respondió Shaoran

-"¡¿tanto tiempo te tomo?!"- salto Sakura impactada

Eriol rió de nuevo al indicar –"de hecho le tomo poco tiempo… al mago Clow le tomo casi un año"- Sakura dio un leve gritillo aterrada con la información, Eriol tomo una de las hojas sobre la cama viéndole con detenimiento antes de murmurar –"parece que es cierto que nunca aprenderemos todo de una persona… no sabía que dominabas el griego clásico"-

-"pero tu sabias que él habla griego"- se incluyo Tomoyo viendo a Eriol extrañada

Eriol sonrió y aclaro –"no me refiero al griego hablado actualmente, hablo del griego antiguo: la lengua muerta del que desciende el griego"-

-"¿lengua muerta?"- se extraño Mei Ling

-"si, la mayoría de conjuros mágicos son escritos en lenguas muertas"- decreto Eriol antes de señalar la pagina que tenía en su mano –"pero estos caracteres no fueron incluidos "al azar" ¿cierto? Tu también aprendiste griego antiguo"-

-"aprendí estas lenguas para mis instrucciones de magia"- replico Shaoran con simpleza tomando una hoja y revisando los símbolos que sin duda serian de conjuros

-"¿lenguas?"- repitió Sakura –"¿no solo aprendiste una?"-

_Shaoran _rió por lo bajo –sorprendiendo a Sakura- antes que _Negi_ contara –"mi señor amo aprendió chino antiguo, sanscrito (9), egipcio demótico, griego antiguo, latín, etrusco (10), hitita (11) e ibero (12) por sus lecciones de magia"-

Sakura quedo muda unos segundos antes de reclamar -"¡espera! ¡¿Por qué no dijiste que hablaba esas lenguas?! ¡Solo dijiste las otras!"-

-"porque las lenguas clásicas no se hablan actualmente, así que no importa mucho si alguien ignora que mi señor amo las aprendió, sobre todo porque sería extraño que alguien tan joven se interese en aprender lenguas no hablada como "hobbie"… eso llamaría mucho la atención"- garantizo _Negi _-"sin mencionar que las aprendió para ser instruido en magia con mayor intensidad a solo aprender algunas frases en un idioma desconocido"-

Una gota surgió sobre la cabeza de Sakura al último comentario e internamente se pregunto si lo había dicho por ella –"¿también tú aprendiste lenguas muertas, Eriol-kun?"- encuesto Sakura con pesadumbre

Eriol respondió comprensivo –"aunque el mago Clow aprendió chino antiguo, latín y griego antiguo, yo no he aprendido ninguna lengua clásica… al menos no actualmente"-

-_significa que de nosotros tres soy la única que no ha aprendido algún idioma o lengua muerta ¿uh?_- medito Sakura con una gota sobre su cabeza viendo de reojo como Spinel y _Negi_ empezaban a conversar con Ming Lan ignorando las rabietas de Kerberos, Yukito y Touya salían a conversando afuera de la habitación y Mei Ling y Tomoyo se entusiasmaban con un desconocido tema de conversación -_no entiendo de que hablan_- pensó al ver como _Shaoran _señalaba algunos símbolos de algunas hojas antes de señalar otros símbolos de su sello ante los ojos expectantes de Eriol y Shaoran

-"mmm… esos son los "atributos" del Yin, ¿y los del Yan?"- inquirió Shaoran viendo detenidamente cada uno de las hojas

-_¿los que?_- pensó Sakura abrumada esperando en silencio que Eriol preguntara pero para su pesar él entendía lo que señalaban los otros y su vergüenza no le dejaba preguntar esta vez, _Shaoran _en respuesta invirtió la pagina donde estaba dibujado el sello central –el del pentágono- sorprendiendo inmediatamente a Eriol y Shaoran al señalar los mismos puntos de antes -_¿eh? ¿También se puede "leer" al revés?_-

Eriol y Shaoran parecían dos niños demasiado sumergidos en la lectura de un interesante cuento infantil como para notar la duda y extrañez en Sakura –que aumentaba a cada segundo- mientras por otra parte _Shaoran _se veía más entusiasmado cada vez que señalaba un nuevo símbolo –"extraordinario"- articulo Eriol –"es un hechizo simple pero eficaz"-

-_¿simple?_- pensó Sakura con amargura al no entender las palabras escritas en el papel –y que debían ser en las lenguas que si hablaba Eriol- suspiro resignada meditando –_ya entiendo porque es necesario aprender la lengua y no solo a recitar los conjuros…_-

-"combina muy bien una gran cantidad de tipos de magia sin alterarlas o desequilibrarlas"- reflexiono Eriol visiblemente sorprendido –"es magia muy fuerte pero también estable… eres muy inteligente"-

_Shaoran _sonrió con orgullo ante el elogio para después ver fijamente a Shaoran en la evidente espera de un comentario –"lo admito… es muy impresionante"- enuncio Shaoran y la mirada del paciente adquirió un brillo de genuino orgullo

-_curioso… él busca su propia "aprobación" ¿no?_- pensó Eriol riendo por lo bajo –"¿Cuáles son los conjuros que ocultan la magia de tus cartas? ¿Y cuáles crean el perímetro?"- _Shaoran _señalo algunos símbolos de varias páginas antes de volver a mover la posición de la página donde estaba dibujado su sello –que al parecer se podía leer en cada uno de los lados de los pentágonos de forma diferente- sorprendiendo de nuevo a Eriol –"el sanscrito nunca fue mi fuerte pero aun así pienso que es admirable"-

Notando que seguramente estarían un par de horas así Sakura suspiro deprimida antes de levantarse y tomar sus cosas –"¿te vas ya, Sakura-chan?"- se extraño Tomoyo

-"no hay mucho que pueda hacer aquí… y aun no he terminado mi tarea de matemática"- murmuro Sakura

-"¿nos vamos también?"- pregunto Mei Ling a Tomoyo

-"no es necesario que me acompañen"- intervino Sakura viendo de reojo a los _tres niños_ y su ignorancia ante su huida

-"desde el inicio no entendíamos mucho de que hablaban así que solo nos quedamos como compañía"- indico Tomoyo con una gota sobre su cabeza

-"¿nos vamos ya?"- curioseo Kerberos llamando la atención de las guardianas y Spinel

-"yo sí, pero si quieres puedes quedarte hasta que termine el turno de Touya y regresar con él"- concedió Sakura y Kerberos en respuesta afirmativa siguió molestando a Spinel y _Negi_

-"vamos entonces"- enuncio Tomoyo tomando sus pertenencias

-"no es necesario que vengan… ustedes ya terminaron sus tareas ¿no? soy la única retrasada y no sería justo que se vayan por mi"- recalco Sakura

Tomoyo le vio dudosa y musito –"pero no crees que…"-

-"si quiere irse ya permita al menos que le acompañe a la salida, Kinomoto-sama"- interrumpió Ming Lan haciendo un discreto gesto a Tomoyo

Sakura suspiro resignada antes de asentir por lo que Ming Lan tomo una bolsa bajo la mesa para después caminar al solitario pasillo con Sakura –"¿Qué es eso?"- curioseo Sakura al ver la bolsa de librería

-"son los libros que Xiǎoyè Dēng necesitara para aprender el lenguaje de señas"- anuncio Ming Lan –"¿podría usted llevárselos?"-

-"sí, claro"- aseguro Sakura tomando la pesada bolsa –"aunque aun no entiendo del todo porque quieren aprender el lenguaje de señas… ustedes parecen no tener problemas en entenderle"-

-"a excepción de sus explicaciones de magia nosotras podemos entender con facilidad lo que él desea, pero no queremos que se sienta incomodo por no poder comunicar sus ideas apropiadamente"- decreto Ming Lan

-"¿uh? ¿No entienden sus explicaciones de magia?"- repitió Sakura extrañada

-"nuestro señor amo pertenece a una familia de hechiceros por lo que recibió desde muy joven instrucciones de magia muy avanzada… puede que él sea un maestro inigualable pero la magia no es algo fácil de entender ni para los seres mágicos, así que siempre tuvo problemas para explicarnos lecciones avanzadas y su sello personal"- conto Ming Lan

Sakura suspiro desalentada al exponer -"todo lo que explico era confuso… pero no pude entender ni una palabra cuando empezaron con el sello"-

-"es porque el sello de mi señor amo es sumamente complicado y hasta la fecha no nos ha terminado de explicar a nosotras… se lucio con la dificultad al crearlo"- medito Ming Lan mas para sí con cierta diversión –"sobre todo porque a él no le gusta hablar de ello sin motivo, solo contesta _exclusivamente_ las preguntas que le hagan, lo que hace que sea más difícil entenderle cuando explica al respecto"-

–_Me gusta mucho y ni siquiera puedo entenderlo_- mascullo mentalmente Sakura, molesta consigo misma -"¿Cómo pueden entenderle así? Shaoran-kun y Ōkami-chan son difíciles de entender"-

-"mi señor y mi amo son uno solo, nosotras sabemos que nuestro señor amo es alguien muy complicado en muchos aspectos y difícil de tratar en ocasiones… pero nunca llegaremos a pensar que alguna parte de nuestro señor amo sea "maligna", solo tal vez incomprensible"- declaro Ming Lan muy reflexiva

-"¿eh? ¿Maligna?"- repitió Sakura con extrañez –"¿Quién pensaría eso?"-

-"¿acaso no se dio cuenta?"- reto Ming Lan con suavidad y calma –"ha sido usted quien lo sugirió al decir que una parte de nuestro señor amo era "mala" y otra no"-

Sakura parpadeo confundida antes de murmurar –"pero… yo… yo no lo decía porque creyera que Shaoran-kun puede ser malo… solo…"-

-"sé que no lo dijo con intención"- acoto Ming Lan –"pero con sus palabras ha incomodado a mi amo"-

-"¿uh? ¿Ōkami-chan?"- dudo Sakura confundida

-"el Yan suele ser representado como el "malo" erróneamente y usted comento sin notar que él mismo se represento al lado del Yan"- indico Ming Lan –"además él nunca olvida los errores que cometió y pudo haber asociado su respuesta con el hecho que él hubiese atacado con los jefes Shang y Zhou"- Sakura se detuvo en seco al recordar el silencioso regaño de las guardianas y comprendiendo al fin el porqué de la insistencia en hacerla desistir de su idea

-_¡¿Cómo no se me ocurrió?!_- pensó Sakura

-"cuídese, Kinomoto-sama"- despidió Ming Lan haciendo que Sakura notara que acababan de llegar a la salida.

Teniendo el deseo de regresar sobre sus pasos y disculparse dudo unos segundos estática en su sitio recordando que él había estado muy entusiasmado señalando los símbolos, por lo que hiso una breve inclinación como despedida y se retiro en pensativo silencio

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones:<strong>

(1) "…**conseguir un lugar adecuado nos tomaría mucho tiempo, no somos japoneses después de todo."** Los extranjeros en Japón que alquilan apartamentos por su cuenta a menudo se enfrentan a discriminación por parte de agentes de la propiedad inmobiliaria y de los propietarios que se niegan a alquilar a extranjeros. Algunos agentes explicarán a los extranjeros directamente que es "difícil" el alquiler para ellos. Encontrar un aval también es difícil para muchos extranjeros. (Fuente: Wiki pedía)

(2) "**hace cinco años, a inicios de otoño…"** referencia: la película "la carta sellada" se ubica en el verano de ese año

**(3) Peonias.** Por si no lo sabían, las peonias son las flores favoritas de Shaoran y su color favorito es el verde.

(4) El **V Distrito de París** (_V__e__arrondissement de Paris_, en francés) es uno de los 20 distritos de los que se compone la capital francesa. Es el barrio más antiguo de París dado que fue construido por los romanos. Está situado en la orilla izquierda del río Sena. También es conocido bajo los nombres de _arrondissement du Panthéon_ aunque esta denominación goza de escaso uso. Es un distrito muy turístico. En él se encuentran: el histórico Barrio latino, numerosos centros universitarios y educativos (como la Sorbonne) y el Panteón de París. (Fuente: Wiki pedía)

(5) "Xiao Lang" significa lobezno o pequeño lobo, en el caso de "Ōkami" significa lobo (en japonés) y hasta donde yo sé –así sea una opinión poco fiable-, el honorifico "chan" puede ser un equivalente a un diminutivo

(6) Las regentes de las cartas Clow (posteriormente cartas Sakura) son seis: The Windy, The Firey, The Watery, The Earthy, The Light y The Dark; ya que las cartas Eriol son las originales cartas Clow su mazo también tiene seis regentes. La diferencia con las cartas del infinito es que The Wood no es una simple carta elemental, es una regente, mientras que no existe la carta The Light y The Dark, estas fueron remplazadas por The Yin y The Yan

**(7) Furisode.** El furisode es el kimono más formal que usan las mujeres jóvenes, en concreto las solteras. Se caracteriza por unos motivos muy coloridos y exuberantes y de largas mangas, que generalmente llegan hasta los tobillos. Estas características son para atraer a los posibles pretendientes. Usos: Ceremonias nupciales (solo para mujeres jóvenes y solteras), para la primera ceremonia del té del año, graduación del instituto, etc. (Fuente: Wiki pedía)

**(8) Shiromoku.** Se usa el término shiromuku para referirse al uchikake totalmente blanco. Significa de forma literal "blanco puro". Originariamente fue utilizado por las mujeres de la nobleza para las ocasiones formales, pero ahora representa un componente esencial en el traje nupcial japonés. (Fuente: Wiki pedía)

**(9) Sanscrito** es una lengua clásica de la India, además de una de las lenguas indoeuropeas más antiguas documentadas, después del hitita y el griego micénico. El sánscrito se usa actualmente como lengua litúrgica en el hinduismo, el budismo y el yainismo. Hoy en día es uno de los 22 idiomas oficiales de la India, utilizado con propósitos particulares y en menor medida como lengua vehicular de cultura. Su posición en la cultura de la India y del sudeste asiático es similar a la del latín y el griego en Europa. (Fuente: Wiki pedía)

**(10) Etrusco. **El etrusco era un idioma hablado y escrito en la antigua región de Etruria (la actual Toscana) y en algunas partes de las actuales Lombardía, Véneto, y Emilia-Romaña (donde los etruscos fueron desplazados por los galos), en Italia. Sin embargo, el latín reemplazó totalmente al etrusco, dejando sólo unos pocos documentos y unos pocos préstamos lingüísticos en latín (e.g., personadel etrusco phersu), y algunos topónimos, como Parma. (Fuente: Wiki pedía)

**(11) Hitita. **El hitita es la lengua muerta hablada en la antigüedad por los hititas, pueblo que creó un imperio centrado en la antigua Hattusas (actual Bogazköy) en el norte de Anatolia central (hoy Turquía). La lengua se habló aproximadamente entre 1600 a. C. (y probablemente antes) y 1100 a. C. Hay algunos testimonios de que la lengua hitita y lenguas cercanas a ella continuaron hablándose en Anatolia durante varios siglos después de la caída del Imperio Hitita y el último de los textos hititas conocido. El hitita es la más antigua lengua indoeuropea conocida. Debido a marcadas diferencias en su estructura y fonología, en un primer momento algunos filólogos, el más notable de ellos Warren Cowgill, argumentaron que debería ser clasificada como hermana de las lenguas indoeuropeas, en vez de como lengua hija. Sin embargo, más recientemente, muchos investigadores han llegado a aceptar al hitita como lengua descendiente del protoindoeuropeo, y algunos estudios han mostrado que sus características inusuales son fruto principalmente de innovaciones posteriores. (Fuente: Wiki pedía)

**(12) Ibero. **El ibero, o ibérico, era una lengua paleohispánica prerromana hablada por los íberos en toda la costa mediterránea peninsular. Su extensión iría desde el río Hérault en Francia al norte hasta no más al sur de Porcuna, en Jaén. Algunos investigadores consideran el íbero como una lengua franca que se había extendido gracias al comercio, espoleado por el contacto con los griegos focenses, mientras que otros investigadores consideran al íbero como la lengua materna de un grupo y lingüísticamente homogéneo. (Fuente: Wiki pedía)

**Notas de autora:**

¡Saludos!

Primero me tomo la libertad de desearles un feliz y prospero año nuevo. Ahora, continuando con el capitulo 7:

Son 109 páginas de Word en total ¿me excedí?

Quería que las respuestas y algunas escenas del hospital fueran en un solo capitulo (dejarlos separado me parecería un relleno a mi) porque así se sabrían algunos detalles que fueron pasados por alto y algunas frases que ayudaran a entender la historia. Una sincera disculpa si se toparon con algún error de ortografía.

¡"Ōkami" sobrevivió!, pero ¿no habla? Es Spoiler si digo los motivos, así que los sabrán en su momento; ¿"Ōkami" sonríe, es mas sociable y menos apático que Shaoran? ¿Qué le quería informar solo a Shaoran? En mi mente este Shaoran es mucho más agradable… ¿Qué opinión tendrá Sakura?

Con respecto a que Touya tolere a "Ōkami", ¿Por qué no? salvo a su adorada hermana menor de salir lastimada estando casi al borde de la muerte… en mi mente Touya podría encariñarse con "Ōkami" por ese motivo… al menos _temporalmente_; Empieza a aparecer Ming Lan ¿opiniones? ¿Objeciones? Ming Lan era originalmente el personaje que iba a servir de consejera de Sakura en lugar de _Negi_… pero luego pensé "¿Sakura sería tan abierta de contarle a una recién conocida que le gusta un chico de su escuela que fue su compañero en primaria?" yo creo que no, por eso Ming Lan solo apareció como desconocida hasta que salieron los jefes.

Nuevamente repetiré: tengo mis razones para escribir cada párrafo, aunque no me molestare si alguien hace observaciones.

¡Nuevas cartas! ¿Son en total catorce? (solo las materializadas) si, de momento son catorce, 'The Wind' ya apareció, 'The Secure' empezó con la actuación, las otras seguramente saldrán al escenario más adelante, faltan 'The Earth' y 'The Clon' ¿Cómo serán? Sakura pudo haber ofendido sin querer a "Ōkami" ¿Por qué el sello de Shaoran es tan complejo? ¿Qué sucederá con la carta 'The Earth'?

**Reviews: **

**julietamarilyn. **Mis más sinceros agradecimientos por el comentario, que también tu hayas tenido una linda navidad y tengas un excelente año nuevo. Me alivia enormemente que aunque la narración este un poco confusa la hayas entendido (si yo no me hiciera Spoiler a mi misma cuando leo lo que redacto entonces posiblemente me costaría comprender), igualmente me alivia que no hayas cambiado de opinión sobre mi historia. Fue un placer aclarar tu duda (y será un placer hacerlo en adelante), espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado. ¡Saludos!

**Maribalza. **Muchas gracias por el comentario, estoy alagada por su opinión, realmente me alivia mucho saber que mi historia no es mala, estoy complacida con saber que usted opine que mi historia cumple con sus expectativas. Saludos.

Siéntanse libres de dar comentarios, observaciones, sugerencias o mordaces críticas.

**Natsuki.**

**(Diciembre 27, 2014)**


	9. Capitulo 8: imprevistos

Disclaimer:

Ninguno de los personajes de la serie Sakura Card Captor me pertenece, son propiedad del grupo CLAMP; yo los tomo prestados para esta historia como un entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo 8: imprevistos

Con rápidos pasos avanzo por los pasillos rezando que no la detuvieran, no era hora de visita pero quería verlo sin personas adentro –"¿ya llegamos? Me estoy asfixiando aquí"- se quejo la voz de su guardián que llevaba apretujado en su maletín

-"ya casi"- susurro Sakura llegando al cuarto de hospital del paciente a quien quería ver, sin dudarlo abrió la puerta cerrándola tras si en cuanto entro corroborando de reojo que no la hubiesen visto –_es una suerte que los doctores en este momento estén ocupados_- pensó antes de girarse y encontrar la habitación muy oscura y vacía -_¿Dónde…?_-

El sonido de la puerta dentro del cuarto abrirse le detuvo sus pensamientos, sorprendiéndose internamente de ver salir a _Shaoran_ con el cabello un poco húmedo usando una pijama verde claro y con una muleta manteniendo el equilibrio con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa desde la puerta del baño de la habitación –"¡me estoy asfixiando!"- bramo Kerberos de nuevo sacando a Sakura de su impresión

-"¡ahmmm! ¡Lo siento mucho!"- articulo sonrojada abriendo su maletín de donde salió el azulado guardián con rapidez. –_sus lesiones casi no se notan… se ve mucho mejor, es muy atractivo_- pensó cuando regreso su vista al extrañado paciente –"¡buenos días!, ehmm… no quería incomodarte al venir tan temprano, pero realmente quería decirte algo"- gesticulo aun apenada, _Shaoran _ladeo su cabeza con curiosidad por lo que respiro profundo y hablo –"antes que nada… aun no te he agradecido"- _Shaoran _se mostro confundido, Sakura agrego bajando su rostro –"tu… es gracias a ti que yo no salí lastimada, gracias. Me salvaste"- Sakura respiro profundo y confronto la mirada de _Shaoran_, con un gesto su interlocutor le resto importancia, Sakura añadió tras una meditabunda pausa –"ahora… este, ayer sin querer dije que tú eras "malo"… ehmm… cuando explicabas lo de los opuestos… yo no pienso que seas "malo", creo que eres una buena persona y lo siento mucho si te incomode… no fue mi intensión"- _Shaoran _parpadeo confundido unos segundos antes de dar cortos pasos –vacilantes debido a su yeso- hasta llegar a su cama y tomar una libreta y un lapicero para escribir con rapidez

"_descuida, no te preocupes por ello"_

Sakura suspiro aliviada viendo como _Shaoran_ daba nuevos pasos hacia la ventana y corría las cortinas permitiendo que entrara la luz, un paso vacilante lo hiso perder el equilibrio y casi caer, siendo sostenido del cuello de su pijama por Kerberos –"ten más cuidado, mocoso"-mascullo el guardián fingiendo molestia

-"déjame ayudarte"- pidió Sakura ayudando al chino a mantenerse en pie mientras Kerberos recogía del piso la muleta de hospital, le ayudo a llegar a un sofá antes de anunciar –"estuve pensando que ya que Touya no está aquí hoy, Kero-chan podría quedarse aquí para hacerte compañía"- _Shaoran _vio con extrañez al guardián alado que expreso con asco fingido

-"ni creas que fue mi idea… fui sobornado, me dijo que retiraría el conjuro restrictivo de la alacena que guarda los dulces si te cuidaba"-

Sakura sonrió al enunciar -"debe ser muy aburrido estar solo todo el tiempo ¿no? se que Kero-chan no es una compañía muy deseable pero…"-

-"¡te estoy ayudando y encima me insultas!"- bramo Kerberos interrumpiendo a la joven

_Shaoran _rió levemente desconcertando a Sakura por lo que ignorando las nuevas protestas del guardián agrego –"_Negi_-chan no tiene un aspecto que pueda pasar desapercibido aquí, así que le pedí que se quedara en mi casa, Kero-chan puede fingir ser un muñeco de felfa así que no te regañarían si lo ven, además prometió quedarse quieto si entra alguien ¿estás de acuerdo?"- _Shaoran _señalo brevemente la mesa donde estaba la libreta por lo que Kerberos se la alcanzo murmurando protestas pero viendo curiosidad la estilizada caligrafía del chino

"_puedes dejar a Kerberos si quieres, pero creo que estará incomodo aquí pues el profesor que contrato Mila vendrá en poco tiempo y se quedara aquí hasta después del medio día"_

-"descuida, Kero-chan no te incomodara"- afirmo Sakura levantándose y argumentando –"vine muy temprano para poder hablar contigo y tener tiempo de regresar a la preparatoria, si me quedo más tiempo me retrasare así que debo irme ya"- _Shaoran _inclino la cabeza un poco a modo de despedida viendo a la castaña retirarse por la puerta

* * *

><p>-"¿realmente accedió?"- se extraño Tomoyo –"creí que no le agradaba mucho Li-kun"-<p>

-"parece que Kerberos es capaz de todo con tal de obtener lo que quiere"- reflexiono Eriol con diversión

-"¿y como se lo tomo Xiǎoyè Dēng?"- curioseo Mei Ling

Una gran gota surgió sobre la cabeza de Sakura al narrar –"no muy bien… se molesto mucho con la idea de que Kero-chan se quedara con Ōkami-chan en el hospital"-

-"¿se molesto?"- murmuro Tomoyo extrañada

Mei Ling rió con gracia al comentar –"Ming Lan me dijo hace poco que Xiǎoyè Dēng es muy celosa… que de las dos ella es quien suele quejarse más cuando Shaoran no le hace caso y por eso Shaoran solía hacer su tiempo para pasar con ella"-

-_curioso… son celosas y posesivas, igual que Li-kun_- medito Eriol riendo -"Ming Lan-san también se queja ¿no?"-

-"si, pero ella lo hace a propósito"- explico Mei Ling –"a ella no le molesta "compartir", solo lo hace para molestar a Xiǎoyè Dēng y sacar de quicio a Shaoran"-

-_¿uh? ¿Solo __Xi__ǎ__oyè D__ē__ng__ es celosa y posesiva? Significa que Li-kun es celoso y posesivo solo en ocasiones ¿uh?_- reflexiono Eriol -"por cierto ¿Dónde fueron para el almuerzo?"-

-"fuimos a almorzar con Naoko-chan y Chiharu-chan"- respondió Sakura –"no hemos ido con ellas desde hace algún tiempo pero cuando te buscamos para avisarte no te encontramos… lo siento mucho"-

-"no te preocupes, fue un almuerzo muy "productivo" después de todo"- comento Eriol enigmáticamente

-"¿Qué hiciste?"- curioseo Sakura

-"algo de esto y algo de aquello"- contesto Eriol en el mismo tono confundiendo a Sakura y causando nueva curiosidad en Mei Ling y Tomoyo. Eriol rió con gracia cuando una futura pregunta de Sakura se vio interrumpida por la campana que indicaba que iniciaba la última clase y fingiendo prestar atención al profesor –siempre se le habían facilitado las materias de la escuela al punto que nunca estudiaba por su cuenta y tenia notas ejemplares- mientras meditaba en silencio –_opuestos naturales ¿uh? Entre más los miro más sentido tiene, Li-kun y __Ō__kami__ son muy serios pero __Ō__kami sonríe si quiere, Li-kun no habla demasiado aun si tiene mucho de qué hablar a diferencia de __Ō__kami__ que no se expresa con palabras porque no puede, Li-kun no les presta atención a nuestras compañeras_- el recuerdo de haber ido a "inspeccionar" la biblioteca durante el almuerzo sin ser visto por el chino cruzo su mente al reflexionar –_ni siquiera le hace caso a Sawara-san aun cuando parece notar que ella está interesada en él, ¿si __Ō__kami estuviese en la misma posición actuaria de la misma manera__? Mmmm… entra curiosidad saberlo pero no arriesgare mi cuello, Sakura-san me mataría esta vez sí influencio a __Ō__kami__ a hacer algo-_ una gruesa gota surgió sobre su cabeza al recordar a Sakura molesta, suspiro decepcionado escribiendo distraídamente en su cuaderno las lecciones y vio de soslayo a Sakura en su habitual rutina de sonrojarse al ver de reojo a Shaoran –_sería interesante ver de cerca lo que sucederá esta vez, pero si sigue así me hare viejo esperando en este lugar… mmm… tal vez deba conseguir una nueva vivienda, así al menos podría estar seguro de estar cómodo al quedarme aquí por largas temporadas_-

El sonido de la campana se escucho poco después y sin esperar más la mayoría de los estudiantes tomaron sus pertenencias y se retiraron con velocidad –"¿iras a verlo Li-kun?"- pregunto Sakura sonrojada

-"no, Mila y yo iniciaremos hoy nuestras clases, pero a diferencia de Mila yo tendré más horas de clase"- argumento Shaoran para después hacer una breve inclinación y retirarse

Sakura suspiro visiblemente decepcionada por lo que Mei Ling aviso –"Ming Lan nos espera en la entrada… ¿vamos?"- Sakura asintió y juntos caminaron hacia la salida donde frente a la salida les esperaban dos lujosos autos negros causando inmensa conmoción en los estudiantes, sobre todo por la elegante y refinada joven que esperaba sentada dentro de uno de estos. Sakura –aun no acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención- sintió un escalofrió nervioso cuando entraron a los lujosos autos en silencio –"no deja de darme risa ver sus caras"- burlo Mei Ling

-"no están acostumbrados a estas visiones"- reflexiono Ming Lan antes de dirigirse al hombre que estaba sentado al timón –y acababa de cerrar la puerta de los pasajeros- al indicar –"vámonos"- el hombre encendió el auto y se adelanto siendo seguido de cerca por el segundo

En pocos minutos llegaron frente al hospital donde el conductor descendió y abrió la puerta de los pasajeros con una respetuosa reverencia –el conductor del segundo auto hiso lo mismo cuando llego- y Ming Lan los despidió con un gesto antes que los cinco jóvenes ingresaran al hospital y buscaran la habitación que le correspondía a _Tukusama__Hotaru._

–"¡al fin!"- mascullo Kerberos en cuanto entraron a la silenciosa habitación –"¡empezaba a pensar que nunca vendrían!"-

-"¿Por qué estabas tan ansioso por qué viniéramos?"- cuestiono Eriol para después buscar con la mirada al paciente y encontrarlo plácidamente dormido sobre la cama

-"poco después que se fuera Sakura vino un vejete extraño y se puso a hacer señas raras… no pude moverme hasta que se fue hace como dos horas"- conto Kerberos viendo a la visita del joven sentarse en los sofás

-"¿y porque estas tan ansioso?"- repitió Eriol –"si se fue hace dos horas has podido "entretenerte" con algo desde entonces ¿no?"-

-"el mocoso escribió esto en cuanto el vejete se fue"- indico Kerberos alcanzándole la libreta en que escribía el paciente causando curiosidad a los demás

"_estoy cansado ¿podrías dejar de hacer tanto ruido? Quiero dormir"_

"_de acuerdo, ¿Qué tal esto?: si guardas silencio y te quedas quieto hasta que vengan ellos te conseguiré todos los dulces que quieras"_

"_si puedo hacerlo, tengo mis contactos ¿sabes?"_

-"serás… ¡no te traje aquí para que le pidieras dulces a Ōkami-chan!"- reclamo Sakura con una enorme vena sobre su cabeza

-"¡no se los pedí! ¡Él me los ofreció!"- se defendió Kerberos

-"¡te los ofreció porque lo estabas molestando!"- acuso Sakura

-"¡me aburría!"- se justifico el guardián –"¿sabes lo incomodo que es permanecer tanto tiempo en la misma posición? ¡Ni siquiera pude comer! ¡Me estuve quieto así que debe cumplir!"-

-"no deberían hacer tanto ruido, estamos en un hospital ¿saben?"- intervino otra voz masculina ingresando a la habitación y helando la sangre de todos en cuanto reconocieron la figura del doctor Uchida –con el ojo izquierdo amoratado- entrando con varias bolsas y paquetes de gran tamaño –"sobre todo no deberían perturbar el descanso de un paciente"-

-"¡un momento! ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes tu aquí?"- interrogo Ming Lan viendo incrédula al doctor

-"lo sentimos mucho doctor Uchida"- se disculpo nerviosamente Sakura ocultando a Kerberos tras ella, aunque estaba segura que en cuanto entro el recién llegado lo vio

-"no debe disculparse Kinomoto-sama"- aseguro su interlocutor sonriendo con cordialidad y luego se dirigió a Ming Lan al admitir –"él me mando a llamar con _'Wind'_, pero solo pude llegar aquí ayer en la noche"-

-"te mando a llamar ¿uh? Significa que él sabía dónde estabas ¿cierto? ¿Estuviste en contacto directo con él?"- pregunto hábilmente Ming Lan viendo sin sorpresa el asentimiento del adulto que acomodaba las bolsas y paquetes en la mesa circular

-"¿de qué están…? ¿Cómo…?"- musito Sakura tan confundida como los demás

El adulto de la habitación sonrió e hiso una reverencia al anunciar –"es un gusto conocerles, Mi nombre es _'The Clon'_; nuestro señor amo nos hablo mucho de ustedes."-

-"¿eh? ¿_'Clon'_?"- repitió Sakura anonada –"¿el doctor Uchida es una carta?"-

-"no, solo he tomado "prestada" la forma del doctor que atiende a mi amo"- explico la figura adulta antes de buscar con su mirada algo y preguntar –"¿Dónde está Kerberos-sama?"- Sakura soltó con rapidez al azulado guardián balbuceando disculpas, la carta con la figura del médico indico mientras empezaba a abrir las cajas y paquetes –"traigo lo que le ofreció mi amo, por favor siéntese"- el guardián del sol sin esperar la repetición de la petición se sentó en uno de los amplios sofás viendo con embeleso como la carta sacaba galletas, tartaletas, dos grandes pasteles, algunas tartas de fruta y postres que nunca antes había visto y los ubicaba en el sofá alrededor del pequeño guardián que empezó a tragar con gula y sin recato –"por favor no coma eso todavía"- solicito la carta al poner a su alcance una cuchara y un recipiente muy grande al indicar –"es helado de frambuesa… cómalo primero o se derretirá"-

Kerberos sin dudarlo empezó a tragar el postre señalado antes de detenerse en seco –"¡esto no es justo! ¡Tuve que pasar por mucho para poder tener esto! ¡No se vale!"- bramo Kerberos

-"¿de qué hablas Kero-chan?"- consulto Tomoyo

-"¡esto es lo que soñé! ¡Yo esperaba que fuera Sakura quien me diera dulces no el mocoso!"- chillo el guardián

-"si no los quiere no los comas Kerberos"- indicó _'Clon'_ con el ceño fruncido

-"¡me lo gane! ¡Así que lo comeré!"- expreso Kerberos para después seguir comiendo el helado

-"¿y? ¿Vas a decirme donde estuvo?"- pregunto Ming Lan –"se que estuvo con _'Heal'_ antes de venir aquí pero él no ha querido decirme ayer el lugar donde lo tenían"-

-"no puedo decirle donde estuvo Dana-sama… él me ordeno no hablar y a excepción de _'Earth'_ todos le obedeceremos sin importar que podamos desobedecerle"- garantizo _'Clon'_

Ming Lan suspiro con disgusto y cuestiono –"¿fuiste tú quien le ayudo? Sé que los jefes pensaban que mi amo era una copia así que estoy segura que no tuvo un buen trato por ello"-

'_Clon'_ se mostro incomodo al tener la atención de todos y conto –"fue una suerte que lo pensaran así, de haber sido diferente le habrían matado… cuando llegamos con él _'Heal'_ trato la mayor parte de sus heridas y solo yo me quede con él para ayudarlo, me disculpo por ello pues solo pude mantenerlo con vida"-

Ming Lan se mostro reflexiva al hablar –"pudiste hacer lo que nosotras no hicimos, te lo agradezco mucho"-

-"¿en qué clase de condiciones estaba?"- pregunto Eriol pensativo

La carta imitadora se removió con incomodidad al contestar -"estaba encerrado y atado con conjuros que anulaban su magia… no pensaban que fuera humano así que no se tomaban molestias en alimentarlo… cuando llegamos ya estaba muy mal y muy poco pude hacer"-

-"¿llegaron?"- repitió Sakura

-"si, salvo _'Wind', 'Fire', 'Yin' _y_ 'Yan'_ fuimos con él por poco tiempo porque cuando mejoro un poco después que _'Heal'_ le tratara nos envió aquí"- narro _'Clon'_

-"¿les hiso volver?"-se extraño Ming Lan

La carta asintió y explico -"que todas permanecieran lejos haría sospechar a Xiǎoyè Dēng-sama, además él quería que permaneciéramos cerca de ustedes para cuidarles"-

-"¡¿cuidarnos?! ¡Casi nos matan!"- mascullo Kerberos

Una gota surgió sobre la cabeza de la carta y explico -"debido a que _'Wood'_ fue tocado las cartas que vinieron aquí se molestaron y por eso retaron a Kinomoto-sama… cuando _ellas _le contaron al amo que _'Wood'_ se dejo tocar él se molesto mucho, pero no podía llamarlo para regañarlo porque estaba bloqueado"-

-"¡¿ellas?!"- repitió Mei Ling exaltada

'_Clon'_ asintió y hablo -"ellas nos llamaron cuando lo sintieron debilitarse demasiado, por ello intentamos salir del libro… creo que Xiǎoyè Dēng-sama percibió nuestro miedo y la influimos a abrir el libro pero gracias a eso pudimos llegar a él"-

-"¿a quienes te refieres con "ellas"?"- pregunto Eriol al ver el pánico de Mei Ling y Sakura

-"a las siete cartas nuevas por supuesto"- respondió _'Clon'_ asombrando a sus interlocutores

-"¿eh? ¿Ustedes sabían de las cartas?"- cuestiono Ming Lan

-"nuestro señor amo quiso dejarlo en secreto, sin embargo ya que podíamos hablar con las nuevas cartas nos enteramos de ellas, pero por respeto a los deseos de nuestro señor amo acordamos no decirles a Xiǎoyè Dēng-sama y a usted"- expuso _'Clon'_

-"¿Cómo son?"- curioseo Sakura

'_Clon'_ medito unos segundos y articulo –"son las cartas más peculiares que…"-

El sonido de vidrio roto interrumpió a la carta y los estudiantes buscaron con su mirada el origen del sonido encontrando el jarrón que estaba sobre la mesa redonda hecho pedazos, como si hubiese explotado –"¿Qué sucedió?"- murmuro Sakura con la piel erizada

-"de acuerdo no daré detalles… ¡compórtense!"- ordeno _'Clon'_ viendo al durmiente paciente

-"¿fueron… las cartas?"- indago Eriol con extrañez

-"solo una de ellas… desde que nuestro señor amo se dividió con _número cinco_ se han vuelto berrinchudas y caprichosas, aprovechan que el amo está durmiendo para activarse sin ser reñidas"- declaro la carta suspirando con resignación

–"¿número cinco? ¿Es ese su nombre?"- musito Sakura dudosa

'_Clon'_ negó al decretar -"nosotros las diferenciamos por números porque nuestro amo aun no se decide por los nombres y apariencias definitivas… tiene varias ideas en mente pero ninguna ha durado tanto ni le ha gustado lo suficiente como para empezar a llamarles por nombres"- El paciente se volteo y para pasmo ajeno empezó a "hundirse" en la cama, prácticamente a traspasarla –"¡deja de hacer bromas _tres_!"- regaño la carta acercándose y tomando de los hombros a _Shaoran _para elevarlo.

El paciente abrió sus ojos inmediatamente con el tacto y de un movimiento brusco arrojo a _'Clon'_ contra el piso inmovilizándolo al posicionarse rápidamente sobre él –"¡¿Qué demo…?!"- articulo Kerberos tan pasmado como los demás con la escena: _Shaoran _inmovilizando a _'Clon'_ contra el piso con una llave marcial

_Shaoran _parpadeo unos segundos antes de soltar a la carta y apartarse con una expresión alarmada –"descuide, no ha dolido tanto"- aseguro _'Clon' _de lo más tranquilo levantándose y moviendo su hombro izquierdo hacia atrás con un tronido extraño –haciendo evidente que le había dislocado el hombro- para después preguntar –"¿ha dormido bien?"- _Shaoran _vio a la carta con expresión culpable por lo que _'Clon'_ reitero –"no ha sido gran cosa"-

-_no es tranquilo cuando despierta ¿uh?_- recordó Eriol con una gran gota sobre su cabeza –_supongo que ahora ya puedo entender porque lo ataban mientras dormía_-

_Shaoran _aun visiblemente apenado se levanto apoyándose en la cama -"déjeme ayudarle"- pidió _'Clon'_ para servir de apoyo para que el chino regresara a su cama

-"ehmm… ¿Cómo estuvieron tus clases?"- cuestiono Sakura con una gota sobre su cabeza. _Shaoran _bajo un poco el rostro con vergüenza para después buscar con su mirada la libreta y al encontrarla esta floto hasta llegar a él por lo que escribió

"_no son tan difíciles"_

-"¡ese vejete era muy raro!"- voceo Kerberos –"¡solo hacía gestos extraños!"- _Shaoran _suspiro al escuchar al guardián por lo que Sakura dijo viendo su rostro con sus asombrosamente difusos moretes considerando que estaban mucho más oscuros el día anterior

-"lo siento mucho… no creí que te incomodaría Kero-chan"- _Shaoran _ se encogió de hombros restándole importancia antes de ver a la carta y señalar la mesa redonda

-"fue _dos_"- acuso _'Clon',_ a _Shaoran _le surgió una enorme gota sobre su cabeza y chasqueo sus dedos viendo con tranquilidad como el jarrón era arreglado y las peonias regresadas al interior de este con el agua antes esparcida –como si fuera una cámara en retroceso- para perplejidad de los demás

-"¿Qué tipos de cartas son esas?"- murmullo Mei Ling viendo de reojo el libro verde sobre la mesa de noche del paciente

-"¿podemos verlas?"- solicito Tomoyo con curiosidad compartida por los demás. _Shaoran _tomo el libro y usando la llave que colgaba de su muñeca izquierda –usada como una peculiar pulsera con la cadena plateada que colgaba de la estrella- abrió el libro sacando con cuidado las cartas para ponerlas sobre la mesa para la comida.

Sakura reconoció a la risueña _'The Heal' _de inmediato, sin atreverse a tocar directamente las cartas –muy seguramente por experiencias pasadas y hábitos posteriores- solo observo cada una de las cartas, el dragón negro alado –volando en forma de espiral- representando a _'The Wings',_ el niño con kimono sonriendo con gracia para representar a _'The Climate', _la bella mujer que representaba a _'The Chain',_ la carta con figura infantil con el rostro cubierto y un escudo en sus manos para representar a _'The Secure',_ el dragón plateado con escamas verdes que representaba a _'The Wood',_ el dragón plateado con escamas azules que representaba a _'The Water',_ el dragón dorado con escamas rojas que representaba el hasta hace poco desconocido _'The Fire',_ los peces blanco con una extraña gema negra para _'The Yin'_ y su idéntica contraparte en negro con una gema blanca para ilustrar a _'The Yan', _pero de todas la que llamo mas su atención fue _'The Dreams' _al reconocer a la niña de cabello negro suelto con vestimentas chinas azules y un extraño báculo con una esfera negra con la visión del espacio en su interior

–"¡Mei Ling-chan!"- reconoció Sakura asombrada

-"¡¿yo estoy representada en esa carta?!"- clamo la aludida incrédula ocasionando la risa de _Shaoran _

-"me siento ofendido… nosotros no estamos ahí"- bromeo Eriol riendo con gracia

-"son solo siete… y mi señor amo busco a quienes mejor coincidían con el efecto"- comento Ming Lan

-"¿sueños? ¡¿Acaso crees que sueño despierta?!"- reclamo Mei Ling con fingida molestia, molestia que se hiso verdadera cuando _Shaoran _asintió sonriendo

-"olvídalo… gracias por no representarnos"- burlo Eriol con una gota sobre su cabeza

* * *

><p>-"estoy de vuelta"- anuncio Sakura en cuanto invadió su propia habitación<p>

_Negi _alzo la cabeza de un grueso libros al articular –"bienvenida"-

-"¿has estado leyendo todo este tiempo?"- pregunto Sakura al ver que en la mañana inicio el libro y estaba por la mitad

-"si, no puedo practicar por mi misma así que debo asegurarme de ser capaz de entender perfectamente"- murmuro _Negi _para continuar con su lectura

-"¿Por qué no fuiste a la escuela para ir al hospital, _Negi_-chan?"- cuestiono Sakura

-"quería terminar este libro cuanto antes y no tengo deseos de ver al _perro_"- bufo la guardiana

Una gruesa gota surgió sobre la cabeza de Sakura al comentario –_sigue molesta porque le pedí a Kero-chan hacerle compañía ¿cierto?_- suspiro resignada sintiendo un escalofrió cuando _Negi_ interrogo

-"¿no ha venido con usted el _can_?"-

-"ehmmm… veras… Kero-chan dijo que le haría compañía a Ōkami-chan así que se quedo en el hospital"- Sakura aprecio como la guardiana de la luna de las cartas del infinito fruncía el ceño y mascullaba palabras que no entendía –pero estaba segura que eran insultos en ruso- meditando en silencio saco sus cuadernos y empezó con sus tareas –_Kero-chan es un glotón… solo se quedo porque aun no terminaba los pasteles, pero estoy segura que le pedirá mas a __Ō__k__ami-chan en cuanto los termine ¡¿Cómo se me ocurrió pedirle que se quedara con él?! ¡Qué pena!_-

* * *

><p>-"¿una nueva vivienda?"- repitió Ming Lan con extrañez mientras esperaba que salieran de la preparatoria Sakura, Tomoyo y Mei Ling<p>

-"si, Mei Ling-san dijo que eras buena con la influencia, a mi me tomaría por lo menos un mes… y últimamente he pensado que no es practico ni barato alquilar un apartamento para largas temporadas, sobre todo porque tengo amigos aquí y si tengo una casa podría venir de visita con mayor facilidad y estaría más cómodo"- expuso Eriol sonriendo con gracia

Ming Lan sopeso las palabras y cuestiono –"¿desea alguna característica en especial?"-

-"si soy honesto no me importa mucho como sea, siempre y cuando tenga espacio"- indico Eriol

-"¿número de habitaciones? ¿Ubicación? ¿Diseño?"- murmuro Ming Lan decepcionada –"¿me dejara escoger a mi gusto?"-

Eriol rió por lo bajo al bromear –"¿Qué tal esto? Una casa en la ciudad con diseño occidental de una manzana cuadrada de longitud como mínimo, dos pisos, al menos cinco habitaciones con baño cada cuarto, tres salas comunes, dos cocinas y un salón de juegos"-

Ming Lan parpadeo anonada unos segundos al articular -"de acuerdo, en cuanto encuentre opciones se las mostrare"-

-_¿uh? ¿Lo dice en serio?_- se desconcertó Eriol –"¿puedes conseguir una casa así?"-

-"si hay aquí una casa así se lo hare saber"- afirmo Ming Lan –"y moveré algunas influencias para conseguirla si le agrada"-

-_¿esta bromeando?_- se pregunto mentalmente el inglés

-"ya están aquí"- aviso Ming Lan al ver llegar a las tres estudiantes por lo que se subieron a los autos y se movilizaron hacia el hospital. Nuevamente concluyeron el conocido recorrido hasta la habitación y abrieron la puerta que les interesaba.

-"¡Kero-chan!"- llamo Sakura exaltada al ver al glotón guardián tragando una gran cantidad de golosinas

-"¿uh? Hola ¿han visto a _'Clon'_?"- pregunto el aludido dejando momentáneamente de comer pastel

Eriol negó con su cabeza al cuestionar -"¿Por qué?"-

-"ha resultado un útil _esclavo_, pero se ha retrasado… debería estar ya aquí con mi pudin de chocolate"- se quejo Kerberos ocasionando gruesas gotas sobre las cabezas de los recién llegados

-"¡no te traje para pedirle dulces a Ōkami-chan!"- regaño Sakura conteniéndose de gritar al ver al paciente dormido

-"¡es mi derecho! ¡Estuve quieto cuando estuvo ese anciano aquí!"- mascullo el peluche alado

Una gruesa vena surgió sobre la cabeza de Sakura al replicar –"¡te traje para eso!"-

-"bajen la voz o lo despertaran"- intervino ¿Wei?

-"¡¿Por qué tardaste tanto?!"- bramo Kerberos

-"un pudin de chocolate _recién hecho_ toma tiempo en prepararse"- explico el anciano ignorando el pasmo de los visitantes mientras ponía el postre al alcance del guardián

–"¿Por qué usas esa forma, _'Clon'_?"- pregunto Ming Lan

-"el doctor Kinomoto ya está en turno, así que no podría usar la del doctor Uchida para pasar desapercibido cuando él no está en el hospital y no podía usar la apariencia del doctor Kinomoto porque parece que es muy _llamativa_ para las enfermeras"- indico _'Clon' _con el aspecto del mayordomo de Shaoran –"y si la enfermera en turno asignada al amo pasa mucho tiempo aquí podría causar malos entendidos pues ella no tiene permiso para quedarse aquí a cuidarlo"-

-"una visita puede pasar desapercibida con más facilidad en esta momento ¿uh?"- musito Ming Lan

-"¡tráeme más pie!"- Exigió Kerberos altanero

-"¡Kero-chan! ¡Si sigues con eso te encerrare en casa sin dulces y sin tu consola!"- amenazo Sakura con una mirada asesina que tuvo el efecto deseado: Kerberos se amedrento y dejo de exigirle comida a la carta del chino

-"¿lo despertamos?"- encuesto Eriol dudoso sentándose en uno de los sofás cerca de la cama al igual que las otras, gruesas gotas surgieron sobre las cabezas de todos a la pregunta

-"no sé qué opines tú, pero yo no me arriesgare a que me haga una llave"- garantizo Mei Ling y Tomoyo le dio la razón en silencio

-"yo iba a _sugerir_ que le arrojáramos a Kerberos desde una distancia _prudente_"- comento Eriol con sorna

-"es buena idea"- avalo Sakura para nerviosismo del aludido

-"¡ni lo piensen!"- salto Kerberos ocultándose tras _'Clon'_

-"mi amo aun no se ha acostumbrado a sus clases así que supongo que es de esperarse que este cansado"- murmuro Ming Lan pensativa

-"es insólito que este tan cansado por unas clases individuales cuando acostumbraba a tomar varias al mismo tiempo que sus clases ordinarias"- opino _'Clon'_ –"podía con eso, cuidarnos y aguantar los desastres de _'Wood'_ a diario"- Ming Lan suspiro con una gruesa gota sobre su cabeza dándole la razón en silencio

-"¿en serio _'Wood'_ es tan terrible?"- curioseo Tomoyo –"se supone que representa el lado amigable de Li-kun ¿cierto? ¿Es Li-kun tan terrible?"-

Sakura presto atención a las palabras desalentadas de Ming Lan –"a mí también me sorprende que _'Wood'_ represente una parte de la personalidad de mi señor amo… es la carta mas manipuladora, juguetona, egoísta, bromista y extraña de las regentes… debido a que _'Wood'_ es un regente _neutral_ es el que tiene mejor influencia con el resto y por ello motivaba a las cartas a hacer destrozos con él"-

-"aun no entiendo la manera en que están equilibradas las regentes pero ¿todas las cartas se influían por _'Wood'_?"- inquirió Eriol

'_Clon'_ suspiro con pesadumbre al contar -"es amigable y por ello nos agrada a todos, pero le hacemos caso en sus travesuras porque es mejor que sea _alguien ajeno a nosotros_ el blanco de él"-

-"si no _juegas _con él, te conviertes en su próximo blanco"- expuso Ming Lan –"solo no intenta embromar a _'Heal'_, _'Secure'_, _'Chain'_, Xiǎoyè Dēng y a mi"-

-"aunque a en el caso de Xiǎoyè Dēng-sama si lo hiso una vez… provoco que _'Fire'_ le quemara el pelaje y nuestro señor amo lo bloqueo por dos semanas como castigo así que sabe que molestarla a ella tiene consecuencias"- narro _'Clon'_

-"¿Por qué no a _'Heal'_,_ 'Secure' _y _'Chain'_?"- consulto Eriol suponiendo con acierto que la razón por la que no molestaba a la guardiana del sol era por su carácter cuando se molestaba

Ming Lan tomo la palabra y contesto -"aunque no lo parezca _'Secure'_ puede cuidarse sola y su habilidad le da una ventaja inigualable así que mejor ni lo intenta; _'Chain' _fue creada con el propósito de mantener quieto a _'Wood'_, por ello ella puede con él aunque _'Wood'_ sea un regente; y en el caso de_ 'Heal', _es con quien mejor se lleva pero no la molesta porque enfadar a quien cura tus heridas después de las peleas con las otras regentes no es buena idea"-

-"¿Cuál es la habilidad de _'Secure'_?"- pregunto Tomoyo

-"ella puede crear campos de protección como su carta _'Shield'_ y puede crear relámpagos"- respondió Ming Lan

–"¿relámpagos?"- repitió Eriol con extrañez

-"¿no lo saben?"- cuestiono _'Clon'_ –"ella es buena ocultando su aura y a ella misma, pero _'Water'_ nos conto que ella lo ataco cuando él se activo… creí que ustedes lo sabían"-

Sus interlocutores recordaron el ataque de la carta regente del agua y como esta había sido detenida por un relámpago blanco surgido de la burbuja que encerraba a Shaoran, siendo consientes ahora que la carta había estado todo ese tiempo con el chino entendieron de que hablaba

–"ella es quien otorga seguridad si tienes la **seguridad** que te protegerá, por ello tiene ese nombre"- anuncio Ming Lan

-"¿a quién representa?"- curioseo Sakura

-"quien sabe"- musito Ming Lan y al ver la muda interrogante de los demás explico –"no sabemos si representa a alguien o no, solo sabemos que ella oculta siempre su rostro"-

-"los únicos que saben cómo es su rostro son las regentes, _'Heal'_ y nuestro señor amo"- complemento _'Clon'_

-"¿Por qué oculta su rostro?"- pregunto Tomoyo

-"nuestro señor amo nos dijo que _'Secure'_ protege sin que sepas quien lo hace, solo lo notaras de verdad si ella te muestra su rostro"- recito Ming Lan decepcionada –"a mí también me da curiosidad pero cuando intentamos obligarla a que nos enseñara su rostro ella nos electrocuto… fue doloroso así que no lo intentamos de nuevo"-

-"y nuestro señor amo no la regaño porque nosotros fuimos quienes intentamos obligarla"- analizo la carta con aspecto de Wei

Eriol rió por lo bajo al opinar –"Li-kun es en realidad muy peculiar como para crear cartas tan _emotivas_"- reflexiono en silencio y consulto -"¿Qué tan perverso es _'Wood'_?"-

Gruesas gotas surgieron sobre las cabezas de Ming Lan y el anciano, el segundo respondió –"es tan problemático como para dejarse tocar por Kinomoto-sama por estar aburrido… solo paso un par de horas lejos del amo y escuche que empezó a asustar a estudiantes para divertirse, pero como Xiǎoyè Dēng-sama le encontró y bloqueo se dejo tocar para poder entretenerse un poco en su reclusión"-

Sakura medito las palabras con una gruesa gota sobre su cabeza antes de cuestionar con curiosidad –"¿también molesta a Shaoran-kun?"-

-"no de la misma manera"- contesto Ming Lan –"no es posible que pueda hacerle algo a él, además que puede que sea bromista pero a él no intentaría dañarlo… solo en una ocasión le jugó una broma y se decepciono mucho que no saliera como esperaba"-

Su audiencia se vio curiosa por lo que _'Clon'_ narro –"antes llamábamos a nuestro señor amo por su nombre, pero como a nuestro señor amo no le gusta tener un trato formal a _'Wood'_ se le ocurrió la idea de hacer que todas las cartas le llamaran "su majestad" como una broma; nos convenció de que él merecía un trato respetuoso pero nosotros no estuvimos de acuerdo en llamarlo de esa manera, sino solamente "amo" así que para hacerlo respetuoso _'Earth'_ sugirió "señor amo". Xiǎoyè Dēng-sama y Dana-sama también empezaron a llamarlo así poco después a pesar que él dijo que dejáramos de hacerlo y seguimos llamándole así actualmente a pesar que sabemos que originalmente era una broma de _'Wood'_… él se molesto porque su broma no salió como esperaba y se desquito haciendo que _'Fire'_ le quemara el pelaje a Xiǎoyè Dēng-sama _por accidente_"-

-_le llaman "señor amo" por eso ¿uh?_- medito Sakura sonriendo divertida

-"se que Shaoran es raro pero yo nunca lo he visto hacer alguna broma a alguien"- decreto Mei Ling

-"es porque mi señor amo si se controla a diferencia de _'Wood'_, pues las regentes representan su personalidad y carácter en cualidades aisladas"- enuncio Ming Lan

-"pero Shaoran no se comporta así… nunca se ha comportado así"- insistió Mei Ling

-"nuestro señor amo no se comporta así, pero eso no quita el hecho que _'Wood'_ sea como el diablo en vivo y en directo cuando juega"- murmuro _'Clon'_ –"con él la frase "es mejor estar con el _diablo_ que en a su encuentro" es una descripción perfecta de su perversidad"-

-"si, el pelaje de Xiǎoyè Dēng tardo mucho en recuperarse a pesar que _'Heal'_ puso todo de sí para sanarlo"- reflexiono Ming Lan antes de girar extrañada hacia el libro verde –"ahora que lo pienso… ¿Cómo es que ha estado tan quieto?"-

Una gruesa gota surgió sobre la cabeza de _'Clon'_ al indicar –"escucho por las siete que después que se dejara tocar el amo estuvo considerando cambiar su esencia para que no se pueda activar por su cuenta, así que no se arriesgara a que lo cumpla y por ello no le da razones"-

-"se asegura de portarse bien solo cuando le conviene"- medito Ming Lan con un suspiro resignado pasando por alto la interrogante de los otros ¿realmente era tan incontrolable esa carta? Y si era representación del chino ¿Shaoran podía ser tan terrible?

-"¿Qué hacen aquí?"- interrogo Touya en cuanto entro a la habitación cargando unos papeles

-"estamos de visita"- respondió lógicamente Eriol

-"la visita terminara en unos minutos"- aviso Touya viendo su reloj

-"nos iremos en cuanto termine la visita"- aseguro Ming Lan, viendo la cara huraña e incrédula de Touya cuestiono –"¿ha mejorado su salud?"-

-"no sé que haga exactamente esa carta de lo que sea… pero el Doctor Uchida está considerando en pedir permiso para enseñar su registro"- decreto Touya resignado –"está seguro que mejoro por un segundo milagro"-

-"¡¿mejoro?!"- repitió Sakura tan interesada por la información como los otros, Touya suspiro resignado y anuncio

-"le hicimos sacar nuevas radiografías y exámenes generales, sus costillas ya no están rotas, su brazo y pierna ya no tiene fisuras tan pronunciadas pero se le dejara el yeso un tiempo… sus heridas ya se cerraron y sus niveles de hemoglobina están lo bastante estables como para darle el alta en unos días, aunque debe ganar algo de peso primero"-

-"¿podrá ser dado de alta?"- se entusiasmo Ming Lan

-"primero debe ganar algo de peso"- reitero Touya

-"puede hacerlo en casa"- insistió Ming Lan

-"fue ingresado con una anemia severa… ¿crees que lo dejaran irse así? Investigaran primero como quedo así"- sermoneo Touya

-"de eso me hare cargo, primero hare que le autoricen el alta"- decreto Ming Lan mas para si

-"no puedes hacer todo lo que te dé la gana"- mascullo Touya

-"¡que coincidencia! ¡Mi señor dice lo mismo!"- parlo Ming Lan –"lo extraño es que mi señor amo terminaba dejándome hacer lo que quisiera casi siempre, así que supongo que a mi amo no le molestara si influencio un poco"-

-"es un punto a tu favor ¿no?"- articulo Eriol disimulando una risita al ver a Touya frunciendo mas el ceño

-"mi amo si puede regañarme, así que si quien puede regañarme no me regaña estaré bien"- argumento Ming Lan con burla

-"¿Cómo es que ambos pueden ser opuestos de la misma persona?"- consulto Tomoyo pues era eso lo que ni Mei Ling, Yukito, Touya o ella entendieron

-"todas las personas tienen muchas cualidades, pero solo muestran una faceta de sí mismos pues sus "otras facetas" solo se muestran en circunstancias especificas, como cuando te asustas o enojas"- explico Eriol –"esas facetas son parte de ti aun si no todos pueden distinguirlas"-

-"Shaoran-kun dividió esos aspectos en personas diferentes… siendo ambos el opuesto del otro, así se complementan"- concluyo Sakura

-"ya veo… por eso se representaba con el Yin y el Yan"- reflexiono Mei Ling

-"¿uh? ¿Tu si sabias que significaba?"- encuesto Sakura apesadumbrada

-"no se necesita ser un mago para saberlo, basta con estar rodeada por ellos o haber vivido en China, en mi caso ambos"- comento Mei Ling con una gran gota sobre su cabeza, se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos y después cuestiono –"pero significa que Shaoran es _inestable _¿cierto?"-

Sakura parpadeo anonada y Eriol y Mei Ling vieron a la china con sorpresa inmediata, Touya y Tomoyo por su parte no entendieron esas palabras –"¿inestable?"- repitió Sakura dudosa

-"el Yin y el Yan representan los opuestos complementarios porque se estabilizan entre sí… como el día y la noche, individualmente no son capaces de hacer todo pues el día no sería día sin la noche y la noche no sería noche sin el día"- explico Mei Ling mas para sí –"si Shaoran se dividió así, significaría que ninguno de los dos podría hacer lo que hacía antes a cabalidad por no es un ser equilibrado… ¿cierto?"-

Sakura abrió la boca con estupor ante esa lógica y Eriol luego de salir de la sorpresa decreto –"si, ellos están en esas condiciones… por ello ninguno puede controlar a la carta suelta y son las cartas las que escogen cuales ordenes obedecer"-

-"por ello también afecta su carácter ¿cierto?"- cuestiono Mei Ling muy pensativa y Eriol asintió –_entonces es por ello que Shaoran es tan serio comparado con __Ō__kami-chan_-

-"suena complicado"- intervino Tomoyo dudosa

-"solo suena complicado"- aseguro Mei Ling –"el Yin y el Yan suelen representarse como el bien y el mal porque algunas personas son algo ignorantes con respecto al equilibrio"- a Sakura le surgió una gruesa gota que Mei Ling ignoro al agregar –"no todo es _absolutamente positivo _o _absolutamente negativo_, a eso se refiere el verdadero simbolismo del Yin y el Yan… representa los polos opuestos que hay en todo y que _juntos _se convierten en un perfecto equilibrio… las fuerzas opuestas peleando sin fin buscando estabilizarse entre ellos pues no existiría uno sin el otro y si existiera uno sin el otro el equilibrio se perdería ocasionando que uno de ellos rija, podría ocasionar que hayan guerras continuas o algo similar, por ello es peligroso que los magos no estabilicen sus conjuros pues podrían afectar a todas las personas y seres vivientes"-

-"creo que debiste hacer esa explicación antes"- bromeo Eriol al ver con gracia el asombro y desconcierto de Sakura

* * *

><p>-"peluche tragón"- burlo Touya viendo con sorna al guardián del sol y como tragaba cada postre llevado por la figura de Wei<p>

-"¡no soy un peluche!"- salto Kerberos con aire ofendido y siguió engullendo sin recato

Touya siguió viendo la televisión viendo disimuladamente a _Shaoran _que desde que se fue el canoso instructor empezó a usar el ordenador portátil llevado por Ming Lan –"¿Qué tanto haces?"- pregunto una vez lo venció la curiosidad, _Shaoran _tomo la libreta y escribió rápidamente

"_busco algunos libros que puedan tener información útil"_

-"¿Qué clase de información?"- inquirió Touya, _Shaoran _en respuesta sonrió ligeramente y puso sus manos como si sujetase un balón, un suave brillo fue visible para los que estaban en la habitación –Touya, Kerberos y la carta- hasta que el brillo plateado tomo una forma esférica entre las manos del chino. _Shaoran _bajo sus manos desintegrando la esfera y dando la respuesta con ello –"¿magia?"-

-"no creo que sea _cualquier _tipo de magia… ¿las cartas del infinito?"- parlo el anciano

-"¿hay información de cómo hacer esas cartas?"- cuestiono Touya, _Shaoran _negó antes de escribir

"_no hay información sobre los conjuros de mis cartas, pero si sobre "generalidades" acerca de las consecuencias de usar cierto tipo de hechizos"_

Touya bufo con resignación al pensar –_mejor ni pregunto… ni al monstruo logre entenderle y las explicaciones por escrito no son más claras_- El silencio volvió a invadir la habitación por un par de horas, siendo interrumpido solamente por suaves bostezos del paciente cada cierto tiempo –"si estas cansado duérmete"- propuso Touya

-"a mi amo no le ha hecho gracia que ayer hubiese estado dormido durante toda la visita"- comento la carta con aspecto de Wei –"por ello intenta no dormirse"-

-"estas en un hospital, es razonable que descanses"- opino Touya viendo a _Shaoran _de reojo, este negó con su cabeza con terquedad por lo que Touya se encogió de hombros y siguió viendo la televisión. Pronto algunos pasos cercanos invadieron la estancia

-"¡hola!"- clamo Ming Lan abrazando efusivamente al paciente en cuanto ingreso a la habitación

-"compórtate"- reprendió Touya viendo como ingresaban los otros y cerraban la puerta

La guardiana de la luna de las cartas del infinito salió con rapidez de del levite de Eriol –el único lugar donde cabía bien- antes de ponerse sobre la cama y hacer una leve inclinación como saludo, en cuanto _Shaoran _fue soltado por Ming Lan hizo unos gestos con sus manos dejando anonada a Sakura –"también nos alegra verlo"- articulo _Negi_, nuevos gestos hiso el chino dejando pasmados a los demás –"de acuerdo se lo diré… Hiragizawa-sama, mi amo quiere saber si tiene usted aun su espada"-

Eriol parpadeo sorprendido unos segundos antes de confirmar –"está en mi casa, escondida para que no la vean visitas"- se sentó cerca de la cama y pregunto –"¿tan rápido aprendes?"- _Shaoran _pareció dudoso unos segundos e hiso nuevos gestos que Ming Lan tradujo

"_no son tan difíciles, es todo… además practique un poco antes que vinieran"_

-"¿le ha fastidiado Kerberos?"- cuestiono _Negi_ viendo de reojo al glotón guardián del sol –este sintió un escalofrió de inmediato- y esperando la respuesta con expectativa, casi como si esperase una excusa para írsele encima a Kerberos. _Shaoran _se mostro mas pensativo y tomo rápidamente un libro grueso –idéntico al que había leído _Negi_- antes de revisarlo rápidamente y hacer señas dudoso

"_Kerberos se mantiene quieto casi todo el tiempo"_

"_aunque ronca mucho"_

-"¡eso no es cierto!"-salto el aludido dejando momentáneamente sus postres, viendo indignado a la visita de _Shaoran _que empezó a reír en cuanto Ming Lan interpreto las señas

-"de hecho es cierto"- decreto Sakura con una gruesa gota sobre su cabeza

-"¡yo digo que no es cierto!"- clamo Kerberos viendo con molestia al paciente

-"¿has olvidado que te embrujo para que lo dejaras dormir, peluche?"- intervino Touya viendo con sorna al guardián de su hermana

-"¡no es cierto!"- bramo Kerberos

-"¿hechizaste a Kerberos?"- pregunto Eriol divertido, sobre la cabeza de _Shaoran_ surgió una gruesa gota antes que hiciera nuevos gestos vacilante

"_solo para que no roncara"_

"_es muy ruidoso"_

-"¡deja de decir mentiras!"- aulló el aludido volando frente al chino para confrontarlo

-"el no _dice_ mentiras"- defendió Eriol riendo por lo bajo, Kerberos frunció el ceño al mascullar

-"¡yo no ronco!"-

-"si lo haces"- confirmo Sakura suspirando con resignación

-"es realmente fastidioso… es casi imposible dormir"- murmuro _Negi_, Kerberos frunció mas el ceño –motivado seguramente por la risa de los demás- al alzar la voz

-"¡no mientas coneja idiota!"-

_Shaoran_ dejo de sonreír al instante y con su mano izquierda toco al guardián dejándolo inconsciente sobre su cama de inmediato –"¡¿Cómo lo hiciste?!"- inquirió Sakura sorprendida viendo al inerte guardián

-"es así como deja quieta a Xiǎoyè Dēng cuando se pone insoportable"- informo Ming Lan tomando un lápiz de su maletín y empezando a remover al inconsciente guardián, mas como jugando a "molestar al muerto"

-"yo no me pongo insoportable"- protesto _Negi_

-"Xiǎoyè Dēng tiene un aura mas fuerte así que le afecta con facilidad a Kerberos ¿uh?"- reflexiono Eriol –"creo haber visto ese efecto antes… ¿un conjuro de occidente para causar sueño?"- _Shaoran _asintió por lo que Sakura pidió

-"¿me lo enseñarían? Así podría mandar a Kero-chan a dormir"-

_Shaoran _inclino su cabeza anonado mientras Eriol reía divertido y concedía –"no sé que opine Ōkami, pero creo que sería más rápido si te lo enseño yo"-

-"¿Cómo recuerdan tantos conjuros?"- murmuro Mei Ling desalentada –"solo recordar las clases es bastante"-

-"supongo que es un habito"- indago Eriol

-"no puedo opinar lo mismo"- musito tímidamente Sakura –"a mí me fue difícil"-

-"Sakura-chan se volvió muy buena con los conjuros"- aseguro Tomoyo –"también Kero-chan me dijo que incremento sus habilidades mágicas"- _Shaoran_ suspiro con una gran gota sobre su cabeza antes de hacer nuevamente gestos que Ming Lan interpreto nuevamente

"_me consta"_

"_se ha vuelto formidable"_

Sakura inmediatamente se sonrojo –en parte por el elogio- recordando el hecho que fue ella quien desarmo al chino y lo hiso caer dolorosamente al piso, sumado a sus lesiones anteriores se sintió peor –"ehmm… lo siento mucho… no fue mi intención… "- sus balbuceos avergonzados se detuvieron en seco: en su momento fue esa su intención -_¿Por qué tuve que ser yo quien lo hiciera?_-

-"no creo que debas disculparte"- concedió Eriol entendiendo el bochorno de Sakura –"yo también cause algunas lesiones ¿cierto?"- _Shaoran _suspiro y asintió alejando la pesadumbre de la castaña de verdes ojos –"en el momento en que lastimamos a Ōkami no sabíamos que él no era un enemigo así que de alguna manera no fue intencional"- _Shaoran _se mostro muy pensativo y después de revisar rápidamente el libro que tenía en su regazo hiso nuevas señas que Ming Lan no tradujo, pero nadie pregunto qué intento decir cuando Ming Lan expuso

-"Kinomoto-sama esta en el club de arte y Daidouji-sama en el coro, Hiragizawa-sama y Mei Ling-sama aun no se inscriben a alguno"- _Shaoran _bajo levemente su cabeza por lo que Ming Lan añadió –"la asistencia no es obligatoria, así que está bien ¿no?"- a Ming Lan no le quedo duda que _Shaoran _no estaba de acuerdo al ver que este le reprendía con la mirada, Sakura intercedió suponiendo bien que el chino había preguntado por su constante visita después de la escuela y sus ausencias a sus respectivas reuniones del club

-"la visita ha comenzado para cuando salimos de clase, si fuéramos a las reuniones no podríamos venir aquí a tiempo"- una inusual nube gris –muy depresiva- se formo rápidamente sobre la cabeza del apesadumbrado chino

-_juraría que está usando magia con esta atmosfera_- pensó Eriol con una gruesa gota sobre su cabeza –_es bizarro, hace unos minutos se estaba riendo, se molesto y ahora parece triste… es muy voluble ¿uh?_-

-"¿quiere pastel?"- pregunto Ming Lan de inmediato mientras sacaba una gran caja de una bolsa que nadie había notado

Touya frunció el ceño diciendo -"no puedes darle…"-

Las palabras de Touya se detuvieron en seco cuando Ming Lan le dio una mortífera mirada asesina y la cambio en un segundo al sonreír a _Shaoran _que para sorpresa general veía fijamente a Ming Lan sin el aura de pesadumbre que le invadió hace unos segundos -"es de chocolate, ¿quiere?"- _Shaoran _asintió y Ming Lan saco de la caja un pastel de chocolate que se veía tan delicioso que Sakura estuvo a punto de dejar caer la boca –"¿desean ustedes?"- cuestiono viendo a los otros que asintieron rápidamente, por lo que Ming Lan rebano el pastel y lo repartió

-"¡esta delicioso!"- chillo Sakura

–"¿Dónde lo compraste?"- curioseo Tomoyo

-"lo hice yo"- replico Ming Lan encogiéndose de hombros, Sakura desencajo su boca con sorpresa al cuestionar

-"¿Cómo lo hiciste?"-

_Shaoran_ suspiro resignado negando con la cabeza –"miente, Mila no sabe cocinar"- acuso _Negi _y Ming Lan rió por lo bajo agraciada –"al menos no ella sola"-

-_¿Cómo lo hace?_- se pregunto mentalmente Eriol intrigado ante la habilidad con que la joven engañaba a su persona

-"¿Quién lo hiso entonces?"- pregunto de nuevo Tomoyo, esta vez viendo a _Negi _

-"¿mi señor?"- dudo la guardiana de la luna de las cartas del infinito viendo a Ming Lan

-"quiso intentar la receta"- confirmo Ming Lan –"y me pidió que le diera esto"- saco un papel doblado en forma de una grulla de origami y lo extendió a _Shaoran _

-"¿siempre dobla así los mensajes?"- se intereso Sakura viendo el verde papel puesto al alcance del chino

-"no"- mascullo Ming Lan haciendo un mohín –"lo hiso para que yo no intentara leerlo"- _Shaoran _desdoblo la hoja y leyó el contenido –luego de mover la pagina para que no pudiese espiar Ming Lan- para después volver a doblarlo y extender sus manos con la grulla en estas; la grulla se quemo en el aire para sorpresa de Sakura. –"¿Qué se traman ustedes?"- protesto Ming Lan viendo suspicaz al chino –_llegar a conjurar el papel para que se quemara si yo lo abría causa curiosidad… algo oculta mi señor amo_-

Ignorando deliberadamente a Ming Lan, _Shaoran _continúo comiendo su porción de pastel para irritación de la chica -"mmm… huele a pastel de chocolate"- murmuro Kerberos entre sueños antes de abrir perezosamente sus pequeños ojos y olfatear el aire hasta dar con el susodicho –"¡estaban comiendo pastel sin mí!"- se quejo el glotón guardián

-"a menos que fueras sonámbulo no habrías podido comerlo"- argumento _Negi_ con un tono burlón –"aunque conociéndote no sería extraño que puedas comer dormido"-

-"¡atrévete a repetirlo, coneja idiota!"- reto Kerberos sintiendo que todo se volvía oscuro de nuevo: _Shaoran _le había embrujado otra vez

-"Ming Lan-san"- llamo Eriol pasando por alto –como los demás- el cuerpo inerte del guardián de Sakura sobre la cama

-"¿sí?"- articulo Ming Lan tomando un plumón y dibujándole unos anteojos y bigotes a Kerberos

-"¿recibiste clases de actuación?"- pregunto suponiendo que esa sería una buena razón por la cual engañara con tanto realismo

Ante la expectante respuesta Ming Lan replico –"no, pero tuve al mejor _mentiroso _como instructor"-

-"no seas irrespetuosa"- reprendió _Negi_ mientras _Shaoran _ni se inmutaba

-"pero es cierto"- reitero Ming Lan –"si alguien puede engañarnos a las dos, engañar a toda la familia Li, engañar a todos los que conoció antes y salir bien librado, significa que es un mentiroso digno de un premio"-

Eriol y Tomoyo parpadearon anonados mientras Mei Ling y Sakura se mostraban confundidas –"¿de quién hablas?"- inquirió Mei Ling

-"puede que sea un _actor_ singular pero a él no le gustan las mentiras"- continuo _Negi _ignorado la pregunta de Mei Ling

-"no dije que le gustaran, dije que era un extraordinario mentiroso"- reitero Ming Lan –"el solo hecho que nos ocultara de su familia estando nosotras en su hogar, comiendo y durmiendo bajo el mismo techo, te hace pensar que de quienes menos te lo esperes podrías recibir noticias increíbles e imposibles"-

-"¿tu le enseñaste a mentir?"- cuestiono Eriol viendo a _Shaoran _incrédulo ¿Shaoran mentía? Por un momento se respondió mentalmente con una negativa –recordando que de niño el chino nada había podido ocultar de él- para después ponerse a pensar: si de toda la familia de Shaoran, su madre era el único miembro que si sabía de la existencia de las cartas del infinito y su verdadero nivel de magia –mas por accidente que por ser descubierto-, había tramado hábilmente una manera para poder ganarle a los jefes Shang y Zhou –solo con ayuda de Ming Lan- y la había llevado a cabo sin ser descubierto por ellos hasta que él mismo lo quiso, Ming Lan debía tener más razón de la que hablaba

Shaoran suspiro y siguió comiendo su porción de pastel por lo que Ming Lan intervino –"más que "enseñarme", aprendí observando… aunque mi señor amo siempre supo si yo mentía o no, parece que sigo teniendo muy poca practica como para superar a mi superior; los buenos _timadores_ no son engañados por actuaciones de aprendices después de todo"-

Ni Sakura creía posibles esas palabras –_Shaoran-kun nunca fue mentiroso… y Tomoyo-chan dice que era malo fingiendo_- medito Sakura pensando la posibilidad de que Ming Lan estuviese mintiendo otra vez

* * *

><p>-"¡mocoso del demonio!"- chillo Kerberos tras quitarse el plumón frotándose consecutivamente su cara para después señalar acusadoramente a <em>Shaoran <em>–"¡¿te cuido y así me pagas?! ¡Ni siquiera me dejaron una porción! ¡Mocoso egoísta!"-

-"deja de gritar o las enfermeras podrían descubrirte"- advirtió el _doctor Uchida_ –"sin mencionar que esto es un hospital, no una guardería"-

-"¡cállate _'Clon'_!"- ordeno Kerberos altanero, enojándose aun mas al ver la escasa atención que le prestaba el paciente al garabatear consecutivamente en una libreta –"¡te estoy hablando!"- reclamo poniéndose frente a su libreta y captando finalmente la atención del chino. _Shaoran _soltó el lápiz y con sus manos se quito audífonos de sus oídos encolerizando mas al guardián –"¡¿Quién te has creído que eres?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a no dejarme pastel?!"-

-"has estado comiendo dulces toda la tarde ¿te molestas por uno solo?"- planteo _'Clon'_ –"sin mencionar que estabas dormido"-

-"¡fue por culpa del mocoso!"- protesto Kerberos

-"puede que el amo te haya _inducido_ al sueño, pero el efecto de ese conjuro solo dura unos minutos"- rebatió la carta con el aspecto del jefe de residentes que tenia permitido permanecer con _Shaoran,_ cuya forma había adoptado en cuanto termino el turno del hermano de Sakura –que se retiro con su hermana- y empezó el turno del doctor Uchida -"has dormido tu solo, así que si Hiragizawa-sama, Kinomoto-sama, Daidouji-sama, el doctor Kinomoto, Dana-sama, Xiǎoyè Dēng-sama y el amo comieron una ración mas es lógico que no hubiese mas pastel después que terminara tu siesta de una hora, Kerberos"-

El aludido frunció el ceño con disgusto al no poder contradecirle, una nueva molestia le pico al notar ser al único que ninguna carta o guardiana no trataba de "sama" o un titulo similar -"¡refiérete a mí con respeto!"- exigió Kerberos

-"respetamos a quienes tratan con respeto a nuestro señor amo, usted no clasifica entre esas personas, así que no se ha ganado nuestro respeto"- negó _'Clon' _viendo de reojo como _Shaoran _había dejado de prestar atención a las usuales rabietas del guardián –que a excepción de cuando estaba su instructor, se quejaba cada minuto sin darle un descanso y como si por estar allí él le debiese algo- antes de acercarse y ver el dibujo en la pagina –"creo que ha errado amo, Kerberos seguramente ha engordado con tantos caramelos"-

Ignorando momentáneamente sus propias rabietas, Kerberos se acerco curioso a observar el susodicho, desencajando completamente la boca al encontrar un realista y detallado dibujo de sí mismo en su forma verdadera, un majestuoso león alado –"¡¿tu lo hiciste?!"- inquirió sin salir del pasmo, _Shaoran _asintió y observo a _'Clon' _como si este supiera que es lo que él quería decir

-"cuando el amo hiso un rápido dibujo la ultima vez te mofaste de sus habilidades artísticas"- decreto la carta –"un dibujo bien hecho siempre tomara algo de tiempo para realizarse, y al no estar muy acostumbrado a usar tan habitualmente su mano izquierda es lógico que necesite más tiempo todavía… por ello solo hiso _caricaturas_"-

-"ehmm… pues… deberías practicar mas"- mascullo Kerberos al sentir esas palabras como una bofetada, o una insinuación de ignorancia –"¡mi forma real es mucho más impactante!"-

-"yo creo que actualmente no será tan "impactante" como dices"- contradijo _'Clon'_ –"¿has olvidado que lo único que haces cuando se va el profesor de mi amo es comer golosinas? Pienso que el dibujo seria más realista si lo hiciera usted _comiendo _y con una forma más _circular_"- agrego viendo al chino, _Shaoran _se mostro pensativo unos segundos y como si le diera la razón a la carta trazo un perfecto circulo en el cuerpo del dibujo de Kerberos escandalizando inmediatamente al guardián

-"¡yo no estoy gordo!"- bramo Kerberos y sin pedir permiso, le arrebato el lápiz al paciente y lo giro borrando descaradamente el circulo –"¡dañas mi asombrosa imagen!"-

-"¿la daña o le recuerda que puede ser cierta?"- insinuó _'Clon'_ viendo como el guardián arrancaba el dibujo –que tenia toscos borrones hechos por él mismo- y lo escondía bajo una caja de pastelillos, completamente ajenos a la sorpresa que invadió en un segundo a _Shaoran_, solo notaron que algo sucedía cuando el chino salió de la cama de hospital, se dirigió rápidamente a la ventana abriéndola y buscando salir por esta

-"¡¿Qué haces idiota?!"- clamo Kerberos llegando donde el paciente y jaloneándolo de su azul pijama china, impidiéndole la salida –"¡si quieres matarte hay maneras más simples!"- _Shaoran _negó enérgicamente con su cabeza para después ver suplicantemente a _'Clon'_ que abrió desmedidamente sus ojos –"¿Qué pasa?"-

-"la regente de la tierra se acerco mucho… esta activando el perímetro, se activara hoy"- enuncio la carta –"¿desea que le ayude?"- cuestiono a _Shaoran, _como si fuese una petición compartida, el libro verde sobre la mesa junto a la cama de hospital adquirió un brillo blanco por unos segundos; _Shaoran _suspiro antes de extender sus manos y ver como el libro llegaba a él, lo abrió y saco las cartas del libro ocultándolas en el ligero abrigo negro que le extendía _'Clon'_ –llevado por Ming Lan considerando la posibilidad que el chino sintiera frio, aun cuando su habitación siempre estaba a temperatura ambiente- y se lo ponía asintiéndole a la carta –"en seguida"- dijo la carta, Kerberos observo como la adulta figura brillaba y se hacía más baja, revelando a un Shaoran en pijama azul –"tenga cuidado"- recomendó

El guardián del sol de las cartas Sakura reflexiono en silencio unos segundos antes de quedarse frente a la ventana y advertir –"no te dejare ir solo, le prometí a Sakura que te cuidaría mocoso"- _Shaoran _se mostro anonado viendo como el león de ojos dorados era revelado en unos segundos e indicaba inclinándose un poco al levitar frente a la ventana –"súbete"-

Vacilando un segundo _Shaoran _se ubico tras las alas del león –"ve que tenía razón, amo; Kerberos ha engordado"- comento _'Clon' _viendo el inflado estomago del ya no tan imponente guardián. Kerberos resoplo irritado con una gruesa vena sobre su cabeza antes de volar preguntando

-"¿por dónde?"- el pasajero de Kerberos se afianzaba al pelaje del león con su mano izquierda mientras con su derecha señalaba para guiar al ahora regordete león.

* * *

><p>-"¿uh?"- Sakura y Eriol detuvieron sus pasos y volvieron su vista hacia la lejanía<p>

–"¿Qué sucede?"- interrogo Touya viendo a los rezagados

-"¿también lo sientes, Eriol-kun?"- encuesto Sakura y Eriol asintió un poco extrañado al ver el lejano cielo

-"¿Qué sienten?"- curioseo Tomoyo

-"Kerberos se transformo y esta alejándose del hospital"- declaro Eriol sin notar que las orejas de _Negi _se movían frenéticamente y la gata veía a todos lados con expresión alarmada -en su felina apariencia- siendo cargada por Sakura

-"¿es preocupante que el peluche salga?"- pregunto Touya

-"¡no puede ser! ¡Voy a matar a ese _perro infernal_!"- clamo _Negi _antes de intentar saltar al piso siendo sujetada en el aire por Eriol

-"exageras"- aseguro Eriol

-"¡no exagero! ¡Ese _perro_ lo ha sacado del hospital, puedo sentirlo!"- protesto _Negi,_ sin dar tiempo a replicas el teléfono turquesa de _Negi _sonó en el bolsillo de Sakura por lo que la dueña del teléfono lo contesto cuando se lo arrebato a la japonesa –"¡¿también lo sientes, Mila?!"-

-_"¿Cómo no sentirlo?"_- reto Ming Lan al otro lado de la línea telefónica –_"¿Qué tan cerca estas tu?"_-

-"podría llegar en algunos minutos… ¿iras también?"- cuestiono _Negi_

-_"Mei Ling-sama y nuestro señor están en casa… me tomara un poco salir sin que me noten pero iré"_- prometió Ming Lan antes de musitar –_"te veré allá"_- posteriormente corto la comunicación

-"¿Ōkami-chan está fuera del hospital?"- interrogo Sakura

-"¡¿qué?!"- exclamo Touya incrédulo

-"no hay tiempo que perder, iré por mi amo y matare a ese _can_"- declaro _Negi _saltando al piso y corriendo hacia donde sentían se dirigía Kerberos

Sakura y Eriol de inmediato siguieron a _Negi,_ Touya y Tomoyo intentaban darles alcance a los jóvenes –_esto tardara demasiado_- medito Sakura tomando la llave de su báculo e invocándolo mentalmente –_llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien acepto esta misión contigo ¡libérate!_- con el báculo en mano canalizo hábilmente su magia rodeandoa Tomoyo, Touya, Eriol, _Negi _y a ella misma con un brillo dorado cegador, cuando finalmente fueron consientes de estar sobre el suelo y pudieron distinguir una imagen, notaron que estaban internados en un bosque

-"¿estamos en el templo Tsukimine?"- se asombro Touya al ver entre los arboles no muy lejanos el susodicho

-"nos traslade donde sentía más la presencia de Kero-chan… aunque no los veo, y ya no siento su presencia"- musito Sakura sin notar la sorpresa en Eriol al no verla cansada tras haberles trasladado rápidamente estando todos en movimiento.

_Negi _movió suavemente sus orejas antes de caminar hacia los arboles –"los escucho…"- previno la gata –"mmm… hay un perímetro aquí"- la felina empezó a adentrarse a los arboles seguida de Sakura, Eriol, Touya y Tomoyo

Pero los humanos entre mas avanzaban mas sentían que debían alejarse –"¿no creen que deberíamos salir del bosque?"- encuesto Tomoyo sintiéndose más extraña todavía que los otros

-"si quieren salir es porque aun no han cruzado el perímetro… tienen suerte, si no viniesen tras de mí no podrían cruzar"- parlo _Negi_

Tras caminar por largos minutos escucharon la voz de Kerberos mascullar irritado –"¡¿vas a seguir ignorándome?! ¿Acaso has venido a dibujar?… Mejor me hubiese quedado terminando mis postres"-

Los adolescentes y el adulto avanzaron más aprisa sintiendo que el presentimiento de que tenían que salir del bosque se alejaba, vislumbraron en un terroso claro al león de ojos dorados sentado viendo con fijeza e irritación al joven que en el piso estaba sentado –sin importarle mucho si su fina pijama se ensuciaba- y trazaba líneas en la tierra –"¡¿Cómo demonios se te ocurrió sacar a mi amo del hospital, perro idiota?!"- bramo _Negi _saltando hacia en distraído león y arañándolo

-"¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí coneja?!"- se molesto Kerberos intentando eludir las pequeñas pero afiladas garras de la guardiana

-"¡Kero-chan! ¡¿Por qué lo sacaste del hospital?!"- reprendió Sakura

-"¡regresa al hospital mocoso!"- ordeno Touya con una gruesa vena saltándole en la frente acercándose al chino, que aparentemente aun no notaba la presencia de los recién llegados –"¡te estoy hablando!"- se quejo al no tener la atención del aludido

-"desde que vinimos se puso a garabatear… debe haber perdido el juicio"- bufo Kerberos

-"¿uh?"- Eriol asomo la cabeza viendo el "dibujo" que hacia el chino, extrañándose y sorprendiéndose en el acto –"¿Qué significan esos caracteres?"- pregunto Eriol obteniendo un silencio como respuesta

-"no tiene la libreta con él"- informo Kerberos ya harto de no saber que escribía el chino con tanto interés –le pregunto y el chino le había respondido con gestos que no entendió por lo que se empezó a quejar- las suaves líneas que formaban un jeroglífico con forma circular –bastante grande, como un metro de radio- pero con varias líneas con otros círculos a los extremos y caracteres que Eriol reconoció como occidentales, pero no pudo ni identificar ni traducir, al centro de cada circulo más pequeño. El escrutinio de Eriol sobre los "garabatos" duro tardados segundos en los que Touya no dejo de reprender a _Shaoran,_ Sakura no dejo de regañar a su guardián y Kerberos –además de intentar en vano quitarse a _Negi_ de encima- hacia un inútil intento de defenderse.

–"¡Xiǎoyè Dēng!"- llamo la conocida y musical voz de Ming Lan capturando la atención de los demás.

La femenina figura emergió corriendo de entre los arboles respirando agitadamente –"¿Por qué tardaste tanto?"- reclamo _Negi _

-"¿de cuándo a acá es fácil despistar a nuestro señor?"- reto Ming Lan viendo con disgusto a la gata que sobre Kerberos estaba aun intentando arañarlo, su vista se fijo posteriormente en el paciente fugado –"¡¿Qué está haciendo?!"- clamo acercándose viendo con espanto al chino, que finalmente alzo su cabeza con el gritito de Ming Lan –"¿Qué demonios…? ¡¿Ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de traerle zapatos a mi amo?!"- recrimino a Kerberos como si este fuera el responsable de los descalzos pies del paciente

-"¡¿Qué yo qué?!"- salto Kerberos sacudiéndose en el intento de retirarse a la gata

Ming Lan se acerco a _Shaoran _ y con frenesís empezó a sacudirle la tierra de su pijama –"¿Cómo se ha ensuciado tanto?"- murmuro más para sí viendo como _Shaoran _intentaba alejar las manos femeninas de si mismo

-"¡todo esto es tu culpa!"- clamo _Negi _viendo acusadora a Kerberos -"¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió sacar a mi amo del hospital?!"-

-"¡a ti que te importa lo que haga!"- mascullo Kerberos

-"¡tú puedes irte al infierno si quieres, pero no te acerques a mi amo!"- amedrento _Negi _causando curiosidad en Sakura y Tomoyo, y gracia en Eriol ¿Quién iba a decir que la guardiana sería tan _celosa_?

_Shaoran _se levanto finalmente de su puesto y ante los desconcertados ojos de _Negi _se recostó sobre Kerberos –"¡¿y a ti que te pico?!"- inquirió el extrañado león

-"¡aléjate de él!"- reclamo _Negi _a Kerberos

-"¡a mí no me dices que hacer!"- se enojo Kerberos sin notar la mirada divertida de _Shaoran_

El guardián del sol de las cartas Sakura sintió un escalofrió helado calarle los huesos al ver un aura blanca rodear a _Negi_ en un segundo –"ni siquiera lo pienses Xiǎoyè Dēng"- detuvo la firme voz de Shaoran desde los arboles

_Negi _desconcertada siguió el rumbo del sonido hasta visualizar entre los arboles a Shaoran usando un abrigo negro y acercándose –"¿eh? Mi señor…"- susurro Ming Lan sintiendo un mal presentimiento

-"si quieres que nadie note tu ausencia, _Ming Lan_, asegúrate de salir sin que te vea la seguridad en lugar de dejarlos inconscientes"- reprendió Shaoran desviando su vista al paciente –"¿no deberías estar en el hospital?"- _Shaoran _rió por lo bajo sin amedrentarse a la intimidante presencia del otro, que tenia cohibidas a sus guardianas -"no solo no estás en el hospital ¿Cómo se te ocurre provocar a Xiǎoyè Dēng?"- Kerberos, Sakura, Tomoyo, Touya y Eriol no entendieron el mensaje, pues estos no sabían que la felina estuvo a segundos de cambiar a su verdadera forma. –"¿y me llamabas a mi "suicida"?"- _Shaoran _replico en gestos con una risita

"_no moriré si ella vuelve a su verdadera forma, solo absorberá mas de mi magia… ¿no crees que sería interesante ver cuánto dura Kerberos?"_

-"no, no lo creo"- aseguro Shaoran sin notar la estupefacción de las guardianas ¿había intentado provocar una pelea entre las bestias del sello? –"¿Por qué estás aquí?"-

Kerberos, aun teniendo a _Shaoran_ recostado en su inflado estomago, contesto –"hace un rato _'Clon'_ dijo que la regente que estaba suelta se estaba activando"-

-"¿es eso cierto?"- inquirió Shaoran viendo al divertido paciente

-"¿por eso hay un perímetro aquí?"- indago Ming Lan

-"¡¿y porque trajo con usted a Kerberos?!"- reclamo _Negi _a _Shaoran_ viendo recelosa al guardián, el paciente rió con gracia antes de hacer gestos que solo las guardianas del infinito y Shaoran supieron interpretar

"_dijo que no me dejaría venir solo, así que me trajo aquí"_

-"¡¿qué?!"- clamo _Negi_ fulminando con la mirada a Kerberos; la mirada de _Shaoran _brillo con diversión antes de hacer nuevos gestos

"_no te preocupes, ha sido una buena compañía"_

_Negi _gruño por lo bajo viendo amenazante a Kerberos, Ming Lan se mostraba más que abrumada y Shaoran fruncía mas el seño al ver al otro riendo de lo más fresco. Los demás no entendieron que sucedía ¿Por qué _Negi_ estaba gruñéndole a Kerberos? –"no le hagas caso Xiǎoyè Dēng"- indico Shaoran-"solo intenta provocarte"- _Shaoran_ reitero en gestos

"_puedes irte si quieres__ Xi__ǎ__oyè D__ē__ng__, Kerberos me ayudara a atrapar a 'Earth' y me llevara de vuelta al hospital"_

-"¡no lo hará!"- bramo _Negi _furiosa, mientras el aura blanca volvía a envolverla –"¡yo no voy a…!"-

-"silencio"- corto Shaoran tocando a la felina que de inmediato se durmió –"deja de provocarla"- advirtió a _Shaoran _que ahora se mostraba un poco decepcionado

-_¿desde cuándo mi amo se comporta como 'Wood'?_- pensó Ming Lan incrédula considerando seriamente el estar en un extraño sueño –_no, mi amo no provocaría peleas para entretenerse… seguramente entendí mal_-

-"¿Qué sucede?"- intervino tímidamente Sakura

_Shaoran _se levanto y tomo de las manos del otro a la gata antes de caminar tambaleante hacia Ming Lan y poner en sus manos a la guardiana, posteriormente halo suavemente a Ming Lan hasta dejarla en el círculo que había dibujado y retirarse de este dejando extrañados a los demás –"¿realmente piensas que funcionara?"- inquirió Shaoran viendo detenidamente los trazos dibujados por el otro, el aludido sonrió y asintió antes de sentarse en el piso otra vez

-"¡no se siente allí! Se ensuciara"- reclamo Ming Lan caminando hacia donde estaba _Shaoran _pero deteniéndose en seco en cuanto intento salir del dibujo -_¡¿Qué es esto?!_-

Como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento Shaoran declaro –"tu aura se rige más por occidente _Ming Lan_, así que si te _restringen _en un lugar con un conjuro occidental tu no podrás salir por tu cuenta… _ni cambiar a tu verdadera forma _mientras estés allí"- y completo mentalmente –_provoco a __Xi__ǎ__oyè D__ē__ng para_ _que yo la dejara inconsciente ¿uh? Me estaba manipulando a mí también…_-

-"¿no puedo salir?"- repitió Ming Lan incrédula haciendo un vano esfuerzo por acumular su magia y volverse Dana –"¿por qué?"- _Shaoran_ le respondió poniéndose _casi _serio

"_si tu o __Xi__ǎ__oyè D__ē__ng intentan bloquear a 'Earth' saldrán lastimadas__"_

"_aunque tengas buena influencia con 'Earth', no te obedecerá en este momento"_

Ming Lan se espanto e intento protestar siendo detenida con un gesto de _Shaoran_ –"¿restringes a tu guardiana?"- interrogo Eriol extrañado

-"_yo_ no"- aseguro Shaoran viendo detenidamente al paciente

Sakura fijo su vista en _Shaoran _y cuestiono –"¿no piensas dejar que Ming Lan-san te ayude?"- _Shaoran _negó con su cabeza increíblemente calmado

-_¿de qué tanto habla?_- mascullo mentalmente Touya sin comprender lo poco que escuchaba, por lo que maldijo mentalmente no saber mucho de "teoría" en cuanto al uso de la magia

-"¿está tu carta cerca?"- pregunto Eriol a _Shaoran,_ Ming Lan derrotada tradujo el vacilante mensaje

"_no está lejos, pero esperare a que venga aquí"_

-"te ayudare a atraparla"- informo Sakura a _Shaoran _sin notar la cara de molestia de su hermano

-_mmm… no podre grabarla con algún diseño_- se lamento mentalmente Tomoyo antes de fijar su vista en el recostado león y reír por lo bajo

Eriol al escuchar la risa de Tomoyo dirigió su mirada a Kerberos –"parece que has subido de peso"- bromeo jocoso el inglés obteniendo un gruñido agudo como respuesta antes que Sakura también lo viera y riera con una gruesa gota sobre su cabeza

-_esto le pasa por glotón_- medito Sakura antes de sentarse en el piso cerca de _Shaoran._ Tras algunos minutos de silencio una suave brisa les acaricio y _Shaoran_ se levanto de su sitio caminando unos pasos y extendiendo sus manos al aire –como si quisiera alcanzar algo puesto muy en alto- para extrañez de los demás -"¿Qué haces Ōkami-chan?"- curioseo Sakura tan extrañada como el resto.

Luz dorada fue revelada entre las manos de _Shaoran _dejando ver a un dragón blanco con escamas doradas volando con gracilidad y generando la suave brisa. El dócil dragón voló en espiral alrededor de _Shaoran _como si jugara o le saludara, el paciente con su mano izquierda acaricio el hocico del dragón chino antes que este se esfumara de nuevo en el aire dejando anonados a los demás ¿Qué había sido eso?

–"¿Qué te dijo?"- pregunto Shaoran

-"¿eh? ¿Hablo?"- pregunto Sakura anonada –_no escuche que hablara_- su vista encuesto en silencio a Eriol notándolo tan extrañado como ella

Ignorando la pregunta _Shaoran _saco una carta de su abrigo, la verde carta brillo antes de desintegrarse y haces de luces plateadas y verdes revolotear entre los otros. –"¡oh! ¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Le agradan a _'Wood'_!"- comento Ming Lan riendo por lo bajo con gracia al ver a los otros siendo cubiertos poco a poco de diversas flores

-"es lindo"- musito Sakura viendo como las flores caían sobre sus cabezas como nieve, se giro para ver a Tomoyo encontrándola sonriendo con el teléfono apuntando a su dirección ¡la estaba grabando otra vez!

-"me alegra haber venido"- garantizo Tomoyo enfocando mas a la avergonzada Sakura

-"¿Qué te dijo?"- volvió a preguntar Shaoran notando que bajo los pies de todos crecía un suave y verde pasto, que nadie notaba al estar distraídos con las flores que salían de la nada y caían como una refrescante lluvia

-_¿realmente es 'Wood' tan terrible?- _se pregunto mentalmente Sakura viendo como algunas flores se enrollaban entre sí formando coronas que cubrieron las cabezas de Ming Lan, Tomoyo, Eriol y ella misma

-"no me parece que haga "bromas" realmente pesadas"- opino Eriol retirando la poco masculina corona de delicadas flores de su cabeza

-"no está jugando"- sentencio Shaoran helando la sangre de Ming Lan

-"esta… obedeciendo órdenes"- susurro espantada la guardiana del sol notando finalmente el pasto bajo sus pies

El dragón que representaba a _'Wood'_ se hiso visible revoloteando hasta _Shaoran,_ este le acaricio con sus dedos antes de asentir con convicción y salir caminando –torpemente a causa de su yeso- de la zona cubierta por el pasto, inmediatamente el piso se removió con insistencia en un temblor inesperado, Kerberos, Sakura y Eriol comprendieron rápidamente que la carta de tierra era la causante y sin dudarlo mucho se levantaron con la intención de seguir a _Shaoran_, pero algo se los impidió: el pasto bajo sus pies se afianzo fuertemente a estos impidiéndoles avanzar

–_No quiere que intervengamos ¿uh?_- medito Shaoran viendo sin sorpresa como sus pies eran sostenidos con firmeza por la hierba.

En desesperados movimientos todos intentaron liberarse sin éxito al ver como de la tierra frente a _Shaoran _surgía un enorme perro de tierra gruñéndole a su nada impresionado amo –"¡Ōkami-chan!"- llamo Sakura afligida internamente por el otro. El perro rápidamente dio un zarpazo con su pata donde se ubicaba _Shaoran_, pero este de un movimiento anormalmente rápido dio un salto alejándose de donde estaban, antes de con rápidos y agiles saltos adentrarse más a los arboles siendo seguido por el rápido can. -_¿Qué hago?_- medito Sakura sabiendo que la grama crecía demasiado rápido –pues ahora le llegaban a las rodillas- como para que la cortasen rápidamente con sus espadas sin lastimarse ellos mismos, si quemaban la vegetación se desharían de esta pero lo más seguro es que terminaran con quemaduras de tercer grado y las otras cartas no les ayudarían demasiado.

-"de acuerdo, no intervendré"- hablo Shaoran al flotante dragón dejando boquiabiertos a los demás –"suéltame, por favor"- el dragón se inclino suavemente ante el único que no había peleado con las plantas y ante los desorbitados ojos de los otros la hierba que cubría los pies de Shaoran soltó sus extremidades –"no quiere que intervengan pero no hay problema si observo ¿cierto?"- pregunto con serenidad siendo ignorado por el dragón por lo que con paso tranquilo salió de la zona donde crecía el pasto

–"¡¿vas a dejarnos aquí?!"- bramo Kerberos aun peleando con la hierba y conteniéndose de quemarla ¡no se arriesgaría a convertirse en una antorcha viva!

-"por si no lo notaron, donde _'Wood'_ dejo crecer el pasto no se movió el piso porque _'Earth'_ no puede influir la tierra cubierta de plantas, así que estarán seguros con _'Wood'_ aquí"- informo Shaoran alejándose de lo más tranquilo –"no los dejara ir si tienen intenciones de entrometerse donde no los han llamado… así que no se molesten en cortar el pasto si quieren ayudarlo"-

-"¡¿y porque me detiene a mi también?! ¡Yo no quiero ayudarlo!"- mascullo Touya en cuanto se fue Shaoran, _'Wood' _se inclino suavemente y libero los pies del anonado doctor.

-"¡¿Por qué no nos dejas ir a nosotros?!"- pregunto Ming Lan olvidando momentáneamente que ella estaba más restringida que los demás al no poder salir del circulo –"¿quieres que _'Earth'_ lo lastime?"-

–"¿no crees que me subestimas Mila?"- interrogo al lado de la guardiana la voz de Shaoran y con un tinte divertido que nadie paso inadvertido agrego –"Aunque no lo parezca se cuidarme solo"-

No solo Ming Lan quedo pasmada al ver a Shaoran con un yeso en su brazo y pierna derecha: ¡no era Shaoran_, _era "Ōkami-chan"! –"¡¿Cómo es que…?!"-

La pregunta de Ming Lan se vio interrumpida por la risa de la figura del _paciente_ –"¿Cómo me escuchas hablar?, ¿Cómo estoy aquí? ¿O como es que estoy aquí y estoy allá _al mismo tiempo_?"- la última pregunta la pronuncio señalando con su mano entre los árboles, de donde provenía el sonido de una violenta pelea, antes que su audiencia saliera del shock declaro viendo a Sakura –"la verdad es que me irrita mucho que me consideren tan débil como para no poder con mi propia carta… puede que no pueda controlarla en este momento, pero _'Earth'_ sigue alimentándose de mi magia y por ello puedo bloquearlo si quiero"-

-"¿realmente eres tú?"- inquirió Eriol asombrado, viendo detenidamente a la figura frente a ellos y junto a Ming Lan

-"es una buena pregunta"- murmuro el aludido pensativo y visiblemente divertido –"la respuesta es: no, yo no soy Li Shaoran… solo me ven así porque yo quiero que sea así"-

-"¿no eres Ōkami-chan?"- pregunto Sakura mas que extrañada

Su interlocutor rió de nuevo y decreto -"me ven aquí porque así lo quiero… me escuchan porque yo lo elegí… pero el Li Shaoran que ven no es real, solo uso el efecto de una de mis cartas ¿les gusta?"-

-"¡¿eres una carta?!"- salto Sakura incrédula

-"no soy una carta"-corrigió de lo más tranquilo -"es el efecto de mi carta lo que me permite que _vean y escuchen lo que yo quiera_, nada más ni nada menos"-

-"¿Cómo…?"- articulo Tomoyo viendo la pantalla de su teléfono, donde se vislumbraba el mismo escenario pero no la figura del paciente

-"no puedo crear _una ilusión_ que pueda engañar una cámara"- conto de lo más fresco –"que se cree una imagen que pueda ser vista un sinfín de veces no me es posible"- hiso una breve pausa mostrándose pensativo antes de agregar para sí–"tal vez cuando materialice esta carta la fortalezca para que si pueda hacerlo… sería muy útil"-

-"¿controlas lo que todos nosotros vemos?"- interrogo Eriol impactado

-"¡mentiroso!"- clamo Kerberos al asentimiento del otro

-"lo que ven, lo que escuchan, lo que sienten, lo que creen que sucede… pero descuida, en este momento solo les induzco una ilusión de mí mismo"- añadió la figura de _Shaoran _viendo divertido a Kerberos antes de dirigirse a todos-"si me disculpan, dejare de hacerlo porque _'Earth'_ empieza a dar verdadera lata… solo quería decirles que si dejan de pelear con _'Wood',_ él los soltara, pero si no fuese mucha molestia les pido que no se metan. Con _'Wood'_ libre me bastara y sobrara"- tras esas palabras la figura se desvaneció

Por otra parte la seriedad de Shaoran no se vio interrumpida jamás por las imposibles escenas presenciadas, al haber visto al otro dar saltos inhumanos, correr en el aire y la tierra sin que pareciera estorbarle su yeso, crear relámpagos blancos con sus manos que dirigió a la figura canina y desaparecer de un lugar apareciendo en otro al siguiente segundo, no le quedo duda que él era quien tenía la mayor cantidad de magia, pero tampoco descarto que algo debía de provocar esa anormalidad de magia tan inestable que podía estar tan fuerte como en ese instante segundos antes de ser tan débil que podía pasar desapercibida por el mago más hábil y lo que le inquietaba internamente era que ese mismo hecho parecía no ser voluntario. Un brusco movimiento de la carta de tierra estuvo a punto de golpear a su amo, pero este lo eludió volando con las negras alas –como de murciélago o algún reptil- que surgieron rápidamente de su espalda, sin sorpresa Shaoran vio como el otro se elevaba en el aire y movía sus manos como si quisiera sujetar algo, la figura canina se removió con insistencia al ser levantada en el aire por una desconocida fuerza, _Shaoran _movió rápidamente los dedos de sus manos viendo a la carta antes que gruesas cadenas aprisionaran al perro de tierra

–"¡_'Thunder'_!"- se oyó claro antes que un relámpago golpeara fuertemente figura canina, el desconcertado Shaoran fijo su vista en la recién llegada que se vislumbraba entre los árboles, siendo seguida de cerca por Tomoyo, Touya, Kerberos y Eriol

El perro gruño con ferocidad moviendo sus patas delanteras con fuerza, rompiendo las cadenas que le aprisionaban con facilidad para desconcierto de Sakura que estuvo a punto de invocar otra carta antes de escuchar la serena voz de Shaoran contenerle –"si atacas será _'Chain'_ quien reciba el daño… justo como ahora"-

Con su pata suelta el perro golpeo fuertemente a _Shaoran_ arrojándolo violentamente contra el suelo, pero la figura del paciente fue cubierta por luz dorada antes de recibir el golpe y fue el dragón dorado que representaba la carta de viento la que recibió el daño al haber cubierto a su amo enrollándose en él. El dragón verde que representaba a _'Wood'_ –y que llego al tiempo que los recién llegados- se arrojo contra el perro de tierra inmovilizándolo contra el piso, el perro brillo antes de revelar a un dragón idéntico a _'Wind'_ y _'Wood'_ pero siendo la carta de tierra de color café con escamas doradas.

Sakura corrió rápidamente donde estaba _'Wind'_ que se desenrollo suavemente revelando a un ileso _Shaoran_, la angustia fue visible en la miradadel paciente antes de que este sacara de su ropa una carta que se desintegro al instante, _Shaoran _movió sus manos sobre el lastimado dragón creando una luz rojiza tal y como hacia _'Heal', 'Wind'_ se condenso en remolinos dorados hasta formar una carta gris que retorno a manos de su amo.

–"déjame ayudarte"- solicito Sakura acercándose y deteniéndose al recibir una mirada de reprimenda y advertencia al instante, con un brillo ofendido visible en los ojos chocolate. _Shaoran _se levanto tambaleándose un poco antes de caminar –o más bien flotar cerca del piso- hacia el inmóvil dragón que representaba a _'Earth'_, este gruño guturalmente en cuanto el chino se acerco.

_Shaoran _extendió sus manos y las movió como si estrujara algo, la carta de tierra se removió intentando liberarse de _'Wood'_ con frenesí, entre mas repetía la acción el chino _'Earth'_ se removía mas, _Shaoran _respiro profundo con una increíble palidez antes de repetir de nuevo la acción, la carta de la tierra gimió lastimosamente antes de brillar tenuemente y condensarse en una carta de color negro. _'Wood'_ se acerco a _Shaoran _impidiendo que su amo se fuera directo al piso; con ayuda _'Wood', Shaoran _se sentó en el suelo visiblemente cansado

–"eres realmente descuidado"- acuso Shaoran acercándose y extendiendo su pañuelo al otro que lo tomo para limpiar rápidamente el hilo de sangre que empezó a brotar de su nariz

Sakura vio al paciente visiblemente preocupada, pues los que si tenían magia sintieron la presencia del chino cambiar drásticamente de impresionantemente fuerte a tan débil que parecía a punto de desvanecerse –"te sobre esforzaste"- aseguro Eriol viendo el pañuelo empaparse poco a poco de carmín –_llegar al punto de causar daño interno por un conjuro… es excesivo_- la carta negra floto a manos de _Shaoran,_ que la guardo viendo al revoltoso_ 'Wood'_ que se volvió una carta verde tan opaca como las otras regresando con su amo

-"déjame ver"- solicito Touya acercándose y revisando con su lámpara medica la nariz del paciente para después asegurarse que el chino no hubiese recibido un daño severo –"no parece haber daños internos"- expuso levemente sorprendido

Shaoran sintió una punzada en su cabeza y deduciendo que el otro era el causante pregunto mentalmente -_¿el daño fue causado por bloquear una carta estando incompleto?_- _Shaoran _asintió levemente regresando el pañuelo al Shaoran que si podía hablar, este lo recibió notando que la sangre había dejado de manar de la nariz del paciente –"te ayudare a volver al hospital"- informo sin dar lugar a replicas

Una gruesa gota surgió sobre la cabeza de _Shaoran _al escuchar a Sakura y Kerberos incluirse –"súbete mocoso"- bufo Kerberos inclinándose

–"pero sería más rápido un conjuro de traslado ¿cierto?"- dijo Sakura

-"si hay alguien en la habitación seria problemático"- declino Shaoran sintiendo un jalón de su manga –"¿qué?"- inquirió viendo a _Shaoran, _el chino replico en gestos

"_¿dejaron atrás a Mila y __Xi__ǎ__oyè D__ē__ng__?"_

Shaoran dio una mirada rápida a los que estaban en el sitio antes de mascullar por lo bajo una maldición en cantones y regresar por sus pasos rápidamente, dejando anonados a los demás ¿a dónde iba? _Shaoran_ sonrió levantándose, les hiso un gesto de adiós a los que estaban en el lugar, extendió sus inhumana alas y antes que alguno pudiese impedirlo se fue volando rápidamente

–"¡espera mocoso!"- bramo Kerberos intentando darle alcance en el aire -_¡es rápido!_-

Antes que la información fuera procesada, una furiosa _Negi_ llego al sitio maldiciendo a Kerberos en todos los idiomas que hablaba la gata, siendo seguida por una muy irritada Ming Lan y un nada sorprendido Shaoran –_él sabe muy bien que ellas odian que las excluyan… quería que yo tuviese que lidiar con ellas ¿uh?_- suspiro resignado y decepcionado internamente ¿Cómo podía ser él tan irresponsable?

* * *

><p>-"¡¿en serio?!"- salto Mei Ling escéptica<p>

-"si"- confirmo Tomoyo con una gruesa gota sobre su cabeza –"fue extraño… si Ōkami-chan no fuese Li-kun juraría que provoco a Ming Lan-san y a _Negi_-chan para que se molestaran… a Li-kun le tomo un rato calmarlas"-

-"¿Por qué no me llamaron?"- protesto Mei Ling –"ni siquiera me di cuenta que Ming Lan y Shaoran salieron anoche"-

-"no tuvimos tiempo… todo paso demasiado rápido"- murmuro Sakura recordando la intimidante presencia de ambas guardianas del infinito enojadas –"cuando se ponen así dan miedo"-

-"si, ni siquiera Hiragizawa-kun intento hacerles bromas"- completo Tomoyo con un aura apesadumbrada idéntica a la de Sakura

-_¿uh? ¿Tan mal se pusieron?_- pensó Mei Ling dudosa –al ser ella quien trataba más a la excéntrica Ming Lan en la mansión Li estaba acostumbrada a verla con su habitual atmosfera- antes de recordar cuando Ming Lan y _Negi_ se enojaron por el malentendido de la carta _'Chain'_ –_supongo que realmente me salve…_-

-"Kinomoto-sama"- llamo la suave y ahora tranquila voz de Ming Lan detrás de Sakura

Sakura dio un brinquito antes de balbucear –"si… ehmmm…. ¿sucedió algo?"-

-"¿puede decirme donde esta Hiragizawa-sama?"- consulto Ming Lan. Las tres vieron a Ming Lan anonadas ¿para qué lo buscaba? La pregunta pareció ser leída por la joven porque de inmediato añadió –"Hiragizawa-sama me encomendó que le ayudase con algo, así que si pudiera verlo en este momento seria de utilidad"-

-"esta en el salón…"- musito Tomoyo dudosa

Ming Lan se dirigió entonces al salón de clases del segundo año –luego de hacer una breve inclinación- sin notar ser objeto de atención de las miradas masculinas –"Hiragizawa-san, ¿vendría conmigo un momento?"- llamo Ming Lan consiente que el silencio del salón le delataría si llamaba a Eriol con el honorifico "sama"

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del inglés, –aunque lo disimulo muy bien- sonrió con cortesía y se levanto diciendo –"seguro"- rió internamente al ver los rostros estupefactos de todos sus compañeros y compañeras de clases, ¿a quién intentaría engañar? Eriol no ignoraba –debido a que era muy observador- el hecho que Ming Lan fuera tan popular entre los estudiantes y muy envidiada entre las estudiantes, por lo que no le extrañaría que sus _amistosas_ compañeras se pusieran celosas de Ming Lan y sus compañeros celosos de él mismo –"¿necesitas algo de mí?"- cuestiono en cuanto salieron del salón de clases, donde Tomoyo, Sakura y Mei Ling se acercaron con curiosidad

-"una opinión"- indico Ming Lan antes de extender la carpeta que cargaba con ella a Eriol diciendo –"según el presupuesto que me dijo con el que contaba he reducido opciones, son tres las casas en la ciudad que cuentan con las características que usted pidió… pero no sé si usted prefiere que sea la que tiene tercer piso y es más amplia, la que tiene alberca o la que tiene habitaciones más cómodas"- Eriol observo incrédulo cada una de las fotografías que estaban en la carpeta ¿Cómo había encontrado opciones tan rápido? –"no he intentado conseguir alguna todavía porque no sé si cumplen con sus expectativas… así que mis acciones se ven muy reducidas ¿le agrada alguna? ya me he cerciorado que este en perfecta condiciones y puedo hacer que le guíen para que las vea directamente si gusta"-

Eriol aun incrédulo pregunto –"¿Cómo lo hiciste? No ha pasado ni una semana…"-

-"Li Ming Lan tiene prestigio e influencia propia ¿sabe?"- comento Ming Lan riendo por lo bajo al ver la sorpresa en Eriol y extrañez en Sakura, Tomoyo y Mei Ling –"mi señor amo podría haber hecho lo mismo en menos de la mitad del tiempo que yo invertí, pero yo no necesito usar la influencia de mi señor amo para conseguir lo que quiero, tengo mi propia fama"-

-"ahora que lo dices ¿Por qué Li-kun no movió contactos para conseguir un apartamento "adecuado"? se supone que por la falta de un apartamento se fueron a la residencia Li ¿no?"- inquirió Eriol

Ming Lan rió por lo bajo antes de declarar –"a mi señor amo nunca le gusto usar influencia… y mi señor lo considero innecesario y demasiado llamativo, pues si usara el nombre de los Li conseguiría un hogar de su agrado en minutos… pero al menos la mitad de empresarios y personas diplomáticas del país llegarían de visita el mismo día que se mudara"-

Eriol rió agraciado concediendo –"tanta gente puede ser muy molesta… tuvo buenos motivos después de todo"-

-"¿de qué hablan?"- intervino Sakura curiosa

-"asuntos familiares"- decreto Ming Lan enigmáticamente dejando mas confundidas a Sakura y Tomoyo, sobre la cabeza de Mei Ling surgió una gruesa gota al tener una idea de que hablaba, ella también pertenecía a la familia Li a fin de cuentas –"¿Qué me dice? ¿Le agrada alguna? ¿O prefiere que busque alternativas diferentes?"-

-"me gustaría darles un vistazo"- enuncio Eriol pensativo –"pero tomara mucho tiempo ir a ver las tres… ¿Cuál escogerías tu?"-

Ming Lan se mostro pensativa unos segundos antes de opinar –"yo preferiría estar en una estancia cómoda, por lo que me gustaría más la casa mas con habitaciones más cómodas… pero no vivirá usted solo ¿cierto? Supongo que a Akizuki-sama le agradara tener una alberca y no dudo que Spinel-sama prefiera tener más espacio para volar"-

-"eres muy lista"- elogio Eriol –"pero si Nakuru no ve opciones no se quejara y a Spinel no le importara mucho la diferencia aun si se entera… ¿en cuánto tiempo podrías conseguir esta para mí?"- pregunto señalando las fotografías que Ming Lan había indicado

-"puede ser suya para mañana si así lo quiere… solo es cuestión de firmar algunos papeles"- informo Ming Lan con simpleza

–"me alegra mucho"- asevero Eriol, hiso una pausa y cuestiono –"no seré acosado ¿o sí?"-

-"me asegure de hacer una búsqueda poco llamativa"- anuncio Ming Lan -"y deje claro que no era para mí esa casa, así que nadie sabe para quién será por lo que no tendrá problemas siempre y cuando no llamen demasiado la atención"-

-"estupendo"- reviso nuevamente las fotografías y papeles de la carpeta ante los extrañados y confundidos ojos femeninos –"¿podrías arreglar mi mudanza para el próximo fin de semana?"-

-"deme cinco minutos y estará listo"- solicito Ming Lan alejándose unos pasos con su teléfono, el fluido y lindo acento francés de la joven se escucho dejando anonadas a Sakura, Tomoyo y Mei Ling

-"¿te mudaras?"- cuestiono Sakura al solo haber entendido esa parte

-"considero poco práctico quedarme en un apartamento"- parlo Eriol encogiéndose de hombros –"aun no tengo intención de regresar a Inglaterra así que le pedí a Ming Lan-san que me ayudara a conseguir un lugar para quedarme"-

-"¿compraste una casa?"- se extraño Tomoyo

-"aun no la compro, aunque admito que pensaba que me mudaría en un par de semanas es mejor así, entre más pronto me instale definitivamente mejor"- expuso Eriol internamente impresionado -"si me quedo en una casa propia puedo tener la libertad de hacer visitas posteriores sin problemas, así que mato dos pájaros de un tiro"-

-"conseguir una casa para quedarte más tiempo… ¿es por las cartas de Shaoran-kun?"- pregunto Sakura en voz baja

Eriol rió por lo bajo y replico enigmáticamente –"me da curiosidad saber de las cartas del infinito… pero me da más curiosidad ver directamente como sucederá todo esta vez"-

Mei Ling se mostro tan confundida como Sakura hasta que Tomoyo le hiso un muy discreto gesto que entendió a la perfección –"prácticamente esperas a que _el teatro_ acabe para poder irte ¿no?"- bufo Mei Ling

Eriol sonrió divertido viendo la aun más confundida expresión de Sakura al confirmar –"no tengo intención de intervenir, no directamente al menos… pero me gustaría que_ los personajes principales _terminen bien al finalizar _el show_"-

-"¿iras al teatro?"- dudo Sakura con inocencia

-"no Sakura-san, _estoy _en el teatro"- y las palabras de Eriol dejaron aun mas extrañada a Sakura

-"¡¿qué?! ¡¿Están hablando en serio?!"- bramo Ming Lan llamando la atención no solo de Sakura, Tomoyo, Mei Ling y Eriol, sino también de los estudiantes que estaban cerca –"¡¿acaso son tan inútiles que no pueden hacer algo tan simple?!"- hiso una molesta pausa antes de asegurar –"¡mejor olvídelo! ¡Me hare cargo yo misma!"- visiblemente irritada colgó y se dirigió a donde estaba Eriol, tomo un lapicero y una libreta de la bolsa de su falda, escribió rápidamente e indico entregando la nota –"todo está arreglado, mañana puede ir a ver la casa si gusta y le llevare los documentos en la tarde… llame a este número para confirmar el día de la mudanza"- hiso una breve inclinación y se dio la vuelta evidentemente apurada

-"¿sucedió algo?"- musito Mei Ling, la única que tuvo el valor de preguntar por el extraño comportamiento de la otra. Ming Lan suspiro girando sobre sí y conto

-"llamaron del hospital… mi amo no está allí"-

-"¡¿QUE?!"- saltaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo

-"no lo encuentran… creen que se escapo"- enuncio Ming Lan con disgusto –"me iré a arreglar eso ya, así que será mejor que se retiren a sus casas al terminar sus clases"-

-"pero aun no terminan las clases"- recordó Tomoyo

-"perder clases es lo de menos… pero les pido que no lo comenten con mi señor, no creo que sea buena idea que sepa esto"- pidió Ming Lan haciendo una nueva inclinación antes de correr por los pasillos rápidamente

* * *

><p>-"¡imposible! ¡Mi amo no se escaparía!"- voceo <em>Negi<em> en el cuarto de Sakura

-"tranquilízate _Negi_-chan"- pidió Tomoyo –"aun no sabemos detalles"-

-"Mei Ling-chan dijo que nos avisaría cuando Ming Lan-san regresara"- advirtió Sakura

-"¿Cómo es que no me ha llamado esa…?"- la protesta de _Negi _se detuvo mascullando por lo bajo de nuevo, camino por la habitación con molestia evidente antes de detenerse y confrontar –"¿el _perro _también desapareció?"-

-"no sabemos donde esta, pero no siento su presencia"- musito Sakura temiendo que sus palabras molestaran mas a la guardiana, mas su temor se volvió realidad, la guardiana de la luna de las cartas del infinito bufo mas irritada todavía. -_¿Dónde se habrán metido?_- pensó Sakura suspirando resignada, explicarle a _Negi _porque no habían ido al hospital al salir de sus clases fue algo que debieron hacer pero eso no significaba que se sintieran mejor por ello, ya estaba oscureciendo y _Negi _seguía molesta. ¿Cómo la calmaban? Se pregunto mentalmente como Shaoran podía tener tanta paciencia para tratar a las dos cuando estas se enojaban –como el día anterior- y mantenerse tan tranquilo al verlas hacer excepcionales imitaciones de algún demonio ¡realmente daba miedo verlas así!

El sonido del teléfono atrajo su atención, por lo que rápidamente lo contesto; sin darle tiempo a identificarse reconoció de inmediato la voz de Mei Ling –_"¡Kinomoto-san! ¡Debes venir en este instante a nuestra casa!"_-

-"¿Mei Ling-chan? ¿Sucedió algo?"- musito Sakura extrañada ¿Por qué Mei Ling parecía tan alarmada?

-_"¡no hay tiempo de explicaciones! ¡Ven ahora! ¡Realmente no sé qué hacer…!"_- un gritito de Mei Ling se escucho al otro lado de la línea –_"¡deja de hacer eso tu…!"_- antes que pudiera completar la oración, la comunicación se corto

-"¿los encontraron?"- curioseo Tomoyo evaluando la extrañada expresión de Sakura

-"no lo creo… pero Mei Ling-chan quiere que vaya a su casa"- conto Sakura anonada

-"¿quieres que te lleve?"- ofreció Tomoyo sacando su celular

-"no es necesario… puedo ir sola"- declino Sakura

-"debo irme de todos modos"- insistió Tomoyo –"si te llevo antes de regresar a mi casa al menos te ahorrare tiempo caminando ¿no?"- Sakura aun dudosa asintió, mas pensando en la inusual petición de la china.

En algunos minutos de espera el transporte pedido por Tomoyo se estaciono fuera de la vivienda de los Kinomoto, para despistar un poco a Touya Sakura dejo a _Negi _en la habitación diciéndole a su hermano que iría con Tomoyo a cenar –Touya, desconociendo todavía la fuga del hospital, le creyó solamente por el respaldo de Tomoyo en la treta- porque era consciente que a Touya no le haría gracia alguna saber que Tomoyo la dejaría en la residencia Li.

El auto de los Daidouji se detuvo frente al hogar de los Li, Sakura y Tomoyo descendieron del mismo sorprendiéndose mucho al ver que un sirviente abría la puerta de la entrada antes que tocaran la puerta –"Mei Ling-sama les espera"-advirtió el hombre mayor para después guiar a las dos al interior de la mansión

Sakura ya había entrado al lugar, pero no podía creer todavía que Shaoran, Mei Ling y Ming Lan vivieran en una mansión tan lujosa, viera donde viera había espacio de sobra y muebles –que no necesitaba preguntar para saber- carísimos y de muy buen gusto –_Shaoran-kun dijo que este lugar fue un regalo a su familia… quien haya regalado esta mansión debió estimar mucho a la familia de Shaoran-kun_-

Los pensamientos de Sakura se detuvieron cuando el sirviente se detuvo frente a unas escaleras diciendo –"la señorita esta en el segundo piso… dijo que ustedes subieran por su cuenta, al fondo del pasillo izquierdo, al lado derecho"-

-"de acuerdo"- concedió Tomoyo extrañada, ambas subieron los escalones sorprendiéndose de verlos más solitarios que los del primer piso –donde solo vieron tres sirvientes cuanto mucho-, y frente a la puerta indicada se extrañaron mas al escuchar la quejumbrosa voz de Mei Ling chillar en cantones

-"*¡deja de hacer eso! ¡Me pones nerviosa!*"- una suave risa fue apenas escuchada antes de volver a escuchar la voz de Mei Ling –"*¡detente!*"- Vacilante, Tomoyo tomo la iniciativa de tocar la puerta escuchando un claro "shhhh" al otro lado de la puerta antes de que Mei Ling entreabriera la puerta con desconfianza y al identificarlas clamar –"¡¿Por qué tardaron tanto?!"- las jaloneo cerrando tras ellas la puerta luego de cerciorarse que no hubiese algún sirviente en el pasillo

Sakura froto sus ojos pensando que frente a ella tenía un espejismo y en los ojos de Tomoyo se reflejaba el escepticismo. _Shaoran _mordió un sándwich mientras leía de lo mas campante un grueso libro sentado en una butaca del desayunador de la amplia y lujosa cocina donde estaban ¡¿Cómo había llegado allí?!

–"¿eh? ¿Acaso me dormí en el auto?"- dudo Sakura pellizcándose y dándose cuenta de algo: ¡no estaba dormida!

-"¡yo desearía estar dormida!"- salto Mei Ling alterada –"¡este idiota me dio un susto de muerte hace un rato… estaba en NUESTRA BIBLIOTECA! ¡¿Puedes creerlo?!"- _Shaoran_ termino de comer y se levanto para buscar un vaso, abrió el refrigerador sirviéndose jugo como si nada hubiese hecho ¡se había salido del hospital! –"¡no se qué hacer! ¡No puedo decirle a Shaoran porque matara a Ming Lan! ¡Ming Lan no puede regresar todavía porque tiene que arreglar el papeleo del hospital para que la policía no inicie una búsqueda en el país! ¡LES HISO CREER QUE "TUKUSAMA HOTARU" ERA EL NOMBRE _FALSO _DE ALGUIEN DEL PROGRAMA DE PROTECCIÓN A TESTIGOS (1)!"- Sakura y Tomoyo estaban completamente mudas a la información, _Shaoran_ ni se inmutaba y Mei Ling estaba demasiado alterada como para notar que estaba _casi_ gritando –"¡los sirvientes no saben de magia y no creo que se tomen bien ver a un doppelgänger (2) de Shaoran! ¡Y para rematar este estúpido no quiere regresar y cuando intente llevarlo de vuelta el muy cretino hiso magia! ¡NO SÉ COMO LO HACE, PERO HISO MAGIA Y NO ME DEJA TOCARLO!"-

-"ehmmm… Cálmate Mei Ling -chan"- pidió Sakura anonada

-"¡¿Qué me calme?!"- se exalto Mei Ling –"¡si tu regresas tranquilamente a tu casa y escuchas ruidos extraños viniendo de la biblioteca para encontrarte con un idiota que debería estar en el hospital ¿estarías calmada?!"-Gruesas gotas surgieron sobre las cabezas de Sakura y Tomoyo, _Shaoran _solo se rió provocando que Mei Ling se enojara mas -"¡deja de reírte condenado idiota!"-

Pese a la tensa atmosfera Tomoyo y Sakura encontraron graciosa la situación, viendo a _Shaoran _un pensamiento cruzo la mente de Sakura –"¿Dónde está Kero-chan?"-

_Shaoran _rió de nuevo y Mei Ling mascullo –"¡la bestia glotona sigue roncando en la biblioteca!"- Sakura observo a Mei Ling anonada y _Shaoran _aun sonriendo visiblemente divertido se levanto de nuevo de la butaca y flotando se dirigió a una pared traspasándola con simpleza para desconcierto de Sakura y Tomoyo y enojo de Mei Ling –"¡QUE DEJES DE HACER ESO!"- nuevamente la figura de _Shaoran _traspaso la pared, pero esta vez trayendo consigo a Kerberos, completamente dormido estaba el guardián de Sakura en una especie de burbuja que _Shaoran_ tenía en sus manos y extendió a Sakura

-"¿Kero-chan?"- llamo Sakura algo aturdida, tomando con extrañez la fría "burbuja" que encerraba al guardián. _Shaoran _hiso algunos gestos que ninguna entendió por lo que el chino volvió a traspasar la pared trayendo consigo una libreta y un lápiz, escribió y se la mostro a Sakura

"_Kerberos está bien, solo se quedo dormido hace un rato"_

"_lo encerré para que los sirvientes no escucharan sus ronquidos"_

Una gruesa gota surgió sobre la cabeza de Sakura ¿habían sido los ronquidos del guardián los extraños ruidos que había escuchado Mei Ling? –"huele bien"- musito Tomoyo buscando con la mirada el origen del olor

Sakura olfateo el aire sintiendo que su estomago le empezaba a reclamar la cena y soltó la burbuja notando que esta flotaba sola, vio como _Shaoran_ se dirigía al estofado que estaba al fuego y lo fisgoneaba, el chino volvió a escribir en la libreta y la mostro a Sakura y Tomoyo.

"_¿han cenado ya? ¿Tienen hambre?"_

"_¿quieren cenar?"_

Sakura dudo entre acceder a la invitación a cenar y declinarla, internamente le agradaba la idea de comer algo preparado por el chino y tenía hambre, pero le daba vergüenza decirlo ¿Cuándo se volvió tan tímida? Tomoyo pareció notarlo y con una sonrisa respondió –"no hemos cenado aun… Sakura-chan y yo estaremos encantadas de acompañarte a cenar"-

-"¡oigan! ¡Se supone que me ayudarían a regresarlo al hospital!"- reclamo Mei Ling viendo con disgusto a _Shaoran_ sacando platos y soltándolos en el aire –ocasionando que tuviese el involuntario reflejo de atraparlos- y sorprendiéndose al punto de quedar muda cuando estos permanecieron en el aire y se movieron siguiendo las señas de _Shaoran_

Los platos con comida se sirvieron solos y los cubiertos y vasos se ubicaron a las señas del chino –"¿Cómo lo haces?"- curioseo Sakura, _Shaoran _sonrió y escribió de nuevo

"_es una de mis favoritas, 'Clon' le llama dos"_

"_creo que ya la conocían ¿cierto?"_

-"¿la carta que rompió el jarrón en el hospital?"- dudo Tomoyo y _Shaoran_ asintió

-"¿aun no escoges un nombre?"- se intereso Sakura, _Shaoran_ nuevamente escribió

"_creo saber quien quedaría mejor como representante, pero no se cual nombre le sentaría mas… sigo descartando opciones"_

-"¿a quién representara?"- consulto Tomoyo, pero _Shaoran _solo hiso un nuevo gesto de silencio aumentando la curiosidad de las dos, o mejor dicho _tres,_ pues también Mei Ling había dejado de protestar para escuchar

Se sentaron y cenaron sin hacerle demasiadas preguntas a _Shaoran _–debido a que debía escribir todas sus respuestas- y tras terminar la cena, los platos se dirigieron solos al fregadero lavándose solos. Algunos minutos después unos rápidos pasos se escucharon cerca y Mei Ling tapo la boca de _Shaoran _–más por nervios que porque temiese que el chino _hablase_- cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta

–"¿Quién es?"- pregunto Mei Ling cautelosa

-"Soy yo, Mei Ling-sama"- replico la voz de Ming Lan al otro lado de la puerta y Mei Ling se precipito para abrir y jalar a la recién llegada

–"¡¿Por qué tardaste tanto?!"-

-"me disculpo, el doctor Uchida no dejaba de hacer preguntas"- murmuro Ming Lan viendo algo extrañada a Sakura y Tomoyo, dirigió su mirada a _Shaoran_ e intento persuadir –"amo, debe regresar ahora… llamara demasiado la atención si no lo hace"- el aludido bufo e hiso gestos que desconcertaron a Ming Lan

"_en el hospital no hay libros"_

"_no he podido encontrar libros decentes en internet, y me canse de leer tonterías dejadas por personas que se hacen pasar por hechiceros, además me arde la vista"_

"_aquí hay más variedad de libros de magia, no quiero regresar, me aburro allí"_

"_siento que he pasado meses encerrado… es desesperante"_

¿Se estaba quejando? Y lo que es mas ¿se estaba quejando _abiertamente_? -_¿acaso me quede dormida?_- pensó Ming Lan incrédula ¿desde cuándo él se quejaba por algo? –"ehmmm… creo que puedo ayudar a cambiar eso"- murmuro aun escéptica pensando que seguramente el chino la corregiría, pero para su mayor desconcierto _Shaoran_ siguió

"_no servirá de mucho, las enfermeras fisgonean todo lo que hago… es incomodo"_

"_incluso el doctor Uchida me ve como si tuviese algo en la cara"_

"_y aun si consiguieras hacer que dejen de molestar, los libros se terminaran en algún momento… con número seis me tomo poco tiempo terminar de leer los libros que me llevaste y los libros de magia no serán diferentes"_

-"¿numero… seis?"- dudo Ming Lan

"_cuando hable con 'Clon' dijo que numero seis era el "nombre" que le habían puesto a mi carta… me ayudo a terminar de leer más rápido los libros y a practicar sin que Kerberos molestara, pero por eso siento como si hubiese estado siglos en el hospital"_

"_estoy aburrido"_

-"¿Qué está diciendo?"- pregunto Mei Ling más calmada al ver a Ming Lan en la cocina

-"se aburrió en el hospital y vino aquí para leer"- resumió Ming Lan aun anonada ¿desde cuándo él se quejaba por estar aburrido?

-"¡llévale libros, pero que se quede allá!"- protesto Mei Ling sin captar el significado de las palabras de Ming Lan

-_no tengo problemas en entenderle porque puedo aprender más rápido que los humanos… pero mi amo es humano y parece dominar ya el lenguaje de señas, aun cuando ayer en la tarde tenia dificultad para recordar algunas señas_- medito Ming Lan sorprendida internamente ¿Qué hacia exactamente _número seis_? –"pero él no quiere regresar…"-

-"si Shaoran lo ve aquí nos matara a las dos"- interrumpió Mei Ling

–"no me lo recuerde"- pidió Ming Lan con pesadumbre. Medito en silencio unos segundos buscando mentalmente una solución pero ¿Cómo contentar a su amo sin desobedecer a su señor? Porque no dudaba que Shaoran –que no tardaría en regresar de sus clases de señas- no estaría de acuerdo con que_ Shaoran_ se auto diera de alta del hospital. –"¿y si no le decimos y lo mantenemos escondido en secreto?"- propuso Ming Lan

-"sí, claro, lo encerramos en mi habitación también ¿no?"- mascullo con sarcasmo Mei Ling –"pude hacer que los sirvientes no lo vieran ordenándoles no subir… ¿crees que Shaoran no se extrañara si la orden se mantiene mucho tiempo? Ellos le dirán cualquier anomalía a él directamente"-

-"debe haber alguna forma"- se desespero Ming Lan caminando frenéticamente de un lado de la cocina al otro

_Shaoran_ veía a las cuatro con curiosidad mientras se servía una porción de pastel de chocolate, por un momento a Tomoyo le pareció que al chino le divertía ver así a su prima real y su prima falsa –"¿y si Ōkami-chan se queda con alguien?"- sugirió Tomoyo

-"mmm… podría funcionar"- medito Ming Lan pero la pregunta era ¿con quién?

-"¿no podemos llevarlo con el verdadero Tukusama Hotaru?"- propuso Mei Ling ya empezando a resignarse a que no lo regresarían al hospital

-"él no sabe detalles de lo que sucede… pedirle esto sería el equivalente a delatar a mi amo en todos los aspectos"- negó Ming Lan recordando esporádicamente que debía arreglar también una excusa creíble para la larga ausencia del estudiante del grupo A

-_Touya se enojaría si siquiera sugiero mi casa_- pensó Sakura fugazmente sorprendiéndose de inmediato ¿Cómo se le ocurría considerar la idea de tener al chico que le gustaba –pese a todas las "peculiaridades" del caso- viviendo bajo el mismo techo? Con un pronunciado sonrojo recordó –"¿Qué tal Eriol-kun? Se mudara pronto ¿no?"-

-"no se ofenda Kinomoto-sama"- decreto Ming Lan con un suspiro –"no pienso que Hiragizawa-sama se niegue… pero si su "fama" es cierta prefiero que se mantenga lejos de mi amo para evitar que a mi amo se le "peguen" las mañas"-

-"¿eh? ¿Qué mañas?"- curioseo Sakura

Tomoyo se mostro tan reflexiva como Ming Lan al argumentar –"Li-kun puede ser muy influenciable… es mejor alejarlo de influencias negativas"- _Shaoran,_ Mei Ling y Sakura fueron rodeados por enormes signos de interrogación ¿Qué mañas tenia Eriol?

-"y aun si no es cierta la fama de Hiragizawa-sama, la fama de Akizuki-sama si es autentica"- murmuro Ming Lan pensativa –"es mejor no arriesgarse"-

Justo en ese momento Nakuru y Eriol estornudaron sonoramente a la mesa para extrañez de Spinel –"¿acaso están enfermos?"- consulto el gato negro

-"no lo creo"- índico Eriol sonriendo divertido –"más bien diría que alguien ha hablado mal de nosotros"- Nakuru se puso a enfurruñar y Spinel la ignoro deliberadamente continuando con su comida

Regresando a la mansión Li la atmosfera estaba sumamente pensativa en la cocina del segundo piso del ala este -_ofrecería mi casa, pero mi madre sospecharía si un chico vive con nosotras_- pensó Tomoyo sabiendo que en la ocasión en que los primos Li se quedaron en su casa –solo algunos días durante las vacaciones de verano de hace cinco años- no hubo problema porque también iba Mei Ling

–"¿y si obligamos al hermano de Kinomoto-san a firmar los documentos del alta?"- sugirió Mei Ling

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Sakura ¿involucrarían a Touya?-"sería más fácil obligar al doctor Uchida… creo que le hare una llamada"- resolvió Ming Lan

-"*¿Mei Ling?*"- llamo la voz de Shaoran muy cerca de la cocina dejando de piedra a las cuatro –"*¿sabes tú porque la biblioteca esta tan desordena…?*"- la interrogante de Shaoran se detuvo cuando puso un pie en la cocina, Ming Lan y Mei Ling se pusieron frente al fugado paciente, pero solo haría falta ser ciego para no notarlo. –"*¿Qué significa esto?*"- interrogo viendo duramente a sus primas, las jóvenes de apellido Li sudaron la gota gorda y rogaron a cuanta divinidad conocían ¿Por qué Shaoran regreso tan pronto?

-"ehmm… ¿no te dijimos?"- murmuro Mei Ling nerviosamente –"le dieron el alta"-

-"fue sorpresivo"- apoyo Ming Lan fingiendo estar relajada

-"¿realmente crees que me tragare eso, _Ming Lan_?"- cuestiono Shaoran

-_¡está molesto conmigo!_- se espanto la aludida, sabiendo que solo la llamaba por su nombre de pila –el de su forma falsa- cuando estaba enojado

Shaoran fijo su vista en la burbuja que encerraba al durmiente Kerberos para posteriormente dirigir una fría mirada a su contraparte –"¿no deberías estar en el hospital?"- reto con un tono de voz tranquilo aunque incluso Sakura temía abrir la boca. Pero lo más insólito es que quien recibía directamente la severa mirada parecía ser el único inmune a ella, con una expresión divertida _Shaoran_ replico en gestos

"_¿sabías que en la biblioteca del ala este hay literas con libros decentes de magia?"_

-"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"- recalco Shaoran pronunciando mas su mirada

"_me aburrí, así que vine a leer"_

Shaoran frunció el ceño y se acerco diciendo –"debes regresar al hospital, yo te llevare"- el aludido bufo con fastidio ignorando deliberadamente la orden y continuo leyendo con simpleza

Mei Ling trato de interceder siendo consciente que al guardar silencio se había involucrado de todos modos –"ehmm… Shaoran, ¿no podrías…?"-

-"ni siquiera lo intentes"- corto Shaoran haciendo un gesto para que ambas se movieran, Mei Ling cohibida se movió rápidamente pero Ming Lan no retrocedió, cautelosamente veía a Shaoran buscando refugio con su mirada en el otro –"hazte a un lado"- ordeno Shaoran

-"obedezco las ordenes de mi amo"- refuto Ming Lan sorprendiendo a todos. _Shaoran_ dejo de leer de inmediato adoptando un semblante serio, suspiro e hiso gestos que aliviaron internamente a Ming Lan

"_no te preocupes Mila"_

"_puedes irte, yo hablare con él"_

-"como desee"- concedió Ming Lan apartándose

Shaoran alzo una ceja e inquirió –"¿te parece "divertido" causar destrozos? Debes regresar al hospital ahora"- un bufido fue escuchado y _Shaoran_ replico

"_no regresare… no quiero, así que no lo hare"_

-"no te estoy preguntando _si quieres ir o no_, te estoy informando que iras en este momento"- parlo Shaoran

"_¿en serio? ¿Y quién me obligara? ¿Tu?"_

Ming Lan se preocupo internamente cuando Shaoran respondió –"si es necesario lo hare, así que no me tientes"-

"_¿Qué te hace creer que podrás obligarme?"_

Ming Lan se tenso inmediatamente ¿Qué haría? –"¿Qué te hace creer que no podre obligarte?"- regreso Shaoran. Su interlocutor frunció el ceño levantándose, se acerco a Shaoran y respondió en gestos

"_solo podrás ganarme a mi si yo quiero que tu ganes"_

_Shaoran_ se volteo e ignoro deliberadamente al otro, tomo el libro y continúo leyendo para disgusto de Shaoran –"¿Quién te crees?"- Shaoran se acerco y arrebato el libro de manos de _Shaoran_ de un movimiento rápido. Antes que Ming Lan, Sakura, Tomoyo o Mei Ling pudieran contarlo _Shaoran_ dio un golpe de arte marcial que fue neutralizado por el otro, nuevamente Shaoran bloqueo nuevos movimientos sintiendo dificultad al ser estos cada vez más rápidos –_idiota… ¿crees que será el mismo resultado?_- pensó fugazmente Shaoran antes de hábilmente moverse atrás del fugado paciente, dio rápidos y certeros golpes en la espalda del otro y lo inmovilizo contra la pared con un golpe sordo –"*posiblemente sea como tú dices… no podre ganarte en cuanto a habilidades _mágicas_ se refiere*"- hablo en cantones Shaoran presionando al otro al ver que este intentaba zafarse de su agarre –"*pero ¿acaso olvidaste que la magia puede ser bloqueada por medios físicos? He bloqueado tu magia y ahora eres tan común y tan corriente como cualquiera*"-

-"¡lo está lastimando, mi señor!"- salto Ming Lan angustiada al ver a _Shaoran _moverse insistentemente

-"¿regresaras ahora al hospital?"- inquirió Shaoran con el mismo tono de voz, encolerizando al otro; de un movimiento bajo consiguió apartar a Shaoran e intento nuevamente golpearlo -_¡lo sabia! Se ha vuelto mucho más débil y lento_- medito Shaoran al bloquear al paciente con pasmosa facilidad –_había estado usando magia para crearse una ventaja…_- bloqueo otra vez los movimientos marciales del otro alejándolo unos metros. _Shaoran_ se notaba enfadado, con el ceño fruncido hiso gestos que desconcertaron a Shaoran y escandalizaron a Ming Lan

-"¡amo!"- clamo Ming Lan al traducir mentalmente, viendo como el desconcierto de Shaoran era remplazado con indignación y lo inmovilizaba contra el suelo –"¡no lo lastime!"- pidió sabiendo que ninguno de los dos le permitiría acercarse: no _podía_ intervenir

-"modera tu vocabulario… es vulgar que te expreses así"- ordeno Shaoran doblando con más fuerza de la necesaria el brazo izquierdo de _Shaoran_ –considerando el hecho que recién se había recuperado-. Con obstinada terquedad _Shaoran_ intento liberarse nuevamente, esta vez sin éxito alguno. –_ ¿Sigues resistiéndote?_- pregunto mentalmente al sentir una leve punzada en su cabeza –_sabes bien que aun no estás recuperado… ¿aun así se te ocurre hacer tamaña insensatez? Debes estar en el hospital porque aun no estás lo suficientemente bien como para andar tu solo sin ayuda de magia, así __**solo conseguirás estorbar**_- el berrinche de _Shaoran_ ceso al mismo tiempo que su dolor de cabeza ¿lo había convencido? Parecía que sí, pero no se arriesgo a soltarlo sabiendo que podía estar fingiendo –"regresaras al hospital ¿_de acuerdo_?"- reto con voz helada, sin dar lugar a replicas. Visiblemente cohibido _Shaoran_ asintió.

Finalmente lo soltó y vio como este se incorporaba sentándose en el piso con dificultad, con su cabeza gacha y expresión regañada –"ehmmm… ¿no crees que exageras Li-kun?"- intervino Tomoyo compadeciéndose del paciente –"los doctores dijeron que Ōkami-chan ya está bastante bien como para darle de alta…"-

-"no se la han dado por algún motivo en ese caso"- corto Shaoran inflexible

-"pero es excesivo que regrese… él no quiere estar allí"- intervino también Mei Ling

-"si se queda en el hospital se recuperara ¿es eso excesivo?"- inquirió Shaoran enmudeciendo a Mei Ling

-"lo es si ya no necesita estar allí"- se incluyo Sakura –"Touya me dijo que no le dan de alta porque quieren investigar… pero ni tu quieres que averigüen que sucedió ¿o sí?"- Shaoran frunció levemente el ceño mientras todas se sorprendían en silencio –"¿no sería mejor que se quedara aquí?"- formulo hábilmente Sakura aunque increíblemente nerviosa –"así _tú_ podrías asegurarte que se recupere del todo ¿cierto?"-

-"podría"- concedió Shaoran tras meditar las palabras unos segundos –"pero no tengo tanto tiempo de sobra como para ser un _niñero_"-

-"¿y si lo hago yo?"- propuso Ming Lan –"él es mi amo, así que siempre tendré tiempo para él"-

Shaoran alzo una ceja nuevamente viéndole inquisitivo antes de decretar –"bien, él se quedara aquí, pero si hace algo tú serás quien se haga cargo _Ming Lan_"- dicho su ultimátum se retiro de la cocina dejando un sepulcral silencio tras él

Un ronquido se escucho y las miradas femeninas buscaron el origen del sonido, hasta que encontraron al guardián del sol de las cartas Sakura completamente dormido en el piso –"¿Qué paso con la burbuja?"- se extraño Tomoyo levantando a Kerberos

-"mi señor bloqueo los puntos de energía de mi amo, tardara un poco en retirarse el efecto pero si mi amo no puede usar magia no puede mantener un conjuro"- expuso Ming Lan acercándose a _Shaoran_ y sirviendo de apoyo para que este se levantara –"¿está bien?"- _Shaoran_ solo bajo más su cabeza en respuesta -_¿esta… triste?_- se extraño Ming Lan

-_Ō__kami-chan nos ha metido en un gran lio_- medito Mei Ling sin atreverse a regañarlo: era como ver un cachorro demasiado triste como para tener ánimos de intentarlo; Sakura y Tomoyo parecían compartir esa opinión, pues con comentarios animosos contribuyeron a que la pesadumbre abandonara la mirada chocolate antes que se retiraran para regresar a sus respectivas casas.

* * *

><p>-"que pena… me lo perdí"- murmuro Eriol al teléfono<p>

_-"fue extraño… perece que a Shaoran-kun no le importa la opinión de __Ō__kami-chan"_- musito Sakura pensativa al otro lado del teléfono

-"¿lo crees así?"- inquirió Eriol

-_"no lo sé… tal vez fue mi imaginación"_- se retracto Sakura –_"Negi-chan se sorprendió cuando le dije que __Ō__kami-chan si se escapo"_-

-"¿y qué dijo?"- se intereso Eriol

-_"cuando le termine de contar dijo que si __Ō__kami-chan había decidido que no quería estar en el hospital entonces es porque no tenía que estar en el hospital"_- conto Sakura con una gruesa gota sobre su cabeza

Eriol rió por lo bajo al pensamiento –_parece que no me equivoque… Xi__ǎ__oyè D__ē__ng cambiara fácilmente de opinión con respecto a las acciones Li-kun_- nuevamente escucho la voz de Sakura preguntar

_-"¿iras a verlo?"-_

-"no en este momento, Ming Lan-san vendrá en unos minutos para darme las escrituras y firmar el contrato de venta"- expuso Eriol tranquilo

-_"¿fuiste a ver la casa?"_- curioseo Sakura

-"si, debo darle crédito a Li-kun por haberla creado… Ming Lan-san no se equivoco con respecto a la casa, es una esplendida adquisición"- Eriol recordó la bella casa occidental bien iluminada con cómodos cuartos –cinco, cada uno con baño- tres salas de estar –de las cuales una la utilizaría de biblioteca y otra de recibidor- dos cocinas –diseñada para que una de las cocinas fuera para sirvientes que no deseaba contratar- y un salón de juegos en el sótano -"estoy ansioso por mudarme"- el sonido de un golpe y un grito de Sakura se escucho claro al otro lado de la línea, por lo que dudoso Eriol llamo –"¿Sakura-san?"-

_-"uhmm… Kero-chan volvió a dejar tirada la consola"-_ explico Sakura audiblemente apenada –_"colgare ya… hasta el lunes Eriol-kun"_-

-"hasta entonces"- respondió Eriol sonriendo divertido ¿iría Sakura a regañar a Kerberos?

El sonido del timbre le saco de sus pensamientos, con paso sereno se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió sin sorprenderse de ver a Ming Lan, aunque si le sorprendió que Ming Lan estuviese vestida con una camisa holgada y pantalones ajustados, botas con una altura considerable, un bolso muy casual y discretos adornos, justo como se vestiría una modelo

–"buenas tardes Hiragizawa-sama"- saludo Ming Lan inclinándose levemente

-"buenas tardes"- respondió Eriol anonado ¿siempre se vestía así cuando salía?

Con un gesto le concedió la entrada notando que caminaba con gracia con los altos tacones, acostumbrada a ellos; recordó esporádicamente que Ming Lan y Shaoran estuvieron en París, donde el amor era considerado un arte y la belleza y la moda se respiraba en el aire, no sería extraño que la joven se viera influenciada por la moda parisina que también encantaba a Nakuru.

-"solo vine para entregarle esto"- decreto Ming Lan extendiendo una carpeta –"en cuanto firme los documentos la casa será suya, la transferencia del pago se está realizando en este momento"-

-"te lo agradezco mucho"- dijo Eriol viendo de reojo las escrituras y los diversos papales –"te debo un favor"-

-"se equivoca Hiragizawa-sama"- contradijo tranquilamente Ming Lan –"usted nos ha ayudado mucho… ni esto servirá para saldar nuestra deuda con usted"-

-"no creo que ustedes estén en deuda conmigo… lo que yo hago lo hago por gusto propio así que no me deben favor alguno"- aseguro Eriol

Ming Lan sonrió y se levanto del sofá haciendo una breve inclinación antes de retirarse diciendo –"debo irme ya, conozco la salida"-

Eriol sin esperar mucho se dirigió a su despacho leyendo los documentos. Todo estaba en orden. Se disponía a colocar los papeles en el escritorio para firmar cuando un sobre marrón encima del escritorio capto su atención, firmo rápidamente y reviso el sobre enviado a su nombre, lo abrió distraídamente desconcertándose al leer el contenido

–"¡Spinel!"- llamo Eriol, el gato negro entro volando a la estancia en unos segundos

-"¿sucedió algo?"- cuestiono el gato alado

-"¿Cuando llego este sobre?"- interrogo Eriol

El Spinel extrañado respondió –"esta mañana, no estaba aquí así que deje el sobre en su escritorio ¿es algo importante?"-

Eriol releyó nuevamente la insólita información antes de contar –"son los archivos de Vólkov… dice que Alexey Vólkov se suicido"- Spinel se mostro extrañado por su reacción pero Eriol no lo noto y continuo –"es inesperado saberlo… esperaba que estos documentos vinieran desde inicios del año, pero no esperaba que pusieran en los informes oficiales que él murió por un suicidio"-

-"¿es preocupante?"- cuestiono Spinel sin entender porque Eriol tenía esa reacción tan escéptica y meditabunda

-"Alexey Vólkov es el mago más extraordinario y más arrogante que haya conocido el mago Clow"- garantizo Eriol sorprendiendo a Spinel –"de todas las personas que el mago Clow conoció él es el ultimo de quien imaginaria que fuese tan débil como para quitarse la vida"-

Spinel medito en silencio antes de observar –"¿y si no lo hiso?"- Eriol le escucho expectante por lo que continuo –"usted dice muy seguido que los informes oficiales no son de fiar porque pueden ser manipulados con mucha facilidad… si considera los informes oficiales de los magos entonces puede ser incluso una treta mas rebuscada ¿no?"-

Las cavilaciones de Eriol empezaron de nuevo -_para conseguir el verdadero informe oficial entonces es necesario que alguien de un puesto alto entre los magos más importantes consiga la información… en esta vida yo no estoy relacionado con ninguna familia de oriente ¿Cómo conseguir información así?_-

-"¿Por qué le interesa tanto Alexey Vólkov?"- inquirió el gato notando el aura reflexiva que rodeaba a Eriol

Eriol suspiro e indico –"podrías llamarlo principalmente curiosidad… el mago Clow encontró muy extrañas las costumbres de Vólkov, siempre creyó que tenía algo muy _inusual_, siempre parecía saber más de lo que decía y siempre parecía guardar secretos"-

-"¿está interesado en sus secretos?"- dudo Spinel

-"más bien me preocupan"- refuto Eriol –"al mago Clow le inquieto mucho Vólkov, parecía que… tenía planes que solo él conocía, que tramaba algo… que involucraba a los Li"- y con esa información, Spinel quedo mudo de la impresión

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones:<strong>

**(1) Programa de protección a testigos. **es cuando una persona testifica sobre un acto en contra de la ley y su vida se ve amenazada, por lo que le dan protección (como sacarlo del país) para que no se vea perjudicada.

_**(2) Doppelgänger.**_ es el vocablo alemán para definir el doble fantasmagórico de una persona viva. La palabra proviene de _doppel_, que significa "doble", y _gänger_, traducida como "andante". Su forma más antigua, acuñada por el novelista Jean Paul en 1796, es_Doppeltgänger_, 'el que camina al lado'. El término se utiliza para designar a cualquier doble de una persona, comúnmente en referencia al "gemelo malvado" o al fenómeno de la bilocación. Los _Doppelgänger_ aparecen en varias obras literarias de ciencia ficción y fantasía, en las cuales son un tipo de metamorfo que imita a una persona o especie en particular por alguna razón, generalmente nefasta. (fuente: Wiki pedía)

**Notas de autora:**

¡Saludos!

64 páginas de Word ¿satisfechos?

La carta 'The Clon' y 'The Earth' finalmente aparecen ¡están todas las cartas!

Este capítulo se enfoca principalmente en demostrar el carácter de "Ōkami" ¿por qué? Porque es el opuesto de Shaoran, así que imagine que sería burlista, travieso, perverso, manipulador y juguetón… justo como se describe a 'The Wood'. Puede que en mis divagaciones mentales habituales me pusiera a pensar más de la cuenta… ¿se habrá excedido al escaparse del hospital? ¿Por qué Shaoran es tan tosco con él?

Eriol se entera de nuevas noticias que lo dejan intranquilo ¿Quién es exactamente Alexey Vólkov? ¿Qué le inquieta a Eriol del hombre que conoció Clow?

**Reviews: **

**julietamarilyn. **¡Hola! Tu observación es muy cierta… Sakura seguramente sería la primera en agradecer, pero seré honesta: pensé que ella buscaría decir "gracias" en privado… pero luego olvide escribirlo (la emoción producto de la inspiración de mi musa en esas partes es la causante, pero agradecer sigue siendo algo que ella haría). Así que esa parte fue incluida en este cap. En cuanto al acercamiento, creo que desde el próximo capítulo es que te agradara y es allí donde algunas dudas serán resueltas. Pediré paciencia nuevamente. Por otra parte, algunos puntos se van desarrollando, espero que sean de tu interés. ¡Saludos!

**Maribalza.** Muchas gracias, espero que también usted haya tenido una linda navidad y un esplendido año nuevo; me alivia que mis divagaciones habituales sobre la magia fueran claras en el planteamiento, agradezco la opinión porque temía que fueran muy confusas. Los halagos hacia mi persona y mi historia sin duda alimentan mi ego… gracias por el comentario. ¡Saludos!

**C-dipam.** (Prologo) Mil gracias por el comentario, sobre la conversación entre Eriol, Sakura, Tomoyo y Negi (o Xiǎoyè Dēng) después de la captura de 'Dreams', no puedo responder porque sería Spoiler, aunque es una excelente observación que se aclarara más adelante. Gracias por la corrección y mis disculpas por ello… la ortografía nunca fue mi fuerte. ¡Saludos!

**Guest**. Muchas gracias por el comentario, mis disculpas por el error de ortografía, tratare de ser más cuidadosa de ahora en adelante. (Si no ha comentado antes, ¿podría identificarse con un seudónimo?) ¡Saludos!

Lancen sus hipótesis, siéntanse libres de dar sus opiniones, brindar sugerencias o tirar mortales criticas.

**Natsuki **

**(Enero 10, 2015)**


End file.
